Turn me off Tune me out
by Fourangers
Summary: AU Naruto is a young pianist who is suddenly offered to enter in the tutelage of a famous pianist, Hatake Kakashi. But what he didn't expect, was to meet a very annoying and conceited bastard...:P Story of relationships, growing up and Classical music.
1. Meeting the Bastard

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that Naruto isn't mine and the world of capitalism wouldn't let me grab a little bit of the fortune that Kishimoto-sensei is earning?

Warning: It has swearing and mud-fight (just kidding) but above else, it has homosexual relationship, and in this story, Sasuke with Naruto. You've been warned.

Onwards to the story:

* * *

_Lesson 01 - Meeting the Bastard_

"It's not staccato(1) you moron. It doesn't have a slur(2), but you don't have to hammer like the retard you are."

In the middle of a bright lighted room, there lied a grand piano where one blue-eyed young man was playing some music while the graphite-eyed boy was…analyzing about it. Bickering, actually, was the most accurate word. The other one growled:

"Shut up asshole! I'm not playing staccato; I'm just playing the way it should be!"

"Hn. There's no way this a Bach(3). My ears are rotting from hearing your garbage. I'm sure that even a 5 years old kid can play it better than you."

"Teme…" – Naruto, the blue-eyed boy, was almost giving to his urges and shove the score in Sasuke's, the graphite-eyed teen, mouth.

"This is the simplest scores I've ever seen in my life. If you can screw this up, I can't see when you play a Liszt(4)…or anything more difficult than a monkey can manage to play, as a matter of fact."

"Hey! My Bach's version is great! Even Gould can't play this well as mine! (5)

"I'm sure that your version is better than Gould…in your stupid Dobe world."

"Grr…" – the blond just ignored Sasuke's taunt and proceeded to play the music.

"…Is that a crescendo(6)? Stupid, you're supposed to keep your tone in neutral, if you don't want to make the Sonata as irritating as your loud mouth."

"I've had enough of your stupid asshole voice. " Naruto said banging the keys. "I'm gonna make you mute for your whole life so you won't ever sputter your irritating voice!" He yelled as he watched the other one walking farther from him. "Hey, come back here you coward! Why are you backing away, you sissy moron?!"

"In case that you forget, we're near a piano, so when you try to punch me, since you are a dobe, you'll fail in your aim and will consequently damage the piano, which is, by the way, not yours."

"Big words for a coward who can't admit that I'll kick your ass." Naruto snorted.

"What was that usuratonkatchi…?" Sasuke's voice increased his tone, menancing.

"I'm saying that you are a CHICKEN, IDIOT! CHICKEN, just like your hair implies to be!"

"You…I'll kill you!"

"NO, **I**'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Aaah….such beautiful friendship…"

The last line was spoken from a silver-haired man, who at this moment sat at the corner of the room, watching slightly amused the situation.

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" both of the young men screeched together, before returning to glare to each other.

How did this "wonderful" friendship had started? Let's return some months to see it…

* * *

_Four Months ago_

Naruto gulped, impressed by the size of the house. The silver-haired man explained that he owned a small studio and would be grateful if Naruto could accept his tutoring on every Saturday.

"There's no way in hell that this is a _'small'_ studio…" he gaped, standing in front the enormous mansion.

The young tanned skin boy met his future mentor when he was working at the Salzburg café. He daily played pieces for high-classed costumers, attending their demands with many different pieces, from Mozart(7) to Bartok(8). At night he'd work at the Gershwin bar, alternating between classic jazz to all kinds of popular songs he could remember, thus, having extended different styles to play.

But, even though it was really fun to play all sorts of music, (though some of it ticked him off, with their simplistic melodies and overused rhythms. Seriously, how could this type of music get to the top of the sales chart?!) Naruto felt that he reached to a point that he couldn't evolve anymore, not without some professional help.

By some twist of fate, at this moment, Kakashi (the silver-haired guy's name) after hearing his performance at Gershwin bar, offered his help and promised that he wouldn't charge money for it, making the blond feel eternally thankful. He had his doubts, since it wasn't a daily occurrence to have this kind of proposal, so he questioned to Tsunade (the café's owner) if she knew the pianist's name written in the business card he showed to her.

Tsunade grabbed the card and slowly widened her eyes while she read the name. She asked then:

"Where have you got this card?"

"One of the jiji's clients showed up and offered me to be his student. Is he being serious about it? Is he a good pianist?" Naruto mentally grimaced from all kinds of flirting he received whenever he worked, he hoped he wouldn't meet another pervert. (poor, poor Naruto)

"No, he…" She smiled fondly and then returned his gaze with a keen voice. "Naruto, he's currently one of the most talented and famous pianist of the world! And he wants to teach you piano?!"

"Yeah…" the boy answered, feeling quite comforted (and excited) by the idea in learning from such renowned person.

"And what are you doing now, staring dumbly at this piece of paper and talking to me?! Call him and accept his invitation!" Tsunade jokingly hit at the back of his head (although her strength is no joke) before grabbing a nearby telephone and offering to him.

Naruto beamed back at her before agreeing the proposition.

And then, after 4 days from here, he stood in front of the house of his future sensei.

"_C'mon! Stop being a coward! Go on and ring the goddamn bell!"_ The blond inhaled and exhaled many times, trying to gather his courage to push the button.

"Yes?" asked a voice from the intercom.

"Um…I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm here to meet Hatake Kakashi…("_If possible, unless you guys decide that I'm a menace and try to eliminate with trained-dogs, lasers and all kinds of security thingies" _Naruto complemented, peeking scared towards the metal gates_)_

"_Of course he'd have such gigantic mansion. Didn't Tsunade-baachan said that he was a famous pianist?! He must be filthy rich then! Argh, why haven't I thought about that before?! He must have quite a few dozen millions of dollars. _(Naruto valued more the dollar, since Yen didn't value as much as the American current) _And for me…to actually be able to learn from him…and above all else, I'm learning for free! Hm…I must be very talented to deserve this…" _This time, he sported a full smirk, feeling very satisfied with himself.

He could see all kinds of praise from the newspapers, the fangirls trying to have a piece of him (is that even possible with classical music? Let Naruto dream… :P) the crowded theater clapping loudly to him, cheering after an exhausted recital…

"Come in." the voice said, shaking him off of his dream world.

The automated doors slowly opened in a silent motion. Naruto always had simple dreams, simple ambitions, simple life. In front of him, it showed a broader horizon and an infinity of other options and expectations. A strange, indefinite and mysterious world. There he laid in comfort zone, feeling for sure he would take a while to get used to this big house (or should we say…new environment). Just one more footstep…and he'll explore this entire unknown scenario.

He gulped, after stepping in and walked through the garden till he reached at the main house.

The young man sauntered closely towards the wooden doors and knocked politely a few times. He waited for some reasonable minutes, though nothing significant answered him back. After knocking the second time and waited another set of worthless times, he lightly twisted the knob, and for his puzzled bewilderment, the door was open, letting him join inside.

Frankly, he was expecting a row of maids wearing mini-skirts and greeting him with the sweetest of voices (or at least a butler with a British accent) but all he could see was a young black-haired boy, almost about his age, sitting in the hall, fuming silently.

"Um…hello?" Naruto's intention was to ask some directions, since Kakashi was supposedly waiting for him.

The other one simply glanced back at him (glared, actually) before returning his standard position and resumed his scowling expression.

"Excuse me…are you listening to me goddamnit!?" Naruto returned the glare, already feeling that he didn't like the young boy.

His almost coal eyes simply ignored him. Naruto chose to elevate his voice.

"Hey! As part of common sense of etiquette, one should answer someone's question!"

"Annoying…" came a low whisper.

"What?"

"I said that you're ANNOYING! DEAF!" The blond backed down a little bit, surprised from the sudden outburst.

"Hey! I'm not annoying! And it's not my fault if you're in emo bitch mode!" He scowled in return.

"Oh great. Not only sensei is late for almost 2 hours, I have to be bothered by a loud-mouthed stupid blond. "

"WHAT?! Go to hell you bastard, I was hoping that someone kind would inform me where is Hatake-san but it seemed that you aren't well-mannered enough to answer a simple question!"

"Kakashi-sensei is busy, satisfied? Now SCRAM." Growled the stoic teenager.

"FUCK you ass—"

"Yoh Sasuke-kun." Replied a 3rd voice coming from a room.

The dark aura spread throughout the hall at the same time as the brunet spoke in a very low tone of voice.

"You're late."His eyes glared accusingly.

"Sorry sorry, I got lost in this house." The silver haired man replied with a sheepish expression in his face.

"It's your _home._ You can't get lost in your home." The other one snorted in return.

"I bought it recently. I still need to be acquainted with this new atmosphere."

"Bullshit. You lived your entire life in this house. It's one of the heritage that your parents left before they died."

"Huh…oh, is that Uzumaki-kun?" Kakashi quickly changed the subject after seing the mop of yellow hair.

Naruto bowed respectfully to Kakashi.

"Yes, I've come here so we can have our first class." It doesn't hurt to act with courtesy at the first time, huh?

"Hm…yes, I believe you'll be able to learn a lot and hopefully evolve as much as you can from now on."

"Thank you Hatake-sensei!" Naruto smiled brightly to him. In this moment, nothing in the world could break his good mood.

The irony...

"Wait a minute. You're saying that this…usuratonkachi is going to be your _student?!_"Exclaimed the dark-haired teenager, pointing unabashedly towards Naruto, with a mystified expression on his pale face.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes.

"Don't call me a usuratonkachi Teme."He growled under his breath.

"You're a usuratonkachi, no matter how much you deny it or try to hide the truth." Sasuke smirked lifting his chin with an arrogant look.

"Hatake-sensei! Who the hell is this bastard, that barged rudely inside your house and it's insulting me right now?! If he's a burglar, I'd more than gladly kick his—"

"Only a moron like you would mistake me for a thief, idiot. You're really a dobe." If it wasn't any more possible, the brunet's smirk broadened, with a smug aura complementing behind.

"Why you—" Naruto started to roll his jacket, preparing for a fight.

"Enough children." They glared back to the man who dared to call them an infant. "Sasuke, stop provoking unnecessarily Naruto. Naruto, meet my other student. Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" The blond boy protested readily. "How can you even stand this arrogant guy! I can't understand it!"

"The same way on why I can't understand on how he's going to teach piano to a dead-last like you."

"FUCK YOU, you conceited stupid motherfucker of an asshole!!" Naruto already managed to reach his voice in higher decibels unsuitable for normal human ear to bear.

"Ah…you sure got a very fresh introduction between you two. " Kakashi moved his hand to his chin with an approving nod.

"WE DO NOT!!" They both shouted in unison.

"Well…anyways, I really _do _hope that both of you will have a good relationship, because you will have classes with me. Together." He purposely emphasized the last word, grinning inwardly.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed mutually, one with distressed voice and the other one with menacing one. Then, they resumed glaring to each other.

Hell has just started.

* * *

Explanations:

(1)staccato: it indicates when the note selected should be more punctuated than it's normal value. Usually used on faster or "happier" musics.

(2)slur: It's used when a certain row of notes are aligned together to play in one physical stroke. More or less like singing without interruptions to breathe.

(3)Bach: Johann Sebastian Bach is one of the fathers of the music known as today. His compositions influenced a lot of popular compositors, like Mozart and Beethoven. Anyways, the most important thing is, like Sasuke was explaining, Bach don't uses slur in his scores, and you have to play note by note without aligning one after another. It's pretty difficult thing to do, if myself say so, and if you're not careful you end up playing like Naruto…Using Staccatos. :P

(4) Liszt: Franz Liszt is another famous composer, lived in 19th century. If I'm not mistaken about it, Liszt was quite a handsome fella and attracted a lot of fangirls in his concerts, kinda like a rock star from our days. (such an unnecessary information…) Sasuke probably was mentioning Liszt "Transcendent Studies" (which is _really _is transcendent considering the level of difficulty :P)

(5)Glenn Gould: He's a pianist who's extremely famous from his interpretation towards Bach's works. His way of playing made his style become unique, completely different from others. I'm going to show ya the difference between him and a poor pianist. The link is from a...well, theorically, it's an easy piece (but literally, nothing coming from Bach is easy) It's Bach Invention no. 8:

His version:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_frmWYqq5x2I

Bad version (yeah, I know that I'm evil, bite me):

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_ecgOvconoXI

Hey, no offense to the kiddo, but it doesn't matter on how much a child can be a genius, he doesn't have the maturity in emotion to play it well. When you're a kid, the only thing that you'll concentrate to play is evolving in terms of technique. All of your interpretation will sound hollow and artificial, only after acquiring experience and growing up (as well as growing up on the piano field) you will be able to play it with _feelings. _Errr...true fact, proved in the medical science and all...

And oh yeah, pay attention about what Sasuke had said in this chap and hear Gould corrected version. Not staccato but without slur. The first part the kiddo play with staccato while Gould play without slur. See?

(6)crescendo: a gradual increase of volume. In a very poor made type of comparison, is like making your music from volume one and you increase towards volume ten. Of course, the duration and the impact also varies.

(7) Mozart: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is probably the most famous classical music compositor from all over the world. Probably especially because scientists mentioned that his music are good to improve babies intelligence…lol. He's from the classical era, when he likes to compose in a very elegant manner. Clarity, balance, and transparency are hallmarks of his work. Most of his musics are very enjoyable to hear and since he's from the era where melodies overpowers rhythm, most of his music have a fluid sound.

(8) Bartók: Béla Bartók is a compositor from the 20th century. I'd make uninterrupted compliments about his music, but it surely will be unimportant for this fic. So, he's one of the types who studied like hell all kinds of composition types and has a very unique style, reflecting a little bit the changes from that time, where the rhythm has a bigger role in composition than melodies and cadences (since the earlier compositors already explored the whole package) so he introduced the ethnical music, where you can feel the beat of it. Sadly, at least in my country, he's not very famous except for his Children's Works (I _hated _to play that score! I remembered that I was permanently scarred, since the music sounded strange to my ears and I preferred to play folk music). Oh yes, I made the comparison between Mozart and Bartók since one emphasize melody and the other one rhythm.

Other expressions I'll leave for further explanation on the story okie? ;D

* * *

Author: I had the sketch of this fanfic, surprisingly, inside of a traffic-jam. XD The title looked pretty attractive to me, not to mention its sonority was well-reendowed. So it glued in my head until I couldn't bear and I started to write this fanfic.

I'll try to not to use a lot of technical terms and try to stick to the plot, but I'm too excited to write this story to left it behind. Hopefully, you guys will tolerate it with me…:P

I'll use some of Japanese expressions, but I'll only stick with pronouns. I mean, how one character will call to another. Because there are some expressions where it can't be translated to English and it leaves like a unique trait to one and each other.

If possible, reviews are completely welcomed! :D


	2. First unwelcomed Impressions

Author notes: Just wrote the basic plot of this story. Gulps It's going to be a loooong torture…

Disclaimer: Naruto plushie can be mine, Naruto games can be mine, Naruto keychain can be mine, but Naruto's ass can't be mine….boo hoo (Sasuke stabs her with a kunai) Ouch.

Warning: It has BL (boys love) so back off if you're not a fan of those!

* * *

_Lesson 02 – First unwelcomed Impressions_

"Hatake-sensei! You're kidding right? You must be..." the blond murmured, sporting an awkward grin.

"Yes." Sasuke also grunted, wearing a carefully hidden rebellious expression behind his nonchalant face. "Why would you make me have a class with him? He probably will only hold back my growth."

"What do you mean by that you asshole?!" Naruto readily protested, gritting his teeth.

"Oh? Perhaps my vocabulary is far too complex for your feeble mind to understand, or is it your childish brain can't compute such simple reasoning about this situation?" Sasuke smirked again towards the blond boy. Damn! Is his favorite hobby to aim this nasty smirk towards any innocent bystander?

"Shut up! Just ' cause I didn't swallow a whole dictionary in my gut doesn't mean I didn't understand your stupid sputtering waste of saliva!" Naruto growled, determined to make a hole through his stupid smirking face.

Sasuke returned him with a dead glare. Does he only sport two kinds of appearances, scowl and smirk? Naruto wondered. Not wanting to lose the heated battle, blue eyes corresponded his glower, exchanging sparks of electricity. Kakashi runned his head with his hand, feeling a little bit weary, and cut their interaction shortly.

"Kids kids…I think you both had already made clear the presentations towards each other. Although I appreciate yours sincere ways on expressing your bonds, we have a class to start and I have an appointment after it."

They both decided to redirect their glower to their teacher though the eldest of the group fortunately, didn't seem to be fazed about it. It screamed in their eyes: "_Why the hell you would like for us to spare a room with each other through two long and torturous hours?!_"

This time, he decided to answer their question, trying to appease the ambient.

"Sasuke, Uzumaki. I've decided for both of you to have a class together because I think you'll complement each other."

Another glare: "_How?!"_

The teacher obviously had the urge to lift his eyes heavenward but decided against it in the end. He surely wasn't going to degrade himself at the same level of those kids. He changed the subject.

"Well, time is running, let's go to the studio ok?"

This time, they chose to open their mouths and complain about it:

"NO WAY! I'm not gonna be in the same air with this bastard! He stinks; his aura is polluted by complete assholeness. The idiot definitely has a stick up on his ass, he's way too uptight."

"I'm not going to waste my share of oxygen with this moron who is too brash and his education is far below the acceptable levels."

"Hey! You were the rude one for a start!"Naruto rebutted.

The glare. Again. Oh no, he innovated a little bit this time. The glare got along with a smirk.

"Someone needs to teach the basic knowledge to you that one will answer only when he feels compelled to it." Sasuke smoothed out.

"Someone needs to learn that in common courtesy it wouldn't hurt to answer simple questions."The blond snapped back.

"Someone needs to understand that when the subject it's far too irritating for one's good, he needs to keep his mouth shut."Sasuke rebutted without much discontentment.

"I'll shut your assho—!"

"_Enough_." A grave voice vibrated all over the room. Swallowing dryly, the youngsters already knew that they overstepped their bounds a little bit too much.

Kakashi stared at them annoyed.

"Like I've already mentioned before, time is running and unless you **kiddos **would like to prolong your pleasurable conversation, we need to start our class because I _really _have an appointment afterwards and at least _I _don't want to waste my time."

They gulped at the seriousness of his tone. Sasuke, since he was used to see a carefree attitude from his teacher, he felt a little bit threatened by Kakashi's sudden change of pace. Naruto however, who didn't knew Kakashi so well, could already picture him as the stereotypical type of teacher who enslaves their students to the brink of dead. He positively shuddered at the thought of an image of him tied to the piano playing nonstop while Kakashi cracked his whip hile he yelled that it was necessary to make it's notes sound louder.

This time, the teacher made a satisfying sadist grin and then motioned them to go to the room appointed. They merely followed him without uttering a sound.

* * *

"Very well. Shall we start with a little presentation from Uzumaki-kun? Come along, play something you like."

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the grand piano lied in the middle of the room. Overall, he was impressed the aura it gave and its facilities.

All the walls covered with sound-proof material, along with the curtains used with a special fabric to absorb all kinds of noise. The room was gigantic and was bathed with natural sunlight, with only a magnificent candelabrum in the middle of the ceiling to illuminate artificially. Everything complemented with the soft cream color vibrating all over the walls, matching with the wooden floor. And at last, surrounding the piano displayed a considerable numbers of comfortable crimson chairs, probably used for recitals.

Naruto was already used to see grand pianos since he worked at Tsunade's café, though her piano instead, was presented in open air, in the middle of a garden. He liked the ambient she created for him as he loved the acoustic she had planned carefully for it. Obviously, above all else, he loved how the sound would melt in the air. However, this…it was an entirely different feeling.

His hands already tingled at the imminent soft sensation, impatiently wanting to play through these wonderful keys. His heart thumped warmly as the promising future presented to him.

Sasuke, on the other side, even though he already played a lot in that room, he fortunately still couldn't get used to the good air it provided. The whole room was designed to perfectly match with the finest sound the piano will reverberate and decorated with the finest material to complement the ambience. He remembered that Kakashi spent fortunes and time to construct this room and its' results were very gratifying.

Therefore, he glanced slightly at his future classmate, in an attempt to see if he guessed correctly Naruto's reaction. And the black-haired boy almost lifted a smile when he saw the blond's expression. Naruto was almost like a child entering for the first time in a candy store, if he continues to be a little bit careless, he will start to drool, as Sasuke snorted sarcastically at the remark.

The tanned teen almost ran frantically towards the instrument, a grin plastered almost permanently on his lips. Naruto was sure that, if he continues to grin like that, his muscles will strain so much that he will get a cramp. His fingers ran all over the extension of the piano to feel all the slight bumps between the keys, sighing happily. Sitting accordingly, he peeked at their companions, waiting for their consent to play. He saw that Kakashi had a very satisfied and proud look, pleased that another musician approved his room.

On the other side of his vision, the bastard was instead smirking at him. The nerve! Probably chuckling at his expense. The determined azure eyes will make sure that the moron won't _ever _make fun of him. He played one of his favorite pieces, Chopin(1) Etüdes op. 10 no. 3(2), although this score didn't require rapid movement, it called for a lot of interpretation and technique.

"_Take that teme!" _Naruto smoothly moved alongside the notes, his fingers tapped lightly on each smooth wooden key, moisturizing his spirit, finally feeling _alive. _Well...humiliating the bastard will be a consequence of it.

He had at last finished feeling very sated, in high spirits, tired but with a good tingling feeling, the music still stinging inside his head, he felt that his play was, was…

...

Actually, he felt that his music sucked. _What the hell?_

In some parts he couldn't divide clearly the voices(3) of the music, others the piano punctuated greatly his mistakes in the notes, to the point that he got a little bit discouraged and shyly played a difficult part where it was supposed to vibrate the entire piece.

There are two possibilities to this conclusion. Either his hands suddenly wanted to replay his failures when he started to study the piece or this piano had a grudge against him. His mind suddenly perked up. It also could be the bastard fault! Yeah, his air contaminated all the supposed fruitful ambience.

Definitely his fault! So everything will fall to the standard place if only the asshole could be kilometers away from this room, no, this house! Then the bothersome person won't ever taint this haven and everything would be alright to the world.

Almost like Kakashi could guess Naruto's troubled face, he declared to his student:

"Don't worry about it. It will take a while for you to get used to this place. Since it was constructed for all kinds of notes to resound perfectly, all your usual mistakes will rebound greater than the usual. " The teacher made an apologetic smile towards the face-faulted blond boy.

"However, on the other hand, if you can hear clearly such imperfections, you'll be able to correct all your mistakes afterwards and the melody you produce will resonate brighter than any kind of room, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but...how long will take it for me to achieve this kind of acceptable level, Hatake-sensei?" Naruto sighed, already feeling gloomy while he kept looking at the piano. He began sensing that maybe he didn't deserve to play in this magnificent place.

"Probably in the near future, since your talents are well-expected at least from me, ok, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Ok!" Naruto chirped in response, feeling comforted. Maybe Kakashi is not such a bad teacher.

"Hn. As expected for a dobe like you to screw a simple music and end up being soothed from his incompetency." Sasuke suddenly interrupted his positive wavelengths.

"Shoot your mouth out. I want to see if you're better than me then!" The tanned face stuck his tongue towards him.

"Hn." The brooding boy couldn't believe that someone about his age would do something that childish. He waved his hand in a motion of "_Shoo shoo" _and mentally smirked when he saw the other teenager scowl's look.

He sat and momentarily made a list of his choices. Determined to show up to the blond, he choose Rachmaninoff(4). Etudes-Tableaux, Op. 39, No. 5.(5)

Even though all the composition has a fortissimo(6) in most of the parts; as the harmonies should be played with unimaginable strength, somehow, he made that the music wouldn't hurt the feelings of the one who played, leaving with an exquisite taste.

Naruto gaped as he saw the inhumane speed that Sasuke picked, the way he opened his hand to play far away notes, the accurate pace and how in every picked moment he didn't play an uncorrected part.

When Sasuke finished, the blonde boy would have clapped in the end, obviously, if the asshole was a lesser bastard. It was something that he would never _ever _admit it out loud.

Kakashi just watched unimpressed towards both of presentation, and waited till the end of the music to clear his throat, to grab their attention.

"Well, I think we already got familiar to each other presence, so maybe I should start reviewing your styles. Naruto, grab a chair and we'll begin with Sasuke's pieces."

"Hatake-sensei." Naruto looked at his teacher with a frown in his face.

"Hm?" The silver-haired man just returned his glance.

"Well, which one was better? Me, or the bastard?" Naruto is always known from his stubbornness.

"Let's see…" Kakashi cocked his head to the side, in a thinking motion.

Sasuke sighed. "…Usuratonkachi."

"WHAT?!" Naruto was already reaching his limits to maintain a level-headed conversation with the moron.

"I think it was already established on who's better than who." This time the brunet didn't bother to hide his smirk. The need of punching the daylights out of this arrogant face came back full force.

"Oh? You probably meant by ME over YOU." His blue eyes glinted with mischief and promised a blood-bath _very soon._

"Idiot. If you could have half of an ameba's brain, you would understand such an obvious truth."

"I'll you show you who has a—"

"Ok. For the SAKE of my sanity and your physical healthiness, would you two STOP?" the teacher stopped again feeling that he will need in the near future a cub whenever they had a class.

Naruto pouted. Why the hell his sensei always interrupts when it was his time to talk?

Kakashi merely huffed an amount of air tiredly. It was fun to see Sasuke this riled up but if this is going to continue for _hours_ he was sure that he'll probably kill himself in the process. Or kill the boys too.

"Very well, I'll just answer it so that we can finish this point. I don't think there's a victor in this game. Both of you have your qualities, as well as your defections. Are you satisfied now? Let's start the class."

Although the blond grudgingly grabbed a nearby chair and positioned himself to pay attention to the class, he could see another questioning black brow at his side. Sasuke knew that Kakashi normally wouldn't avoid the plead for a more direct answer, so he was a little bit shocked from his teacher's reactions. The dark-haired teenager, then, concluded that the man probably was stating the truth. _But why?_

Leaving his doubts for the moment, he began to play his piece.

* * *

Explanation:

(1)Chopin: Frédéric Chopin is a composer from the same decade of Lizst.(they were also sorta of rivals too, per say) Although his pieces calls for a difficult level of technique, its style emphasizes nuance and expressive depth rather than technical virtuosity. He died at young age, from turbeculosis and left a huge numbers of great compositions left for our generations.

(2) Etüdes op. 10 no.3: It's also one of my personal favorites. Here's the link if you guys are interested:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_wNAyKL2GHvA

Remove the spaces. I didn't like this version very much; look something from Martha Argerith or Zimmerman. If you enjoyed this piece, go look for this version! Another useless information is that the anime Tenchi Muyo used part of the melody of this music to make a remix in one of his movies. You know, the one he found his mother in the past. The remix also has a very touching quality, if you can find it and play it, do it so!

(3)Voices: no, the piano won't start to sing out of nowhere. :P There's the explanation that, when you play a piece, usually there's the one who will play the melody (usually the right hand)while the other one will match up the important part(usually the left hand). In this score, Chopin (the sadist!) divided into 3 parts, two in the right hand and one in the left hand. Now, here's the trick: There's one who will be the melody, one that will match up it and the last one dictates the pace. I don't know if you guys have tried before, but imagine that you have to press in your right hand at the same time different fingers with different strength. Tried? Ok, now imagine that you have to put _more _strength in the fifth and forth finger (yeah, the weakest ones) and the first to third have to be weaker in comparison. And gather all this problems together to the part that, even though you're playing your parts together, they have to sound that they have three different voices. So, here's the difficult part of this music and that's why Naruto felt a little bit downhearted that he couldn't accomplish it.

(4)Rachmaninoff: Sergei Rachmaninoff is a Russian compositor where his pieces are definitely not suitable for minors…:P From the level of difficulty and technique, only pianist that has at least 13 years of experience can _start _to play decently. (not good, decently)

(5) Etudes-Tableaux, Op. 39, No. 5: Here's the link!

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_sh-iSmudNgA

Again, please remove the spaces. Sadly, I still haven't played this piece at all, the one who's playing it is my brother. (not in this link, of course)

(6)Fortissimo: Very loud part. Usually the loudest indication in a piece.

* * *

Author notes: I think that, by now, you guys already realize that I like to babble A LOT. I'll try to explain the technical parts as clearly as I can, but if anyone still have some question, I'll try to answer that the way I can.

I wrote Kakashi attitude a little bit different than the usual Kakashi found in fanfictions probably because this would be his role when Sakura isn't in the middle. If you guys realized, Sakura is the one who breaks their verbal fights while Kakashi observes and interrupts if things get a little off-handed. But since the pinkette is nowhere the sight, the poor guy has to manage their relationship. Also, I believe that he does give a "teacher" aura, so Naruto and Sasuke have to obey him…one time or another.

In the next chapters will begin my favorite part….where Naruto and Sasuke style will match up to the Naruto and Sasuke lives (in Naruto manga). Hopefully I'll write it correctly!

Reviews plz!


	3. Our Styles

Author: I forgot to express my thanks towards the people who kept my story in the Story Alert and the ones

Disclaimer: I want Shikamaru and Gaara too! But Kishimoto-sensei won't let me… 

Warning: It has strong graphic imaginary that you youngsters would be scarred for life if you read it….to the homophobes at least… :P To the other ones who can stomach it, it's a light shounen-ai. To tell the truth, it'll take a while till we get to that point…

Whatever:

* * *

_Lesson 03 – Our __styles_

The Chopin Polonaise(1) that Sasuke played now looked pretty satisfying for him. He already played throughout this year, so he felt that he could put a conclusive point into it.

However, Kakashi seemed to have another idea:

"Okay."

"Okay?" the brunet looked at his teacher dubiously while the other man continued to read the orange book. Does that means he'll finally move to another score?

"Your session is over. Oh, and I'm expecting this piece again for the next week. Uzumaki! It's your turn."

He reluctantly got out of the chair and moved towards Naruto who, at this moment, had a nerve-racking taunting grin which Sasuke would, more than gladly, remove it from that tanned face. The latter sat in front of the piano and waited for the instructions.

"Uzumaki-kun. Aside from the piece you've just played, what else do you have prepared?" The teacher asked offering a pen and some papers to the blond to write it down.

"Hm…well, most of it are Chopin and Mozart scores. I've played another Etüdes of Chopin, but in some of it the notes are placed so far from each other that I can't reach yet."

"I see…how old are you?"

"16…why?"

"_16? He's younger than me by 1 year."_ Sasuke thought absentmindedly.

Kakashi took Naruto's hand and started to analyze it, opening and stretching further the spaces between the fingers. He spoke in an evaluating face:

"You're still in phase of growing development. This means that we can still change this situation and elongate the extension of your hand.(2) Although it doesn't help that you don't have a very big hand…" The grey-haired man added with a sigh.

"Usuratonkachi." The graphite-eyes gleamed with mirth.

Naruto didn't want to dignify a response.

Ignoring the dobe refusal for an answer, Sasuke continued:

"Do you know the popular saying about small hands? When a man has small hands, his di—"

"SHUT UP! I don't need to hear your useless information, which is false, by the way, you asshole!"

"Hn." This time he positioned himself to sit in a more lax manner, enjoying observing the flush coming from the tanned face. Even though his play was unbearable to hear, at least he could have some fun on bugging the blond.

If Naruto was a cat in this moment, he would bare all his fangs and hiss in a violent fury. However, he just chose to glower at the brunet with all his might.

If Sasuke, on the other hand, was a cat in this moment, he would probably snort at the golden ball of fur, turn his back with a superior look and wave his tail in a taunting pose. Which he did, by the way, except the tail part one.

Kakashi just observed their interaction with mild amusement, suddenly feeling like he was an animal-tamer, teaching them on how to perform tricks in the circus.

"_If I …_train_ them properly, maybe we'll receive productive results._" The teacher chuckled darkly as he started to scheme his devious plans.

"Ha…Hatake-sensei? Is there…any problem?" Naruto asked with dubious feelings, sensing his mischief aura.

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows briefly for the interruption of his thoughts. His eyes, then, closed in a very haughty way. Both of his students shuddered. "Nothing, nothing…well, Uzumaki-kun, do you know how to play this piece?"

The aquamarine eyes peeked with mistrust towards the coal eyes and Naruto grabbed the score to glance over it. It was Rondo in D, labeled as KV 485 (3). He already knew how to play this his piece even with his eyes closed. Piece of cake.

"Yeah…I can play it. Do you wanna hear it now?"

"Please do." Kakashi said although he stuffed his nose towards the orange book again.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows when he saw his teacher's reaction. He already felt it was bizarre at the time he saw Sasuke playing the Chopin piece, although Kakashi looked more concentrated on the book then the music. Strangely enough, the dark-haired boy didn't show any kind of negative reaction, so the blonde assumed that such situation was already some sort of a weird habit.

He half-expected that at least when it was his turn, since Naruto was a new student, Kakashi would focus on his playing. It turned out that his guesses were wrong.

Heaving a sigh, the blonde examined the keys again with a troubled look. His first time was disastrous, he prayed maybe this time he'll play it outright.

* * *

He was wrong…he didn't play badly. He played HORRIBLY. It even started to hurt his ears, and if Naruto was a lesser man, he would start to cry tears of blood from this predicament. AARGH….be nicer you stupid piano!

As he languidly sat, hearing Naruto's perfomance, Sasuke could see the pout forming at his classmate as well his teary filled eyes (hey hey…it was supposed to be a happy and cheerful music). He shook amusedly his head. Now this is an interesting development…at least the dobe could also recognized his failure.

"Maybe we should stop now, Uzumaki-kun." Kakashi interrupted at the middle of the performance with a halt.

Oh no! The blond boy thought while a cold sweat ran trough his spine. Maybe he played so dreadfully that he is going to be forced to replay it non-stop. Maybe his teacher found out that he was talentless guy and he'd have to pay his classes from now on. Maybe Hatake-sensei changed his mind and decided that he won't ever teach him at all!

All kinds of Armageddon passed through Naruto's brain till he couldn't see a small pair of something unknown presented in front of him.

"Ahem." The eldest one cleared his throat to get the young mop of yellow hair's attention.

"_Huh? Earplugs?" _Naruto caught the object feeling even more confused. The earplugs had a different kind of design and furthermore he had small speakers at the back of each piece.(4) His teacher proceeded:

"It's an interesting earplug, isn't it? It covers almost 90% the external sound. I like to use it especially whenever I have a very boring meeting or when I'm inside of an airplane."

"_You're going to use it against me?!" _The blue eyes widened with panic.

"_Wow…Is his music that bad that he'll use those earplugs to block his noise? Why doesn't sensei simply banish the idiot for good?" _The deep-grey eyes gazed intently.

Kakashi came closer to the blond and attached the earplugs to Naruto's ears.

"_Huh?_" Was their reaction.

"Very well. Let's restart the piece again, alright?" He returned to his seat (and his book) when he felt two pair of eyes peeking at him with incredulity. "What's the matter? Play it as you would play it normally, Uzumaki-kun." And there, he resumed to flip the book.

Hm…Naruto was sure that he could play without the need of his eyes, but he never tried without his ears. He shrugged, anyways, it wouldn't hurt to try and it was impossible that his sound could be any worse.

He started over.

Sasuke couldn't believe in his ears. Even Kakashi briefly halted his reading to look at blond performance.

What was this feeling?

The score was played haphazardly, he seriously needed a metronome to guide his rhythm(5), but, somehow his style was…

_Deep.__ Joyful, sadness, desperate, relieved, conclusive._

_Heart._

Its' concentrated ocean eyes ended perfectly the score before glancing at his teacher expecting, expecting at least a slight positive retort.

Kakashi kept his enigmatic face at his side as he carefully closed his book and said:

"Impressive, Uzumaki-kun."

"Really? Even though I couldn't hear a thing about what I have just played." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh no…it was pretty good. Congratulations."

"Heh…Thanks Hatake-sensei! Here you are, your earplugs back. They are really effective!" The blond smiled back.

"Alright…now let's replay it again and inspect all your errors."

"Haa…? But I thought that you approved it!" Naruto lightly whined about it. Sasuke snorted from behind.

"It's good, but it's still not enough." And finally, Kakashi left the book on the side, pointing to a certain part of the score. "Replay the second line at the third measure(6). You need to work in your balance when you play it this part. Your notes are inconsistent, since your second and third finger has stronger values than others."

"…okay." He played the appointed part.

"Uzumaki. You really didn't hear what I've just had said, did you?" Kakashi asked in a low tone.

"Um…I had! Of course!" The teacher looked more and more stricter through the blonde's eyes.

"Then play it again. But slowly, raise your fingers upwards and carefully bang each note. This time, make sure you'll play each note with the same timeline."

"_What…this is kiddies stuff!"_ (7) He replayed, a little bit aggravated.

"Now, Uzumaki, play it again at the normal speed, but keep in mind the sensation you've just have felt."

Naruto looked briefly at the keys, hoping that his presentation would please the piano in front of him. The tanned fingers performed the short part his teacher asked, then, for the first time, it resonated beautifully through each edge of the room.

"Good good…it seemed that you still need to improve the basic elements, sadly." The teacher concluded, closing the score.

"Whaaat?? No way! Whaddya mean by that!" The blonde boy protested vehemently.

"It means that your level of playing piano is as bad as a 10 years old brat, dobe." The other boy snorted at the obvious answer. The glare contest resumed full force.

"I surely didn't ask the question to _you_, teme." Naruto growled.

"But I'm sparing sensei the waste of breath for responding such retarded question." Sasuke replied coolly.

Observing at his seat, somehow, Kakashi felt that this scenario is going to play every time they met. He felt a migraine coming in.

"Uzumaki-kun, unfortunately, it's true that you have some imperfections that it should have been eliminated when you're young." Kakashi spoke while the Uchiha smirk ® returned again. "However, it seems that you compensate it with fine interpretation."

"Oh…thanks." The blonde didn't know if he should feel relieved or downhearted this time.

"Though I'm impressed that you've developed such exceptional style of performance. I wonder how have you ended up being like that…" _And how could nobody trimmed out your unique play._(8)Kakashi added mentally afterwards. "Who was your piano teacher before you met me, Uzumaki-kun?"

"It was Umino Iruka. Have you heard of him?" Naruto answered with unveiled prideness.

"Umino Iruka?? He's known word-widely! He won the International Fréderic Chopin competition as well as many others!(9) He was the titular pianist in Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra!(10) He gave performances at New York city Carnegie Hall!(11)" This time, the black-haired boy was uncharacteristically expressive. _"My parents…they were huge fans of him…"_

"Is that so…" The golden locks hid his sky-colored eyes, trying to conceal his gloomy state.

"But…I thought he didn't accept any kind of student long time ago." Sasuke felt confused over this sudden discovery.

"I heard that he stopped to do anything related to music seven years ago. Then, he suddenly disappeared from the music biz." Kakashi motioned his hand to his chin in thoughtful position.

The small tan body flinched, but before they could notice it, he covered up with a bright grin.

"I know I know…he's that impressive, isn't he? Iruka-sensei was a genius!"

"Then…why're you learning with Kakashi-sensei instead of him?" Sasuke asked with suspecting eyes.

Naruto widened his eyes. His blue iris slowly got clouded as he averted his gaze, murmuring:

"I guess…he got tired of me…" He suddenly changed his mood with a cheerful one chuckling uncomfortably.

"Well, we've already reached the end of our time. I'm looking forward to meet both of you next week, with your respective lessons." Kakashi declared with a conclusive tone. "Oh, and Uzumaki-kun, I'm arranging certain scores for you to play, let me sit next to the piano this time." Naruto removed himself from the seat for his teacher.

"Umm…" The young boy scratched the back of his head a little bit embarrassed.

The silver-haired mand raised his head towards him.

"Y'know, it's kinda strange for someone to call me Uzumaki…I'm fine if you can call me Naruto." His tanned features blushed cutely towards the declaration.

The older man answered with a good-natured grin.

"Only if you call me Kakashi-sensei then."

"Deal! Y'know, I was getting tired with all these protocols…" Naruto flashed a big thankful grin, his cheerfulness no longer feeling false.

Sasuke snorted towards the situation presented in front of him. _Great, another kissing-ass jerk._ But, at back of his mind, he knew that Naruto's actions were sincere, if the way both of the men smiled inside that tranquil atmosphere could emphasize his observations.

The conversation followed:

"Well, I'll choose some scores to improve your mobility. First, I think I'm going to give Schubert Impromptu op. 90 no.2 (12)" he briefly played for his student to hear. "Then, I think I'll use Chopin Etüdes op. 10 no.1 (13). Oh, op. 25 no. 1 looks nice too (14). And then, to open your hand op. 10 no. 11 should be played too (15). And since you need to improve your mobility, you should train op. 10 no. 12 (16) for your left hand. Do you need those scores or do you already have them in your home?"

"Um…I have a friend that can lend them…but Kakashi-sensei…you're expecting them for….the next 3 months, right?" His tanned face paled a little bit from the amount of work.

"Of course not! Everything should be done for the next week, right?" Kakashi smirked with a small tone of sadism.

"_Riiiiight…..hell, noooo, I'm dead till next week…"_

"Okayyyyy…." Was the only answer he could groan. His shoulders slumped forward feeling exhausted already.

"Oh. And one more thing. WITH METRONOME." Naruto changed his mind. Kakashi REALLY is a slave-driver of a teacher.

Sasuke waited till the conspicuous orange jumpsuit was out of his sight to ask Kakashi:

"Sensei…why do I have to play the same piece again? Is there any problem that I should correct? Any difficulty that I didn't amend?"

Kakashi paused for a while.

"No…it's perfect."

"Than why—"

"Because it's perfect, Sasuke-kun, you still need to train it. See you next week."

The young boy knew that he couldn't press the issue any further.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Polonaise: Polonaise in A-flat major, Op. 53 is a pretty famous piece (at least for me :P) I think in one of those old cartoons (Tom & Jerry, the Woodpecker) the characters used to play it…Mont Python also used it! Here's the link:

http : / .org/wiki/Image:Chopin_-_Polonaise_No.6_As-Dur_op.

(2) hands: (scratches head) well, this is going to be complicated to explain. I'll try to clarify in the way I can. Anyways, the pianist needs to train how to open the spaces between your fingers in the way that they can play without difficulty passages where the notes are far away one from the other. Therefore, you need to train the elasticity of your hand to reach as fast as you can and accurately the notes they ask for.

When Kakashi said that Naruto still is in growth development, people, don't get me wrong, anyone in any time can start to play piano without worrying this small details. If you desire enough and practice a lot, you can evolve your playing better than anyone. Is just that, since a teenager's bones and muscles are growing, with careful preparation, it can grow accordingly to the piano's requirements. However, that doesn't mean if you've already reached the adulthood you should give up learning piano (or any instrument). It's just that it'll take a little bit longer while (or not). My brother-in-law started to learn piano at 21 years, and he plays it really well. So there, a successful example.

(3) Rondo in D, KV 485: it was a piece that I've played when I was a kid…XD It's pretty cute and cheerful music.

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_iCBCyYyU0E0

(4) sound-proof earplugs: IT EXISTS!!! Look for it, I found it at the Tokyo airport. Costed a fortune, I didn't buy it at the end. :P

(5) metronome: it's kind of a gadget who determines the beat of the music. Used when someone can't maintain the rhythm required of the piece. Most of the people says that it's sounds are extremely noisy, but I find it quite soothing…:P Nowadays it exists the electronic ones, which are thousands times more annoying than the original one. XD

(6) measure: is used to divide the music in uniform sections.

(7) Kiddies stuff: XD Naruto's complain is that the exercise Kakashi gave is usually used when kids are learning to play piano, to give strength to the muscles' fingers.

(8) unique play: usually, a lot of piano schools compels their students to play their style, that's why Kakashi felt a little bit surprised because he couldn't identify Naruto's style.

(9) Fréderic Chopin competition: one of the oldest piano competitions in the world, taking place in Warsaw since 1927 and held every 5 years since 1955.

(10) Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra: one of the finest and eminent orchestra in the world.

(11) New York city Carnegie Hall: the pianist Nelson Freire already performed at that place, so I thought, why not? Give him a small tribute.

(12) Impromptu op. 90 no.2 : The piece was chosen because it requires speeds with discipline, something that Naruto still doesn't have…

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_-3WWZQyPs30

(13) Etüdes op. 10 no.1: Here we go, remove the spaces:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_eu-XLMPKNVM

(14) Etüdes op. 25 no. 1: Have fun~~:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_p46asrc_7BA

(15) Etüdes op. 10 no.11: yay…:P

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_lj8FxDtYhJ4

All those pieces above are made to open your hand and provides elasticity.

(16) Etüdes op. 10 no.12: If you guys didn't hear those music above, at least listen to this one XD:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_C-VjFKLCKwM

* * *

Author notes: told ya that this chapter would be a looong one. Sorry that I've put a lot of technical parts, but I believe that after covering the basics, I can concentrate on the plot.

Phew! Now I got tired.

For me, in Naruto manga, since Naruto didn't have a decent education, he tends to be brash towards anyone and doesn't talk using formal language. But he usually does that to the people who he treats affectionally. Since he's been raised with Iruka (gasps! Spoiler!) in this AU, he has the basic etiquette to treat strangers and elders with respect. To tell the truth, I also believe that in the manga he treats formally only in necessary occasions…

(bows) thank you for bearing it with me. It'll take some time to upload the next chapter because I'll be TRAVELING! (yay!) :D


	4. Our Lives

Author: finally….Action! I can't believe I've posted another chapter after 4 hours…It's tha powa of the inspiration man!

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write it down. Ok, simple words. Naruto equals not mine. Wow…truth hurts. SIGH ; ;

Warning: ithasshounenaiyouhavebeenwarnedletsgotothestory.

Yay!:

* * *

_Lesson 04 __– Our Lives_

"THAT BASTARD! That's the, I dunno, the 50th time he humiliated me like that!" The blue eyes were filled with exasperation. The young boy badly mimicked his rival actions: "Dobe, it's not like that. Dobe, you have to play like a decent human, not like an uncivilized donkey. Dobe, you're hurting my ears with this outrageous sound. THE JERK!"

A blond woman with an ample cleavage suddenly punched (hard) the blondes head yelling:

"Brat! Stop screaming in this place, THIS IS AN RESPECTABLE CAFÉ!"

"WELL, AREN'T YOU ALSO SCREAMING WITH ME, BAABAA!"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL ME BAABAA, GAKI!"

"BAABAA!! BAABAA!! I'LL CALL YOU AN OLD CRONE WHENEVER I WANT TO!!"

"STOP IT **NOWWWW** YOU TWO, YOU'RE SCARING OFF THE CUSTOMERS!!" And finally, a short haired brunette interrupted their discussion shoving some plates towards them. "Tsunade-sama, attend table four and Naruto-kun, go play the piano."

"Hm? Someone requested a music?"

"No. But do whatever you have to do to stay _occupied_. I want you both" she pointed out to the two troublemakers. "Miles away from each other! Now go!"

Anyone should know that they shouldn't defy the orders of that young energetic woman, her name called Shizune. Tsunade lightly cursed herself for teaching her student Tae-Kwon Do too well. Naruto was pleading that he wouldn't be the subject of her rage and ran to the backyard of the café.

It was a normal day in that place. Four months had already passed since Naruto accepted Kakashi's tutelage.

At the first day of class, Tsunade was pacing throughout room restlessly, her nerves wavering indefinitely. When the young boy returned with a lopsided grin, the honey-colored eyes felt relief beyond words.

She quickly wanted to access all the information he had to provide about his first class, which he fulfilled gladly.

Naruto told how his teacher was kind but strict, how Kakashi liked to read the strange small book but did pay attention to his performance, how he could point out his weak characteristics and help to eliminate it, even though he gave a lot of work to do. Then, he described the room where he trained his scores, how it was magnificent, how the sound rebounded clearly, how the piano, although it bullied him a little bit at the start, had clean notes and in-depth.

This, in the first 10 minutes.

The next 3 hours he filled with the description of his new classmate, Uchiha emo-bastard, stick-upon-his-ass Sasuke. He kept saying on how his chicken hair was something to barf on, how his smirks were totally irritating, how his attitude pissed him off. He kept rambling and rambling until Tsunade finally cut him off by punching directly at the poor blonde's stomach. (He almost died due to the low stock of oxygen supply, but meh, small details)

She was expecting for him to stop complaining about the raven-haired boy after some weeks, but whenever it ended his piano classes, Naruto would return at the café with a disgruntled face, promising death if anyone tried to approach him.

Then, he'll start to protest about Sasuke, with thousands of foul words and groans. His friends would try to change the subject afterwards, by asking regarding his improvement in piano, and Naruto would answer cheerfully, though quickly, before resuming to brood over his "enemy".

Slowly, everybody could measure that 90 percent of the blonde's topic was about the "stupid Sasuke-teme."

All in all, he looked like a love-struck high school girl, only in the reverse position.

Tsunade mentally chuckled, imagining if she spoke it out loud her conclusion towards the young boy. Naruto would probably kill himself for it, or would scream something like; _it's all the teme's fault anyways!_

* * *

"Good afternoon Sasuke." Said a young long-haired brunet with lavender eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke simply laid his material at the couch before sitting at the piano seat.

Sasuke always trained scores that requires a piano with violin after Kakashi's lessons. Hyuuga Neji, the other brunet in question, is the violinist that accompanied his pieces.

They were something that outsiders would call "good friends" but even they were uncertain on how to label their affiliation. Both of them aren't…very talkative persons.

They appreciate the silence stretching between them, since they didn't like redundant words. (In an instant, with a twitch on his eye, Sasuke remembered that…loud-mouthed dobe) However, sometimes, Neji and Sasuke knew that some fragile topics aren't supposed to be breached between them.

The few times this unspoken rule broke, one, was when Sasuke entered Neji's house and shoved violently the door with a noisy bang.

The Hyuuga merely quirked an eyebrow, he was used to see his friend's foul mood, but he'd never imagine that his temper could get _worse._

"Is there any problem?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"Hmph." The brooding boy threw his school backpack at the couch and didn't answer Neji's question.

His friend merely rolled his eyes, not wanting to press the issue any further. He quickly changed his mind when he saw Sasuke slamming the piano's keys with vigor.

"Sasuke! Stop this in an instant! We're playing music, not dismantling the piano." The graphite-eyes merely glowered back. "Explain it what just had happened or we will stop this session now." The long haired boy was lucky that he was immune to the ultimate Uchiha death glare ®.

"Nothing." Neji snorted.

"Sure it was nothing. That's why you're playing like a caveman banging his drums instead of a usual civil human."

The chicken-haired boy scratched his head with frustration. Surely he wanted to relieve his tension and tell his friend about what had happened, but on the other side, human relationships are _so _complicated.

"Kakashi-sensei accepted another student." The Uchiha gave it a try towards the value of their friendshipness. (Author note: it's a neologism. It's incorrect, and I know it. But I couldn't put the quotation mark because it would sound strange!:( )

"Oh?" Now that was an interesting piece of news. Neji remembered that, apart from Sasuke, that man never wanted to tutor any other kid.

"Yeah, and that guy is IRRITATING! And he's totally talenteless! He played a Chopin Etüdes horribly and afterwards…" Afterwards it was kind of complicated to portrait; since he couldn't identify the emotion he felt when he heard Naruto's Rondo.

"Afterwards…?" His friend waited for the Uchiha to fill the gap.

"Nothing." _Sure was nothing, _the lavender eyes rolled again; "He was loud, he was rude, he doesn't have the minimum refinement…"

"And he surely got your nerves." Neji concluded.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Neji's piano inattentively. "God, I hope that he won't stay long as Kakashi's student. He's far too annoying."

"Whatever…something else?" His friend scowled silently. Maybe Neji was too good in reading people feelings. He can be nosy when he wanted.

"I've played Chopin Polonaise for centuries, but sensei won't let me try another piece."

"Maybe you still need any improvement…" The long-haired boy tried to reason it.

"That's what I've thought in the past few months and I've really tried to correct it! But then, I've played it again, and I'm pretty sure that I haven't committed any mistakes, but he asked me to play it **again** for the next week." He seethed wordlessly after that.

"And have you asked him why?"

"Yes. And do you know what he had answered?" At seeing the negative shake of head, Sasuke proceeded: "He said it was perfect. But that's why I still need to play it." Neji furrowed his eyebrows in mild disbelief. After that, he smirked:

"One of the never-ending mysteries of Hatake Kakashi."

"Shut up." Sasuke smirked back, feeling better already.

They resumed their training.

* * *

After four months, Sasuke would usually return in his brooding version 2.1 without firewall, and Neji would expect him with a cup of sugary water. (Sasuke never drank that thing, he hated sweets) After 5 subsequent minutes of fuming, Sasuke would try to channel all his stress over the poor piano's keys (Neji always had to remind him that the piano was _his _property) and then, he would grunt over the blond boy.

In some other moments, Sasuke would return radiating smugness, with a satisfied copyrighted Uchiha smirk, and would play the piano like a peacock showing his oversized feathers. (The noticeable comparison was due to his chicken-hair's familiarity with avian species)It was in these times that Neji would admit to himself that the Uchiha was especially _unbearable._

But in overall, the Hyuuga was fairly impressed by the sudden change of attitude towards his friend, concluding that this; was the wondrous work of the "usuratonkachi" ("_He even created a special pet name for him, how "remarkable"." _Neji chuckled over this thought)

Frequently, whenever the blonde was on-topic, Sasuke would fill his hatred with a lot of creative terms, like how he _hated_ his spiky golden hair (like he was someone to talk about it), how he _hated_ his blinding grin, how he _hated_ his strange whiskers marks, how he _hated_ his blue eyes, how he _hated_ his tan skin, and so on, and so forth.

Neji was secretly sure that, if he changed the subtle word "hate" to "love", there surely wouldn't have large modifications.

After all, Hate is a very close feeling to Love, isn't it?

* * *

"Naruto, pay attention at this part when Sasuke transcripted the measure, you have difficulties in this technique." A baritone voice echoed through the blonde's head to wake him up from his temporarily inattentiveness at the circumstances.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei…I will."

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke chuckled towards the blonde.

"Teme…" Naruto glowered back from hearing his famous "nickname".

It sort of became the base of their classes, Sasuke playing pieces while Kakashi would point all the parts Naruto should pay attention, and Naruto playing while Kakashi asked for Sasuke to hear with concentration.

Naruto wouldn't admit that he needed Sasuke's help, neither Sasuke would admit that he needed to hear Naruto's performance.

But even though their stubbornness persisted, they could see that they were slowly changing for the better their piano techniques.

Kakashi also had sort of a fatherly satisfaction, seeing his students evolving their results, Naruto correcting his mistakes, Sasuke playing with more sentiments.

Now, if only they could stop their bickering every now and then, everything would fall outright. The silver-haired man sighed, knowing that this was quite an impossible task, even though it diminished a little and he was already getting used to this daily taunting routine.

"Bye bye Kakashi-sensei!" The brilliant hair frantically shook towards the young man, while a friendly hand waved to him, bidding the end of the class.

He smiled warmly.

"_Minato…he really does resemble on you sometimes…"_

* * *

"I'm baaaaaaackkkk……" He whined yawning tiredly towards the empty house.

Naruto grinned and went to the kitchen to cook his favorite meal: ramen.

* * *

"Aniki." Sasuke murmured with restrained respect.

"Welcome back." Itachi stayed in an unemotional stance, reading his newspaper.

The young boy silently moved towards the empty dinner table, shoving it down all the fast food he just had bought.

* * *

Author notes: GASPS! No Explanations! Yay! And I can't believe that I've finished this chapter so quickly… Sorry if this chapter was Sasuke-centered filled, poor baby, Naruto, I still love you know! (whispers: especially your cute little a— -- Sasuke chokes her to oblivion)

Such a shorter chapter...shrugs.

Glittery eyes: reviews plz? :P


	5. Starting the Story

Author: ah lol….I kinda got lost in my own story…there's some parts that I wanted to show now, but there's too much technical terms, not to mention that it'll drag (again) the story over it. Aaaah….sigh. Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: There was a Naruto in front of me…in front of me, there was a Naruto. I'll never forget, from my fatigued retinas, the sad fact that Naruto never was mine. In front of me, there was a Naruto…There was a Naruto in front of me.

Warning: nevermind what I've just had said above…but remember that this fic had shounen-ai and unless you enjoy too read this kind of fic, I'd wisely ask you to click on the back button, okie?

SIGH:

* * *

_Lesson 05 – Starting the Story_

The cerulean eyes paused, examining the sheet music in front of him.

"_Now…what kind of mistake I've done for this harmony gets all fucked up?" _He growled wordlessly.

"Ah…there you are…double flat(1)? Shit, why the hell all composers created this stupid symbols…why couldn't they simply put a natural(2) over the note and be done with it?"

He played again, when his digital alarm rang, disrupting his focused momentum. It was already 7 am…Time surely passed quickly before he realized it.

He removed the sostenudo pedal (3), and went to the kitchen lazily scratching his spiky head. Grabbing a carton of milk, he drank it while he took some toast and put some butter on it. Idly walking towards his bedroom, with the toast in his mouth, he lightly tapped in all kinds of surfaces the music that was playing inside of his mind.

"Ah…I've missed the last note.(4)" He looked at his palm, a little bit depressed. He had this small tic, playing in his imaginary piano wherever he can, through all the scores that passed through his brain.

"_I'm getting obsessive with Kakashi-sensei lessons…"_ the tanned boy thought "Aaargh, I need something to light me up."

He reached over his mini-system and played "Break the Silence", from the band "Thousand Foot Krutch". (5)

"Much better!" He grinned optimistically, swinging his hips together with the beat from the music. (author: nosebleeds…)

After changing to his daily neon-orange clothes, he sprinted towards the bus stop.

* * *

"G-good mor-orning Naruto-kun." Said a soft-spoken voice from a long-haired brunette.

"'Mornin…" a yawn followed later from a man wearing a spiky ponytail.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned to his friends, welcoming the pleasant atmosphere.

Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru are people who Naruto would define as…unique. In normal case cenarios, the blonde wouldn't have patience to engage a conversation with the stuttering girl neither would hold his fists towards the lazy boy. But, like all strange conspiracies, music has brought them together with thick bonds.

Shikamaru also played piano while Hinata played violin. Both of them study in a conservatory downtown, a school that Naruto tried to enter before. He didn't come into due to his almost inexistent recommendations as well as the absurd monthly prices that they demanded from the blonde. Nevertheless, the energetic boy was considered to be a skilled pianist, so he would hop inside every once in a while. By doing that, he met the duo, that were practicing a score with piano and violin.

The trio also felt, as surprisingly as they could get, that they studied together in the same school. At the same grade, although in different classes. It was something refreshing, knowing people who ran similar lives and similar difficulties, making their friendship running smoothly.

Like Tsunade, they had the daily exteeeensive cursing about Sasuke, hearing it with smile on the face or a (in Shikamaru's case) groaning from behind. Naruto usually didn't hold special grudges, by being a carefree person, and they found themselves stupefied on how every human could make an exception in harsh conditions.

Both knew, by being a good observational people, though, that in the underneath of that animosities, at least considering in piano skills, Naruto needed Sasuke as well the "emo-bastard" needed the blonde. Despite this fact, they couldn't help to feel a little bit apprehensive about the situation, given the description from their friend that Sasuke really seemed to be a rude person…

"Have you been training in early hours again Naruto-kun? Your eyes are red." Hinata pointed, looking worried.

"Hm…just a little." He smiled looking apologetic at his friend. "But that Etüdes was really getting on my nerves. I had to finish it!" The blonde whined stretching his arms lazily.

"Idiot…you don't have to push yourself too much. Take care of your health first man…So troublesome." The ponytail teen scratched his head bothered.

"He's right Naruto-kun…" Hinata then blushed profusely. "I-I would really get worried if y-you ever have any kind of pro-problem…"

His cerulean eyes tried to dismiss their sincere concern over him. He snatched another toothy grin:

"Don't worry about it! Ah, my class is here, have to go!" Naruto entered then, waving a goodbye.

* * *

The blonde hesitantly peeked inside the studio room, looking for signs of the Uchiha bastard.

"Okay, clear!" He quickly swooped throughout the room and landed at the piano.

_Don't let me down this time. _The grand Steinway (6) piano murmured gently to the young student. Naruto always hoped, that someday his play would be worthy for this brilliant sound.

Taking a great amount of air, he began to train.

_Discipline._ He slowly tapped key by key, carefully hearing each note, making sure that every sound would go accordingly to his inside-rhythm. Though he still considered to be a child's play, he obediently raised each finger and pressed carefully all along. At this moment he couldn't pay attention to the score dynamics, he wanted that every fraction of it to sound _perfectly clean._

_Beware of your agility, or it'll slip out from your fingers._ He measured with precision whenever he had to change his thumb, so it wouldn't trip towards the others fingers. Feeling each of his muscles, articulation and touch senses, he successfully played an arpeggio(7) without evident mistakes.

_Be careful with your sudden change of strength._ Then, he played as softly as possible, brushing over the white sets. The room suddenly became deaf, only occasionally interrupted with meek sounds. The blonde, bit by bit, touched with continuous potency after finishing it with fierceness.

_Well, not bad. _

Mentally congratulating himself from finishing dutifully Kakashi's lessons, he moved onto a happier music. Naruto always listened carefully his teacher's advice and he had to admit, he was receiving productive results.

Even though he still had a long road ahead to improve, he sighed, adding as a counterpoint.

And the studio still whined whenever the blonde would enter the room, complaining like it had some kind of stomach ache and needed to dispose that parasite _soon._

Which was an absurd, since "a cemented cube" wasn't supposed to be animated.

Perhaps he's watching Disney's movies too much.

He _was _evolving, but not as fast as he wanted. If he could, he would train the 4 hours that was prescribed by Kakashi, though he knew that he wouldn't especially because he _couldn't _do so. Therefore, he woke up and arrived earlier to compensate it somehow. Training in his house was wonderful, since there wouldn't have a _room_ to protest (_better stop thinking like that, I'm becoming insane_) but he couldn't hear correctly the piano from the muffed sounds.

Therefore, whenever he got tired of training on his own, after school classes, he'd take an earlier ride to the mansion. He usually didn't want to arrive in advance to his teacher's house, because there'd be higher chances of meeting the raven-bastard, "chat animatedly" with the teme and ending up not clicking a note.

Today was a lucky exception, as he could feel his satisfaction in terminating one of the unlimited tortures of Hatake Kakashi.

Yeah. Kakashi. The Ogre. No no, not the ogre. The king-master evil-lord devil of all ogres. Naruto _swore _that the grey-haired man took _pleasure _in elaborating _tortures _for the teen to perform. It was a given that a teacher should help his student to give all of yourself and grow but…maybe this is a little tad too much.

After giving all that 5 sheets of music in the first class (and Kakashi _was _a man of his word, he demanded all of them completed in the subsequent lesson) his teacher gave Schubert, Mozart, Beethoven, more Chopin Etüdes…and expected all the previous ones accomplished without failure from A to G.

_So _tiring.

He needed some kind of escape-goat to relax a little, so he chose the Mozart sonata no. 16 (8). It was an easy score, but he didn't care, as he played without a fret.

"Already here this early dobe?" a husky voice blew directly at the shell of his ear.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" His scream was loud enough to vibrate throughout the walls.

"As loud as ever, dumbass…" Sasuke winced at the high volume from the shriek, massaging his ears from the mess.

"It's your fault TEME! Why would you whisper this close to my ear, you…"

"What? You're sensitive there?" the smirking Uchiha arched an eyebrow.

"Hmph." He was a civilized human being; he's not going to degrade himself to this…._bastard._

"I couldn't help but to interrupt your horrendous performance, usuratonkachi." The alabaster body casually sat at the chair next to the instrument, proceeding the taunting. "Anymore I'd believe that all the dead compositors would roll out from their graves demanding the end of this nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad, asshole." He could barely retort by grinding his teeth.

"Yeah…I've always thought that no one could play badly this Mozart Sonata but well…you've certainly proved me wrong."

Forget it, he's going to murder this asshole ri-ght-now, throw the remnants of his body in the river and…

"We're starting the class kiddos!" Kurenai definitely knows how to pick a good timing.

Aside from the normal piano classes, Kakashi also assigned them on Wednesdays theory lessons, taught by that young alarming-curves woman. At first, when they saw her, Naruto was quickly infatuated from her figure while Sasuke just stared uninterested. They swiftly changed their point of view when she started to lecture them.

"And that's why the dominant(9) is used in this piece, do you understand?!" She thundered with her overly-potent voice. One teen nodded energetically while the other scribbled the notes as fast as the lightning-speed.

Kurenai usually would be a kind woman but she could quickly make a 180 degree transformation whenever she shifted to her "teacher" role. Hot-tempered and with the patience smaller than a dessert spoon, she disciplined troublemakers students in terms of seconds.

No wonder Kakashi has chosen her to keep the "couple" in chains.

Although her methods were questionable, she is a renowned theorist musical teacher, with efficient explanations and good examples. And even if they feared the chocolate-haired woman to death, all the men couldn't help but to ogle a little her womanly body appreciatively…

"Naruto-kun I'll be waiting for your full-analysis over the Solfeggietto(10) piece next week okay?"

"_Oh man….another homework to torment me in this week?_" His bronze face contorted with exhaustion, looking over all the thick volumes of scores.

Between Kurenai's classes and Jiraiya's works, Naruto had some extra time to train some more, so he'd wait until the teacher would leave to play more piano. Even if he had to endure the piercing eyes from the other teen.

Sasuke, on his side, since he already felt there was no escaping from meeting weekly with the dobe, had resigned himself to pester as much as he could. He had to admit…it was fun.

When he silently walked from behind Naruto's back and murmured at him, from the loud yelp he received at the end, the raven teen really fought down the urge to laugh. The idiot was a clumsy, goofy boy, with his loud appearance altogether with his poor sense of clothes. Seriously…what kind of idiot would like to use fluorescent jumpsuit?

Anyways, whenever the feminine teacher would finish her class, the brunet would sit closely to the piano, listening the horrors that passed through his tympanis, mocking Naruto's style whenever he could. He enjoyed the rude retorts from the teen, his extensive choice of cursing, the way his face frowned with repulse.

Naruto, on the other hand, even though he loathed his choice of companion, he didn't refuse him. The bastard was an arrogant, selfish, rude asshole but at least his solitude wouldn't linger too much.

_It's good to know that I'm not alone._

+prong+ Another strange sound came from his fingers. Another snort.

"Fool. Do you actually listen to Kurenai's-sensei advice?" The blonde raised his chin defiantly with a pout:

"'f course I listen! Why wouldn't I?!"

"Because, if you'd really paid attention to her lessons, you wouldn't make such basic mistake, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi." He slowly rolled his lips taking pleasure to enunciate each syllable.

"What does one thing has to do with another?! I'm just having….some kind of difficulty in reading this shi— I mean, sheet, but that's 'cause I'm having near sighted problems!" Naruto turned his gaze over the innocent paper, mumbling incoherent words.

"If you've taken notes of her classes, you'd know that the main theme of this music is back, he just modulated to another chord(11), his previous dominant." The dark-gray eyes waited for some kind retaliation or another counterattack, but none came.

The tanned boy just answered with a question mark on his face. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Huh…'F course I knew! I'm just testing my skills of reading scores!"

Hmph. Sure.

"Move."

This time, the question mark added with a furrowing brow.

"Why should I?"

Roll of eyes.

"So I can teach you some shit that you should have gotten it right at the start?"

"Ooohh…bad boy, bad boy, since when have you learned to speak with such foul words?"

Uchiha Glare ®.

Impish grin.

"Ok ok…here for ya. Don't make a mess on the piano k?" Naruto moved giving him space to sit.

"Hn. Very well, you _do _know the basics things of modulation, right? The tonic, it's sub-dominant and dominant right?"

"Huuhh….sorta?"

"_Is Kurenai-sensei that attractive woman that the idiot couldn't pay the minimum required attention of what she just had said?!" _The graphite eyes narrowed towards the blonde.

"No, seriously, I kinda know…but I can't understand how do I use it when I play it on…that's why I'm still analyzing Bach's Solfeggieto…"

A heavy resignated sigh.

"What? You've got a problem, teme?!" Naruto moved his arms in a defensive stance.

"Well…the score you're playing is from the romantic era, when the diatonic scale was at his peak. A lot of people used it, and they constantly applied it for the sense of unwind (tonic), moving to tension(sub-dominant), tension (dominant)and back to the feeling of relaxation(tonic)."

"Yeah, the tonic, dominant thingies right?"

"Yes. In this part, the compositor wanted to give tension to the main theme, so he changed from C minor(12) to G minor(13), however, he wanted to return again to the feeling of repose, therefore he used the dominant seventh and returned to it, making the dominant the repose."

"Huh……show it to me…?" The aqua eyes pleaded to him, with small tears on the side.

Another heavy resignated sigh. The raven-haired teen started it, might as well finished it.

He played the sequence, while explaining at the same time.

"Well, let's see if you understood it." He smirked from the small flinch coming from the blonde. He played a chord. "So what's next?"

Naruto chewed his bottom lip reflecting over it. He cautiously played another chord. "This one?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the answer. The answer wasn't one hundred percent correct, Naruto chose it's dominant but added some notes giving a more complex end.

"Huh…wrong?" The cerulean color interrupted his line of thought with a hesitant glance.

"Hn…and how you'd continue?"

The blonde looked at the piano keys. Tapping one by one, he finished the phrase.

This time, both of the black brows shoot up impressed. The dobe completed it correctly, with unique variations that a common pianist wouldn't dare to try it.

"It's…decent. But why have you chosen those harmonies?" These made Naruto to temporarily halt weighing the raven's words.

"Dunno…I thought it didn't sound strange in my ears so I've gone with it naturally."

From what Kakashi said, Sasuke knew that Naruto worked by playing various scores to the clients. That means that he acquired a more diverse taste than the regular, given to his experiences. He didn't know the theory, though his body recognized unconsciously the better results.

But he really didn't want to give proper credit to the dead-last right now.

"Well, not bad from someone like you. Someday you may be on par of one forth of my skills."

"Bastard…just you wait! I'm gonna play so well that you'll be spared to receive only my leftovers!"

"Quite the possible event…only when cows start flying and pigs start talking."

"TEME!"

Sasuke left in the knick of time before Naruto threw the score in his head.

* * *

"Hello my dear students! Hopefully we will have another very joyful class." Kakashi welcomed his victims, his eyes closed upwards with a very satisfied smirk.

The duo froze on their tracks, sensing that something bad was coming on. First, their teacher came _early, before _their arrival, which almost counted it as a miracle. Second, his tone of voice was _waaayy _too playful…and their instincts told them that it has some relation with the score the silver-haired man had on his hands.

The young boys sat suspiciously eyeing at his teacher.

"As Sasuke already knows but now I'm informing Naruto…Sasuke is going to have an audition at the upcoming 3 months. In other words, sadly, I'll concentrate in Sasuke's works in those next weeks."

He waited for the nods in response.

"But anyways, Sasuke's program still have one space left to fill, so I'm giving for you two the new composition that you'll train." And there, he handled it for their students to see.

The sheet was impressed in a horizontal way, different from the usual ones. Antonin Dvorák, Slavonic Dances. (14)

"Hey dobe, the book is mine, go get yours." Sasuke lightly elbowed jabbed Naruto, uncomfortable from the invasion of his personal bubble.

"I saw the score first, so it's mine! Go pick the other copy." The tanned boy whined back, flailing his hands trying to grip the sheet from the paled hands.

"Hm…I think you guys got me wrong. There's no second copy of this."

Both of them paused and looked incredulously to his teacher. Kakashi smile turned smugly.

"In fact, you guys will share it for this moment. It's score for four-hands! You'll play it TOGETHER!" There was a numb silence.

The shock afterwards was followed with thousands of aggravated yells.

"WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"NO WAY!!"

The teacher crossed his arms looking at them lazily and added:

"Teamwork, people, teamwork. I'm trying to improve the cooperation between you two. You youngsters should feel thankful for me!"

It was the first time that Sasuke and Naruto _finally _shared the same thought and opinion:

"_KILL this sniggering idiot and feed his limbs to the dogs!!"_

Nevertheless, hell is going to be deeper than they thought.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) double flat: (scratches head again) This is going to be difficult to explain too. For the people who already has some foundation about music theory, it's when you lower the pitch of a note by two chromatic semitones. That means, for example, the double flat of La is Sol.

(2) natural: it's when the original note had accident with flat or sharp, and this symbols return to original position. For anyone who already saw a piano, it's when you're using the black key and then you can return to the white key again, okie?

(3) Sostenudo pedal: The middle pedal of the piano, usually used to muffle the sound for practice. This way, your neighbors won't complain when you train!

(4) having the piano on your head: It's possible, like Naruto, train without piano if you already get used for it's form. And it's also possible, if you're skilled enough, to know your dynamic as well if you miss any note, like Naruto complained before…XD

(5) Thousand Foot Krutch: Finally, something that's not related to classical music! XD It's a Christian rock band (I'm Buddhist, in case you guys are curious) and their music are upbeat and really cool. Definitely the opposite of classical music. I've started this fever of hearing their works since I've saw the AMV "Phenomenon", a slightly sasunaru one. It's a really cool and well done AMV, look for it! The music is also pretty good. XD

(6) Piano Steinway: this brand is one of the finest ones in piano industries. Every pianist dream's is to own one…sigh.

(7) arpeggio: a succession of notes played simultaneously.

(8) Mozart Sonata no. 16: I'm pretty sure that every mobile telephone has this music in their rings…It's also called facile sonata…well, it has three movements, but I'll only link the famous part one:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_MqrSULskGoo

(9) Dominant: Like Sasuke explained, Dominant is when the music moves from repose to tension. Dominant is the tension.

(10) Solfeggietto: It's a composition made by one of the Bach son's. Most of the poor kiddos played when they started to train piano. (strangely though, I'm an exception…whathehell?)

(11) Chord: ohmanhowtoexplainit….chord is a succession of notes that determines the current…huh….harmony/sonority of the music. To explain it further, I'm afraid that I'd had to kidnap you guys and show it to you.

(12) Cminor: The notes do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti has also another symbol to represent them, which are the ABC ones. La starts as A, ti as B and so on. C is do, and minor is when the chord is….sad. X(

(13) G minor: same as above, but the G is sol. Sol is the dominant of do, since it's the 5th scale of him. Ah…another complicated explanation that needed some kidnapping for further enlightment….SIGH

(14) Antonin Dvorák, Slavonic Dances: I didn't find the link for you guys to hear…Dvorák is a Czech composer of the romantic era, along with Chopin and all sorts… Here some of the numbers of this piece. Although I wanted for Sasuke and Naruto to play no. 01, 02 and 07, well...you can't have everything in the world right? :(

Dvorak Slavonic Dances Op. 46 no. 7:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_1wlHCE2Slhg

Dvorak Slavonic Dances Op. 46 no. 8:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_OfC-ZYqoFQI

I'll have to tell ya that GOD, it was difficult to find decent performance from the score for four hands. you may find strange that I'll repeat this part in chapter 10, but it's because I've corrected this chapter recently... : x

* * *

Author notes: (screams silently) I've done it…Probably I've put so much technical terms that I'm reaaaally afraid that no one understood it, not to mention that I suck in explanations…I tried to conceal most of it, but had to leave the essential ones. Unfortunately, those are still enough to be very confusing…Sorry? ; ;

I'll try to redeem myself in the next chapter, it's a promise! XD It's going to be a cat fight between Sasuke and Naruto! Kidding...kinda.


	6. Fighting for their biscuits

Author notes: I'm EXTREMELY impressed that you guys actually read the 5th chapter, despite the boring parts I wrote….YOU HAVE MY ETERNAL GRATITUDE (bows) As a form of thanks, I'm writing….THE SASUNARU FIGHT. Yay...XD

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns and pwns Naruto. Sadly.

Warning: Nudity, rape, gangbang and threesome. :D (everybody widens their eyes) Ok, just kidding. Light shounen-ai.

Onwardssssss:

* * *

_Lesson 06 – Fighting for their biscuits_

Oh the nightmare. Oh, the indescribable torture that they feel in this seconds. Oh, the strong urge to beat into a pulp this sadist of a teacher.

At first, they tried to convince Kakashi to backwards his ideas with words. Whining, swearing, grumbling, yelling, all those verbs had no effect at the smirking man. They moved towards to the _very _attractive idea of convincing his stupid-ass teacher with their fists. However, the adult had very cleverly brought a controlled alarm, the typical type that with one button he could securely turn their lives into hell.

This ended with the current scenario of the blonde teen sitting next to the brunet one. There was nervous fidgeting between the teens.

"You're too close. Get away from me." Seethed the low-baritone voice.

"It's not that I wanted to! You go further away from me." Complained the loud-tenor one.

"I'm already close to the corner of the chair. Stop being selfish and move!"

"I'm also close to the corner! Why don't you shove your damn a—"

"Kids…the music." Kakashi smiled widely, surely enjoying the awkward situation.

Both of them glared at the teacher. It's all his fault!

"And how are you both going to play the score if your hands are too far away from the appointed places?"

"I refuse to sit next to this stupid idiot."

"Me too! Who knows what kind of assholeness virus he's infecting me! I'd rather die!"

"I thought that both of you are _pianists._" The teacher said, in a grave voice.

They clapped their mouth shut.

"And, by being _pianists _I'm sure that you'll leave your differences aside and play professionally, as responsive persons."

Naruto lowered his head as Sasuke calmed down his killing aura.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Very well. Start now and I don't want to hear useless whining." Kakashi continued his solemn expression, though he was cackling from inside.

"_Plan playing the wise teacher and humiliating foolish students success!" _The young teens moved uncomfortably towards the center of the chair, though they still had a considerable space between them.

"Well, We'll start for now by playing till the second page. I'll give you 5 minutes to read and then you'll play it." He exited the room.

He returned bringing the metronome and put in on the 120 tempo.

"Listen to this rhythm and play it accordingly. On my signal, you'll start."

"_Ooh man….I'm in trouble." _The blonde bit his lips concerned.

"_What the hell is this dobe doing?"_ Sasuke observed his classmate in restless state.

_Begin._

+Prooong+ "Ah!" +plang plang delayed +

+….+ "Oh shit…" +another delayed pang +

+ parararara + "Too soon…" +…+ +plank plank+ "Ah, damn" (twitches eyes)

+ Pa…ta ta ta – +PLAAH!+—Paah + "Wrong!" +...+ "Uh..." (another twitch)

+………+ "It should be me right?" + te…..hesitant…+ (furious glare)

+ plaaa –interruption.+ Question eyes + "What?"

**HEAVY BANG.**

"Ow!! What the fuck?! Why did ya have to pound my head!" The cobalt eyes were filled with suppressed tears while he was rubbing the throbbing lump.

"Usuratonkachi…" his tone was barely refraining the desire to punch the idiot until there was only a mass of unrecognizable blonde meat.

"..." _Hmph._ "I've just slipped out here and there."

"HERE AND THERE?! ARE YOU SURE OF THAT?! I CAN GUARANTEE THAT I CAN WRITE A **LIST **OVER THE SHIT YOU'VE JUST HAD DONE THAT YOU'D CALL IT AS YOUR PLAY!"

"ASSHOLE! NAME IT THEN! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH TWO OR THREE MISTAKES!!"

His fined pale face snorted arrogantly at Naruto.

"Prepare yourself then." He pointed at the first line and spoke. "First, you made the same usual mistake of playing incorrectly the notes. Second, you didn't match the tempo Kakashi-sensei asked. "

The bronze figure retreated a little with shame. Unaware from the blonde's action, Sasuke continue his speech merciless.

"Third, you can't measure correctly the pauses given, so you played in the incorrect time. Forth, your stupid hand still needs some fundamental skills, because you still weigh more the wrong fingers!"

He suddenly felt down. Retarded. Why did he still make the basic mistakes if he trained diligently?

"Fifth, your idiotic mind plays the wrong dynamic, and I'm positively sure that, dobe, a pianissimo(1) isn't a fortissimo!! IDIOT! Sixth—"

"Alright already! Whatever you say, Teme-_sama._ Your bastard's shits still know no bounds." The blonde murmured the last sentence with a frown.

The angry graphite-eyes wanted to pulverize the stupid boy into dust. The moron asked for it, but when his stupid ego was injured, the coward backed down. He wanted to continue on humiliating Naruto, stomp his stubborn hyper nature until it ended into nothingness. He wasn't playing piano for fun, he didn't want to waste his time trying to educate a dumb monkey!

Sasuke was going to open his mouth, spout another venomous words. However, at the moment his gaze locked on the cerulean eyes, he stopped dead.

The usual brilliant face was clouded with sorrow, a foreign image from the unlimited beaming energy that the brunet was used to meet every class. He suddenly concluded that maybe he went too hard on Naruto.

Clenching back his teeth, he muttered something that was definitely less aggressive this time:

"Well, then let's play it again from the beginning. Take your time on re-reading the score. I'll wait for you."

After a pause, the blonde glanced suspiciously at his classmate, unsure feelings flooding in response from the raven's words. He wasn't expecting this…the dark-haired teen was almost going to open his mouth, on what he had guessed, to curse him. To undermine him. To deny his play.

Instead, he heard refreshing voice. This new piece of information turned Naruto's gears a little, that, maybe, the bastard wasn't such a big asshole.

"_Even though he still need some help in brooding department."_

Straightening himself, he grabbed the book and studied it, while giving a requesting peek from Sasuke. The other one just nodded in approval, sliding off the chair and leaving the blonde some time alone to concentrate.

Kakashi was, needless to say, extremely impressed from the fact that the Uchiha controlled his emotions and even…kind of soothed the blond boy. As far as he remembered, the silent teen never had huge considerations towards anybody. He always focused on piano, on how he had to improve further and further. Although it wasn't a very healthy way of living, the eldest of the trio knew what drove the tormented young man to the edge.

However, he wanted to correct this situation.

And it seemed that things are finally getting on the tracks.

"Maybe we should settle on tempo 80, Naruto, if that's alright for you."

Still looking at the pages, the blonde just mumbled an 'mmm' and positioned it back to the original place.

"Let's begin then."

The music finally sounded more prepared and pleasing to hear. Their coordinated pace moved smoothly along the lines. Though…

+ praaaaanggg…..+

"Um…oops?" Naruto sheepishly smiled from the seething graphite eyes.

This time, he consciously didn't block Sasuke's bang.

* * *

"Ow…." Massaging the back of his scalp, the hurted blue eyes scowled. "You didn't have to hit that hard!"

"Hn." The brunet snorted with the underlying message of _"You deserved it."_

"Teme…." Their point of discussion seemed that it will restart now.

"I don't want to ruin the fun kiddies, but I have to say that I intend for you to finish playing the first movement. And that means that I'll drag until three in the morning, if necessary." And before they could react, Kakashi closed the door and locked it, placing the keys into his pocket, very dangerously near the alarm button.

Both of them gulped dryly at their teacher and re-played the score with maximum of concentration.

* * *

After having the knowledge of this new music sheet to play, Naruto trained more frequently at Shikamaru's conservatory, from the need of a partner to play it. The lazy boy complained of having another troublesome score, but didn't deny helping the blonde.

And that's means, the "let's curse the bastard as much as we can" session ringed regularly on the poor pineapple-haired boy's ear.

"And then he said that I played too roughly in that part, the idiot! Look Shika, do I really play it that hard?!" He moved onto the keys, performing way too angrily to be considered decent.

Shikamaru doesn't have headaches regularly, but after the constant visits from his loud friend, the numbers of throbbing neurons was increasing rapidly.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

The brunet rubbed with his fingers the junction of his eyebrows, apparently wondering if such price for friendship was really worth it. The chatterbox increased his speed, so that probably means that he won't stop talking very soon. Sooooo…troublesome.

"Naruto, we're wasting time. Let's start playing it." Shikamaru smoothly changed the subject, not wanting to linger the torture.

"Oh yeah! I'm _so _going to show the teme who's the one who play piano badly!" Naruto huffed offended from the memory and sat in front of the instrument waiting anxiously to play.

The other young man just sat at the side rolling his eyes before joining his friend.

* * *

Perhaps it was the fact that Shikamaru knew Naruto longer than Sasuke, or maybe he was used to hear the blonde's style, nonetheless, they completed the exercise smoothly. A satisfied grin was stamped on the bronze face.

"That was great! I can't believe that we didn't make a lost of mistakes. Not bad huh?"

"Yes, it was decent."

"Sooooo much better when I play with the teme!"

"Really?…I wonder why…" From the rumors the brunet received, the Uchiha had an outstanding talent, so playing a regular difficulty level piece wouldn't be a complicated accomplishment.

"The teme often plays it too hasty for me to catch up! His pathetic excuse is that this score showed that it should be fast because it's an allegretto(2). But the music would sound better if we play it slower!"

"Maybe…" Shikamaru looked at the notes, analyzing them. Naruto always had good instincts in interpretation, something that his friend considered to be a rare talent.

"And them he complains that I play it too loudly! Ok, maybe in some parts I overdid a little, but since I thought that this parts have powerful chords, maybe we should emphasize it more. But he never understands, idiot, he just likes to play it like written on the book. Uptight asshole."

"Maybe if we do accentuate it without making it turn to be a staccatissimo(3) we'll find the results we desire."

"Hm…and in the measure where I start to play chromatic phrase, I'll force it down my part so it won't get annoying hearing high-pitched notes all the time."

"It's a good solution…but we better remember to balance our volumes in the end, so there won't have a sole focus on a voice."

"But won't it be confusing in the end?" A questioning blond brow glanced at his friend.

"As long as we can connect the phrases, I think that we'll be fine." Shikamaru idly scuffed the back of his head, feeling satisfied that Naruto would always give a unique touch to any music he played.

"You surely understand my point of view better than the bastard." Naruto raised a little his chin, thinking all the while.

"Well, the results from today were quite gratifying. And it is kind of fun playing with you."

The heap of golden hair nodded energetically, agreeing with the statement.

"We _are _evolving pretty fast, considering that we started to train only a week ago…"

The blue eyes were closed, in an approving stance.

"And I agree with your choices of Dynamics, since I think that you do make correct decisions about this."

"Hm…yeah yeah. No doubt about it." The cerulean eyes were gleaming with unvoiced pride and the blonde was grinning like mad.

"Unfortunately, I'm not your official partner, Uchiha Sasuke is, and playing well with me won't change your current dilemma."

Suddenly, the once before happy eyes quickly turned in to a scowl, while whining:

"Shikaaaaa………why do you have to be such a spoil sport?"

"This fact can't be changed, no matter how much you want to. It's the truth. Face your reality." Shikamaru smirked, enjoying the utter horror from Naruto's face. The blonde growled:

"Don't even remind me…did you say all that kind of words before, just to see me face-fault afterwards?"

"Perhaps…" The usual lazy face was replaced with a wicked smile.

"Sadists…I'm surrounded with sadists. First Kakashi-sensei, then Kurenai-sensei not to mention the teme…now you?! Et tu Brutus?!"

Shikamaru chuckled from the indignant squeak coming from his friend. Well, this certainly was worth all the pain he has from daily listening Naruto's cursing over Sasuke's.

"This is a payback, for all the times that I have to hear your babbling about your boyfriend."

"Sasuke's not my boyfriend!" His naturally tanned face was unnaturally beef red.

"I've never said anything about the Uchiha. Does that mean that you're considering him in a romantic aspect?" The brunet went into apparently in deep thought. "Or fucking buddies?"

It was getting late. The sun was almost setting down in the atmosphere, as everybody walked tiredly, relieved for the end of their classes. However, the people near a certain room couldn't help, but to pause a little, wincing at the loud scream of:

"YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE MY FRIEND, SHIKA, OR I WOULD HAVE CASTRATED YOU PERSONALLY!"

* * *

Naruto was stomping angrily throughout the corridors, cursing about his friend's wild imagination. Shikamaru always knew on how to strike proficiently the opponent's weak point. Wait a minute…he's not his foe!

"_Someday, someone remembers me for choosing carefully all the future friends I'll meet."_ If he had this kind of buddy, who needs enemies?

"Naruto-saaaannnnnnnn!!" And it seemed that one of the blonde boy incorrect choices of friendship came to him.

"Sai." The blue eyed teen inwardly sighed when he saw the paled teen.

"I'm glad to be able to meet my dearest dickless friend. Say, when are we going to have a date and consummate our relationship?"

"Sai, we only "consummate our relationship" if both of the sides are interested." Naruto looked drained at his crazy friend. He was already used to the brunet weird antics whenever the blonde met him.

"What's the matter of having a date with me? I read once from a book that dates are good to socialize with people and improve your self-esteem."

"I'm pretty sure that I socialize with everybody well enough and I have a high self-esteem, Sai."

"Then, why are you still a virgin?"

"WH-WH-WHAT DOES ONE THING HAS TO DO WITH ANOTHER??" The azure eyes surely contrasted well against his at present tomato face state.

"From what I read in another book, people with low self-esteem are usually virgins. So…want to fuck with me so we can fix this problem?" And, believe it or not, the overly paled teen spoke this sentence in a neutral tone to the staggering boy.

"NO, THANK YOU, BUT **NO. **Sai, if this is unavoidable, I think that I'd rather to stay in my current "low self-esteem" then to accept your perverted conclusions."

"Are you sure? When someone in this age is still a virgin, he'll suffer pent-up sexual frustrations, constant use of masturbation and excessive hormones running in your system."

"AAAAH MY EARS!! My ears, they're rotting from your tainted speech…." Sai simply ignored the blonde's yowling and proceeded smiling. Somewhere in the school, lazy eyes and lavender ones blinked in warning sensation that the purity of his friend's mind was in danger.

"It would be great Naruto-san. They say that sex is one of the greatest creation from God. We surely need to test it out to see if this statement is true, isn't it? And I've read about special toys, there's a vibrator especially made for— MMMPH!!" The short-haired man couldn't continue the description when Shikamaru had successfully cover Sai's mouth with his hands while Hinata covered Naruto's ears.

"Ok….time out. We genuinely advise you to stop saying this or we won't be responsive with our actions."

"Poor Naruto-kun…don't worry, we'll still preserve your chastity from all kinds of lechers lurking around…" The young girl sighed, pleased from halting in time the impending disaster,

"Um…thanks guys…I guess." Sometimes, Naruto wondered if he has _any _sane friend.

"You guys surely can be a party-bloopers…I was feeding essential information to Naruto-san!"

"Believe me, we _don't _want any supply of information coming from you. We surely don't want to traumatize Naruto's brains." The young man wearing a ponytail added a "troublesome" as an afterthought.

"You are being too over-protective. One day, anyone would lose his virginity and I was hoping I could help Naruto to relieve as fast as I could from this heavy responsibility. It assists on his mental growth."

"And I believe that you'd read this in a book. Which makes me wonder, what kind of book would write something like that…" The blonde asked, already fearing the answer he'll receive.

The perverted teen silenced for a moment, taking out fascicule with an orange cover.

"It saids here…Icha Icha Paradise." The blonde slapped his hand on his face, the pineapple-shaped head shook it negatively and the long-haired girl huffed another amount of air wearisome.

"Expected."

"Thought so."

"So troublesome."

"What?! It contains good material about mating!"

* * *

Explanation:

(1)pianissimo: the opposite of fortissimo, when you play it very softly, in a low volume.

(2)allegretto: the theme of the current trained score. Allegretto comes from the Italian "a little bit of Happiness", which causes the music to be more upbeat then other types. There's still faster ones, though.

(3)staccatissimo: remember about staccato? Well, let's just say that it's functions are pretty near the original, but you play with more energy.

* * *

Author notes: are you guys unhappy that there're few sasunaru moments in this chapter? ; ; Sorry people, but I had too much fun in describing Naruto relationship with his friends…I'll try to fill more sasunaru thingies later. XD

I have no idea why I've came up with this title….don't ask me… :P


	7. Cooperation Classes in need Right now

Author notes: Sometimes I wonder if I'm writing too fast the story… : s And lately I'm slacking off my graduation thesis, since I'm feeling more inspired to write this fic then to write homework. (naturally)

Well, a username called "urk" reviewed to me but stayed as anonymous…Even though I wanted to thank her/him for writing it for me. Therefore I'm writing my answer in this fic:

Thank you for the review! I'm truly concentrating on portraying Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, so I'm glad that you approved it. ; ) I kinda missed too their interaction in the first arc, hence, the reason I started to write this fic. You're not the only one who wants to tear limb to limb Kishimoto-sensei…the current story of the Naruto manga is soooo lame that I'm almost bawling with disappointment…

Disclaimer: If the fangirls had the chance of grabbing the Naruto's royalties, Sasuke would be pounding his ass long, long, loooong time ago…Sadly, reality sucks.

Warning: Homophobes and shippers that don't cheer for sasunaru, back off!

Let's begin…. :D

* * *

_Lesson 07 – Cooperation Classes in need Right now._

He had a long and exhausting week. Currently, it was already afternoon, seeing as Naruto walked languidly through the beautiful garden, the sunset illuminated his golden locks as the rays of brightness trying to boost the tired blue eyes. The familiar door handle, the one he already got used to open every Saturdays, looked intimidating for once after long months. For the first time since he started to have classes with Kakashi, he wasn't in the mood to enter in that house.

And the reason was him. Yes, the bastard, the arrogant complaining ice-prick jerk. The blonde didn't even want to dignify on naming him decently.

Surely, despite the few moments that Sasuke would wait until Naruto read the score, he didn't change his attitude towards the blonde boy. Criticizing, snorting, not to mention that the brunet often interrupted him and show how exactly he was supposed to play.

What really unnerved its blue eyes is that most of this times, Sasuke played correctly.

"Stupid teme…" the blonde mumbled, already at the piano studying fully concentrated.

"What, dobe?" another voice came from behind, and Naruto could even bet that right now the dark-haired boy was wearing his infuriating Uchiha smirk, ready to taunt him relentlessly.

He sighed. Today he wasn't in the mood to fight with Sasuke, the recital was happening in a few weeks from here and they even didn't finish reading the music. But still, the Uchiha had the galls to fight with him despite the perilous situation. And they called _him _childish…

"Let's train. We don't have all day, y'know."

The obsidian eyes merely arched an eyebrow in slight astonishment. The usual hot-headed blondie swallowed the imminent argument and asked quite patiently (but not politely) to him.

But that should be something natural, right? He was a clumsy, loud, stubborn idiot, however he did take music and piano seriously. There was no denying in this fact.

Sasuke actually was anticipating some sort of growling, cursing, or anything that didn't put off from the daily basis whenever he met the blonde. Fighting with him relieved plenty of his stress and he wanted to exploit this advantage.

But that wasn't the only reason.

He knew, that beneath all those clashes, there was something that would occasionally scratch inside his heart. From the very moment Naruto played that infamous Mozart Rondo, an unknown feeling took residence on his gut and would bother whenever it could.

In the times when he would discuss with Naruto, smirk at him and call him names, was when Sasuke could act like a regular teenager. Step aside his ambitious need of playing piano, forget for few moments that he had to kill his emotions and concentrate on training.

Although, now looking with a cool head and being objective, he only had few days left to train and they were faaaar away from perfecting the score. Not to mention that it was supposed to be _his _recital and he's being fooling around with the dobe. _"I guess I'm more immature then I thought." _He contemplated while scowling. He wasn't working seriously and if this problem carried on all along, they won't be able to finish in time.

"Re-play the 6th page in the 3rd line, there's a difference in tempo."

And it seemed that Kakashi reached to the same kind of conclusion, as he finally put aside his laid-back personality and stared with solemn at the teens. He increased his strictness, pointing every small mistake or slip out from any of the sides, which meant that they kept repeating again and again the same segment to, well, sincerely, it was starting to tick them off.

Who would have imagined that his teacher could be a ruthless dictator when he wanted to?

"Again. I want to hear correctly if Naruto played the pianissimo with brightness and Sasuke, try to be quieter than him."

"Kakashi-sensei…we've been playing the same part at least 10 times before."

"Constant practice is the key to perfectness, isn't it? Again."

They both heaved a long sigh. The boys were sitting in that damned piano for at least 4 hours and even the energetic blondie could see that, it this keeps up, his butt will start to flat down as squares. His backrear was also starting to sting a little, but whenever he would squirm the brooding teen would glare for attempting to invade his personal territory.

His ass is getting numb, damn it!

"Usuratonkachi, stop moving around like a hyperactive monkey."

"My ass huuuuuuuuuurtsssssss…………" Naruto whined, no longer feeling constricted from saying embarrassing words. He was tired, he was hungry and he was dying to punch the next living thing he could see.

"Kakashi-sensei, do we _really _need to continue practicing? We are getting a little bit fatigued about this."

The eldest one temporary halted, his hand on his chin.

"Okay…but play again the same measure I've asked."

The anguished moans filled the room as a response.

* * *

After another loooong row of hours playing in the following week, Sasuke swore that his body is starting to assimilate with the piano's chair, for constant sitting. He couldn't feel his backside anymore.

"Aaaah…..such a _beautiful _sunset….Bye bye sun! I'm pretty sure that when we _started _this bullshit we were seeing a _sunrise._" Naruto said with tints of irony. Kakashi curved his eyes upwards in chuckling motion.

"Well…Isn't it a good opportunity to witness and enjoy the wonderful laws of nature that god created?" The young men maimed _daggers _with their glare to his teacher.

"This is all your fault dobe. If you weren't such an unskilled idiot, I would have completed this music _long time ago_!"

"Pff…as if! You're the incompetent one! If you weren't such a bastard, right now I would be in my comfortable house, in my comfortable bathroom having my comfortable shower!! But nooo….I'm stuck with Mr. teme, prick ass!"

"And how do you prove that the fault is mine, not yours, dead last? Last time I checked, you played a simple Chopin Etüdes so horribly that made a black hole in Classical music history. The composer itself would be pretty ashamed of you."

"That time happened months ago!" The blonde screeched, blushing a little. "I've gotten better; idiot, if you want, I can play it again and you'll swallow your own fucking words!"

"No….thank you, I think that my ears are traumatized enough to try a second round." It was in these due times, Naruto speculated to himself if the dark-haired boy was prone to suffering. 'Cause, seriously….he _is _asking for a very good punch in his face after _that answer._

And he was conveniently sitting next to him. Who was he, to ignore such a good opportunity?

But the blue-eyed teen chose to stomp (very hard) on Sasuke's foot. After all, he's not going to injure his hand for such small reason. He watched with glee, that even though the silent boy just stood there, unwavering, there was slight wince in the graphite-eyes. Naruto grinned. This kind of response was enough for him….for now. Sasuke glared back, his gaze promising a much much painful retort for the blond. The stubborn azure eyes just glowered back. The battle was on.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, watching the young men, who are supposed to enter in adulthood in a few years, act like five years old brats. The recital was happening in a few days and even though they _finally _finished reading the music, there still a lot of details to accomplish. He did purposely made Sasuke and Naruto work together hoping that they would set their differences aside and make a good music as a result but up till now…these results aren't getting very gratifying.

After the sudden compassionate gesture from the dark-haired boy; the teacher was anticipating some kind of steady evolution between them. But, much for his disappointment, aside form this fleeting moment, Sasuke returned to his smirking-taunting ways as well as Naruto returned to his yelling-scowling ways.

And as much as he enjoyed their small acts of "affection", time was ticking and he needed to come up with some more desperate measures.

+praang…+ Another incorrect sound. The teacher sighed.

"Dammit teme! Why do you have to be so fast?!"

"Why do _you _have to be so slow?! I'm sure that an 80 years old cronie can play faster it than you!"

"This music isn't calling for faster motions!"

"SAYS WHO?! YOU?! I'm sure that your _feeble _mind was the one who came up with this _awesome _idea!"

"YEAH, AND WHAT IF IT WAS TRULY ME? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST IT?!"

Sasuke's voice suddenly turned very low and grave.

"Oh, nothing..." He inhaled a great amount of air and then screamed. "EXCEPT THE PART THAT YOU MADE THIS FUCKING MUSIC DRIFT TOO APART FROM THE ORIGINAL ONE! USURATONKACHI!"

"Haaa….do we _really _have to go in these sessions whenever we train?" Kakashi chose this moment to interrupt since he knew if he doesn't halt faster, they would enter in vicious discussion. He asked:"Naruto, Sasuke is somewhat correct in this statement. Why have you chosen to play it slower than asked? I'm sure that you heard the original piece with orchestra, right?"

"Yeah….I did…" Sapphire eyes peeked uncertainty to his teacher. "But…even though the music is the same between them, when an orchestra play it gives a different idea when a piano play it, right?"

Sasuke gave a derisive eye to his classmate.

"Hn. So what? Is that a pathetic excuse to say that you can't play as fast as an orchestra, dobe?" Kakashi cleverly ignored the Uchiha's mocking words.

"Hm…and then?" Naruto also chose to follow his teacher intention.

"Well…since we don't have as many voices as an orchestra, maybe they need a different kind of performance…I believe."

"So why have you chosen to play it slower in this part?" The grey-haired man encouraged for his student to precede his observations.

"This score is Presto, right? But this part is the few places that it's soft. I wanted to emphasize this feeling, so it will heavily contrast with the rest of the piece."

The other men presented in the room couldn't help but to feel a little bit amused from the blonde's observation. Nevertheless, Kakashi pointed out:

"Then, next time, warn Sasuke before if you intend to make those modifications. I believe that would make the things work out much more easier, wouldn't it?"

He subtly heard something like "...'_uld, if the pr…k wasn't such an as…ole" _muttering from the tanned boy.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we train other pieces, since we're near the day of the recital?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

The lazy expression was back again.

"Hm…why? It's perfect, like I've said." His onyx's eyes arched an eyebrow.

"Then it's good?"

"Of course not, it's way below the tolerable level. But since it's perfect, it'll be enough for this presentation." The brooding teen wanted to slaughter his stupid-ass of a teacher. Didn't he realize that he just said a fucking paradox?! Sasuke couldn't understand why there's the use to say such cryptic words.

Naruto stifled a chuckle when he saw Sasuke's confusing face. Though he had to admit that he didn't understand that either…

Kakashi unhurriedly set his gaze to the clock. Then, his eyes widened considerably:

"Oh, it's already eight o'clock?! Time sure passes quickly! I'm sure you guys are a little bit tired and wanted to go home huh?"

"_No kiddin…" _the teens reflected as an afterthought.

"Well, I'm not stopping you. See you next week! I have to go or I'll miss the Icha Icha…" The grey-haired man paused when he saw his students face filled with incredulity. He coughed, trying to recover his dignity:

"Well…expecting improvement next time ok?"

"Hn."

"Heh." Naruto couldn't help but slip a smile on his face.

* * *

The day before the presentation, both of the boys were called again for another training session, another _early _training session. Though they couldn't complain because Kakashi would personally ask for school absences for this special occasion, and playing piano is far more pleasurable than having boring classes.

But that doesn't stop them from yawning every time and then.

Naruto was already getting somewhat used to live in that house, since in this past few weeks he's practically spending the entire day training with Sasuke. The only gap of difference between this place and his home was the fact that he still would return to his residence to enter in coma, the current equalized expression to "sleep".

They quietly munched their lunch after exteeensive hours of training (plus biting, scowling, attempts of murder from both of the sides) although it was noticeable for the adult that their feet were "dancing" behind the table trying to outrun one to another. In the afternoon, Kakashi finally asked Sasuke to play the programmed music, "_just in case that I haven't forgotten anything._" The grey-haired man said.

They returned to work on the four-handed score when the clock registered 6 in the afternoon, their energies expended and their patience in low supply, dangerously beeping red guaranteeing a blood bath if it finally reached to zero. The situation couldn't get worse, as they felt an annoying rumbling from their empty stomachs.

To their pleasant surprise, a maid came to the room riding a small cart, with the most cliché silver bowls presented to them. When she raised both of them, they could instantly smell the pleasant scent coming from the dinner plates, small white smokes poofing all the while, making the setting even more desirable.

Naruto watered at the sight. "Kakashi-sensei…is that…is that…" his eyes suddenly sparkled into a childish joy. "_Ramen?"_

His teacher gave a friendly grin. "Sure it is. Miso ramen, your favorite flavor right? Jiraiya said it was." The energetic bobbing of head upside and down was the answer that his guesses were correct.

Sasuke also peeked into that wooonderful table lied there. Oh god….is that, tomatoes? Lots of them, different colors in different sizes, all set in different kinds of recipes. And, oh! Is that _onigiri_?? His second favorite food. Inner Sasuke was cackling madly but outer one made only a small impressed eye.

"_Seems that I've caught their attention." _The eldest of the trio grinned at the drooling-Naruto face and Sasuke's trying-hard-not-to-salivate-too-much one.

"Now here's the catch. If you are able to finish this score today, all this delicious food will be yours. The recital is tomorrow right?" After seeing the cautious nods he proceeded. "Then, do your best. This time I won't hold back all the criticism and I want this music to end _perfectly_."

"_That means before he was taking it easy with us before?" _They shuddered from the thought.

The appetizing smell was infesting all sides of the room making hard for the teens to concentrate in the score. If possible, the music started to become even more haphazard and hushed.

Another chord was played incorrectly.

"IDIOT! How are we going to finish this fucking thing if you keep doing mistakes like that??" The raven scowled loudly.

"And how am I gonna concentrate so much if the wonderful smell of ramen is crawling into my nostrils??" His stomach grumbled angrily.

"I'm hungry too you know!" Its pale hand banged with frustration the piano keys.

"But you've also made a mistake you bastard! Why the hell you'd play a fortissimo in here?!"

"I didn't play a fortissimo! I played a forte!" He raised his chest defiantly against the blonde.

"Are your ears filled with wax or what? You played a fortissimo!"

"Forte!"

"Fortissimo!"

"Forte!"

"Fortíssimo!"

"Forte! You dobe!" (1)

"Fortíssimo! You bastard! Fine! Let's ask Kakashi-sensei opinion! He'll whip out your stupid asshole face! Just you wait!" Naruto turned his head to ask the teacher, when he found out that the man wasn't present in the room.

"Huh? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" the tanned boy asked.

"Probably in the bathroom." Sasuke shrugged. The blonde boy was almost nodding in agreement when he had the horrible realization.

"Hey teme…what time is it now?" The dark-haired boy quirked an eyebrow dubiously and reached to his clock on his wrist.

"Why are asking this dobe? It's……" His onyx eyes widened reaching the same type of conclusion. "8….o'……clock….."

Naruto ran to the door and twisted its handle.

It was locked.

He suddenly felt that all of his blood left his body. As Sasuke stared all the color from the tanned face disappear in instants, he also went towards the exit and tried to open it. He buckled at it a little bit, without any reliable results. The cerulean eyes were filled with determination and he ran his body to the door. No response.

"WHAT"

"THE"

"HELL?!"

A voice interrupted their indignant yells.

"Hello my dear students! Enjoying your temporary imprisonment?" a chirped sadist sound came from a black box located in one of the walls.

"Kakashi-sensei! What kind of sick joke is this?!" Sasuke screamed with rage, his composure long forgotten now.

"Huh? What kind of sick joke did I do?" the metallic voice couldn't filter the sarcastic reaction. "I'm simply testing this equipment that I bought yesterday. I guess it's approved, since you can hear my voice and so am I from yours."

"Kakashi-sensei! Why is the door locked?!" Naruto shrieked desperately.

"The recital is tomorrow kiddos. And we still have a looong way to make this score flawless. So I decided that, if you both could be more acquainted with each other, forget your animosities for now and train till the next day, maybe we'll accomplish the mission, right?"

"By locking us in the room?! What kind of logic is this?!"

"You _will _get to know to each other this way, for better or for worse. Oh well, if I see a formless corpse by the morning, at least I will know that the murderer would be one of you."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Too bad, I find it to be quite hilarious at my side. Oh, and your dinner, better savor it before it goes cold huh? And take it as a type of…apology, from me. See ya later!" There was a loud click followed later, leaving the gaping boys in stupor. They slowly turned their faces to stare to each other, when they finally realized what they were doing and turned away from each other scowling.

"Damn…this room is sound-proofed."

"Tell me something that I didn't know, usuratonkachi."

"Asshole…how about we find a security flaw? Like a place that it isn't locked, or a wall that it isn't bullet-proofed."

"_And how is a non bullet-proof wall is going to help us…?" _Sometimes the raven gets a little bit impressed from the trail of thoughts from his classmate.

"There's no such thing. I saw how Kakashi-sensei built this room. There's a potential risk that there'll be burglars whenever we held a recital, so he designed it to be in high-security form."

"………………………………and this room is sound-proofed."

"………………………………and this room is sound-proofed."

"And if you guys want to sleep, I'm sure that if you rearrange the chairs in a row, it'll become a quite comfortable bed!" Another too willy cheerful voice interrupted their talk.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI-SENSEI! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE THAT SADIST!" Naruto flailed frantically his arms in frustration.

"Meeting and learning Naruto-kun. Well, good night, I've….a soap-opera to watch." Another click resounded clear at the current silence between the teens.

"What do we do now?" His glazing azure eyes were already filled with tears.

Sasuke sighed and reached to his plate.

"First we eat, then we'll think."

* * *

_Another heavy bang._

"You're wrong idiot. Why would you increase the sound in this part? You make no sense!"

"Aaargh……Do you enjoy smacking my head all the time, you asshole?" He didn't want to wait for the answer, when he met the smug smirk coming from his partner.

After they ate their food, they listened to Kakashi advice and gruntingly restarted to play piano. There was an underlying agreement that they desired to achieve the desired results, as they were being aspirant pianists.

It was already 10 pm but the teens still continued to argue to each other. For having points of view that would diverse, both of the young boys had stubborn behaviors and wouldn't let down their battle auras. Minutes were turning to hours and they were feeling more and more exhausted. The blonde finally snapped:

"The hell…why do you have to be such a jerk? Whenever I play with my friend, we never encountered any problem. In fact, our music is actually moves smoothly." He drew small breaths, too tired from too much yelling.

"How would I know? Probably because your friend has the same dumb neurons like yours, so you both play by similarity."

"Teme…" Naruto finally grabbed the collar of Sasuke's and growled. "I'm already used by your mocking, so I'm okay for your daily prissy ass cursing, but don't you _dare _talk badly about my friends!"

The clear blue orbs no longer held the usual brightness as he glared darkly at the graphite ones, his patience wearing down to a thin thread. _No one_ could get away from insulting his friends. The Uchiha merely smirked back.

"Touched your sore spot?"

"Shut the fuck up." He added afterwards. "Son of a bitch."

Sasuke just hitched an eyebrow observing the sudden angry outburst from his classmate. The dobe always had a foul mouth, but he never went too far from his limits. It was the first time he actually called the brunet with such low name, so, maybe, he really did poke a tender part.

"_Why…why do I like so much to drive him to the edge?" _His musings were interrupted when Naruto sighed:

"Let's…let's see all the parts that need some restructuring right? I'm going to use a pencil and mark it over."

"Hn." For fleeting mere seconds, Sasuke in fact wanted to apologize. Though, _that _would be an absurd. Uchihas don't apologize. Ever.

In the end, they circled lesser parts then they thought. Naruto frowned while analyzing them:

"Well…except one place or other, most of our mistakes are Dynamics ones."

The brunet almost wanted to come with a smart-ass retort but decided against it. Instead he spoke:

"That's because you like to emphasize too much the fortes and in a measure later you play too weakly. You are the one who'll play the harmony, if your voice is weaker than mine, it'll sound completely wrong."

"Bah…I'm a firm believer that all the voices have their importance in a score. Or why the hell the composer would put in that in the first place?" The blonde crossed his arms rebelliously.

"Yes, all the voices have their function inside the music, but my job is to lead you as well as your job is to play the main part. Why would you want to change these tasks?"

Naruto gave a skeptic stare.

"Why do ya have to always follow the goddamn book? We play the way we want to, the way we believe it'll be better for us, not the way everybody follows!"

"What everybody follows is what how the composer had written. Their way is correct!"

"And that's why you're such an ice-prince. Your royalness has to stick with the rules, playing without having fun. What's the problem on innovating a little?"

"Why do you have to improvise every goddamn time?! The moment your dobe's mind decide to pour your "individuality"" The brunet emphasized his sarcasm drawing quotation marks with his fingers. "Everything will screw up! Look, I don't know how you do it, but in a moment your style is crying as loud as your mouth then suddenly you're so quiet that my part can't help but to be louder than yours. Do you have a bipolar personality or what?"

"And how do you want me to do then?! You won't agree with my ideas, I can't synch with your style, so how do you want to solve this problem?"

"Simple. Just listen to my advice and everything will end smoothly." The low-baritone voice were tainted with arrogance, his lips tilted upwards at one side.

"Jerkass….I thought that this piece was a four-handed one! As being a four-handed, I believe that we should have some teamwork! Or at least have some equal status, bastard!" The urge to beat that conceited asshole came back full-force again.

"I would, if you yourself weren't the one who didn't listen to any advice and played like a monkey king in his forest. You're the one who started it."

"You…you……SIGH" Both of their heads lifted heavenward after exhaling an exhausted air. "Alright…we did make our first move wrongly. How about we fix it for tomorrow's presentation? Errr…" The blonde glanced at the clock. "Today, actually."

The brunet gaze at the cobalt eyes for a while, as if he considering his proposal, Naruto thought. Then, the Uchiha's smirk lifted Sasuke's mouth.

"The very first good idea you had since I met you, usuratonkachi."

"Hmph…let's start." His grin wasn't as bright as before, but for now was enough.

* * *

"Almost there…almost. We still have…5 pages left, yay!"

"Incredible…"

"What?"

"I've never thought that I'd see the sun rise in the horizon bit by bit, but I guess I was wrong…I've never worked so much in my life."

"Me too…(yawns) when this loony bin ends, I will crash on my bed."

"Stop yawning dobe! (yawns) It's contagious! Damn! All my muscles are sore." He stretched his arms as far as could get.

"You're yawning too! (yawns) Stop doing thaaaa….(another yawn)….t. We only have some parts too end, focus man!"

"You focus, usuratonkachi, you're the one who have endless energy." The paled arms slowly crossed to each other cushioning the soft black locks.

A quirk of blond eyebrow. "You're not sleeping here, are you?"

An angry and tired glare. "What's there to stop me?"

"You'll drool on the keys!" A roll of eyes.

"I never drool dobe."

"Then you're not human! Every person (yaaaaawns) drools once in his life."

"(Yawwwnssss….) Whatever."

"Hm…."

"….You're not sleeping next to me are you?" An inquiry glance.

"What's there to stop me?"

"…Hn."

Kakashi later went to the studio; his intention was to call the boys for breakfast. After twisting the keys, he opened the door and stared at the picture baffled.

Both of the young men were sleeping on top of the white pieces of the piano, one with a relaxed face (something that Kakashi hadn't seen in _years_) and the other with a small drool on his mouth.

Knowing that it'd be better not to interrupt such endearing scene, he called a maid to laid some pancakes for them (the dinner was brutally eaten and no crumb was left to tell the story) and silently closed the door.

The sweet air filled the atmosphere, complementing the small rays of sunshine numbly touching the tranquil expression in the room.

* * *

The usual empty studio slowly gathered different kinds of people; some were mere listeners, while others were critics, reporters and all sorts.

Sasuke was used to this kind of environment, nevertheless there's even now a tingling sensation in his stomach.

"Sasuke." Came a pleasant male voice from behind.

"Neji. Thanks for coming." He felt slightly surprised from the presence of his friend. Both of them had tight schedules, so it pleased the raven that the Hyuuga would rearrange his agenda to listen to his recital.

"No problem. Jyuugo, Ino, Shino and Chouji also came here." The lavender eyes then glinted with mischief. "Karin and Suigetsu too."

Sasuke groaned. The humping girl and the idiotic boy. Things couldn't get any better.

"And where's _your _usuratonkachi?" Neji teasingly remarked the possessive part. The Uchiha stared with disbelief. His _friend _in reality came to see the dobe blonde instead of coming to witness his performance?

"Don't get me wrong Uchiha…your presentation is so good that there's no need to see it personally. I came here to see something more interesting." Neji smirked, scanning over the room for some kind of spiked golden hair.

The graphite-eyed boy just snorted. "I'm going to see if he's in the auditory. Probably meeting one of his friends or something." He peeked from behind the door, looking for the energetic boy. However, his gaze abruptly halted towards a figure.

The same type of eyes. The long and gracious position. The smooth midnight hair tied in a neat knot. His cold gaze.

"_Aniki._"

He gulped.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) the dialogue: I kinda got inspired on a crack fic written by Momopi. It's hilarious! If you guys are interested, I can link it to you.

* * *

Author notes: now THAT's what a call a long chapter! Sorry guys. I wasn't in the mood to break in two chapters, because all of them hold the same theme.

Did you like the small cliffhanger? (innocent smile) readers: (deathglare)

I guess not.

Now _this _chapter has enough sasunaru moments huh? XD

REVIEWS ARE COMPLETELY WELCOMED HERE!


	8. Our Recital

Author notes: (scratches head) though it is kind of flattering that I had this many hit marks and the heart-warming reviews (thanks everyone) I _do _appreciate if anyone could leave _more_ reviews for me. It's a refreshing point to know that I'm not falling apart, or there's nothing wrong in my fic. Ah well... (Those, are the translated words of: WAAAAH!! Sob sob, leave more reviews pleeeeaasseee!!)

Disclaimer: Yawwwnsss...you know what I'm supposed to write...I'm not going to write again...(sleeps in a corner)

Warning: (raises eyebrow) I'm still sleeping ya know...zzzzzzz...there's sasunaru...that's all...

* * *

_Lesson 08 – Our Recital_

_There were echoes in his steps. He wanted to make sure there were. One after another...another and...hoping, yearning that the nightmare won't arrive so soon._

_Kilometers became meters...meters became centimeters...The door knob finally stared at him, greeting as he unlocked the steady and suffocating world from it's behind. Twisting and opening his undesired key, his chest throbbing painfully as the golden metallic object finally turned into a cold click. Now there wasn't any protection laid in front of him. Now there wasn't any life inside of him. Inhaling pure oxygen with all the strength from his lungs, he stepped inside._

_His cleaned shoes walked through the hall, in robotic motions directly towards to his bedroom. The dark home wasn't something that he could avoid to, but he didn't want to prolong the torture, if possible. Go to his room...go to his safe sanctuary._

_A noise interrupted his course of actions. It came from the living room. From where his piano lied. Muffled voices. Cold voice. He poured speed in his stride, already fearing for the worst._

_Did he really want to open another door again, to meet something more that would scar his soul forever? _

_The creamed color wood was already pried open, waiting to violate his memory._

_Pieces. A lot of pieces on the marbled floor. Screws, hammers, nails, wood pieces...He blamed himself for having a perfect memory, imprinting the scattered furniture into his anguished iris._

_His desecrator stood in a corner, witnessing the destruction without illicit emotions. It called all of his inner control for not snapping at his brother:_

"_Aniki...what are you doing?" His voice was trembling with shadowed rage._

_He anguled his head, staring straight at the tall figure, looking for reasonable answers. His eyesight always caught the intimidating posture, gazing from below the unreachable deity. He's so small...he'll be always too small. The cold stare prevailed._

"_Can't you see? I'm moving away the piano."_

"_Why? Why would you do that?" his tiny tone of desperation went unheard from his bigger brother._

"_I presumed, since you're already having classes with the __**infamous**__" his voice laced with darkness and sarcasm "Hatake Kakashi, there won't be any need of this junk."_

"_I still need it everyday to practice my scores!" But, the youngest Uchiha knew that this reason won't be enough. Never would be enough._

"_You don't __**need **__to practice everyday. In fact, you won't __**ever**__ practice here. Here, you won't waste your time doing unnecessary rubbish. I won't tolerate if you continue to discard your intelligence and abilities in…__**these**__" The taller brother scrunched his nose with disgust. "when you can study and become a esteemed adult."_

"_It's…." __**It's not a waste of time. **__The tiny form wanted to yell, but his voice stopped at his throat. "Why are you moving them? It's one of hahaue (1) precious heritage! She loved this piano! It's one the rarest piano that Liszt played! Are you going to disrespect hahaue memories for doing that?!"_

"_No…that's why I'm sending this to a museum. There it'll have its true utility." The eldest of the house moved away from the room, ending the discussion._

"_Stop…__**STOP**__!" His tiny hands grabbed one of the workers that was carrying the piano's cover, struggling in attempt to conceal the hopeless end. "Stop unscrewing my piano. Stop taking away its pieces. __**Stop moving it away**__!"_

_The workers looked at their superior confused, waiting for any kind of direction. Itachi just waved his hand to resume their operation. His distant echoes tapped roughly Sasuke's movements._

"_Outoto…stop being childish and move. You're disrupting their work."_

_Foolish, he knew…but he couldn't help but to take some of the piano pieces and tightly secure next to his chest. His brother sighed, calling the security guards._

"_Grab him, far away from the piano."_

"_But…Itachi-sama…" one of them asked hesitantly._

"_Are you going to disobey me? Take him."_

_A guard tried to delicately wrap his fingers onto Sasuke's wrist, however the young boy stubbornly escaped from their grasps._

"_Don't make it difficult outoto…you're just trying to stop the inevitable."_

"_I won't let the piano get away from __**me**__…__**I WON'T.**__" His words no longer held any logic and he was getting hysterical. _

_Someone…someone make this nightmare end…_

Please?

_He yelped when one of the adults caught his arms with strength, another one shoved down all the piano pieces, scattering through the floor making a melodious heartbreaking sounds. He punched…he slapped…he bitted…none of them had effective results._

_Someone tackled him from behind, making his hands immobile. He watched, as piece by piece, heart by heart…disappeared to him._

_He wanted to howl, to scream, to turn deaf and blind. Nevertheless, he couldn't do it…he won't do it. He won't lose, show his feelings to his brother and reveal his weakness. He can't._

_The last wooden piece got away from his eyesight. The same arms that imprisoned him, sort of patted sympathetically from behind. He couldn't feel this movement though…his heart was already far away from any soothing._

_His eyes hurted and stung like hell, blurring and twisting his mind, wanting to break his impenetrable wall. He hurriedly went to his room._

_When he arrived at his bed, distant hiccups could be heard somewhere. The maids tried to call him for dinner, but he only heard obscure voices._

_His soul still cried for that memory…even now._

* * *

Naruto was getting _livid!_ They still needed to train the last time for Kakashi's last approval, but the teme was nowhere the sight. The mansion was huge and the blonde tried to search wherever he could, however, the brunet was out of sight.

He found a long-haired teen, which he remembered that he talked to Sasuke before. Tapping lightly on the shoulder, he asked:

"Have you seen Uchiha-san? Y'know, duck-butt hair, pale-sickening skin, anti-social man?"

Neji lifted one of his eyebrows in astonishment. For someone he barely met, the blue-eyed boy surely filled a lot of "compliments" of Sasuke. The Hyuuga _knew _that the tanned boy laid in front of him must be the "usuratonkachi". No doubt about it.

"I've seen him before, but I'm afraid that I can't pinpoint his current location, um…"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Now he was acquainted by his name. The Uchiha always called his classmates with exquisite terms. The pastel purple eyes warily smiled to Naruto, but it was enough to earn a beaming grin from the other.

"Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, you can call me Naruto if you want."

"Naruto-san." He observed the clear azure eyes, contemplating on what he should do. As a friend, Neji shouldn't babble any of Sasuke's secrets, although there was something on the young man that told him that maybe he could trust the tanned boy.

A chance for a change.

"Maybe you should ask Hatake-sensei for some help." He gave this hint, knowing that their teacher could give better directions them him. Heh. At least the Uchiha won't whine that he was a traitor. He didn't give illegal information.

Giving a nod and a small wave of hand, Naruto looked out for the grey-haired man.

"Kakashi-sensei! The Teme is amiss!"

Surprisingly, his mentor didn't have a book on his hands. He spoke with a serious intonation:

"I thought so." His black eyes turned to the blue ones and said. "Naruto, Sasuke right now is a little bit unavailable. Maybe we should go seeking for difficult places to reach. I'll help you out."

"What? Did the jerk had pissied off his pants and ran away cowardly?" Surely this will be a good material for black-mailing.

"Hm…something like that. Let's go." Even though there was a smile on Kakashi's face, there was something on his teacher's tone that showed that in this case that Sasuke's vanishing wasn't related to last minute uneasiness.

Naruto quickened his steps.

"It'll be better if it's a good excuse, 'cause the recital is going to start in 5 minutes!"

* * *

Sincerely, he thought that he was a chicken (do not make any stupid comparison to his hair please) and he needed to obey his logical side. His body ached from his tense position and the recital was going to start soon.

He just stood there, in the darkness, waiting for his courage to gather. His brother never came to any of his presentations; Itachi always said that he had better things to do then watching his continuous failures. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought.

Nevertheless, there he was, crouching in a corner, like a kid fearing thunders on rainy days. He had 17 years, he no longer was an infant, no longer would fear that unapproachable sight. He had grown.

And he still sat at the far depths of the room. So ironic.

"Aaaaaaaargh……." Foolish. He was…a foolish man.

Sasuke heard a door creaking open. The searching steps from an unknown person, probably looking for him. Light gradually filled the cubicle.

"There you are…Teme, we're late! C'mon, let's go to the studio!" The annoying voice reverberated at his ears. Naruto.

The grey eyes skeptically stared at the blonde. The sapphire eyes narrowed, not understanding the commotion. He offered a tanned hand:

"Well? Are you injured 'r somethin?"

Sasuke slapped away the concerned fingers.

"Hn." He raised himself from the floor, carefully adding a glare to his classmate.

"You're welcome, I guess….ungrateful bastard." Naruto hmphed at his partner and walked to the exit.

They walked silently to the hall, no one uttering a sound. The blonde boy gave the Uchiha some time to rest while the other gave side-glances, daring the dobe to question anything.

When reached at the door of the studio, Kakashi was already waiting for them, with a mixed expression between annoyingness and concern. Naruto asked:

"Can we delay a little bit the presentation? 'Cause we still haven't finished the last pages and you still need to hear it at last."

Kakashi suspended their gaze, pacing over something. Then, the crossed arms slowly untangled between them and his teacher closed his eyes untroubled.

"No…at this point, I believe that there won't have any reason to hear it, even if you did have some errors it'll be too late to correct it."

"But…" Sasuke intervened but was cut off again.

"Even if you make a mistake, it is my responsibility for choosing you both as my protégées, so they won't blame you. And even if you _did _slip up now, I believe that you're capable enough for making those bad parts doesn't sound horribly though."

He watched at the discomfort of their students with somber vision. He dropped the final bomb:

"And above else, I believe in you two. I know that you won't make any mistakes and the music will be great. Make me proud, Naruto. Sasuke." Both of them relaxed slightly their faces, one gave a toothy grin while the other quirked the side of his mouth.

Kakashi smiled and gave a small thumbs up to the boys, before entering the auditorium and sitting on a chair. The teens gulped nervously.

Itachi still stood there, waiting for something that his brother will never comprehend.

The tanned boy captured the dark-haired man uneasiness, the tense rushing in his veins spreading the venom. It was disturbing that Uchiha, the icy prince, would be edgy, above anyone else.

"Are you really ok and all? Maybe if you want to read the score again, or something…"

Sasuke mentally ignored the concerned blue eyes prying on him, luring his mind to pour down his soul.

But, he knew that if he continued to give awkward signs, the dobe would probably feel affected as well and played badly.

So, for the sake of their presentation, maybe it'd be better to explain a little bit. (yeah, sure…)

The paled hand rubbed his closed eyes wearily, sighing on the side. He spoke:

"Well…I don't have any problem. Just…a little bit nervous."

Naruto stared at his classmate, silently, encouraging him to continue his speech.

"My bigger brother is here. Well…let's say in small terms that…he doesn't approve the fact that I play piano. That's all." There, he waited for his sentence.

"Hm…" The expressive face fell in comprehension pace, analyzing the other classmate.

Sasuke's brain was running in haywire.

_I don't need any pity. I don't NEED IT! No more…I've had enough, I can't tolerate it. I. Don't. Need…it._

"Well, so let's kick ass and make the asshole regret his decision for life!"

Naruto flashed his blinding grin and moved at a side for Sasuke to enter. The graphite eyes widened considerably after a long time but he smirked.

"Oh…and can you fulfill this promise you've just had said?"

"Bastard….'f course I can! Believe in me!"

"Whatever. Let's go…Naruto."

This time, the cerulean eyes amplified so much that could be compared to the sides of dinner plates. It was the first time that the brunet called his name.

Somehow, this idea looked comforting.

"After you, teme." His anxiety finally streaming down like dirty water on the sink.

* * *

The silence after the polite applauses that filled the auditorium was everything to show that they entered at the stage.

The piano, who in those past months had continuously taunted and mocked the poor blonde, laid in the center, giving a dubious glance, heavier than anyone else in the room. Naruto grinned. This time, he won't let "him" down.

They sat, one at the side of another, waiting for the signal. The start. Inhaling all his inspiration and exhaling all the problems that still linger in their spirits, they motioned. Together.

The sweet sound of their hearts.

The indigo eyes ran all over the keys taking care of every feeling and happiness that the score could provide. The graphite eyes played, controlling and offering to the melody, the ability to soar through the skies.

One complemented another. One, couldn't continue without other. If one voice dropped, the other would lose its meaning.

Such was the significance of this music. Four hands, two persons, one entity. Naruto colored, painted, gave _life_ to him, while Sasuke dictated the pace and refrained all possible excessive parts. After exhausting months, they finally understood each other, without the need of words.

The blonde boy knew that his partner would prefer to have a continuous rhythm, steady Dynamics and needed expressions to light it up.

The brunet knew that the "dobe" wanted someone to help his weakness, support his performance and needed technique that he still lacked.

Styles so apart but their jigsaw pieces fitted to each other. The piano reflected their play, rebounding everywhere with harmonious tunes.

Kakashi watched at their students, his chest swelling with satisfaction. Content that they were able to surpass their flaws, surrounding and defeating all his previous doubts. He was sure that there'll be other days when the young men would receive his praise, but for now he wanted to savor this glorious moment.

Each of Sasuke's or Naruto's friends felt the instant shock when their numb fingers expertly showed to them their growth and their dependence to each other. The cracks of their private fortifications were breaking at last. Something was evolving. Something was on the move.

As to other listeners, they were enveloped by the perfect tuning and synchronization of two hearts. If the muse of music really existed, then, it should be there, in this seconds.

Something inside of Itachi's heart…it…but it shouldn't be here. Never. For the sake of his parents, he'll kill this feeling.

When the last cadence was shown and their hands were raised signaling the end of the show, loud claps erupted inside the room. The final recognition of their intense performance.

"Not bad, right, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn." He wasn't going to signal the white-flag so easily. "At least learn how to bow decently, usuratonkachi."

The Uchiha felt a strong angry pinch on his right arm in this time, though he couldn't suppress a small smile tilting on his face.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Hahaue: the _extremely _formal type of calling someone's mother in japanese. Usually used on noble family, royalty, or in this case, strict family. :P Chichiue is for father, aniki is for bigger brother, aniue is also for bigger brother, but this is when a girl call onto his brother. Aneue is for bigger sister. Outoto is for younger brother.

* * *

Author notes: at the start I intended to focus only on Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, but somehow Kakashi stole a little bit of their spotlight on the show. :P He sorta became a type of father to them, somehow…a very strange father, coming to think about it, a normal father wouldn't lock them in a room for a whole night. Oh well… At Naruto's part, I almost had the urge to put: "Believe it!" instead of "Believe in me!" but thankfully, I changed my mind. XD

Oh wow, this chapter is waaay shorter than the last one.

And no, we're still veeeeeeeeeeeryyyyyyy far away from the end. Trust me.

Leave some reviews and make this fanfic author happy! XD


	9. Our Friends

Author notes: Thanks for the kind reviews and support!

Iyaaaaa….lol, I'm getting a little bit rusty on writing those stuffs. Seriously, finally my inspiration muse had gone down. Perhaps if anyone could review to me it'll come back bit by bit? (readers: Are you trying to coax us to bribe you? Me: Maybe…)

Jokes aside, college here is getting a little bit more hassled, so I might slow down the updates. (sorry!) But first, I'm going to answer the anonymous reviews here:

To ddd: thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked my portray of Sai, and as a present, Sasuke's first signs of jealousy is going to be displayed in this chapter. Fufufufufu….

To tysonandkai: I'm glad that you'd liked my story! I hope what you've being speculating is true…but, seriously, I'm pretty sure that I don't bite, don't have a third eye attached with GPS trying to find all the reviewers, and I'm a tamed human that will feel pretty content with any kind of answer, small or big. I'm happy that you've read my author notes, most of the time I've always asked myself if anyone is reading them. (on the other hand, I think that maybe not reading it is a good idea….I write a lot of nonsense stuff, lol) I'll try to keep the good work, thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto is the one who had the great idea of making jumpy fluorescent ninja boy. I'm the one who's using this material to convince that he should change to jumpy fluorescent _horny-gay _ninja boy. We're almost there, believe it…

Warning: I think that if you still continued to read this fanfic, despite the previous warnings I posted before, then you probably are sasunaru fan, or at least a sasunaru fan in denial. Admit it!

To the story, my victims!

* * *

_Lesson 09 – Our Friends – sub-title: Strange coincidences Doesn't Exist_

The faint scattered spotlights illuminated the usual silent mansion in this night. The fountain in the middle of the garden dimly reflected its full moon, permeating the scenario with its artificial dim glow. Around the enormous house, clinks of crystal champagne, animated chatter in different kinds of tones, voices, rustling of luxurious fabric, clicking of expensive shoes. Waiters walked around from group to group, offering exquisite appetizers, wondrous and fine smells coming from strategically well placed tables, it's subtle aroma drawing gracefully at every present expectant.

"RAAAAAAAAAAMEEENNNNNNNNN!!" …or not.

Ohmygod. Oh. My. God. His ramen-detector swore that there was his oh-so-wonderful favorite meal in…..(Naruto inhaled deeply) oh! 3 meters from here at 5 o'clock! RAAAAMMEEENNNNNN………..ramenramenramenramen. He was getting _FAMISHED_!

His obvious ramen-induced mind forgot to remind that in such high-class event, normally, they wouldn't cook something casual like _ramen. _Yeah, that succulent noodles, filled with delicious miso soup and all of his favorite toppings…pork, naruto, nira(1), seaweed…..oh god, he's not watering now, is he?

Quickly going towards the source of that aaaaawwwesome smell, he failed to see a pink form coming onto him. All of his vision was focused on one thing, one food, and no one is going to stop him till his hands got the hold of that bowl!

"OOWW!!" Aaah….interruptions, interruptions, God doesn't fare with him at all….

"Stupid Naruto, I've been calling you for AGES but you didn't answer me in ANY moment! How could you ignore your friend huh, dummy!!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto didn't even need to recognize the person behind him, he knew her punches far too well (even better then her glass-creaking voice).

"Hmph. Now you're talking to me. What's with you, it's almost looked like you've been hypnotized or something!"

"Usually, Haruno-san, when he's like that, it meant that _ramen _is involved in some way." Answered a young man who had a strange style of hair, cut cleanly in horizontal manner, resembling a chinese bowl.

"I though' so. Hah, Naruto 's only moved by ramen and piano. His life only consists on these!" Snorted another guy, a ruffian with triangular tattoos.

"Heh. So stupid. Naruto's dreamland must be pianos Steinways and Ramen with all kinds of flavors…" Chuckled a blonde woman with four pigtails.

"Hey, that's really a not bad idea…" Naruto beamed at their friends.

"Oh man…and that's why you didn't even dignify on even saying a small hi to us. What, do your brains actually locate on your stomach Naruto?" The blonde's woman brother rubbed his forehead troubled.

"Boys…I think that you'd tease poor Naruto-kun enough. We even didn't congratulate his presentation today!" Beamed a chinese girl, wearing two sided buns.

"No problem Tenten! I'm also happy that you guys came here to see my performance! Thanks, Sakura-chan, Lee, Kiba, Temari, Kankurou!" The blonde grinned happily to them, their dearest friends.

"You welcome! You know, I was kinda having fun on coming here…High-class people sure are amusing! So edgy…don't they have better things to do in life?" Sakura teased, looking around the gazes concentrated on the group.

But that would be a given, naturally. The pink-haired girl was using checkered mini-skirt, chains pooling on her waist, layers of slightly ripped t-shirts and piercings on her nose and eyebrows.

Kankurou was using strange kabuki(2) marks on his face, and Japanese-ish clothes, but with old jeans with small holes on his knees.

Temari was using also used Japanese-ish clothes, but her upside cloth was draped on the sides while she used straps to cover her body, and fishnets, fit envelope skirt that ended on her ankles.

TenTen was using medieval clothes, a one-piece dress although the sides of her skirts were scandalously opened on the sides, revealing her long legs.

Lee was using green….all green, from upside down. His only salvation was the few chains attached on the pockets of his jeans.

Kiba probably was the most conservative of the group…if you consider a checkered vest, white blouse, bow tie, grey trousers and a crimson beret, a normal attire.

"Well, I don't mind it at all. Jeez, I'm sure that we live in a free world. Can't we dress up just like we want to?" Kankurou grumbled, staring back particularly to a wrinkled old-fashioned woman.

"I don't mind it too. I think you guys look pretty cool!" Naruto sincerely complimented his friends, earning a gentle smile from everybody.

"Oh really? For a moment, I thought that you ignored us because that we're attracting too much of attention." Temari smirked, taunting the young blonde.

"Nah…Naruto's too stupid to pick on these details. His simplistic mind wouldn't understand small things like being conscious of his ego. You know….orange jumpsuit?!" Kiba gave a loud taunting bark.

"Hey! What's your problem with the color orange?!" The cerulean eyes darkened, attempting to tackle the spiky brown head. A feminine (but powerful) hand interrupted abruptly with a swift encaging in his wrist.

"A lot. And I really mean it. I won't say it why now, because it's going to be a looong list. And lord, I'm thankful that you're using a regular tuxedo. Us, spectators can wear whatever we want, but you're inside of this biz, so you have to dance with their jibe. Or you won't be able to raise yourself in this place, sadly." The pink-haired girl shook her head exasperated.

"Not that we're complaining, really…Naruto-kun, you look really hot in this suit!" Tenten smirked.

"Yeah…not bad. You look pretty decent in this cloth." Sakura grinned knowingly at her friend, receiving a blushed Naruto in return.

"Aww…man, you guys are embarrassing me. But I know that, me, Uzumaki Naruto, can be the epitome of attractive man!" Kiba instantly rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess this tuxedo did make you look like a regular blonde, and that's something inhumanely impossible. Not looking like an overactive, crazy, clumsy Naruto."

"Hey!" The blonde teen immediately protested.

"But it's kind of strange...although we've never saw you in such formal attire, somehow it doesn't feel weird seeing you like this. It's almost looks like you've been made for this life." Sakura lifted her hands to her waist, contemplating.

"Nah...I don't think that I'll ever get used to this society. You're right, they are too uptight." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "_Like someone I know." _he added as an afterthought.

"Oh!" He suddenly shouted in full lungs.

"Oh?" His friends gave questioning face.

"Ramen at 3 o'clock, fifty steps away from me!" And like that, the blonde nuisance suddenly disappeared.

They could only heave a resignated sigh, trying to follow the bundle of energy.

"_Naruto never changes after all..." _Their conclusive thoughts.

* * *

She searched _everywhere _his wayward blonde dumbass of a friend. How can he vanish into thin air in terms of seconds and she's having a hard time to find a blonde?! The people inside of this party were mostly brunets, so surely a spiky golden hair should be easier to find, right?!

"I'm going to kill him when I find him." Sakura decided to herself resolutely.

The mansion was bigger then she expected, Naruto mentioned that his teacher had a big house but even she wasn't anticipating to be that enormous…long corridors, thousands of rooms, anyone would get lost in this maze.

And since she didn't have the ramen-detector like her oblivious friend, she could only count on her eyesight to find her stupid blonde teen. Ah….Naruto is an unlucky boy…Sakura also had Tae Kwon-Do classes with Tsunade and she's eagerly waiting to put in a good use all her new moves she learned this week. Roundhouse kick(3) surely sounded like a painful name to try it on.

She finally spotted someone who had a lighter color then the others. Not wanting to waste her time, she quickly dashed towards that head and punched heavily at it.

"Stupid Naruto! Do you really have to run all the way around just to get a stupid food?! Ramen-freak!"

"Ow!! What's your problem, Sakura-bigforehead?!" Screamed a very girlish voice.

"Uh…Ino…" The pink-haired girl gulped flabbergasted at her long lost friend.

* * *

"Congratulations Sasuke-san! You've played well, like always." A young man with…large horizontal stature spoke cheerfully.

"Yes…you've developed significantly. I'm fairly amazed from your growth." Another tall blonde man chatted calmly in the group.

"Well, Juugo, there's only one reasonable explanation for this. It must be the influence of Uzumaki Naruto, formally known before as "usuratonkachi"." Neji smirked already waiting for another dark Uchiha Glare ®.

"Hm…maybe you're right. I've never seen Uchiha-san that expressive before." Another brunet using sunglasses nodded absentmindedly at the Hyuuga's conclusion.

"Aburame…I'm pretty sure that any type of my _growth _in any form or word doesn't have anything related to the dobe." Sasuke has growled out.

"Dobe…is that your new pet name to your dear blonde?" The Hyuuga's leukocytes easily recoiled the dangerous imaginaries daggers his friend had fired at him. "Anyways, I'm pretty disappointed that you didn't introduce him to us earlier…Who'd thought that _your _usuratonkachi would look so cute?"

"Hyuuga-san, you've met Uzumaki-san before? Because from where we were sitting, we couldn't see their faces when they were playing the piano." The….rounded boy asked dubiously.

"I did meet him before. He was looking for Sasuke before the presentation and he asked to me if I seen him somewhere."

A glare. _You traitor!_

The long-haired man sighed. "And I've said that I didn't know where Sasuke was, so I pointed that he should look out for Hatake-sensei."

The glowering persisted. _You're still a traitor, asshole. _

The other participants of the debate couldn't catch the small battle of wits, therefore Juugo continued the conversation:

"To tell the truth, I'm also a little bit curious about Uzumaki…From what Uchiha had said, he must be quite the figure."

"Yeah, he must be rather the opposite side of Sasuke-san." The young boy cupped his hand to large baby-fat cheek, in pensive mode.

"In other words, he should be a talkative, friendly and humorous boy. The good kind to start a friendship, differently from our brooding pal." Shino added sarcastically, already on the move.

"Yeah…I'm pretty curious to meet Uzumaki-san myself. Say, Sasuke, maybe you could present him to us?"

"No way Chouji. I'm not in the mood to meet that loud hyperactive dumb monkey. Go find him by yourself." The Uchiha wasn't in the mood to receive another heavy headache. His bigger brother was already a heavy nuisance to him.

"No problem, Chouji. Since I've already met Naruto-san, I can find him easily. After all, his physique is pretty easy to find in this crowd." Neji smirked ignoring the gritting from his scowling friend.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us and find your blonde classmate?" Juugo baited the Uchiha.

"No." His words surely sounded final, although Neji could sense a slight hesitant tone in his voice.

"Don't regret your decision later then." The Hyuuga tilted his mouth upwards sarcastically, before moving out with his companions.

* * *

Hinata hated all these worthless protocols. Whenever she has to go into any kind of presentation, orchestra or something that would show prestige to the Hyuuga, the shy girl had strict impassive rituals whenever she met any kind of relative. It innerved her to no end, though she couldn't have the courage to put a stop on it. All the pathetic lifeless eyes, fake smiles, doubtful actions…ever since she remembered, from childhood till nowadays, she couldn't find sincere eyes in that cursed clan she lives.

"_Except him…but he hates me now." _She temporarily got lost in her distant thoughts, shaking her head to concentrate again.

Normally, she wouldn't want to waste her time on all these rubbish if possible, but it was the first time Naruto had a recital (though he only played one music through all the presentation) she eagerly ended her violin classes and rushed to give him support.

While she did all the necessary bowing, idle conversation with innumerous faceless persons, Shikamaru stood next to her so she wouldn't feel helplessly alone. Of course, from time to time the lazy boy would mumble a "Troublesome" between the lines along with side-glances looking for a jumping heap of golden hair, he would patiently stay until he muttered:

"I think I heard an annoying "raaaameennn" somewhere."

Hinata chuckled. As expected from their friend.

"So you assume that he's nearby?" she softly spoke while she shook the hand with someone else.

"Who knows? From the previous experiences we had, he could be located centimeters or kilometers away from us. He moves too fast when his favorite subject is on his what-to-do list."

The young woman made another polite smile to the present people before changing her direction towards an emptier space. "Let's look for him then."

"If we're lucky, we'll find him in within one hour. That over-energetic dumbass probably is bouncing everywhere possible."

"Don't be so pessimistic…and we like Naruto-kun because he has such cheerful disposition…don't you agree?" She brightly beamed to her friend.

Shikamaru didn't answer though he did mumbled another: "Troublesome." in his lips.

A brief flash of blur yellow passed through the duo.

"Is that…was that…?"

"Yes, I think it is…was." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, feeling quite sated already. "You think that yelling would do the trick?"

"I'll try it out." Hinata giggled after inhaling small amount of air.

"Naruto-san!" She heard a pleasant male voice behind her.

"Naruto-kun!" She spoke altogether with its sound.

From her family's reunion, she recognized that mature and stern tone, so many times. She'd never thought that he'd be there, in a different occasion besides the obligations inside the Hyuugas. Horrified lavender eyes slowly turned to see the obvious vision, even though her mind wanted to scream in denial. In some sort of twisted satisfaction for her, he had equalized shocked expression; as she locked her gaze into his.

"Neji-niisan…"

"Hinata….-san."

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't know…" Sakura words trailed off as she saw her former best friend looking at her with bewildered eyes.

Stupid! How could she mistake such obvious differences between the blondes? Ino had champagne color, champagne! Naruto had golden hair…argh…she's an idiot.

"Don't worry about it! Huh…" Ino also cursed herself to slip out the old nickname to Sakura. They had an ugly fight in their pre-teen years, was she entitled to call her with that affectionate tone?

Silence permeated between the young girls in contrast to the loud background chatter in the hall. The pinkette lightly smiled towards the blonde:

"Nice dress." Ino was wearing a typical Chinese fuku.

"Yours too." Who'd thought that shy Sakura would dress-up like a funky rock 'n roll girl?

A snort came out of nowhere and before they realized what they were doing, both of them were laughing hard, clutching in their stomachs.

"Why'd wear a Chinese traditional dress?" Her emerald eyes glistened with unshed amused tears.

"I've taken interest in Chinese culture lately and I've been playing pipa(4). And you? What's with all that piercing and stuff?"

"I've been playing the drums in a band with my friends. I've always thought it was pretty cool to have piercings and they helped me to gather the courage to do it."

"God…It's been a while that I'd laughed out loud so much. Who'd thought that we'd reverse our roles 5 years later? You used to wear that Chinese-ish cloth and I've always liked to dress-up with stylish cloth."

"Yeah…good times. And believe that eons before we used to fight over "Sasuke-kun"." Sakura almost smiled fondly at the memory.

"And tell you what…Sasuke-kun is here, in this party!"

"Whaaa?? Where?!" Though maybe she had enough of bad reminiscences…

"He was the one who played the entire recital! Man, I thought you read the program they were giving at the doorbell."

"Nah…I've just come here to watch…wait." The green eyes widened considerably when she reached her epiphany. "You're saying that anorexic, duck-butt hair, terminal patient color of skin and emo tendencies is _that _Sasuke-kun?!"

"Don't forget the scowling, arrogant and I-don't-need-anyone part you still need to mention." Ino sneered understandingly.

"Wow…" Her pink eyebrows were furrowed facing the bizarre conclusion. "Did I used to have such a bad taste back then?"

"Sounds to me that you've already overlooked on your crush." Her friend smirked though she inwardly heaved a relieved sigh.

"Hm…sounds like you moved on it too." Sakura's lips curled in to satisfied beam, their ties unified again.

"Yeah…I'm only in friendly terms with him. Oh! I'm dating someone else. Do you remember about him…Akimichi Chouji, chestnut hair, round cheeks…"

"Oh! That fa—" Her speech was quickly interrupted by a seething hand on her mouth. The icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously in an unfriendly way.

"He has big bones, Sakura. Big bones." Her voice was tainted with sweet poison.

"Okay…at it seems to me that you've also acquired his weird ways too." Sakura slapped away Ino's hand playfully. The blonde shrugged.

"Can't be helped. This is what will happen when you constantly live for 3 years with a guy." The pink-haired woman grinned warmly. At least her good friend had taken good care of her life while in her absence.

"Haruno-san! We can't find Naruto-kun anywhere! Come here help us!" Screamed an energetic voice on the hallway.

"Oh. My cue to leave for now." Ino waved her hand sympathetically, but with some kind of expectations in her eyes.

Sakura chewed her bottom lip, turning uncertainly towards Lee's direction. They weren't "buddies" anymore, nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to try reuniting their broken ties, right?

"Hey, maybe we could…y' know, catch up our gossip, talk or something…Is your cellphone number still the same?"

The pastel blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Of course! But I thought you deleted the number before…"

The pinkette chuckled. "I deleted it…but I didn't forget it. Well see ya soon Ino-buta!!"

"Whatever, Big forehead!"

* * *

Sasuke was silently scowling their bad options of friendship. And there he was, greeting everyone with a forced smile on his face, _alone, _while their "pals" were looking for the Dobe. Not to mention that shark boy and hormonal girl were on the move, so he's been preventing himself to meet them as much as he could.

All the appraising people were trying to engage a fruitless conversation to the disgruntled Uchiha, lifting vain topics as the brunet could only grunt in response. He moved away from another groups of seniors, feeling a little bit annoyed and thirsty.

Moving towards the buffet table, he spotted the miniature of sunshine next to the soft drinks. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk to that bothersome dobe. Whenever they tried to engage any type of conversation, they would end up cursing and glaring to each other.

However, he had to admit that he was (slightly) pleasant surprised when Naruto uttered that words before their presentation. He wasn't expecting that. From all the people who knew Sasuke's dilemma, everyone would make fake concern and tears…he was tired of all that. But the blonde encouraged him to fight against it…asides Kakashi and Neji, no one ever did something like that.

In some sense, it seemed that he attained a new "war buddy". Someone who would remind him that he wasn't alone…not that he really needed someone by his side, of course. An Uchiha is completely capable on taking care of himself.

Anyways, moving on…

He observed as a stranger scooted over the dobe's back and lightly tapped over his shoulder, consequently earning a scared yelp from the blond.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the stranger's face. Danzo Sai (5), from his contacted sources, the almost-white young man was renowned from having endless talent in playing violin. However, he was equally notorious for his abnormal quirks; dirty mouth, calling all kinds of bizarre nicknames towards anyone, overly sincere opinions and perverted inclinations. Naruto probably is one of his thousands of victims worldwide.

The man in question quickly took the startled blue eyes's hand and kissed it. After that, he moved impossibly close to the blonde's ears and whispered to him. It must be something incredibly awkward; as the tanned body got increasingly red, resembling a ripen tomato, glaring with all his might to the leering eyes but neutral mouth.

Sasuke almost wanted to growl at the situation presented in front of him. How dare that son of a bitch…only HE is entitled to embarrass the dobe!

…

Err…

Nevermind.

…

Now, where was he again?

Oh yes, that sneering asshole was distracting way too much the usuratonkachi. And the dumbass looked uncomfortable, as his head kept moving on the sides, trying to look for any kind of salvation.

Well, the Uchiha wasn't the type to randomly put his nose over any problem, but he also wasn't someone that soulless to deny any request of help. Not to mention that he _did _have a debt to pay…and Uchihas doesn't want to feel that they own a favor. Ever.

"Dobe." Naruto heard his oh-so-famous nerve-racking pet name his classmate always called him for. Moving instinctively towards the sound, the cerulean eyes amplified in slight awe at him.

"Sasuke?!" For some odd reason, the usual stony heart (slightly) melted by the sound of his name uttered from the blonde lips. Now that was a very strange reaction…better bury before it resurface again.

"Oh! Is he going to have a threesome with us?" a mocking voice suddenly cut out his train of thoughts. Sasuke glared at him.

"Huh…? What's a threesome?" Naruto was genuinely confused. Uh oh. Changing the subject seems to be a very attractive idea right now.

"Kakashi-sensei was looking out for you. Probably something about the recital. Let's go." The blond boy merely nodded with his head, walking in Sasuke's direction.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto! Finally found you!" They saw a silver hair moving towards them and stopped to greet their teacher. "I've wanted to say that I'm happy with your performance. I hope you both will grow steadily for now on."

"Oh…thanks Kakashi-sensei! Was…that all?" Puzzled blue eyes greeted his mentor's words.

"Of course. What else would I say?"

"_Damn stupid Kakashi! Now I've lost the only good excuse I had in my mind!"_ The Uchiha mentally cursed for the bad course of events.

"Ah, I've remembered…also, to celebrate your successful performance, I've told the chef to cook something special for you both. Ramen for Naruto and I've imported fresh tomatoes from Taiwan for Sasuke!" The room suddenly lighted up from all the imaginary sparkles coming from the teens. Kakashi chuckled.

"_It's so easy to please those two…"_

"_At least he served for his purpose…" _Sasuke thought, relieved from the resolution unwrapped.

Someone else called for the eldest of the group and he bid a small goodbye for his students. Naruto immediately perked up at the idea of finally eating "decent" food. Oh no, not only decent….God's greatest invention of the universe. The happy tanned face was almost moving in light-speed to the kitchen when an alabaster hand yanked his collar.

"What?!" Said a very irritated tone, vowing a very messy death if someone would take him too much of his time. No one should mess an Uzumaki when he's moving forward to his favorite meal.

He felt a cold and small object placed in his hands. Baffled, Naruto glanced to see that it was a golden key.

"I've booked for tonight a love hotel where we could properly celebrate and reunite our precious ties in this divine moment. Oh, and I hope you wouldn't mind that, since I don't know your preferences, I opted to the basic selection, the S&M one." His fake smile was bordering to a very leering one.

"S&M?" A furrowed blonde eyebrow acted in response. "_Sailor Moon?" _(author: that was sooo Naruto, cackles)

"Yes…they only have the usual standard toys (_"Toys?" _) but I think they will do the work." Inner Sasuke began to panic fearing for the permanent scar on his classmate. "The set I bought have handcuffs, gag ball, leather binds…and oh! My favorite one is the—" Luckily, Naruto couldn't hear it anymore since Sasuke carefully stuffed his fingers in each of his poor virgin ears.

"Looks like we arrived in time huh?" Shikamaru was already in the scene blocking Sai's words with his hands.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked _extremely _appeased at the sight. "Sai-san…you should stop it." Her tone this time was stern towards the paled brunet.

"What did I do this time?! I was just innocently inviting Naruto-san to come with me and have pleasurable moments!"

"Sai-san…"

"What? Are you sulking because I've set you aside from the fun? Don't worry, ménage a trois will be on our next course."

The young woman just shook her head mortified. Although she could understand Sai's feelings, pushing it in this way was…somewhat disturbing.

"Naruto-kun…Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san were looking for you, they want to say their congratulations. Maybe you should go look for them and greet them properly?"

"Nah…Baa-chan would probably smack my head so violently that I'll start to see stars and Jii-chan would probably suggest for us to peek on women's bath as a form of "celebration"." The blond sighed. "But I'll look for them…"

"And I'll go with you!" Sai chirped happily following Naruto's steps.

"_Aren't they supposed to butt in and interfere this loony man going together with the Dobe?"_

Almost as Shikamaru could guess Sasuke's mind he smirked: "Don't worry about it. Tsunade-san is a very tough cookie to swallow. And Sai does need some good spanking as a form of a lesson."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha-san." Hinata bowed discretely and offered her hand.

"_Hyuuga…?" _The brunet shook her hand trying not to make a questioning face.

"Yes…we're related. I'm Neji-niisan cousin."

Oh. Hey, what the hell, are those two mind-readers or what?

"We just have good observational skills. You don't need to panic too much, your brooding mask is still intact for the rest of people." The pineapple-haired man just shook lazily his head when he met the Uchiha glare ® and continued. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, by the way."

Sasuke already read articles regarding him. Most of it described him as the lethargic genius, wide talent but very few attempts on making himself renowned. It also startled him a little bit to know that Naruto could have such important friends.

"So…Uchiha-san, you've decided to join the LPNVM?" The Hyuuga impish smiled at him.

"?"

"The League of Protecting Naruto's Virgin Mind. Hinata is the one who came up with this name, so Troublesome…"

"I'm not interested in helping anything related to the Dobe. Even more, I'm not interested in anything related to him."

"Oh? And I wonder, why have you covered Naruto's ear from Sai's dirty mouth?"

"To prevent incoming headaches trying to explain simple facts of life to the dobe." The Uchiha raised his nose, giving a superior look.

"I'm sure…" Shikamaru only smirked back, looking terribly smug. The paled brunet really wanted to wipe out that know-you-all expression.

"Hey teme! C'mon, let's go to the kitchen! Or you'll be missing your _precious _tomatoes!" Came another loud voice, pulling him out of their uncomfortable conversation.

It seemed that a lot of things have attained between them in this small night.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) nira: It's some sort of condiment that have some sort of onion smell. It's a long green leaves, used in Ramen, sukiyaki and all sorts. Kyou, from Fruits Basket hated this vegetable…

(2) Kabuki: it's a type of traditional Japanese opera. The actors have some kind of exquisite painting in their faces, helping them to perform certain characters designed; heroes, onis, etc.

(3) Roundhouse Kick: CHUCK NOOOORRISSS!! Ahem.

(4) pipa: Oh, finally the only useful information here. Pipa, is some sort of...huh...guitar, but arranged in vertical form? Though it has waaay more strings than the normal. Here, the link, remove the spaces, k?:

http: / / en. wikipedia .org / wiki / Pipa

(5) Danzo Sai: damn Sai….he doesn't have a surname!! I've chosen in the end Danzo, Sai's mentor, and I'll explain it…later...

* * *

Author notes: Looks at the document: 4600 words in this chapter?! #)#)!! Why the fuck can't I write a small story damn it?! That's it, the next one will have 1500 words at maximum! #)!!(#

And this chapter is the start of all sides stories I'm going to place. I did have some kinds of hesitant feelings considering that, well…I dunno...now that I've already constructed this small universe, I'm kinda hesitant to use them all...'cause if I use all the characters, the story will stretch and stretch aaaand stretch some more. Just the main part of Sasuke and Naruto is already pretty big, but on the other side, if I can construct them all I think it'd make the story more interesting...whatever.

Also, I was getting a little bit tired from seeing that most of the fanfic they portray Sakura and Ino as Sasuke's squealing annoying fangirls….not to mention that I've always longed for Sakura to scowl Sasuke a little bit, so do you mind if I innovate a little? Fufufufufufu…


	10. The daily Issues

Author notes: I'm really happy that people ended up liking the last chapter I wrote...Frankly, I wasn't expecting this. The chapter was loooooong, and even though it was loooong there're still some details that I discarded to make that chapter shorter. (headbang at the desk) I wanted to Temari and Shikamaru meet in that chapter, but gawd, 4600 words?! I don't want to drag so much for you.

Anyways, I'm answering the anonymous reviews (my favorite part is answering your reviews people! I like when you guys show the support!):

To ddd: Thanks for your support! I hope you continue on this road together with me!

To piratepenguin666: interesting nick...8D hehehehe, anyways, I'm flattered that you liked it so much!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, Naruto's not mine, I know, I get it. SIGH.

Warning: Naruto's property of Sasuke. Lolll. Ok…and vice-versa. Like I care about what happens to Sasuke... (roll eyes)

* * *

_Lesson 10 – The daily Issues_

The waffles were delicious. The milk was still fresh and held a creamy aroma. The chair was neat and comfortable, and the dim lights illumined the elegant table laid in the middle of the kitchen. It was such ideal scenery for a typical breakfast, but something inside of him made all the food turn sore. The long sand-colored eyelashes hid the usual vivid blue eyes, shadowing like dull clouds dirtying the beautiful sky. His gaze focused on his trembling hands, begging without solid results the calming of his heart. In front of him laid an innocent paper, almost blank filled with scarce words.

Picking a roll-balled pen, Naruto started:

_Dear Iruka,_

No…after all what he had done, he wasn't entitled to call him "Dear". He wasn't worth it.

_Iruka-sensei,_

The old nickname evoked distant reminiscences, days filled with marred happiness and unforgettable childhood. To call him sensei would dirt even further the few good moments of his past.

_Iruka-otos—_

Naruto quickly rubbed off the next word. If he didn't deserve to call the last names, then he _surely _doesn't deserve to call him like that.

_Umino-san,_

Now, even though writing his surname was distant enough, the blonde boy was sure that, his previous teacher would turn irate, opposite from his original intentions to appease him. Not to mention that just by writing those innocent letters, his stomach would wrap itself painfully, almost making him wanting to puke.

He held his unreadable face to his hands, rubbing exhausted the impossible mission he wanted to accomplish. He already forgot what he wanted to say, his friends, his life, the recital, everything. The ticking of the clock punctuated the heavy silence in the room, when sonorous bells woke him up from his reverie. Time to go to school.

Cursing himself for another futile attempt of writing anything useful, the tanned body went to his bathroom. Naruto had so much to explain, much to declare…the paper was almost blank. But in the middle of that, rang sincere words of:

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Humming the most upbeat music he had in his arsenal, he tried to lift his usual energetic disposition, while combing his untamed spiky hair. Sighing for another failure attempt on keeping straight his golden-colored locks, he opened the window box displayed in front of him and grabbed a toothpaste and toothbrush, another hand opening the tap of the sink. Looking at his reflection like seeing foam coming from his mouth was the most interesting scientific discovery that ever happened, he hid his frustration brushing his teeth with increasing thoughts and force.

"Damn it!" His usual brilliant grin gritted, rattled, seething his bottomed feelings that pooled inside of his mind. Naruto threw the toothbrush farther away then his vision could locate it, after his hands grabbed the sides of his sink, growling with hushed noise.

Strange…he wasn't doing anything out of ordinary, only his usual daily activities, so why was his heart clenching so much?

He bended his fingers a little, gathering the water streaming from the faucet. Few droplets inevitably escaped from the gaps between them, problems and unpleasant memories fleeing from his grasp. The blonde quickly soaked his face as much as he could, splattering everywhere; consequently making his hair damp. He tilted his neck and observed; the expression of his true self.

The scars. One…two…three…four…five…six. Marking his past and his mistakes. It was so ironic that they decided to mar in the most painful and noticeable place in his body.

How could he ever forget about that? How could he even dare to erase his crime? Remember…

_The snow started to pile up._

* * *

"Here."

Tsunade raised her auburn head to see some considerable amount of money.

"What's this?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Cash. Capital Funds. Yen, the current currency of our beloved country, Japan. Nice piece of papers that can be exchanged to anything possible, baba." Naruto furrowed an eyebrow together with the middle-age woman.

"I don't need your sarcasm at this time of day, brat. I'm asking, why are you giving me this?"

"I've been saving up from Jiraiya-jiji works to pay you the rent that I'm in debt with you."

"We've already discussed about this. You working in this café would be enough to pay the month rent in that house." She pushed the tanned hands towards his chest, refusing the offer.

"I know that the real value of it is higher than my salary, Tsunade-baachan! And on Saturdays I'm having class with Kakashi-sensei, so I'm not fulfilling the work hours that I should do! That's why I'm giving some of the tips that I've earned in the bar!" The blonde boy stubbornly swapped aside from her fingers and almost shoved the money in her palms.

"And I say that you don't need to give it to me, stupid brat!" She raised herself from the chair and bonked on his head.

"That hurt, baba!! Here I am, kindly offering some good cash for you to spend and you reject my selfless actions!"

"Hah…I'm sure heavens will take your Samaritan deeds on account, but the answer will still be NO." Ignoring the evident pout from the blonde lips, she continued. "Use your money to buy more books, scores, watching cinema, having fun with your friends. You'll put your cash in better needs, right?"

"Giving it to you is a great need, not to mention it _is _my money right? It's my decision to give it to you." He stretched his arms and offered again to her boss. She pushed aside again.

"And it's my decision to refuse it. Also, you're wrong, the amount of the rent is equal to the payment you receive."

"But—"

"No buts, damn brat, and I had enough of your whining. Go to work, since you're so eager to pay it for me." She shook her hand, ending the conversation.

"I…I don't want to feel in debt to you." Naruto almost added with a whisper. Tsunade smiled motherly.

"You're not. Don't worry about it squirt, just proceed to play the piano, ok?"

"I don't—"

"I'm not giving any kind of pity. Consider yourself as investment then, when you turn out to be a famous pianist, I can order to manufacture a plate saying that you worked here."

His cerulean eyes almost glittered with cheekiness.

"And it'd better be gold then, Tsunade-baachan." His smiled revealed a set of haughty teeth. "'Cause Uzumaki Naruto doesn't want anything that it's less worthy than him!"

"We'll see about that. Wanna bet?" The busty woman smirked.

"I thought you'd enough with this bet thingies…Haven't I taught you enough about that?" He instantly rolled his eyes.

"Watch your tongue, brat. It almost sounds like you're wiser than me. You arrogant kid."

"It doesn't matter what kind of words I'd use, or what kind of sentences you'd cut in. The past can't be changed baa-chan, and I _did _help you out of that." His leer was bordering to a very smug one.

"You better go sit in that piano chair before I decide to wipe out this goofy expression." She twitched her eye, cracking her fingers one by one.

"Going, going!" He instantly disappeared from her sight.

Tsunade sighed. It seemed that he already recovered his cheerful disposition. She sensed that he was wearing a depressed look before, even though he kept hiding it from anyone. Pressing the matter probably wouldn't be in any use, seeing on how stubborn that brat could be. Whatever. At least he returned to his normal hyperactive self and it finally entered in his thick skull that he doesn't need to give her extra cash.

Naruto was thinking to himself. Well, it appears that the obstinate middle-aged hag won't listen to his offer; he had no choice but to use rough decisions.

The café's safe is needed now to be pried open again.

* * *

Even though the recital happened just last week, Kakashi made sure that everything would fall to the old routine. That meant: thousands of homework are back. Lord…and to think that he almost considered his teacher to be a good person.

Wait, no kind person would lock his students up in the middle of the night. Come to think about it, that sadistic of a mentor still deserves some kind of pay back from that prank. And Naruto was _a master _in pranks.

Already plotting the most gruesome plan in his head, he failed to see that for once, Sasuke came earlier than him.

"Dobe, you're sitting on my leg." The brunet almost risked the term "lap" though that would suggest a thousands of significant meanings. (author: _+smirk+ _substitute the last word to "positions")

The said blonde yelped at his side and jumped like he sat on fire, patting furiously his backside like he touched some kind of dust. A _very_ filthy dust. (author: a _very _naughty dust…:P)

"Teme! You should have warned me before!"

"Hn. Any kind of moron would notice that someone was already here, sitting in the room. Does your eyes is only used for decoration or is it your brain can't process a simple information?"

"I was kinda distracted! Y'know, Kakashi-sensei still deserves our revenge for locking us the day before our recital."

"Hm…yes, indeed. So, what does your usuratonkachi's mind is planning for our sadist teacher?"

"Hehehehe…Lend me your ear." Strangely enough, the dark-haired teen did obey his command.

After some whispers and another, they straightened their positions when both of the boys heard steps coming to the room. Kakashi was back with a happy smirk.

This time they returned his beam with strange gleams on their eyes. If the teacher would suspect about it, he'd probably dismiss it thinking that they're still in high skies from the successful performance last week.

They started the class listening to Naruto's Chopin Etüdes, as Sasuke went to the toilet for a while.

When it was the paled teen time to play, the blonde took a small detour to eat some sandwich and returned with some snacks to them.

After an unexpectedly neutral class, without Naruto or Sasuke's mutual cursing, Kakashi dismissed them with a proud pose. Well, maybe they did come into better terms to each other now, finally.

But somehow, somewhere in his mind told that _maybe _he should suspect their sudden angelic behavior.

Nevemind, he has more important things at this moment, while turning on the TV to watch his newly bought Icha Icha Paradise movie set.

...

A loud howl vibrated through the mansion, startling all the maids.

_minna minna minna_

_tasukete kureru _(1)

How?! WHEN?! WHY?! Wait, he knows why.

_benrina dougu de tasukete kureru_

_omocha no heitai da_

It doesn't matter. WHAT KIND OF HEARTLESS STUDENTS WOULD MAKE THEIR DEAREST TEACHER SUFFER THIS MUCH?! Okay, maybe he did step on a little bit too far from the acceptable limits, but…but…

_AN AN AN_

_tottemo daisuki_

BUT!!

_Doraemon…_ (2)

Another scream echoed throughout the night.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) The translation of the song:

all of them, all of them, all of them

he helps me

he helps me with a convenient tool

look! a toy soldier

ah ah ah

I love you very much,

Doraemon

(2) Doraemon: Oh, c'mon, you don't know what kind of anime this is?! Yada yada….this youngsters of this era….go google somewhere for all I care. XD

* * *

Author notes: I'll have to admit that I did push one more chapter to the more important issues, and the last part was….a filler? XD huahuahuahuahua. I was going to put the main part in this chapter, but it'd turn out to be _another _long chapter (fumes) not to mention it'd turn out to be two different issues then.

I'm pretty happy that even though I wrote lengthy episodes, you guys are still willingly to read it. You know….you guys are _real _masochists. (nods to herself resolutely).

Readers: ……………… (closes the firefox window) I'll never read this fanfiction_ ever _again!

Ehehehe…just kidding. (puppy eyes) Gomen ne? :P

Although I did promise that I didn't want to write a chapter longer then 1500 words, this chapter turned out to be shorter just by coincidence. Shrugs. Whateva.

And I drew the costumes that Sakura and their group wore at the day of performance, if you guys are interested, please enter in contact with me and I'll send it to you, okie?

So even though I wrote a small chapter, kinda insulted ya, you guys would still review to me, ne? :P


	11. Our Visions

Author notes: yay! Back to the plot. Lol…and in this chapter we'll finally have…one more piano class! (Everybody sighs) what? It is the main part of this story, it can't be helped…

Disclaimer: I was expecting that Naruto manga, which is Kishimoto's property, was supposed to be filled with…NARUTO! Maybe he really should change the name's title…to Sasuke, the chronicles of angsty emo-bitch. (spoilers)

Warning: yeah, you know the drill.

Enough of chit-chat, here we go!

* * *

_Lesson 11 – Our Visions_

It took some weeks to Kakashi regain his usual laid back personality whenever he met his students after the _incident. _The first time he asked about "_how the hell you guys substituted an adult video to a childish anime?"_ both of them used their best innocent expression they could have and asked "_what the hell are you talking about videos?_" One with a grin plastered half on his face and the other using his famous Uchiha smirk. Nonetheless, their teacher didn't sound convinced. Whenever they would exit the classroom, he would call the most gigantic, moody, muscled security guards he had in his mansion. Some, even dared to enter in the bathroom, however they quickly changed their mind when they were affronted to the Uchiha Glare ®.

Even though they didn't want to admit, the locking episode _did _change their feelings towards each other. If Naruto gave the idea of the prank four months ago, Sasuke probably wouldn't even try to hear it, much less ganging up to humiliate Kakashi. Though none of the boys realized about it yet, they knew that some things maybe turned out for the better.

Naruto arrived at the studio at the appointed time when he found that, by some means, Sasuke was already sitting in one of the red chairs, looking at the ceiling with earphones while a very dark menacing expression was wearing on his face.

"Whatcha you're hearing on that iPod?" The brunet suddenly changed his gaze when he met a huge spiky ball of golden hair.

Seven months ago, he may have answered with a "Hn." or scowl at his classmate, earning a "bastard" afterwards, like always.

But that was seven months ago.

He heaved a huge breath, muttering: "Beethoven's Piano Concerto no 5, the 3rd movement.(1)"

The response he received was far more energetic than he expected. The graphite eyes were half-temped to look out for some sunglasses to block the brightness radiating throughout the room.

"REALLY?! THAT'S SO COOL! This concert is, like, one of best music ever produced in this whole universe!!"

Hm. At least the dobe did have some decent taste in_ this_ department.

"I agree. The flowing of each part, the completion of it…a truly masterpiece that could be only done from a genius like Beethoven…" He offered an earphone to Naruto. "I'm hearing the Claudio Arrau's (2) version."

"I know this version! Man…for an old crone he surely can play very fast and with dexterity…Each of the notes I can hear it very clearly…oh! Here's my favorite part!"

The blonde boy hummed contently alongside with the quiet teenager. "I've always wanted to play it someday."

The onyx eyes crashed together with the cerulean ones and Sasuke said: "Well? Then play it."

Naruto lightly snorted from the raven's sarcastic remark. "In case that you've forgotten, I can only play then if it's together with an orchestra or another piano."

"What's stopping you? You could play with Nara-san as well."

Another snort, this time it had some kind of scornful aspects. "Aside from that time when he trained with me the Slavonic Dances, because it was necessary, he doesn't want to team up with anyone since he thinks it's _too troublesome._" He momentarily lifted his shoulders, imitating very well his friend's tone in the last part. "I've always the score in hands, but I've never found a partner."

"Well, I can play it with you." Somehow, his answer sounded too far fetched from his usual façade. Naruto widened his eyes a little bit amused and even Sasuke himself had to admit that he felt surprised over his sudden offer.

"Oh…Really?!" Maybe the teme was nicer then he thought. "Wait, I have the score in my backpack, I'll go grab it." The blond returned the earphone to his classmate and ran to his belongings.

"You've said that you've always had the score in hands, but I didn't know that you meant it literally, dobe." The long pale fingers calmly pressed the "pause" on the electronic device, already awaiting the tanned boy to return.

Naruto chose to sensibly ignore the sarcastic tone he just heard. "Just read it and see if you're interested." He gritted his teeth, trying to salvage the small patience he had towards that brunet because, alas, such profitable offer had a bigger weigh than making a smartass retort.

"Of course I'm interested." Sasuke suddenly put aside his iPod, bending a while to pick his bag. Then, the azure eyes saw an identical piece to the one he had in his hands. "I've also been looking for a pianist to play with me."

"Oh. Ho ho! So who's the one obsessed with this score?" The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. "And why wouldn't you perform it with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Same reasons as your lazy friend, but add up to the fact that he's a busy person. Sensei barely manages to teach us every weekend too."

Naruto mouthed an "Hm" while he settled with the comfortable feeling that his teacher sacrificed some of his schedule to tutor for their sake.

"Have you trained this before? It'd be a good start if we already know the piece." The blonde opened the book scanning through the measures.

"Yes. I read the first piano and the second piano."

"Hm…" the light-colored eyebrow hitched into a thin line. "I've been training mostly with the first piano."

"I don't mind being the second piano, as long as you don't screw up usuratonkachi."

And there he was, when Naruto almost had positive impressions towards the jeeeeerkface, the baaaaaaaastard had destroy everything into tiny pieces.

"What makes you think that I'd screw up, Sasuke-_teme_?" His voice hissed with uncaged fury. The Uchiha merely smirked back.

"_You wouldn't want to know." _Here kids, the lesson of today on "How to convey a sentence with just one grin."

The hyperactive dobe just grumbled a jumble of unintelligible words while he stuffed his nose to the score, glaring at him. Hn. It seems that this child wasn't gifted on this special talent that Sasuke had. But of course. Only Uchihas has the power to communicate endless words with just one expression.

"As expected that you'd prefer the first piano, huh."

Oh! The Uzumaki also have few tricks on their sleeves. The tanned blondie only gazed at his classmate with the message. _"Whatever you'll be trying to say, I won't be listening."_

The Uchiha just glared back, delivering the phrase; _"You WILL listen to me no matter what."_

…

Is it battle of the glares time? Well, up till now is Uchiha 2 x 1 Uzumaki.

Whatever. Sasuke idly wondered if it was a good idea in sealing this deal.

"And why would you worship that much this music? It's not nearly as famous as the Beethoven's Symphony no. 5. (3)"

Suddenly, his classmate lifted a very childlike look. He grinned so widely that his companion could calmly count each teeth lodged on his mouth.

"That's 'cause I've heard it before in the anime Kare Kano (4)! The composer made some adjustments and sounded very cool! But I still prefer the original one, definitely."

The brunet snorted again. _"Why am I not surprised?" _The blonde narrowed his cobalt eyes turning them into mere slits.

"I can already sense that you're trying very hard not to say a bastard-ish type of reply." The Uchiha raised his head to one side, apparently in deep thought.

"Not very hard."

"I knew that you're an asshole."

"And only one kind of usuratonkachi would start to like a music just because of one damnable anime. What kind of childish dobe you are?" Sasuke was already having second thoughts about playing with the blonde.

"Kare Kano isn't an anime for children!" oooh…..how he wanted to erase that disbelieving look coming from the jerk. "It's true! I'll make you watch it someday."

"I'll pass. Anyways, I really _do _hope you'll accomplish this piece, I'm seriously training to fulfill it well."

"_Because it was also one of my parent's favorite piece."_

As a matter of fact, the reason that Sasuke was in such bad mood before Naruto arrived, was because of Itachi's latest antics. His elder brother managed to increase the "family meetings" in the Uchiha Company to excruciating levels. He couldn't find some time to train! Whenever he would discuss about it to Itachi, the other brunet would said in his monotone voice that; since ototou was a genius, there wouldn't be any necessary practicing. Sasuke could never understand why there's the physical need to attend that meetings. He's still a minor, not to mention that his older brother could manage to raise that company well by himself and no kind of issue he'll try to establish, his assistant Hoshigaki(5) had better solutions then his. He wasn't made for the company but Itachi always overlooked in this "small" detail.

Sasuke refused to believe that he held some kind of tiny hope that the older Uchiha would start to support his piano career after witnessing the last recital. Itachi didn't give any kind of scoff observation but neither declared any kind of compliment, though that was half-expected from an Uchiha, a family that possessed unique prideness. (or, in Naruto's opinion, icicle lodged on their asses) However, the youngest brunet considered that maybe his brother would leave him alone and let him continue to respect their parent's legacy. After all, they always loved anything related to classical music.

But, much to his dismay, today, Itachi booked another of this annoying appointment on Kakashi's class. Kakashi's class! His elder brother may disagree in many things about the current situation, though, he never stroke it so low. There was a silent agreement that his sensei's lessons were a limit that couldn't be breached, nevertheless, the oldest Uchiha finally broke the last consideration Sasuke had to his brother. Silently packing his stuffs, the brunet kind of ran away from him. Well, he'll still be returning to his house after Neji's training, so there'd nothing to bitch about, except the skipping the meeting part.

His cellphone stood silently at his side, confirming that there's nothing important to be mentioned, his brother just scheduled it merely to meddle on his business. His grumpy behavior couldn't get worse, so he picked one of his favorite music to appease himself a little bit.

What he wasn't anticipating is, by talking with the cerulean-eyed boy, Naruto managed to make him return to his regular self. (Still brooding and being unresponsive as ever, but that's our normal Sasuke for you)

He couldn't help but to speculate about it; since _when _his classmate came to be a soothing point for him.

…Somehow, he didn't want to reach any kind of conclusion about that.

"First pianist is always cooler then second pianist, don't you agree? He plays the melodious part and I have the good part where I can play a cadenza (6) and show my maddening skills!" The spiky golden hair shook his head vehemently, sporting a grin on a side.

"You'll show your skills alright. Your play is as subtle as an elephant marching in his jungle, as delicate as a monkey when he sees his favorite banana and as peaceful as a rhinoceros guarding his territory."

The said elephant, monkey and rhinoceros puffed his cheeks defiantly to the brunet, resembling now a puffer fish. Sasuke merely chuckled about that.

"And now you're imitating another type of animal. What, can't you get more childish then that dobe?" He reached his arms to Naruto's face when suddenly both of the teens froze on their tracks.

"_What the HELL am I doing?!" _The graphite colored eyes went wide as the abrupt development he went in. Sasuke was going to stretch the blonde's cheeks just to tease his classmate, but he wasn't the touchy type. Why would he do that? To do something like that was…weird. And horribly embarrassing for an Uchiha.

Naruto was trying _very hard _not to blush a lot on his side. Though he knew the brunet's intention, he felt quite astonished that the black-haired boy would do something as personal as that. His face got especially sensitive to the warm fingertips tapping across his cheeks, slightly trembling from the incongruous momentum.

They retreated in the middle of their actions on what it could felt like hours, Sasuke with his arms raised, not knowing if he should end this or lower his hands, while Naruto couldn't decide if he should let Sasuke pinch his cheeks or brush him off.

"Ahem."

Though, to any kind of third view, it'd look like they were about to _kiss _each other.

"_Oh ho. I knew they had some kind of improvement on both sides, but I'd neeeever expect __**this **__kind of scenario." _Kakashi's eyes turn to an upside look as he observed their students straightening their positions.

"_Not a word, Kakashi-sensei. I know what're you thinking now, pervert!" _The Uchiha Glare ® directed all his strength to his mentor.

Though the grey-haired man also developed immune system against the Glare, Kakashi decided that maybe he'd let this slide. For now.

"Let's start the class kiddos!" He chirped, in annoyingly happier mood then his disciples could withstand. Both of them glowered back to him.

Ah…being a teacher and its advantages. He could see a _live _soap opera right in front of his eyes!

* * *

"Alright. Maybe you should play a little slower this time Naruto. Your fourth and third fingers are faster than the rest of it."

This week Naruto was playing Chopin's Waltz Op. 64, no. 2 (7). Since this score used a different kind of specific time (8) it called for a different kind of treatment. Naruto couldn't find the luxury to change the tempo, his harmonies had to be efficient, and the arpeggios needed to have a clear sound. Oh goody. All of his weak points are inside of these "innocent" pieces of paper. The blonde couldn't get any "happier" than this.

"Kakashi-sensei...I've already trained it slower than the demanded speed and it turned out ok, but when I resume the pace, it gets all…(_Disorganized? Messy? Chaotic?) strange_."

The teacher studied his student for a while, considering what kind of solution he could come up with.

"Well…Sasuke, play it then for Naruto to hear."

Aaargh…the blonde always _hated _when the eldest man suggested that. For him, it showed that he was still way behind on Sasuke's level.

Obviously, the bastard smug face didn't help in anything either too.

And yeah, even if the heavens threaten him to do so, Naruto would _never_ admit that this exercise _does _help him to understand the wrecked pieces he still need to improve.

"See? Your wrist position is a little below then Sasuke's. maybe that's why your fingers can't grasp the entire part. Try it out now."

Damn! It does sound better then before. Taking mental notes to pay attention in this correction, the determined indigo eyes proceeded to play the score.

"Huh? Stop now. Naruto, why are you playing like Sasuke's way?"

What exactly does he meant about that? "Kakashi-sensei, didn't you say that I should pay attention to Sasuke-teme's play just now?"

"I said for you to correct your mistake, not to copy his style. Yours are good enough." Their mentor lazily scratched the back of his head and said. "Besides, why would want to copy Sasuke's style? It's perfect. It's _so boring."_

They paused for a minute or so to swallow that kind of weird information. Naruto was the first one to break the silence:

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, if the Teme's style is perfect, why do you keep complaining about it?"

Actually, this kind of question haunted Sasuke's mind for a quite a while too.

"Hmm…how can I say it?" The silver-haired man cupped his chin with his fingers and continued. "Every time he picks a new piece, he obediently reads it, follows the instructions to the end. The technique, the dynamics, all the articulations written in the score, it'll be the exact copy of what they asked."

"So…?"

"But that'd be all. You don't put any kind of feeling, any kind of your signature mark, I'm pretty sure that a computer would have the same results like yours. We're humans, and each style of each pianist is what makes the classical music so interesting. Every person has different points of view towards the same thing, so our analysis will differ one to other, making each of our methods unique."

That made Sasuke remembers the four-handed score incident. When he and Naruto argued about their perceptions, could it be that in the end, _he _was the one who was interfering on this piece?! His gut slumped further uncomfortably at this possibility presented.

"However, you shouldn't worry about that. Everyone has its strong and weak points. Naruto, for example, still needs to cover the basic techniques though he's good in interpretation. And for Sasuke to have dexterity above expression is not entirely a bad thing. I'm just asking for you both to accomplish the essential that every pianist have. Later, you both can choose which kind of score will fit better in your criteria."

Kakashi halted his conversation to look at his students, satisfied that both of them absorbed well his information. He continued:

"Therefore, that's why I said from the start that you both complemented to each other. One held the weak point of other as well your strong point. It's good to exchange the knowledge so you can hear the different kinds of viewpoint here. Sasuke, for a long time you didn't change your mannerisms, so I'm glad that Naruto changed you a little bit."

Sasuke merely snorted back though he didn't speak any word of denial. Naruto, on the other hand, quietly returned to his seat, though something was greatly disturbing him.

There was something that their teacher had failed to clarify, it cloaked an underlying meaning that he chose Naruto to cover Sasuke's flawed parts, above seeing the blondie's talent.

Mentally shaking those hesitant thoughts, the azure eyes concentrated again in the score.

* * *

Since the factual day when Itachi had removed the piano from their house, Sasuke daily went to his mentor's house to train piano. Though that meant that he didn't stand frequently in his own home, the brunet didn't particularly mind about that detail, if possible, he'd stay until late, only arriving to crash on his bed.

He hates to admit it, that he couldn't feel any kind of goodwill towards someone of his own blood, his brother even. After their parent's death, each of them walked on his own path, too worried to honor their latest wish…

After the lengthy explanation of Kakashi, the silver-haired man handed a new score to the quiet Uchiha. George Gershwin (9), Rhapsody in Blue (10). _Jazz._

He was the first to admit that he _never _could play properly that kind of rhythm. He's too enthralled on playing classical music, the bigger level of difficulty, the better.

Rhapsody in Blue, however, showed…another type of problem.

Is that how the usuratonkachi felt when he first played in the studio? Utter failure? His play was way too artificial and resembled a machinery trying to find his copper heart. Mechanically living with his metal limbs, he kept looking for any heated source to warm the dead composition.

Looking for _warm feelings._

"I see that you looked frustrated enough for today." A grave voice interrupted his play.

Sasuke glared to his teacher. Sadist.

"I don't have the ability to play this music, Kakashi-sensei."

"Of course you don't. Or else, I wouldn't give this score to you, would I?"

Saaaaadiiiist jeeeeerrrrkkkkkk……

"You could have a good start searching for good performance from other people. Or go to see a jazz show."

"I've already downloaded few mp3…" _But it's still not enough._

"Then…you could look for someone who has dominance over this type of theme."

The dark color in his eyes almost dimmed with exhaustion. Yeah…someone who's good in jazz in _Japan_…

"Unless I find some way to talk with famous jazz pianists in this country, I think it's fairly difficult to find someone like that."

"Oh! I already have a good name in my mind to help you out! _Naruto!"_

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Beethoven's Piano Concerto no 5 op. 73 in E Flat Major, 3rd movement:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_enk2XJ551Do

Remove the spaces people!

(2) Cláudio Arrau: It's a Chilean pianist. He's pretty famous around the world, but above all, his style is something to drool of. Sooooo coooollllllll!! If I can have half of his technique abilities, I could die a happy girl. Oh, I found the link where he's playing this concerto with the orchestra, see it here:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_akc0vKTZBM

(3) Beethoven's Symphony no. 5, op.67: Just hear it out. It's a _very _famous piece, you'll instantly recognize it.

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_5c4x0yuKpeY

(4) Kare Kano: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijiou, a 1998' anime that talked about...relationships, roughly. It's comedy and drama and…..it's shoujo. XD Well, though the plot is so well written that there's a lot of boys who liked to watch it. And yes, it's true what Naruto just have said….the compositor of this anime picked the Beethoven's original, that has 3 movements and resumed into one. But it's still cool to hear, for sure.

(5) Hoshigaki: Trust me, it's not a OC….MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And I didn't come up with an original surname.

(6) cadenza: When playing with the orchestra, in some of the scores the compositor leaves a free space for the pianist to play whatever he wants (not exactly _whatever and whenever, _but you got my meaning) so most of the pianists uses this opportunity to show their skills.

(7) Chopin's Waltz Op. 64, no. 2: I don't know if this piece is famous or not so I'm simply linking for you guys to hear it, ok?

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_vHHGKlrj-B4

(8) specific time: huh….it determines the measure and the tempo of the music. A waltz is different from a regular score, because in each measure you should count 3 instead of four.

(9) George Gershwin: He's an American composer where he got influenced with jazz style, so his compositions also have a rhythm above the melody. But the melody is also pretty cool…

(10) Rhapsody in Blue: I bet if anyone had seen Fantasia 2000 from Disney would recognize this music. Huh….the video I'm linking you guys shouldn't pay attention to the (extravagant) clothing of the piano…the truth is that he plays very well…ok?

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_v-pID5ciz9k

* * *

Author notes: Hah! Now let's see if Sasuke will swallow his pride and ask Naruto for help!

And Kakashi, you're sooo inattentive…you're the one who'll start all of this misunderstandings…


	12. Recalling distant Dreams

Author notes: prepare yourselves since it's gonna be a Neji-centric chap! Yay! NEJI!! XD

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei...write more shounen-ai sasunaru innuendos, for Christ's sake!! Just because the manga is yours, doesn't mean that you should ignore the desperate pleas of your fans!! Okay, maybe you should, 'cause fans are extremely annoying.

Warning: Naruetoe should hasten his search for his dearest Sauce-keys 'cause the manga is going to an end and we want to see hot man smut as fast as possible! GO NARUETOE!

Lol...XD

* * *

_Lesson 12 –__ Recalling distant Dreams_

Hn. Books relating Jazz style check. George Gershwin sheet music strategically placed in his vicinity check. His score opened at his most difficult part check. Waiting for the victim.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" A sunny voice greeted from afar the young black-haired boy.

If the teen didn't had Uchiha's cold blood running through his veins, Sasuke probably would jump at the sight of his long lost salvation.

Okay….last week was…frustrating. Impossible. Stressful. He kept making the same mistakes over and over again, even though he heard the original piece thousands times before. At first, he refused vehemently Kakashi's suggestion, his pride obstructed any feeble attempt of backing down. His mentor swore that Naruto had great skills in the jazz subject area, since the blonde boy played this theme everyday at the bar. But anything didn't matter to him, whether the dobe had real talents in jazz, studied all kinds of possible popular rhythm, hell, even he was George Gershwin incarnate, nothing would make the Uchiha ask for help, or, in his terms, _bend his knees and beg for it._

He would gladly keep his vow only if that damned score wasn't that difficult.

"Oh! New score?" Curious blue eyes peered over the new book laid on the piano. "Ah!! It's Rhapsody in Blue!!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke peeked over the hugely interested sky colored eyes.

"Man…you're so lucky!! I've always wanted to play Gershwin, but Kakashi-sensei banned me to play anything related to jazz…And you're playing Rhapsody in Blue!! It's a really cool piece!!"

"Why would you be so interested in jazz?" _Take the bait, take the bait…_

"Dunno….the style always looked attractive to me. How they express their loneliness and anguish feelings in music."

His answer almost left Sasuke stunned. Judging from his daily occurrences with the dobe, the boy always left the impression that his light and cheerfulness would never dimmed down. Something that would never have a dark side lurking from behind. However, from the way that Naruto played piano, sometimes Sasuke could feel the sensation that blonde used this opportunity to surface his clouded emotions, so that he could show a bright clear azure atmosphere to others in the end.

But…was his sunny disposition always genuine those times?

Taking back his train of thoughts, the brunet concentrated on his plan:

"I see. I assume then that you've already studied a lot about that."

"Yeah…I also work in a bar and the clients frequently ask for something of those sorts, so I'm already used to play it."

"Hm…I'll play a small part of Rhapsody and maybe you'll tell your opinion then." Hey, that's the furthest he'll go from letting down his pride.

The tanned boy sat at the nearest chair available and crossed his arms, ready to listen it.

* * *

Pff…Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh…ohmygod was that…AHAHAHAhaha…errr, don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh…

Well deserved paybacks are _always _very gratifying. Naruto lost count on how many times where he could give a smartass response, though at every word that he was going to say, it would barely stop at the tip of his tongue.

The reason? He knew that the conceited bastard probably didn't have the word "humility" in his teme's dictionary, therefore, for letting the blonde to fully analyze his performance would have taken all of his pride to do so.

Naruto thought that swallowing some ideas of humiliation upon the brunet were worth it, if he could harvest some productive results.

Don't question his sanity now, even _he _couldn't answer why would he desire to forge a better friendship with the teme.

Now…what kind of expression would define at best his…huh…performance?

Judging that, like his mentor already mentioned before, the dumbass engulfed the whole book by literally using osmosis through air. Oh hey! Who'd thought that biology classes are useful after all?

Anyways…he's been faithfully following the score to the minimum details, which there where it'd lay his sin. The way his fingers skillfully maintained the rhythm sounded too robotic, making all the music feel too fake. The scowling Uchiha seriously needed something to loosen him up, jeez…

Everything pointed out that he's too used on playing classical music after this playing, hearing now that the Gershwin's style resembled more a Mozart's one…hehehe…hahahaha….errr, not gonna laugh. Yep, definitely.

"So…?" their gazes instantly locked on respectively to each other personas, awaiting the answer.

"Hm…to put it bluntly…" The blondie rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "It's kinda crappy…"

What? Just 'cause he's trying to engage a civilized conversation to his mortal enemy doesn't mean that he'll choose fruity words to the brunet, does it?

Nevertheless, Sasuke just sighed with some kind of understanding fashion, grabbing the sheet to his side. "I've been reading this whole thing the last whole week, but I can't catch the spirit."

"I guess that's just because you're not used to the beat of this style, maybe after some training you'll be able to make it."

"No…I've tried all kinds of possibilities, but none of them had tolerable results. Kakashi-sensei recommended that maybe I should go look for someone who's good in jazz to help me out."_ Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait…_

"Hm…" The tanned boy cocked his head to a side, reflecting upon the situation.

"You like to play Gershwin's score, don't you?"

"Yeah…and hear it too." He opened his sapphire iris to meet a piercing stare coming from the dark-grey ones.

Sasuke quietly sat at the piano's chair, clearly conveying the message of: _"Well? Aren't you going to offer yourself to help me out?" _

The other teen lifted an amused golden eyebrow. Stupid Uchihas and their stuck-up personalities. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he obviously wouldn't fall for such measly trick.

Sooooo…Sasuke-teme doesn't want to degrade himself to Naruto's level and ask for guidance to his classmate? And does he _really _believe that this subtle hint would make the blonde boy voluntarily, altruistically, kindly _suggest _to aid him on his problem?

Well buddy…sorry, but you're pushing your luck a little far too much this time.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure that you'll find a good pianist that will help you out." Naruto gave a casual pat pat on the brunet's shoulder, while he continued. "Besides, maybe if you train more and more, like, twenty four seven a day you'll be able to reach the ultimate illumination!"

"Kids! Let's start the class!" Kurenai's energetic voice cut their conversation in half and both of them raised themselves to go to the other room. The prankster one, who was already near the door, chuckled deeply before ending his phrase:

"Plus I'm pretty sure that your _genius, sensible _mind would take care of this small problem by yourself, don't you agree with me, _Sa – su – ke - chaaaannnnnnn_??"

The dark eyebrow twitched violently towards the obvious taunt from the dobe. The asshole still had the nerve to feign innocence!! Cursing all kinds of dirty vocabulary he could conjure in his mind, he failed to direct properly another well-deserved Uchiha Glare ® to his classmate, who conveniently closed the door in front of him at this point.

* * *

_Adult meetings are boring. _

_As a proper member of the clan, he knew that he should pay attention to every __nuance presented, though their soft and constant buzzing murmur made his head set tons of bricks to his eyelids, dangerously threatening to close it for a light nap._

_His father let him excuse from the reunion, declaring that the subject was far too complex for a mere kid. The traditional Japanese door closed in front of him, leaving a small body alone in the __middle of a vast corridor and laid mere shadows inside the room. He jumped to the yard, determined to find something to yield his boredom._

_He never remembered the times where he could simply be an infant, wasting his hours playing childish games or idly watching the forming clouds in the sky. From all the memory he could gather, he was, either training his violin, either following the gigantic form of his father whenever it went._

_Not that he'd ever complain about playing violin, he rather liked that. The way that the chords would vibrate the tips of his fingers, the notes resounding beautifully inside his secluded room always left a comfortable tingling sensation in his veins. It was something addictive to the child, even before when he could know the meaning of that word._

_Yes, he liked to play the violin, though now…now he wasn't really in the mood. __Today he wanted to experiment a regular day of simple children. Run, laugh, have small injuries…those kinds of stuffs._

_Things could get __a little bit easier if he could find a partner in crime, but his lavender eyes couldn't find anyone of his size in his line of vision._

_Determined, he decided that, since he couldn't come across to any kid, maybe he should play by himself and wait until someone shows up._

_Running through the vast zen-gardens while he pursued a blue bird he spotted, the young boy suddenly heard a small "eep." coming near him. The long hair twisted altogether with the body when he saw a petite girl in front of him._

"_Ah…sorry…huh…are you alone_?" _she gathered the tip of her index fingertips shyly, a trait that would follow her along to her adulthood._

_He didn't know who she was, didn't know her position in that family, didn't know her identity. But he smiled, happy that he found a friend._

"_Don't be sorry at all! Hey, let's play together then!" He offered his small hand to hers, warm sensations surging inside of his heart when he saw her tiny palm, even smaller then his, accept the tangling of their fingers._

"_I'm Hyuuga Neji!" __He grinned with pride from his surname._

_What did they played, what did they talked, what did they laughed about…everything turned into__ a blur that both of them tarnished forcibly to forget that nostalgic feelings._

_She sported a tiny but sincere smile._

"_I'm Hyuuga Hinata."_

* * *

"So he refused to help you out." The pastel-purple hues snorted towards his friends brooding face.

"Yeah. The usuratonkachi refused. Deliberately! Dumbass." The short-haired teen fumed on the side, Neji's piano carefully closed for any attempt of desecrating the poor furniture.

The Hyuuga boy was sure that Naruto wasn't the type to refuse a call for help, it wasn't his nature. Although he only met one time the blonde teen, something told him that he could trust the young man.

"Perhaps you didn't clarify well your wish of aiding in the score…"

The graphite eyes narrowed towards the apparently innocent theory. "He did understand that I needed his guidance alright. He just doesn't want to offer his help."

"Oh…? Okay…what kind of words have you used for him to refuse?"

"Well…I played the score and then waited for him to help me out. But the dobe decided that someone like _me, _doesn't have the need for any kind of assistance."

A pause. "You didn't ask directly that you needed his help?"

An annoyed huff. Another Uchiha Glare ®.

A roll of eyes. Stupid Uchihas and their stupid oversized egos. Though he wasn't the most inclined person to give him a sermon…the Hyuugas were also a very proud clan.

However, knowing his friend's temper, he'll probably drop aside this option and try to find another exit…even if he doesn't successfully find it. It was up to Neji to formulate a plan to turn the tables…or something of this sort.

"Next time you meet him, invite him to hear our training next week."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, with the question of; "Why would I do something like that?"

"I'll help you out. I'll find some way to make him understand your position."

"Hn." The short-haired brunet opened the piano case and started the score altogether with his partner.

* * *

"Dobe." A slow twirling of scowling blue eyes towards Sasuke's gazed at him.

"What, teme?"

"After Kakashi's class this Saturday, are you free to come with…" Hey, it's almost sounding like he was asking Naruto for a date! His pale complexion tinted slightly with rosy color. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows with a little bit of suspicion. "I mean…do you remember Neji, a friend of mine?"

Naruto's expression slowly turned from wary to a questioning one. He didn't really remember anyone acquaintance to the Uchiha, if he remembered well, at the recital he only met with his friends…

"Long dark-brown hair, light purple eyes…"

Oh! He almost forgot about that. When the chicken teme (please make considerable comparisons to his hair people) was cowering at the farthest corners of a room, he did memorize asking for help from someone with those described features.

"Yeah, I remember him. What about it?"

Sasuke forcibly cleared his throat before continuing to proceed to their conversation. "He invited you to watch out training that we always do after sensei's class. It would be good if you can attend to it."

He could see that in his navy eyes laid a transparent puzzled gaze, asking why would his friend invite him out of the blue. Sasuke judged that this was the good opportunity to shove all kinds of second-intentions to the Hyuuga.

"He said he considered you to be a nice guy and wanted to know you better. Kakashi-sensei also considered being a nice idea for you to learn other kinds of duo performance." At hearing his last lines, the tanned boy slightly relaxed his body language and smiled weakly.

"Well…mostly of the times I have to work at a bar, but this Saturday a band is going to cover me up. I don't see a problem in that then."

Oh good. What wasn't so good was the fact his heart strangely increased its beating tempo to, thankfully, still bearable levels. Which promptly made the brunet to slow down his breathing, halting all of his strange physical symptoms that he refused to identify. Ignoring the psychological remnants of these strange phenomena, he nodded to his classmate and said:

"It's settled then."

* * *

Unlike their daily customary insults, when they were on their way to Neji's house, they did talk about several subjects, mostly of them regarding classical music. Strangely enough, they didn't have any kind of awkward silences neither they ran out of topics, like they had an unconscious agreement that several of their opinion fit to each other. Naruto lightly wondered if such behavior should be taken in as a positive or negative consideration. They still had their usual spats at some moments, though both of them admitted that it didn't had so much venom as when they first met before.

Like always, the energetic teen gaped a little when he met a gigantic house posted in front of his eyes. Unlike Kakashi's, Neji's house was a traditional Japanese style, divided into many compounds with well decorated gardens all the while.

The Hyuuga calmly welcomed them with two cups of steaming green tea, where Naruto took it with uncomfortable maneuver. When he first met the long haired boy, he surely didn't expect that Neji came from a stern education. All of the bureaucratic protocols were seriously ticking him off.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Hyuuga Neji, Naruto-san."

Unlike his reserved classmate, the blonde boy didn't bothered to hide his astonishment towards the revelation.

"Oh! You have the same surname like Hinata-chan! Do you know Hyuuga Hinata? Shy, long haired girl, likes to stutter a lot?"

For some fleeting seconds, Sasuke could almost see an intense but unnamed expression on his friend's face, though he quickly swapped aside to a light smirk to Naruto, however, there was a icy hint behind that smile.

"Yes. She's my cousin."

"Whoa! Really? I'd never had guessed, I mean, besides yours similar physical appearances, I'd never imagine that Hinata would be your relative. Yours personalities are far too different. So you guys are familiar to each other?"

"Fortunately, no. There's some problems inside our clan, so I've never been able to make constant contact with that _girl._" Even though Sasuke was behind Naruto, therefore, couldn't see the dobe's face, he could imagine that a frown was appearing on his, usually, brilliant eyes. He sighed, already anticipating the upcoming headache. The Uchiha learned quite fast that, insult Naruto's friends equals bad.

"What do you mean by that?" His body already formed a defying pose, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "What's the problem of befriending Hinata-chan?! She's a nice girl y'know!"

It was the first time that the short-haired brunet saw deep disdain in his friend's lavender eyes. No…there was something more. Deep resentment, deep hatred…but maybe not towards the Hyuuga heiress.

"She's too soft, she's too weak and she's too coward. What kind of person would like to know someone like her?" Neji's quick reflexes failed to notice a fast hand pushing the sides of his carefully ironed shirt. Naruto seethed, darkening his blue eyes:

"Don't you dare talk badly about Hinata-chan! She's a nice and kind girl and she's never would be a coward like you've said!"

"Perhaps you should go to an optician and measure your eyesight then, since you fail to see something obvious as _that."_ The Hyuuga no longer showed restraint to mouth badly about her cousin, throwing all of his restrained negative feelings onto her.

Naruto quickly moved to plant a fierce punch on Neji's face though Sasuke had successfully had restrained his arms from behind, while his friend caught the balled fist.

"You JERK! You're the blind jackass that can't see something as kind as Hinata-chan! Hey teme! Let me punch him, you bastard!" He tried to squirm off the firm entrapped arms around him, but Sasuke was relentless:

"Usuratonkachi! Stop being irrational and calm down!"

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I also want to see how far he would go to protect someone as miserable as her." The cold demeanor blocked all of his lava that burned his insides.

"Neji! Don't make the things get any worse dammit!" Sasuke growled at his friend's uncharacteristically bitter behavior.

"How DARE you call Hinata-chan miserable! Don't you dare curse her like that in front of me!"

"And why would I do that? I'm not cursing, I'm just stating the facts. A weak, pathetic…"

"NEJI!" The Uchiha shouted already fearing the impeding end.

"Have inferiority complex, coward, foolish…"

"YOU!!" His sky-colored eyes already thundered, howling for rightful justice.

"Stupid, weak-willed and spoiled woman! She's basically a _loser._"

A fist finally connected one side of his cheek, when Naruto temporarily disengaged from his friend's arms. It stung so badly, though he wanted to throb a little bit more.

The blonde yelled to the Uchiha, who pinned his arms again with accentuated effort:

"Aaaargh, I don't know why am I wasting my time fighting with this asshole! Hey! Put me down!!" He glared hard to his classmate. "I'm going home!"

The tanned boy quickly gathered his belongings and stomped to the exit, clashing violently the door behind him. Sasuke eyed at his friend:

"So much for an attempt to help me out."

"Shut up Uchiha." Neji no longer could hear the distant taunt from the paled teen, his thoughts placed in a faraway spot. The other brunet knew that it'd better not to meddle his business for now, and moved to pursue the blonde.

The Hyuuga unceremoniously dropped his knees to the floor, feeling extremely sated from this confusion.

Kind huh…yes, maybe he didn't want to see that quality on hers…

* * *

_He never had so muc__h fun in his life! The shy girl luckily knew some of the children games, making the, supposed to be a boring afternoon, turning out to be a delightful day._

"_Then let's play hide and seek now." Hinata cutely nodded, her short hair undulating together with the fresh wind. "I'll count to fifty!"_

_Neji cupped his head beside his crossed arms in front of a tree, starting to name its numbers one by one. He heard a sweet giggle and soft steps gradually disappearing from his audition, letting his mouth curling up with a satisfied grin. He was so glad that he found her._

_When he ended the counting, __seeking that delicate form anywhere he could, he couldn't help but wonder if his father meeting had already ended. Too bad…he wanted to play with her a little bit more._

"_Neji-niisan, you found me too quickly!" She pouted when he found her in the basement only five minutes after the game._

_The room had a soft light permeating inside it, heating the place in the right amount. Both of the children felt their eyelids pretty heavy, after an exhausting afternoon, they wished that they could nap a little._

_Hinata yawned a little scooting near his cousin's form, clutching lightly the hem of his shirt. The young Hyuuga boy also heaved a tired exhale, his tiny body lying on the floor, ready to sleep, but before enveloping protectively her cousin's resting pose._

_It was…a quiet day._

* * *

"WHAT AN ASSHOLE! I swear that I'd punch him more, if you didn't interrupt me before! Why the hell would he hate Hinata-chan?!" Sasuke promptly averted his gaze from the angry blue eyes.

"Don't ask me. I won't say anything about it." He knew the implications inside the Hyuuga clan, but he wasn't the blabbermouth type.

"I know you won't. You're not the type that would reveal your friend's secret, y'know." The blonde said absentmindedly.

The brunet almost wanted to regard that understated compliment, although he stopped in due time. He didn't want to develop the pleasant feeling he was receiving.

"And I mean, how can he hate someone like Hinata-chan?! She's, like, the Virgin Mary of this century! It's impossible to dislike her!"

The graphite eyes widened a little when he heard that declaration. If he could analyze it incorrectly, it sounded like the dobe was having a crush on her.

"But anyways, since you won't be able to fill any information to me, I'll go personally ask Hinata-chan about this. I won't let things like that stay in this way."

The raven snorted at the determined eyes, slightly mocking his classmate.

"Hadn't anyone said to you that the curiosity killed the cat?"

"It's not curiosity! Something tells me that we can't simply let this case aside, waiting for someone to give a weak solution. Something needs to be done."

Sasuke almost wanted to agree with Naruto, when he saw the desperation on Neji's eyes after the blonde's punch, though he knew he certainly wasn't an expertise in family problems. He couldn't even solve his _own problem…_

"I'll solve this problem, or I won't be called Uzumaki Naruto!" He raised a bronze balled hand, determination lightning up his eyes. The Uchiha _really _didn't want to ruin this moment, but his mouth couldn't stop him when he said:

"Do you prefer Suzuki Makoto or Honda Ryuutaro?"

"TEME!"

* * *

Author notes: (everybody glares) yeah yeah, I know, NejiHina hints right? I know that most of people irked out about incest themes and sorts (myself included as in view of Uchihacest) but it was nagging me for a quite a while. Well, I won't ship KibaHina since I've only read the Naruto manga, therefore, I couldn't see any interaction between them that goes farther then friendship. Now, on the other hand, we could see that Hinata and Neji relationship evolved, not the romantic way, of course, but I was pretty happy that they let their problems aside and became friends. I kept wondering if they would move onto a more romantic level, but alas, Shippuuden screwed all (except the heavy Sasunaru hints :P). Now now, I won't rant about the Shippuuden arc, since I'll be going off-topic.

Anyways, sometimes I think that I'd be pretty satisfied if they maintain a "siblings' only" relationship level since the last time we saw them together (before Naruto's 3 years of training with ero-sennin) Neji looked like he was a NaruHina shipper… but it was pretty cute whenever he showed concern towards her, and vice-versa.

I could give the excuse that, since they hadn't met and be acquainted decently to each other daily, they could develop more intense feelings to each other and don't become familiar as only part of relatives. However, I also have a similar case, I live in a distant country from my cousins, and when I meet them every once in a while, I don't have any kind of romantic feeling towards any relative of mine. So there goes my theory.

In the end, I decided that, like the original manga, I'll solve their problems and leave them as close friendship!NejiHina. If later I decide to change my mind, I guess I'll leave for much much later, when you guys are already addicted to my fic and can't do anything but to accept this term (cue to evil laugh). Err…if I do that. Don't worry, I won't write heavy things.

I had tons of fun when I wrote Neji past, since he became such a sweet child! (Coo wildly about his cuteness) and I liked how he interacted with Hinata, it had such a bittersweet taste. Meh. : x


	13. Linking lost tieS

Author notes: Err…so yeah, I changed the title of the last chap. It's because that, while I was writing this chapter, I thought: hey! The name of this chapter fits better with the last one and vice-versa! That's why I changed…sorry for the confusion.

(another lazy yawn) This chapter, hopefully, will make me be up to date of all the plot I'm writing. Seriously, that's the, dunno, 1987523981th time that I've pushed the plot to the next chapter. SIGH

Disclaimer: I want Naruto. With revealing clothes. Tight trousers. Eighty percent of his screentime with fan-service. But noooo….Kishimoto decided that Sasuke'll be the one entitled to do this! GOD! The world is _so _not fair!

Warning: (still crying about injustice and the few kinky sex between the two main characters)

(slaps herself)

* * *

_Lesson 13 – Linking lost tieS_

_Her clan always had stern traditions that she had to accomplish every god-damn-ed day. From waking up to her bedtime there'll obligations: whom she's supposed to bow, whom she'll primarily offer her bowl, etc, etc, etc. And add more etcetera. She always wondered that, if they could, they would even put in few rules on how to "properly" poop. This thought made her giggle a little, even facing this horrible daily torture._

_She has a good memory; therefore she's able to recognize each face of her relatives. But that also includes in her imprinted memory, their false smiles and false decorations. Clinging desperately for some chance to step up on the social status in the Hyuugas. She remembers everyone…but whenever they encounter the young heiress, her memory just flashes the important parts and ignores all the foolish attempts of fawning._

_She was already used living in that glassed universe, all the synthetic society, the gears fixing and moving effectively, turned around only by the lust of power from each member in the family. Nauseating._

_Whenever she inched few centimeters taller, she would feel, on the opposing sense, that the corridors inside her house was getting longer and longer. Whenever she could grow up and comprehend more about this reality, she would get even more and more tired on smoothing along the rich color of the wooden floor._

_All of their masks were already waiting her, for the ritual to begun._

_Feel their acting! The invisible threads moving her, a puppeteer of her own life. Look at the stage, the costumes. The well practiced lines._

_Suddenly, she saw his long posture, his serious eyes. Inevitably, few sweats come from her perfect soft skin, starting slightly from her forehead. His feet started to move, picked a slow pace, cracking the still moment._

_Hinata held her breath when she saw him getting near her sight. She blew out all of her air in one sentence:_

"_Ohayou gozaimassu, Neji-niisan." __(1) She said, bowing slightly to her cousin._

_Maybe he did stop for a few mere milliseconds; maybe he wanted to return her welcome. But his steps continued in a rhythmically sounds._

_All of her body heat left her when he got out from her stare. The cold sweat ran down throughout her cheeks, stopping on her chin and she didn't bother to catch the drops. Her frail body could swear that she was shivering in that hot summer day. No longer was her yukata enough to cover her…feelings._

_Neji broke this fake theatre. Only him…will ever be sincere to her._

_In a quite sense of irony Hinata felt…that this was probably her favorite greeting she ever received in this cursed house. _

_Even though he hated her._

_Fervently._

* * *

"Say Hinata-chan." It was unusual to see such serious eyes on Naruto's face.

"Yes?"

"I've met someone called Hyuuga Neji, your cousin. Y'know him?"

Her delicate face instantly flared up with visible anxiousness. The blonde naturally knew that something was wrong when his friend dodged his gaze, looking downwards to her skirt.

"Hinata-chan? Is there something wrong?" He peeked worried through her pastel eyes, trying to help her out.

"Y-y-yes?" Oh boy. She always stammers when she's nervous over something.

"Hinata-chan. Does he bully you or something? 'Cus if he does, I'll gladly drill a hole on that asshole face!"

"No!" She answered a little bit too fast to her friend's taste. Shikamaru, who was also presented inside the group, said:

"Hinata. Is it something about your family? If it is, you don't need to explain it to us, if it's too uncomfortable to you."

"But!—" The blonde almost wanted to intervene.

"Naruto. I know you like to help, however, there are some things that the best for you would be to step aside. Traditional families always brings out complicated problems.

"But…" Naruto pouted to one side, clearly not convinced from his friend's speech.

"It's fine Shikamaru, I don't mind telling about my family's problems. After all, you guys are my friends and I should trust you all, right?" Hinata gave a shaky smile, successfully slowing down the cerulean eyes' agitation. She inhaled a huge amount of air, preparing her explanation:

"Please don't blame on Neji-niisan's actions. After all, if he did anything bad, in the end it'd be my entire fault. Or my family's fault."

"It's 'cause you didn't hear him mouth badly about you! He called weak! Coward! He—" The long midnight strands of hair waved around in resignation.

"That's because it's…it's true. I-I…I'm weak. I'm—"

"Hinata-chan! You're not! You—"

"I _am _coward."

Then, she felt warm hands touching sympathetically her shoulders and gave her a light shake. The brunet also stood at a side shaking his head in a disapproving motion.

"Hinata...don't call yourself like that."

"Yeah Hinata-chan! You're not someone like that! Definitely!"

"But…"

"I won't admit if you ever blame yourself like that!" Another toothy grin appeared and he cupped his fingers on her cheeks before squashing it lightly. "If you ever think that you're someone like this, I won't go easy on you!"

"Th-thanks…" Hinata couldn't help but to blush a little from the close proximity given by her friend. She still wasn't used to intimate caress.

"Well, now that we already took care of this problem, I say it's kicking Hyuuga's ass time!" The blonde happily crackled his knuckles, standing up from his position.

"Please don't do that…it's really not Neji-niisan's fault."

"He…he called a _loser, _Hinata-chan!" Her emotions swayed indefinitely, light-hearted knowing that Naruto would go so far for her but depressed that her cousin said such definite words.

"Naruto-kun…"

"And don't you dare me say that you deserved his cursing! I'm _sure _that you're not a loser." There was a dark aura lurking around the tanned boy, suddenly making the atmosphere grow heavier.

"It can't be helped. We had our entire lives growing up trying to outline one to each other." Both of the boys shared one confused look.

"Why?"

"The Hyuugas. We're a very renowned violin manufacturers, our brand is famous around the world. Since all of our profits come from violins, we need to have someone as our advertisement image, to make our name more famous."

"So that's why you both kept running into competitions against each other?" Though that didn't justify why there's such deep resentment towards the kind girl. Hinata shook her head.

"No…since there's few notorious violin contests, usually, we decide that the one in the line of succession will be the only one who'll enter in such competitions. He may not grasp all the administrational and economy points, but he'll have a large portion inside our stocks and symbolically he'll be also the head of the clan."

"Then…?"

"My grandfather and my grandmother, sadly, had a huge fight and ended up divorcing, dividing the family in two. Since Neji-niisan and my father were twins, both of them were split and a huge competition on who'd be the successor one broke inside the Hyuugas. Both of them were collecting all kinds of prize, measuring their abilities. It was pretty difficult since both of them were pretty talented."

_And I grew up in such environment. They are so pathetic._

"But in the end, my father is the one who won, in a competition held in Vienna, against his own brother. Then, Neji-niisan's father died afterwards, in a traffic accident. Though many claimed that he suicided because of his defeat."

"_Wow…"_ It was rare that Naruto would be so speechless; however this scenario looked so farfetched that his mouth just stood, for a very long time, half opened in amusement.

"In the end, my father became the true head of the clan and I'm the next one in line. That's all." She tried to smooth her non-wrinkled skirt, too nervous to create an eye-contact between her friends.

"That's why Neji hold a grudge against you? Because all of those things?! Man…that's pathetic." She gave another weak smile to Naruto:

"No…that's because that, comparing to mine's and Neji-niisan's level in violin, he's way more talented than I am."

"Wha—?"

"But since I'm the heiress, he can't participate in any competition and his name is always shunned after mine. I guess that's why he's so bitter…"

"Bah…how can you know that he's better than you in violin? I saw you practicing Hinata-chan, and you play it very well!" He lazily brought his hands to the back of his head. She chuckled brightly before resuming her speech:

"Thanks…but you haven't seen Neji-niisan's play. It's superb. The Hyuugas even entitled him as the genius that appeared every once in fifty years. Too bad he can't show his talents to everyone…"

"So he's only sulking because you hurted his poor ego. What a bad loser!" Man…and to think that the blonde had positive first impressions when he met the older Hyuuga.

"But…Naruto-kun, if you loved so much your play in piano, but couldn't show to anybody and everyone blocks you on your path to grow on your performance, you wouldn't like your fate placed onto you, would you?"

"Hinata-chan…you're not defending him, are you?" Her paled eyes quickly widened a little before averting her head to other place and murmuring:

"I…I just agree with him about the unfairness in this situation."

"Your concern is touching and all, but I can't see that your cousin shares the same kindness you have, Hinata." Shikamaru added, with an annoying huff.

"Yeah! Don't spare any compassion thoughts towards that jerk!"

The boys were almost moving to badmouth even further the male Hyuuga when they saw Hinata's pained expression. Her usual composed face was unbelievably contorted with torment, unshed droplets on her eyes threatening to fall mercilessly. Her voice exhaled with a blue whisper:

"Please stop saying bad things about Neji-niisan..." They immediately swallowed dryly.

"Hinata-chan…that's why you're too soft and people will take advantage of your kindness…" Her perfect plum lips outlined a sad chuckle, with a smile that didn't reach her heart.

"I'm hardly a kind person." _If I was really kind, I'd stop all of this nonsense and give my title to the rightful heir. _"And you both should understand that there's no one who's really a bad person. Only that there're different points of view. Neji-niisan is kind, believe me." She was sure at the last statement, because her memory always evoked a gentle childhood that consisted a young long-haired boy at her side.

"If you insist...we'll follow your advice, Hinata." Shikamaru looked at the school clock, already showing the start of the next class.

"_So it seems to me that Hinata-chan wants to make amends with Neji…Well, if she desires so, I want to help her anywhere I can." _Naruto finally finished their talk with this afterthought.

* * *

"Doooobeeeeeeee."

Isn't it extremely pleasant to be shaken off from your daydreams by this annoying husky bastardish voice?

"What do you want, Sasuke-teme?"

"I've been calling you for fifteen minutes and you didn't even bulge a little. Off to your ramen land?" And isn't it extremely healthy when you finally focus on your eyesight, you meet this infuriating smirk?

"I'm already here. Spit it out."

"Where have your feather-brain had gone, to even be able ignore that Kakashi-sensei is already late by 2 hours today?" Whenever they waited their teacher to arrive, the blonde would always stare at the clock worried (and furious) about the situation (after all, he worked on Jiraiya's bar after the class). Their mentor would always came tardy to their class with his usual apologetic, non-apologetic smile, Naruto would yell him from being late and Kakashi would give his absurd excuses to their students, lies that started from helping the delivery of a baby when he met a poor passerby on the street, to heroically defeat a gigantic ovni from evil aliens. Naruto always thought that Kakashi was the biggest alien himself…

Shaking his head in confusion, the blonde moved back to the main subject, the most important issue that he had to fulfill every time he meets the brunet. That is?

"Wanna fight, you bastard?!"

Oh boy…

"Please. I don't want to waste my energy defeating a clumsy usuratonkachi like you." Sasuke gingerly rolled his eyes when he heard an irate huff. "And you still hadn't answered my question."

Sadly, Naruto's memory circuit is a little bit defective when counting against bastardish classmates. He cocked his head to one side, looking adorably confused (_Adorably?_ Sasuke threw the last statement to the confines of his mind). He stifled a grumble, proceeding to question the baffled blue eyes:

"What was bothering you lately? You seemed off-space before."

"Ah…'m thinking lately about Hinata-chan's problem. Y'know, I'd never thought that you, high-classy people, would have those kinds of problems. Well, no wonder you guys are so uptight." The onyx eyes almost wanted to roll over his statement again. "I wonder how am I going to help them out…Hinata-chan really seemed that she wanted to make amends with Neji, since she kept defending him over and over again. Too bad Neji hates her…the jerk."

Sasuke made a strange humming before speaking:

"Oh…Neji doesn't hate her."

"What…?"

* * *

"_Neji, generally I wouldn't mind to meddle in your business but last time you looked quite disturbed. What happened, to make you feel that restless?" The short-haired brunet spoke by the phone. He only met an exasperated huff in response._

"_Oh Sasuke, my dear friend, thank for your concern, oh-magnificent-stupid-Uchiha. Well, I bet you didn't even want to waste your time over it, but sadly, yeah, you had to because it involves one of your usuratonkachi's friends. Too bad huh?"_

_Sasuke had known his friend since middle school. After many years of friendship, the Uchiha recognized that his way of closing himself was using sarcastic words to shun any further questions. Therefore, he answered:_

"_Sorry, but taunts only function when I want to start a fight, which is not this case. C'mon, I know that we don't talk much about our family's problems, though I opened myself about Itachi's problem, right? Can't you give me a little bit of faith on yours?" His tone, however, sounded more sore then concerned, since the brooding boy wasn't used to sooth about other's issues._

"_I don't see what kind of end this conversation will lead. What's the point? You can't even help me out about all this."_

_That's why, sometimes, Sasuke hated finding companions who shares his same stubborn personalities._

"_Perhaps. But it'll lift a weight if you could talk over it. Or something. I hate to use all of this half-baked crappy friendship speeches. So start talking now Hyuuga, or I'll go to your dump, and personally __**make **__you open your mouth in the most gruesome way possible."_

_He heard an amused chuckle and slightly lifted his mouth upwards, when he felt the tension dimming a little._

"_You suck with this comforting thingies, did you know that Uchiha? I bet that anyone else would do a better job."_

"_Shut up…" He'll let this slide…for now. "Anyways, even __**I**__'m surprised how can you dislike your cousin so much." Sasuke met only once with the Hyuuga heiress, though even he couldn't feel any kind of malicious air surrounding the girl._

_He met a long pause. "I don't dislike her." His words were baked with a mixture of resentment and disclosure._

"_Yeah yeah…and that's why you provoked the dobe deliberately and received a hole in your face in the end."_

"_It didn't hurt so much after all." The tone wasn't filled with denied humiliation, but with something that Sasuke couldn't describe…_

"_Then…why have you badmouthed her so much if you don't dislike her?" Sasuke heard some grunting noises and could practically guess that his friend was scratching his head disturbed._

"_I positioned badly my hatred towards the Hyuuga clan. I know that both of us, me and Hinata, are mere victims over all this." He silenced himself again before voicing an afterthought: "But Hinata-san also has her faults, for letting this situation linger till now."_

"_So you're bitter over your family, but not over Hyuuga-san?"_

"_Yes…and, well, when you meet Naruto-san again, please ask for my apologies later okay?"_

* * *

"He doesn't hate her. I'm pretty sure."

"How would you know…?" Naruto still didn't look quite convinced over that yet.

"I just do." Sasuke shrugged, scribbling the final point of the sentence.

"Well…" The confused look was substituted to a very mischievous one. "I guess that makes the things easier then."

Sasuke couldn't miss the morphing on its tanned face, where his eyes closed in a very playful way and his lips curled up making his whiskers marks looking real. Now he really resembled an impish fox…he only needed the fluffy ears to complement his costume.

"Say, teme…do you train with Neji on Wednesday's too?" The brunet quirked a _very _suspicious eyebrow.

"No, but I can arrange to meet him…why?"

"Well…let's just say that I wouldn't mind visiting him again…"

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Shika!" His sunny disposition greeted once more with energy towards his dearest friend. The shy girl couldn't help but to smile in response.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"What are you planning now, on this little scheming mind of yours?" Shikamaru, however, knew _very well _what was behind that hyperactive beam.

The blonde obviously mocked an outrageous gasp. "What are you talking about Shika? I'm so hurt, how could you even imagine that I'd plot something against my _dear friends_?"

The pineappled brunet just returned his question with a very distressed look. "_I just hope that I won't be the sole victim about this…" _

"I'm just inviting you both to go to Jiji's bar!"

"You invited us thousands times before, but you know that we can't do this." Shikamaru was too lazy to go late at night to do anything besides sleep and Hinata had harsh rules about leaving house after evening hours. "What makes you think that we'll accept it now?"

"Awww…but you guys promised that you'll go someday…so I thought that maybe I'm reaping all the vows you both just made this Saturday."

"And may I know why you specifically wanted to assure that we should go this weekend…?"

"Well…since Hinata-chan insisted so much saying that Neji is not an asshole, I thought maybe we should confirm this statement and invited him over too."

A pregnant pause. "You WHAT?!"

"But I can't go to meet Neji-niisan! He…he _hates _me…" She mumbled in a low tone, trying to hide her disappointment over her own declaration.

"Naw…he doesn't hate you. After all, if he really did, he would refuse my invitation, wouldn't he?"

"And what kind of flimsy excuse you had had to convince him to go with you…?" Although Shikamaru already sort of knew what his friend was planning from behind. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"Nothing special. I just said that Sasuke was coming with me because he needed to study about jazz style, so the bar could conveniently help him out. Since Neji's his friend, he agreed coming with the teme."

"But…" Hinata wanted to voice any other excuse.

"When I said that you're coming, he said he wouldn't mind, since he barely talked with you outside the house. Actually, he hoped that you both could catch up all the conversation, if possible."

"I'll probably meddle him in the end…"

"Nonsense." Another toothy grin. "He specifically told the Teme that he'll only go if you confirm your presence too!"

The sole girl of the group tentatively bit her lower lip, musing over the situation. Then she said, while she played with the tips of her fingers shyly:

"O-okay…if Neji-niisan says so…"

"Great!" Naruto fisted his arms to the air and turned his friend to the other victim. "Obviously, you'll go too, right? Since you have to be at present to prevent any kind of…_accident…"_

Shikamaru eyes twitched at the playful tone. Do you know what was the most infuriating part to him? He knew it was a trap, but he couldn't help but to enter in.

"So troublesome." Never once his words would be so fit in this whole situation.

Naruto smiled. It seemed that his tiny white lie was effective enough for now. Now, moving onto the other side of story…

* * *

"Sasuke…? Why would you come here on Wednesday too, is there something wr…" Neji gaped when he saw the growing familiar heap of golden hair.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto didn't waste to use honorifics with the long-haired teen. Something told him that maybe it'd be unnecessary.

"Naruto-san. Huh…it's a pleasure to meet you again even after that…confusion."

"Don't mention it. I'm also sorry about the punch I gave you earlier." The blonde heaved quite an intake of air before continuing: "Hinata-chan explained about yours family's problems. If I knew it beforehand, I wouldn't punch you in the end." His blue eyes got filled with concern. "Umm…it doesn't hurt so much anymore, does it?"

Neji just shook his head to him. "No…it's fine too. Well since you already know about this, perhaps you can deliver my sorry to Hinata-san too."

"Actually I have a better idea." The fox-look came back again. Sasuke inwardly sighed.

"That is…?" Unfortunately, Neji wasn't as fast as Hinata in terms of convincing. Whatever, the bigger the challenge will be, the bigger the thrill he'll give.

"Sasuke-teme needs some Jazz classes with me, so I agreed that he should go to my bar and hear some of their shows. Aaaand….Hinata-chan said that she wouldn't mind coming with us to watch it! Look here, your opportunity to apologize to her personally!"

_What an obvious trick. _But again, they knew that the energetic boy wasn't good with indirect attacks.

"Thanks for the offer, Naruto-san, but it'd rather if I dismiss this invitation. After all, Hinata-san probably wouldn't enjoy my company in that bar." Naruto whined:

"Whyyy?? She wouldn't, I'm pretty sure. Plus, when she explained about the Hyuuga's leadership and this sorta thingies, never once she talked badly about you. Quite the contrary, she defended when we wanted to blame you over those events!"

That almost made Neji smile on the spot. Despite all the banters and fights inside the clan, Hinata resumed on her kindness and peaceful ways. He realized what kind of expression he was making when Naruto stared with bewildered but mischievous eyes and Sasuke wasn't _exactly_ gazing at his friends, though his lips quirked with a very satisfied Uchiha smirk. The Hyuuga hastened on returning to his usual poker face.

"I mean…no, better not. Plus I'm pretty busy those days so I think I won't be able to make it for this weekend."

"Too bad…You have to go, after all, Hinata will be…alone…all by herself. No knights in shining armor or bodyguards to save her from all the leeches inside that bar."

If this is another stupid attempt to convince him, he's sure that all of those words are _extremely ineffective._

"I'm pretty sure that Naruto-san and Sasuke would give a good job on protecting her on my behalf." He didn't bother to curb his sarcastic tone.

"True true….but I'll be onstage all night and Sasuke agreed to help me out on one of the songs. So we'll get busy."

Neji turned his head stubbornly, ignoring all the taunts.

"Poor poor Hinata-chan…all defenseless against dirty hormonal men that lurk inside that place…"

The snotty Hyuuga almost wanted to snort over that phrase. Their family, also had strict education towards other things besides music. Hinata, for example, was a black-belt in karate and won a lot of competitions around the world.

"And since she's such a kind, kind girl, she won't directly say no to any sly idiot that would try to flirt on her."

He's got point there.

"Not to mention that she's just the type that many many men like. They would infest all around her, like bees around a succulent flower. Oh…and maybe some kind of beast would try to deflower her at the end…what a traaaagedy!"

Neji's crafty mind already conjured a scenario where a thousands of faceless werewolves with their slimy saliva dripping in their mouths, surrounded a (how could he _even _imagine something _like that?!) _little red riding hood Hinata. Before he knew, he was already gritting his teeth, and their friends' expression grew even more amused.

He already entered in the trap! Shit! The lavender eyes glared with all his might to his traitorous friend. Sasuke merely cleared his throat.

"Dobe, you've forgotten about Nara-san."

"Shika…what about him…?" Naruto momentarily gave a questioning glance before his face lit up with perception. "Oh! Of course! How could I've forgotten about Shika…yeah, he'll _suuuuurely _be able to protect Hinata-chan _just perfectly_!" (insert innuendos tones in this last words)

"Well, then we relieved Neji on his job of guarding Hyuuga-san's virtue. Or…I mean…" Sasuke just left the last sentence unfinished, in a way that his friend could _easily _fill it with his own creative mind.

"I guess that since you're pretty busy alright, we'll leave your meeting with Hinata-chan for later. And don't worry about her in that night; I'm pretty sure that Shika will accomplish a _very _good job in protecting her." Naruto gave a saucy wink before speaking. "Sorry, I should go. Well, that was all. Sorry again for punching you and I'll meet you later ok!" The blonde quickly opened the door and left the Hyuuga compounds.

Sasuke merely sighed before grabbing his backpack and signaling his goodbye. He, however, met a furious investigate eyes.

"Who's this Nara-san you mentioned?" The Uchiha shrugged uninterested.

"Nara Shikamaru. I've met him in the recital together with your cousin. From what I could see, they were _awfully cozy _to each other."

The short-haired teen succinctly ignored the lethal aura surrounding the room.

"I've heard about him…and is he really going to defend her well in this appointed day?" The graphite eyes merely glanced back lazily. (something that he acquired after many years of tutelage with Kakashi)

"Dunno…you know about the rumors…that he's lazy and all…"

Then, Sasuke just conveniently left the house while Neji sported a scowling expression.

_Now _all the werewolves attained a recognizable face…Nara Shikamaru…

* * *

"How did it go?" His celestial blue eyes shocked deeply against the night scenario placed after him.

"Better than I thought." Their last minute attempt of plan had successfully lured Neji enough to make him pace around the situation, in Sasuke's opinion.

"So you think he'll go in the end?" In contrast, his almost coal eyes blended perfectly with the dark atmosphere around them. He coolly answered his "teammate":

"He'll probably feign an unconcerned face for the next whole days, but I'll bet that he'll show up in the end."

"And the address of the bar…?"

Another Uchiha smirk.

"Placed at the side of his violin scores."

"Great."

The brunet received another toothy grin that made his stomach curl unknowingly well. Not wanting to analyze this strange symptom for now, he merely accompanied the blonde to the bus stop.

* * *

Explanation:

(1)Ohayou Gozaimassu: It's good morning in Japanese. Yeah, I _did _promise that I won't use Japanese quotations in this fic, didn't I? Right. Sorry. But I thought it was necessary in this small phrase. In Japanese, you have tons of levels on speaking the same phrase but to different persons. Ohayou is the informal tone, used only with close people with you. Ohayou Gozaimassu is the formal one, used only to your bosses, and generally people who you don't know very well. There's a lot of different ways, I only know this one. I've kept thinking whether I should use in English the formal type, but, if my memory doesn't fail, the formal one should be the medieval one? That means…My lowly self heaves a pleasant morning to thy presence? So corny…That's why I left the Japanese version. I promise I won't do that again. : (

* * *

Author notes: (laughs) Sasuke and Naruto…the prankster duo. Sasuke _is _the closet prankster, he'll only show up if Naruto is inside of the scheme, in my opinion. (do you guys remember the Kakashi's episode of trying to see his face?)

Well…and few Kakashi in this chapter…: ( bah.

I'm not making a good job on leaving only friendship based NejiHina right...? Well, for me, he's only being a overprotective doting brother for me...You readers can be the judge over this... : S

Oh yeah, if you guys realized by now, I've placed a capital S in the word ties in this chapter. It just means that more important than the word "tie", are the tie"S" that bound Hinata and Neji. To tell the truth, I've been carefully putting capital letters over the important words. But there's one of the title where the first word was "the", "The daily Issues". I wanted to leave minuscule in that part, but in overall it'd look too strange. Sighs. I know that I'm picking over small idiotic details, but what can I do about it….? :P

(Glittering eyes) reviews, please, people? I accept any type of it, anonymous, short, long, whatever! XD As long as you guys review! It fuels me to continue this story, y'know…


	14. ReminderS

Author notes: Yeah…I liked the "S" thingies in the title….XD

(snort) well, this time, 3 problems will run at the same time in this whole hell... hope you'll cope to understand all of this scenario. Oh man…I'm fearing that this chap is going to be the longest one in this story.

Disclaimer: (sighs) (mumbles) Kishimoto is property of Naruto. I mean! Yeah, the other way round.

Warning: hey…sometimes I swear that this fic is turning out more like a friendship! Sasunaru fic then a Shounen-ai one! Oh man…

Lalala.

* * *

_Lesson 14 – Reminder__S_

"Sasuke-kun!" He mentally winced at the shriek of his blonde friend. "I've heard about the wonderful news on where you'll be going to, this Saturday! _Your_ dobe's bar, right?"

Sasuke's friends were all what the brunet could call of… badly positioned calamities on his road. Aside Neji, whom he shared a good friendship with the composed guy, he probably wouldn't have a lot of patience to maintain this bizarre social circle. But, sadly, like all strange conspiracies, music has brought them together with…unwilling bonds.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

Mostly, it was all Kakashi's fault. His teacher invented weird tasks to Sasuke to broaden-up his concept about music. Therefore, he ended up meeting Juugo, a percussionist (1). When he suddenly got the task of learning Chinese style of music, he begrudgingly reaffirmed ties with people whom he rarely met in the school, like Shino, who played Er-hu (2), Chouji that played Di-zi (3) and (the brunet added another huff of annoyance) Ino, that played pipa.

Ino used to be the most bothersome fangirl he ever met in his middle school years, competing to raise his attention against some bubblegum girl whom Sasuke didn't quite remember her face. Chouji, who had infinite patience to treat the crazy blonde, used to be only friends-based with her, choosing to step aside his infatuation for the sake of their comfortable relationship. Everything changed after some strange situation which Sasuke inevitably was involved in. Something that has chickens, buns, chinese waiters and barbecue.(4) Uh…nevermind about that. In the end, not only both of them became lovers (lifting the Uchiha a huge weight about it) but also he learned that they were very skilled with playing their instruments.

Sasuke cringed his teeth. Who was the blabbermouth that told that he was going to Naruto's bar?!

"Aww…don't make such face, Sasuke-kun. It almost makes me think that you don't like us after all!" Ino selected carefully all her words to especially rile up the cocky Uchiha.

Sadist bitch. If only you would know…

Though he would have to admit that their presence is not as inconvenient as he himself would admit. They did share a couple of similar points, such as their love for music and the daily struggle of balancing their studying and training their instruments. The brunet had to confess that there are certain positive perks for having friends at his school.

Though that doesn't stop him from reflecting that he only picked sadist people around him…they knew Sasuke's anti-social mannerisms, so they always liked to strike on that point…

"Ino…stop provoking poor Sasuke-san. I think he suffered enough for now." Her boyfriend spoke softly.

"How have you managed to hear such interesting information…?" Neji wondered, since he thought that only him and the Uchiha knew this invitation.

"Oh….let's just say that a pink bird told me about it…" Ino gave a lopsided grin, before chuckling in a very dark way. All the men carefully moved a step away from her. Women…

"Yes. I'm going to the dobe's bar because he's going to help me out about the new score I'm training. Is there any problem?"

"Of course not! I'm actually going there to cheer you up personally this Saturday!" She could see his pale face go even whiter by the minute. "That means you guys will come with us right?" Her tone suddenly turned maniacally low.

Everyone gulped. Never try to decline an order from crazy ex-fangirls. You'll regret it.

"And that also means that after Hatake-sensei's class, you'll go with me to SHOP!" Her pastel blue eyes suddenly glittered from the imminent possibility of doing her favorite hobby.

"Wha?! Why would I do that?!" the Uchiha complained. But he didn't whined. Oh no, he wouldn't do something as shallow as whining…

She only flickered her blonde strands with impatience: "Please. I've saw enough your poor options of clothing. You only wear polo t-shirts or shirts! It's so…old-fashioned! We're going to a BAR! I refuse to let you wear all of those obscenities if you're going to enter in that place."

Ino, much for Sasuke's aggravation, has a soft spot against…beautiful things. That was also one of the first reasons why she was so obsessed with him in the first place. She herself admitted that after their high school she would choose to attend a fashion college or something like that. She loved observing attractive people and tended to hug everything that she assumed worthy of her eyesight.

Luckily, Chouji was used to his girlfriend strange tics. Mostly because he knew that she merely saw without any malice and liked to attack any kind of objects. From cats, dogs, children, elderly, men (of course) to…even women. And whenever she saw something that was supposed to be more "astonishing" but his "poor fashion sense" leads him to wear something "atrocious", the blonde girl would fervently try to "reform" the poor victim.

In other words, Sasuke was her main target of this weekend, and sincerely, he knew her enough that it'd be better not try to reject it…The brunet also thought that it was strange that she, someone who loved to categorize and collect pretty things, have fallen in love with an ordinary guy. That unusual side of her gave a comfort feeling that, thankfully, she wasn't a shallow girl at his first impression on her and that made their friendship more durable.

"It's decided then!"

The Uchiha wanted to sigh. Long torture hours, here I go…

* * *

"Eh? You can't go with me?" His cerulean eyes quickly faded with disappointment.

"Yeah…last-minute emergencies." Like hell he will ever admit that he'll be absent because he needs to buy…clothes.

"Oh…" Was all Naruto could mutter.

Sasuke carefully eyed at his classmate to observe his reaction. Seeing the evident upset expression in his classmate's face, the brunet silently cursed Ino. Damn her for hurting the Dobe! He wanted to comfort the blonde boy somehow…

He remembered the accident last time, when he almost touched Naruto's face before Kakashi's interruption. The Uchiha still wasn't used to close contact.

Though today, he'll make an exception…

Swallowing a great amount of air, he circled around his classmate and positioned in front of him.

"?"

And then, he pinched_ hard_ his tanned cheeks from a staggered Naruto.

"Fafshuke…?" He couldn't properly spell his words since the brunet widened considerably his cheeks. Naruto almost was going to yell some obscenities on how the teme was stretching with force his face, but his mind blanked out when he saw warm dark-grey eyes.

"Relax usuratonkachi. I'm still going to the bar after Kakashi's class. I only met some kind of problem but I'll be there ok?" He waited to the slow nod from the golden-haired boy and continued. "Good. Now wipe off the saliva on your chin, you're drooling. So disgusting…"

"'m not!" the other boy yelled outraged. However, inside of his mind, it already imprinted the image of that caring gaze…

* * *

After around seven o'clock at noon, the Gershwin bar will slowly receive an increasing amount of clients. Although the place itself could call a "bar" a lot of people liked to book the restaurant for romantic meetings, using the advantages of a good live music on the stage. Jiraiya, then, purposely employed Naruto to play ballads and waltz, while Kiba, who played saxophone, would occasionally play a duet with the blonde. Sakura's group, a gradually prominent band who was raising their name inside Japan played in Gershwin from time to time, since the bar was their first nest at start.

"Naruto! We're back! Boy, you had to see the show…we had more people then we imagined!" Sakura played the drums; her monstrous strength could play a lot of violent music as well as soft ones, since she had sensible hands.

"Yeah! 2400 people! Our springtime of youth had finally reached the hearts of the people!" Lee played the first guitar, since his limitless energy could play a lot of difficult and lengthy parts.

"No more youthy speeches today Lee. _Please._" Kankurou played bass guitar, his nimble fingers could move smoothly to reach all kinds of difficult notes. He used to play piano like Naruto so he blamed his currents skills on it, though people rarely took seriously about his weird conceptions.

"We're kinda tired after this show…But since Naruto and Sakura insisted _so _much for us to arrive here, I guess we can postpone our nap for the next 4 hours." Temari played the second guitar, and she was the one who leaded the rhythm inside the music. Since she was the most mature one of the group, inevitably, she fell as the leader of the group.

"Hm…But I think I'm going to rest for a while…My throat is feeling a little bit numb." Tenten is the vocalist of the group. Her natural voice is quite shrill, though not unpleasant to hear, but alongside the road with them, she slowly learned a bigger variety of forms of voice, giving her the title of "Rookie of the year" by some popular rock magazine.

"Well, then, rest a little, guys. I just wanna introduce my friends from my school! People, Meet Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru!"

They saw a timid long haired beauty and a sharp-eyed man with weird hair style resembling a pineapple. They both bowed respectfully and shook their hands with every member of the band, as every one gave their name.

Sakura giggled at the sight. The couple looked like they weren't used in this environment (they were using casual clothes, but conservative ones) though they didn't harbor any kind of discrimination against their style. It looks like Naruto scored on the jackpot again on choosing his friends.

When Shikamaru finally was going to shake Temari's hand, he looked at her emerald eyes and froze on the spot. The blonde woman, also recognizing the young man in front of her, just gaped astonished, ignoring the growing curiosity towards their friends.

Naruto spoke:

"Is there any problem here?"

Stumbling from their stupor, they both shook their heads together with synchronism.

"You guys already know each other?" Sakura asked.

"We've met." They spoke at the same time and with the same tone, raising the suspicion in the air. Kankurou chuckled.

"Very well people, I guess we should go to the dressing room and prepare ourselves. C'mon kiddos." He pushed forcibly the pack of teenagers to the back of the house, before looking at his sister, and gave an impish wink to her. Temari groaned.

"It's been long…isn't it?" A steady voice woke her up from her musings.

"…Yeah…"

* * *

_Nara Shikamaru. __He was a promising talent in this famed conservatory, earning titles and competitions around Japan, holding the pride of that music school._

"_Nara-kun, we're meeting one of the potential sponsors today, so you wouldn't mind play one thing or another, or shake some hands for our sake, right?" His teacher asked, greedily rubbing his palms with expectation._

_The brunet sighed. One of the negative points of being the star in that place is that he'd get to know the rotten apple of this whole business. Most of the teachers used their talented students as a pedestal to enter in the music biz, with the hopes of biting a little bit of their fame. Shikamaru already knew the upside down of all this obscure side, but he couldn't refuse their demands. After all, free piano classes doesn't grow in trees anywhere it can._

"_Idiot! How dare you steal _my _first place in yesterday competition! I was supposed to be the one to win over it!" Screeched a bothersome girl, who was pushing the pigtails of some other victim. There was a circle of other teenagers blocking her escape, who, probably, were her tugs. _

_This__ was another annoying fact inside that school. The students, driven by the lust of getting known inside the conservatory, used all kinds of tricks and blackmail to get proper attention. God, now he was glad that Naruto didn't enter in this place. His kind heart would probably step aside against all accusations. Hinata also had a gentle soul, though since she was already used to this kind of environment, she developed an immune system against stupid people like them._

_The one who was bullying raised her hand and seeped poison:_

"_I'll just break your hand and make sure you won't ever play violin again…" The tugs secured tightly the victims arms and were prepared to crack her bones._

_Now that was enough…Shikamaru was almost going to interfere when he heard a powerful voice:_

"_God, aren't you all ashamed of yourselves? Doing those kinds of low tricks just for the sake of __**winning **__idiotic piece of papers." He saw an attractive woman walking towards the group, vivid green eyes and four pigtails adorning her head._

"_This is none of your business bitch; go take care of your own damn life while we take care of yours."_

"_Yeah, who do you think you are? Some heroine from a shoujo manga?" The supposed leader chuckled while others followed her sick laugh._

"_Pff…I don't believe in justice and I don't believe in good will, that's for sure." Her answer left the gang stunned._

"_Then scram." One of them said._

"_But I hate people like you, so that's why I won't mind…" before someone could react, one of the girls was already on the floor. "Punching you trash."_

"_Ow!! My nose is bleeding!" One screamed. "I'll get you bitch!" another one threatened. "Yeah! Let's scar that pretty face of yours!" another girl shrieked._

_The unknown girl just smirked with disdain and propped herself to fight._

_Shikamaru felt a migraine coming. Women are soooo…troublesome. And that young blonde proved to be a bigger problem than the usual. But that doesn't mean that he won't interfere on her behalf._

_The refectory was deserted, and there wasn't a soul left to help him out. Therefore, he made a mental revision about the entire emergency exit and prepared himself to flee with that…interesting girl._

_He was going towards her direction and was…surprised that she was holding herself pretty well. Aside from a nail scratch here and there, most of the bullies (the victim was already kilometers away from the spot) were moaning from the wounds and were rolling on the floor. He was already considering that she didn't need his help when he heard:_

"_There she is! Don't let her escape!" Shit…more "gang" members._

_Temari merely felt a large hand enveloping her right one as she glanced over to see a young man, who was guiding her to god-knows-where._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled to the stranger._

"_Just go with me, troublesome woman!"_

"_Troub…" She was almost going to retort angrily when the door closed behind her and his hand swiftly closed her mouth._

_Ragged breaths from them and echoed shouts from outside were heard for long minutes, when the teen released her to catch his own gulp of air. The blonde girl quickly dawned to a realization._

"_Thanks for helping me…" The boy, who had a strange spiky hair, glanced over her and exhaled:_

"_Whatever…" was all that he could muster._

"_Your name?"_

"_Nara Shikamaru." He wasn't exactly counting onto a kiss of gratitude or something (though if she could, it would be __**very **__good), but at least the girl could offer her own name. Instead, she flickered some kind of understanding expression and said:_

"_Oh…Nara-kun huh? I'll remember you." She opened the emergency door and closed in front of him, before he could even try to question her any further._

* * *

"I guess that you're looking healthy." Shikamaru cheeks lightly colored at her presence, remembering the long memory between them.

"Yeah…I'm living by myself…well, with my younger brother Kankurou." Temari also blushed towards the young man.

"And how's the other one…? Is he well…?" She gave a meek smile.

"Well…him…I'm still waiting for his freedom."

* * *

"Ino-buta!"

"Big forehead!" And both of the girls friendly hugged towards each other, despite their previous…weird nicknames.

"Sakura-san! Oh, so _she _is the pink birdie…" Chouji complemented after seeing his long lost friend.

"Chouji! You look…" the pinkette was abruptly interrupted by her friend's frightening stare "Healthy, as always…" The boy smiled back.

Sakura beamed to their guests. She presented to the people behind her:

"And these are my friends! Lee, Kankurou, Kiba, Hinata-san and Naruto!" At the mention of the last name, all of Sasuke's friends perked up when they saw the tanned boy.

"Oh!" Chouji's voice.

"I see." Shino's reserved comment.

"Hmmm…" Juugo inspected over the blonde boy.

"?" Naruto glanced back to his classmate's friends.

Sasuke groaned. He probably will be the subject of constant mocking and knowing smirks for the next weeks! He probably won't survive this ordeal.

Ino, obviously, had a _very _enthusiastic reaction towards the cerulean eyed boy.

"OH MY GOD, he's SO CUTE!! Hyuuga was correct about this; _**your**_ usuratonkachi is too adorable for words!! AWWWW!!" She hugged tightly the poor teen, fawning over her victim and rubbing his cheeks violently against hers. "CUTE CUTE CUTE!! I just want to eat you all up!!"

"Ino, if you continue like this, you'll suffocate him." Her boyfriend calmly clarified the situation.

Juugo murmured to the brooding brunet: "And we all know very well that you need him alive for later use, right _Sasuke-kun_?"

The Uchiha immediately gritted his teeth making a loud click, while his hands clenched painfully, carefully planning whether he should utilize his fists for now or later.

Sakura obviously couldn't bypass the slight red tint on his long lost crush cheeks and, by having her natural dirty mind;she already reached the conclusion _fast._

Things are getting more interesting than she thought huh.

* * *

Explanations:

(1)percussionist: Well, I'm not exactly going to explain what it is a percussionist (since I think it's a common thing) but just gonna laugh on how this instrument fits so well Juugo personality…If he wants to practically drum with violence he can, as well as using soft instruments…lol

(2)Er-hu: It's a chinese violin. But, unlike the traditional violin, where the bow play above the four strings, in the chinese violin, the bow is located in the middle of the only two strings of the instrument, tangled in between. I think that, anyone who watched a chinese movie must have heard this instrument. I personally prefer the Chinese violin over the regular one, since the oriental version, well…he cries more. I can't really put into words, but the way he express his feelings touches me more them the usual violin. In case that you guys are interested, here's a photo of the instrument:

http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Image:Erhu.png

(3) Di-zi: It's a chinese flute! It has a very very cute sound. When I was deciding which character would play which instrument, the flute immediately came through my mind to Chouji. Don't you think that it would be a cute sight seeing Chouji playing it? :D The photo of the instrument:

http : / / www . lcsd . gov . hk / CE / CulturalService / MusicOffice / MusicTool / chinese / dizi / dizi.jpg

(4) Chouji and Ino side story: Sorry, I think we had enough of side stories in this fic. I'm not going to tell you, though I have the story in my mind, maybe I'll post it later as a omake.


	15. Reminding me Again

(continuing the last chapter)

* * *

_Lesson 15 – __Reminding me Again_

"Oh! More brats! So those kiddos are your guests Naruto?"

"You bet! Well, Jiji, meet Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Juugo, Shino and Sasuke-teme!" The Uchiha lightly twitched his eyebrow from hearing that only _he _gained an infamous honorific end.

All of them gave a polite bow when they saw the owner of this place, not wanting to ruin a good impression. The old man, however, gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Well well well…I hate to use all of those useless protocols, so you guys don't need to be this tight-asses with me. Just make yourselves at home!"

So the origin of Naruto's dirty mouth came from this culprit. Sasuke absentmindedly realized that the poor blonde surely didn't have good examples of education from these dirty adults. Take Kakashi, for an instance.

After all of the young people went aside to have their fun, the Uchiha stayed, observing the interaction between them.

"So…how's your piano classes going on so far brat?" The owner of the bar asked to his employee, while making the cocktails to their clients.

"Pretty good. Kakashi-sensei is a good teacher."

"Hm…yeah, I'm glad that he's helping you out. He kept saying that he didn't want another student but I had to insist on you for that!" This little piece of information obviously startled the boys a little bit.

"Eh? Jiji, you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Of course! He's a huge fan of my books!" More puzzled looks.

"Books? What books?"

"I can't believe that you don't know about my prized collection. Here, I'll give a sample for ya." The old man placed a small orange book to Naruto hands and the blonde gaped.

"Wha…Icha Icha Paradise?! You write this JUNK?!" A hand-head collision fell towards the poor mop of golden hair.

"Hey! Don't talk badly about my great masterpieces!" The employee gave a disdain look while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Porn novel, you meant." Sasuke couldn't agree with that statement any more.

"Hmph! You youngsters can't foresee the greatness of this beautiful book! Return it to me then, if you won't read it in the end!"

"Bleagh, I'm putting it back to you with pleasure. Lord knows what kind of perverted bacteria I've got infected just by touching this thing." Another hand-head collision.

"Respect, you goddamn brat!"

"Ow! That hurt you old man! God, what's up with you guys?! Why the hell do you like so much to hit on my head?!" Sasuke also couldn't agree with that question any more too. What could he do? That dumb spiky head just screamed for him to hit on it whenever he could.

"Ungrateful brat. You should thank me for letting you meet Kakashi!"

"Thank you for what?!" How could he thank that perverted old man meet another perverted fan of porn book?!

"You're the one who kept saying that you needed to find a good piano teacher, so I introduced Kakashi to you!" The blonde obviously gave an incredulous snort, with an retort:

"Oh please. He invited me at Tsunade-baachan café, not at this bar…that's a pretty pathetic excuse to earn my gratitude, jiji." He grinned with crossed arms.

"And that's why I always suspect that your brain has some kind of power-failure from time to time, kiddo. He said that he saw you playing at _my _bar and invited you because of that."

"Bleh. Pure coincidence." The cocktail in Jiraiya's hand trembled a little, in an almost sense that he was divided whether he should pour the contents on that obnoxious brat or not.

"No…it's not. It's been a while that I saw Kakashi and I knew that he would be a great teacher for you. So I called him and practically begged for him to come here and see your presentation. And took me another long hours to convince him to accept you. Can't you youngster appreciate well my selfless actions to help you out?"

He narrowed his blue eyes with vigor at his boss, looking like he's going to plan another sarcastic answer. Then, Naruto suddenly deflated out, his shoulders dropping in a relaxing matter and he murmured:

"Whatever…then what should I do to return your oh-so-magnificent attitude?" Despite the obvious taunt, the old man was experienced enough that he shouldn't fall for that trap. Giving a full plate of drinks he smirked back at his employee at said:

"Starting to work would be a good idea."

The blonde grumbled even further before taking the heavy plate and turning his back to his boss.

"Well, Sasuke-teme…I guess you're on your own. See ya." Though his tone was slightly cheerful, somehow, the brunet couldn't see the blank cerulean eyes. The tanned teen already disappeared from his sight before he could even blink, and the Uchiha sighed, knowingly.

He knew the reason for his sudden unhappiness. What a usuratonkachi.

* * *

It was already late at night and Hinata was getting worried whether she should phone his father about this, or should wait for Naruto to end his presentation. Her friend assured that he wouldn't take long to play the piano, but it was already 9:00 pm and the place was getting packed. Ino and Sakura, her newly acquired friends seemed to be used to this kind of environment, but Hinata…she still needs to understand that when a man tries to buy her a drink meant that he came to _flirt _on her. Shikamaru, the only one whom she's more acquaintance then the others, were talking vividly with Ino and Chouji. Apparently, they already knew each other, so they were only catching up their conversation. Naruto was extremely busy running everywhere (his endless energy finally being used for some good) and she didn't want to bother him at work. Sasuke, well, he was using his famous "brooding aura" while he glared at the women in the bar, trying to lure him with their skimp and revealing outfits.

"I'm going to the toilet a little bit, Sakura-san, Ino-san." The Hyuuga heiress smiled shyly to their worried expressions.

"Wait, maybe it would be better if Shino foll—" too late, she was already amiss.

"Now what, Ino-buta?! Hinata-chan looked like the kind that there'll be a pack of hungry perverted men trying to flirt on her!! If something happens to her, I won't forgive myself and Naruto would also give me a loud earful!!"

"Eh?! Nobody went with her?! Boys!" the blonde girl called up her friends. "Go look for Hinata-chan! Her innocence may be in danger!! HURRY!!"

* * *

There was a huuuge line at the woman's toilet, as Hinata swore that she practically waited a lifetime to get in. Here's some experience that she'd rather pass…And most of the girls inside took their time to check on their make-up, rather to go straight to business. The area around was packed and even the calm girl had to admit that those kinds of people were getting on her nerves…

After exiting the bathroom, she felt _lost. _There wasn't any kind of recognizable face near her and there were thousands of strangers in front of her. Now how she's going to pass through all of them…? Inhaling a big amount of air, she gently nudged the first person she saw, only to meet a glare in response. Oh well, at least _this _kind of reaction she was used for that.

After running, pressed against passerby, almost stumbling in some places, she finally felt someone tapping her shoulder, her relieved sigh suddenly came to a halt when she saw some unknown man.

"Hey, you're a cutie, wanna dance with me?"

Oh dearie. She only knew traditional Japanese dancing, she didn't know how to behave with that kind of ear-splitting noise. She gave a dismiss smile.

"I'm sorry…I'm looking out for my friends." Nevertheless, the man pressed on.

"Oh, c'mon, don't break my heart like that…I'll buy you a drink, if you wanna."

"No…really, I'm fine, thanks…" since she was a disciplined martial artist, she could, at least, detect the malicious aura around that person.

"Hey, buddies, this cutie is turning me down! We can't let her do that, right…?" Two or three men surrounded her, making her shiver apprehensively.

"You're right…how could she do that to you…?"

"Little girl…he only want some innocent kiss, you're so stingy."

"Not exactly only a kiss, boys…" The first guy smirked in a non-pleasant way and the long-haired beauty was already preparing herself to show her karate skills.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but…"

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to affiliate herself with you trash?!" A chilly tone, coming from behind her, cut their discussion in half. She knew that voice all too well…actually, she felt that he wouldn't arrive at the bar, and it was even more implausible that he would come here to protect her.

"Neji-niisan!" She felt a shiver coming from her spine, where his cool pastel colored eyes were glaring to the men with cold wrath. His victims also took a careful step behind.

"What's the problem, dude?! Can't I simply talk to your sister?!" Oh, they got confused with their relationship. Well, this way was better anyway.

"Yes. Get out of my sight before I decide to destroy you junk." Neji, for once, didn't have a bulky body neither have gaudy muscles in his physique. Though, at hearing his lethal aura, the thugs obediently got away from the Hyuugas, before muttering a scowl or another.

"Very well. Hinata-san, you should be careful on where to go around. Lord knows what kind of lewd people you would meet."

It was so strange. Whenever she met her cousin, she would instantly feel like a 7 years old kid being lectured by an adult.

"Let's hurry up. Naruto-san is starkly worried with you." Neji was going to reach on her arm when he saw her confused gaze.

"Neji-niisan…?"

* * *

"_WHAT?! What do you mean, you can't find Hinata-chan?!" Naruto was practically hyperventilating from the confession. Oh shit! Poor Hinata-chan __**really **__may be in danger to lose her purity!! AAAARGH!! The blonde was trying hard not to enter into a panic attack._

_All of Sasuke's and Naruto's friends went all over the place to look for any kind of silhouette that would resemble the Hyuuga heiress. Jiraiya let the tanned boy take a small break to look out for his dear friend, but even after passing a lot of minutes, they didn't saw a hair nor hide from the long-haired girl._

"_Naruto-san. Is there any problem?" He quickly turned his head to see Hinata's cousin, with puzzled eyes._

"_Neji. You're here at last. What took you so long?" Sasuke snarled at his friend, preoccupied too, from the delicate girl's disappearance. _

"_I've already said that I'm pretty busy today. I had three recitals to uphold and some small party that I had to attend." There was also another annoying rich girl that kept flirting him continuously. He wanted to hurry and arrive at the bar to punch the daylights out of that perverted Nara that had the __**nerve **__to try to make a move on his cousin, but that slimy girl kept interfering his early departure. It was only when he practically shoved her to a nearby table (and almost tarnishing the Hyuuga's name) she understood that, maybe "Neji-kun is in a little bit of hurry."_

"_Whatever. We don't have time. Hey Neji, you own her one! Help me out to find her in this mess!" The Hyuuga furrowed an eyebrow at the blonde's statement._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_We can't find her. She really may be in dangerous waters, since it passed quite a long time and we can't find her."_

"_What…and what happened to Nara Shikamaru? Can't protect decently the object of his interest?" He tried to curb the snarl coming from his throat. The ice and fire duo blinked sheepishly._

"_Err…"_

"_About that…"_

_It was rare that Neji could see such a "deer caught in spotlights" face from Sasuke. By being the genius that he obviously is, he quickly understood their little prank._

"_It was a lie, right?"_

"_Ehehehehehe…" Naruto tried to laugh a little about it, but met an icy glare from the Hyuuga._

"_That means that there's no one to securely protect her. I'm ashamed of you, Naruto." _

"_Yes, I know. Please help me out finding her." The blonde boy swallowed his pride, trying to reason Hinata's cousin._

"_I'll go this way." Before he could properly turn his head away from them Naruto said:_

"_Wait! There's another thing Neji."_

_What?! Hinata's virginity was in peril and her friend still had the guts to ask him to wait?!_

"_You need to clarify your problems with Hinata-chan."_

_At the baffled expression of his friend, Sasuke helped to supply the incomplete information:_

"_She thinks you hate her. At least apologize." Then both of them went to their ways, leaving the Hyuuga alone._

* * *

He could consider himself a quite patient person, though; there are some topics where tolerance wasn't exactly his forte. He kept looking at Hinata's shy eyes; asking for some kind of explanation on why he would suddenly try to help her out.

But the crowd was gathering around them and Neji was starting to feel apprehensive that he may lose her at his sight. He spoke:

"Let's go, Hinata-san." He cautiously offered his arm.

"Um…" Her usual habit of poking her index fingers came back again, amusing Neji to no end.

"You haven't changed at all Hinata-san. _(Please…call me Hinata only.) _I—we're worried about you. Come with me."

She silently followed his back with the same soft steps that he always remembered since they were kids.

He immediately understood that…whatever was happening in that family, she wasn't exactly the persecutor about it.

It was so unfair to throw his stress over her.

"Hinata-san…I don't hate you." He waited for any kind of reaction, stopping himself to hear any kind of answer.

Hinata instantly tensed up from his declaration, too flabbergasted to utter a word. How many times she wished to hear those words…? How long she kept waiting for their childhood relationship to restore…?

"Let's hurry." The low baritone voice tapped out of her musings before offering his arm again to the younger Hyuuga.

However she hesitantly reached the hem of his shirt, before shooting another timid gaze. Her cousin stared a little bit surprised, before chuckling in a good-natured way and said:

"You really haven't changed at all…Hinata." He turned his back at her and silently guided her to a pack of recognizable faces.

She wouldn't cry…this moment is way too joyful to deserve any tears. Though, she wished now, that from this moment later, they could talk again absent-mindedly with a smile on their faces, like the time when they played children's games and slept under the watch of motherly sun…

* * *

It was already night time, the bar reaching his peak of packed people and Naruto turn to play piano. For Jiraiya to select that high time to the blonde to play it meant that his skills weren't something to ignored…Although the original intention was to reunite the friendship between Neji and Hinata, Sasuke used this opportunity to hear his classmate's talents.

Under blue spotlights and a black grand piano in the middle of stage, he prepared for another performance. He slowly lifted his hands and played George Gershwin Prelude no.2 (1). Unlike his most famous piece, there's a slight contemplation in that score, constant bassline but unbalancing rhythm, the root of all kinds of type of jazz. Any kind of person who knew a little bit of jazz could play the drunked state that the music asked, but Naruto…

The composer's own words is that this piece was sort of "blues lullaby" with that silent glide through the piano keys. The Gershwin Bar performer had successfully showed his intention, but there was a sort of torment, as well as missing feelings from distant world.

_Lost innocence…guilty joy…sad but happy memories…or happy, but sad reminiscences…?_

_Well, what do you think? Iruka-sensei…_

"He plays it wonderfully well, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" A voice softly interrupted the hypnosis driven by that addicting style. The brunet looked at a pink-haired girl.

"Hn." Hopefully, she won't be another annoying fangirl. She may be Naruto's friend, but everything has its limits.

"Hey, do you remember me, Sasuke-kun?" Oh no…is this the most cliché flirt that he was witnessing now? He wanted to quietly listen the dobe's performance, damn it!

"I bet not…fortunately. Well, embarrassing past." She chuckled meekly and quieted down to watch the end.

When he finished the score, there were fewer claps, if compared to their first recital, though all of them were pretty enthusiastic. Both of them clapped alongside, when Sakura spoke to him again:

"There's always a shadow whenever he perform. It's beautiful, almost breathtaking but…if all of this feelings reflects his true soul…I would wish…that he wouldn't have this kind of talent…"

At least she cared for Naruto enough to notice that something was wrong with the dumbass…

_What kind of heart you're hiding from us, Naruto?_

"Well, I guess you don't really remember me after all huh, Sasuke-kun…Well no biggie problem here, _now _I'll make sure that you'll engrave this part." Then, suddenly, she yanked his shirt and seethed in a pleasantly sweet tone:

"If you ever dare to try hurting Naruto, I'll make sure that you won't ever walk besides using wheelchair and your only available food for you will be baby pasta." The emerald eyes glittered with deadly aura, quickly releasing him after proffering her words.

A mere mortal would immediately turn into a quivering mass after hearing that scary voice, but Sasuke was an Uchiha. He merely answered:

"Hn." Straightening his jacket.

"Good!" She beamed brightly at him. "I think we already reached an agreement." She turned her heels to the backstage and winked at him. "And protect him well, do you understand? I won't forgive you if you don't do that!"

"Who said that I'm interested in protect the usuratonkachi…?" He growled under his teeth.

"Let's just say that I just know. Women intuition. See ya!"

* * *

A flash of blinding grin. "So, liked it, Sasuke-teme? Not bad, right?"

An annoyed glare. "Hn."

"The ever so talkative Uchiha Sasuke…Typical." Naruto sat next to Sasuke with some snacks at hand and offered to the brooding teen. Before Sasuke could react in any way, the dark-haired boy said:

"Naruto."

Huh?! Did he hear him incorrectly?! The Teme, called him Naruto?! Not usuratonkachi, not dobe, not dumbass but Naruto?! That's the second time he ever done that! Oh god…now he really believes that aliens exists.

"Huh…yeah?" Naruto raised both of his eyebrows in an _extremely_ apprehensive stance.

Silence.

Silence.

And meet more silence.

_Well……?_

A defeated sigh.

"I would like for you to be my jazz teacher, would you mind?" He asked in a very low tone, fearing for, well, any reaction was possible coming from his blonde classmate.

"Okay."

What?! That was all?! No sneer, no sarcastic remarks, he just accepted, easily and painlessly?! Feh. If the Uchiha knew that it would be that simple, he would have asked the Dobe eons ago.

No wait, scratch that. Like hell an Uchiha would _ever _ask for favors to a usuratonkachi. Hell would freeze before he do something like that. This time was merely a…okay, it was a favor, but a mere temporary raise of white flag.

"Hn."

"So let's start the class next week, before Kurenai's class, is that alright?"

Well, the way that his Rhapsody in Blue was a disaster in gigantic magnitude potential…Anytime would be alright.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) George Gershwin Prelude no.2: Please remove the spaces people…XD

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_bTuAjwplQuA

* * *

Author rants: Gigantic…At least I finally caught up the speed. Sorry that I won't be able to answer the reviews for now, but I'm thanking you guys for to all the patience of bearing with me. Sorry for dividing this chap in half, but the title resumed well the occurrences passed through. I liked so much HinaNeji and ShikaTema parts…it was pretty cute. XD Oh yeah! And HinaNeji arc still hasn't ended….:P


	16. Do not Be a fOOl

Author notes: and we're back on track. :D More strange sasunaru situation ensues! (not in that way you perverts!)

Oh yeah! Answering anonymous review!

To kai: Yeah, sorry for writing such a long story that made you read for 3 days successively. I'm glad that you liked though! I'm kind of updating every Thursday (since I know that this story is gigantic and if I don't write with discipline we won't be able to finish it)

Disclaimer: Well, I've calmed down from the (spoiler) stupid Sasuke. So I can safely say that Kishimoto-sensei could _shove his stupid idea on his asssssss…_err, I mean… (shifty eyes)

Warning: very light things, if we compare this fic to my other one…Sasunaru Shounen-ai

* * *

_Lesson 16 – __(Do not) Be a fOOl_

"Well, Sasuke-teme, I think we need to establish some points." The fox look…was back again.

"What…dobe?" As a reflex, Sasuke narrowed his eyes to his classmate.

"Firstly, you should call me Naruto-sensei, for an instance. Or Uzumaki-sensei. My favorite one, if possible, would be Uzumaki-sama—OOWW!!" It seemed that Sasuke's hand have a natural magnet to Naruto's upside head to provoke loud pounds.

He knew that something was fishy for the usuratonkachi to agree so fast the offer to help.

"I refuse to call you anything different from the usual."

"Hey! I'm going to be your teacher, so I deserve some rightful respect!" The blonde raised his chest in a defying position.

"Dobe-sensei then." The brunet couldn't smirk any wider.

"Teme…"

"This is all what I can offer. Take or leave it." He already looked at the door, reflecting if this class would be a good idea. Apparently, his classmate must have other suggestions of humiliating him, and as being an Uchiha, he wouldn't accept it so easily.

"Why can't you simply call me Naruto-sensei?! Look, you're the student now, I'm the teacher…see? It fits the category!"

The other teenager didn't answer verbally, but he stared back and mouthed a "doooobeee", riling up the hyperactive donkey. Sasuke rose himself at the chair, ready to exit the room.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"You know well that this discussion won't get anywhere. I'm out of here until you decide to back down."

"No fair! I'm the one helping you, you're the one who needs a jazz teacher, why the hell is supposed to be me, the one who should back down?!" Naruto flayed his arms in exasperation. The graphite eyes glared back.

"Alright, let's start the class. But I am not going to call you Naruto-sensei nor Uzumaki-sensei and definitely not Uzumaki-sama."

"Then we returned to the starting point asshole. Decide one or another, I don't care which hell you'll choose."

"Dob—"

"And _DEFINITELY _not this ONE!!"

Both of them glowered stubbornly again, the sparks of electricity thundering in their gazes. Sasuke suddenly broke the connection and spoke:

"Okay. How about Naruto?" The blonde blinked owlishly.

"Hah…?"

"Naruto. This should be enough for you right?"

Oh. Somehow, the fact that the bastard was calling him by his name for the third time (it could almost count it as a miracle) made him impossibly red. The dark-haired teen peeked over him with questionable eyes, and Naruto tried to resume his natural position.

"W-well…_(Stuttered?! Why the hell did I stutter?!) _fine. I guess."

"Hn." His newly appointed student gave a commitment nod before returning to sit back in front of the piano.

* * *

"So let's start explaining the foundations of jazz!" Sasuke looked annoyed at his classmate's flashing grin.

Please. He had enough of music history class.

"No thank you. I've studied about it before." Ignoring the forming scowl of his non-cooperative student, Naruto gave another one hundred percent teeth grin.

"Well. But it doesn't hurt to revise it again right, Sasuke-_chan_? And no talking back." The "teacher" declared when the blonde saw that mouth already opening ready to shoot more dirty words.

"The basis of jazz came from the American African people, the first ones that were brought there to be slaves. They used their unique rhythms and customs as a form of songs to their daily suffering from work."

Yeah yeah, he already knew that. Exhaling a large amount of soreness, dark-haired teen propped one elbow at the side of the piano prepared to listen to the babble.

"Their longing to return to their home country reflected the sadness and was one of the bases of the first jazz, the first pianists who ignored the composition of harmony and melodies above the sense of rhythm, and the first trials resembled their folk songs where in some places still have those traditions to uphold."

"That means that you've already heard it?" Sasuke merely asked a little bit curious.

"Yeah!" Another sunny beam. "It's pretty cool, I'll lend it to you if you want."

"Hn." Figuring out that this was the silent boy way of agreement, the blonde continued.

"Then, even though the African people were already long time ago established in America, because of the prejudice, the end of slavery but they couldn't adjust in the society, poverty and other stuffs, they still cried in their music the lost past that they couldn't mold anymore. And that's the base of jazz. Well, afterwards, other people who could mix the classical music with the swing rhythm of it, created other terms of this style popularizing it, though sometimes the American government made some attempts to jeopardize it."

"I didn't know that you had such vast vocabulary dob—I mean, Na-ru-to." His phrase was followed by an arrogant grin.

"I didn't know that you could still be an annoying bastard even though you're my student now teme." Naruto clenched his fists, resisting the urge to give a _good lesson _on that smirking asshole. The blonde resumed:

"And that's that. Start playing with those kinds of information in your head. Well, we need to do something about your holy ice-prickdness when playing the Rhapsody in Blue, 'cause, seriously, when you play it, I swear that the temperature in this room gets colder."

"Shut up…and your suggestion is…?"

"Hm…there's a hoax running inside that, in that time, most of the musicians performed after drinking a lot of vodka, so the consequence of the swinging motions was because they were drunken out of their sockets."

"And…?" The dobe was a dumbass, but he wouldn't go so far, right?

"It'd be a good experience if we could warm up your icicle personality literally, wouldn't it teme? This must be the most efficient way to loose you up!" He really _is _a _dumbass._

"We're underage, DOBE." Naruto just shrugged untroubled.

"So what? I also had a couple of drinks whenever some clients wanted to pay me up. It was their form of gratitude and I couldn't put them off, 'cause I was supposed to be an adult…Hm! I think that Kakashi-sensei had a bottle of vodka in the counter near the refrigerator."

"I'm _not doing this. _This is insane." Naruto heaved a defeated sigh.

"Fine. As expected from someone chicken with a chicken ass on his head."

"What was that, usuratonkachi…?" Sasuke instantly growled under his teeth.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" The blonde blinked sheepishly with a wicked grin on his side.

"Hn. Like you could stand drinking something strong as vodka. I bet that you wouldn't be able to stand on your feet after swallowing small droplets."

"HEY! I _can _stand vodka _just fine!_"

"Then prove it dobe." They were going to a very dangerous waters. Very dangerous indeed.

"I will!!" The teens raced to the kitchen.

* * *

Author: This is juuuuust a joke okay? Anyone who's underage ABSOLUTELY CAN'T drink ANYTHING until you reach the adulthood. It's a very bad idea to get drunk when you're a teenager. Not to mention you'll make a fool of yourself. How you're going to be a dumbass before you could realize it? I'll show it now…

* * *

"Pshh……aaaandthhhhh I have aaaallllways wantched ttshu shaaay it……your shpikt heeaaaad ish sho…….shpiky!! Ish that even natchuraooooo, dobeeeeee??"

"What the hell is happening here?!" Kurenai thundered when she saw two stupid students wearing stupid grins and two bottles of beverage empty.

"Whaaaaaaaa……..teemeeeee….uuuu……are the one that haveeeee chickeeen chicken chiiickeeeeeennnnn aaaassssh!! You're jhussht shoooooore 'caus I won the beeeet!"

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sama, but they insisted to do this saying that this was a part of understanding the roots of jazz!" One of the maids explained to her.

"Whyyyyy!! Why diiid I looooooooseeee to youuuuuu dead laasthchhhhhh?!" The blonde gripped one of the pale shoulder's with teary eyes and proclaimed:

"Itch becauziiiiii you don't havee friendsh in your heeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaarttt!! Teme, you are looooonelyyyyy!!" As a matter of aggravation, the Uchiha suddenly bawled in a very loud and uncharacteristic way, heaving heartbreaking sobs and fountains of water coming from his eyes.

"YEEEAAAAH!! Uuuuu are right dobe!! I neeed FRAIENDSHIIIPSHHHH!!" He fisted his arms to the air, the blonde one following afterwards.

"YAAAAAH!! Let's sing the FRAINDSHIPP SHONG!!"

Oh god…

* * *

"Kakashi speaking."

"KAKASHI! What kind of whacko idea did you give to your stupid students?! THEY ARE DRUNK!"

"Eh?"

"It must be your fault, you depraved adult! Kakashi, assume your responsibility!"

"Whoa, Kurenai-chan, it almost sounds that you're asking to assume paternity! I've just lost some years of my life…"

(HEAVY BANGING SOUND)

"Ouch."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR IDIOTIC JOKES! What the hell had happened for them to get utterly smashed "in the name of the goddess of jazz"?!

"You ask me? Ask THEM!"

"They've gotten crazy! They're saying weird things and doing weird stuff!"

"WhoA! Are they making out?" Kurenai stared incredulously at the phone receiver.

"NO! They're singing an off-key music from Toy Story's(1)!"

"That's it? So boring…" If glares could kill…Men! They're bunch of retards! They think with their pheromones, acts like animals in heat and have a brain the size of a peanut!

"I'm going to kick your sorry ass after I kick theirs!" The fiery teacher snarled to the laid back one.

"I can't hardly wait…" (SLAM!)

Kakashi kept glancing over his cellphone for more some minutes, a stretched smile curving on his lips. Sarutobi Asuma, his assistant, carefully walked closer to the pianist and asked:

"What happened now? I could hear Kurenai's voice from five meters of distance from your cellphone." The grey-haired man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you know, the usual stuffs…she yelled that I needed to help her out and make you assume the paternity…"

* * *

"Now where the fuck are they?" She grumbled, feeling tremendously exhausted that, _this, _definitely wasn't included on her teacher's requirements.

"SHASHUKEEEEE!! You moronnnnnn, play with FEEELINGSSSS MAANNNN!! FEEEEELLL THE MUSCHIIICCC!!" The dangled yell came from the studio, followed by horrible noises.

"I'M PLAYING WITH FEEEEEELINGGSSSSH UJU--UZJU--RATONKAFI!! I CAN FEEEEELL THE SHADNESH IN MY HAAAAARTTTT!!"

It seemed that they changed from a drinking context to a screaming context now.

The drunken blonde moron swayed his arms dramatically and shrieked:

"NOT ENOUGH! LISHEN TCHU ME, YOAAAR TEACHA, UZUMAKI-SAMA! YOU NEED TCHU DRINK MORE OF COMPANIONSHIP!! COMRADES!! FRIENDSSS!! SING WITH ME!! YOU'VE GooOooOT A fRIEEND in me!!"

They both chorused in unison:

"You've got a friiiiiieeeeeeeend in me!!"

"What's nexscth?" In his intoxicated state of mind, Naruto burped happily clinging to Sasuke.

"DOBE…you didn't watch a lot Toy Story movie, dumbass? IIIiiII….haave wutchued lik….fifty timesh!"

"AAAW……SHAdAP!" The other one giggled burrowing his golden locks onto the paled chest. The Uchiha uncharacteristically laughed:

"IT TICKLES!! Dobe!" The dark-haired boy felt the alcohol clouding his mind, so he oddly and kindly ruffled that blonde silken hair, earning another goofy laugh from his temporary teacher-dumbass.

"Itch becauuuuss you smell niiiiiiceeeee!! Sashuke!" The tanned arms locked securely around Sasuke's body into a very cheery hug.

The young men were lucky that they were the only present people inside the room. If _anyone _heard this embarrassing talk, they surely wouldn't live this down…

"Errr…now where were we…?" Both teens raised their heads in pensive mode before restarting to shriek like harp—, I mean, sing the music.

Two twitched eyebrows observed that "wonderful" interaction. Kurenai turned to one of the maids in the house:

"Bring me a large bucket of water. WITH ice cubes on it."

"Err…Kurenai-sama, you're going to throw on them now?" The poor maid received another glare.

"Of course not, what if we dampen the piano on the process? It'd be a waste to damage it just for the sake of these idiots." She just hoped to _heavens _that neither of them would puke on the instrument. "Call the securities and pull them apart from the piano. Then, dispose these dumbasses out of this house. It'd surely sober them up."

"I-I see…but Kurenai-sama, we're entering the winter season so the temperature outside is roughly 8 Celsius…(46 Fahrenheit)"

"I surely don't give a damn about this…" And she surely won't play the babysitter of both of those foolish teens.

* * *

"ATCHOO!!" Sasuke cursed himself from the day that he actually heard the dobe's idea.

"Hey!! Sasuke……teme?" Naruto didn't fail to notice the seething dead glare he was receiving from his classmate.

"How come you also didn't catch a cold, DOBE?!" That idiot deserved a horrible influenza for dragging him down on this horrible nightmare. He got a cold, he got a horrible hangover and it was all the usuratonkachi's fault!!

"I've got an almost invincible immune system. I've never caught a cold or…anything that only sissies would get."

Guh…how he wished to wring this obnoxious neck and erase that smug face coming from this dead last!

"ATCHO!" And he'll do this, the moment that he gets ridden of this infuriating disease.

"Um…do you want me to bring a medicine, or something to help you out?" The blonde awkwardly felt guilty upon his temporary student's weakened state. The brunet dismissed the worried azure eyes with a shake on his hand.

"I'm fine. Let's continue the class." He wobbly moved towards the piano, coughing dryly and sniffing all the while.

A swift hand opened the ivory palm and rested a pill in there. As both of the teen met their stares, Naruto said a little bit embarrassed:

"I did have cold until yesterday, but I'm always quick to heal myself. This pill is very effective though, try it out. As much as you're bastard, I wouldn't forgive myself that you fell ill 'cause of me."

There was another pregnant silence stretching in the room, the unfamiliar feeling falling in their minds. Sasuke mutely swallowed the medicine, before coughing again to regain the blonde's attention.

"Ok! Now let's hear it out your Rhapsody!" The blonde's smile stretched till the sides of his face, shadowing the previous out of place minutes.

His (temporary) student played everything again, and this time, Naruto took his time to analyze it genuinely. Aside the minor detail that he still couldn't play it more loosely, though it was something natural, for anyone who's used to play only rhythmically correct scores. Nonetheless, he's still constricted to let out of his feelings, one of his major flaws that Kakashi always pointed about. Despite his offer, the blonde was no professional teacher. How is going to lecture an ice prick jerk to loose up?

"Huh…so, our experience with alcohol must have had some kind of good conclusion right? Well…what do you think…teme?" The cerulean eyes winced by reflex from the expected glare in response. It seemed that the Uchiha still had a sore spot over the _small _incident.

"You can answer to me…sincerely! What kind of lesson of the day have you learned from it?" Naruto added with a non-convincing grin. The brunet growled.

_That hangovers are a bitch. _"That I'll never, _ever _hear any kind of your stupid sprouts of saliva, pea-brain."

"Hey! I said sincerely, not acidly!" It doesn't matter how much their relationship could get more comfortable, the discussions were already integrated in their daily basis encounters.

The tanned boy knew that he needed to swallow some of his pride, since it _really _was his fault. He ignored the last comment and proceeded:

"Do you remember the sensation of being drunk, Sasuke?"

Oh he did remember. Not exactly _while_, more like _after. _His head stung worse than hammers nailing his scalp and he wanted to throw himself to the confines of the earth from all the embarrassing things he had done when he was high. After singing that horrible "friendship" song, he started to cry and hug every person near vicinity, for the stupid cause of "reuniting ties". For some odd reason he ended up on Neji's house, singing (again) that horrid thing while the Hyuuga was seriously considering if smashed Sasukes were included on the Uchiha friendship package. Afterwards, Hinata came over worried about the strange sounds (the brunet's happy scr—err, lively song) and the Uchiha almost hugged the poor girl…if she wasn't a certified black karate belt and quickly redeemed him unconscious. Well, at least now Neji was _sure _that his cousin could perfectly defend herself against anyone. Not to mention that she easily lifted his stench body, like carrying a bag of potatoes on her shoulder.

Wow. Little delicate Hinata supporting something bigger and heavier than her. This sight was…mind-boggling. Whoa.

By the time he arrived at his home, his head was splitting in two, his legs became jelly and he was feeling unbearably hot. In other words, a fever!

How he wanted to kill the usuratonkachi for this, he thought, while he sprawled tormented on the bed with a thermometer on his mouth.

The most embarrassing part is that he _did _recall the moment that Naruto hugged him and he…god knows why, returned the gesture by petting affectionately the golden hair. AAARGH! Luckily, it seemed that his classmate had forgotten about this.

He blamed himself for having the concealed curiosity on yearning to know how smooth was that spiky ball of head.

But aside that he'll never touch a drop of alcohol in his life, no, Sasuke didn't learn anything valuable for this damnable score. So he simply stared back at his supposedly stupid teacher, with a mixture of dumbfounded and incredulity.

"Ok…I guess I understood your answer." Naruto scratched the back of "already-confirmed" silk hair. "But imagine for a while, the intoxicated feeling that makes the steady rhythm to sway…like that, it's sorta of shortcut about the jazz style."

"Does that mean that you've already got smashed just for the sake of jazz?!"

"No, moron! This style it's easier to understand for me, not to mention that I've trained enough to play this kind of music, but you're in a hurry to finish it right? I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah, thanks for giving me a hangover that stretched half the day and a fever that almost made my head explode. I really appreciate it."

"BASTARD!"

"USURATONKACHI!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"DUMBASS!"

And here we thought that their relationship would get any smoother…

"I give up! Give me some kinds of jazz books, I'm going to study it by myself!" Naruto puffed his cheeks with annoyance.

"No!"

"Why the he—okay, _Naruto_, give me the goddamn books before I throw the piano in your stupid head!"

"I said NO, you jerk! You can't learn those things in the sheets, since you're used to follow the book, it'll sound even more artificial after reading them!"

The Uchiha heaved a sated sigh, his classmate did have a strong justification for such decision, he couldn't insist any longer.

"Judging from your performance on the bar, I bet that you've already played this score right?"

"Yeah, so…?" The tanned arms were still crossed in defiance.

"Play it for me, so I can analyze it better." There was another grumbled sound coming from his mouth, his lips scrunched up as the blue eyes turned down again.

"No."

"You—!!"

"Because it's you, Sasuke-teme! You'll hear my style, adapt to yours, and it'll still be soulless! You have to play it with _your _point of view, _your _vision, _your _feelings! You can't just go borrowing mine!"

"But right now my Rhapsody in Blue is unacceptable!"

"That's why you called me up right? I'm going to help you to find it by yourself, not giving cheating tips. Idiot." He chuckled briefly, clearly enjoying his position of tutor.

"No kind of teacher would insult your students. Dumbass." The other one wouldn't let down his defenses so easily.

"Stop bothering me before I decide to give a punishment for being a bad student, teme. Play the…well, it'll be a good start to play the part that you feel more comfortable about it."

"You mean, the part that Gershwin suddenly halts the jazz beat and play a more melodious pace.(2)"

"Yep. It's pretty easy, perform it with something on your mind." The brunet looked confused.

"Like…?" There was a shrug of shoulders.

"Dunno. Any good memories from your icy childhood life? Or any good reminiscence that you'd like to remember it again?"

"This is ridiculous. We're playing piano, not rehearsing any kind of act in some kind of theatre."

"Usually there won't be the need of this desperate move, though seeing that you're an icy bastard, I had to resort this small trick, teme. Well, start."

The onyx eyes pierced through one of his defenses. "Does that mean that you also use this idea to perform in some of the scores?"

_Every__ time. To always remember my sin._ "S-…some…times." The blue orbs couldn't keep up the gaze so he decided to play sheepishly with his fingers. "Well! Start it now teme! Stop changing the subject damn it!" Naruto said, angrily placing his hands on his waist.

There was another discontented exhale of air coming from the paled skin teen while he reflected that this was downright childish and he wasn't in the mood to remember…his past. However, when he looked at the determined cerulean iris, the brunet concentrated…evoking that nostalgic feeling.

* * *

_Small fingers eagerly pried open the cool refrigerator from his house. His tiny stature__ still battled against the tall layers of food. He couldn't properly see the object of his desires! Quickly, he grabbed a chair near his vicinity, carefully clinging to the arms of it and peeking at bench that resides breakfast food. Disillusionment filled his previous hopeful graphite iris, sitting in the chair with a sulking pout._

"_Outoto, be careful with this chair, you may fall out." __Secure arms embraced tightly his delicate body as a stern voice vibrated the room._

"_Aniki!" Sasuke puffed his cheeks.(as __being a dignified Uchiha, he slightly puffed with tints of defiance) "I can't find my peach pudding!"_

_As in his sincere opinion, this dessert was practically the nectar of gods. He never was a fan of sweets, though the smooth texture with light aroma and small pieces of fruit always make the young boy addicted to it. Fresh tomatoes following behind as the close second._

_There was a curt laugh coming from the teen, finding amusing all of his cute brother's antics, while he answered:_

"_Sorry. I guess I ate it before." Itachi always tried to tell the maids to buy more, though they always forget when they shop. "Forgive me?" He asked sincerely._

"_It's fine. I know that aniki also likes peach pudding very much." Nevertheless, he couldn't stop the forming of another pout._

"_I should go. There are English classes now and some of chichiue meetings. Sorry outoto, but I guess I won't meet you till tomorrow."_

_They were always busy. __Whether he only met his respected father on dinners or his kind mother on breakfast, Sasuke barely met them in his daily needs. After quite a while he sort of got used to follow their guidance with his own feet, reaching independency faster than the other kids. He was a smart child, his parents had a full schedule day by day was for the sake of his life and future, the everyday bread didn't come cheap. Fortunately, although they were busy parents, they weren't absent parents. Every step he would undergo through any road there were vigilant eyes that would perceive and guide correctly, his piano classes to his grades in school. They were stern father and mother…but they were kind._

_If only they could have spend more time to __play anything with that growing child…At least Itachi was there to ensure that his younger brother would have some fun whenever he met Sasuke. Nevertheless, he was as occupied as their parents._

_He slowly counted second by second until that figure would disappear in the horizon. He silently gathered the annoying papers filled with equations, English words and history events, preparing himself for another long extent of studying._

_After he finished his homework, a sound click ended his activities followed with the grave voice of his father, ever punctual to arrive and eat the dinner. His sensitive ears picked up the pleasant voice of his mother, cheerful noises echoing in the hall._

"_Chichiue, hahaue, welcome back."_

_Both of them recognized the young boy and signaled to start the dinner. As the quiet trinkets of hashis(3) picking food followed with the pleasant smell of miso soup(4), his father declared:_

"_Sasuke-kun, we're thinking to use this vacation to travel to Vienna, what do you think about this idea?"_

"_There's a fabulous concert that will hold throughout that days, it'd be also a good idea to learn about it since you're a pianist!" Her mother smiled to him._

_The young graphite eyes widened astounded. To finally be able to spend the whole day with his family, not to mention they were traveling for his sake was…wonderful. Surreal. Superb. He didn't know what kind of reaction he should put in, so he merely nodded meekly towards them, though his heart was thumping violently._

Those days…I'll never forget about them.

_He could barely sleep with such exhilarating thoughts. After long hours of planning and contemplating, h__is body finally surrounded to tiredness, his eyelids finally closing the doors of this day._

_The morning ray lights greeted the start of another programmed duties. The back of his hand rubbed his closed eyes, while the other one pushed aside the blanket, propping himself to stand and go to the bathroom. His vision suddenly identified an unknown object that wasn't lied before in his desk. Halting the previous actions, he grabbed it and saw. Peach pudding._

_His lips tilted to a very satisfied smile. Ah…he had the best kind of family in the world._

* * *

There something about this memory that infected Sasuke's way of play more than he intended to. The alien grumbling inside his heart strived to implode all the guards that he constructed so well to stay rational, brick by brick.

Naruto curved upwards his mouth at the motion.

"Now we're finally having a good start."

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Toy Story song: you know which one I'm talking about…You've got a friend in me! It fits the category huh? XD

(2) Rhapsody in Blue part to be played: I've went to check on the same link I've passed before, and it's part start in 2 min, roughly. The link again, if you guys want…

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_-pID5ciz9k

(3)Hashis (chopsticks): what? They are Japanese people, they should have Japanese dinner! Anyways, I'm going to fill the explanation with another useless information…did you know that the warriors in Japan used to utilize the same sword to chop down their enemies and the same one to eat? Ew. Only after they established that food is outside the battlefield, they decided to eat with chopsticks.

(4) Miso soup: it's a common soup from Japan that has tofu, miso pasta, wakame (kelp) as the main condiments.

* * *

Author notes: The drunken part I shamelessly copied from a friend of mine. It's hilarious…in normal basis, he's kind of a shy guy, but when he gets smashed, he starts to hug everyone near him! And a _very _friendly hug, just imagine two straight guys hugging each other tightly…though the other one (the not drunk one) would look at me with the expression of "Help me!"…it's very hard to stifle a laugh. Hahahahahahaha.

Reviews pleaaaaaaase...(sing songing)


	17. First Welcomed impressions

Author notes: First I'd like to make a brief interruption to call necessary names.

HEY! TORA-TENSHI AND ARDNEK, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?! (Cries from feeling abnormally abandoned)

Okay, now 'm satisfied…XD

To Kai: Yeah, being unemployed surely sucks a lot. (I'm another horrible example) I don't know about the wasted part…I mean, my friend was smashed but he still won a jankenpo fight against me (not that I was really trying anyways, but meh) The hoax about jazz artists being drunk I got from my teacher, so I don't have real foundations about this…XD So I can't help ya out. You hate books? Then, how can you even stand reading this gigantic thing…? You're a masochist…Oh, don't mind my cursing, it's my unique way of expressing affection :P I'm extremely happy for your support!! Please continue to help me from now on! :D

Disclaimer: sincerely, I think that Kishimoto is wasting his money writing a shounen manga. He would be infinitely richer if he changes Naruto to a yaoi one, don't you agree with me?

Warnings: Hey, sometimes, I think that this fic is a gen style one…: x

* * *

_Lesson 17 – First Welcomed impressions_

_Maybe today would be her lucky day to jackpot. After all, she j__ust lost 7 tries from 10. And she wasn't as smashed as yesterday…she could see the foggy numbers written on the table._

_They called for the bets. She pocketed some of her chips, until she felt that its texture was strangely different. When reached her epiphany, she couldn't hide her frustration:_

"_THAT BRAT!"_

* * *

Naruto hated to admit, but he was taking _pleasure _on giving tutor lessons to his classmate. Well, the first main reason was the superior feeling by being _him, _the one who's teaching the pompous Uchiha while the brunet gulped down all kinds of scowl that penetrated on his face whenever the prankster boy would give a cheeky grin. The other reason was the consequence of the first one, as Sasuke couldn't defy his orders and retort back, as he would be given the only option to grumble some inaudible words.

Okay, there's others reasons that his rational (and haughty) mind failed to reveal was the fact that he was getting goddamn proud with the results of his"product"_. _Watching Sasuke learning the basic lessons of jazz was almost observing a baby chick slowly learning on how to walk. Hey, the "leaving the nest" analogy is still too farfetched to even _fit _the current occasion!

And the last reason that the blonde wanted to reject with all his might is that being called by his name _does _sounds nice coming from the bastard lips…

"Earth to Naruto." A potent voice followed by a light nudge on his head broke his temporary daydreams.

"Huh? W'ssup, baachan?" He couldn't help but to welcome that homely and comfortable aura that her boss always projected to him…no matter how fierce and powerful (and demanding) she would be.

"Table 4 is requesting Mozart, brat." Tsunade wondered what was filling the airhead blonde lately in those weeks, since he always looked hazy and out of space.

Perhaps he's getting very tired lately, after all, he had piano classes, school classes, in the afternoon he had to help her and in the night he had to help Jiraiya. It only leaves to him weekends to rest a little, though knowing the kid, he'd probably spend his hours training piano rather then sleep a little bit more. The bags on his eyes were getting more prominent that almost irked her out…

"Well, Tsunade-baachan, I'm off!" The sun was already off to another tiresome journey.

"Already?" He usually stayed late to help her out and train a little bit more.

"Yeah…" Cue to evil grin. "I have to teach the teme some…lessons." Cue to evil chuckle.

"_Oh." _"I just wanted to know, do you have free time for next Wednesday? We'll go off to eat in a restaurant or something like that…"

The young man lightly tapped his chin, analyzing over the situation before sighing sadly:

"Sorry…I still need to help Sasuke-teme about his jazz lessons. Maybe next time, baachan."

Tsunade almost wanted to protest. C'mon…even before, when he hated the brunet with all of his guts he had his mind filled with Sasuke. The owner of the café, at that time, was feeling amused towards such situation, though now that the animosity had dimmed considerably, Naruto still had all of his actions focused on the Uchiha. For once, the honey colored eyes narrowed annoyed, feeling that all of the cerulean eyes' attention was getting stolen from that stuck-up brunet. Not that she already met him face by face; of course…she's just repeating the information coming from reliable sources (namely, Naruto). Tsunade distinctively felt like a mother who lost her son to his first girl—err, boyfriend.

"It's alright. Next time then." She watched as a cheerful wave heaved to her a goodbye as a tanned body entered the bus.

"_It seems that he had completely forgotten about it, huh…"_

* * *

"Well, I'm off." Sasuke quickly grabbed his school utensils to his backpack, ready to launch to the bus stop.

"That's pretty fast. You're going to Hatake-sensei's house earlier lately." Neji pointed out, slightly surprised from his friend's latest behaviors.

"Oh, I know, I know! Sasuke-kun is going in haste for…" Ino supplied.

"_YOUR _usuratonkachi sake's," Everyone chorused together.

"Right?" Ino ended. She surely didn't miss the faint blush coming from the paled skinned cheeks.

"I'm having a jazz lesson lately, that's why I'm leaving a few hours earlier, Yamanaka." Sasuke answered gritting his teeth.

"_Your _dobe's lessons, _riiiiiight??_" This time he couldn't deny this fact. "Though I have to admit that Sasuke-kun has good taste…Naruto-kun is such a cutie that he would make a delicious dessert."

"And you should have seen their wonderful display of teamwork…they ganged up against me so smoothly that I actually fell on their trap for a minute." It seems that Neji still held some grudge against that _little _prank.

"I see…that means that their relationship is even closer that we could initially estimate before. Interesting." Juugo spoke.

"Well, I think that they do have an interesting interaction in between." Chouji continued.

"And he survived the Uchiha's fierce brooding aura and developed immune system above it. I guess he's already approved towards the primary criteria." Shino analyzed.

"I-I don't have any kind of consideration towards the usuratonkachi that you are trying to imply!" Dammit, why the hell did he stutter?! Uchihas doesn't ever stutter!

There was a communal "Hmmm…" while Sasuke's friends sported a not-convinced smile. The scowling teen proceeded:

"I'm merely using him for necessary researches!"

"OooOOohhhhhh….." This time, there were thousands of different tones of voices though all of them constricted to only one type of sly grin. The ivory skin went beet red till his neck.

"Hey, it's no—" An Uchiha would never lose his composure, no matter in what kind of tight situation or big problem he would be thrown in. Ever. "This is pointless, I'm going." He returned to his oh-so famous expressionless face.

"Sure! We won't stop Sasuke-kun to proceed on analyzing and investigating _properly _all kinds of sides from _his _dobe." Ino gave a mock salute.

"I'm sure that he's pretty eager to take the bus now." After recoiling another imaginary dagger from his friend, Neji proceeded. "Since we disrupted him to go for quite a long time."

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-san!" Chouji, the only one who didn't purposely taunt the dark-haired boy.

"Have fun with Uzumaki-san!" Juugo also lifted a sardonic shake of hand.

Sasuke was already fuming when he was exiting the school gates. But it was the last sentence, prophesied loudly enough for everyone inside ten meters radios to hear it out, that made the brunet hasten his steps per second rapidly:

"AND REMEMBER TO USE CONDOMS!"

_Someone __up there, please…KILL THEM!_

* * *

"What's wrong with you teme? You look tired." Sasuke merely grunted in response. Today, he actually had a very good reason for not answering the blonde, since _Naruto _was the main target after all. He swiftly changed the subject:

"There's some place that I'm not sure if I'm playing it well, can you hear it for me Naruto?"

His temporary teacher gave a mordant look for the obvious pull to other trailroad, though he didn't push the topic any further. He nodded for the brunet to play.

"I'm not sure of this passage…I mean, I can't demonstrate well this part."

"Have you tried to remember anything that resembles that part…?" The blonde tried. His student sighed.

"Please. Do we _always _have to use this kind of resource?"

"Well…I'm not asking for you to link every part of the music with your sob stories or your rainbow colored moments, which I doubt that you had any, by the way, (the brunet glared hard to Naruto) you just have to…'y know, perform based on what do you think on what would resemble this parts. It can be anything, from rain, mountains to mere feelings of sadness or reminiscence."

"Some of the Classicist composers liked to write scores portraying waterfalls."

"Yeah. Like Chopin, he wrote a waltz about his dog chasing his own tail." (1)

"But how am I going to know if I'm performing correctly or not? How would you play in this part…?" He lightly tapped the keys over it, earning a playful slap from the teacher.

"Sasuke…(O_ld habits die hard_) teme. There's no one hundred percent that you're playing correctly or not. Seriously, there's no accurate part that what you're showing would be a bad or good interpretation. Classical music is an abstract art; you can perform it on your free will. Different from songs, when with lyrics you can understand its context, the music that we play have thousands of hidden meanings and feelings that we can bend for our own free will. And since you've already covered the basics, like the necessary punctuation and Dynamics(2), what is left for you is your personal touch."

"_So that what Kakashi-sensei truly meant that my perfect music is defective. It's because it's __inexpressive." _He shook his head.

"I can't. I mean…I don't have a fertile imagination as yours." He added with a taunting smirk.

"Oh c'mon…it can't be that difficult! Move, I'll help for your stony head to break a few bricks." Naruto propped himself to sit at Sasuke's side and the Uchiha had to admit with slight flush on his cheek…the blonde was _warm._

"Look…" the golden-haired boy continued. "Even most of people had noticed about those hidden feelings right? That's why there's the minor and major part as we call it as "sad" and "happy" parts right? Also like the dominant and tonic thingies, the tension and repose."

"Sounds like you've finally learned something from Kurenai-sensei's class, dobe." There was a playful grin next to the dark-haired boy.

"No! I learned from you teme. I finally understood it when you taught me about this." (author: chapter 5 people. And if you guys think that I won't repeat this kind of flashback, sorry, you're _gravely _mistaken. I'll use in one of the last chapters to force you guys to remember one of the _first _chapters. K k k k k k k k)

Uchihas doesn't blush. Period. Even when foolish usuratonkachi's compliment you for your efficiency on tutoring.

"Hn." His graphite eyes fled from those warm azure eyes instantly. "But even if music theorist can catalogue those basics elements, I can't go further than this. I…I wouldn't be sure if my view would be correct over it."

"Every pianist has its own view over every score based on his own experience. When everyone think that some piece is happy, for another, may be sad. I'm pretty sure that since you've already played a lot of scores you can distinguish some feelings in the end, right?"

"It's…difficult." The sudden confession left both of them astonished. Why would Sasuke suddenly open his weak side to the usual dobe in front of him?

"Oh, well…" the blonde slid the back of his head embarrassed. "I guess it's not easy right on the start, but you're improving. And you're the self-proclaimed Uchiha genius, so I don't see that you'll have any kind of problems."

Their eyes reposed with each other gaze, their apparent contrast personalities finally in tune with the calm beating of their hearts. Understanding each other, depending to each other without any voiced requirements.

"Hn. It's not self-proclaimed. It's common sense. Everyone inside Japan knows that I'm talented." Sasuke swiftly changed the tables.

"And they're even more ascertained that you've got your ego the size of our beloved country, teme. Play other parts that you're unsure about it before I shove the score in your conceited mouth."

"Hn. There's something that still nags me. I still can't perform the rhythm correctly, they sounds too artificial if compared to yours." He replayed the initial phase of the score. His temporary teacher snorted in response.

"Well, of course. You can't get used to this different type of rhythm because you're used to well compassed scores. Even I took a while to play it decently. Don't expect that you'll change suddenly in few weeks, bastard."

Sasuke just stared back at the sapphire orbs with an unnamed expression causing the blonde to return that probing eyes by shifting uncomfortably. It didn't help at all their close proximities (now Naruto was aware of this small input detail) and the steady expression was making the tanned boy extremely uneasy. Without his direct consent, he could feel that all his blood was rushing directly on his face.

"Wh-what?" Is he asking for a fight?

"Hn." The graphite eyes returned its attention towards the notes. "Sounds like you're not lying about this then. I'll believe you."

The other young man blinked once. Twice. Thrice, before furrowing his sand colored eyebrows with a baffled expression.

"_Wait…that was all?" _Uchihas…bizarre creatures that came from far regions of outer stratosphere…

* * *

"And today is our last lesson Sasuke-teme!" Saturday already arrived and they were both anxious to show the fruits of their labor to their teacher. "Play it for the last time so I can correct any possible place." (3)

So he started. He'd never expect that there'd be a day where he'd take the dobe's advice to heart, though his mind supplemented that letting this small exception did aid him well in the end. Kakashi always said the same words before, however, somehow, only when Naruto had voiced it out and showed too the brunet finally understood where it lacked in his performance.

He knew that the score was still far away to be truly accomplished, though if compared to the initial disaster, he evolved faster than he thought. Those caged feelings that he bottomed tightly threatened to burst out, roaring incensed for his long abandonment. The blazing flame of his soul streamed around an auburn liquid initially, the sweet fragrance of the promise freed future waiting inside his heart.

Naruto couldn't contain his pride for helping his friend out. There's also another panging deception in his heart, the small jealously for seeing that back running even further from their goal. _"Aw, damn…he's already so skilled and he's getting even better."_ Nonetheless, he'll calm down this green colored envy…after all, he had his partial halve on Sasuke's development.

A small clap vibrated in the studio, echoes strengthening the meaning of the cheer. Kakashi smiled:

"I'm impressed, Sasuke. Your Rhapsody today is…acceptable. Congratulations."

Both of the teens observed the cupped hands folding while their teacher walked to the piano. The brunet sneered:

"Oh? Today is acceptable, it's not perfect?"

The grey-haired chuckled. "Yes, since it's not perfect, I'm finally glad to say it's acceptable. But it'll take a while to get from me a grade A plus, so be prepared."

"Hn." He gave a subtle message with his eyes to his teacher, a small gesture that only Kakashi could catch up from long years of tutoring the Uchiha boy.

"Naruto. One of my sponsors bought a cake to me and I thought, that since the occasion fits, we could make a small celebration right? Could you go and bring the cake for us?"

"Oh. No problem! I'll be back." The tanned body swiftly disappeared from the scenery.

A small pause was granted between the student and his master, slowly waiting for the questions and conclusions to unfold.

"So…that's why you gave me the Rhapsody in Blue? You hoped that Naruto would open my heart?" Sasuke quietly whispered.

"No…I'd give this score sooner or later. I'm glad that you really called for help in the end, I wasn't expecting this." He heard a snort from the younger man. "You've chained your emotions for far too long. I know that Itachi keeps pressuring you, however, you shouldn't forget that there're more important things than living in the past."

"_C'mon, stop living for the dea__d…wake up and see what's really in front of you!"_

"I'm glad that Naruto is changing you little by little. Anything repressed won't do anything good for your spirit." The Uchiha gave another scornful snort.

"He's changing alright. Since I've met the dobe he made my life turn upside down. He's simply a good amount of swirling chaos."

"Then, do you regret on knowing him?" That innocent question, more on rhetorical basis than seeking real answers, made him reflect a lot.

"No. The dobe…I mean…Naruto…is a good friend." Only after he finally said those words his heart reminded how soothing and easy he could accept this truth.

From behind the doors a blonde also heard the conversation with a slight twitch in his mind. Though he smiled…he could live by being Sasuke's "good friend".

* * *

Tsunade finally finished closing the café. Knowing that the annoying brat wouldn't celebrate with her, she was given the only option to probably go to her house and eat some cake…or whatever. Going to Jiraiya's bar wouldn't be a good option considering on what exactly she was celebrating today.

She went to the counter to see the profits of that day. When she opened the cashier, however, she saw that not only all the money disappeared, there were succinct notes of all the expenses and incomes as well the small notes that the money was already placed inside the safe. But what really had caught her attention was the fact that all the spaces were filled with…oreo cookies.

A yellow paper greeted her with mischievous written words above it:

_Hey Tsunade-baachan! Thought that I'd forget the day we first met huh? Guess again, I tricked you again! Nyehehehe! :P_

_Congratulations for one year away from alcohol! I'm proud of you!_

_We're already waiting for you at the restaurant that Shizune knows that you've been aching to eat their cheesecake! Women and sweets…I'll never understand that. XD_

_Well, meet ya there!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

"That brat!" She chuckled before wearing her coat and turning off the lights.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Chopin waltz: Yeah, it does exists the score where he composed for his dog. Though this waltz is more known as the "one minute waltz" for obvious reasons. XD I'm showing the link:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_1kfibWlWeP4

(2) Dynamics: I can't believe that I've forgotten to write about this. Dynamics are the indicators whereas if you should play with forte or piano, etc. Well, it's the basic parameters for the start of a good interpretation towards any score.

(3) Rhapsody in Blue: I've found the Fantasia 2000, Disney's version! I thought it'd be cute for you guys to watch :P. Then, I've realized that the past link and those links are not the original version (since the original version has 24 min) but oh well…

Part 1: http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_eWH2OdC9WI8

Part 2: http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_ddxuynM6q0k

* * *

Author notes: I know what you guys are thinking: not only she _still _hasn't revealed a little bit more of Naruto's past, she decided to show _another _mystery?! Yeah I know…I'm just that evil. XD

(relieved sigh) Did you know how much I've been ACHING to write them as "friends"?! I've been refraining myself all of those chapters, writing classmate, the dobe, teme etc etc etc. I'm glad that they finally recognized themselves as friends…more vocabulary for me! XD


	18. Just don't KiLL EaCH OthEr

Author notes: I'm happy to say that we're beginning to enter into the middle of the story! XD (everybody widens eyes: now?! We're already on the 18th chapter and only NOW we're starting to enter to the middle of the story?!) Pretty much. You've seen that they _finally _admitted themselves to be friends at the last chapta. It'll take another long while till they get closer as friends and _then _finally admit that they like each other. It's a pretty slow process…

Oh shit! The Reset! Ugh! Must get accustomed to two different types of Sasunaru. AGH!

Oh yeah, I've forgotten to thank the people who included my fanfic in their Communities! Thank you all! (kissus and hugs!) :P

Disclaimer: KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT Naruto's Kishimoto property KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT

Warning: KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT non SasuNaru fans KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT KEEP OUT

* * *

_Lesson 18 – Just don't KiLL EaCH OthEr_

"_What kind of reports are those?! I've said that I want to find a boy, not incomplete reports! Where is HE?!"_

"_But…Hatake-sama, it's really difficult to find a single child in this whole country…not to mention you gave us such scarce information…" the detective swallowed dry when he met furious pair of bottomless eyes._

"_Find him. I don't care how, I don't care when, you need to find him!"_

"_Hatake-sama…calm down a little, it won't—" Thousands of noises from broken glasses fallen down to the floor, a transparent liquid damping the fine carpet._

"_ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SHOULD CALM DOWN NOW?! I've just found out that MY BEST FRIEND had died for more than one YEAR ago and I can't find his only son! You THINK that I can calm DOWN while knowing THIS?!"_

"_Then…Hatake-sama…could you give us more hints so we can search properly the whereabouts of that child?"_

"_He's…I remembered that Minato wrote that he'd call his son Naruto. He must be Naruto. It's probably Namikaze Naruto then. Look out for someone who has this name and its father is Namikaze Minato!"_

"_We…we already looked out for such information…but, there's a lot of registrations forms throughout Japan! Probably above one thous—"_

"_I don't care. If it's necessary, search it one by one. Use whatever money is required for it. Just don't go wasting my time with" He grabbed a mountain of papers "THOSE" he smashed all the meaningless words ripped all the incomplete lines. "JUNK! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT ONLY UNTIL YOU FIND THAT KID!"_

_Damn it…where the heck is that boy? Kakashi only saw few photos that Minato sent from time to time…The same azure eyes and untamed blond hair…the last legacy of his dear friend…_

_Where! He was unsuccessful to help his close peoples. What a failure. If only he could see if that boy was alright…why! He took a while to understand that the moment Minato stopped to write the letters was because he no longer stood in this world. Crying in front of his tombstone was more frustrating than he thought. The powerless despair infected inside his soul._

"_Damn it…it's starting…I need it…" The young man wrinkled his expensive clothes, breathing hard. Need…_

_If only he could get more clues! But Minato always was meticulous about this. He never wrote a lot of details to give too much information in case that those letters could get intercepted. He ruffled his silver hair with building__ up frustration, trying to bring all the puzzle pieces in unison. He'd forgotten about Minato's wife's name…along with her surname. That wretched surname. The origin of all that blasted chaos._

"_Shit…I need…Can't wait anymore…" He wobbly stood on his numb feet, looking out for—_

"_Hatake-s__ama!" squealed one of the maids, startling his foggy space of mind._

"_What?"_

"_We've received reports from your current medical condition! Hatake-sama you…"_

* * *

"Hey kiddos! It's a wonderful Saturday today isn't it?"

Both of the teens narrowed their eyes. There are certain circumstances that would make their stupid sadist of a teacher be such in good mood. Option A would be something related to Icha Icha Paradise. Option B would be finding new ways to torture the poor students. The last time he used that same cheerful tone, they ended up being locked for a whole night to train piano! Whatever hell was his teacher planning to do against them they didn't have any kind of positive view.

"And exactly what kind of trap do you have behind that scheming little mind of yours, sensei…?" Sasuke hissed with suspecting mood.

"Huh? I've just heaved a good afternoon for my little kiddos and you've already accusing me of something! You just break my poor fragile heart…" And there the supposed adult of the trio faked tears in front of his students. The young boys ruffed in exasperation.

"Get straight to the point Kakashi-sensei. You know that this fake acting won't get anywhere, sensei." Sasuke mumbled between his lips while Naruto just nodded untroubled. Now look on how degenerative those youngsters are growing on those days…no respect for the elders or whatsoever!

"Very well…Naruto you know that Jiraiya-dono(1) is closing the bar next week right?"

"Hm…yeah, he said he'll get busy for the next month. But he's not closing, he gave me the keys." The blonde teen showed the glittering metal before shoving back to his pocket. "So what about it?"

"Wait…that means you'll get busier in this month? After all, you need to look on the accounts, pay the bills…will you be alright then?" His teacher lifted one eyebrow worried.

The brunet also wondered about his friend's schedule. School classes in Japan starts from eight AM to three PM (2) so it already took a lot of their time day by day. He also had Wednesdays and Saturdays piano classes and from what he could gather, he also worked in several times of the week.

"Not to mention that you work _daily_ at Tsunade-dono's café and at night you'll perform at Jiraiya-dono's bar. Are you sure you'll be able to withstand this?"

Whoa whoa whoa…hey! That's too much for any normal human could bare!

"Dobe! Why have you agreed on the first place to help on Jiraiya-san's bar?! You're already busy to the brim and you'll take care of another heavy responsibility that I'm sure that your dumbass head won't endure that! Stop it!" There's a rough pound on the top of that spiky obnoxious head as Sasuke voiced out his complains. Just when the tanned boy was going to open his mouth and curse the dark-haired boy back, his mentor intervened:

"This time I'll have to agree with Sasuke. Naruto, it won't do you any good if you restrain yourself too much. I'll talk to Jiraiya-dono and see if we can change this situation."

"It's goddamn simple. _Cancel _this stupid idea! Usuratonkachi!"

"I'll have to say that it wasn't the very brightest of solution that both of you could come up with. I'm going to look for Jiraiya-dono's telephone." The cerulean eyes just kept pingponging his stare from his teacher to his brooding friend.

"Give me his goddamn number so I can yell at that perverted author to stop having that incredulous suggestion on making the dobe to keep the bar. Seriously…"

"Hey hey hey! How come I've turned out to be the main topic of this discussion! And stop that, I'm fine, I'll be able to get away alive just fine. I'll only open on Fridays and weekends, so everything will be all so swell." There was a momentary lifting of dubious looks in synchronism as the tanned teen pointed accusing fingers at them. "And stop making those kinds of faces! I'll manage it really well and if you guys are curious enough, Kiba will help me out too!" _That _sentence made their expressions relax a little, even though they still had qualms about it.

"If you say—"

"I do say so!" The young boy made an annoyed look that it would more intensified if it weren't for the unrestrained pout on his lips. The other men rolled their eyes in response. "And let's return on where we should be talking about at the start of this conversation, Kakashi-sensei! So, what's does Jiji's traveling this month have to do with whatever wicked idea you have in your mind?"

"Respect, Naruto."

"Feh." He positioned the palm of his hand to his whiskered cheeks, like a rebelling adolescent against a foolish adult. The grey-haired man suddenly felt that he was getting too old to this.

"Okay…let's return to the starting point. Like I've said, Jiraiya-dono is traveling. And do you know why?" From the mordant gazes that he obtained from his students, something told him that "maybe" they didn't want to know _why. _He proceeded, nevertheless. "They're going to film the first Icha Icha Paradise movie!" In an instant, the usual lazy half-lidded black eyes suddenly sparkled more than a kid finding his favorite candies.

Both of the boys groaned loudly on their seats.

"I have to be with them when they start to film that masterpiece! I have to follow every part of this wonderful story! I have to help in every kind of way possible to end this amazing movie!" _"Porn movie…" _They succinctly corrected the last words.

"In other words, I'll be absent for this next month." No exaggerated moves exhaled from the young men. "But that doesn't mean that you'll halt the classes, Kurenai's and mine's will still move along." Again, no traitorous action revealed anxiety. "That means that both of you will study alone, without my guidance." They still maintained their neutral positions, almost looking like they could accept easily that proposal.

Kakashi was sincerely feeling astonished from the lack of response. If he lifted slightly this idea, several months ago, the teenagers would probably break all the hell loose to make him change his mind. Yells and busted chairs would be a small virtual conclusion, in front of the many bigger disasters that could be theorized about. Now, _this _case scenario he wasn't expecting to concrete…so fast.

"_Hm…so that means that they already feel comfortable with each other earlier than I thought…good."_

"And that also means that I expect that both of you will tutor and help to eliminate each other weak points."

Now _that _idea made them rile it up.

"What do you mean by that Kakashi-sensei?" Onyx eyes glinted dangerously to the adult of the trio.

"And do you expect me to obey whatever arrogant idea the Teme will have?" The golden colored eyebrow furrowed with indignation.

"Huh…well, well…"

"Hn. What, usuratonkachi. You'll thank me for helping you out. You will feel infinitely glad that I'll help to stuff more neurons inside of that airhead of yours."

"WHAT?! Say that one more time you big jerk…"

"_Oh hell…" _"Now, kiddos, I've said that BOTH, I meant by Sasuke _and _Naruto, will help each other out to evolve on your performance. That means that BOTH will be the teachers as well as the students. Is that clear?" A pouty lip and an Uchiha glare.

"Hmph."

"Hn."

"And now, I'm expecting that Sasuke will help Naruto to eliminate all of his technical difficulties…and he has full liberty to choose whatever method that will aid Naruto to evolve." The brunet's smirk kept widening as well as the cerulean eyes' kept narrowing.

"And Naruto will help Sasuke with difficult scores in terms of interpretation…it can be jazz pieces or Mozart or Chopin…as long as it'll help on Sasuke to fill more feelings." This time the cheshire grin kept amplifying as well as the Uchiha glare kept shooting more maimable objects.

"I'll help on choosing the scores as well as techniques, so you youngsters won't feel lost on helping each other. Well. Case closed, I guess we're already come into agreeable terms and I already need to organize my entire luggage."

"But Kakashi-sensei…do we really _really_ need to do all this stuff? I mean, I'm sure that any other piano teacher can come here and substitute you for a month."

"To be on the same terms as the usuratonkachi…? Please."

"You're trying very hard to pick a fight eh, Sasuke-teme??" The blonde gritted audibly his teeth.

"Oh no, it's pretty easy to provoke a dumbass like you, dobe. Just like a stupid monkey that can easily bang his cage whenever he sees a banana in front of him." The sleeves of the shirt were already sheathed above as the tanned teen marched furiously to the direction on where the brunet sat. A swift hand blocked his vision.

"Not now, kiddos. Seriously. Do you guys _really _need to pass through all this process whenever you meet each other? It's almost turning into a habit…"

"It's not my fault that the asshole can be that bastard!"

"It's not my fault that the usuratonkachi can be that stupid!"

"And it'll be not my fault if I decide to push this wonderful button and let my securities guards throw you both out of this house." The alarm device was back again.

The teenagers clapped their mouth shut.

So it's Option C huh…the junction between Option A and Option B…

* * *

Shikamaru looked at the clock after napping for a while. It was extremely unusual that Hinata would be late for their training. Usually the shy girl would be on time, if not arriving fifteen minutes earlier. This time, she's fifteen minutes late.

Assuming that she probably had some kind of family diversion on her move, the brunet lazily stood up and took a stroll around the school.

The conservatory had already busy hours from all their students training inside the class, so whenever he jogged he could hear someone performing or trying to amend the mistakes. Since Shikamaru liked to hear classical music, he used this opportunity to listen to some exemplary play.

"Hm…twenty minutes already and she still hadn't called me to warn me about anything…" The brunet clicked on his cellphone button to observe the time before strolling down the hallways.

A painful sound of violin called him up to hear more closely at the auditorium. Vivaldi (3)Summer, second movement(4). It wasn't the fact that the score was badly played…it was the fact that there're too much intense agonizing emotions that could break any kind of heart.

"_Just like Naruto's…before he met the Uchiha headache…" _He wondered how could exist a second person that would feel his instrument with such…_hopeless feelings._

He tiptoed to the doors of the hall and try to see a glimpse of the violinist face's, but a soft hand brushed his shoulder.

"Shika-kun! I'm sorry that I've arrived late!" The young Hyuuga apologized with breathless voice. When she entered the empty class, Hinata instantly held guilty feelings for not arriving on time and ran after her friend. She's still not used to simply use the cellphone and call the brunet, huh…

"It's ok Hinata. If you're late, you probably have a good reason to do this, so don't sweat it." It was in this moment he saw a young man standing right behind his friend, a long-haired brunet with the same lavender eyes like Hinata's.

"I was going to the rehearsal with you when Neji-niisan said that he'd be interested to observe our training and help us out. Oh! And this is Neji-niisan. Neji-niisan, meet Shika-kun."

There was a sudden chill that emmanated inside the group which Shikamaru had heavy suspicious knack that it was directed to him. The young woman just stood between them completely oblivious on what was happening at that moment, though Neji shrugged it off with a cold smile.

"Neji-niisan still had some recitals to train, but he said that he'd help me out when I told him that I'd train together with you!" She said with a cheerful voice.

"Of course. I'd never pass the opportunity to aid my cousin in every way possible _against anyone possible._" Is it just me, or the temperature inside the room got even colder…? "Well, it's a _pleasure to meet you._" The spiky-ponytail teen almost had the brief illusion that Hinata's cousin was exhaling ice cubes when he spoke. "I'm Hyuuga Neji." The long-haired boy offered his hand.

"Nara Shikamaru." The laidback boy accepted it.

CRACK

The sound of bones snapping violently could be heard inside this whole building.

"……………………………………………………………_ouch_…………………………_" _His entire hand throbbed painfully with the meaningful message that he won't be able to play piano within some weeks.

"Well! Let's not waste any minute on those unnecessary protocols, right Nara-san? Now come along Hinata, we need to train." The Hyuuga boy pushed softly his cousin with his left arm before turning his head with a satisfied copyrighted Uchi—I mean, Hyuuga smirk.

Long friendship between two people does those strange phenomena around them huh?

Shikamaru shook his violated hand for some of the blood return properly into it. Something told him that the mop of mischievous blonde hair had some part of this scheme.

"_Troublesome." _The usual lazy expression tried to curb the pained face while he returned to the class.

The sound of violin stopped when he reached to the stairs. Perhaps the performer still was in phase of test inside this school...

* * *

"Ah...the time have already arrived. Well children, behave okay?" Kakashi lightly tapped the head of the black chicken ass and the golden spiky ball. Both of the teens rolled their eyes in retort.

"I want the studio intact by the time that I come back!" There was an echo of playful voice as Sasuke and Naruto returned begrudgingly to the room.

"If you both decide to kill each other, don't make it too nasty, because blood stains are really hard to remove!"

"GET AWAY!" Their "warm" words of depart touched deeply his mentor's soul.

When the grey-haired man was already at the exit of his mansion, he heard yells and shouts restarting in almost the same way like seven months ago…Old habits really die hard.

(author: shakes head) Kakashi also shook his head.

* * *

_His carefully bandaged face observed at the window of the hospital the daily actions of all the people below. It was so strange that his vision would finally focus when he had gotten to the bottom of the well__ at last._

_Humans are foolish__ creatures. They only understand what it's really precious to them when they finally lose it._

_A tiny mop of dark hair peeked from his hospital sheets. He instantly recognized that this was an Uchiha that was trying to convey a communication to him._

"_Yes?" He initiated the conversation with a kind smile._

_The young proud boy opened his mouth before closing with hesitation. Then, he spoke urgently:_

"_I'm desperate__. Aniki doesn't let me to have any kind of piano teacher…everyone refused my offer. No matter how good I play or how much money I can offer."_

_He continued his steady gaze to encourage the child to proceed his idea. The kid squeaked out:_

"_So I came here to collect __my heritage." Guilty eyes filled the graphite color._

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Jiraiya-dono: Hm…I don't know how Kakashi calls Jiraiya in the manga, but I chose this one to show his respect towards ero-sennin. Dono, is a suffix usually used only on feud era, to show as something equal as "master" or "lord". Though I'm pretty sure that Kakashi uses it only to show reverence towards Jiraiya. As well as Tsunade, as you guys can see.

(2) School study in Japan: Yeah, it's a true fact. (chills) I dunno how can they withstand to study this much. And this schedule is when I was in middle school, not in high school. Something tells me that in high school the hours inside the school are much more longer. Not to mention they still needs to study on Saturdays (shudders) though only from eight AM to Twelve PM. But for the sake of plot purposes, I'm going to let them study only to Ten AM...

(3) Antonio Vivaldi: He's a musician from the Baroque era, the same era when Bach revolutionarized the piano composition as we known today. However, Vivaldi is especially famous for violin composition, as he himself is a renowned violinist. Well…and that's all that I can inform to you, because I don't know a lot about violinist composers…

(4)Summer, second movement: Vivaldi's most famous piece is, of course, "Four Seasons" where each season has three movements portraying the feelings of those months. Well, I was divided on which movement I'll make the character play for you, since I initially thought that "winter" would portray his/her style better. But in the end I surrended myself and chose this one…:P Remove the spaces plz:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_wSUh4fXi8g

* * *

Author notes: Hah! You guys thought that I wouldn't put some of Kakashi's past for ya guys? Of course I would! After all, he's Sasuke's and Naruto's teacha! Muahahahahahaha!

I like the interaction between the both of them and Kakashi. They're sort of kids against a teacher but sometimes it's like younger brothers against an older brother (I especially like this interaction) but most of the time is crazy adult against what-did-we-do-to-deserve-this teenagers.

Uh yeah…at the start of the chapter Kakashi is a little bit out of character but I'll explain it later…huh…much later (readers: like alllll the mysteries that you put it around. Me: sheepish smile)

Oh! Small chapter! (grins widely)

There's something that made me curious about it. Aside the Chapter one, which has the top of hits on this fics, the second one would be the Eighth Chapter. Weird! Is someone re-reading this part? Just asking 'cause I'm curious about it.


	19. Playful Fight

Disclaimer: Hm….I'm running out of ideas lately. So I'll just say the basic thingie. Naruto has the full propriety over Sasuke.

Warning: Though Kishimoto owns both of them over all. Lol

* * *

_Lesson 19 – Playful Fight_

"Well...dobe." The stretched upside lips from the brunet was way too arrogant for the blonde to easily accept it.

"What, teme?"

"Uchiha-sensei, usuratonkachi."

"Like hell I'll ever call you a sensei you bastard! You refused to call me Uzumaki-sensei, so I'll do the same to your conceited ass!"

"Those, are completely different issues. At that time you're merely helping me out to eliminate a small threat on my play whereas _I_'m (author: I fought down the urge to almost write _ore-sama_(1):P) going to give you a complete reform upon your ridiculous performance that you call it as _style._"

Must…not kill…stuck-up bastards…The tanned balled fists were anxiously waiting to arrive at its final pale cheeks destination.

"It's not. And at least let your ego admit that I helped you more than you thought. You know, do you faintly recognize the word called "gratitude"?!" The wayward graphite eyes merely ignored the last sentence. "And what would be your oh-so marvelous plan to help me out then?"

_Hanon_(2).

"No way! NO-WAY! Just NO WAY! I mean, I used to play those junks when I was TEN!" The brunet breathed deeply, preparing himself to tutor an immature kid that stood in front of him.

"Oh? Then you meant that you used to play Hanon a few months ago, no?" He met brilliant furious blue eyes in return. "What? You're still tiny. You're smaller than me! You're smaller than Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's 'cuz you guys are GIGANTIC! I'm taller than a lot of other people!"

"Oh? Pray tell me, who?"

"Sakura-chan for example. Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan and Temari-chan."

"All of them are female." Dobe.

"Shika too!! And Sai, though he's a little bit taller than me. Plus I'm still in growing phase, just you wait you bastard, I'm going to be taller than your pale-jerk assface!"

Disbelief eyes. "I'm sure."

"Bastard!"

"Just obey me, Naruto-_kun._" Another arrogant stretch of lips situated on the face of the dark-haired boy.

"Aaaargh…I HATE you!"

"I love you too."

…

Pause.

"Uh—" Blush on whiskered cheeks.

"Just. Play." Another blush from the pale cheeks, while he greeted his teeth.

"Err…Um…ok ok. Well! Who'd thought that the Teme have the ability to crack jokes! You still need to work on your humor lines though."

A very protuberant growl came from Sasuke.

"Should I start?" Sheepish smile.

"Hn. Page 168." A sound of shuffling of papers could be heard and a tired sigh vibrated inside the room afterwards. "What, dobe? Can't even accomplish a small feat like playing Hanon exercises?"

"I just don't understand why the hell do I need to play this everything again. I mean, this thing is booooooring! I only type each scales (3) up and down. Nothing more! And I've played this thing thousands of times, so don't go bothering me to play it one more time." Sasuke sighed again, preparing himself to give a long explanation.

"It is needed for you to train. The velocities as well as your strength of your fingers are extremely different from one to another. Your first to third finger are still too stronger than the forth and fifth, that's why your play have inconstancies and you keep stumbling when you meet an arpeggio."

"I don't stumble!" Naruto shrieked for the apparent injustice.

"Sure. That's why you keep making mistakes in your Schubert Impromptu, dobe."

"………_(mumbles)_ asshole."

"AND you'll play just like Kakashi-sensei first asked when you played the Mozart Rondo. Lifting each finger and hammering carefully the notes."

"LIKE HELL I'm going to do that AGAIN!"

"Kakashi-sensei is the one who came up with this schedule, I'm merely following it. Do you think that I'd want to babysit a usuratonkachi like you? Dumbass."

"JERK!"

"Start. And I don't want to hear any kind of complain coming from you. Did you know that your loud voice give horrible headaches to people?"

Naruto was almost opening his mouth to curse his friend back when the brunet had the upper-hand behind him:

"I'll ask the chef here to cook you _**ramen **_if you succeed on playing those exercises."

The scowl instantly disappeared from the sun-kissed face and was quickly replaced to a childish glee.

"Really??" Sparkles flew around the boy.

"Hn. Now start them." Sasuke observed as the blonde immediately obeyed him, thrilled from the aspect of earning a good prize. The brunet shook his head, troubled that he was given the task to take care of a ten-year old of mentality boy. Sometimes, the usuratonkachi was completely predictable.

But that what makes things get much more interesting, when the Uchiha knew which buttons he could press.

…What a sadist.

"I can't play fast this sequence, my hand is still too small for the spaces between the notes." The blonde quivered his mouth southwards troubled.

"It's not supposed to be played fast. And this exercise was made for you to open your hand. Play it again slower." Sasuke scooted near Naruto to press the appointed keys at the piano. The younger teen immediately stilled.

"_Uh…he smells…nice." _He wouldn't want to sniff unabashedly for obvious reasons, though his brain focused to identify the scent emanating from his friend. Humm…dark chocolate…?

"Hey. Are you listening to me?" A baritone voice broke his trail of thoughts.

"Huh? Hah? What?" He goofily shook his golden head, wasting some seconds for his soul sink back to his body. His neck abruptly stopped the tousle accidentally to the right side, the _teme_'s side. Cerulean eyes rested to the dark-grey ones and Naruto could feel his face heat up.

"Is your head so full of air that it decided to make a detour to the clouds, usuratonkachi?" The patented Uchiha smirk was already stamped on Sasuke's face, clearly enjoying the embarrassment from the blonde.

Forget it. _"Why the fuck would I, argh, __**blush**__ for this stupid duckbutt-hair bastard?!" _Something was definitely wrong with him. He probably caught some weird sickness! Oh, I know! Must be cold. Yep, cold. Yeesh…lately the temperature is so low that it's hard to keep being healthy on those days.

Despite the fact that they were still on autumn season.

Naruto shoved the brunet away from him with his elbow before restarting to train. The exercises were…extremely basic, however, the young student felt that strangely enough, his hands were refusing to obey correctly the measures. Frustrating…it wasn't supposed to be that difficult.

Frustrating…till when he'll keep watching that back and try to run after it, only to realize that he's still miles away to catch it?

Naruto played another wrong note.

"Dobe, replay it the last part, it's supposed to be mi, not re. You need to do something with your reading skills, seriously…" Sasuke paused, already waiting for an angry retort from the blonde.

Only to be received by an uncharacteristic silence from his friend. His tanned hands rested on the piano keys, though both of them were tense, accompanied with pained cerulean eyes. The left hand, the one who made the mistake, kept clenching and unclenching with a slight shuddering on it. He kept gazing at the score resting in front of him, though his mind seemed to be off-set to somewhere else.

He's still growing…hell, every pianist has no other option but to march forward…but why is he taking so long to improve?

A soft nudge upside his spiky head, more gentler than any previous ones, halted his negative thoughts.

"It's normal to make mistakes at the first times. Your hand will get used to it after that, don't worry about it. Not to mention that all of those exercises were made to attack your weak points, so it _will _take a while to improve them." The blonde lifted his head to gaze at the graphite orbs and met comprehension. "Just keep working on it, Naruto."

The mop of golden hair just nodded mutely with a light tilt on his lips.

"Thanks Sasuke." He murmured back.

They continued the exercise with the unusual companion pace that both of them felt it was extremely off place but at the same time tremendously gratifying.

"So! Now that I've finished it, we're going to have ramen, right??" His friend beamed happily at the end of the class.

The brunet rolled his eyes in response. With a slight smile lifting on his face.

* * *

"Eh? What happened to your hand, Shika? It's bandaged." Shikamaru stared back with incredulity on his eyes.

How is he going to explain that his hand got strained from a mere shaking of hand from an over-protective cousin that god knows why, thought that he was flirting on Hinata and probably this idea has a tanned finger in between?!

Long explanations weren't the brunet's forte.

So he did what everyone would do in this situation.

BONK

"Ow! Why did ya have to bang on my head too, you sadist friend!"

The ponytailed brunet didn't even waste his breath to mutter a "Troublesome" in response.

"Perhaps Neji-niisan dosed a little bit too much on his strength when he met you Shika-kun." Hinata tentatively tried to reason her friends. "He's from the karate club just like me. Probably his force slipped out from the normal."

Yeah right. "Slipped out." He could try believing that.

"Huh? Neji met Shika? When?"

"Well…" The young girl clapped her hands excitedly. "Actually, Neji-niisan came over here to watch one of our training last week! I'm glad that we returned to into our normal relationship after all the trouble inside our family! Isn't it wonderful?" Naruto beamed back.

"Yeah! It's great! I'm happy that everything between you both has been solved! But what does this have to do with…" Azure eyes concentrated in a distant memory. "Oh."

Shikamaru stared back. The prankster boy blinked a little. "Oh."

"_So it's really all his fault!" _The punching on the obnoxious head did the greater justice.

"Oh. Um…if you want…I can rearrange some way to apologize to you…Shika." Naruto scratched his golden locks sheepishly. Then, he grinned in a positively teasing way. "I know! I'll make some way for you to have a date with Temari-chan!"

"Temari-san? The blonde one with four pigtails? It's a very good idea, Shika-kun definitely matched up well with that girl! She's a very attractive woman, right?" Hinata smiled gently with hints of Naruto's patented mischievous glint on her eyes.

Long friendship between people _really_ does those strange phenomena around them huh…Shikamaru brought a hand to his forehead.

"Stop that. What happened between me and her was all in the past and doesn't reveal anything on what you guys are thinking." The brunet tried to show an annoyed face, but his blush showed otherwise.

"Awww…c'mon! And Temari-chan also kept gazing off-mind after she met you. I think she's been thinking about you, you lucky bastard!" Naruto playfully elbow-jabbed at Shikamaru's stomach, receiving a roll of eyes in response.

"Temari has a lot of things to think about and I'm sure I don't top on the chart of her worries inside her head."

"You seemed to know very well about Temari-san's actual condition." Hinata pointed out.

"_Uh oh." _Both of his friends stared with scrutinized eyes while they cornered the poor genius into a wall. Slowly, bit by bit, their expressions morphed into a very impish one. Yes. Even Hinata.

"_Fuck…" _The pineapple-haired boy wanted to kick himself thousands times for his slip-up.

"I wonder what kind of past happened to them to Shika-kun know her so well…" The long-haired girl cocked her neck to one side while she looked over the desperate black eyes trying to extricate any kind of valuable information.

"Hm…well, definitely something that was left undone…since both of them don't seem to be ex-lovers or anything like that. Or else, they wouldn't want to see each other's face." Naruto helped the Hyuuga heiress out.

"Then probably their "problem" still needed to be solved, so maybe Naruto-kun's idea might aid Shika-kun out, don't you think?" Actually, Hinata looked quite thrilled to play the cupid's role over this situation. Especially when it's involving an apparently lethargic boy like Shikamaru.

"Hm…don't worry about it Hinata-chan…Uzumaki Naruto would make sure that they will have a wonderful date on the upcoming months and restore their relationship in an instant!"

"No. We won't. And no, we don't and we didn't have any kind of relationship like you guys are trying to imply."

"Then—!" The blonde spoke up.

"We just acted on impulse in the past, that's all."

Shocked gapes followed right after. With flushed faces.

"W-well…I-I-I guess that Shi-shika-kun really is a ma-mature person, ri-right?" The young girl restarted to play with her index fingers.

"Dammit! I can't believe that you're step ahead of mine Shika! And with Temari-chan too! You're _really_ a lucky bastard!" The blond teen faked tears while he patted roughly on his friend's back.

"And just _what exactly_ kind of rotten impression do you guys have it on your mind right now…?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow for that.

* * *

"Hey Temari." Sakura grinned maliciously to the blonde.

"Hm?" The blonde drank her juice absent-mindedly.

"When are you going to explain about you and that pineapple ponytail guy?" The eldest of the group spit the content quite violently.

"Why. Do. You. Want. To. Know??" And turned her emerald eyes into quite murderous ones.

"Whaaaat…but it's nagging me a lot lately! I mean, I've never saw Temari so flushed and embarrassed like before!" The pinkette whined about, embracing a pillow inside their van.

"Actually, it's been nagging me lately too about that. Never saw our cool Temari blush like a high-school girl to her first crush." Tenten giggled at her statement.

"Yosh! Probably her spring of time have arrived when she met the love of her life! We should encourage Temari-san to follow her youthness as soon as possible!" Lee ended.

Temari gritted her teeth while she gave lethal glares to everybody on her group. But it was an unfair fight, since it was only the fiery woman against four mischievous people grinning madly at her.

"Actually, I've already saw Nara-san before." Kankurou replenished the gossip topic of the month.

"Really? When?" Both of the other girls sauntered over the Temari's brother.

"In one of my father's party." The Sabaku's presented inside the vehicle cringed at the call. "He was talking with Temari-neesan when suddenly she disappeared into a thin air and he was amiss too. Then…" Kankurou smirked playfully. "She returned _hours _later with a happy smile on her face and a few wrinkles on her dress."

All the presented people gawked at the revelation while Temari's flush presented even redder than before.

"Oh my god!" Sakura was the first one to break the tension. "That means that you're our teacher! Mentor! The one who'll explain all of our doubts lifting on our minds. You're truly our leader, Temari, you're the most experienced one!" She shrieked cheerfully.

"Yes! We should truly call you Temari-neesan! Or Temari-neesama!" Tenten continued.

"Yeah! Temari-neesama!"

Kankurou looked quite pleased with the confusion in front of his eyes, when suddenly he felt a strong hand gripping on his neck.

"Kan-ku-rou…" Her sister whispered in a very threatening way. "Better stop this nonsense right now or I'll _pleasantly _forget that you're my brother, got that…?"

"Cof cof…but Nee-san, I only stated some…Caaaf cof cof." The grip turned even tighter.

"Which you used them and twisted in the wrong way. Shut your stupid mouth now before I decide to slash them out." The younger Sabaku wisely locked his lips. "And you both! Stop that! I've never had anything you guys are implying neither have any relationship with Nara-kun that you guys are imagining!" She yelled to the other feminine components of the group.

"Aw…" The brunette whined.

"No fun, right?" The pinkette grinned.

Temari returned to drink her drink while she continued to glower at her group for them to be ridiculously childish.

A tap from his brother made her seethe even more viciously.

"What!"

"Nee-san. Look at this report." Raising an eyebrow, she saw a magazine featuring about Classical music. After glancing over the contents she went motionless.

* * *

"Naruto."

"Uh? What's up, Temari-chan?" Naruto prepared the drinks while he inspected over the bar.

"I need to talk to Nara-kun." Something on her eyes told the blond young man that the situation was serious.

"I'll call him now."

* * *

(sounds of cellphone ringing)

"Huh? What's up, Naruto? Why are you calling me that late at night?" Shikamaru yawned back.

"Hello Nara-kun." A feminine voice greeted him.

"Oh…it's you."

"Yes. Tell me…do you know if your conservatory has just accepted my youngest brother recently?"

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Ore-sama: actually, I think that probably everyone knows. But I'll explain it, nevertheless. Ore, is one of the forms of saying "I" in Japanese. Actually, there's a lot of different versions of "I", polite versions, old versions, normal versions, feminine, masculine, etc. Ore, is the most informal one and masculine too. Sama, is…well, you know, when you call someone who's superior to you. Therefore, ore-sama is, in other terms, "the grandiose me" :P. But with informal tones…is used constantly in comical people therefore. Well…Like Laharl, from Disgaea, he called himself as ore-sama.

(2) Hanon: It's a composer (not exactly composer but, meh) who created exercises to improve the hand technique of every pianist. Some people accuse him that those exercises are not exactly useful, since most of them, if used too much, it'd cause wrist problems and other things. And, yeah, most of the people only use Hanon when they're starting to study piano, hence, Naruto's whining about it.

(3) Scales: Hmmm…(troubled face) Remember what I talked about chords? When the chords represent the harmony/sonority of the music? Let's say that…that music is classified with Dominant, tonic, etc. But there's another type of categorization that's called Scales. Those, are divided by which sequence will reveal which note that will define him. It. Err…(I'm a horrible tutor) The sequence of notes played inside parts of the music will show if it's A(la) major, or C(do) minor, seeing what kinds of intervals or sharp or flat symbols placed in. Yeah. I guess that's roughly the explanation. Well, the thing is, Hanon exercises doesn't have any "melody" inside it…it's the repetition of notes but just changing the scales upwards…starting with C(do), and D(re), and continuing until three or four octaves above and then going down in the same boring way. Yeah, I hated to train that thingie when I was little too.

* * *

Author notes: CLIFFHANGER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Yeah, I'll upgrade the other story…later.

And, wow, finally I'm not needing to push the chapters forwards…everything is back on tracks! (smiling widely) and the chapters keeps shrinking! (smiling even more widely)

And everyone, everybody, review! Reviews feeds any author's thirst, let me tell that...XD


	20. Remembering

20 chapters...wow...just, wow...8 D

Answering the anonymous reviews:

To ddd: Welcome back! :P

To kai: Huh…? I wonder why you've thought like that…if Sai was the one who have played the Vivaldi's piece, Shikamaru would identify him, since they are colleagues. It's okay, and here I thought that my suspense skills were lame...XD

Disclaimer: YAWNS...

Warning: YAWNS again...(readers: you're getting real lazy lately huh?) Oh yeah.

There will be a KISS! (readers: REALLY?!) Yeah. (smirks) Het. (is shot)

* * *

_Lesson 20 – Remembering__… – sub-title: Caged FEELings_

_Shikamaru's teacher was thrilled by the aspect that they would be able to go to a special ball organized by one of the potential sponsors of the conservatory. Excited, he kept reciting how this opportunity would be unique, how he's a step closer to eliminate his anonymity, to be a famous pianist, etc, etc._

_Sincerely, Shikamaru didn't give a damn about it._

_Nevertheless, he still stood in the hallway, casually drinking some soft drinks while he sighed inwardly._

"_Hah! Never thought that I'd meet you again so fast, Nara-kun." He turned his head from the potent feminine voice._

"_You're here too." Is she also one of the students in his school?_

"_Well…yeah, had to. Obligations of the family, per see." The fiery blonde spoke while she stared back to him._

_It wasn't hard to connect the dots._

"_You…you're the one who was supposed to visit our conservatory and represent the sponsors interest. And you're the daughter of the Sabakus." Suddenly, her face got recognizable from the newspapers stamping around._

"_Yeah. Surprised?" She smirked._

"_A little." Someone called their attentions to the stage and they both turned their head towards it._

_An old man, followed with a red-haired young man with a tattoo on his forehead stood at the center of the raised floor. The eldest one spoke vividly to everyone while the young one just stayed unemotional and still._

_Temari gulped while she stared transfixed at the sad scenario in front of her._

"_You can't save him, you know." Her "rescuer" broke her musing temporarily._

"_What do you mean…?" Her emerald eyes widened at his statement._

"_It's your brother…right?" She nodded back and Shikamaru continued. "I said you can't save him. He's far too imprisoned in a way that you won't be able to save him, unless you fall with him."_

"_Why do you say something like that…?" She whispered, bewildered._

"_His eyes. Is just…Hopeless. Anguished. Bottomless. Too distant for anyone to breach."_

"_Does that means…you've already met someone like him before…?"_

"_Yeah. My friend. He has the same kind of eyes just like your brother."_

"_Oh…does that means he's a silent and brooding guy just like my brother?" At hearing her opinion, Shikamaru stifled a laugh._

"_No…it's quite the opposite. He's usually an energetic guy, goofy smiles stamped all over the face and loud behavior. Sometimes he's a really annoying idiot." The laidback boy shook his head._

"_So…?"_

"_But what does it really counts is that he keeps his true emotions bottomed inside. I know that because whenever he plays piano, there's the opportunity that he uses his performance as a form of spilling his hidden feelings outside." He scratched the back of his head. "Whenever he plays, we surely get infected from all his sensations poured in…it had too much passion. We always get worried about that, but he always brush us off like he doesn't want our friendship to get too unnecessary attached. Like he puts a barrier around us."_

"_And my brother…you think he'll do the same."_

"_Yeah. He doesn't seem to be able to open himself to you. No offense." Shikamaru saw when the red-haired locked eyes with his sister, but blocked her concern just like Naruto would block to him and Hinata. "Maybe he'll open up only to someone who could also understand his wounds."_

"_But I can't…I can't just wait until this person arrives and heal my brother…he'll get even more damaged if he still persists like that!" The blonde finally snapped back._

"_You mean…your father?"_

"_Yeah…I'm pretty sure that my father will fucking chain him even further, now that my brother is labeled as the 'violinist genius of the century'." She spat with bitterness. "And our fortune is bleaking too, so he's using my brother's talent to earn money."_

_The brunet just sighed at the headache presented._

"_Such is life. Give up for now…you trying to help won't do any good to him or to you, in any case."_

"_I…Hey, what are you doing?" The same warm hand that enveloped her one days ago, was repeating this action._

"_Saving you. Since you still can be saved now."_

_And they ran. For someone who was lazy and hated any kinds of __physical activities, Shikamaru was slightly startled to himself to be able to sprint so much, non-stop. They exited the gates from Temari's mansion, ran few quarters away from him when the young man sported his favorite place at the riverbank. It took other whole minutes for them to catch their breath, the young brunet already sprawled over the wet grass filled with evening dewdrops._

"_Hey. Come here and lie down with me." __For a moment, green eyes looked over with a slight doubt on his offering. She sat side by side, a scrutinized quirked eyebrow to the boy._

"_C'mon…lay down so it'll be better to see the stars." Both of the light-colored eyebrows shot up with surprise, before Temari also joined on Shikamaru's favorite hobby._

"_I like to see the sky…well, I prefer to see the clouds at day. I use this opportunity to reflect a lot and settle down any kind of troubling feelings. You should try it out too." The girl looked up to the infinite sky, filled with…well, almost nothing._

"_It's just black. Actually, it's not even black, it's grey." She frowned about._

"_We're in Tokyo, one of the biggest cities of the world. The lights in the metropolitan area are so strong that they block all kinds of stars. What did you expect? Beautiful sky with a lot of stars? Go to the countryside if you want to…" And that's why Shikamaru preferred to watch it at day whether than night._

"_What a killer mood…" The blonde girl shook her head feeling the night breeze. "But it's nice. I can feel my mind seeping out." They turned their heads to meet their faces, even though they could even feel the tired exhales, for some reason, they didn't feel uncomfortable by the close proximity. "Though I'd rather not make this a daily hobby, I'd get too lethargic."_

"_Hm." He dismissed the accidental bad-mouth from his companion. "At least it cleared __up your mind right?"_

"_Yeah…but, I'm still worried about my brother." She frowned a little._

"_If you stay in that place, I'm sure you'll end up like him. Like I've said, save yourself at first, then you can save your brother. Or at least show him that you can welcome him with open arms the day he'll depend on you."_

"_Oh, wise words, oh wise man." Shikamaru heard a pleasant chuckle, and somehow his stomach gave some weird inward summersaults. "Actually…I've been saving up money to buy an apartment. I wanted to bring my brothers together with me, though I'm sure my father wouldn't let me."_

"_Disown will be a very plausible scenario." He warned._

"_I know. But I don't care. I've lived enough doing mistakes after mistakes, I'll be more than glad to make the first c__orrect step and try to take my brothers out of that hell." She continued to watch upwards, though the brunet no longer joined the activity, preferring to gaze at the girl next to him. The intense determined eyes. He sighed._

"_I wished I could have the same kind of courage like yours."_

"_Hm? What do you mean by that?"_

"_I can't carve my own path, I just go with the current like everybody. I can't change."_

"_Oh. That's why you looked so grouchy when I saw you at my father's party. You didn't want to go, I bet."_

"_Yeah. I hate all those kinds of things. But my teacher forced me." The brunet added with another sated sigh._

"_Why?"_

"_I can study in that conservatory because I have full scholarship, or else I can't pay their monthly costs. But that also means that I have to attend all kinds of troublesome things, like: Oh, Shikamaru, go play the piano to that person or; Oh, Shikamaru, go win that competition, so on and so forth." He mentally groaned for that._

"_So what? Say; I don't want __to, and that's that." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_Uh…which part of 'I need to hear their absurds requests because I don't have money' you didn't understand…?"_

"_I'm in the music biz more than you think boy. You're talented guy, even if you do this, the conservatory isn't too dumb to swap you out and make another school let you in. So they will complain a lot, and probably starts to force you to pay some bills, though that'll be all. I'm pretty sure that you can pay it with prize money, am I right?"_

_Her trust towards the lazy boy, even though they were technically strangers, gave a surge of warmth inside his heart. He grumbled:_

"_Thanks." He raised himself to a sitting position, stretching his arms to hide his embarrassment. Temari also raised herself to stare at him._

"_Thanks for your help too." Her lips tilted into a tiny smile, shy enough only to him, to make his stomach do that strange grumbling again._

_They stood looking to each other for some long stretched minutes, __the stilled figures placed carefully in the dark grey sky, with the gentle smell of wet earth. Savoring the moment. Contented by each other presence._

_A sudden __slow move._

"_Why…" A slight widening of eyes. "Why are you kissing me?"_

_Confusion. "I…don't know. It's my first kiss, you know."_

"_It was also my first kiss too." A slight cocky smirk from the brunet. "It feels…right."_

"_Then don't stop."__ A sudden yank of shirt and a breathless reply._

_They were inexperienced, obviously, most of their actions were naive brushes of lips in various angles, until they settled to the most comfortable one. They could feel the nervous __trembling of their hearts reverberating on their mouths, the warm skin tingling at the contact until they settled back to breathe a little._

_Temari no longer could maintain her cool composure, __all flushed and drowsy. All of her senses heightened over her face, her lips were throbbing and still sensed the after-effects of their kiss. It was dry, so she backed them inside her mouth to moist a little._

_Looking at the glazed emerald eyes, his heartbeats thumped harder and faster when he saw the dampened crimson lips, his body instinctively brought himself closer to the startled girl, closing the gap between them again._

"_What the…" The wonderful and drunken feeling was back again. Why did she feel so weak in front of this boy? It was just like the first time and now. The scarce saliva could only increase the sensitive skin while they kissed, sliding and gliding faster then before. _(author: whoa! It almost sounds like I'm writing a lemon! :P)

_It was until their mouths returned to get arid again, the blond girl felt another foreig__n thing wetting her lips and something electrocuted her inside, starting from the spine and spreading throughout her body to even her foot toes, she curled them as reflex. _(author: this _surely _sounds like it's a lemon…hahahaha)

_Shikamaru continued the connection, not even daring to breathe or to think. So this is what a kiss looks like…hm. __Women were always troublesome, but if he knew it would be that good, he would have wanted to try it out before. Or no…if he wanted to be like that, he would have desired to meet that girl before. Much much before._

_She awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders, no__t knowing on what she should do. Her lungs were already screaming for air, however her body was roaring to continue. It was hard to decide which one she should obey. The young man, thankfully, maintained his chivalry behavior, preferring to place his hands to the grass instead around her waist. In a moment that both of them felt that their brain was zinging too much to cognate the surrounding moment, they broke off calmly, gradually opening their eyelids to suspend the reality. _

_Hesitant on what she should do, Temari just lowered her head locks to divert from the warm brown eyes. For someone fierce and indomitable, she was sure that she was acting like a __meek and girlish idiot. Oooh…how she wanted to kick herself for that. The teenager positioned onto another bold move, tip whisking again and curving his neck to lock better with her lips. Another electric jolt. Finally smirking inwardly, Temari repaid with the same coin by courageously returning the kiss, moving forward. Though, Shikamaru finally ended the course, surprised for her action, and finishing it with an innocent peck._

_They went still for another couple of minutes, flushed and exhausted. Shikamaru's brain surely was overflowing with all the sudden informations, trying hard to type and catalog to organize the abrupt chaos._

"_Um…I think that maybe I should go…they will realize that I'm not there for quite a while." The stormed green eyes tentatively sustained their gaze._

"_Oh…okay." He felt a __pang inside his heart from her words. Maybe she's already feeling doubtful about it? After all, they did it without a second thought._

"_Well…see you." She stood again, tilting a sincere smile to the brunet. His heart accelerated again._

_At the time Temari was already some good meters away from Shikamaru, he realized:_

"_Hey! You still haven't given me your name!" He yelled._

"_What?? Don't you know me from the newspapers around?!" She screamed back._

"_I can't really remember! And it's not the same thing!" He said._

_She turned around, her face back to him. Scarlet cheeks, closed and pleased eyes, her hair and dress a little bit messy but a slight boyish open grin showing all her perfect teeth, she shouted back:_

"_TEMARI! SABAKU TEMARI! And you better remember my name, 'cuz I won't let you forget me!"_

"_Troublesome…OF COURSE I'LL REMEMBER!!"__ He cupped his hands around his mouth, to vibrate louder his contented voice, echoing in the starless sky, but perfect moment._

* * *

"You know, I should have asked before what happened to you after I met you last time." Shikamaru kept looking for her within a lot of months, trying to find any hair or hide coming from Temari. The blonde girl and Kankurou really got disowned from the Sabaku family, from the news he gathered, but after that, he couldn't pinpoint her location. Concluding that probably that really was a one-time thing for her at that night, the brunet left her alone, even though his heart still throbbed painfully from the remembrance.

"I'm sorry. I guess you must know that my father disowned me, but in the first months, I've tried by court-martial to gain my brother's custody, but in the end they even banned me to see Gaara, stating that I'm a corrupted figure to help on his _education_." Another bitter spat from Temari. "Then I joined into a rock band, and well, our agent didn't let us to have idle time…" She shivered when she remembered about Maito Guy, her agent, which filled their concerts with youth speeches and sorts.

"And who is this Gaara guy?" Naruto also joined the conversation.

"My youngest brother. He has the same age as yours, Naruto. I read from a Classical magazine that he's starting to take class in your school, Nara-kun. It's been _ages _since I've met him the last time…I _have _to see if he's still alright…" Concern filled her insides, and both of the boys sympathized with her.

"Okay. I also know inside this whole building upside and down Temari-chan! I'll aid you! How does he look like to help me out?"

"Red hair. Green eyes…oh. He has a tattoo with the kanji "Love" on his forehead. Maybe this will help you out." She supplied to the blond man.

"But the doors of our school has small windows, maybe we won't be able to see who's inside the rooms. And that also means that we can't just barge in and see if he's inside." Shikamaru retorted.

"Oh. Now that's also easy. He plays violin…just look for someone who have the same style as Naruto."

"Huh? Same style as mine?" The tanned boy surely looked confused from the statement.

"Same as…oh! I know! I've heard him before! Then he's really studying here…" The brunet brought a hand to his chin, musing about it.

"Great! Now you guys will help me out!" The blond girl stared at them with hope.

"Hey…what do you mean…same style as mine??" How can someone who plays a different kind of instrument has the same style as his?

"I'll explain later Naruto. You go left and I'll go right, okay? Temari…if you want…you can go upstairs…" Shikamaru spoke in a hesitant way, unsure with what kind of treatment he should give to the young woman.

"Alright…" Temari also averted her gaze from the brunet, where, obviously, even from a dense person like Naruto, the blond man could catch the awkwardness between them.

"I'll go first." Naruto already went his way. Jeez…the tension was so thick that he needed to catch some air…

* * *

"Same style as mine…I wonder why they would say something like that…" The cerulean eyes kept searching for someone who had the features his friend described, while his keen ears tried to hear any play that…sorta…resembles him.

"_What kind of performance I've shown for them to say it in that way…?" _He wondered, still absentmindedly.

Through the long pastel colored corridor, an echo of a tune stung his spirit.

_Resurface…_

His body involuntarily walked towards that memorable sound.

* * *

"Ah." He spoke.

"Ah." She repeated automatically.

"You're lost?" Shikamaru asked, as he met her away from her area of investigation.

"Maybe…well, I only walked in here once before." The blond girl scrunched her nose in mild uneasiness.

"Yeah…and that was months ago…" To him, it would forever be a dear moment that he wanted to properly relish it.

"Hm…" Temari hesitantly answered, eyes glued on the floor.

"You know, last time we met, at the bar, why haven't you explained that you've been busy in a way that it was difficult to find you around?" If he knew it before, he wouldn't misunderstand all along.

"I thought…I thought it'd be better to be like that. Like a cherished memory. Since I saw you moving on…"

"Hah…?" Question marks surrounded the brunet.

"After all, I saw you with that long-haired girl that day and well, huh…right?" Green eyes peeked over the brown ones.

"Oh god. Not you too." Shikamaru sighed in a positively tired way.

Before Temari could question any further, a hand brushed to her right cheek and warm lips fluttered to meet hers.

"There. You've just stolen my second kiss. Is that clear enough for you?" He quickly turned his head away from her, hiding his tomato colored face. His hand, once again, guided her to the known area, palm sweating from expectation.

She traced her lips with her fingers, the electric current running inside her body once more. As her peach colored hand identified the cold sweat coming from the young teen, she finally smiled tenderly. The seams from each fingers crossed to fill with his ones, interlacing. Her olive orbs caught a glance from him, as his face turned even redder.

Finally…this could be the good start they were seeking, long time ago…

* * *

Vivaldi…Winter, third movement. (1) Naruto wasn't an expert on violin interpretation, but the person performed extremely well. The fast parts were played without any interference, giving clear notes. The slow ones he didn't drag out too much, effectively.

However, what made his performance exquisite was the emotions screwed in a maddeningly way. Soaking each note with confusion, melancholy, haphazard chaos, every sad part was five times more miserable, every violent piece was ten times more brutal. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who captured this feeling, as a lot of spectators gathered around to eavesdrop the violinist.

But, inside his heart, he knew that this; wasn't what disturbed him most. It was how every concealed thump could match every passage of outward expression. His feet were practically moving in like an irresistible magnet, pushing into a pandemonium vortex.

The more he approached towards each notes, the more his spirit clenched, flooding with everything he vowed to conceal with seven seals. He thought…he could live without that…

_Insecurities…__?_

_Coward._

Abruptly, his vision caught his two tanned hands touching the door of the appointed room. Pushing forward, entering inside the square while many eyes lifted to him bewildered, though that didn't catch his attention.

He saw.

Mint colored eyes. Red hair. The violin on his hands. Temari's brother.

However, what really reflected to his cerulean eyes were:

Loneliness. _DisTru_sT. _YeArn…_sa_D_ne_Ss_. An_XI_e_tY_. _(**despair**)_

_Pooling around…but never calm. Burble! Until you blaze yourself from the scorching droplets._

"Who are you?" Gaara questioned to the blond who suddenly entered inside the classroom.

"Ah! Gaara! Finally met you!" Temari arrived a little bit breathless from running.

"Temari-neesan." His jaded eyes grew cold again.

"Man…do I have to run so much whenever I'm with you…?" Shikamaru slightly whined about it.

"Shikamaru. Temari." Both of Naruto's friends shivered from the blonde's indefinite tone. Both of them raised their heads to see the back of his disorderly golden hair.

"Do I…do I really look like him, like you guys just have said…?" He barely whispered, shaken.

"Naruto…" Then Shikamaru understood his mistake. "Shit."

The tanned boy no longer stood inside the room.

"Damn! Temari, I'm going after the dumbass, you can continue your talk with your brother." The brunet said after exiting in a rushed pace.

"I-I see. Tell Naruto that I'm sorry!"

* * *

Fuck…fuck fuck fuck fuck IT!

At his velocity, he barely caught his friend's pleading to calm down and talk to him, his mind was in such frenzy state that he only wanted to run.

Running from them.

Running from himself.

He never noticed before! He thought that they also wouldn't notice too.

When he saw that red-haired teen, the same anguished soul that he could identify inside his broken spirit, he understood.

It wasn't because they were inaccurate with their description that made Naruto so desperate.

It was because the cold green eyes replicated so well his hopeless blue ones that he wanted so much to flee from the scene.

They saw. They saw! He never wanted to show it in the first place.

How could they? How could they discover if he hid it so well?

And now the farce was gone, he was sure that he will have to confront them.

_Confront the truth._

How much have he ran non-stop? Five blocks from the school? Seven? Nevermind about his sore physical condition, he wanted to escape until his lungs breathed fire.

Naruto finally paused a little, his back resting at a fence from some house. He quickly turned around, livid.

His fists stroke at the solid surface. Raging thoughts invaded his brain, faster than any lethal poison that any body could bare.

FUCK!

He thought that he concealed so well! He thought that they wouldn't detect it at all!

"DAMMIT!"

Naruto didn't have the choice to go back to his house, he knew that he'd feel worse alone. Going to the bar wasn't an option, since Kiba was there. Going to Tsunade's café would be the worst alternative, since she would see his change of mood and start to bombard questions about it.

And she'd look at him with that dreadful expression on her eyes.

With the same kind of eyes he always hated to see from his former mentor.

The eyes that told him…

"NO! I don't need ANY PITY!" Naruto punched hard again the wall in front of him.

Where could he go? Where can he go? There's nowhere left for him now.

_Nowhere…?_

_The snow__…__kept piling up._

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Winter, third movement: well well, this was the other piece that reflects Gaara's style. I'm linking a performance where they play all the winter's movement, since they played well (in my opinion) But, if you guys want to skip it and go straight to the appointed one, is on the 5:30 minutes. Remove the spaces!

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_Xr8-5VBTibs

* * *

Author notes: I think I just died from too much of saccharine. (readers: you mean, ShikaTema part?) Yeah…Gags. (Readers: YOU were the one who wrote it!) Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I like it! I mean, one thing is writing the other one is reading. Hell, even reading those things stretch my limits. (readers: cold girl…) Oh shut up…:P


	21. Break ME

Author notes: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! (x5) Sorry for taking so much to update this! SIGH. If you want to blame someone, blame the other fic I'm writing!! YEAH!

Tora-tenshi said to me to stop writing filler parts but…what can I do? I'm getting addicted to the relationship with the characters. I love writing the friendship between Sasuke and Neji as well as Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata. It's funny and fulfilling. And I felt extremely proud when I saw that the friendship that I portray inside this fic fits to the friendship that I saw in the latest chapter of Naruto manga. I _was _correct about this, Naruto is the hot-blooded dumbass of the trio, Shikamaru and(or) Hinata are the ones who halts them down and give words of wisdom. XD Yay!

Disclaimer and Warning: OH MY GOD, have you guys seen the latest ed of Naruto Shippuuden?? PLEASE KISS ME?! LOL!! The animators have already surrended to SasuNaru fandom…XD

Yes. Finally. Naruto's past. (a little)

* * *

_Lesson 21 – Break ME_

_Flew, soft, smooth…undulating with the fresh wind…a cascade of silk auburn strands fluctuated along with the white cotton curtains on the pried open windows…She sat proudly on the worn chair, vivid green eyes gazing with wary but soothe towards him. Her simple dress didn't minimize the beauty of her form, on contrary; it showed her raw exquisiteness without any artificial makeup that he saw with other parents of his classmates. This, was his strongest impression of his mother._

_His small fingers strug__gled against the gigantic white keys of the instrument. The enormous wooden box frightened him, like it would engulf his tiny body in any moment. The chair was extremely uncomfortable, completely unlike his fluffy couch that he liked to sit to watch television. Not to mention that her mother needed to put some telephone lists among with other thick books, since he couldn't reach the piano keys. Any attempts of moving or struggle made the paper pillar tremble, threatening to make him fall, atop those fragile hitched breaths._

_Concentration was inevitable, as he slowly typed each white and black input, just like he had heard from his father, long time ago. His determined sapphire beads frowned as his chubby little hands touched them to make those enjoyable sounds that came from that gigantic wooden box. He must be doing something correct, because his mother smiled warmly and proudly as he pressed each part making a melodious music._

_Though, even he himself admitted that he was an infant, he could see that the happiness curving on her lips, was mixed with guarded emotions that a child couldn't identify. But what he could certainly feel was the sadness blinking after her unshed tears._

_Later, when older, he understood and always wanted to blame his father for abandoning her mother, was the feeling of longing. No…not only longing. Reminiscing. Recalling. Something deeper, just like her enigmatic smile, whenever she heard his performance on the old oak piano._

_Saudade.(1) It was Portuguese term that he later had found__ in a j-pop song that fit her perfectly. With his tiny steps mimicking her every move daily, he saw whenever she would sigh in the middle of activities and abandon him to enter on her own world. Sometimes, the nostalgia corroded her soul so excruciatingly that he could hear some choked sobs that she tried to hide from him._

_She blamed herself for "killing"__ her husband. It was strange, since he knew that his father died due to some kind of work accident. And she continued to look far away, the opaque white sheets blowing softly concealing his tiny alive form away from his mother's gaze._

_However__, whenever he pressed the white and black thingies, or the sounds of that gigantic box remind him from his father, he always felt that this was the moment that he was the closest (but also the farthest) from his mother. His beautiful mother, who always smiled sorrowfully, encouraged him to continue to play._

_Piano was everything for Naruto.__ Was everything for Uzumaki Kushina(2) too. The last live connection of her dearest husband._

_He currently played o__ne of the Clementi's Sonatina (3) under the watchful eyes of her mother and a guest. The man kept hearing his performance serenely, wearing a careful smile on his chocolate eyes. Since his childhood days, Naruto loved that man visits, his kindness and their play time. The young boy didn't have a lot of friends in his kindergarten school, so he was glad he could have fun with that man, whenever he could._

"_Iruka-sensei, don't you think that Naruto played piano amazingly well__? You should come here more times to give him some classes!" Kushina joyously chirped at him._

_Iruka sighed, his expression for once unreadable for the blond child. Naruto felt something pang inside his heart, when he saw that feeling was horribly unsettling if a mere brat couldn't identify it._

"_Kushina-san…I believe that we__'ve already talked about this." His normally warm voice felt colored with somber lines, only the wind broke the motionless moment, flipping the score in one continuous soundtrack._

_The curious cerulean __eyes peered over the two adults, their eyes settled in a distant memory again. The clean sheets blocking their vision again._

_His mother__ broke her reverie when she saw his small hands halting the music and peeked shyly to her. She gave a broad trademark Uzumaki grin, reaching her hand to softly brush his smooth cheeks._

"_Well__? Show to Iruka-niisan another music you've trained!" He nodded with his spiky head cutely, before starting all over._

_Iruka made another tired sigh._

Rejection…?

* * *

"Dobe, you're early today." Sasuke looked slightly apprehensive towards the glazy eyes of his classmate.

Naruto didn't acknowledge his presence. He just kept looking forward, sitting on his piano, playing softly some music that Sasuke couldn't identify due to many holes on his play.

"Dobe." He came closer to the spiky golden hair in front of him and bonked hard. "Hello…?"

"That hurt." A mumble, though the tanned hand merely scratched lightly the wound place he previously knocked, continuing to run his hands on the keys, in trance.

Okay…he heard hoax about weird pianists where their concentration on the instrument were so high that they closed themselves from the outer world, but sincerely…for him, it would be a severe case of schizophrenia. While he wasn't in the mood to take care of loony persons, what his friend was experiencing was something that Sasuke was determined to cut off from the apparent dazed state presented.

By stretching the soft cheeks from his tanned moron, of course. Followed by another loud 'thunk' directed on the upside head of that obnoxious idiot.

While his fingers were still pinching hard the whiskered face, the brunet directed the cerulean gaze to his graphite ones. He murmured quietly:

"**Naruto. I'm here.**" Not exactly showing his presence, but making a point. His usually not caring voice was laced with concern and apparently this was what woke the blonde's up form his momentary stupor.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Blue eyes blinked owlishly as his gasps lifted up, coming more alive.

Satisfied with the partial response, Sasuke slightly retracted his hands from Naruto's cheeks, before slapping again in a playful way and squishing them hard.

Currently, the poor boy's cheeks were reddened due to the extended time of pinching, though the proximity of them gave him a funny look, his lips sticking out in a very protruding pout, resembling a dead fish, gaping open-mouthed outside the water, with the squishy and icky drool running through his chin as an added extra.

All in all, it wasn't a very beautiful sight to see.

"Faufuuki?" Does the Uchiha have a fetish on cheeks? It wasn't the first time that this had ever happened. The boy lifted a blonde eyebrow suspiciously.

"_Pffft…it's a blow fish this time!" _Sasuke suppressed the urge to laugh outloud. But Naruto's face looked so hilarious that he had to gather all his Uchihaness in his nerves (this product was exclusively made to preserve stoic and cold attitude to any emo-boy) to maintain his icy image intact.

Yet his curiosity won over any chance to sustain his pride in check, as the brunet wanted to see how far he could stretch those fluffy amends of flesh. He continued to extend, gather, push up, push down, crab face, doggy face, fox face, oh, is that a lion? Quite similar. Those, accompanied with the background "music" of the dobe whining: Oww! Stop it! Bastard! Urgh…Ouch! And all sorts, while the blond teen flailed his arms randomly trying to interrupt the careful "inspection". The jerk definitely stepped aside all kinds of reservations or shyness to torment Naruto personally and physically.

In all through, Sasuke had to admit that he was fairly impressed by the elasticity of the bullied tan skin and its softness.

Raising his head slightly (and ignoring the protests placed far away from his attention), his brain opened the long catalogued list of sensations that could be compared to this, concluding at last that, from the fluffiness and smooth texture of the material, it surely resembled a mochi(4), freshly baked and stomped by wooden pillar. He stretched some more, to reassure his "conclusion" (followed by another: TEME! IT HURTS!) and yep, it's mochi.

If the caramel color could complement on his investigation, he could conclude that the dobe's cheeks equals a burnt mochi. Isn't the usuratonkachi supposed to be 16 years old?! How the hell did he ended up having such "pinchable" children type of cheeks?! The Uchiha could even bet that the blond must be the favorite victim of doting grandmas all around the world for such activities.

Case concluded, file archived to be contemplated on later use. The brunet suddenly freed the abused tanned face in an audible plop. Sasuke gave a sardonic grin when he heard a non-subtle mumbling cursing from his friend, puffing childishly while his hand caressed the swollen cheek. His smirk widened as the brilliant cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously trying to conjure any kind of deadly weapons in vicinity with the force of his glare. It would be obvious that such strategy would be unsuccessful, as the Uzumaki didn't have a drop of Uchiha's blood.

"That fucking hurts teme! Ow…why did you have to do that?!" Still ineffective, the glaring, Uzumaki. Go train somewhere else will you?

"Hn." Sasuke answered, clearly showing that his lucid and comprehensible word was enough to quench its doubts.

The "Hn" was the universal word suitable to any kind of problem or inquiry, the clarification to any type of question, from simple ones to Physics and existential ones and is granted only by people with the Uchiha blood and that have bought the Uchiha glare ®. 'Nuff said.

Though mostly it was used to conceal and avoid any kind of tight situation that he didn't want to be bothered to retort. So Sasuke skillfully avoided the puzzled gaze that was imprinted in Naruto.

"Play. Hanon." He growled. For a certified genius such as Sasuke, the brooding teen _surely_ used a _very_ eccentric choice of language, caveman style.

"Me. Naruto. Don't wanna. You. Bastard. To hell." The fox look was back mischievously.

Another loud 'thunk' vibrated inside the room.

"Bleeeh…" the blond boy stack out his tongue petulantly while his hands rubbed at the wound part of his spiky head. Graphite eyes rolled tiredly from his friend's silliness.

Naruto folded upwards his sleeves, preparing for practice again. Everything fell back to the old routine, everything was alright.

It was at this moment, widening his eyes, when Naruto thought that his safe feelings were, somehow, off-place. After meeting Temari's brother and realizing that his friends knew him…all along, consequently having that outburst, why…?

"**Why…why am I here****?" **The sentence prophesied almost as a whisper.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're here to train piano, right?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow amusedly, slightly questioning his friend's sanity.

"Uh…yeah yeah! You're right 'bout that…" The blond laughed humorlessly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He tilted his neck to observe the score, though his cerulean eyes were gazing at a distant memory again.

"Usuratonkachi, what's wrong with you now? Did something happened to you?" The brunet circled around the seat, analyzing Naruto's weird behavior, as his classmate froze from the apparent innocent question.

_I thought…that there wouldn't be anywhere for me to go, to refuge…why__?_

"Nothing happened." The usual warm hue turned colorless substituted by hard sapphire eyes as the tanned body stiffened tensely, closing himself from Sasuke.

As the critique dark-grey eyes observed that the response was a very blatant lie, for Naruto to abandon his sunny disposition, he understood that, whatever had happened, his friend wasn't ready to give clear answers. The brunet just gave the wrong question at the wrong time, so naturally, he received a wrong reply.

He sighed, combing his black hair with his fingers exasperated. Troublesome dobe…

"_If…if he question any further, I…" _Naruto probably would feel broken. Whatever strange reasons that made him go to here, he knew that, at the moment, this place could be his only last solace.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand ruffling his spiky golden head disorganizing the already unruly hair.

"Just start playing then."

Naruto's body stiffened again, but in this case, it was because he didn't know how to respond to such situation.

"Hum…" Was everything he could respond to the brunet. Sasuke continued to idly playing with the blond locks after murmuring again.

"Just play."_ Forget whatever bad thing had happened to you._

While the blond went again to his strange Ramen land, he was awakened again by a sharp handchop upward of Naruto's head.

"Well? Start training! We don't have all the day to lazy around, dobe." Uchiha's ways of sympathizing are certainly…peculiar.

"Do you enjoy ordering me around, teme?" Naruto growled, massaging at his abused part. First his cheeks, that were still swollen, now his head?? Fucking asshole and his sadist tendencies.

"I'm merely pushing you to the right direction usuratonkachi. A dumbass like you won't ever appreciate my selfless acts of aiding that grey organ that it's located inside of your skull, your poor excuse of calling it a brain, to do some exercises." A flash of another smug smirk.

"Bastard!"

"Page 50."

"(_grumbles, mumbles and a lot of censored words._)" The blond teen straightened himself and started to train.

All the parts that he was currently playing were more tricky to breach than he ever trained before, however, the satisfying feeling that he could grow and eliminate his weak points step by step, did made the blond to temporarily forget his current ordeal for now. Sasuke's face softened up when he saw at his friend expression, the enthralled look when he was playing piano. At least he could ease the worries of the dobe, for now.

His wild golden hair had some kind of smoothness that the brunet had a slight bad knack that he was starting to get addicted to run his fingers through it. (He blames the alcohol in the jazz classes in that time, that's for sure) Therefore, when Naruto finally ended the exercises, the tanned teen felt again, some warm hand ruffling disorderly his head.

"Good boy." His 'teacher' mumbled in a toneless voice. The other young man almost grinned before:

"I'm not a _dog_, Teme." He crossed his arms in a playfully rebellious way, waiting for the response from the pale skinned friend. The onyx eyes kept staring at him before something clicked inside and he used the Uchiha Smirk again:

"You're correct, you're not. You're a monkey. Should I give you a banana as a prize for your successful trickery…?"

"TEME!"

_Nowhere…__?_

_Maybe not._

* * *

Monday had started and, for the first time in his life, Naruto wanted to avoid his friends at all costs. He still wasn't ready to talk to them. It's not easy to open his feelings, when he was afraid that they would reject him, or worse, meet him with pity in their eyes.

At Sasuke's and his first recital, when the brunet told his family's problem, the cerulean eyes identified that the other teen wasn't soughing for shallow emotions and empty words from him. Both of them weren't looking for petty sympathy, though in Naruto's case, he didn't want for this expression flitting inside of his friends' image. There's a different case when you gaze such feelings from strangers, where you can cope and simply shrug it away. However, to watch his close people looking him down, even though it wasn't intended, pierced his lonely heart the most. He wanted to stand with equal pride with them; he didn't want any pity coming from his friends.

"_Why…__? We're fine that way, aren't we? There's no need for me to talk about it to them." _Naruto contemplated, while he stood inside the bus, going to his school.

"_Everything went fine until now. That's how our friendship should run between us. Why does they need to know about my past when we're happy not knowing it__?" _He exited from the vehicle in one swift jump and walked towards the, currently on his eyes, horrifying building.

It's not that telling to them would give any kind of benefit from now on. Not to mention that if all of them could keep up this farce, they won't need to carry the huge burden of discovering his bad side. He shouldn't bother his friends into confessing his difficulties, when they already have problems on their own, right? After all, those are the meaning of friendship, concea—, no, forget about sad things in benefit of his dear people and only leave happy memories between them, correct?

Unfortunately, the blond teen knew his own true intentions behind those excuses. He was trying to protect himself from them.

"_Not now…I'm not ready yet." _He sighed when he could already spot recognizable forms in front of the gate. Each of his step trembled more and each inch closer his feet were melting into a mush.

Hinata had blood-shot eyes, probably due to crying too much in the past few days. Another pang of guilt went inside the blond system. Naruto knew that the brunette always had delicate stranded feelings towards anyone and it hurt him inside the most that he was the one who broke her and made her concerned over insignificant things like him. She didn't deserve this.

"_See__? There's no positive point if we continue like this! I've already hurt Hinata, I'll hurt more people…what useless problems." _His sky blue eyes were filled with determination that whatever interrogation they would start now, he won't back down.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, substituted his usual lazy eyes into perceptive ones. Naruto inwardly gulped. Whenever his friend would use this expression, any victim wouldn't be able to fall back. The blond just wished that everything would be alright by the end of this conversation.

"G-good mor-mor-n-ning Na-na-ruto-kun." The Hyuuga heiress gave a watery smile. Her friend hesitantly smiled back.

"Morning Hinata-chan! Shika." He glanced over his friend, waiting for another perusal stare.

"Naruto, I know that I shouldn't have done that, but I talked over about last Saturday to Hinata. You know that we both worry about you and want to help you in any way."

He instantly swallowed dry.

"Naruto-kun…we…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry for saying harsh things about it, and I know that you didn't want to show the feelings which you thought that we wouldn't notice it. We intended to talk over this in due time, though last Saturday…well, slipped out." The ponytailed teen sighed apologetically. "So…I'm sorry."

The blond wanted to apologize back, however, something rushed more dangerously than the safe words:

"Since…when?" This time, both of his friends tensed at the present question and voiced cautiously.

"Since…we first heard you playing piano, Naruto."

Then! It's when they first saw him in the end! They knew it all along?!

"We know well how you express yourself when you play. No one, who had a normal past, would play with such sad emotions Naruto-kun. But it was beautiful. Whatever you played was ethereally heartbreaking and that's what made us wanting to be your friend, to understand you…even if by little." The young beauty whispered clawing lightly her chest, before looking to the ground shyly.

"And we understand that, if you don't want to talk about it now, Naruto, we won't press back. Though we are showing that…whenever you want to open yourself to us, we'll be waiting. Anytime." Shikamaru ended.

"I…" The guilt flowed in his veins again, pushing his coward feelings to the surface, the caged box rumbled, waiting to be opened.

However…

"I'm…sorry. I…" He numb body only awoke when he felt a pair of warm arms hugging him slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Don't be sorry about it. We understand." Is that really Hinata-chan whom he always overly zealously protected her? The kind girl who wouldn't even dare to hurt an ant? So strange…her arms doesn't look delicate anymore.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." He returned the embrace with equal gentleness, not ready to put trust on that warm slender shoulders, neither could put trust on the apologetic watchful eyes, feeling hurt for not deserving such good friends.

"I…w-was afraid that I would l-lose Naruto-kun fo-forever…" Hinata finally released her friend and took a step back. Shikamaru, on the other hand, shook Naruto a little bit and smirked:

"This time we'll let it slide for your sake but don't expect us to be that nice afterwards."

"Okay…I can even picture a Hinata-chan applying one of that lethal cool karate tricks while you use the most terrifying instruments of torture to make me confess. God, I've only met sadist people."

"But even though you kept complaining about us, why are you still hanging around with us then…?" Another smirk from his friend. Naruto shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably I'm more a masochist than I thought. Ah…hey, you didn't have to laugh at my expense Hinata-chan!" The girl stopped giggling when she saw the pitiful blue puppy eyes and patted lightly his golden hair.

"I'm not laughing at your expense Naruto-kun…I'm happy that we returned in our usual way…" a slight somber aura returned to the trio and the young woman quickly changed the subject "Coming to think about it, did you go to Hatake-sensei's house after you helped Temari-san out?"

"Hm? Yeah, how did you guess?" The pair of cobalt orbs looked a tad confused.

"_Simple. You looked more stabilized today with us then we originally __had thought." _Both of Naruto's friends mused about though they astutely didn't voice it out.

"Oh, I just shot blindly about it, Naruto-kun."

"Well, then I guess you have an excellent sixth sense, Hinata-chan! I did go to the bastard's class and man, that guy is another certified sadist. Can you believe it?! He made me train Hanon!"

One person nodded politely while the other started to clean his ear with his fifth finger lazily annoyed.

"Not to mention that he forced me to play the _most _yawning exercises that I've _ever _met, using that arrogant smirk of 'I-know-that-you-wouldn't-be- able-to-accomplish-it-anyway' that I _had _to train it just to shove in that conceited face of his!"

They returned to walk towards their class while the blond boy continued to make uninterrupted curses towards his brooding friend. However, he failed to see small content smiles sporting on his friends' face. The usual let's-badmouth-the-teme lost its potency and he was talking more out of habit than with the usual venom tone. Not to mention that Naruto couldn't notice by himself that his mood got increasingly better when he returned to talk about Sasuke and they _surely _wouldn't want to point it out…for now. The hyperactive teen would probably freak out if they told him so.

Perhaps Naruto's encounter with Sasuke _did_ have some benefits after all. They lightly wished that the brunet would be able to heal Naruto in the parts that they failed to help him out.

"Oh yeah, what happened to Temari-chan's brother after I left?" Shikamaru lightly grimaced at the memory.

"Nothing. He barely answered to her questions and quickly sent her off. I've never saw her looking so defeated." The brunet sighed afterwards.

"Hm…and hey, do you know in which days he goes to the conservatory to train?"

"Fridays and Saturdays…why?"

"Because…it's bad enough for one more person to have that type of style like mine…" He entered in the classroom before giving a sad grin and closed the door interrupting any kind of retort from them.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Saudade: In case that you guys are wondering, the music that Naruto mentioned is from the band Porno Graffiti, the same one who sang "Melissa" from FMA. "Saudade" was their debut music, the first one that made them so successful in Japan. Well, I'm gonna write it down according to the dictionary Houaiss:

A wander feeling of melancholic incompletion, linked by the memory of situation where suffered the deprivation of someone presence or something, the regress from a place or a thing or the absence of certain experiences or determined contentment already had lived and it is considered by the person suffered by such situation as a longing moment. _Etim lat. solitas, atis, _singleness, loneliness, helplessness, withdrawing, nostalgia.

Hey! It almost sounds like it's an entire bad thing, but it's not exactly like that! But I'm not in the mood to properly explain it, so I'll end it for now.

(2) Uzumaki Kushina: to the people who are not following the Naruto manga, (spoiler) this is the official name of Naruto's mother. She had long red hair, used to be a whirlpool ninja and Naruto's personality came from her.

(3) Clementi Sonatina op. 36 no. 6: In case you guys are wondering, usually, a child, if he or she started to train piano since 5 yrs old, would play this music around 10, or 11 years old. Well, I've made Naruto play it with 7 years old, just to show that he's a badass…even though he didn't knew it. XD Oh yeah, the link:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_b17QJi1JHtE

remove the spaces plz.

(4) mochi: it's a Japanese style of sweet, made by, well, basically, rice. First, they would soak it overnight and cook it. Then, they would throw the contents inside some wooden mortar and they kept softening and grind it with a pillar, until it become really smooth and elastic. If you guys catch the opportunity to eat a traditional hand-made mochi such as the description above, I _**highly **_recommend to eat it. It's delicious. Yum…damn, I'm getting hungry now.

* * *

Author notes: (readers: kyaaa kyaaa!!) Ow…my ears.

Sorry. I couldn't resist. I HAD to put a comical part when Sasuke stretched Naruto's cheeks. It seemed…natural to do so! I dunno. Maybe 'cuz I also had a curiosity to pinch Naruto's cheeks too. It seems to be soooo fluffy!! XD Um…I know that he's a fictional character…

Oh yeah, before you guys misunderstand, Kushina and Iruka DIDN'T have ANY kind of affair. After I finished this chapter, I saw that the way I wrote had dubious meanings, but I assure you that it was unintentional. Sigh.

And now that I've been stupidly writing a new story (headbangs on the desk) my brain got even more confused than the usual. Hooray…

Leave reviews…? (puppy eyes)

I'll answer the older ones afterwards...sorry!


	22. Time can Never sTop

Author notes: Ah...lol. Hopefully you guys won't mind if I slow down the updates, right? Right. Heh.

Answering the anonymous review:

To M: Thanks for your support! Thanks for liking the side-stories too! :D Thank god that you're also liking the piano explanations, I thought that everyone would be bored by that. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :P

* * *

_Lesson 22 – Time can Never sTop_

Shikamaru never once, had feared so much to enter in his music school, hoping in vain that his dumbass friend wouldn't be there, looking for Temari's brother. He knew that Naruto would inevitably hurt himself if he had contact with Gaara, buried feelings would emerge in the most painful way. Their interactions didn't even started well, they had only a brief contact of eyes and his friend already fled chaotically. Yes…nothing good will come out if anyone met Gaara again.

Then, why is he seeing the red-haired in front of him when he was supposed to have his piano classes?

"Shikamaru-kun, this boy here is Sabaku Gaara, he is the new violin student of our class. I heard that you both had already met each other, but it wouldn't hurt to make a brief presentation between them huh?" His teacher exclaimed brightly while both of the teen shared a wary look.

"Nara Shikamaru." The brunet offered his hand.

"What kind of relationship do you have with my sister?" The gelid green eyes recoiled the neutral ground and attacked fiercely. The laidback boy was already sighing with apprehension when the impersonal voice claimed back. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Gaara twisted around ignoring the present people and grabbed his violin, tuning his instrument. Shikamaru's teacher breathed tiredly:

"Actually, Gaara-kun here needs an accompanist to play one of the scores and so far, we hadn't found a good pianist that would fit his style. Therefore, Shikamaru-kun, since you were _long time ago _the pride of our school, _maybe you can regain some of it, _if you try hard and see if your style fits with his."

The brown eyes had once again scooted over the possibilities and his quick mind generated a logical solution.

"Sorry, can't. Can I go back to my class now?" He clicked his heels and turned his back to the door.

"Shikamaru!" His teacher reprimanded, grabbing the pianist's shoulder fiercely. "You've already fallen so much in those past months, you refused a lot of our offering to participate in competitions, you refuse to go to important gatherings between imminent people, you refused to meet any of our talent scouts! What happened to you, for your goals had fallen so low now?!"

"Nothing happened, sensei. I'm just not interested on those." Shikamaru answered sluggishly.

"And put all the hard work I had to help you go to trash?! Is that how you express gratitude to your teacher?! I'm extremely disappointed to you! So childish! As a young man that would soon reach adulthood, you should have keep maturity in your eyes and don't let anything get out of your grasp. Not in this way now, lazing around and having afternoon naps!"

"Sensei, what do I do as my hobby have nothing to do with my significance and seriousness that I have towards piano. I clearly know what I want in my career so I'm sure that I'm mature enough to make my own decisions." The adult snorted towards Shikamaru's answer and rebutted:

"You're just an adolescent fool, who clearly doesn't know what it is truly good for your future. And you're disrespecting the best wishes that I, your teacher, have towards you. But now I'm giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself! If you play with Gaara-kun well, I would forgive you." Shikamaru mentally rolled his eyes. "Many pianists inside this school would die to have your position to play alongside with such talented and renowned violinist like Gaara-kun!"

His teacher pulled the brunet closer and mumbled in conspiracy: "I even had to manipulate some strings to make you try it out before a lot others. Shikamaru-kun. You won't waste such enormous effort that sensei had to suffer just for this, right?"

"I've already said…" The ponytailed teen groaned.

"I had enough of you both wasting my time now. Whether start, or go away, be quick because it's irritating seeing you discussing and interrupting my training." A grave voice cut the discussion through, still tuning the violin and turning the pages.

"I'm going, that's for sure." Shikamaru turned around.

"No, wait, Shikamaru-kun…!"

"Oh, wow, it wasn't so difficult to find your class, Shika. Y'know, I could hear your voice from the corridor and that's saying something, since you're a lazy bum that you even don't want to waste your vocal cords to say proper clear words." A flash of blinding grin illuminated the room. The previous slack nature of Shikamaru quickly turned to heavy concern when he saw the messy golden hair.

"Naruto, why are you here?" He spoke.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru's teacher questioned at the same time.

"You again…?" Gaara voiced in unison.

"I know that I'm such a hot piece around the town, but, ah, one question at the time, okie?" The blond gave a toothy grin before strolling casually inside. "Oh, cool, Kawai(1) piano! We really should stimulate out national products from now on, to show our faithfulness to our country, don't you think?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here and state your business right now!" The adult repeated.

"He's my friend. A _very _troublesome friend." Shikamaru didn't repress the urge to roll his eyes and walked around the class.

"Your _friend_? Shikamaru-kun, what have I said before about the rules of this school—"

"_And _he's Hyuuga Hinata's friend and _Danzo Sai_'s friend. Sensei." The brunet yawned afterwards.

"Yup! They are all my cool buddies, ya know!" Naruto idly sat on the piano and brushed absentmindedly over the keys.

"I…I guess…" The mentor muttered something and sat alongside with his student.

Shikamaru asked:

"Naruto why are you here?"

"Oh, I heard from the door that you guys needed someone to train with this frigid guy. I'm volunteering to help!" He gave a lopsided smile through his sun-kissed face.

"No." His friend's answer was final.

"Whoa, so harsh Shika-chan." Naruto tried to give a more humorous response.

"No, and if you're done, don't stay in this room and train somewhere else." Shikamaru spoke in a more warning tone.

"Actually, I don't mind if this guy plays with me." A chilly voice interrupted them again. "So far, I haven't met anyone who could cope with me in this conservatory, showing that this piece of crap doesn't have any real pianists around." The teacher clapped his mouth to make an angry retort but Gaara glared at him and continued. "It would be a good challenge to see if a total stranger can succeed now."

"Alright!" Naruto made some stretching exercises, cracking some knuckles.

"I said no, Naruto."

"He offered. Who am I to refuse?" The cerulean eyes stubbornly glowered back.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The teacher intervened. "I can't allow someone who doesn't take part of this school to play with such important violinist!"

"Alright. I'll play with him instead." Shikamaru finally moved on and took the score from the piano plate. His mentor gave a joyful thrill.

"Really?! Shikamaru-kun, you finally understood the need to play with Gaara-kun, how it'll help on your growth! And you boy, you can scram, now." Naruto barely knew this arrogant guy in front of him but the blond teen already hated him. Adults…

"Shika, give up. Unfortunately, I know you well. When you said that you can't, that means that you can't, right?" The brunet exhaled a tired sigh, fearing for his blond friend's safety. "Just let me. This once." Naruto pleaded to his friend.

Brown eyes looked back at his cerulean eyed friend. "Fine. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can." The goofy grin was substituted to an obstinate one.

"Shikamaru-kun!"

"Sorry sensei, what Naruto had said was true. Sabaku-san's style are far too different from mine, I think that we would be incompatible." Shikamaru sat comfortably at a nearby chair and yawned.

"But then, you're letting a…god knows where he had learned whatever hideous style he had behind! And I've never heard such name in the music biz! He's probably a talenteless guy!" The young teen shuddered when he heard the last words.

"Sensei! That's enough!" Shikamaru finally raised the tone of his voice, startling the present people. "Naruto is not talenteless. Actually, he's Hatake Kakashi's pupil." At the mention of such name, the elder man gaped stunningly.

"But…I thought that his student would be only Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apparently, you thought _wrong. _He recently accepted another one, and that would be Uzumaki Naruto. And Hatake-sensei absolutely would choose only a gifted people by his side, isn't it, Naruto?" The azure eyes just widened back bewildered. Then, Naruto smiled:

"Yeah."

"We're playing Chopin Nocturne for piano and violin (2). The score is there, have you already played or heard it before?" Before the teacher could voice a protest, Gaara continued: "We've already wasted a lot of time. By now I'd accept any person, and since your student refused, then that only leaves this guy here, isn't it? Waste any more second and I'll be out of this school _permanently_." And that was enough for the man to stay silent throughout the class.

Naruto heard the music before. Actually he rather liked it, so he placed on his mp3 player to constantly hear it everyday, so there wouldn't be any problem now. Well, his reading skills still need some improvement, but he hoped for god that it'd be enough here.

"We'll start slowly, the time in 60 or 50 for now, okay?" The red-haired teen nodded back.

The carefree smile slowly tilted downwards, brilliant blue eyes narrowed with concentration and he lifted his long hands to pause on the piano keys.

_Start._

Unrecognizable.

"_It almost looked like he turned out to be a completely different person." _The auburn violinist observed as the music turned solemn and grave.

"_But it has some tints of hope." _There are rare times when a young person could decipher so well feelings inside a classical score. Gaara prepared himself to take the lead, though, somehow, he felt, for the first time in his life, he was walking together and getting washed ashore by the waves.

And while they continued to play intertwining their unspoken voices, each splash pushed them farther; a spastic shock opened a bittersweet awakening from every side of their dark rooms, each elapsed memory.

"_Naruto…are you going to be alright?" _Shikamaru thought, as his friend's cheerful mood kept waning off.

What was that feeling? Why, the very first moment when he met that strange person, Gaara felt that he met someone similar as him?

It melts…or it freezes more? He asked himself, as its green eyes watched his violin shuffling back.

"Hm…well, it was fun, wasn't it?" The cerulean eyes blinked back, with strained glint.

"_No, I'm sure that for you it wasn't." _Ah…someday, he's gonna have a heart attack from all the tight situations this troublesome friend brings to poor Shikamaru.

"Hmph. Now that you had your _fun_, sorry, kid, we are a serious institution and we are not looking for people who play without earnestness." The teacher motioned Naruto to the exit.

"No." Gaara put his violin to the case and looked at them. "He's going to continue training with me."

"What—"

"Next week. Be here. And to anyone who will try to bother me…" He glares well. Not as efficient as the Uchiha Glare ® but almost there. "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"_Whoa…" _Gangsta slang and all. He's really Temari's younger brother.

"Naruto, you'll be fine with that?" The brunet asked while they walked through the hall.

"Yeah…that was what I intended to do in the first place." The cream ceiling shuddered from currents of reddish sunset. "I…want to find an answer."

_And now, I don't want to be coward anymore._

* * *

"USURATONKACHI! What are you doing, butchering in a horror house?! My ears are practically bleeding!"

"ARGH, shut up you asshole! It's the revolutionary song (3), I'm playing with vigor!"

"You're not playing with vigor, you are doing a massacre! And you're not playing with fortissimo, you're practically destroying the piano!"

"That's why…IT'S REVOLUTIONARY!! BASTARD!!" Sasuke winced at the high shrill of the yell. But he didn't want to lose the battle yet!

"NO, IT'S A COMPLETE CARNAGE!"

"REVOLUTIONARY, TEME!"

"ANIHILATION, DOBE!"

"REVOLUTION!"

"ANIHILATION!"

"REVOLUTION!"

"ANIHILATION!"

"REVOLUTION!"

"ANIHILATION!"

"AAAARGH, I HAD ENOUGH!! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!"

Throws.

"HEY!! You little piece of—You really threw this ball of paper in _me_, I mean, you _dared to __**throw **_this thing, in MY face?!" Growls.

There was no mistaking on the culprit as seen that they were the only people on the room and the tanned face had a particularly satisfying smug expression.

He's an Uchiha. He'd never degrade himself to the low level of maturity of this stupid shit for brains usuratonkachi. He'll stand his head up high, unwavered by those petty attempts of taunting from such childish dobe.

There was another accurate throw at his nose that made Sasuke quickly change his mind. Childish or not, an Uchiha will never back down a challenge!

"Ow! That was my eye you know! Do you want to make me go blind?!" Why that…teme! He really did throw it back and it was quite painful, as Naruto didn't want to really add.

"Hn. Are you going to cry for such small wound and flee under your mother's skirt like a brat who just peed his pants, Naru-_chan_?" The azure eyes flared up with uncontained determination from this unabashed battle cry.

This calls war!

* * *

"What the HELL is happening here?!" Kurenai's voice rumbled in the middle of their _cozy _session of reinforcing their bounds.

Naruto looked back sheepishly embarrassed while Sasuke, for once, made a similar face when a kid got caught while he stole a cookie jar that, in normal days, Kurenai would probably laugh about it.

"What's this?! Chairs all disorganized, most of them are on the ground, balls of paper scattered around, you both turned this place into a battlefield!"

But not today.

"It's the teme's fault!"

"It's the dobe's fault!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together, pointing fingers at the same time.

"I can't believe this! How old are you kids, five?! No type of young men, bordering to adulthood would engage into such immature actions! Naruto-kun, I thought you wouldn't do such thing and Sasuke-kun, I'm so disappointed that you would degrade yourself so much to Naruto-kun's level!"

"Hey! How in the end you guys are making me the culprit now?!"

"Because you are, usuratonkachi." A haughty snort.

"What?! I dare you repeat that once again teme!"

"Be-cau-se you _are_, u-su-ra—" The blond prepared himself to launch a new round of paper balls—

Until a very deadly aura shuddered their bodies and they froze on their actions. Their mentor curly hair rippled through her face, like poisonous snakes ready to bite their prey.

"CLASS. START. NOW."

They quickly took the nearby chair and sat obediently far away from each other.

* * *

Sasuke finally was starting to pay attention to the weird diagrams and theory of music until he felt that something poked on his hair and took it. Apparently, the dobe still wanted to end the paper war as seen he changed his weapon to a paper plane. The brunet glanced over his classmate that was wearing the fox grin again (maybe we should patent it as we did it before with the Uchiha Glare ®) and Naruto made hand signs to open it. There laid an almost unrecognizable message, he had never saw such ugly calligraphy like before.

_Hey Sasuke-teme! Hah! You're lucky that Kurenai-sensei arrived on time, or you'd be waving your white flag of defeat hours ago! XD_

_But don't worry. You can still admit your defeat and stand as a dignified loser in the end… :P_

The Uchiha lifted a sardonic glance. It seems that stupid dobes don't understand their position of dumbass of the duo even now. He had to reinforce who was the genius of the group.

_Hn. Usuratonkachi. I believe that when someone can strike two times on the chest, four times on your legs and three times on your arms is considered to be the victor against a dobe who struck only two times on the head._

_By the way, your Boeing veered off in a too clumsy way, just like its owner. __**My **__Lightning can spin six times before landing smoothly on the ground. Learn that, dumbass._

The dobe looked quite appalled while he read the neat letters of Sasuke after he opened the plane and glowered at it. He took another paper from the spiraled notebook and made another pointy aircraft.

_You jerk! :( Obviously you counted __**wrong**__, since __**I **__struck not only two times on the head, but __**four **__times on your fucking girlish chest, two times on your arms! And strikes on the head and chest are more lethal than other parts of the body, so you'd be dead long time ago, teme. _

_My Boeing is perfectly fine, but see if you can beat my Tupolev in terms of speed! _

_And picture this! This is the perfect drawing on what had really happened in our war! :D_

(and then, there was a badly drawn portrait of a Sasuke with chicken-hair with cross eyes and a plate of "I lose" in his hands while there was a smug Naruto making a victory sign)

Neither of the boys noticed that there was a Kurenai writing on the board with a madly twitch on her eye.

_What's this chicken scratch? I've never saw such an inaccurate and badly drawn picture. Let me show you what exactly is a masterpiece._

_And this portrait shows well what exactly you had done to poor Chopin Revolutionary piece. Instead of wanting to proclaim independency against Russia, you're practically armed to teeth and do a massacre over them._

_And now, see if __**you**__ can beat my Eagle, it's my specialty in terms of loops._

(There was another well drawn picture with a urchin haired dobe madly laughing while he sat on a tank, machine-gun and rockets on his hand while he fired at fleeing musical notes and Treble Clef(4))

The moment when Naruto opened the plane, for a brief moment, he paused baffled looking over the content. Then, his lips slowly tipped up to an unsure smile which morphed into heartfelt chuckles, still in low tone due to the composition class that they were having now(supposedly I mean, poor Kurenai-sensei). Sasuke momentarily closed his eyes to savor the refreshing sounds coming from his friend, he believed, that those positive reactions were far better than Naruto's latest strange maneuvers, as those small sincere chortles fit to his usual sunny disposition. Another plane landed on his lap and he unfolded it.

_Heh, but imagine something like that, Sasuke, I'd be armed, powerful and destructive! Not a bad vision in my opinion. Look out, double flats and other useless symbols! Uzumaki Naruto is going to annihilate you all! XD_

_Hey, then check out __**my **__masterpiece, the F-14!_

The other young man just shook his ebony hair, lightly amused. He turned his head to his hyperactive friend, who at his position was wearing a gigantic grin. Sasuke already ran out of ideas to fold other planes, so he folded the Eagle again, after writing the text:

_Hn. If by any chance you manage to aim with precision, unlike on our battle this afternoon, we'll talk about that._

_Anyways, Naruto, what had happened for you to play so violently Chopin? You should concentrate yourself better and do not let such slips to intrude your style. Explain it now to me or I won't help any stubborn dumbass who can't improve in piano even if the said instrument shoves itself on your head._

Then, the proud teen glanced over his contents and mused about it. Well, from the way it was written, it won't show that he was, in any way, concerned to his dobe blonde friend. Which he wasn't, really, he was just naturally curious about it. Yeah, just curious. Naruto just stared back, in slight hesitation mixed with probing eyes, when the brunet sighed rubbing the junctions of his eyebrows.

"_Well, here goes nothing." _He threw the plane to Naruto's direction, who surfed all over the room and was languidly landing near his friend when…

A feminine outraged hand had suddenly grabbed the plane and crumbled it. Both of the young men blinked with horror realization that their teacher was well aware of all their little playtime in her class, as she appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye and caught the innocent plane with honed reflexes, even more quickly than a normal human being could catch. Perhaps she's a ninja on her leisure time…?

"Uzumaki…and Uchiha. As long as I would never want to interfere your public ways of showing affection…" The tanned teen turned into multiple shades of red and the skin who had never saw the sunlight had finally acquired a color that _definitely _was _not_ cream white. "I want to inform you that we are having _serious and important _composition class! And now we've already wasted the day! Be prepared that I'll give tons of homework for you two ditzies and I expect it to be done for the next week! Understood?!"

Both of them slowly nodded with their heads, their voices muted in consequence of the gigantic battle aura displayed in front of them. Kurenai glanced over the terrified teenagers and finally cracked an amused smile. When she was reaching the door handle she declared:

"And you both idiots will rearrange this mess by yourselves. I'm telling the maids that they won't clean it up for you, you youngsters will do it now."

"What…but Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto tried to coo her out. "I have to go to work now!"

"Then you shouldn't have done this at the start. And think that this little experience is for…building your character. Goodbye." She clicked the door shut and they both groaned on their seats.

* * *

"Who the hell had thrown a paper ball inside the piano?! My hand can't reach this thing to pick it up!" Naruto threw an exasperated sigh.

"Who else would have such an inaccurate aim like yours dobe?" Sasuke grumbled while he positioned correctly the chairs scattered around.

"That's not true! The line of fire coincides with your area of domination, so I say, as the judge of that epic battle, that _you_ were the one who threw it into the poor innocent piano that lays here." The blonde cupped his chin with his hand with a commitment nod and threw the ball into the trash can.

"Can you be quicker about it, dobe? Unlike you, I don't want to pass my time slowly cleaning this room with lazier speed as a turtle, so hurry up so we can scram."

"Hmph! Easy for you to say, you were the one who just needs to pick up the chairs while I have to search for every ball and throw it in the basket! My job is far more difficult than yours!"

"Like hell it is! You just have to bend for one time or another and pick _light _things while I have to carry those heavy chairs around and reorganize it correctly! _You _are the one who's doing a girlish job picking papers while _I_'m the one who's doing physical labor!" Sasuke snarled back.

They continued to discuss and yell and grumble and discuss some more and pick scattered objects and discuss even further when the moonlight was already penetrating the room and they had to turn on the lights to survey it over.

"We've finished." Naruto slight widened his eyes in awed satisfaction.

"Hn."

"Gwah! I'm tired! I'm going to the toilet, teme, see if there's any stray paper ball or chair that it needs alignment."

"Hn."

Sasuke did indeed have searched throughout the room, not because the dobe had requested for it, but because he was a perfectionist. After some more minutes roaming around, he sat next to a wall yawning tiredly, cursing under his breath about troublesome blondes and crazy days, as his graphite eyes were closing to relax a little, his cheek felt something warm.

"Hey. I thought that maybe you'd be thirsty so I went to the kitchen for some drinks." Naruto looked at his friend while he drank orange juice on his hands.

Sasuke returned the gaze with inquiry over the beverage. It was hot green tea, totally different from Naruto's one. The cerulean eyes caught the dubious expression and continued:

"What? You like green tea, right? From what I remembered, whenever the maids came with the drinks, you'd choose green tea. I'm not incorrect about it, am I?"

"…Hn." He reached to grab the cup of glass and sipped a little. At the moment the liquid spread through his mouth, Sasuke realized that he was quite thirsty already, to tell the truth. He continued to swallow it with fast gulps.

"Heh. You welcome I guess." Naruto sat next to the brunet, savoring his own drink.

They proceeded to quietly rest after the long exhausting day, the serene atmosphere completely different from their usual banters and energetic discussion. When the dark-haired teen had finally realized that something was refreshingly odd, Naruto mumbled a little bit sheepishly.

"The Eagle."

"Hn?"

"Well…it _was_ cool. When I was a child, I've always wanted to fold the Eagle to make that cool spins, though I've never succeeded. Yours are really good."

"Oh." The brunet paused to halt the blood coming to his face. "The F-14 was pretty…decent too. The way it cut down with speed was something that I've never could do it. I'm good with paper planes that do loops, but I've never could make a fast aircraft."

"Oh really? Heh. And here I've always thought that you only had an icy childhood. Where have you learned all those things?"

"Me and Neji used to test and play it when we're kids, in the backyard of the Hyuuga compounds. Though Neji's father quickly discovered it and permanently forbid us to go there when he found out that we used to ditch some of our classes to have some fun. Then later my father gave me five uninterrupted hours of lecture and forced me to fill all the hours that we 'wasted' when we fooled around instead of playing piano so I trained almost the whole day for that."

"Wow…sounds like your family and Neji's family are pretty strict."

"They were. But they were good parents, anyways."

"Hm…huh…'were' ?"

Sasuke refused to tie the knot on his throat. "They are dead. My parents, I mean." Though his voice looked shakier than he originally intended.

"Eh…Oh, I'm s–" The brunet just lifted a casual wave of his hand, interrupting the blond's concern. Naruto shifted again to indolently sit with his back on the wall, a comfortable silence falling between them again.

After some quiet minutes that extended more than Sasuke had originally theorized, since the companion at his side _was _the blabbermouth dobe. He turned his head to observe the blond teen, a contemplative expression fused in his cobalt eyes. Naruto finally crooked a tilt of lips when he cocked his head backwards and exhaled:

"Well, I guess that we have things more in common than we usually had thought." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in honest confusion when his friend declared. "My biological parents are also dead."

His ivory skin involuntarily shivered at the night breeze, connecting his eyes towards the azure ones. Naruto was wearing such a sad smile that it was heartbreaking beautiful, Sasuke felt his lungs fault breathlessly at the imagery. It was unmistakably on how that expression could be so unearthly stunning, though, for an instance, Sasuke would rather be basked with goofy laughs and annoying yells than that breathtaking miserable smile.

The glassy cup was already empty with any kind of liquid content, so they resumed playing it absentmindedly with their fingers. As time went disconcertingly still, they had just acknowledged their presence as the faint scent of each other bodies mingled in the air. (AN: and this, is the result of writing too much lemons. Help me _God_)

In a fleeting moment, when the brunet laid his mug on the ground, Sasuke's fingers accidentally brushed over Naruto's ones, the warm and soft contact on his palm staggered his rational sense, rushing whirlpools concentrating in that little piece of tender skin. Each tick of the clock suddenly rotated in an unhurried pace, as both of the boys could feel the tickle but didn't know how to react. Steadily, trying to slow down the unfastening of his heart, Sasuke took off each layer of lukewarm temperature, the fingers moving out though each tip of it were prickling through the smooth contact. However, the caressed hand turned upwards out of the blue and the tanned palm gathered each seam of yearning and pulled to its center, lacing their fingers cautiously sure.

They kept looking forward, not meeting each other quizzical glances, nerves and senses all concentrated in their linked hands, until Naruto sighed happily sad:

"And I guess that when we lose so much, we learn to appreciate more the precious things that we still have in our hands huh...?"

Sasuke's mind couldn't conjure any kind of sensible reply or denial, the looms of each word being so hurtful true.

They woke up from the stupor when Naruto realized that he was extremely late and Kiba was going to "skin me alive!" and ran away hurriedly, even though the brunet noticed that his steps were embarrassingly unsteady. But, for the first time since he met the blond, he couldn't create a witty comeback for that.

Ah…he's losing his Uchiha touch.

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Kawai: it's another brand of piano that, some rumors says, it's as good as Steinway brand, which is the top of those brands. Oh yeah, it's a Japanese brand and, no, do not read as Kawaii intonation. XD

(2) Chopin Nocturne for piano and violin: Damn! I don't know which opus it is nor the number! I only have the link…here:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_DjNF-THji98

Remove the spaces people!

(3) Chopin Etüdes Op. 10 no. 12: Yep, I've already showed this piece before for you guys. Yeah, his "nickname" is called "Revolutionary", reflecting one of historical moments of Poland where they tried to strive their independency against Russia. Hm…you guys wouldn't want a History class in a fanfiction here, would it? A new link for you guys!

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_Bmk7nnsJfk

(4) Treble Clef: it's another basic thing in music that I'm particularly impressed that I hadn't explained about it yet. : S Before reading the score, notice that the notes are read accordingly by symbols, in most cases, placed on the first part of each line. Yeah, there's the inverted C symbol followed with colon (that would be the Bass Clef) and the other symbol, which is the Treble Clef that sorta reminds an &. Sorta. The Treble Clef is usually used for the right hand (but you guys know _well _on how music compositors are a bunch of sadists crazy people) where placed on high pitched notes.

* * *

Author notes: I'm getting impressed on how much Naruto and Sasuke are turning into five-year old brats that likes to fool around. (not in the perverted sense you guys!) I mean…first they get drunk out of their sockets (ok, this is not a five-year old thing) and then Sasuke pinched Naruto's cheeks and now they had a childish battle. What would be next? Slumber party? (thinking deeply) huuuuuummmm…(smirks)


	23. Reopening UNforgettable Wounds

Author notes: (Squeal) Aaaah! Finally! The moment that I'm waiting! Yay! Rejoice!

Sorry people. No slumber party today. XD

Err…I WILL, no no, I'm GOING TO answer your kind reviews! Really! I'm terribly sorry… :(

* * *

_Lesson 23 – Reopening UNforgettable Wounds_

Sasuke heaved another sigh before pulling out his key and unscrewed the door. The house still had the same dormant taste, smell and vision, memories of the past and no place for any future. The stagnant air spread in every room, invaded his lungs until he couldn't breathe, his temperature dropping and he desperately wanted to escape from this place.

Go to his room…go to his safe sanctuary.

His feet moved softly in the expensive marble floor, in each calculated movement he could almost feel his muscles and bones creaking and rub against them, silently gliding until he could reach his bedroom.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." An acidic sarcastic voice called him from behind that memorable cream colored door. He swayed his dark locks towards the source of that dreadful sound and confirmed his awful expectation.

"Hoshigaki." The brunet didn't even want to waste his breath to show his aversion towards Itachi's assistant, a tall man with razor-sharp teeth, slight bluish complexion and sarcastic eyes, glancing and peering him over like he was a fish inside an aquarium. "What are you doing here." The young Uchiha usually didn't meet such person outside the Uchiha Industries office.

"I came to help Itachi out. Lately, he's almost fainting from exhaustion. Everyone can clearly see that he's working too much on those days."

…Hn.

"He's resting now, so I'm filling the undone work for him. Not to mention that, since there's no _kind relative _that would pay attention to him, or at least aid him out, I've called the doctors for his sake." Hoshigaki continued.

Hn. Whatever.

"Should I clap my hands for your valiant display of friendship and closeness towards aniki?" His low baritone voice was filled with scorn.

"Shouldn't you at least do your act of younger brother and go look if he's alright or something else?" As seeing the unmovable body presented at him, the older man shook his head and spat venomously. "Like I've thought, all the Uchihas over the world don't have any inch of flesh inside their heart. It's all stony. No, I guess the correct term would be…icy?"

"I would have gone to see about his well-being if only he wasn't the asshole and the heartless himself before me." Vaguely, Sasuke observed that there was a ghost of a piano laid in the same place Hoshigaki was sitting. "He doesn't deserve any kind of consideration by anyone."

"Sad, so sad…truly, the case between you two brothers is so dramatic that it would deserve to be written as a tragic Shakespearean play." Another sarcastic remark.

"Shut up Hoshigaki. Since you care so much about my brother, you can take care of him on my behalf then."

"Poor Itachi…the boy who shares the same type of flesh and blood refuses to be concern about him and opt to fill his hollow heart with animosity. Itachi must be feeling really lonely and heartbroken."

"Like I fucking care about him." _And like __**he **__fucking care about me._

Sasuke reached towards the stairs and gave another hostile glare at his unwanted visit while he spoke:

"And if you're already done with your activities and don't have any word left to annoy me, you can go now." The ivory body turned his back without waiting for any reaction from Itachi's assistant.

At the second floor, Sasuke slowly went to his door, on the far left of the corridor. However, for his own dismay and astonishment, his graphite eyes turned to the far right of its passage, where it lays Itachi's bedroom. Somehow, contrary from all the hateful words he just sputtered to Hoshigaki, he was slightly inclined to glance at his older brother. Not to witness the glorification of his vulnerability and display of his human faults. But to simply see…see.

It was in this moment that Sasuke felt that his strong negative feelings of his brother were weakening. Long years of scoff, hatred, rancor and disregard didn't have the same impact now. But why…?

After all that he had done. After all the sabotages, disrupting him to play piano, all the destructive remarks, the horrible company meetings, everything. His mind still wanted to remind that bitterness, however, his heart had slowly took it out the imprinted blackness bit by bit.

He certainly still had spitefulness against his brother, but for the first time while he was fostered by Itachi, Sasuke sensed that the feeling of hatred was too…wearisome. Unworthy to spend his energy for it.

Though, what exactly had happened to him to change the gears after many years of constrained frustration against his brother? He wondered.

Somehow, a blurry set of golden and azure colors went through his mind and the Uchiha admitted, with a begrudged sigh, that those combinations of tinge was infuriatingly familiar to his taste.

Should he scope it as a lucrative point?

His onyx eyes, then, remembered how he needed, no, _yearned, _to be better than his older brother. For his sake. He required improving on his piano, to rub on Itachi's nose that everything he's doing is worthy. He couldn't just let it slide all the resentment he suffered throughout his years; he needed them to fuel him and approach him towards his goal.

He didn't have the time to enter into those distractions. Bumps on his road.

And that annoying mass of disordered blond strands…well, he's just a friend, right? That usuratonkachi shouldn't intrude on his way too much. Someone, well, affable, nevertheless, discardable. He wouldn't be attached on Sasuke so much. At a start, Sasuke himself wouldn't allow it anyway.

However, at that time that they joined their hands, Sasuke felt that…he wanted to linger that warm sensation. The comprehension that fell between them.

No, he's a fool. He doesn't need those kinds of things. Pushing forward towards his ambition…that's all he needs. No unnecessary side distractions should obstruct his path.

He'll make sure about that.

* * *

_He inhaled deeply, glancing at the old oak door in front of him. He glanced over the window to see if the cosmetic he bought would be enough to conceal his small wounds over his face. It didn't help a lot that the feminine salesperson looked at him with slight astonished expression and it was even trickier to find the right color of his dark skin. Sadly, most of the girls in Japan valued a pale skin, so there weren't a lot of shops who sold his type of color._

_He breathed once again. Closed tightly his tormented opaque blue eyes and concentrated on the best expression he could collect. His lips slowly tilted upwards into a broad beam, his stance perked up with energy and his azure hue was filled with brilliance once more._

_Let's prepare ourselves…to the daily theatre._

"_I'm home Iruka-sensei!" His movements were clumsy and haphazard, probably to hide the negative feelings that were still enduring before. He occupied his mind by making loud sounds, bumping and closing the shoe cabinet with noisy clatter._

"_Welcome back Naruto!" A voice coming from the kitchen made him involuntarily grin more sincerely this time. His foster father, even though the meeting circumstances, was nonetheless, a warm and kind person._

_He hated himself __**so much **__that he's abusing such good heart._

"_Iruka-sensei! You're not cooking anything now, are you?" Naruto shivered when he remembered all the…previous experiences from the ponytailed man._

"_Of course I am! I can't depend all the time with your cooking, can I, Naruto? I'm an adult, I shouldn't wait for you to return all tired and sore from your school and see you obediently cook dinner for me. It should be my responsibility to do so." The older man retaliated. _

"_I don't mind about it, anyways, Iruka-sensei." The blond teen strolled to pick a nearby chair and carefully watched every movement of the brown haired man. Lord knows what kind of disaster he'd bring it up this time. Sometimes, Naruto had a slight suspicion that this man would be able to even burn boiled water._

"_Don't worry about it, this time I'm trying scrambled eggs!" That also explains why there's so much broken eggshells all over the shelf. He rolled his cerulean eyes in a good-naturedly way._

"_So, how was your school today?" Iruka asked._

_I've managed to elbow jab three idiots the double of my size, kick their nasty family jewels in other five morons but received some wounds here and there. Cool, huh?_

"_Nothing special. Math was boring, as always, food was nasty but hearing about World War I killing spree was cooool…" His teacher chuckled at the mentioning._

"_As I thought, young men can only get interested in school if it's mentioned war or battle all the time. I say that you're playing too much video games."_

"_Of course not! Man…Iruka-sensei, I can't believe that you're one of those lousy parents who believe that video games makes the player more violent! It's all lies, I swear!" His protégée whined back. At seeing the unrestrained pout, the hazel-haired man laughed softly once more and returned to his task. The comfortable silence fell between them only followed by sizzling noise when Iruka murmured hesitantly:_

"_You know…Naruto…why…do you still call…" He paused, not meeting the cobalt eyes, and proceeded to gaze the pan._

_Iruka-sensei…you yourself, know the answer…right?_

"_Iruka-sensei…scrambled eggs were supposed to be light brownish, not dark." Naruto glanced over the contents. The chocolate colored eyes blinked surprised before yipping awkwardly._

"_Ah…shoot. Another failure, I guess." He gave a sheepishly smile and moved to throw the burnt food on the trash._

"_Eh, don't throw it away! I'll use it for another dish, don't worry about it." The blond picked up the cooking tools and started to pick some of the vegetables in the refrigerator._

"_As long as it's not ramen. We've already ate that dish two weeks in a row." The adult grimaced. The tanned teen gave another saucy grin._

"_Oh, c'mon, what's the deal about eating ramen? Ramen it's the best food of the world!"_

"_Maybe, maybe, but anyone would get sick on eating it all the time, wouldn't it?"_

"_Not me!" He proudly showed his grinning teeth._

_After cleaning all the criminal vestiges of Iruka's catastrophe and cooking a decent dinner, they happily ate while chatting about meaningless things._

_The older man prepared to gather all the dirty plates and clean it up after ending their dinner. Then, Naruto finally stood up and said to Iruka:_

"_Well, I'm going to train piano."_

_Iruka visibly stiffened at the sentence._

"_Iruka-sensei, can you hear some of the passages and help me out?" The sapphire hue pleaded._

"_Sorry…I'm kind of busy lately." He dismissed with a weak smile._

"_Oh. Ok. Then, I'm going." The teenager turned to walk upstairs._

Tell me the truth…Iruka-sensei. You do hear me playing behind the doors but you've never commented about it, did you?

_Each step grew even heavier. Each laugh line smoothed out._

It's because it's unworthy, right? It's because I don't have the half of the talent that you used to have, the talent that I destroyed, correct?

_He gritted the wooden support of the stair, pausing to rest._

Tell me the truth…that you didn't want to teach me how to play piano to begin with.

_Childish expression was substituted by poignant ones._

That you didn't want to carry the burden of raise a child that isn't even part of your flesh, except for the sake that you would pity an orphan, since you're also one.

_He reached at the door handle, twisted it._

That, if giving the chance, you'd dismiss me instead of accepting me.

_It slowly opened to him, creaking in a dissonant sound._

That you didn't want to feed a parasite like me, giving me food, shelter, attention, education, money.

_The dreadful instrument laid in front of him. Taunting him._

But above all…

_He entered inside the room and slowly approached the gap, shutting his inside dimension. The door creaking loudly once more._

You…never once, wanted me to invade in your life at all. Because I destroyed it all.

…Am I right?

_It finally closed with an empty thud._

* * *

_Sub-title: Shhh…………_

* * *

"And that's all for today people. Thank you for your work." Tsunade said to her employees while the blond teen and the brunette woman smiled back at her.

Naruto was moving himself to gather the chairs upwards when her boss deterred him.

"You, brat…just let us do the cleaning while you train piano, ok?"

"But—!" Naruto immediately protested.

"No buts. You have a brilliant career in front of you. Cleaning dishes and swapping the floor instead of training doesn't fit with this category." The busty woman patted his shoulder.

"I want to help you out, is there any problem about it?" He stubbornly retorted back.

"We'll be fine, just me and Shizune doing those stuffs. Go there and train Naruto."

"I…I can't keep on training when you and Shizune-neechan are doing heavy stuffs in my behalf." He furrowed his golden colored eyebrows.

"It's fine…we're fine. It's not some heavy work. Brat, stop thinking about those things and concentrate on what's really important to you, for that, it'll be your future, right?"

"But…I'm barely working with you, I'm living in your house and now you're doing those stuffs where I was the one who was supposed to the cleaning. I…"

"I'm doing this, brat, because I want to. You're a nice kid, you deserve this, ok?" Tsunade ruffled endearingly his spiky head with a small chuckle.

"Baachan…" Though, Naruto couldn't accept her act of kindness, kneading even further the junctions of his eyebrows.

"Now go and train, ok? Or Hatake-sensei will come to me yelling that I'm your cause for deteriorate so much." She gave a healthy pat on his back (almost making him fall forward by her brute strength) and started cleaning the place.

"_(sigh) Hopefully, playing piano would make him a little less uneasy. Lately, there's something behind him that it's straining his attitudes." _Her honey-colored eyes hardened by the thought.

The blonde teen peered down at the vast keys placed in front of him.

Damn…he had so much debts to pay with so many people that are helping him out…he had to quickly evolve, quickly get renowned, show that their faith wasn't misplaced and all of their sacrifice wasn't in vain.

But why…why is he still looking at that back which was walking so far, so far away from him? Naruto wanted to reach him, to stand alongside proudly as a competent musician.

There's still so many steps…come closer!

Naruto attacked directly at his main weak point; the elasticity of his hands. He could play octaves with his forth and first finger, but he still couldn't maneuver smoothly. The set that Sasuke showed to exercise did help in this department, as he continuously repeated again and again.

Grow up…c'mon, show me that I'm getting better…that I haven't fallen behind!

After that, he played the most difficult score Kakashi had given to him. The one who also pushed all his limits and required discipline that he still had long ways to conquer someday. The discipline that _Sasuke _already had.

Can I go further? Can I get even better? Even better than this?

A mistake! He snarled at the back of his throat, too focused on his hands, he repeated the last measure. Play it again! Again…again…again…until it's finally corrected!

No! It's not like that! _Again! _

Show me a broader vision!

He won't move further until he got a gratifying result. NO! Do it again! _Can I make it?_ Push forward! Can I play it…like…like him? Practice more.

His hands were already getting sore from the constant playing. But he wasn't satisfied yet.

Ignore it. _Can I go further?_ Make me go further.

He started to play a fast piece, hammering with vigor each note, again, another tender Achilles point that he wanted to cover it. Play it with discipline, play it more.

Moving all the scales up and down, up and down…increasing speed.

Wrong note! Play it again! Wrong dynamic! Play it again! Do it again!

Can I go even further? Can I get better that this?

_Am I getting nearer to where I want to belong?_

He started to move faster…faster…faster…all his muscles were aching and even the bones were gliding each other without any kind of lubrication, twisting and rocking painfully.

But it's not enough. Still not enough. Press forward! Further! Advance more!

Will I get there? Will I get any further? Will I pass it through?

_Will I be able to reach that back? Will I be able to return their kindness?_

Repeat! Follow my lead! Not like that! Do it again!

Further! Further! More speed! Pour more energy! Do it correctly! NO! AGAIN! Move even further! _AGAIN_! AGAIN! _AGAIN!_

"Naruto-kun! Can you help me out a little to move those boxes here?" Shizune asked while the poor brunette carried a couple of gigantic carton containers with her hands.

"Ah, okay!"

* * *

"And that's how, you idiot, you've managed to strain your wrist."

"Ehehehe he he…" He rubbed the back of his spiky golden hair sheepishly.

Sasuke unrestrainedly bonked Naruto's head.

"OW!" The other teen whined.

"Are you _retarded_?! You know very well the importance of the wrist when playing piano! You can't do reckless thing whenever you can! And the doctor said that it'll take _one week _to heal it up!"

"How—"

"Your boss called, told me that you better not do any dumbass moves or your hand will fall out." Sasuke huffed indignantly.

"…oh." She really didn't need to tell the teme about that. He could manage pretty well by himself.

"And that's all for today. I'll practice by myself and you'll observe my technique so you can use it better afterwards."

No! "Of course not, bastard! Why would I do something like that?" The blond surely didn't want to feel that he was getting farther from his classmate.

"Because your fucking wrist is malfunctioning now?!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"It's nothing serious! I can continue playing just fine!" Naruto moved his hands to press the grand piano's keys. His friend slapped away.

"No, you idiot! You can't! Stop being a mule and move away!"

"Of course I can! I can play it fine, see?" The tanned hands moved smoothly through the instrument, though an angry pale hand jerked away from it. The Uchiha growled.

"Stop doing that! Can't you have any sense of your limits and understand, you dumbfuck, that you simply CAN'T play it NOW?!"

"I can, you stupid asshole! I'll rest my wrist after that and who says that we should always believe in doctors?!" The cerulean hue glinted with malevolent retort. "I can heal faster than any normal guy!" He tried to approach his fingers again on the piano. Sasuke smacked away once more.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He raised the tone of his voice. "What kind of pathetic excuse you're making now?! Don't be such a retarded moron, use some brain once in a while!"

"I'm completely capable to fully use my brain, thanks for your concern, jerk. And I'm completely aware of my actions, so I say that I can perfectly play piano now! So stop moving my hand away!" Naruto also increased the volume of his voice.

"No, I won't! I have to interrupt your stupid line of moronic thought because I can completely see that I'll have to use my brain for the both of us, since you don't have any in yours!" The azure eyes frowned with resentment at the statement.

"Asshole! Since when do you have that ingenious brain to do it so?! Since WHEN do you need to do that?! Since _when _do you have to care about me using my own brain?! Whatever I decide it's whatever my problem to solve it afterwards!"

Their first slip out.

Sasuke glared with cringed eyes.

"I care about you? **I**…_care_ about **you**?!" He snorted dismayed.

"I don't fucking CARE about you! I'm just impressed how you stupid **idiot** can be so carelessly about **everything**! You dunce! You can't even take care of yourself before getting into an accident for your stupid dumb HEAD!"

Naruto returned the assault with equal burnt rejection.

"I'm NOT an idiot, THANKS A LOT! Don't come here Oh holy preaching all the while because I can manage by myself JUST FINE! I _don't _**need **nosy bastards and fucking sermons when YOU SIMPLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE!"

Why does this idiot keep insisting on his "good" management of his life?! He furrowed his dark eyebrows and gave a comeback sarcastically.

"BUT THAT doesn't give you the right to act FOOLISHLY AND IRRATIONALLY STUPID RETARDED **ASS**! FIRST it was a sprain, WHAT WOULD BE NEXT?! Another **ACCIDENT** that will PERMANENTLY **END** your FUCKING CAREER?!** THINK**, IDIOT!"

Does he think that I'm incompetent that can't take care of simple hands on my life?! Fucking asshole!

"Stop SCREAMING at me like you hold all the FUCKING **TRUTH** out there YOU ARROGANT **JERK**! I don't NEED to hear your asshole voice and your asshole WORDS, I don't **NEED** TO LISTEN TO **ANYONE** SAYING **ANYTHING** LIKE THAT! **YOU **are wasting MY TIME! WHAT DO I **FUCKING** DO is none of your **FUCKING **BUSINESS so you can **FUCKING** GO **TO THE FUCKING HELL**!"

"**YOU **can go to the FUCKING **HELL **for all I care! GO FUCK YOURSELF SINCE you're so FUCKING **STUPID** AND **DIE** for your own FUCKING MISTAKES!"

"**FINE** for me you ASSHOLE! STOP **BOTHERING** ME!! IF I PISS MYSELF, KILL MYSELF OR WHATEVER I DO, it's my** OWN** goddamn life that I'm taking CARE OF! DON'T EVEN **DARE** TO MEDDLE IN MY LIFE!"

Their voices kept escalating into unbearable high levels. Their spirits kept crashing until they couldn't leave any dust.

"YOU THINK that I **WANT** to **MEDDLE** in **YOUR **_**LIFE**_?! HAH! WORTHLESS JUNK! I don't even **WANT** TO **waste **THIS SALIVA TO DISCUSS WITH YOUR STUPID HARD HEAD! **YOU **are the one who's wasting _**MY **_**TIME**!"

"THEN GO AWAY AND DON'T FUCKING **BOTHER** ME WITH YOUR **JERKY VOICE**!"

They already couldn't understand on what their mouth were throwing out. They simply pushed forward only hurtful words, more hurtful words, more…The cruelty pulsating in their veins and wounding the other one…and themselves.

"I CAN'T HELP IN ANY WAY WHEN A **DUNCE** LIKE YOU CAN **MANAGE** TO INJURE YOURSELF WITHOUT KNOWING HIS OWN **BODY LIMITS**! ONLY A **RETARD** WOULD DO THAT!"

"YEAH YEAH, IT'S SO** FUCKING** _**HILARIOUS**_ THAT YOU WANT TO LAUGH OUTLOUD, RIGHT?! WHATEVER, IT'S MY **OWN** PROBLEM, IT'S NOT EVEN **YOUR PLACE **TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

_It'd be better stop…_

"IT _**IS**_ MY PLACE WHEN I SEE A SUPPOSEDLY RATIONAL HUMAN CAN ACT MORE DUMBER THAN AN ANIMAL! QUIT ACTING SO IRRESPONSIBLE** BRAINLESS **_**MORON**_!"

_Before the irreversible damage…_

"FUCK YOU! I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT IT'S **NONE!! OF!! YOUR!! **_**BUSINESS!!**_"

_Gets…_

"I DON'T EVEN **UNDERSTAND** WHY YOU WOULD EVEN **BOTHER **YOUSELF TO TRAIN **SO MUCH** FOR THIS! IT'S **CLEARLY **SHOWN THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI ONLY **ACCEPTED**_** A TALENTELESS **_IDIOT LIKE **_YOU_** JUST TO** FULFILL** A FAVOR FROM JIRAIYA-SAN!"

_Done._

The last scream of their discussion ricocheted inside their ears until both absorbed the prophesied words.

Oh SHIT! What did he just had said right now?! A cold sweat trailed down his spine until many others gathered around and Sasuke shuddered with fear. Naruto just stood with widened horrified eyes, until he gathered his eyebrows in a furious wounded glare and clenched his hand. The fist aimed dangerously fast to the pale cheek and the graphite eyes shut it by reflex, but he only felt an airstream coming next to him followed by a loud boom in a hard surface. When he opened again, he saw the same balled hand extracting from the wall and Naruto turned to take his backpack.

Sasuke gaped his mouth but couldn't utter a sound, while his classmate was gathering all the scores and shoving inside his bag. When the blonde had finished zipping it close and steps were heard going towards the door, the brunet woke up from his trance and ran towards the tanned back.

"Wait…Naruto." He whispered, carefully positioning his hand on Naruto's shoulder when an arm violently shoved him off.

"**Don't Touch me." **

Gelid navy color shivered his entire body, while the usual warm expression was filled with revulsion state. Sasuke tried to extricate another attempt of excuse when Naruto interrupted again.

"**Don't say **_**Anything **_**to me**_**.**_**" **The cold voice gritted his teeth with growling rumbles, keeping the frail self-control at the edge of the cliff. He felt on his careful ironed shirt an open bronze palm pushing him away after the blond turned his back again and muttered with threatening tone:

"**Don't follow me."**

The last coherent noise that Sasuke heard was the deafening vibration of a door being brutally shut while the first roars of thunder echoed outside. It was his cue to be corroded by despairing feelings.

* * *

Author notes: Achyaaa….stupid stupid stuuupid Sasuke. You know, the moment when Sasuke said "the fated words" I kept banging my head on my desk repeating: oh…idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…

Now…to everybody who's asking themselves: Hey! They just held hands in the last chapter, why the hell had they ended up fighting so badly?!

I'll answer: up till now, they really had approached themselves emotionally speaking, and now was the moment where they are starting to enter inside their personal space. Sasuke kept giving excuses that he really didn't care about Naruto, or if he cared, it was because Naruto was his classmate. Naruto admitted that Sasuke is a (I quote) "good friend" but he didn't want to admit that he needed Sasuke as an emotional pillar. This fight was the first clash of their denial, they instinctively knew that they need each other, but they still didn't want to, you know, drop down their weapons. In overall, Sasuke didn't want to admit that he cared about Naruto and Naruto didn't want to admit that he wanted to be cared by Sasuke.

But yeah, what did Sasuke said was a _very _low strike, but ah…we're all humans, huh?

And this is, personally, my favorite chapter. (readers: you like to see them _fighting_?!) Noooo, of course not!...Or yes? No…yes. No! yes…oh, bummer.

Oh yeah, the part where Naruto was training. To anyone who'd wonder to herself: "what kind of idiot would do something like that?" I'll raise my hand. Yeah, it's a long story, but let's just say that my wrist didn't get as strained as Naruto's, but it did "complain" whenever I tried to train piano for several weeks. So, that part was roughly "got that from a real life-experience." Yeah, I'm an idiot.


	24. Our Mistakes

Author notes: lord, this is the most obvious title ever faced in this whole world. Lol. :P

Answering the anonymous review!

To (blank): Yeah!! Exactly! You got my meaning! XD They fighting finally showed that Sasuke is coming closer than anyone to Naruto and vice-versa! Hey, you saw what happened between Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata. Naruto preferred to flee from them, then to talk with them. I'm looking forward to what will happen afterwards.

* * *

_Lesson 24 – Our Mistakes _

"Huh? Sasuke, you're early today. Hey, take off your shoes first! Don't enter with your muddy feet, you're dirtying all over the living room! Hey hey! Don't you dare! Don't throw yourself in my couch, my mother is going to—"

"Ugh." Sasuke just tossed his boneless limbs over the ex-pristine white sofa with a tired grunt.

"Well, I'm dead now." Neji pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance while he observed the unusual side of his friend.

"Neji."

"Hm?" The Hyuuga was still calculating whether if he had the time to quickly buy a new couch before he could be death sentenced from his mother.

"I'm an ass." Then, the Uchiha proceeded to dejectedly groan, a sigh escaping from his lips though it was muffled from the couch.

His friend studied the deflated expression of Sasuke for a couple of minutes, the atypical gloomy atmosphere contaminating the usual impassive face. The long-haired brunet sat on the table located nearby the furniture, ignoring his good upbringing and educated sense on doing such uncivilized action (if his mother was nearby in this current moment, the Hyuuga would surely hear afterwards five long hours of sermons) in favor to listen closely his childhood friend. Neji asked:

"Naruto?" The other teen just nodded meekly with his head.

"What happened?" Sasuke's body stiffened at the raised question, before muffling another groan.

"What?" The Hyuuga keened his hearing senses, trying to translate from the caveman language to the standard Japanese one.

"I said…we got into a fight." Another depressed sigh.

Okay…till here, they didn't run through the standard procedures. Nothing unusual.

"And then…?" Neji pressed on.

"We got…into a _very _big fight. Discussed…a lot. Yelled…a lot."

"…And then…?" The pastel-colored eyes stared with growing concern.

Sasuke burrowed his face into the soft couch ashamed and grunted wordlessly once again, his hands clenched at a side and murmured guiltily:

"I called him…a talenteless idiot."

In an instant, Neji's features hardened and he gazed at his friend with a baffled and slight angered face.

"You shouldn—"

"I know." The Uchiha tried to glare back, though the short-haired teen knew that he didn't have the right to do it. "I…"

He never saw such wounded face before. If Sasuke could sincerely turn the time backwards, he would gladly swallow such cruel words. It hurt to see the usual sunny face clouded with negative emotions though it pierced his heart even further to know that _he _was the cause for such thunderstorm in the usual clear eyes.

"At least, you look guilty enough." Neji rubbed his temples apprehensively, while he observed his friend slumping even further on the couch.

"What should I do now…?" His customary toneless voice quivered slightly with hesitation, demonstrating clearly the heavy influence of Naruto over Sasuke's feelings.

"What do you think? Apologize to him, obviously." Neji snorted, quite taken aback from Sasuke's oblivious reaction over the situation.

This time, the Uchiha Glare ® was effectively functioning.

"Apologize? Me?! Apologize?! Don't be ridiculous!" His onyx eyes frowned deeply. The lavender ones rolled over.

Oh yeah. He had forgotten that he was dealing with the most conceited, stubborn _and_ thick hard headed creature ever faced on Earth.

"Sasuke. What else would you do? You did say those untrue words towards Naruto-san, you'll have to apologize." Suddenly Neji felt that he was giving the most fundamental lessons towards an immature brat. Stupid Uchihas…

"It wasn't my fault anyways! It was the dobe's fault for injuring himself for a start!" Sasuke rebounded angrily.

"Huh…?" His long-haired friend crossed his arms and continued. "What exactly have you meant by that?"

"Naruto has been training intensively this last weeks and today he sprained his wrist when he carried some heavy stuffs in the end. What a dumbass…he can't take care of himself correctly in any way…" The Uchiha mumbled in an almost incomprehensive tone, though Neji could catch his grunted words. The Hyuuga smirked inwardly.

"Ah…so you were concerned about Naruto-san and you both discussed about this, since Naruto-san didn't want for you to worry over him."

"I wasn't!! HEY!" Sasuke already sprang from his previous laying position and sat to glower towards his friend. "Stop giving this knowing looks! I'm _not _concerned over him!"

Why does all Uchihas faced in the world have to be sooooo willful and defiant? Neji wondered while he lifted his light-colored eyes heavenward.

"So, if you weren't concerned over him, why would you start that discussion then?"

"That's…because I was merely impressed that the usuratonkachi would be more retarded then a normal human could bear."

"Sure. And I'm sure that you've also met thousands of foolish people throughout your life, but why have you bothered yourself to point it out to only Naruto-san and make Naruto-san realize his mistakes? Usually, you wouldn't even want to waste a breath towards those kinds of 'brainless' people."

"I wasn't—" But deep inside, Sasuke knew that Neji had made his point. There were a lot of annoying people that he was required to be acquainted through, though none of them forced him to even take a glance over them.

"And so…let me conclude. Since you guys kept yelling and yelling…there were some point where your emotions had taken over your common sense and you said that Naruto-san was a talenteless person, in this subtle way, Naruto-san should take care of himself better than before. That was your original intention, though, well, you have chosen the wrong option upon it."

"You're thinking too ahead towards this situation Hyuuga." He grunted back. However, Neji struck another aimed point. Sasuke never was the type to let his feelings take control of his logical side. Why does for Naruto he always open an exception?! Why does that infuriating dobe has to make his line of thought take so many different loops aloof from his ordinary notion?!

"Okay…let's suppose I was." His friend called his infinite Hyuuga patience and gracefulness. "Even so, what are you going to do about this after all? How are you going to solve this…?"

What kind of question is that…?

"You're not going to apologize but you want to solve this problem, right? So, what are you going to do instead?"

Sasuke paused over Neji's request for a reasonable answer. What else could he do? He did admit to himself that he shouldn't say such harsh words to Naruto but his pride wouldn't let his guard down to ask for forgiveness. Not to mention that lately that chaotic mop of golden hair was meddling too much in his life, disorganizing all of his one-track mind to defeat Itachi and making him feel those redundant and unwelcome feelings such as guilt. Therefore:

"Actually, this is perfect. It's a good opportunity for me not to be unnecessary attached to that dobe."

If Neji was a lesser Hyuuga he would probably grab his friend's shirt collar and scream "WHAT THE FUCK?!" though he kept a composed face while he spoke in a threatening freezing voice:

"**Excuse me**?" Fisting his hands.

"He did invade too much inside of my life. Made me forget that I should concentrate on advance on my performance in piano. I've been neglecting my main objective for too long and it's all because of that usuratonkachi. This example I should take it as a good moment to focus again on what should I've been doing since the start of all this."

"You're not judging rationally." He gritted his teeth unbeknownst to himself and narrowed his light colored purple eyes. "Think again then, Sasuke! Hatake-sensei himself said that you've finally been growing since you've met Naruto-san! Why are you repeating this same (_annoying_) mantra all over again?!"

"He did help me in some sections and I'm grateful for that, though lately I don't have time to baby-sit and take care of that childish idiot like him! I need to grow up! I need to defeat my brother!" Sasuke growled once more.

"What are you saying, truthfully, is that you don't want to feel the new emotions that are coming from Naruto-san and free yourself from the hatred of your brother, right?" Neji finally spat venomously sincere. His vision captured a swift hand snaking towards his neck and before both of the young men knew, the Hyuuga left arm enveloped Sasuke's one to twist it while the Uchiha securely grabbed a good amount of his shirt to shake it.

"You know well that if we start to fight now it won't end prettily." Neji muttered, guarded. "Not to mention that this will be completely pointless."

"Then **shut up.**" He hissed, his onyx eyes burning with uncontained rage.

His friend frowned upon such evocative expression, the one where he kept hoping that he wouldn't have the nuisance to meet again, not after all what happened lately.

But again, Neji remembered the time where he focused so much on his hatred towards his uncle and his clan that he misplaced his rage towards an innocent bystander, Hinata. Though he finally passed through this barrier, he understood the feeling of wanting to be blind against everything or he would face the fear of taking his goal away from his tracks. Nonetheless, such decision never was bound to be healthy, was it?

In the end, Neji understood that, by knowing his inflexible friend, even if he keeps pushing towards the correct side, Sasuke's stubborn nature would probably deny everything and walk rebelliously against him. The long-haired brunet concluded then that he should leave it like that, allowing Sasuke to find his own answer.

"Then, at least apologize to Naruto-san about that."

"I said—"

"And I heard your words." Neji snagged off Sasuke's hand from his lapel and sighed. "However, you admitted to yourself that you did speak incorrectly to Naruto-san, didn't you?" Neji stood up from the table and walked towards his violin and started to tune it up. "And I thought that you're one person who prided himself for doing everything _perfectly_. Surely this small slip would wound your _flawless_ record and therefore, you need to correct it at once, right?"

Then, the violinist showed the score that they should start training while Sasuke grumbled, straightening himself towards the piano.

Later, it was a wonder that Neji didn't complain about their disastrous training, filled with uncorrected notes and strange synchronisms, since he knew that the Uchiha head's was filled with contemplation towards his voiced words.

* * *

Beige colored hue followed around a hyper teen running around to serve the clients. She could observe that, behind from all the happy and courteous grins that he showered to many people, all those positive feelings were strained and more mechanical lately. Whatever happened to the boy, she was determined to put his fake act in halt.

"UUrrgh…hey, now what did I do to deserve another punch on my head, baachan?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes towards his boss while some snobbish clients observed the interaction with baffled open mouths.

"Come with me brat." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him inside the kitchen.

There weren't many workers inside the place seeing that the café was a humble restaurant that couldn't afford a lot of personnel. And all of them knew enough of Naruto's and Tsunade's strange ways of "showing affection" so they cautiously stepped three meters radium away from them.

Tsunade crossed her arms.

"You don't look well lately."

Her employee also crossed her arms rebelliously.

"I'm fine. Obviously, your high age is even weighing in your eyesight, 'cuz I'm the same as always. Except, of course…" He looked at his bandaged arm. "My strained wrist but that's all. What? I can still work helping serving the tables even though I can't perform this week…"

"Yes, if the problem was merely a strained wrist I wouldn't bother you doing other chores but I know you enough, brat. What happened? You look horrible." She lifted a hand to pat his unruly golden strands but the teenager took a step back, his body-language even more guarded. Naruto muttered:

"I'm fine." Tsunade sighed.

"Stop denying it. You're not. You've been working non-stop…"

"I'm fine."

"I can see _huge bags _in your eyes, you keep stifling yawns every five seconds…"

"I'm fine."

"You look all pale and tired, your walk is even more sluggish…"

"I'm fine." He kept reciting over and over like a mechanical doll.

"And above all, you keep looking at the piano, but somehow, it seems that you're fleeing from it. Then, I know that something is bothering you, because you keep furrowing your eyebrows and sighing all the while. And I can see that, whatever happened, affected you too much, but I won't be able to understand it…if you don't say it to me. Speak."

Tsunade gave him a little bit of space to make him confess. However, his blue eyes couldn't sustain her own inquire ones, as he opted to fixate his gaze at the floor.

"I'm…fine." He mumbled again.

"Naruto."

The tanned teen immediately flinched from her call. Whenever she stopped using the usual nicknames it showed that they entered in somber airs. Tsunade continued.

"Why…why can't you just open up to me? I told about my past, didn't I? You helped me out in the end, didn't you? So why can't you give me a chance to do the same?"

Her words terrified him completely. Naruto could feel the palm of his hands get sweaty from fearful emotions. Damn…stop demanding explanations, I can't…he can't…he really…

"Do I…is our friendship that meaningless to your life that you don't want to speak whatever bad thing is happening to you…?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, no…it's…"

"_It is, isn't it?" _A malicious voice whispered darkly next to his ear. _"Ultimately, you don't trust __**anyone**__."_

Shut up.

"It's…it's complicated." He tried to reason out.

"It's not complicated. You know, simply choose some words from your bratty's mind, use your vocal chords and synchronize it with your mouth to externalize your brain's intention. It's called "using your voice", have you heard about this system before, shrimp?"

"I really don't have the time to listen to your sarcastic sentences, baachan." Naruto finally snorted back with wittiness.

"Then, tell me about it and I promise that I won't bother you anymore." Tsunade ruffled good-naturedly his spiky head.

"Maybe…maybe later. I'm sorry…not now." The corners of his lips lifted a sad smile. "And, damn…stop doing that, you're practically making me go bald."

"Serves you right then, since you won't tell me anything about you." She flicked her finger to his forehead and spoke again. "And return to your house and rest a little. You look like you're about to faint by any minute."

"Huh?! No, I'm not! I'm fine, I'm healthy, I'm bursting with energy!" Naruto whined back.

"Go rest a little and use this opportunity to reflect whatever is happening to you. This is an order."

"**No.**_"_

"**Yes.**_" _The glare fest was back.

"Seriously, what kind of employee insists on working when his boss offers a gratuitous vacation in a proverbial silver platter?" The pigtailed woman growled out.

"I'm freeloading your house and I'm barely working in your café. I think that's a very consistent justified ans—" He felt a powerful elbow digging in his belly.

"Oh my god! What happened to you, brat? It seems that you have a stomach ache now. It'll be better if you go to your bed and rest a little, huh?" Tsunade faked a shocked expression.

"If…(cough) you think…(wheeze) that's a strong…(gasp) threat to throw me out, you're—" Another heavy punch on his stubborn head.

"And now it seems that you're having a headache. Tsc. Now you're completely incapacitated. Go home, Naru-_chan_." She lifted upwards one side of her mouth forming a sadistic expression.

"Baaaachannn…" The blond seethed as his hands couldn't really decide which place he would attempt to sooth his sore areas. Both of them were throbbing painfully.

"Are you going now, or you'd rather have an _arm _or a _leg _mysteriously broken out of nowhere…?" The woman with herculean strength pleasantly crackled her knuckles.

Naruto gulped dryly.

"Huh…I think that I'll settle with only a headache and stomach ache…"

* * *

Despite Tsunade's kindhearted efforts, even now, Naruto didn't want to return yet at his home. Home meant that he'll be alone, alone meant that he'll have time to reflect and remember that "fated evening" and remembering those things most likely will sink him into a deeper depression. Recalling that horrible words, feeling again the heavy twists inside his stomach, the rejection.

He was already used to hear those kinds of words from envious persons, clients who, from time to time, badmouthed his performances. Naruto knew that he still had a long road to make his name known in the music biz and he'll still receive a lot of criticism, he was getting prepared for that.

However, what really crumbled his fortitude and his heart was the moment he heard that degrading words from Sasuke. The sentences illustrated that he'd never be on par with Sasuke's abilities, or he'd ever be worthy upon the onyx eyes.

This…it hurts so much.

Sasuke was the first person from his age that he'd ever admired from his piano skills. Not Shikamaru. Not any kind of pianist he had met before. And perhaps, not even Kakashi. The moment Sasuke played Rachmaninoff, Naruto unconsciously set the goal to be as good as the brunet. To be able to have the same abilities as his. Someone who performed better then him, though the close proximity stimulated Naruto to push himself to higher goals. It's a different feeling than admiring prominent but distant pianists, the typical old geezers where their fingertips were practically made of rubber (seriously, their skills were monstrous). Seeing Sasuke playing showed that someday, maybe someday, he'd be able to evolve and perform as well as the person whom he admired the most. That he'd able to grow up and stand proudly at his side.

He wanted Sasuke's recognition.

But their last encounter proved otherwise, didn't it? For Sasuke, Naruto is simply a talenteless pianist that used some kind of shady connections to have class with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke's eyes refused, rejected his attempts of catching him up. Naruto was someone that was unworthy, that his skills and workout were meaningless, that his talent would never hold Sasuke's attention. He respected Sasuke so much…but this feeling was totally admonished.

In the end, seeking acknowledgment from someone who didn't conceded it from the start, this type of rejection, was what wounded Naruto's heart the most.

* * *

Kurenai kept glancing over her students in pounded expression. Last week they were totally ignoring her class and having paper planes contest. Today, their heads were fully impacted towards her lessons; however, their mentor somehow felt that she'd prefer last week tendencies.

The atmosphere was so somberly quiet that she could hear imaginary mosquitoes roving the class.

"Huh…thank you for your homework presented today and I'm going to give some texts to study afterwards, ok?" Kurenai passed some papers to Naruto.

The blond took his part and then offered to Sasuke:

"Uchiha-san."

Both of the presented people flinched at the cold tone.

"Take it." The brunet slowly nodded with his head and grabbed the papers.

Uchiha-san…Uchiha-san. Naruto never called him with such distant name. It was either Teme, Sasuke-teme, or…Sasuke. Such calling had such foreign ring in Sasuke's ears that he naturally rejected it. He didn't want the usuratonkachi to call him like that…

"_No…but this…is what I truly wanted to begin with, isn't it?"_

It is…isn't it?

* * *

Author notes: To everybody who's asking to themselves: "hey, I heard those types of speeches before…" I'll snicker and answer: "Actually, that was my intention all along." XD

You know, I wasn't expecting that Sasuke would sort of fight against Neji. I was expecting that they would discuss, yeah, but Neji would say some things for Sasuke to ponder and that was that. (Scratching head) now what should I do next? On the other hand, I'm glad that Neji was the one who talked with Sasuke about this problem. If it was any other friend, Shino, Ino or anyone else, they probably wouldn't be able to react accordingly on how it should be.


	25. First Droplets falling in the Sky

Author Notes: I was dying to finally write this part. Ya know, depressing parts surely doesn't fit with this fic, I couldn't wait until I could get rid of it. Ah…sigh.

REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER! PLEEEEASSE GO THERE AND READ!

* * *

_Lesson 25 – First Droplets falling in the Sky – Sub-title: Wind (1)_

"Good Morning, Uzumaki-san." The young man said in a neutral tone.

"Good Morning, Sabaku-san." Naruto replied in equally courteous voice, already moving towards the piano.

"Is something wrong with your wrist?" Gaara asked while he pointed to the tanned arm.

"Oh." The symbol of all that horrible memories. "Just sprained a little, but I can play piano already. Don't worry about it."

The violinist just nodded mutely while he tuned his instrument and shuffled the score papers. Naruto also prepared himself to train while he revised the measures and each Dynamics. It took one week for him to restart practicing, so he hoped he didn't lag too much behind.

Contrary to the popular belief, in the end, Naruto _did _take to heart Sasuke's advices and paused his training according to the medical procedure and waited until his wrist could be totally healed. Luckily, they medicated to suspend all kinds of heavy exercises for one week, where such span of time wouldn't prove too harmful to piano performance. If he waited for two weeks or more, his fingers would start to get rusty and sluggish.

Being in an out of practice condition surely wouldn't please the red-haired boy, as he could see that Gaara was a demanding and strict musician. He already has been rejected once. He wasn't in the mood to be fouled twice.

They played the same piece through this month, the Chopin Nocturne since they started the partnership. The pianist has always done the introduction and then the violinist followed behind.

Somehow…when Naruto started playing, Gaara felt that something was _off. _That the blond's spirit wasn't poured in the music. Though they didn't make any mistakes or the instruments were coordinated, the harmony couldn't replay as beautiful like the first time they started training.

"Okay. Let's stop now." The young violinist interrupted in the middle of their practice and glanced at his partner.

"Huh? Did I…make any mistake?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"No. We're not encountering ourselves today. So let's forget it for now. We'll train more for the next week." His green eyes widened when he saw fiery blue eyes violently slamming the book shut.

Naruto's clenched hand started to shiver slightly from the wince. His sandy colored eyebrows brought together with repudiation and another hand quickly covered the balled one and scratched forceful it's back until he brought them back to rest on his lap.

"I'm sorry…maybe I'm not myself today." He picked the scrunched score softly and placed on his backpack. "I'll try my best tomorrow."

Ah fuck…and this is all the Teme's fault. Moron.

"You…shouldn't be so affected for just this unsuccessful day." Gaara shifted, putting the violin in his case. It was the cerulean eyes time to enlarge baffled. "Though I can see that your frustration had burst out from previous bottomed feelings."

"…" His sapphire eyes settled to gaze intently at the white and black keys, stifling a sigh that was bubbling up.

"You will continue to train with me. It's…" The other teen mused about. "It's the first time that I've met someone as equal as mine. The same style and heart."

Naruto momentarily was taken back from Gaara's statement "Yeah…I can see too. We have the same feeling…of not wanting to have it but we can't live without it in the end."

"Hopelessness…" A green whisper.

"Then, who's the one who drive this feeling from you?" The blond asked.

At this moment, the mint eyes chilled, his face scrunched, recoiling away. Gaara just murmured in silent contemplation:

"Maybe for later." Naruto nodded while he closed the upper lid of the piano.

"But…you're better off."

His dark-colored eyelids blinked a few times. "Huh…really?"

"Yes. There's someone who truly cares about you, even with the meet circumstances."

"Well…there's a lot of someone's' who truly cares about me." That was the most abstract conversation Naruto ever had in his life, in his sincere opinion.

"But somehow…you've must have fought with him, since you're looking so depressed now."

His hand stilled and trembled again.

"No…I…"

Stop…

"…" Naruto slightly bowed towards his partner and exited the room.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I had enough."

Both of the young men froze from the usual soothing voice that declared now with poisoning rage.

"I've waited until you would feel better, or you could talk to us about what was happening to you, but you keep swallowing to yourself for _all this week!_" Hinata's face was filled with uncontained determination but betrayal. There were some pearly tears at the side of her light colored eyes. "Why…why do you keep suffering for yourself? Tell me. What happened?"

However, her friend tried to brush off. "Hahahaha…Hinata-chan, what are talking about? Nothing bad happened, I mean, my wrist is wounded and I can't play piano so that sucks, but that's all!"

"Alright, stop that too." Shikamaru intervened annoyed. "I also can't bear anymore your act, either you confess to us right now or we'll force it out."

"I'm fine." Though his blue eyes no longer could sustain their gaze.

"How long are you going to keep on repeating the same words?" The young beauty grabbed nervously the sides of her skirt and stuttered. "I…we…y-you know that you've said those _horrible _words all week and we've endured…until now."

"Say anything Naruto. Guarding to yourself won't do anything good to you." Shikamaru supplied. Hinata whispered afterwards:

"I-it's…U-Uchiha-san, r-right?"

In an instant, his apprehensive state crumbled, Naruto guarded himself by bringing his arms to his chest, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"It is, isn't it?" The Hyuuga heiress continued. "Last week, Neji-niisan came over my house after Uchiha-san's training and he kept frowning. When I asked about it, he said that Uchiha-san is an…idiot…" She paused to contemplate. "But he also said that we should keep an eye on you this week."

The blond teen cringed. He had forgotten about the sarcastic little world and the strange connections inbetween. Nevertheless, to let them uncover _another _feeling without his permission, was something that Naruto couldn't forgive himself to let them know.

"Well? What did Uchiha had done this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"We…fought. Badly." Naruto added when he felt that they wanted to question even further.

"And…?" Hinata murmured.

"He…said some very bad things."

"What kind of bad things?" The brunet distinctively felt that he was practically extracting letter by letter his friend's confession.

"Just…bad thi—"

"Naruto!" A blunt sound snapped all of his dismissal words. The kind girl no longer could force her control down. "Naruto-kun…p-please, stop avoiding us!"

"I'm…I'm not avoiding!" Naruto retorted back.

"Then why won't you say _anything _up till now?!" Shikamaru also voiced impatiently.

"It's _nothing!_"

"What's so bad on showing what's wrong with you to us?! Why can't you just answer such simple question?!" Hinata pressured on.

"BECAUSE! EVEN _I _CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" The blond finally screamed, breaking his self-control.

"Then what…! What did Uchiha-san had done to make you feel so bad?!" The young woman pushed further.

"THE FUCKER SAID THAT I USED JIJI'S CONNECTION TO CONVINCE KAKASHI-SENSEI TO GIVE ME PIANO CLASSES, THE FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

They silenced for a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"WHAT?!" They didn't bother to hide their shock.

"Then forget about his stupid words! I lost my respect to Uchiha. Naruto, you should know that you'll meet those kinds of moronic opinions from a lot of people." Shikamaru declared

"Yes! What Uchiha-san said wasn't true! You shouldn't feel so moved by this insincere view!" Hinata helped along.

"I KNOW! I—" His hands unconsciously covered his wounded face. "I SHOULDN'T BOTHER MYSELF TO DRAG MYSELF DOWN BECAUSE OF THIS, BUT—"

How his mind hated to recall that event. How his heart hated to remind the emotion that boiled his veins at the present state.

"BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT _REALLY _MAKES ME MAD?!" In his state of vulnerability, his throat knotted painfully, his voice hoarse. "EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT _HE _WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE MISTAKE, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT _HE _IS ONE BIG SON OF A BITCH, I—"

The unwanted emotion had already invaded.

"I'M ALREADY MISSING THE BASTARD RIGHT NOW! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO CONTINUE TO IGNORE HIM ANYMORE! IT'S SO PATHETIC THAT I WANT TO APOLOGIZE INSTEAD, JUST TO RETURN TO OUR USUAL DAYS AGAIN!"

His friends gaped stunned from his confession. They couldn't come up with any soothing word.

"THEN TELL ME, WHY! WHY AM I FEELING THIS RIGHT NOW! WHY—"

When I vowed to myself that I wouldn't depend on anyone anymore…?

* * *

Argh. Another Saturday. Sasuke never dreaded so much the upcoming day in his life.

He understood that Naruto deserved an answer, a clarification, anything to soothe and erase the unintended hurtful words. However, whenever Sasuke brought up any kind of excuse or explanation, all the sentences died on his throat whenever he remembered the broken sapphire hue.

And then, he realized that whatever he could come up with to fill the void, all the bland pretexts wouldn't be enough to appease Naruto. He deserved more.

Although that means that when he restores the impaired friendship, the obnoxious color would invade his life again, making him forget his purposes and his goal. This fact, Sasuke didn't want to resurface again.

He was blocked. Utterly still, all his surroundings suffocated his being. He was trapped.

To where he'd be able to restart to motion then…?

Sasuke heard the soft sound of piano. Well, since nobody else but he and Naruto could play in this house, it was obvious who was performing now. The brunet was relieved that, even though he spoke those words last time, his classmate resumed on his training.

It was Chopin's Prelude, called "Raindrop" (2). The music sighed nostalgically earnest. His slim body moved towards the echoes unbeknownst to himself. _(Sadness, Happiness)_

_Don. Don. Don. Don._

There was a constant rhythm tapping in the black key while the melody sang in a bittersweet way, a quiet spiral circling inside. _(Nostalgia, Ache)_The same strange sensation that tapped closely inside his heart, like the first time when he truly heard Naruto's music. _(Sweet longing) _Fingers touched through the cold keys, keys vibrated through the cords that echoed a sound, melting in the air and penetrating each fiber of his soul. _(Bitter Joy)_

_Don. Don. Don. Don._

The music keeps playing a note in the same tone to remind the same continuous drops in the rain, lulling to sleep…no, lulling to…awake. _(Red Loneliness) _Each warm note was dripping inside his dehydrated throat, his dried heart quickly sucked the imaginative moisture, the lost yearning finally liberated from his own claimed chains.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It soaked, spread through his veins feeling the blood circulating and reviving each lost feelings. His heart throbbed harmonized together with the song, but it was the first time, after many years, that his mind joined in unison. It flowed…creating fissures and crumbled his fortress. _(Each forgotten patch of his soul had at last claimed back his entire being…the time has come…) _

The unwanted emotion had already invaded.

_Remember!_

_The fact that you were once…_

_Human…_

"Sasuke! Ah! Are you alright?" A familiar voice broke his stupor.

"Wha…" Warm trails of damp contents marred his flawless face. Sasuke stroked with his fingers to examine it. Tears. It was tears.

"Anything wrong with you…? Huh, I'll go to the bathroom and pick some tissues, is that alright for you?" Naruto asked worried. His friend just nodded wordlessly back, scooping the brimming liquid with the back of his hand.

The blond quickly returned with huge rolls of paper and kindly offered to the brunet. While he dried his graphite eyes, his guilt burbled his stomach once again, for not deserving such attention.

Naruto asked hesitantly:

"What happe—"

"**I'm sorry.**"

They could swear that both of their heartbeats were drumming so loudly that it was rebounding throughout the room.

"I…" Sasuke continued. "I shouldn't have said that words last week. I apologize. You didn't deserve to hear such things."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed indefinitely, hesitant on how he should resume the conversation. Then, finally…

"Don't worry about it." He turned his head away from the ivory face and mumbled. "It was probably tru—"

"Don't even _continue _it." Sasuke interrupted. "It's not true. You…" An uncertain hand cupped the whiskered cheek and brought the blue gaze back to his. "You are a talented pianist. Your gift…there's something in your music that _touches _the heart. Something that consumes all of our feelings. The sentiments. You can make simple notes…turn into emotions."

He remembered Naruto's Mozart Rondo then. The touch that he kept refusing to accept, this time, turned his artificial heart into flesh.

"But…you said…" The blond teen tried to reply.

"What I've said that time…I was getting frustrated about all this and chose the wrong option. I've never wanted to say that."

_I was getting frustrated that you could reach inside where no one had succeeded before._

"But maybe that was what you truly wanted to—"

"_No._ I've never considered that before. I just wanted…to hurt you, at that time, but I regret it now." Sasuke lightly nudged the upside of the golden spiky head. "Usuratonkachi. What you contain is a talent that few people are blessed to have it. Learn to treasure it a little bit more."

"But…what if Kakashi-sensei really did—"

"If it was really true, which I hardly believe that it would be, it will be his loss. Whatever and however you entered, I don't care, you're capable pianist. Then, show to him that his choice wasn't misplaced." Sasuke breathed deeply in and concluded. "You play well. Don't underestimate your own skills…dobe."

Suddenly, his chilled alabaster body felt warm arms enveloping his chest into a tight hug. Another couple of tears also dampened his back though Sasuke couldn't move from sheer astonishment.

"Thank you…I." Naruto released few sheepish chuckles and muttered. "I've waited _so much _for those words…you don't have any idea on how much this is important for me…thanks…"

But more important then recognition…Naruto reflected, was the fact that he finally could accept at last, the concern and care by someone close to him. Someone, like Sasuke. Who'd have thought…?

The Uchiha kept his stunned stance from the close contact, his jaw closed shut tensed. The shocking splashes still dazed inside his system, and the touch of a body next to him rushed more blood inside.

_"Warm…" _Sasuke sighed happily, timid arms trying to reach and return the hug.

However, the young blond finally released his friend when realization dawned at him.

"And…I think I should say sorry to you too."

The brunet regained some of his motors functions to quirk a bewildered eyebrow to the dobe.

"You were worried about my wellbeing since I strained my wrist…but I brushed you off. So I'm sorry too. Teme." The cerulean eyes wrinkled again with relieved mirth, attaining their old relationship again.

Though, it was Sasuke's time to pause over the facts. What should he do…? To choose…

Itachi's years of hatred…or Naruto's fresh acceptance?

Then, he remembered the surging feelings when he heard Chopin's Raindrop. Hatred was getting putrid and tiring…his soul came to a conclusion.

His hands stretched the fluffy cheeks in response. And his Uchiha smirk curled full on his lips.

"Just don't do such a dumbass decision next time, usuratonkachi."

Naruto just wrinkled his nose in light defiance and pouted childishly back. However, his mouth stretched wide to his usual sunny beam and the tanned forehead cocked forward to the alabaster one. There were still some spare tears, though both of the young men let them run through, touch each cheek and mingle together, just like they interlaced their fingers, shared their body warmth, exchanged their gazes…

Brushed their lips.

However, the stroke was so barely scarce that maybe none of the boys realized it that day.

Yet.

* * *

He quietly closed the door from behind and prepared to reach to his bedroom as soon as he could. He admitted to himself that it was rare that he could maintain such good humor, he wasn't in the mood to meet his brother and ruin his previous temper.

However, when the youngest Uchiha reached to the corridor again, he could hear dry coughs from Itachi's room and a pained sigh followed afterwards. His feet were already pointed at his door, ready to escape from the dreadful foresight.

However, before his eyes could register, he was looking at his infirmed older brother and he was standing next to Itachi's door. How the hell…?

The eldest man wheezed with difficulty while his equally pallid face was wet with sweat. Sasuke could feel the fever radiating from the ill body even though he was meters away from Itachi.

His older brother…in the end, was human. He had his flaws, he got sick too. In his pursue to hate Itachi, Sasuke had forgotten a small detail like that.

Anyone who had half of a heart would settle to aid anyone who showed weakness and needed his help. Itachi, with his high fever and all, _obviously _proved that he _needed _help.

And again, he couldn't settle on what actions he should take upon it. Like his brain was still processing the information that his sole family was feeling unwell and he should help on something about it.

It's not like he could vanish all the grudges into thin air, of course. But he decided that, since he chose Naruto's _strange way of healing_, all the bitterness will, in the end, lose its meanings. Still, he didn't know how to act, years of seeing his own brother as a foe and this was the first day that he looked at him…with neutral stance.

Oh well…

Itachi opened his eyelids when the first rays from the sun awoke him in this morning, his limbs sore and his entire body exhausted from his sickness. However, he knew that he couldn't stay too long resting since the company called for his administration. He removed himself from the blanket and prepared himself to take a shower.

However, there was a single item in his desk that staggered his onyx eyes.

It was a cup of peach pudding.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Wind: This is the title of the First ending of Naruto (normal, pre-teen years). I originally had thought that the title would be "Boys no cry", which would perfectly fit in this chapter, but alas, I was wrong. (Curse my bad memory about it!) Though, the lyrics fit perfectly with today's content! :D Especially this part:

Don't try to look so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(2) Chopin Prelude op. 28 no. 15: It's really knowingly called as "Raindrop" and Chopin composed when he was in his deathbed. It's an _extremely _sad piece. And it also fits perfectly in this chapter! XD Remove the spaces peoples.

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_825Ekk1u3mQ

* * *

Author notes: FLUFFY ENOUGH?! Aaaaand…as a poor comparison to the Naruto manga, this part is roughly the "Valley of the end" part, where Sasuke was deciding between avenging and forgetting. THIS TIME, I've made him choose in forgetting! :D (insert confetti and happy cheers)

Whoa! Short chapter!


	26. Speak inside, Hear outside and Realize

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!

Sorry people, to the readers that looked the chapter 25 in the period between 17/08 to 18/08 I beg with kindness to re-read the chapter 25 again, I've rewritten it. The rewritten part is when Sasuke heard Naruto's "Raindrop" and Sasuke's with Itachi. Skip the first part and go read there, k?

* * *

_Lesson 26 – Speak inside, Hear outside__ and Realize_

Miracles do happen in this universe. Shikamaru would have never thought that he would remove his lazy bum out of his bed and stand patiently in a park. The reason?

"Hey, sorry for making you wait." A flash boyish smile followed afterwards.

The fiery blonde woman coming to his view.

"No problem Temari." The brunet lightly scratched the back of his neck slightly flushed. They moved to walk inside the mall. "I'd never thought that you liked to watch anime."

"And I don't, really, but the moves they made inside the movie are really well done, I like to appreciate those kinds of animation."

"I don't think that I'd usually watch those kinds of movies…most of the time they use a cliché plot that doesn't have any kind of connection with the main plot of the anime and the studio use this opportunity just to cash in."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Temari laughed towards his overly-sincere mug words. "But hey, at least the trailer looks interesting…they show about the possible death of the main character of the anime…"

"Which is practically impossible, since he's the protagonist and they still need his presence in the main story. Face it, the plot is too obvious to be interesting.(1)" He sighed tiredly.

"Hm…but if it's so obvious and uninteresting, why are you going to watch it then?" She asked curiously.

"What…" He grumbled almost incoherently. "It's because I'm going to watch it _with you…"_

Temari, fortunately, caught his mumbles and blushed profusely in response. Shikamaru couldn't alleviate the embarrassing situation as his cheeks also attained a deeper color then her startled crimson complexion all around her face.

"Um…" She had quieted down, unable to continue her teasing.

"Uh…" He had also silenced between them, realizing that the blonde girl heard his confession.

Okay, now what should a certified genius _and _strategist do in those kinds of situations? Hum…Misdirection, of course…carefully set a trap to change the path, as subtle and clever as possible.

"Let's go." The brunet declared, moved a few steps forward and stood up.

Then, his left arm was positioned far away from the rest of his body, tentatively waiting.

Temari chuckled at the obvious display of his date pleading as she stepped forward and intertwined her fingers into his.

"Can't do anything by yourself?" Her teasing resumed again.

"Bah." Shikamaru sort of made a poor attempt of sulking, though he was far too content to show it.

"And how's Gaara doing lately in your school?" She asked.

The chestnut colored iris gazed back at her and he made a disappointed grunt.

"What?" The emerald orbs colored with qualm.

"I should have known that if you asked me to go outside it would have some kind of connection with your younger brother…" The ponytailed teen grumbled depressed.

"No…" She shook her head slightly amused. "This is called 'changing the subject'." She gripped her linked hand tighter afterwards. "I have enough information coming from our annoying blond friend…" Both of them grinned at remembrance of the obnoxious spiky head. "But well, it wouldn't hurt to see your point of view this time."

"Gaara…is getting better with Naruto. I guess that's the kind of power that Naruto has…to open and heal the wounds that everyone thought that they had buried it, long time ago…"

"I see…" Temari murmured.

"Your brother is opening up lately with him. Last time I saw them, they were having some kind of polite conversation, somehow, it was strangely positive looking at them like that."

"And what exactly they were talking about that day?"

"I don't know. It was too cryptic for me to understand." The laidback boy shrugged his shoulders. "Like they have their own code and universe that only they could understand."

"So weird." She flexed a bewildered eyebrow.

"Exactly." He nodded in understanding.

"So it's true about your statement. That my brother will be only saved by someone who's exactly like him."

"Yeah, and who'd imagine the dumbass Naruto that we're talking about months ago would really show up to help your brother afterwards…life…makes strange turns…" He rubbed again his neck's behind, momentarily reflecting upon the situation.

"I'm glad that Naruto met Gaara." Temari made a pained smile. "I really hope that he'd be able to succeed on where I had failed…"

"I…" Shikamaru paused to pound about. "To tell the truth, I didn't want Naruto to get tangled in this mess. It'd hurt Naruto too much, in my opinion."

The blond girl halted her steps to glance puzzled at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Ah well…Naruto has been succeeding in slowly healing his own wounds…but…since lately he's being around with Gaara, I'm afraid that your brother is flooding his feelings back again."

"How…so? Huh…they are only teaming up to play some music…" Temari hesitantly spoke.

"Well…you should know, since you play in a band. It's not like, if you have good skills in your instrument, you can automatically play with anyone else with the same 'level' as yours. It takes some time to adjust, to get used to every type of their rhythm, style and all. But, the most important of all, there are times that the atmosphere between the members affects the music. You know, sometimes the type of person doesn't fit with someone else, doesn't matter on how much you train with him or how friendly it is the relationship. It just doesn't works."

"Yeah…then?" She motioned him to continue his thoughts.

"So, whenever musicians team up to play a music, you can only play with a good tune with the correct people who will interlock with your style. You know, if you lack something, he will cover your mistakes, or what's your strong point he'll emphasize it and etcetera. That's the basis of anything working on group."

"So…?"

"But Naruto and Gaara's case is a little bit different. They are so similar to each other so that's how their melodies will work. Their feelings have to be in tune or it'll sound too strange. In other words, Naruto has to sink himself into Gaara's atmosphere to be able to cooperate fittingly with him."

"Wow…that's…" Temari furrowed her light-colored eyebrows in contemplation.

"Yeah, it does sound weird when I'm explaining like that. But it doesn't matter in which genre of music someone plays, if we don't insert some feelings, no matter how raw it can be, a music won't have any significant meaning in the end. It'd sound hollow. So, now, Naruto's harmful emotions are reemerging again because of Gaara, when he plays with your brother."

"Then…maybe I shouldn't have agreed on that…" The blond girl murmured consternated and heaved a sated sigh. "But I was so happy that Naruto would always update Gaara's condition whenever we met at the bar…my father prohibited everybody in our society to give information about my brother before."

"Well…I was pretty worried about that before but…not now. I think Naruto will be fine." Shikamaru frowned as he saw the movie starting to roll. "As long as he has someone to counterbalance those bad things, everything will be fine…"

* * *

Today was an ordinary day in Hatake Kakashi's mansion. Everybody normally strolled around doing their tasks, security patrolled their area; maids were cleaning the house; chefs were cooking appetizing food; gardeners were preserving and pruning each leaf from the bushes…The tall trimmed trees accommodated warmly the birds, which had built up their nest, preparing themselves to reside throughout the cold winter days. Chilling wind howled, plucking out the last dry autumn leaves, the regular passage of time illustrating through each season.

"AAAAAAARGH! YOU BASTARD! I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT I WILL PLAY A GODDAMN FORTISSIMO WHENEVER I FUCKING WANT, TEME!"

Ah…the good old routine is back at last…

"STUPID DOBE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO VIOLENT WHENEVER YOU PLAY THIS GODDAMN MUSIC?! YOU'RE ALMOST DRILLING A HOLE ON THE PIANO KEYS!"

The birds were twirling in each branch, focused on their daily lives, finding food to stock in this gelid temperature while they sang their melodious voice melting in the air. (Song right? They _are _singing something, right? Can't really hear on what they're humming since it's muffled by some…screams.)

"GAH! I'M NOT PLAYING THAT VIOLENTLY! IT'S THE REVOLUTIONARY MUSIC, LIKE I'VE SAID!"

Yeah…back again to the old ritual…

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SUCH A DOBE! DOOOOOBEEEEE!!"

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! ASSHOOOLEEEEE!!"

Bumping heavily on the obnoxious golden hair.

Stepping deeply on the jerky foot.

Uchiha Glare ®. A defiance look on the azure eyes.

Punching on the ivory arm. Returning the punch.

Punching on the stomach. Ribs. Shoulder. Legs. Arms again. Chest.

BataBataBataBataBataBata. (sfx of light punching)

Alabaster colored hands finally decided on pinching wide the whiskered cheeks. Sun-kissed hands decided to return the 'favor'.

Streeeeetchiiiinggg…

"Owww…" A brief pause to check on their damages.

…Morons…

"Pff…" Naruto tried to suppress his chuckle. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Teme, you look ridiculous with your hands on your cheeks! It looks like you're having a tooth ache!"

"Shut up usuratonkachi! Like you're any better!" Sasuke rebutted slightly annoyed.

However, the brunet couldn't keep a strong exasperation towards his loony friend, the cheerful and carefree guffaws echoing within his heart.

"Hehehehe…ah…that was a good laugh. Hey, doesn't matter in what kind of situation, you bastard always succeed on making me happy." Naruto grinned wide.

His friend only responded with a lift of dark eyebrow, conveying the message of: "What? Am I a comedian now?"

"C'mon…it's true! You're all so uptight and emotionless jerk that it's fun to make your gelid mood change a little! It's so entertaining to taunt you all the time!"

"Hn. You're also one easily to be provoked too. DO-BE." Sasuke snorted.

"Hmph. Whatever, we're the same idiots placed on the same side of coin. If I have the fault, so would you. And most of the time you're the one who start all this mess!"

"I'm not a dumbass like you. And it's not me who start all this useless display of fighting with you." Naruto made a disbelieving amused grunt. "It's just that you dobe are so easy to be mocked that I can't help but to act on it."

"How mature of you Sasu-kun." The blond teen remarked sarcastically.

"You're the one who makes me act so childishly dobe! Assume responsibility!" Sasuke accused.

"Hey! You're the one who keeps falling on purpose on the traps! You're also guilty, Teme!" Naruto snarled back.

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Dumbass!"

"Asshole!"

The return of Glare fest. Revised and updated.

The cerulean hue, suddenly, glimmered with joy and tenor chuckles reverberated inside the room, prickling delightfully inside Sasuke's stomach. Naruto managed to speak between laughs:

"Hey, you bastard just admitted that you're a childish moron if you're around me! You've just confessed your immatureness!"

The usual stoic teen immediately flustered and sputtered incoherently. His jaw flexed irregularly until he turned his bright pink flushed face to the side and mumbled:

"Well…" Sasuke **refused **to look directly at Naruto. "It _is _fun being around you…"

The golden-haired boy, when his mind sank the extraordinary information, joined on the charming activity on blushing faces.

Geh…it's hot! Why is it getting hot in this winter season?

"Um…" The young man lightly brushed his finger on his whiskered cheek. "It's fun being around you too…heeeh…" Then, he made a condescend snort. "Hey, who'd thought that ice prickle Sasuke would be such a sapp—OW!" Another bump to be collected inside of the hall of fame of banging heads…

The graphite eyes indolently and sarcastically rolled from side to side and Sasuke barked:

"Alright, enough. Play it again the first part, but _don't_ play as violently as before. I swear that I'm almost envisioning bloodshed and extermination everywhere."

"Heh. That means my skills in piano are that awesome to give you this type of hallucination!" The younger boy made a mocking thrill.

"No, that means that you have some severe issues in psychological department. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke ignored the sharp glowers directed to him. "Now it's serious Naruto. Why are you playing like that lately? I can't really explain, but there's something…unnerving and inconstant in your performance those weeks. Did something happen to you that made you that upset?"

Naruto was again, taken back from his friend's sincerity. But now, what should he do…? It's quite a long story and the blond boy didn't want to toy with the idea on _really_ testing Sasuke's patience. Playfully, yes, but when those onyx eyes were gazing with such considerable apprehension, Naruto didn't want to recklessly wash it away.

They were having such smooth companionship, he didn't want to crumble it now.

"Ah well…huh…not exactly…" His cobalt orbs enlarged when he saw Sasuke's eyes narrowing suspiciously. "No! Really! I'm not lying! It's just…well…" He exhaled a tired breath. "I'm partnering with a violinist and…let's just say that our choice of music aren't exactly very cheerful."

"…"

"It's. The. Truth. Really." Naruto resumed on idly moving his fingers on the piano's keys. "So, what we're playing lately is affecting now, that's all."

"Hn. Very well." The brunet placed the Hanon score on the piano plate and opened it, enjoying the burrowed golden eyebrows in response. "Since you're playing lately such depressing music, I think it'd be a good choice to make you play a neutral one, don't you agree, Na-ru-to?" A conceited grin.

"Hanon?! It's not neutral, it's purely BLEH! Totally tasteless! (2)" The spiky-haired boy protested.

"And it's going to get worse now. Behold in your eyes…the wonderful machine, _metronome_." Sasuke's smirk tilted wide from ear to ear.

Naruto glared. "You're a real sadist, do you know that?"

"Thank you for your wonderful compliment usuratonkachi."

"Bastard…" The calling of petname, however, had tints of amusement.

* * *

"Ok…" Sasuke tenderly patted the obnoxious head. "And that's all for today."

"I'm dead…" Naruto mumbled, working only with his reserve battery. "Please remember to cremate my remains and throw them in the wind. I wouldn't have the money for a coffin anyways…plus I'm shintoist." Then, he buried his face on the piano keys.

"Stop being so melodramatic dobe. They were only some innocent exercises." The dark-haired man faintly heard a groan and smiled instead. "Well, now we only need to wait for Kurenai-sensei to arrive."

"Hhhhhkkk…" The dobe's way of acknowledging Sasuke's statement.

"Oh yeah. Naruto." The blue eyes made a inquire look. "We've said that we're going to train Beethoven's piano concerto right?" (readers: the _what_?! Author: chapter 11)

"Uuuurrmmm…" The sluggish nod.

"So…maybe it's time to train a little. I know a studio that has two pianos side placed, but I need to make reservations for it. And they have a tight agenda, it's a little bit difficult to schedule. I've seen that they may have some open hours next Saturday."

"Oh that." Naruto curled an impish grin. "No problem, we don't need all that! Shika's conservatory let me use their studios whenever I can and I already sorta know which ones are vacant on those days! So we can play whenever we want and the best part is that all of that is free!"

"Uh…really?" His friend made an impressed face. "Then, let's train next Saturday, before this class, is that alright for you?"

"Ah…hm…I'm training with that violinist in this hour…" Naruto sheepishly informed.

"Then…we can schedule for another day."

"Huh…most of my days I have to help on Tsunade-baachan's café…" He was turning his tanned face to look sideways when he felt two pale hands redirecting his gaze into Sasuke's.

"Naruto. You're not overexerting yourself in your work, are you?" The low-baritone voice asked consternated.

"Ah. No no, don't worry about it." The blond boy quickly waved negatively his hands. His friend retracted his hands though the warm feeling still lingered in Naruto's skin.

"Good. Well, then, maybe we should program it for later." The brunet stroked lightly on the golden strands again, while he grumbled trying to hide the disappointment behind. Naruto grasped it though.

"Oh no, we've always wanted to play it out right? I'll talk with the violinist, I'm sure he won't mind if I skip it once in a while." The cerulean-eyed boy supplied.

"It's a deal then."

* * *

"So…next Saturday I can't train with you because of that." Naruto ended after the succinct explanation.

"Hm." The piercing mint colored eyes stared back.

They maintained a slight uncomfortable silence stretching between them, the blond boy fidgeting slightly nervous under the constant gaze of Gaara.

"It's fine." The red-haired boy finally answered. "I'll do some self-study then."

"Really? Thanks!" The other one gave a sunny beam. "You're life-saver Sabaku-san!"

"Gaara."

"Huh?" Dumbfounded sapphire eyes.

"I don't like you calling me Sabaku-san. Usually only hypocrite people who likes to bother me around calls me like that." He spoke while he thumbed the papers from his score.

"Oh." Does that mean that he finally got accepted on the 'Not-to-kill' list? "Gaara then. Hey, you can call me Naruto! It'd only natural, right? Like, give and take."

There was another quizzical pause, Gaara raising his non-existing eyebrow while Naruto grinned pleasantly.

"Hm." A courteous nod. The tanned teen moved towards the piano and opened too his score.

"You…look fine now." Gaara spoke monotonously.

"Eh?"

"It seems that you've made up with that person who cares about you. You're relaxed."

For a moment or so, the azure gaze drifted away with foggy emotion until he tilted the sides of his mouth, a warm smile spreading slowly lifting his spirit. His eyelids were half-closed with contentment until Naruto murmured:

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, something stirred on Gaara's gut that he couldn't comprehend if it was a positive point or harmful. He wondered, those physical reactions were a result of his envy that Naruto was able to find someone who would be concerned over him…

Or he was getting jealous over that person who could capture Naruto tenderness?

* * *

Sasuke was organizing all his papers inside his backpack until Neji deterred him:

"Oh. Sasuke. You're going _early _again today. I wonder why…" Though he already knew why, from Hinata's cheerful information.

"Not to mention that you kept glancing over the clock every five minutes. Must be something really important." Juugo continued.

"Oh! Could it be!" Ino also knew, as the network of gossip can be always frightening fast.

"A **daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaateee**??" Everyone insinuated in unison, for the exception of Chouji, the only kindhearted person that wouldn't join this type of bullying.

A small type of atomic bomb, carefully dropped in this goddamn classroom. Yes. That will definitely shut them up.

* * *

"Yoh, Sasuke-teme, over here!" The brunet tried _hard _not to smile back towards the cheerful source of voice.

Of course they weren't having a _date._ What an absurd, they were only going to train _piano_. Nothing more, nothing else. Stupid Yamanaka and her crazy lunatic ideas. He _wasn't _having a _date _with the _dobe!_

Despite the fact that he was anxiously waiting for this date (Date?! Did he say Date?! No! It's D-A-Y) throughout this week. A coincidence, really.

No wait. It's because they were finally starting to train his parents' favorite Beethoven piece. Yes. That's why.

"Earth to Sasuke." A wave of hand shook him away from his brooding land.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted back. "Let's go." He stepped forward, ignoring the baffled look of Naruto.

They entered easily inside the doors of that music school. No security guard querying about any identification or teacher asking which class they should be attending. Naruto also went inside naturally, like he was used on invading this place frequently.

"I'm fairly surprised that everything happened so smoothly. Actually, I was expecting that they would at least question me about that." Sasuke spoke while he followed his friend.

"Hah! Obviously, they were charmed by my irresistible _and _sexy looks that can make me enter inside of any kind of establishment with ease! That's why!" Naruto snorted haughtily.

"Sure. You don't even know the significance of _sexy_,dobe." The brunet smirked back.

"I** so **do know!" The younger boy protested.

A lot of people may wonder, but Naruto _do _understand about the basic concept of…yeah, coupling. (Seriously, it'd be a little bit hard _not _to, as seeing the absurd amount information that can be gathered inside Internet and TV. Kids, beware.) He couldn't understand, though, some…peripheral details about it, like…Huh? What's Kama Su—

VAP.

"Hello Naruto-san! Long time no see!" An almost-white face followed by an artificial smile illuminated the room. "Uh…Uchiha-san…do you mind…" Sai pointed out about a certain pissed off hand that was blocking the 'interesting' content that he wanted to present to his oblivious friend.

"Danzo-san…You're here." Sasuke growled in great displeasure, fearing for Naruto's naiveté that could be permanently scarred.

"Hey Sai! Yeah, it's been a while since I last saw you! How are ya!" The blond boy waved energetically back, unaware to the growing battle auras gathering around the brunets.

"I'm fine. I've been wanting to show you some things…" He tried to pry away Sasuke's hands from Naruto's view. "I think it'll be interesting…" He moved his book left, though the hand also moved left. "To learn new things…" Moved right, the hand also blocked swiftly. "If only Uchiha-san could allow it too…"

"Hey Teme, what's the matter with you?" Naruto questioned, though Sasuke only chose to apathetically roll his eyes.

"Yes. Can't you see that I'm trying to give valuable lessons of life to Naruto-san?" Sai supplied.

"I won't let you (_perverted, mongrel_) ass give those kinds of lewd lessons to the dobe as long as I live, Danzo-_san_." His onyx eyes were fully utilizing his infamous glare.

"Huh? Whatever thing he wants to show me, it can't be _that _harmful, can it?" The youngest of the trio asked. "I mean…it's nothing dirty, is it, Sai?" The cerulean eyes furrowed in slight suspicion.

"Of course not…you trust me after all, right Naruto-san?" The violinist flashed another false smile.

"Usuratonkachi, you wouldn't really believe in this man, would you?" Sasuke redirected his glower to his friend. "And how can you even bare to be friends with _him_?!"

"Huh? Oh…even though Sai is a little bit…perverted…" He scratched the back of his blond head. "He's a good buddy."

"Yes. I _am _a good buddy." The fake smile widened in response. The Uchiha Glare ® turned more darkly.

"He's a nice guy, helped me a lot."

"Yes, yes, I helped Naruto-kun _a lot_." There could be seeing some burnt grey steam gathering around the chicken-haired head.

"Yeah, besides, I owe him one." Naruto's statement was followed by a grave nod from Sai.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in response. Owe?

**Owe? **

_Owe?? _

OWE?!

_**OWE?! **_

**OWEEE?? **

Oweeeeee??

Owe: (verb) to have to pay, for something already done or given, to feel grateful, to be prepared to do someone a favour, in return for a favour that they have done for onese—

I KNOW what the fuck does OWE means!

"What exactly do you mean by _owe_, usuratonkachi?!" Sasuke growled.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked surprised.

"I said, what exac—"

"I think it'd be none of your business, Uchiha-_san_." Sai was clearly enjoying the other brunet's growing rage.

"It's nothing serious anyways." The other one just shrugged his tanned shoulders. At meeting another seething glare, Naruto continued. "You know, the strongest motive that I can enter in this school with ease it's because of Sai."

"What?" Sasuke tried to follow.

"Well, luckily, I'm friends with Hinata-chan and Shika, who have also a good reputation inside this place. But Shika suddenly halted all those publicizing of his image and his reputation had gone down. Hinata-chan never really was the type of showing off, so Sai is the current 'prodigy' of this conservatory. Being their friends have those kinds of advantage from time to time, ya know." Naruto beamed.

"Of course, I'm _eagerly _waiting for you to return the favor, right, Naruto-san?" Sai languidly moved his arm to encircle around the sun-kissed shoulders though the infamous hand, this time, chose to pinch hard in response.

The autonomous fake smile had finally guided down to stare with solemn at the graphite eyes. The latter chose to glare hard towards his victim, in vain anticipation that such action would repel the insufferable asshole from this universe.

"Huh…what's wrong with you guys?" The blue-eyed blond couldn't understand the disruption between his two weird friends.

Sai smiled.

"Nothing, Naruto-san. Like I was saying…" He shuffled to show another exemplar of his book and stretched his arm away from Sasuke's range. "I wanted to show you something interesting for you to see."

"It's _really _nothing pervert, right?" The young man quirked a golden eyebrow.

"Only a tad. Let's start." He moved his book upwards when he saw Sasuke's hand trying to reach his book. "One of sexual positions is based on…" _Swish_, he moved to the left side, when Sasuke tried to grab the book on above his head. "one of the most interesting erogenous point…" _Swish_, he moved downwards this time, and the stoic Uchiha failed again on his task. "Oh! My favorite part! It's—"

Time to change the strategy. Sasuke instantly blocked all kinds of sound coming from Naruto's ears with his hands.

"Alriiiight…enough." Shikamaru confiscated Sai's books in a smooth move.

Oh, the cavalry! It's here at last!

"The LPNVM is back now!" Hinata cheerfully jogged towards the group while she destroyed into tiny pieces the horrible book. (readers: the _what again?! _Author: Chapter 9…)

"Hey guys! Wazzup!" Naruto beamed innocently back, not realizing that he just escaped from a horrendous experience by now.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad that you're alright! Don't worry…your chastity is still intact!" The long-haired beauty cooed relieved. "Oh, hello Uchiha-san." She bowed politely.

"Hyuuga-san." Sasuke bowed back, making his friend curving slightly in reflex.

"Hey! I'm gonna fall out, stupid Teme! Leggo!" Naruto protested while he tried to liberate himself from Sasuke's tight grip. After some begrudging sigh, the chicken-haired brunet had freed the Dumbass dobe.

"What I've said about dirty books, porn things and strange gadgets that I've mentioned before, Sai-san?" The Hyuuga heiress spoke in a schooling tone.

"It's not _dirty…_it's art!" Sai rebutted.

"It's not art…it's a big headache for me…" Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' afterwards.

"I still don't understand what exactly you guys are talking about now…you're bunch of weirdos…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows troubled. "What did Sai wanted to show that you guys kept refusing to let me see?"

"Nothing." Three voices spoke altogether, though the owner of the book berated with an exasperated sigh on his side.

"Nothing worthy about it, dobe." Sasuke informed.

"Yes. The world would be better if you simply don't learn about those things yet." Shikamaru continued.

"So, Uchiha-san, you've finally decided to join our league and become a full-pledged protector of Naruto-kun's virgin mind?" Hinata smiled mischievously at the stoic teen.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted though this time he didn't make any kind of refusal.

* * *

"Let's start slowly for now and then we'll pick some speed." The Uchiha sat tiredly in the piano's bench after that…singular experience occurred just now.

"Ok." Naruto cracked some of his fingers and started reading the score. His navy eyes, however, didn't fail to see Sasuke putting some kind of bag on his side and waited for the blond's signal.

Start.

+A total confusing mess composed by a group of disordered amount of strange notes+

Throws.

"Hey! What the hell is this, this fucking ball of paper?!" Naruto gripped hard the accusing object in his hands while its persecutor just returned the glare with mirth on his dark-grey eyes.

"Since I can't correct you at once when we're playing in different pianos, I chose this kind of method to give you a good amount of awareness this time." A smug Uchiha grin.

"Asshole! Who said that I need your jerky awareness now?! I'm perfectly capable on playing well without your help!" The golden-haired teen bared his teeth.

"Let's just see then." His friend shook mildly his ebony head.

After 30 minutes…

Current score:

Sasuke 14 X 3 Naruto

"Horrible…did you _really _train in those past weeks for this score?" The Uchiha lifted a sardonic eye. "Or do you have any kind of suggestion that can help us out on this case?" He asked.

"Uh…no…this time…aaaaaaargh…" Naruto scuffed annoyed his disordered hair. "I don't understand! What the hell have happened to end up this…disaster?!"

Sasuke idly observed as the dobe pouted depressed looking at the score, the discontentment spreading darkly at his usual sunny features.

Throws.

"What?" The blond teen picked another ball baffled.

"Alright stop." His friend spoke. "It's normal that we didn't have a good start, it had already passed a lot of months since our last partnership. So don't worry about it Naruto." The ivory hand moved some pages back and he spoke. "Let's begin again, but this time we'll pay attention to each other movements."

"Okay…" The sun-kissed face exhaled disheartened.

"Stop sighing dobe." Sasuke reprimanded. "It won't help in anywhere right now. And you've said yourself that you've been playing cheerless music lately, right? Getting even more depressed won't help now."

"Hm." His grin acquired a little bit of sunny disposition again. "You understand me that well, Teme."

Sasuke smiled back. "I know." He murmured as he returned to read the score.

I know. _I know…_

…What?

The bewildered azure eyes tried to absorb this information.

Since when Sasuke would comprehend this part of his life?

A strange sensation of swirling inside his system had, at last, slowly flowed outside as it cleaned up the muddy clogged facts that Naruto always kept feeding to raise its denseness.

However, only those two words, simple syllables, destroyed all his denial that, finally, someone shattered a wall.

I know…

Someone who could accept him. Someone who could see above his mask.

He knows…

Though it was the first time for Naruto that he allowed someone to enter in his world.

At first, he only needed Sasuke's acknowledgement. It slowly turned out to friendship.

Now…he needed Sasuke's understanding.

At last…Sasuke is the first person that Naruto had ever admitted that he wanted to be **dependent** of the brunet. Someone who'll support him. And Naruto wanted to be supported by him.

A friend…

"_Then…maybe, that time when I first saw Gaara…I subconsciously chose Sasuke to help me up…?" _Naruto wondered.

"Hey, dobe?" This time the blue eyes met a waving hand trying to move him out of his Ramen-land.

"Oh." He gave a toothy reassurance beam. "Ok, let's start!"

_Because, for the lone boy__…he have now a destination to go, after the long wait._

* * *

Explanations:

(1) The movie: kudos to everyone who guesses correctly which movie I'm talking about! XD Ok, just joking, it's too obvious to take it seriously anyways.

(2) Hanon exercises with metronome: I kept thinking…it'd better for you guys to see for yourself on how utterly _boring _is this kind of exercise (though it _is _useful) by sending a link of one of them:

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_SXUVidzojBI

* * *

Author notes: TemaShika part was so cute….eeeergh, cute, cute…bleeeeeeeaaaargh… (readers: roll eyes)

I know that by now they shouldn't fight _so _much like before but hey…they're boys. They're idiots, in other words…Boys will aaaalways be boys, no matter on how well their relationship will go.

Be prepared people…NejiHina arc will be back! Oh, don't pout!

Kakashi too will return! YAY! (happy smile) Why the hell Kakashi don't have a lot of screentime?! Someone explain me, WHY?! (readers: how the hell should _we _know?! You're the author one here!) Ah, oh yeah.

So…Sai is also back. (laughs) Here's another character that I wanted to give more screentime but failed. BLAH. I'll try harder.

And now…about Gaara. Huh…to make him have romantic feelings for Naruto is quite a temptation, buuut…if I skip that part, the story would be surely shorter…(lazy yawn…) I dunno on what should I do next…


	27. It's time

Author notes: Beware of fluffiness. Seriously. I'm not joking.

* * *

_Lesson 27 – It's time…_

"Thank you for lending me the cello, I really appreciate it." She made a collected bow towards the teacher.

"Oh no, don't mind it. I really like hear your performance from time to time. It's extremely pleasant your melodies, please stop by whenever you can!" The other woman cheerfully patted on the delicate shoulder as she grinned with pride. "I'm happy I'm able to help you learning cello, you are really gifted! Too bad you won't be able to follow this career…"

"Oh…" She quickly made another apologetic bow. "I'm sorry sensei, to let you down…"

"Don't worry…well, it's time to go, right? You said you have an appointment later…"

"Yes…thank you sensei!" The young beauty curled a polite smile, before settling down the instrument and exiting the room.

Two young boys entered right after.

"Wow! I've never heard such well-played piece!"

"Yeah! I've played for ten years cello but I've never been able to pull out such depth…"

"Ah…and to think that such beautiful music is played from such gorgeous girl…"

"The fantasy of every healthy man…" Both of them started to drool a little. Their teacher chuckled in response.

"Enough you two, let's start the class. Think of that girl as a muse to play better, alright?" When she heard some sniggers she quickly corrected. "Not in that way, you perverts. But she does play really well…"

"I've never saw her before sensei. Is she a new student? Are we going to have class with her?" One of them asked with hopeful look.

"Oh no…she's been here for quite a while. But she's not a cello student and sadly…" The kindhearted mentor made a grim grin. "I don't think she'll ever be…"

"Eh…why?" The students asked.

"She's a Hyuuga…"

Hinata walked elegantly through the corridors of the conservatory as she appreciated the sundown of that day.

"Hm…I should hurry up now or I won't be able to arrive in time on Neji-niisan's training…" She mumbled quietly, the last rays of light shimmering on the long dark blue cascades of hair floating by the wind.

* * *

_The loud music was drumming directly to his ear, all the dum dum vibrating through the gigantic loudspeakers and contaminating his body, feeling each beat of them. It almost seemed that he had a heartbeat, even it was a counterfeit one. But he didn't care._

_He wanted to yell that this horrid music didn't have a melody, the rhythm was too repetitive and this noise is all pointless but he didn't want to bother about it. He just wanted to sit in his corner, drunken in his emotions._

_His groggy eyes suddenly captured a toothy grin from a young blond._

"_Ah hah! You're here! I have to remind you, it was extremely complicated to find you around. This place is huge and packed. Maybe we should go outside to breathe some fresh air, Hatake-san."_

_His bleary sense could barely cope to form some concise words._

"_Who are you?" He muttered._

"_Oh sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Namikaze Minato and I'm going to be your classmate from now on! It's such an honor to be side by side from such a gifted pianist such as you, Hatake-san!"_

"_Go away." He abruptly shoved the kind hand away. "Did sensei force you to pick me up? I don't need it."_

"_Well…though sensei __**did**__ help me up to point your location, I came in my own accord." Minato smiled sympathetically. "This place is an extremely unhealthy environment for you, Hatake-san."_

"_Why do you care? Go fuck away." He folded his knees and encircled his arms around them. _

"_What are you doing now is haphazard for you and—"_

"_And whatever I do is my own fucking business. I'm aware of what I'm doing so don't use those stupid words against me. Now go __**away**__."_

_The blond cocked his head to one side and heaved a patient sigh._

"_Unfortunately, I can't and I don't want to."_

"_Why the fuck do you have to be so nosy?" Kakashi raised his voice annoyed. "Return to your goddamn comfy bed in your perfect cutie life and don't bother me around!" With that type of goofy grin, the moron probably never had met a hardship in his life._

"_Well…why would I do that if it's more interesting __**and **__important to…ah, what was your word? Bother you around?" Minato gave a teasing beam._

"_The hell…listen, I don't see the point of being the experiment of another stupid Messiah trying to salvage the poor poor sinner around…"_

"_Hum…I wouldn't do such preposterous attitude, sadly…" Another flash of mischievous smirk._

"_You probably have the peachy perfect life and now that you see the oh, the tragic story of someone who failed to see the light, I'll try to show the value of life and all that sort of shit…"_

"_Oh my…did you pick those kinds of lines in Christian doctrine or in cheesy soap operas on the TV…?" Minato shook his head amusedly._

"_And after I __**save **__the poor soul, which doesn't need any fucking __**saving**__, I'll show my superiority and the pureness of my—"_

"_Okay, stop right fucking now stupid __**mutt**__." He raised a tanned hand in front of Kakashi, still wearing that unaffected grin._

_The young pre-teen choked on his words when he heard such downgraded words coming from the polite young man. Minato used this momentum as his cue to speak up._

"_Although I didn't meet the same hardship as your life, or may you prefer, the fucked up past that I'd rather crap out, I guess that I understand the feeling of being vulnerable. You know…" The blond collected himself to spill out. "I used to live in the slums."_

_Kakashi's eyes blinked staggered, as in Japan, only people who are __**extremely **__poor and doesn't have __**any **__condition of decent living would stay in such places._

"_So, I guess that I had, indeed, saw many adversities in the course of my time, or you'd rather, the hellish fucked up life, though, thankfully, I'm able to pass through this and stand up healthy and sane in front of you, Hatake-san."_

_The young boy slowly filtered his gaze away from the inquisitive cobalt eyes ashamed before murmuring:_

"_Then, why are you helping me? Why do you care…?"_

_This time, Minato's smile affected warmly Kakashi's heart._

"_Because I'm tired."_

"…_?"_

"_I've met many friends and lost many of them. For those stupid things. And I vowed."_

_Minato huffed endearingly his spiky grey hair and promised his new future._

"_The next friend that I meet with the same conditions, I'll push him out of this place. After all, I want to have a successful mark for the first time in my chart, right?"_

* * *

The young blond calmly jogged towards the studio in his mentor's house when he met the familiar broom's style grey hair.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, you're back!" Naruto went towards his teacher even though Kakashi failed to acknowledge him. The teenager walked puzzled to where his mentor was sitting only to find that…

Kakashi had dozed off.

Though the fact of seeing his teacher, as in his superior, as in the responsible adult (ok, not exactly responsible since he _always _have arrived late on their classes) was innocently napping on his chair, gave strange vibes to his student.

Huh. Was the recording of Icha Icha movie _that _exhaustive to Kakashi?

Seeing his vulnerable state in front of him, the prankster blond couldn't help but to feel his inner mischievous side kicking in. Hm…Now where was his permanent marker…? Naruto started to rummage inside his schoolbag. Oh, found it.

The tanned boy slowly plucked out the cap of the gigantic pen with a quiet pop, and moved himself to draw some…oh well, he was still undecided rather he'll doodle a poop or write 'I'm pervert, plz kick me!' when suddenly laidback eyes were staring evenly to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto." Kakashi quirked a carefree smile towards his silly student.

"UWA!" The latter yelled in reflex, shocked from his teacher's quick reflex. Do all piano teachers have ninja quirks to scare him off or what…?

"Well, well…it's been long huh, Naruto?" The adult rose himself from the chair and walked in the direction of the piano. "Now let's see, aside from your poor attempt of prank, if you've grown up enough."

The younger one just nodded meekly and followed his teacher. Until he noticed something.

"Say Kakashi-sensei, I've never saw it carefully before, but each eye of yours have a different color, ya know."

The grey-haired man grinned back.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, on your right is slightly dark-brownish one, but on your left is dark-grey, the same color just like…just like…" Then, the teenager heaved a startled gasp. "Just like Sasuke-teme!" He pointed an accusing finger to Kakashi.

"Do you guys have some kind of weirdo distant relationship with him, like you're the third uncle of the fifth cousin of that bastard or whatever, so that's why you guys have the same sadist-ish tendencies?! GAH!" Naruto continued as he yanked his golden spiky locks. "That's horrible! I don't think I'll be able to stand a second Sasuke in my life!"

The young mentor chuckled good-naturedly.

"Oh no…I don't have any kind of filiations that you might imply with Sasuke. So it's all safe." He waited till his student sighed relieved and shot some sarcastic words. "But since you insist that I'm sadist, maybe we should start this class before Sasuke arrives. How about we hear your Chopin Etudes no. 12 now? And then your Schubert Impromptu. And afterwards your Mozart Sonata. And maybe Chopin Prelude if we still have the time…"

He observed with growing morbid pleasure as the healthy color in Naruto's face flushed out into a pinkish pale hue. His student mumbled back at him something about ogre teachers and ropes. Kakashi, tilting upwards his lips slyly, decided that he'd rather let such small mysteries of life uncovered…

* * *

"Well, Hinata, you've improved greatly in those months." Neji stood at her side with a comforting smile on his face.

"Really? Thank you, Neji-niisan!" She was preparing in motion into a polite bow until her cousin deterred her with a light pat on her head.

"No need to do such things, it's my pleasure to help you out, Hinata." He had sensibly decided to ignore her flushed state while he brought another score for her to play. "Now let's see this music here. Have you corrected in time the finger motions that I've appointed here?"

"Yes!" She brought up her violin fitting her neck. "Though I'm still worried about my choice of Dynamics…I mean, I can't play as well as Naruto-kun…" She frowned in disappointment.

"Now, that person is an entire different case, Hinata…his style is way too far for our comprehension…you'll acquire it later with a lot more training…but for now I think yours is good."

While the older Hyuuga was appraising Hinata's music, one of the maids entered in the living-room with some green tea, placing next to them. Neji didn't miss the way the employee glanced suspiciously over them and her dismissal bow lingered longer than the usual.

"Say…Hinata." Probably this piece of gossip had already extended all over their compounds by now, after that. "Aren't you worried that maybe the elders in our family would rant about us having violin exercises together?"

The young woman paused her performance in a deliberate thought before shrugging her shoulders in a strong resemblance to a certain laidback pineapple-haired brunet and frowned carelessly in the same way of some whiskered blue-eyed blond.

"Not really, I don't care. It's our lives, they really don't have the right to butt in."

"_Butt in?! What kind of choice of words you're using lately, Hinata?!"_ Her cousin raised his eyebrows in sheer astonishment. Her presently behavior surely had large modifications in comparison to her past self from years before.

She heard some low baritone chuckles coming through her way and pouted childishly: "Neji-niisan, you really didn't have to laugh at my expense…"

"Sorry sorry…" He caressed her long dark hue locks in an affectionate mood and spoke. "I can see that you're not exactly socializing with 'exemplary' people lately. What should we do…rebellious teenager Hinata is surfacing now!"

She wrinkled her nose in a faint annoyance that made Neji pinch it jokingly in response. Her watery voice made some pleasant giggles while she tried to pry away the fingertips from her face and she lightly knocked his dark-brownish hair with her score book.

"Alright…that's enough of distractions for now…play it again the part we're discussing, I think that you can emphasize the pianissimo in that part." The young brunet pointed on some measure and her lavender eyes narrowed concentrated again.

After many exhaustive but worthwhile minutes, Neji kindly remarking her every slipping or accentuating her strong points, their pleasant afternoon passed quickly through before their hearts could register and accept such fact. Hinata wearily placed her violin inside her suitcase and tentatively spoke:

"You know…Neji-niisan." Her lavender iris peeked shyly towards the broad back.

"Hm?" He asked while he organized the scattered papers.

"You are aware…that next week there'll be enrolment for Tokyo's classical music contest of this year…right?"

Neji returned her shy gaze with steady ones. "Yes, I am aware."

"Then, you'll also enter in this contest…right?" Her voice trembled hesitantly.

"Hinata…" He exhaled a sigh apprehensively. "You know well that I can't."

"So what!" She snapped briefly in outrage for such injustice. "You deserve it Neji-niisan! Everybody should see that you're a talented violinist! Everybody should recognize such beautiful music that you are able to produce! That's so unfair…"

He waited a little until she could collect herself and murmured warmly:

"Hinata…I really don't care about it anymore. If you asked months ago, yes, that would be something that I would crave the most, but I'm not interested now."

She rebutted with silent incredulity at her side, delicate feminine hands clenched fiercely.

"Hinata…" He caught both of her smooth palms and soothed out. "You'll go there instead for both of our sakes. I'll be at your side, helping and reminding everything and I know that your obstinate and hard-working nature will guarantee a victory that won't be only yours, but mine as well."

He patted again the upside of her dark hair while Hinata clang the hem of his shirt disheartened as he appeased her once more:

"I'll be in the competition, because you'll go for the both of us. So, I'm fine. Am I right, Hinata?"

The younger Hyuuga made another dejected sigh as she restarted to mope around and glared back to her cousin. Or at least tried to.

"Oh wow…is this the famous 'kicked puppy eyes' that Sasuke always complain whenever he's with Naruto-san?" Neji chuckled teasingly, tapping calmly her snowy skin on her cheek.

Hinata admonished herself for her inefficiency in her persuasive abilities before joining on their snigger.

"Yes…the same eyes that Naruto-kun always uses to convince Uchiha-san to treat him Ramen…"

* * *

"I'm so happy to meet both of my most esteemed dear students after such long absence between us, huh? Come here, give Kakashi-sensei a hug!" The adult chirped after the Uchiha had arrived and completed the 'warm' reunion.

Glares.

Naruto chose to give an uppercut. Sasuke chose to punch on his head.

"Couldn't you both youngsters choose painless way to show affection around people, my dear apprentices?" Their mentor complained.

Both of them rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Hmph. Since these children here are such bad boys, I'm not gonna show our schedule for today! You don't deserve any of my unlimited kindness!"

"Kakashi-sensei, spit it out." The brunet growled.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, stop being such a pain in the ass and reveal it already." The blond grumbled.

"Tsc, tsc, such impatience, young padawa—"

Another row of punches.

"Well…" The eldest of the trio lightly grimaced from pain. "Since both of you insist so eagerly to know about it…" Both of the young men ignored the last statement. "Then let's go outside and explore the town with uncle Kakashi's car!"

"…"

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course not! Just imagine…thrilling adventures! New experiences! Founding memories! Watching together the brilliant sunset settling on the horizon…huh…you both can put down your chairs and go peacefully with me…right?" The grey-haired man tried to appease the growing killing-aura emanating from his students.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Narrowed cerulean eyes stared suspiciously.

"It'd better be worthy it." Alabaster colored face seethed silently.

* * *

And it was. They arrived at the heart of the city where a grandiose theatre held in front of their awed eyes. A considerable crowd was circulating inside the place and in the middle of the entrance there were some large rectangular tables, people sitting side by side while there was an extended line of people waiting behind.

Sasuke finally realized:

"Oh. So it's today the enrolment for Tokyo's annual contest of classical music?"

His mentor grinned satisfied.

"Yes. I've decided that it's time for you to sign in bigger contests and try measuring your ability with other talented pianists."

"Eh? It's your first time you're entering in a piano contest, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No. This one concentrates a lot of pianists over the whole country. I've only entered in regional or capital ones, nothing of great importance."

"However, he had always won every one of them, collecting a lot of rivals along of his career." Kakashi finished with his practical smile, as the brunet rolled his eyes and signed the inscription papers.

"That's so cool, wining piano competitions and collecting prizes! And you must be pretty good for wining each one of them, it musn't be easy to collect the first place in every contest." The blond lifted a sunny beam, his azure eyes flickering with sincere admiration.

Sasuke blushed hard at the unabashed complimented and spoke tentatively.

"W-well…" Oh…where's the usual grace and stoic behavior that an Uchiha should possess? "I-it's nothing great, really, usuratonkachi. They were just some small competitions." He sputtered. The adult of the trio observed with great interest their new interaction and widened his calm smile that by now had hints of sly playfulness. Naruto continued.

"I've never entered in one…I'd really want to feel such experience one day." The young blond smiled meekly.

"Well, why don't you enter in this one then? Lately you've been improving a lot, maybe you'll succeed it!" Kakashi suggested untroubled.

"Nah…maybe no. After all, it's the national context, right?" The tanned teen responded.

"Right. Which means that you're not ready, dobe. It'll be your first contest, you'd be too crushed when you fail miserably this time." Sasuke answered.

Ooow…the Uchiha bluntness and lack of tack can impress everyone around the globe.

"Who says I'm going to fail miserably, Teme?! I could play very well in this competition. In fact, I could even win against _you_, stupid asshole!" Naruto pointed angrily towards his friend, his pose challenging.

"Mmhm. I can practically envision myself winning the golden medal while you're being eliminated in the first round. Just give up, dead-last."

"SAY WHAT?!"

And just like that, all the unblemished and fluffy moment crumbled into microscopic pieces as the rival aura flared between them. Kakashi shook his head. Why couldn't his dark-haired student just admit that he's worried about Naruto and leave it like that…?

"Just you wait, Sasuke-teme! I'll assure you that I'll fucking win this competition and all that will be left to you is to eat the dust that I left!" The cobalt eyes shot electrical currents thundering through the air.

"Fine for me, usuratonkachi! But don't come here crying for sympathy if you lose stupidly afterwards!" The graphite ones returned with equal fervent enmity, the force of the glare producing more volts than a regular power house.

Ah…such beautiful rivalry…such inspirational friendship that pushes each other to grow up on higher levels!

Sometimes we can even imagine that, if they were shinobis in some kind of diverse warped dimension, they would start sparring ferociously by now. Or chewing their heads off.

"Gimme this!" Naruto grabbed the poor attendant's pen dramatically and scribbled with theatrical huge curves over his signature. After ending with a smug grin, both of the other men glanced over his scratch.

_UUzunnaki Marrutoa_

"Wow…is this…" Sasuke picked the paper with the tip of his fingers and sniffed imperiously. "Whatever it is, even legible? Do you even know how to write your own name dobe?" He curved a jet black eyebrow.

"Of course I know you jerk! It's you who have some real problem with your eyesight! I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei would be able to see it, right Kakashi-sen…eh? Where's he?" Befuddled blue eyes tried to find strands of silver hair where now laid a blank space in front of him.

"He met some acquaintances; they probably went away to talk a little." The Uchiha spoke on his teacher's behalf. "Let's go, now that you've already made your dumbass mistake, we should leave because you're disrupting the line, dobe." He twirled elegantly his feet and stepped outside the crowd. Haphazard (and pissed off) steps stomped after him right behind. Sasuke was almost turning his head to taunt the dobe again when he heard **the **dreadful voice:

"Oh ho. So. Prissy ass Uchiha is here to compete in this place?" A young with aquamarine hair and eyes stood in front of them with disrespectful crossed arms. His razor sharp teeth resembled a shark and he was wearing tight revealing clothes. "Are ya here to sign your ultimate defeat beneath me or you're just here to piss on your pants cowardly and run away like a sissy bitch that you are?"

The brunet resumed nonchalantly on his walk and passed him through.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you asshole! Oi!" The strange boy followed him around until his hand was almost reaching on Sasuke's arm but the brunet picked it quickly and pinched the back of the other boy's hand like he was trying to evade some germs.

"Huh…Sasuke? Who's he, anyways?" Naruto intervened while the blue-haired boy howled in pain.

His friend merely raised a black brow with the succinct message of: 'just a meddlesome moron that it'd a waste of time for you to know.'

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" The stranger shoved his hand away enraged (while the brunet took a handkerchief to 'clean' the dirt) and yelled. "I'm not going to waste my time with a jerk moron like you! Go to fucking hell!" He tried to collect himself briefly before turning his eyes towards the golden-haired boy. "And who _are _you?! You're not one of his stupid fanboys that follows him around, right?!" He snorted disgusted.

"EWWW! Hell no! What kind of moron would be a fan from an icy moronic Bastard, anyways?" Naruto gagged sickened in reflex. This time, the strange teen eyed with a different light towards the blond.

"Good! Then, I'm Hozuki Suigetsu! I'm Uchiha's ultimate rival!"

"Huh? Really?" The azure eyes blinked slightly before peeking over his friend.

"No. Not really. Dobe." Sasuke finally grumbled annoyed, moving his head negatively in response.

"Of course I am! I've entered in each piano competition you're in—"

"Oh. So you must be a sore loser among many others that Teme met across in his career." Naruto supplied the blank information.

"Hey! I thought that you were on my side!" Suigetsu gritted his sharp teeth with admonishment.

"Well, that too. He's just sulking because his girlfriend ignores him to pester me around." Sasuke talked back.

"Karin is not my girlfriend! She's the most annoying bitch that—"

"Then that's a stupid reason to compete piano contests just for the sake of a girl. I guess he's really not worthy of your time then." The sun-kissed teen concluded in the end. His friend just gave a somber nod and motioned Naruto to tag along.

"Hey! You guys can't continue on ignoring me again! Come back already!" Both of Kakashi's apprentices just carried on their walking while Suigetsu protested at their backs. "Fine! See if I care! Don't go crying on your mama's dress when I win over you both stupid jerks!"

Cerulean and onyx eyes lifted a sardonic gaze and spoke tonelessly uninterested:

"Good luck."

They also pay no heed to the growing barking from behind.

* * *

He's going to _kill _that Dumbass. No, killing is still a kind option to punish severely that idiot. He's going to mangle that obnoxious neck. Watch as all the color removes from his face (which, in retrospect, might take a long while since he had a tanned skin) and shake that dumb brain in an attempt to correct some of those defective circuits. Then, he'll probably really cremate his remains and throw them to the wind, after all, he needed to respect at least one of the wishes of a departed man.

Ok, so _where _the hell is that usuratonkachi?!

Previously, Naruto had removed himself from Sasuke to go to the bathroom.

But that happened _fifteen _minutes ago. And yes, the brunet had checked inside the toilet of all possible floors from that theater, even had to swallow the humiliation to ask if there's some dumbass inside the lavatory…No use.

Kakashi had already finished all the conversation between his associates and was currently tap tap tapping impatiently with his foot, waiting to exit the place. It was needless to say, at the moment that Sasuke find that stupid mongrel, the dobe will turn into an unrecognizable mass of blond meat.

Does he even realize how dangerous it is to roam around in an unfamiliar place like that?! How he could easily go adrift from such huge place?! The moron probably is already bawling from forlorn desperation, crouched at some side of the floor like a immature brat that lost from the responsible adults and it is on Sasuke's sense of duty, as the responsible adult (nevermind the small fact that he's only one year older than the blond) to find the stupid dobe.

Or maybe while the usuratonkachi was looking for any recognizable face, the naïve moron would stumble upon lewd perverts with dubious intention. Just like that Sai guy, he remembered that the dumbass couldn't even understand that his innocence was in peril and he was probably going to be raped on broad daylight! His cute appearance didn't help a lot too.

…

Screeeeeeech. Halt!

Wait. He did _not _think that the blond nuisance was cute. Or adorable. Or…any…stupid fluffy moronic _and_ shallow description that does _not _fit with that usuratonkachi. Of course not.

Now where's that retarded, birdbrain, hyperactive dobe that certainly is _not _endearing so he could choke that stupid neck?

The narrowed onyx eyes had finally captured his soon-to-be-maimed prey. _There._

Unbeknownst to the imminent tragedy that will be inflicted upon him, Naruto was currently standing excitedly in front of a vending machine. The azure-eyed boy was _fervently _**addicted **to vending machines. Yeah, Tokyo has a gigantic number of those all over the metropolis, they have in every corner, street and subway, but that doesn't subdue in any way his fascination over such miraculous gadget. So many options! Such variety! Sooooo coooooool!

And now he's poised against the most intricate and arduous quell he had ever stumbled upon his life. What should he do…?

Peach or strawberry flavor?

Sure, peach was one of the new product that was recently released and Naruto was kind of anxious to try it out. But he's not exactly a fan of peach and he's not in the mood to test it, however…Strawberry flavor was his favorite one though he's not the cowardish type to step on the unknown and strive upon foreign lands.

Hm…to choose or not to choose, that is the questi—

"OW!" A familiar bump on his head followed with a familiar chicken style of head spoke authoritatively angry:

"Dumbass! Do you have any idea on how long I kept looking for you, usuratonkachi?! You vanished out of nowhere and _I _had to go through all the trouble to find your stupid head!"

"That hurt you Bastard! Geez! I've only found a vending machine on the way and I had to buy something, you know!" The blond dobe protested.

"_Had _to?! There's thousands of vending machines all over Tokyo, you didn't _have _to get stuck in every one of them and bother me around!"

"No way! Vending machines are so fascinating!!" Naruto rebutted with childish glee. His friend looked aback deadpanned.

Only an immature dobe like him would ever…find _interesting _on something as ordinary like this. Sasuke lifted his dark-grey eyes in involuntary amusement. What a usuratonkachi…

"Ok, whatever, then choose whatever you want now and then let's go. Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us."

"Well…this, is the problem I'm facing right now." The junction of his golden eyebrows wrinkled in considerable concentration.

"Such as…?"

"Hm…I'm not sure if I should choose peach or strawberry flavor…" His fingers cupped the tanned chin pondering upon the complex problem presented.

Oh, for the sake of…

BAM.

Clack clack clack.

"Hey! I haven't decided about it yet! Why did ya have to push the button before me you bastard?! If the peach flavor tastes bad, it'll be all of your fault!"

The Uchiha smirked deviously satisfied. "If by any chance the peach flavor doesn't match with your mediocre taste on beverages, I'm sure that it'll be some way of heavenly justice brought upon your dumbass brain. So let's go." The brunet yanked hard away from the blond's standing position.

"Uh?! Err…"

"I kept looking for you for fifteen minutes all long! Stupid hyperactive monkey, can't you stay quietly in one place for some miserable minutes?!"

"Ah…huh…"

"And I even searched through all the bathrooms inside this theater! This place is gigantic! Do you have _any _idea on the huge trouble that I had just to find your dumbass head?!" He continue to stroll around, unaware of the strange discomfort of his friend.

"(clears throat embarrassed) Huh…ya know…"

"And I even got worried that you were lost or something like that, only to realize that you're all safe and healthy and was taking your _sweet _time to choose some idiotic things of soda flavor!!"

"Hey! Listen to me you Bastard!"

"WHAT!"

Naruto had already opened his mouth to give an angry response until his azure eyes enlarged considerably and he lowered his head, his face in a complete shade of ripe tomato. Sasuke logically followed his gaze.

To see their linked hands.

"Ah…eh…sorry…" The older teen immediately freed the tanned hand, flushing madly on his side. Naruto sadly missed the previous warmth that remained on his palm and hesitantly spoke:

"Uh…no problem…" He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his spiky head and continued. "It wasn't really…huh…bad…I mean, annoying…ah…"

"Really…" Some stray and rebellious fingers disobeyed Sasuke's brain and practically glued to the warm source of heat coming from the sweaty caramel colored hand, encircling timidly around the joints of them as the brunet reprimanded his stupid fingers for defying his orders.

"Well…and maybe it'd be better if we stay like this, right? The crowd is getting thicker, we may lose each other right now." And as a form of encouragement, some man bumped on Sasuke's shoulder and a woman pushed Naruto farther from his friend that, if the fingertips weren't linked to salvage the situation, they'd probably broke away after that tiring search for each other.

"Then let's go!" The blond teen curled a gigantic toothy grin and interlocked their hands, shifting away from the concentrated crowd. Sasuke genuinely smiled happily back, following obediently behind.

Until he saw a familiar blond ponytailed hair.

"_Oh, fuck…"_ This is a coincidence right? Okay, blond girls aren't exactly a common thing in Japan, but probably, this is a _very __**very **_sad coincidence…right?

Sasuke's shallow hopes dissolved into thin air when he saw more familiar forms following her around and painted swirls tattooed on her boyfriend's cheeks.

Unfortunately, it seems that Naruto also noticed them.

"Hey. Isn't that guys your friends, Sasuke-teme?" The tanned boy asked puzzled, focusing his eyes to assure his statement. "Oh, they are. Hey, let's go and say some hi to them!" He chirped cheerfully, dragging the poor brooding (already) teen along.

He's dead. Really. There's no shadow of doubt in this phrase. If they meet his current state right now, they will nag and nag and naaaaag all day long for five uninterrupted months! No, who's he kidding about. For five uninterrupted centuries! Their previous teasing didn't have any founded fact that might prove anything dirty that they were imagining but this time…they will have a feast. No joking.

However, Sasuke really, reaaaally didn't want to interrupt such comfortable and pleasant feeling that he was experiencing now. Naruto's hand was so warm and soft…he could feel the steady pulsating of his heart through the contact of their palms. Which is turning a little bit chaotic (and distressed) as they were moving closely towards his nemesis.

Decisions, decisions, decisions…

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke-san with Naruto-san right there?" Chouji pointed out in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh, so it is…hey, Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" His girlfriend waved her hand energetically at them.

In the end, while he still held hands with the sunny boy, Sasuke had carefully placed a very murderous Glare, with the wordless message of: 'don't–you–even–dare–on–insinuating–anything–about–this.' as he stood behind Naruto, glowering with all his worth.

Either they were immune to the Uchiha patented Glare ® or they were, somehow, oblivious about the entire situation, the brunet's friends chose to innocently acknowledge the duo without any underneath pretense.

"Hello!!" Ino tilted a sweet smile, seemed to be completely unaware of the 'small detail' between Sasuke and Naruto. Onyx eyes narrowed into slits _extremely _alarmed.

Maybe they _really _didn't notice under such high circulation of people. Argh…who is he trying to fool? Yamanaka had the sharpest eyes of a Hawk roaming in the sky while it snatched securely the poor rabbit meat and ravaged the bloodied remains sadistically. Especially when she has in her hands such juicy piece of gossip.

She promptly glomped the gullible blond boy, disconnecting the bronze hand from the ivory one as a consequence. "Aww…my cute orange pie! Kyaa!! So tasty! You make a fine dessert for me all day!" All of her friends simply shook their heads in mild amusement while as Sasuke…

Oh no, he did _not _grunt when he was forced to separate from the dobe. Nor did he _aimed _more daggers, knives and other sharpened objects with just the force of his Glare when he saw Ino hugging lovingly (and let's not forget the adverb _closely_) the Dumbass. Because Uchihas does not feel a pang of envy from such infuriating, irritating and unnerving settling before his eyes.

"Huh…Ino-chan, can you loose your arms a little bit? I'm…(cough), getting out of breath…" Naruto wheezed a breathless gasp. Chouji aided him out.

"Ino, Naruto-san will die from shortage of air if you continue like this. Give the poor boy some slack."

"Aww…but he's so cute! He's such a lovely teddy bear!" The blond girl widened her smile to each side of her face and asked. "Come to think about it, why are you both here? You're also entering the contest then?"

The golden spikes nodded vigorously before continuing: "How about you guys? You're also signing up for this?"

"Nah…Me, Chouji and Aburame play a different type of non-classical instrument, so we can't enter. We're here to cheer for Juugo, he's a percussionist!"

"Eh? Really? And what type of instruments do you play?" Naruto asked.

While both blonds were engaging an energetic conversation, Sasuke, obviously, could observe that this entire situation was completely anomalous. As in nobody didn't gave side glances, or insinuated anything and moreover, didn't show any type of smug satisfaction. They were only interacting normally…with a regular friendly atmosphere…

And knowing those sadists, there's nothing more _abnormal _then seeing them acting _normally_.

So…they'll probably tease him afterwards. Sasuke scoffed. Hn. Whatever, bring it out your best weapons. Like he'd let mere mortals trying outwit an Uchiha. He's prepared any time!

"I think Kakashi-sensei is calling us now, teme." Naruto said as he spotted a flash of grey hair. "Well, see you later all of you!" He waved his hand affably towards them. "Let's go Sasuke!" He interlaced his sun-kissed fingers with pale ones and strode carefree.

The brunet shot the last glower underlying memorandum of: 'and–I–won't–back–down–any–challenge–that–you–stupid–fools–may–try–to–start' before turning his back and squeezed tighter the linked hand from his.

All of Sasuke's friends just waved back simultaneously with an harmless smile on their faces until they waited the sinuous lines disappearing from their vision and Ino squealed gleefully:

"Oh my GOD, did you see that?! They were holding HAAAANDS!!" She cooed with ardent delight, (fangirl) sparkles flying around her face.

"Indeed. What I'm impressed about is that you held up the urge to mention about it in front of them." Juugo marveled out loud.

She made a disdainful snort. "Believe me or not, I know stupid Sasuke-kun enough to understand that, if I tease him a little bit at that time, the moronic 'Uchiha in denial' wouldn't touch a strand of that cute hair in the next five decades, with our most positive estimative. He's such a dummy…" They gravely nodded altogether in remembrance of their foolish friend.

"Ah…too bad I can't register such lovely moment. Now where is the camera in such convenient times…?" Ino pouted dejectedly.

Shino showed his cellphone.

"Good going Aburame!" The blond girl shrieked happily snapping her fingers. "And since we're already at it, you should send it to Big forehead's e-mail!" She rubbed her hands deviously. "Send to Hyuuga too. He'll have _the _time of his life."

Ah…the power of technology and the frightening web of gossip…never underestimate them.

* * *

"Very well, both of you." Kakashi gazed solemnly at their protégées and declared. "Now that you've entered in this competition, I'll assure you that I won't tolerate mistakes or slackness from now on. Tomorrow morning, I want you both with your schedules and your chosen scores for this contest ready. Dismissed."

* * *

Author notes: ewwwwwwww…aaaaaaargh…now this chapter was completely fluffy in every part and any kind of couple. NejiHina was cute and fluffy, SasuNaru was extreeeeeemely fluffy…bleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaargh………

I swore that I kept making faces and gagging all the time when I wrote this chapter…ewwww…

I don't know which is worse…to blush so hard while writing lemons or to gag while writing those cute things…

Oh yeah, the Hyuuga's case, uh…please re-read Chapter 13 to understand that. (readers: we hate you) Yeah, I guess…

And if you guys had already noticed, I'm returning again to the "annoying-technical-mumbo-jumbo" So yeah…time to replay the first chapters! (evil grin)

(now the author flees to her bathroom because she needs to wash out the all too sweet taste on her mouth)


	28. Walking and Growing uP

Answering the Anonymous review! (And yay! Finally someone from my nationality! :D)

To Nah: Hahahahahaha! Finalmente alguém q fala a minha língua! (cara super satisfeita) :D:D

Estranhamente, qdo eu escrevo um fic, eu penso em inglês e não sei pq, eu acho melhor escrever em inglês...(por favor, não pergunte sobre a minha maluquice...deixa p/ lá...XD) E, sim, eu adoro a língua portuguesa, mas, bizarramente, acho mais fácil escrever em inglês...oh whateva...:P

Você descobriu q eu sou brasileira no meu profile? XD Bem, agora vai ficar óbvio q sou brasileira nesse capítulo...:D Viva Villa Lobos!

Desculpa a demora p/ atualizar...:( Ultimamente a facul está finalmente me pegando (suspiro...) Mas estou tentando o máximo p/ não atrasar muito.

Bem, tbm não ajudou mto o fato q ultimamente estou meio down por causa dos últimos acontecimentos do Naruto mangá (o Sasuke é um idiota...) mas enfim...

Obrigada pelo review! :D

To Anon: Thanks for the words of encouragement! Well, here you go! One more chapter! :D

Sorry people. It's going to be a slightly boring chapter. (But it's necessary, nonetheless)

* * *

_Lesson 28 – Walking and Growing uP_

"I would like to remind you that we only have three months to perfect every measure and note of your entire list, we have to decide quickly because the deadline to show our listing is till the next week. Now, bring me all of your scores so I can decide which ones will fit with your style and time." Kakashi motioned for them to sit next to the living room table and both of his students placed their books.

"Well, let's start looking at their schedules. In the Eliminatory they are asking a Bach Prelude (1) and Fugue (2) and then a piece from the Romantic Era (3) free for your choice." The teacher raised his head to meet their eyesight. "Do you have any piece in mind about that?"

"I've never played a Bach Prelude and Fugue before." Naruto stated.

"Me too." His classmate frowned.

"I thought so. Usually I'd give this kind of score later but they are asking for you both to play, so maybe I'll pick some easier pieces." The oldest man of the trio picked a heavy book and started to play idly with his fingers. "Let's be careful on not choosing scores that you've never played before. Usually, it's easier to correct and polish something that you both have already began to play than to select something that you'll have to play from scratch. Well, and the other piece, what do you both have in your mind? You first Naruto, I already sort of know on what Sasuke will select."

"Huh…I'm thinking Chopin Etudes op. 10 no. 3 or—"

"No." The other man voiced together.

"Why not?" The blond asked befuddled.

"It's a famous piece. That means that someone else could choose it and some judges will unintentionally compare his play with yours. Not to mention that they are also used on hearing this piece from famous and much more experienced professional pianists, so they'll be influenced when you play." Sasuke intervened.

"Yes. Usually, it's better to choose something that it's not very known from the general public and then it'll force the judges to analyze it as written in the score. Not to mention that you can easily make a mistake on this piece, it's too risky." The teacher ended.

"Then…I know some Liszt and Schumann…" Naruto said.

"And how well do you play those pieces? You can answer sincerely." Kakashi asked.

"Well…huh…" There was a sheepish tensing of shoulders followed with a sheepish laugh.

"I thought so. Liszt it's not your style and you're still not ready for Schumann. Chopin is better for you. Hm…either Nocturne (4) Op. 9 no.2 or Waltz Op.64 no.2…which one you'd choose?"

"The Nocturne then…I've already finished reading the score and I don't have as many errors as the Waltz one."

"Ok." His mentor scribbled the name on a note. "Oh. I think I'll give to Naruto Bach's no. 2 and to you Sasuke, no. 3. I'll ask someone to make a copy for you and you both will start to study as soon as possible. Let's make haste on those two, because it's going to be the first score to be played." As both of the teen nodded in comprehension, the adult of the trio continued.

"Then…" Kakashi grinned knowingly to his older student. "I bet you're going to choose Liszt, right?"

"Yes. The Etudes no.5. I'm improving lately, I think I'll be able to make it till there." The brunet said.

"Alright, as long as it's fine for you." The grey-haired man proceeded to look on the list. "Then, in the Semi-final they demand a piece from the Classical era (5), one of the Romantic era again and one free for your choice. Well, Naruto, I think that your Schubert Impromptu is already fine. What do you have on mind for the free choice on score?"

"George Gershwin. All three Preludes. It's fairly short, so that's why I'm thinking on playing them all…" The blond answered.

"Hm…" There was a subtle inquiry towards Sasuke's eyes from Kakashi. The graphite eyes blinked before answering:

"He's fine. I've heard the second prelude."

Although that there was a strong concealed covers, Naruto could capture his friend's unique way of compliment his play. A surge of tepid throb resonated through his core, each constant heartbeat waved ashore his appreciative feelings.

"Then, I'm thinking giving you Chopin Etudes Op. 10 no.5. It's more a technical piece, since Schubert (6) and Gershwin concentrates more on the melodious part. Well, I'm still going to confirm with my own eyes if your Gershwin can pass my approval, since it has jazz rhythm." Kakashi concluded.

"No problem." The tanned teen grinned.

"So, and you Sasuke?"

"Probably something from Beethoven. Sonata (7)…" As the brunet tried to reviewing a mental list of his choices, Kakashi rebutted:

"Too long. There's a limit of 6 minutes each piece."

"Then…well, about the Romantic piece and the free choice, I think I'll pick up Mendelssohn Variations."

"Oh? Two in one? Since it's a pretty long score."

"Yeah."

"You've never played in front of me." And for that, the oldest man curled an eyebrow slightly staggered.

"I like Mendelssohn(8). But I know that you'd complain that I'm choosing scores that are too much ahead of my skills so I didn't mention about it for now."

His dark-haired student, then, decided to carefully turn his chin away from the stare, already sensing the signals of disapproval emanating from his teacher. The latter sighed:

"Alright…we'll talk about this later." Kakashi mumbled resolute, confirming that Sasuke won't escape from his lecture. "Then, I'm going to give you Mozart Rondo to compensate it."

"I'm not good with Mozart…" The teenager furrowed his jet black eyebrow.

"That's why I'm giving it to you. The judges don't like someone who's too limited to one type of style. They want to see that your abilities are wider than your other competitors. That's why I'm not only giving you a piece from a composer that you're not good in performing but also…" Kakashi looped a sadist grin, his fingers laced together to suspend his jaw. "I'm giving you Naruto's current Mozart Rondo."

"What??" A confused blue hue.

"WHAT?!" A slight rebellious (but definitely outraged) onyx iris.

"What? It'll do you good on hearing Naruto's play to progress your own style. Of course, I won't let you copy his performance, you'll use his Rondo as a base to build your own view of it."

"I protest." Sasuke use his oh-so-famous Uchiha Glare ®, in a foolish attempt to incinerate that vicious and unholy smirk forming on his stupid mentor's face. (We've already said that the Glare ® is ineffective against close people, man, Sasuke, don't even try it…)

"Too bad. I've already wrote on the inscription paper with _waterproof _pen so it's useless." Kakashi said in a 'wee' merry way, recoiling the Uchiha dark aura that was aiming to wring his neck.

"But then…you won't let me play the same thing afterwards, right?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"No. The Rondo is not suitable for finals, it's too easy and short for the occasion. I bet you haven't played a Mozart Sonata before, right?"

The blond student shook his head negatively in response.

"Then, I guess we'll have one more score to learn. I'm giving you this…" Kakashi pushed some papers towards Naruto. "Actually, I've been wanting for you to train it after I've returned from my trip, so it fits the occasion."

As silence filled briefly in the room, cerulean eyes roaming over the score quaintly, the teacher used this moment to show another score to Sasuke.

"And this one will be for you. Beethoven Sonata. The first movement pushes more to the technical side, so it'll be ok for you."

"Why not some of other scores that I've previously played in the past?" The brunet grabbed suspiciously while he also scanned the notes.

"It's because the other ones that I've made you train was merely used for you to improve. You're still not ready for it. Therefore, I've chosen something easier that will make you perform better. It's no use choosing complex pieces when you'll get tangled in the end. And that's why I'll want to hear your Mendelssohn afterwards." Kakashi said in a tone of finality.

The proud Uchiha grunted in response, barely acknowledging his teacher's understated sermon tuning.

"Aaaaaaah?? Look at this score!! Lot's of notes, dynamics, flats and sharps! Do you want me to die from overwork?!" A loud voice interrupted the previous solemn conversation.

"What, dobe? Already chickening out?" Sasuke's smirk was responded by a fuming cerulean glare.

"Naruto. I believe that when you signed the paper for this competition, you were fully aware of your responsibility and each obligation that you have to fulfill on succeeding it. I won't tolerate any display of immaturity or superficial attempt of improving your performance at the moment you've entered on this line." A grave voice rumbled between the teenagers and both of them deflated their battle aura with fearful respect.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." The youngest boy quickly changed his previous attitude to gaze acutely at the papers, sitting on a corner.

"Well, since I've asked Naruto primarily the other segments, I'm going to ask you first about your choices now." The artificial heterochromatic iris crinkled amusedly. "The final lets you select one piece of Classical Era, which is going to be the Beethoven Sonata, one of the Romantic Era and two from your choice. What are you going to decide then?"

"Rachmaninoff. The Etudes-Tableaux." The brunet apprentice voiced it out loud.

"Ok. I guess it's a fairly good choice. What else?" An approving nod came from the silver spiky strands.

"Well…Chopin…" Sasuke cringed when he saw the sly glint of recognition from Kakashi's eyes.

"Oh…the 'perfect' score." (readers: now **what** again…? Author: hehehehe…chapter…3…:P Alright, stop throwing tomatoes.)

"So…?" The ebony haired boy didn't want to admit his tendon of Achilles publicly.

"Well…we'll see. I'd usually refuse your idea, but who knows…what else?"

"Bartók. Romanian Folk Dances."

At the instant Sasuke declared the last statement, his mentor had widened considerably his eyes, speaking impressed:

"Really? I'd never thought…that you'd choose this type of ethnical music. The chords are using the modal style, different from the usual Romantic and Classical era, its style has heavy influences from oriental music and it's more concentrated on melody and dynamics interpretation rather on technique difficulties."

"_In other words, this music identifies better with __**Naruto's **__style…" _Kakashi contemplated with an after addendum.

"Yes. Like you've said, I thought it'd do good pick something else for a change." The graphite eyes turned to gaze from afar the retreated tanned figure.

It's all the dobe's influence. Not my fault. That's what the quirked black eyebrow uncovered from Sasuke's supposedly stoic behavior.

His students are so cute…ah, youth. Kakashi lightly shook his head sporting a badly concealed smile.

"I'll still need to hear your piece at last, until I can give stamp of my consent. Then, I guess that your case is already closed. What about you Naruto?" Sapphire eyes blinked waking outwards from his formerly concentration when he answered:

"Villa Lobos(9). Brazilian's Soul and Brazilian's Bachianas(10)."

"Oh? Where do you know about Villa Lobos?" Brazilian pieces are more widely known from Bossa-Nova or Samba and though Villa Lobos was fairly known in Japan, his pieces don't follow this trend.

"When I've started working for Jiraiya-ossan. He said that since I'm learning about different types of rhythm, it'd be beneficial to know about folkloric themes from other countries, so he introduced Villa Lobos to me."

The young mentor took several seconds to absorb Naruto's information until he smiled fondly.

"Oh. Jiraiya-dono. Of course. I should have thought about that." A heartfelt chuckled bubbled from Kakashi's mouth while he continued. "But Brazilian Soul is an _extremely _difficult score. Technically, rhythmically and melodically speaking. Will you be able to do it?"

The golden unruly head cocked to one side considering the question after responding:

"I think I can. In any case, sensei can hear it out and analyze it afterwards, right?"

"Ok. What else? For the Romantic piece then."

"Huh…Scriabin(11) Nocturne for left hand."

"Ah…no…" Kakashi's negative response.

"Huh…then, Brazilian's Bachianas…?"

"That too…no good."

"Both of them tilts too much on the melody part, usually, you should look for a piece that have a good balance between technique and melodious part." Sasuke supplied the incomplete information.

Naruto was opening a mouth in a comprehended 'Ah' when Kakashi intervened.

"Actually…maybe it's not a bad idea."

Huh? Their bewildered expression plastered on their face.

"Brazilian's Soul it's a difficult piece, I think we can choose two more lyrical style to compensate. And since both of them are short, I can talk to the coordinators and see if they can bend the rules a little."

"Really?" Naruto voiced hesitant.

"Yes. But that means you'll have one more score to study through and through instead. I'm going to give you Bartók's Román Tánc for you, since this one is more a technical music. You'll be able to make it then, right?"

"But…isn't this piece…Sasuke's?" The tanned teen mumbled.

"Yep. Well, let's think that you guys are trading styles for now…just like he'll be playing your Mozart Rondo!" His teacher showed another thin book towards the blond.

Naruto scanned over the sheet and grimaced once again. God…there's a lot of strange chords, flats, double flats, sharps, double sharps…geh…what the hell is thi—

"So. I guess that when you're complaining about Mozart you still hadn't seen the worse yet, huh dobe?" There was a wide uplift tilt on one of the edge from Sasuke's mouth, while he followed the sapphire eyes' trail. The blond only sighed in response.

"Naruto? Is there any question you'd want to ask about it?" Kakashi asked.

Too many. A few. Every beginning have a rocky start, the fastest shortcut is always to face it forward, with good amount of labor and time.

_No more turning back._

"I'm fine." Naruto answered steadily. Both of the other men presented in the room smiled satisfied, their chest pouring its pride from the determined and secure bleu color.

"Alright. Train a little the scores that we've chosen, I want to make sure that I've decided it correctly. Although the new pieces you may only concentrate the first pages, just to make sure. I want to hear it on Wednesday, before Kurenai's class." The teacher spoke.

"Yes." The young men answered with a considerate bow towards their mentor.

* * *

The list followed along:

(AN: I'm going to put the youtube links to ease the understanding for each piece)

.

**Uzumaki Naruto:**

_Eliminatory_

- Johann Sebastian Bach: Praeludien and Fugen no. 2

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_QNag3lFH73g

- Frédéric Chopin: Nocturne Op. 9 no.2

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_YGRO05WcNDk

_Semi-Final_

- Franz Schubert: Impromptu Op. 90 no. 2

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_-3WWZQyPs30

- Frédéric Chopin: Etüdes Op. 10 no. 05

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_g0V1rr-t48w

- George Gershwin: Piano Preludes

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_JSDUW8PhK7A

_Final_

- Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Sonata in C Major K. 330, 1st and 2nd movement

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_dd7Q7vhNB-I

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_oQzp-N6IUs

- Alexander Scriabin: Nocturne no. 9 (Left Hand)

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_w8FaPBEN8Uk

- Béla Bártók: Két Román Tánc (Romanian Dance) Op. 8a

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_mUtEJFmhz0E

- Villa Lobos: Choro no. 5, Alma Brasileira (Brazilian's Soul)

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_sqsqyLDzjmI

- Villa Lobos: Bachianas Brasileiras no. 4, Prelúdio I

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_tywBXGeM-OQ

.

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

_Eliminatory_

- Johann Sebastian Bach: Praeludien and Fugen no. 3

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_Tw-0PRovMU8

- Franz Liszt: Etüdes no. 5 in La Major, La Chasse

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_3RloBbt7rs

_Semi-final_

- Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Rondo in D, KV 485

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_iCBCyYyU0E0

- Felix Mendelssohn: Variations Serieuses, Op. 54

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_twFzdX8eNCI

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_I8-3E55pYwg

_Final_

- Ludwig Van Beethoven: Piano Sonata Op. 2 no. 1 1st and 2nd Movement

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_u12wQ0jTjF4

- Frédéric Chopin: Polonaise in A-flat major, Op. 53

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_KZGi49Bnghs

- Béla Bártók: Romanian Folk Dances

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_cW4AHmTzyMo

- Sergei Rachmaninoff : Etüde-Tableaux Op.39 No.5

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_sh-iSmudNgA

* * *

The placid rays from the sun painted endearingly her long dark blue locks, enriching each strand with golden highlights as the soft wind fluttered her hair in smooth waves. The young woman stood on the isle in front of the large opened window, the back of her hand clasping her delicate oval chin, her fair skin contrasting beautifully with her ebony locks as her light colored lavender eyes were in pensive mode.

Most of the men, when meeting Hyuuga Hinata positioned in such moment would sigh dreamily about how the young beauty was practically a painted masterpiece. However, her friends Naruto and Shikamaru already sensed her depressed lines behind that calm perspective.

"Wuzzup Hinata-chan?" The blond asked.

A sigh. A rather angsty one, over that. Both of the men exchanged frightened looks.

"Anything wrong?" The spiky brunet added.

Another sigh. Followed with a shadowed aura roaming around her body.

Oh man…the apocalypse is coming now! Dead bodies will roll over their coves and the sky will dye in red when Hyuuga Hinata can manage to have such wretched aura!

"It's about Neji-niisan." She exhaled another dejected breath and continued. "You know…about the current Tokyo's competition that it's holding right now, right?"

"Yeah, the one we're participating, right?" Both of her friends confirmed.

"Yes…you know the fact that no member of the Hyuuga clan, except for the head family and its heirs, can't participate in such competitions right?"

"Neji was complaining about it?" Naruto grumbled.

"No…actually, I am." Hinata shook her dark hair smiling despondently. "I wanted to Neji-niisan to participate you know…He deserves it."

"But then, why are you so depressed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Neji-niisan is so nice…he said that he doesn't need to go since I'd represent both of our efforts, he'd be fine." Another sigh.

"Eh…really…" They rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly.

"But I don't want that." An uncharacteristic frown portrayed on her features. "I want Neji-niisan in this competition, I know that he wants too, though he doesn't want to complicate the problems inside the Hyuuga for me. Seriously, why does he have to be so _stubborn_?" She mumbled to herself.

"Life…never was supposed to be an easy ride, Hinata." The laidback boy grumbled back.

"He's nice. Like you've said yourself, Hinata-chan. He wants to protect you, in the end." Naruto continued.

"But…I don't want that." Her lips gave another obstinate pout. "Neji-niisan doesn't need to sacrifice himself anymore. And this year would be worthwhile, he'd compete with a lot of gifted violinists, like Sai-san and Sabaku-san."

"Hm…yeah, I understand your feelings Hinata-chan. To drive yourself further! The rival spirit! To measure your ability with other talented people on the field! The thrill of seeing if the fruits of your labor were worthwhile!" The sunny blond grinned.

"Right, right?! You know what I mean!" The young girl crossed her fingers with gleeful comprehension.

"But you both know that we can't help anything about it, as long as Neji-san attends with his surname Hyuuga." The pineapple-haired teen rolled his eyes, cutting their cheerful disposition in half. For a moment.

Until he saw something glinting dangerously on the pastel purple eyes. The same look that he always saw when the blue hue was prepared to do a _very _mischievous prank.

"You said…as long as Neji-niisan continues to use his name Hyuuga…right?" Hinata grinned (yes, the verb 'grin' because this time she's definitely reflecting Naruto's smile) impishly towards her friend.

"Yeah…what of it?" Shikamaru replied with _huge _apprehension on his hazel eyes.

"Naruto-kun…do you have Uchiha-san's cellphone number…?"

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Prelude: Pft. I can't believe that I haven't thought about that before. Pre, the usual prefix for "before" duh. Which means that this piece is usually a…huh, "snack" for a bigger score afterwards, so this piece is short. Kill me now because I haven't foreseen such obvious thing.

(2) Fugue: This term is usually used on the Baroque era (Bach, Vivaldi, etc.), a composition that has more than two voices on the score and usually the first voice introduces, than the second voice repeats after him with the same melody but maybe not the same chord and so on, as a chain.

(3) Romantic era: (1815 – 1910) The Romantic era in music, that strangely doesn't fit with the Romanticism in the Literature…(readers: ARGH! You're not giving Literature class right now!) Huh…why not? Ok…maybe no. The romantic era in music is where most of the music started to express their feelings as well exploring better all the possibilities inside the music aside the usual tonal mode. They introduced some of the ethnical style, but nothing really great. Some composers will turn more to the rhythmical attention though they won't go so far. Some of the most prominent composers in this era are: Liszt, Chopin, Mendelssohn, Wagner, Tchaikovsky, Schumann, Brahms, Dvorak and soooo more.

(4) Nocturne: Nocturne, the term of "nighttime" in French, is well, composed for…yeah, you guessed. Most of them (most of them, not all) have more calm pieces and melancholic, choosing more on the lyrical side above technical difficulties.

(5) Classical era: (1730 – 1820) The Classical era of music, thanks the gods, also coincides with the neo-classicism in the architecture, this way we won't feel confused by two similar terms but different eras like the Romantic era. The Neo-classicism liked to remind again our roots on Greek style, such as their high columns sustaining the triangular architrave…(readers: ARGH! You're not seriously talking about architecture NOW?!) What? I like to see on how everything gets together, on how the pompous style of music _surely_ fit with the type of architecture of that time and also their literature…Aaaanyways. Yeah, Classical era equals, mostly, Mozart and Beethoven. Schubert too, though he's in the middle between Classical and Romantic era. XD End of story.

(6) Schubert Impromptu op.90 no.2: Well, this music also is difficult in terms of technique, there are two main parts, the first and the third, which is repetition of the first calls for rapid _flawless _motion of fingers, the second and forth asks to be accurate on playing the chords, but he still asks more the lyrical point than the technical point. Oh yeah, Impromptu is the type of score where, well, it sounds rude to say it, but when the composer have nothing to do, inspiration comes and he creates this piece. Sort of.

(7) Sonata: Huh…according to Wikipedia (yeah, I've never really paid attention on the names of what I've been playing on the score) whereas Cantata the singer use the score to, huh, duh, _sing, _Sonata is a piece where the instrument can sing. (quirks eyebrow)

(8) Mendelssohn: Ok, this composer, I bet that not many people know this name, but I'm **extremely **sure that everybody had heard his music before. You know, the famous, famous music used on weddings after the "yes, yes, you may kiss the bride."? Yep, that one.

(9) Villa Lobos: Well, this composer is from the 20th century. His style is…well, he likes to use a lot of different styles, I can't define him. And he also likes to mixture typical brazilian folk music with vanguard and rhythmical style of that century. I've heard that he'd never played piano before even though he created quite of number of scores for this instruments, but I'm not sure about this hoax. Anyways, let's hear some fun facts…Well, at that time, the cubism was being introduced, many artists liked to breach over the traditions of perspective, rules in poems and sorts, so many of Brazilians artist who were influenced in France and many other foreigner countries came back to their home country determined to also make their revolution in art. They introduced "The Week of Modern Art" to the general public in a famous downtown Theater in São Paulo.

Well, just imagine when people are used to see…I dunno, Leonardo da Vinci and hear Mozart will suddenly see Picasso and hear huh…Béla Bártók. For example. Yeah, they weren't very enthusiastic about it. Raw tomatoes and other things were small snack to them as well as booing and unappreciative yells. However, poor Villa Lobos, at that time had an infection on his toe, had to use a slipper on his foot and another one with shoe. The public, thinking that he was mocking them and trying to be revolutionary, booed him even further and the press was relentless. Only after the end of this week they realized about this small mistake. Poor poor Villa Lobos…XD

(10) Bachianas: Is a neologism created by Villa Lobos about a new style and nominee of his scores. 'Bach' (yeah, now it's pretty obvious his influences) and 'Ianas' is a general naming suffix in the Portuguese language. Hence, Bachianas is: Brazilian's music in Bach style. XD Whoa. Not sure about this part, I've followed my logic. You can correct me if I'm wrong.

(11) Scriabin: A Russian composer from…heeeh, he didn't live a lot in this world huh? 1871 to 1915. Died before the 1st World War? Lucky guy…Anyways! Yeah, although he lived in the 20th century, his style often resembles a modern Chopin, though caring also on the rhythmical counterpart. I guess that's all…oh yeah! Naruto's piece, he only uses the left hand, but he's required to sound like that he's using both hands (the melody and the one who'll follow him), that's the trick of this music.

* * *

GIGANTIC author notes:

Huh…first, I'd like to inform that, sadly, this part I won't be merciful and huh…I heavily advise you guys to hear each music…:P 'Cuz I'll mention each part and it'll be important as they fit their styles and, believe me or not, it'll help on the story development.

And sadly, that's roughly how Piano Competitions works. At least as something important as this type of contest that involves the whole Japan. Actually…if it was _really_ from the whole country, it was supposed to be even more extended but huh…I don't want to bore you guys so much…

It was…kinda complicated to choose their music…Because, if I had to choose only by their style…they would be, long ago, eliminated at the first round…XD Like Kakashi had said, they both have to cover their basics and then polish your own skill…In other words, Naruto have the obligation to choose some more technical music and Sasuke some more melodious ones…aaaargh, what a headache…

And yes…I think you guys must be imagining: oh, so you're going to do build Shikamaru's and Suigetsu's repertoire too, right? I would say, yeah…supposedly, but naaaaah…give the poor author some slack…k, thks, bye…


	29. Morphing

Author notes: Sorry people…long response to a reviewer from my country…of course I'm going to babble a lot with her!

To Nah: XD Bem, Sasuke sendo idiota já tá virando algo...digamos, ele não sendo um total estúpido seria estranho. Eu _ainda _tenho uma _leve _esperança q ele tá dobrando o Madara. _Leve. _Bem...(suspiro) pelo menos no anime compensa tendo muitos fan-service do Naruto de peito nu, então, quem sou eu p/ reclamar...? ;P (se bem q acabou no cap. 75...mas pelo menos pudemos ver o sorriso maroto do Naruto qdo ele enganou o Teuchi pra comer mistura de ramen!)

Eu? Faço facul de Desenho Industrial! Yay! É uma faculdade q tem pouca prova e...muitos trabalhos pesados...(shiver) (Tudo a ver com música não? XD) Vc faz o q? Parece alguma coisa q tem mto a ver com teoria...Direito? Jornalismo? Psicologia? Huuum...q mais? História? Letras? Filosofia? Física? Huuum...Teologia? Sociologia? Administração? Economia? Peraew q eu acerto algum dia!

Eu procurei fanfic brasileiro só uma vez, do estilo: "Ah bem, não tenho nada p/ fazer mesmo...vamos ver." E não é q tem uns decentes? Mas toda vez q eu leio em Português eu ficava...: (twitch eyebrow) "Bizarro...não tô acostumada em ler em portuga..." Então eu parei com isso.

Q bom q vc gostou do Impromptu! XD Eu tbm toco essa partitura!

Ah é! Vc mencionou sobre SasuNaru ser Cannon. Sinceramente...? Não vai ser aquela coisa _evidente _como a gente quer, mas...nunca se sabe. Yah.

Oh! Vc tá lendo outros fanfics meus? Quais? Comente algum dia...XD (não aqui, claro!)

Bjos!

Sem mais delongas...O capítulo:P

Without any further ado...the chapter :P

And I'll answer your reviews...after I take my deserved nap...

* * *

_Lesson 29 – Morphing_

He was currently training; the irritating passage that he kept making the same mistake was nagging him to repeat it until he could surpass such dirt. The whole room was surrounded by trainee notes and measures, therefore, it was quite a coincidence of fate that Sasuke managed to capture an insistent ringing echoing from his cellphone.

The brunet momentarily halted his playing to pick it up, seeing that strangely the one who was giving the incoming call was the usual bothersome dobe. Though it was rare that he would call for any fathomable reason.

"Yeah, dobe?" He heard an indignant huff from the other side of the line.

"The first thing you do after I call you is to insult me that way. What's the matter with you teme?" Sasuke curled a sardonic smirk and continued the issue.

"Fine…usuratonkachi." He paused, already practically imagining the blond making a petulant pout. "Is there any problem that you want to talk about it?"

"Huh…not me, exactly. Wait, I'm passing the phone." Bewildered, the Uchiha heard some shuffling and mumbles on the background.

"Ah…huh…good afternoon Uchiha-san." A pleasant smooth feminine voice greeted him.

"Good afternoon Hyuuga-san." Sasuke answered politely, lifting an eyebrow in momentary incomprehension.

"Well…Uchiha-san…you're close friends to Neji-niisan, right?"

"Yes…" And so? The teen heard an inhale of air and the girl squeaked out:

"I…I want to inscribe him in the current annual Tokyo's competition on violin."

"I thought that members of the Hyuuga clan that don't belong to the main branch aren't allowed to enter in competitions."

"Yes. That's why…I am going to make a fake ID to him."

All the men presented around paused completely baffled from the absurd words that Hinata just spat out, their jaws completely slacked.

"I'm going to create a new name, but I'd need some of his documents, his photo and…ah, well, his repertoire too."

"…" Sasuke rubbed his temples, measuring her declaration. "Hyuuga-san, such decision involves a great amount of considerable issues, you shouldn't make such actions lightly. Wouldn't it be better if you could discuss with Neji about this?"

At this moment, he heard another huff from Hinata (which sounded terribly alike with a certain stubborn dobe) that made the brunet look at his gadget slightly apprehended, and her voice resonated more steady and firm:

"I've already talked about this with Neji-niisan, but he wouldn't back down. That's why…I'm going to do this on my own."

Sasuke didn't intend to be too discourteous, though, for Neji's sake, he rebutted directly.

"You mean, _hiding _from him."

"Hi-hiding…? Huh…eh…n-not…hi-hiding…" The young girl answered shyly.

"Hinata, if your cousin is insisting that he shouldn't engage inside the competition, it'd be extremely rude that you'll do it without his consent. Even though your intentions wanted to be beneficial to him, he wouldn't like that you forced on to him." Shikamaru said, barging in.

"Nara-san's opinion are correct in this aspect, also, I don't think Neji would appreciate your efforts because he doesn't want to give you unnecessary troubles inside your family. As his long term friend, I know that whatever decision Neji would make, he has strong reasons to do so."

"But…" Hinata tried to interject until she sighed and mumbled dejectedly. "I can protect myself inside there _really fine_, thank you very much."

Another stunned wind howled between the young men from the small outburst coming from the usual serene girl.

"Teme…" Naruto caught his cellphone from the delicate fingers and continued. "Yeah, Neji's have good reasons to stand on his ground. But, y'know, Hinata-chan also is as stubborn as your friend there." The blond grinned as he patted playfully the brunette's hair.

"Hn. Like some dobe I know."

"I'm not! And don't change the subject you bastard! However…well, of course, I don't understand Neji as well like you, since I've only met him recently while you knew him for a looong time…but…I also believe that Neji want to enter in this competition, right?"

"Whether he wants to, or not, he—"

"And yes, he won't do that, for Hinata-chan's sake. But we should push him to the side…that he really wants, don't you think?"

"Naruto…"

"'sides, Hinata-chan here, like she already mentioned before, doesn't want his protection. And _Neji _isn't the one who's guilty; the all-so-powerful Hyuuga Heiress is the one who'll take the blame for it! If anything bad happens, since she's at the pinnacle of that weirdo society, they probably won't give a harsh punishment for her. And I also believe that Hinata will manage herself inside her clan just fine, right?"

Cerulean eyes gazed fondly as the young beauty widened a gigantic thankful smile.

"So…can you consider her idea seriously, and decide what'll be for the best of all of you? I mean…Neji is our friend, right? Above knowing his choices, you want to help him on what he really desired to do…right? Sasuke…" Oh god, he could practically envision the infamous blue puppy eyes from the other side of the phone. Now the Uchiha was _extremely thankful _that he wasn't there to witness such expression. He didn't develop sufficient immune protection against it.

Hearing a contemplative silence instead of any tentative rebuttal, Hinata took the phone from the tanned hands and assured:

"Uchiha-san, I'll bear all the responsibilities and consequences if anything happens there. I'll be fine, I swear it. Help Neji-niisan…please?"

Another evil disciple of doom. The usuratonkachi must have been doing seminars and lectures about how to convince innocent bystanders with the wicked magnifying teary eyes and the horrifying pleading longing tone.

"…Fine. What should I do?"

Sasuke covered his ears at once when he heard cheerful shrilling shouts with commemorative bouncing noises while a laidback voice grumbled in the background:

"Uchiha, you're spoiling Naruto." Shikamaru's declaration made the stoic teenager want to immediately grunt indignantly back.

What! He's not _spoiling _the Dobe! He's…he's…alright, maybe he complied a _little bit _too _easily_ the dumbass.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn." He frowned in a tentative begrudging attitude.

"Well…like I've said, do you have a recent photo so I can place on the admission papers and some documents…"

"Since it's already decided you guys will engage this lunatic idea, I have no choice but to join in and minimize the disaster…huh…" Shikamaru rubbed his head troubled. "Give me some documents so I can make counterfeits about them. Put a new name and signature and all."

"How you're going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Photoshop." The ponytailed brunet answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Then, if you have a lot of his written texts among other things so I can analyze his calligraphy, it'll be good to fake a new signature afterwards."

"That only leaves with the choice of his music then…" Hinata said.

"I know some of them, since Neji performed sometimes so I could evaluate it. And others I trained with him. How many scores it's required to play?"

"One from Bach in the eliminatory, three on the semi-final and three on the final, free-choice, Romantic and Classical or Baroque era." The Hyuuga heiress answered.

"The ones I have in mind are not enough to fill all gaps. But I'll find some more that fits with his style. As for the photo and documents, I know where auntie Hyuuga would put such things." Sasuke followed.

"I appreciate the considerable work and time that you'll sacrifice for helping us. I hope it won't be too meddlesome to you…"

"Hn." The short-haired brunet grunted back dismissively.

"Yeah! Thanks Sasuke!" A sunny voice shouted directly to his eardrums.

"Hn. You're too loud, usuratonkachi." Despite the taunting remark, the aristocratic features lifted a satisfied smile.

"Bah! You're a real jerk, teme!" The blond retorted by reflex, without any genuine degenerative pretense.

"Then, we'll meet again this Saturday in the theatre where they are holding the enrolment for the contest. Is such timing will fit on your schedule then, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Yeah! Then, plan on 'Entering Neji into cool competition' will commence!"

Naruto fisted his hands upwards as the young girl clapped her hands joyfully.

"Yes!"

"So troublesome…" Poor Shikamaru and his upcoming headache.

* * *

Gaara stared quite taken aback to his usual hyperactive partner bouncing all over the room. Naruto was flipping the new score carefree, humming tunelessly some weird music (and considering that he's a pianist…he shouldn't sing so horribly since he has good hearing senses…). Probably the blond was currently in such high spirits that he didn't bother to sing properly and save the red-haired ears from that disastrous calamity.

Although the recently chosen piece made them stumble some incorrect parts here and there, Naruto didn't seem to feel any resentment about it, diligently amending each chord or bad performed measure with untroubled face. Gaara had to admit that even _he _was being pulled by such waves, entering inevitably inside the blue ocean.

It was the first time for the violinist that he went into someone else's pace, following the rhythm and idea from his companion as he could even feel his mood lifting up. Even Chopin Nocturne, that they revised afterwards, didn't acquire the usual somber expression, resulting into a neutral stance.

"Heeh…somehow, time had passed quicker than the last training days, huh?" Naruto declared as they repeated the last part that still had some dirt to eliminate.

The other teen lifted his shaved eyebrow towards the blond, his thoughts wandered at last on what kind of peculiar reason made him want to pair up with such energetic ball. Their behaviors didn't fit…even though the tanned man was an astounding pianist…

"Naruto."

"Hm?" The latter asked while he organized the papers.

"You're aware about the contest in Tokyo this year right?"

"Yep. So?"

"Most of the pieces for violin need a pianist as an accompanier and although it's not required to bring your own since they provide some, I'd prefer if you could…" The emerald eyes paused.

"Help you out? No problem. Which pieces?" Naruto beamed back.

"Four. Two semi-final and final. Since we're already training Nocturne, I'll insert that and also today's Beethoven. Here's the other two." Gaara offered, showing the sheets.

"Ok! Let's try it out for the next week then." He answered, while his cobalt eyes shuffled over the pages.

"You're…not participating inside this contest too?" Gaara inquired as the blond blinked back.

"Yeah, I am but…it's fine, I'll make it." A sudden revealing of blinding toothy grin, as the violinist resumed to place his instrument on the case.

Until both of them were already at the door to give the farewells, the auburn-haired man breathed out:

"There's something I've always wondered…"

"?"

"Why are you helping me, anyways?" The brooding teen glanced suspiciously at the bewildered expression. "And I'm not only talking about the training but also…"

"Well…" The tanned boy mumbled hesitantly back. "I…" He traced silently the fine scar lines on his cheek, the color of sky flying away into a distant memory.

"It's because I feel…that we have some kind of same pain." He scratched his golden hair awkwardly. "Weird huh?"

"…No." Gaara spelled slowly its word.

"Eh…really?"

"Yes. Somehow, I feel the same way."

"And why…?" The source of your pain…?

His green eyes darkened in soil remembrance, his body turned slightly on half hiding his thoughts. "…father."

"I see…hm." Naruto gazed hazy at the clouds soaring behind the windows. "It's also my father, you know. Foster father, I mean."

"But you're better."

"Yes, that's why I also want to push you away from the well. Because no one deserves to be there. And…somehow, your father…your loneliness, is deeper."

"Naruto." His sharp voice halted the blond's thoughts.

"Huh, yeah?"

"See you next week." Gaara grumbled, as he turned his back behind.

* * *

"Be careful dobe, don't stumble." Sasuke smirked while he yanked the back of his friend's cloth to maintain Naruto's standing position.

"Hmph." The latter balanced his feet, playfully jerking away the ivory hand with a slap.

"Naruto-kun! Uchiha-san! We're here!" Hinata waved as the boys reunited the groups to make their…illicit conference.

"Alright, the documents are good, there's enough material to copy his writing style, I think it'll be fine." Shikamaru checked over the things and continued. "I'll go to some lan house and make the alterations, and then we'll have to print it in high resolution. I'll look for such type of stores afterwards…"

"There's no need for that in this part. We have the proper machine in the Hyuuga compounds in case we want to make invitations and all sorts. And luckily, we also live nearby." The long-haired girl smiled back. Naruto and Shikamaru just stared back deadpanned.

Rich people…

"Alright…and then, what kind of name do you have in mind to substitute in it?"

_Shiromi Neji _(1)

"Wow…is this the name you came up to your cousin?! Hinata-chan, I'm so disappointed with you…That's such a _lame _name!" The blond spoke absent-mindedly.

Hinata carried on with her serene measured smile, until she voiced with cold deathly aura surrounding her:

"Naruto-kun…it is in these immemorial times that I'll have to remind you that I'm a black belt in karate and I won't hesitate to use my skills, okay?"

Poor boys shivered terrified, not daring to risk on saying any faltering word that may provoke her wrath. They settled to quietly obeying her orders…

Falsifica—or better, the great and noble plan of entering Hinata's beloved cousin in the contest, the necessary papers were already out, warm, directly from the oven. Now…the only point left to do was:

"It is necessary that the physical person itself be presented to show the inscription papers, lady."

The Hyuuga's face faltered in despondent desperation as Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well…guess we forgot about this small detail."

"When your cousin is ready to bring out the papers, we'll accept it. Next!"

"But wait! What if the participant fell infirmed and couldn't show in time? You should have considered about this part!" Naruto tried to bend the rules.

"That's why we gave one week to sign in. If your cousin couldn't come in this extended period of time, he can try it out next time. Neeeext…" The man mumbled as he dismissed the teenagers, shaking his hand.

A loud hiccup punctuated in the middle of the group, as everybody turned their heads to gaze at the young girl cupping her hands to her face.

"But…but…Neji-niisan…poor Neji-niisan, he had a weak constitution and always had constant pangs of bronchitis for all over his life! He couldn't even play ball with me in the time we were mere children and he would cough, suffering from lack of air, even though he always made a huge effort to comply our games…ah, distant memories…" She whispered in saddened nostalgia, her long silky strands of starless night pearled and illuminated the huge teardrops gathering around her face. At this moment, everyone in vicinity stared captivated, her mesmerizing beauty matched as a breathtaking vision of perfect woman in tragedy, grandiose and unblemished.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had never heard such absurd convincing lies before, the theatrical act felt so real that Hinata deserved a prize for that.

She continued.

"However…at the moment he finally found a miraculous doctor that may cure his condition, the gears of fate have conspired against him as the only available schedule would be in this crucial week. Oh, the long suffering surgery…the long days of convalescence…" Each tear moved the audience, her trembled voice shook their hearts, melting any kind of stony soul.

"And yet, poor Neji-niisan craved so much to be in this competition, this wondrous momentum where all esteemed musicians will gather to show the melodious song, he wanted to be on par with phenomenal time and entrusted me to fulfill his dreams, and though I'd move mountains, rivers to aid him…I'd never imagine that I'd encounter such distressing obstacle and disappoint him…Oh, Neji-niisan…I failed you…" Her milky colored hands hid her anguished face, hiccups muffing her thwarted feelings.

At this point, _everybody _were giving dirty looks at the poor coordinator sitting on the table, mumbling; "It's just some papers, man…" or "Poor girl…" or "What an ogre…" and other glares.

"A-alright, alright! Give it to me! Won't make a big difference an added name or less…" He grumbled as he grabbed forcibly the papers from her hand.

"Oh…thank you…thanks…I'd never imagine that you'd hear my poor laments…you're a kind soul…"

"Uh…" The old man blushed slightly from her compliment and spoke. "Alright, young lady, it's not a good reason to cry for over small things alright? Now cheer up."

"Thank you." Hinata dragged her flabbergasted friends outside the line swiftly, Sasuke following behind.

"Ah well…I'd never thought that faking inside the Hyuuga compounds would be so efficient today." The young girl beamed brightly, any residue of tear completely washed away.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hm…?" She asked strolling untroubled.

"You're scary…" The teal eyes widened considerably astonished.

"Oh, silly Naruto-kun, why would you assume about something like that…?" The brunette giggled impishly, before declaring afterwards. "Besides, I had great stimulus and inspirational guides to help me out, after all."

"Really? Who?" The blond asked curiously.

"Who else. The most famed prankster of all era from our school. Widely known for his crazy tricks and even crazier escapades. In other words…" Shikamaru muttered amused.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Both of them chanted together steadly, one with a wide smile on her face and the other one shaking his head.

The sun-kissed face gawked back, utterly stunned. Sasuke patted the spiky mop of hair.

"So I guess that you should start revaluating your influences over your friends as a hazardous point then, huh, usuratonkachi?"

For once, Naruto had never agreed so much on Sasuke's opinion now.

* * *

Before they could rest and return to their houses, the blond still waited for Gaara to come and sign his inscription papers, as they also planned to meet at the theatre. Hinata excused herself to go to the toilet, as all the boys awaited behind.

Sasuke had to admit that he was slightly intrigued to know the strange violinist that shook his friend so negatively lately. However, the pineapple-haired brunet asked suspiciously to his blond friend:

"Naruto, are you _sure _that here is the appointed place?"

"Yeah, I said to him; 'meet me in front of the male bathroom of the first floor', right? Huh, why are you guys running your hands on your face?"

The Dumbass, obviously, forgot that there were _three _bathrooms on the floor, as Sasuke and Shikamaru went ahead to look for Naruto's violinist. According to the description of the laidback boy and the stupid dobe, the teenager had red hair, a kanji of "Love" on the forehead, didn't have eyebrows and his face were smeared with dark circles around the eyes. Sounded like a figure really hard to be ignored, and could stand easily on the crowd.

And he also seemed to be an incompatible personality with Naruto. Why, for any strange reason, would his friend get involved with that kind of person? Sasuke wondered, as he continued to search fruitlessly.

A dreadful sensation followed with an irritating strident noise hugged (he preferred the term _molested_) him from behind, out of the blue:

"Sa-su-ke-kuunnn!!" The brunet inwardly sighed, trying in vain, to invalidate that this **nightmate**…was real.

Unleveled red hair? Check. Irritating thick glasses? Check. Her…nauseatingly amends of…meat, insistently rubbing on his back trying to convey a seducing pose?

He cringed his teeth…check.

Karin, the hormonal and rabid crazy fangirl.

"Remove your hands now, it's uncomfortable." His low baritone voice grumbled annoyed, trying to extract her slimy arms from him.

"Aww…Sasuke-kun is shy, I know! And I'm so touched! I bet that you came here, searching for me since you know that today is my subscribing for this contest day!" She purred contently, approaching her face near his, as the Uchiha had conveniently placed a hand to block in the middle.

Wasn't today supposed to be only violin enrolment for this contest? Only violin, flute wasn't included inside, right?

The onyx eyes captured at the table where everybody was signing in, the papers written: Violin contestants here and…Flute contestants…there…

Oh hell…someone help him now…the brunet walked broodingly away from Karin, even though she followed happily and obliviously after him.

Maybe he should go straight to the male bathroom. At least in that place she wouldn't be allowed to enter, right?

* * *

Fingers laced behind, a protruding lip stubbornly sulking at his standing position and a _huge _bump on his obnoxious golden hair, the tanned teen waited for any recognizable sign.

"Feh. He didn't need to punch so heavily on my head, that Bastard." Naruto muttered as he felt the wound throbbing it painfully.

"Naruto-san! What a pleasant coincidence! I've been trying to look for you all over this week!" A new voice resonated near him.

"Eh? Sai! Oh, you're also going to enter in this contest?" The blond teen patted friendly on his friend's back, as the pale-skinned brunet continued:

"Yes, and actually, you know that most of violin pieces needs an accompanier, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'd be honored if you could help me out in this competition, Naruto-san."

"Well…I think it wouldn't be too troublesome, after all, generally those pieces are easier than piano solo…" Naruto contemplated out loud.

"Great! Then—"

"Sorry, but I don't think he can." Shikamaru came back, scratching the back of his neck.

"Huh? Why not, Shika? Ow…" The sun-kissed face frowned when his friend knocked teasingly his head and muttered:

"Naruto. I've already found Sabaku-san, he's waiting for you at the other toilet. Also, you already have Sabaku-san's scores to train, _your _scores from _your _contest to evaluate, some of them you'll have to start training from scratch, you shouldn't grab anything you can and strain yourself in the end. It won't do you any good."

"But…Sai is my friend!" The blond teen replied back.

"Ah…it's ok, Naruto-san, if you're that busy." The short-haired brunet smiled collectedly.

"But…"

"Nara-san is correct about this, I wouldn't want to impose so much if you won't have the time. And I also care for your health."

"Sai…" Naruto mumbled, deeply moved.

"Because, also, I read in a book, your physical condition needs to be in a good shape if you desire good outcomes in sexual intercourses." Poor Shikamaru didn't even had the time to block such dirty words.

"Sai!" The poor cherry-colored face _quickly_ changed his gratitude feelings afterwards.

"And I _do _care for your well-being. This is part of friendship, right, Naruto-san?" The sapphire eyes blinked owlishly at the…ordinary response, and answered kindly.

"Right…then, are you sure you won't need my help?"

"Yes, I can call other pianists to help me out."

"But it's kinda…unfair, not being able to help you…after all, you helped me so much before…" Naruto sighed, depressed.

"Very well…how about we watch a movie someday after the competition then?" Sai suggested, the LPNVM members rang alarming bells inside their heads.

"Movie?" He cocked his spiky golden head to one side, the enigmatic smile didn't subside from the pale face.

"Yes. Only a movie. You wouldn't mind, right?"

"Ok…if it's only a movie…" Naruto consented hesitantly.

Shikamaru lifted his chocolate eyes heavenward. Time to call a new assembly and plan on meddling Sai's next attempt on thwarting Naruto's virgin mind.

* * *

After long hours exhaustively training violin uninterruptedly, Neji placed aside to check on his cousin name on the long list of contestant on the competition. He smiled fondly as he found her name swiftly, got concerned about Danzo Sai and Sabaku Gaara written name included inside and paused…

When he saw someone named _Shiromi Neji._

"WHAT?!" The maids inside the Hyuuga house jumped startled when they heard an atypical yell inside the living room that echoed throughout the quarters.

Hinata's in trouble now.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Shiromi Neji: Well…I don't know if such surname really exist in Japan, but 'Shiro' means white, 'mi', or reading correctly, 'me' means eye, in other words, White eye. Also means, if we read differently…(sly grin) you can read as Byakugan. Heh. Oh. Neji means screw.

* * *

Author notes: Have I already told ya that the conversation between Naruto and Gaara are completely cryptic? XD Though it's as fun as to write it like the bantering between Naruto and Sasuke.

And I believe that Naruto is also pretty good in faking. Hello? Oiroke no Jutsu? Yeah. And the "take Kakashi's bell test take two" part. Lying about Icha Icha content? Yeeeep.

Somehow, this chapta turned into a Hinata centric one. Not that I'm complaining though…:P

And about **Hinata's** good acting skills on the area…c'mon, she's a girl! We're girls! We _exhales _scheming minds! We can convince your poor older brother to give a ride to a party late at night because it'd be dangerous for you to go alone (when in truth you're too lazy to take a bus) and make your father buy ice-cream because we needed in this hot temperature those days (even though it's winter). So yeah, self-explanatory.

I know…you guys must be yelling: WHAT WAS THAT ATTEMPT OF SAINARU?! Don't worry about it, Naruto is completely oblivious about Sai's intention and…well, love triangles aren't my thing. So no, Naruto won't feel in any way attraction to him. (everybody heaves a relieved sigh)


	30. Subside your sore Points

Author notes: Eh…lately…I'm getting out of good ideas to titles…man…Ah and…I hope you guys wouldn't mind if I place Neji's reaction for the next chap…:P Right?

Now…onto answering the anonymous review!

To Nah: Vc viu o novo op. de Naruto?! Mais fan-service!! YAY! XD Naruto com aquele sorriso maroto e piscando o olho…q fofo! (squeals) Ahem. Sério, eu preciso parar de ser uma fangirl doida. Ai ai ai. (Yuki—ops, anime errado)

E tbm no mangá mostraram a trupe dos Jinchuuriki. Mó divertido! Todo mundo fazendo pose! E eles parecem ser legais...pena q todo mundo morreu exceto Gaara, Naruto (por enqto) e o Killer Bee. O Gaara fazendo pose tbm é mto fofo! O Naruto tbm não precisa comentar né? ;) Aaargh...eu REALMENTE preciso parar de ser uma fangirl. Sem falar q esse pôster ta mto GaaNaru...huh...vamos mudar de assunto.

Hahahaha...talvez eu conheça seu amigo! Ele estuda no Mackenzie? XD Está no último ano da facul? Huuum...eu nunca conheci alguém q estuda comex, então não vou comentar mta coisa senão eu falo besteira.

Vc mora em q cidade? São Paulo q nem eu? XD Daí seria muuuita coincidência não? Hah. Isso infelte me lembrou o fato de q tive q trabalhar como mesária na Eleição...oh meu deus...bem, o trabalho não seria tão chatinho se não fosse pelas longas horas sem fazer quase nada e é bem maçante...Se vc é de Sampa, vc votou em quem? XD Bem, voto é secreto, então se quiser, não responda essa parte...

:P Estou honrada pelo fato de q vc esteja acompanhando o meu fic! XD De vez em qdo eu me pergunto se o pessoal não acha meio chato eu usar algo pedante (p/ maioria do pessoal jovem) como música Clássica para escrever de SasuNaru. Bem, pelo menos tem um pessoal q gosta né! :D

Sim...Naruto, feio! Mau! Olha o q vc fez com a coitada e inocente da Hinata! Levou ela p/ lado negro da Força…hahahahahahahahahaha!

Hum...a reação do Sasuke qdo ele souber do "date" do Naruto e Sai? Ah...bem, vai ser algo q vai acontecer beeeeem lá pra frente (pq afinal vai ser depois da competição) então não saberemos qual vai ser o resultado...Espere pacientemente! :P

Até + tbm! Bjocas!

* * *

_Lesson 30 – Subside your sore Points_

Sasuke thought that if he stood sufficient minutes inside the toilet, that annoying girl would go away in due time, however, contrary to his expectations, Karin kept waiting for him next to the door, even occasionally trying to peek inside the boy's bathroom in shallow hopes that she'd be granted to a delicious eye candy.

"_Annoying…"_ The Uchiha kept brooding while he saw the insistent shadow near the room.

After some passing time, Naruto called him pestering about his whereabouts since they were already done for the day and were ready to go to Kakashi's class and the brunet used astutely this opportunity to fish his escape.

"Go to the bathroom? What? Have you fallen down the toilet seat when you're pooping teme?" Sasuke twitched his eye in response from the teasing voice over the telephone receipt and gulped down another witty comeback. After all, emergency calls swift decisions upon it.

He'll properly maul the stupid dobe afterwards.

As the familiar mop of golden hair was approaching casually towards his position, the red-haired girl, much to Sasuke's unnerving observation, had her glasses gleaming with smutty interest, as she couldn't bypass the occasion of some good-looking boy passing by and gawked Naruto's features while the blond also entered inside the bathroom.

Who said that this annoying girl is allowed to look the usuratonkachi in that way?! Since _when _she's permitted to stare freely the Dumbass with such lewd eyes?! Her eyes don't have any right to roam all over his tanned body not to mention his cu—(Sasuke's train of thoughts have abruptly halted in time)

Anyways! She doesn't need to gawk that moronic Dobe since there's _nothing _interesting to see in the end! The dobe doesn't have anything that made him more attractive than regular boys, his physique is totally ordinary, his whiskered face is _not _mesmerizing, his sky blue eyes are _not _endearing and his blond locks are _not _stunning.

"Hm. Too bad I don't have any permanent marker here in hands. It'd be fun to draw in your face, Sasuke-teme." The _not _pleasant voice knocked out the brunet's musings as the latter used his perfected Uchiha Glare ® in return. "I kept calling you for like, five minutes ago, but whatever brooding land your mind had travelled around you didn't hear me at all! What's the problem with you anyways, teme?"

"Usuratonkachi." A smug snort.

"Asshole! I came here all the way just for your moronic royal compliances and you badmouth me in return! Hmph! Should've guessed that once you're Bastard, always will be a Bastard in the end." Naruto accused in return, glowering with all his worth.

Sasuke instead, took his time to analyze (Analyze! Not ogle!) his classmate's appearance. The spiky and messy golden hair, his boyish and clumsy body, result from the incomplete years of teenager growing spurt and the sun-kissed color that obviously reflects the dobe's prankster personality, as he acquired that tone of skin from constant harassing everyone around _surely _aren't anything striking to be stared at.

So he's still the usual dumb Naruto that Sasuke is used to see and mock. Nothing different, really.

"Earth to Sasuke." The dobe's eyes approached too closely to the brunet's comfort and he had to reluctantly acknowledge some facts.

Okay, his cerulean eyes _are _something alluring and soul-scorching that anyone would admire. But that's because such color aren't very common in Japan! Huh…even though Yamanaka's pastel blue eyes weren't as outstanding as Naruto's. No, he didn't admit that the dobe's iris were astonishing, he's just making necessary comparisons.

Sasuke here, people, is trying to be honest to himself. Let us give some bout of applause to his valiant tentative thoughts of candid conclusion. Forgive him if he's still in phase of denial.

Stupid Uchihas…

"Hn." His 'eloquent' answer to Naruto incited a fuming pout from the blond. What the hell is wrong with the jerkface…?

While Sasuke ignored the childish dobe sulking (which is _neither _cute _nor_ adorable) at the corner, he re-checked his current situation from the small slit opened door. There's already quite a impressible feminine crowd gathering around and, much to the dark-haired teen exasperation, all of them were waiting for his departure as he could hear the shrieks of "Sasuke-kun mine!" or "Hands off bitch!". He sighed, tiredly. Time to commence all the necessary requirements to flee from those lunatic creatures.

"Wh-wh-what the hell you're doing now?!" Naruto blushed when he felt a warm hand securely clasping with his.

"On the count of three, we'll run towards the bus stop and don't even try to look back or we'll get delayed." The Uchiha calmly explained.

"Wha—? But why the hell…"

"Three…"

"Hey! You didn't even expl—"

"Two…"

"Wait! The fuck, I'm not rea—"

"One…" Sasuke's fingers tightened around the sweaty palm.

"You, you—"

"NOW!"

"CRAZY BASTARD!" The door was jerked wide as both of the boys ran in frenzied speed, dashing for their dear lives' sake.

Vaguely, the handsome brunet could hear some ecstatic shouts calling for his name followed with haphazard sprinting chasing after them. Although seriously, he only wanted to maintain his sanity, his chastity and his body _intact _away from such dangerous animals in heat.

"WHAT THE HELL?! There's a lot of girls following us!" The dobe shouted, his golden locks flowing with the auburn wind.

"HEY! I told you that you can't look back or you'll stumble dumbass!" Sasuke gripped stronger the tanned hand as they approached to their salvation.

Naruto visibly frowned puzzled towards the strange situation he was thrown in and grumbled.

"Damn teme. You live up to mess with my life huh?"

Sasuke almost chuckled loudly in response. _This_ statement he could _easily _return with the same words, as since he met this chaotic typhoon, it had wholly span his perspective upside down, disordering his usual priming days.

However, while they felt the gelid breeze from wintry weather soaking their faces, each steps shifting in high speed, the low temperature cooling their bodies and only a warm remnant in his fingertips, the brunet had to admit that such changes, well, aren't exactly_ unpleasant._

As he could hear a melodious laugh following after his smile, Sasuke guessed that Naruto also didn't mind such alterations in their lives.

* * *

"You both are sweaty, flushed, tired and breathless in a winter day. Can I make assumptions about this instant, kiddos?" His mentor's eyes glimmered with mischief.

"_You can. But I'll kill you before you even try to say an 'a', pervert." _Sasuke's efficient message that he conveyed through glare.

"Mm-hm. We had to run through all the way to the nearest bus stop and we almost caught the wrong bus in the end. Luckily we saw in time and entered in the correct one. But man…there's a huuuuge battalion of mad girls running after us for god knows why!" Naruto then looked inquisitively over the onyx eyes. "Come to think about it, why they were chasing after us, teme?"

"Ah…I bet our poor Sasuke-_chan_ went across with some overreacting groupies today I guess." Kakashi cheerfully clarified the issue.

"Hah. What's so interesting on Teme that would let them chase him like some rabid crazed dogs? There's nothing appealing in this asshole emo-bastard that would attract any girl!" The blond snorted haughtily.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who said that I'm not attractive? An Uchiha is always a sought man to be awed and admired by any woman."

"Tsc. What kind of girl in sane mind would like an asshole with chicken-ass hair, a bastard with pale sickening skin and a brooding personality?" The other teen furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hah, and what kind of girl would like a dumb—" A huge hand grabbed the back of his ebony head and violently shoved both of their foreheads to collide with a loud 'gonk'.

"Aaaalright, you guys already had your happy daily squabbling; now we're ready and we can start the class. Let's go." Their teacher singsonged merrily as he savored the painful grunts from his idiotic students. Teenagers…

"Naruto, I want to hear your Villa-Lobos and Gershwin. After that, Sasuke, I'm going to hear Béla Bartók and Chopin Polonaise. We're not going to waste time here, pick the scores and prepare yourselves already, if you'd already have the music recited on your mind, it'll already a good step that will help on the competition." The laidback voice of Kakashi already replaced into an austere one and both of the young men sat unquestioningly to their mentor.

"I've already memorized Gershwin Preludes and Bachianas Brasileiras, but the Brazilian's soul I still have some technical problems over it and…huh, my hand still can't reach some notes…" Naruto said while he observed saddened the tanned palm.

"Sometimes, Villa-Lobos intention is not exactly to play the chord, but to play in rapid sequence though still conveying the original message that he wanted to touch. So he makes distant notes, impossible to anyone to play altogether but in the end there's really no need to do it so. But I'll still give you some exercises to improve the flexibility of your hands." Kakashi picked the book to study over it and signalized the blond student to perform.

Gershwin Preludes mostly involves with the inconstant rhythm that only Jazz would provide though it still required voicing clearly the theme in each Prelude. As the first one has a playful and mischievous tone (obviously, Naruto caught this idea pretty well) the second one had a dense atmosphere with tints of nostalgia (though Sasuke hated to admit…it was one of his favorite pieces that he liked to hear from the dobe) but the third one…

"Hmmm…maybe you should play it with the score in hands for now." The grey-haired man calmly placed the book at the piano.

"Eh? Did I make a mistake on the chord or Dynamics…?" His student questioned shyly disheartened.

"Well…sadly, it's a staccato here, not staccatissimo. There's some slurs though you didn't follow it up and…some wrong choice of Dynamics here and there." Kakashi patted sympathetically the golden strands. "Since it's jazz, and usually it does gives more liberty than the other scores…usually it's allowed, but you did exaggerate to place your point of view. The composer himself also placed his original intentions as well his feelings, and if you keep making up whatever you'd want to do, mostly will sound cacophony or it won't have the ideal harmony."

"So, what you've meant that I shouldn't freely interpret whatever I want to?"

His mentor cupped his chin with his hand for an instant and answered. "Well…most of music we're talking about, the ideal way would be _balance._ Pour some of your individuality though it's like…an upgraded version of the original, not totally remaking it. Otherwise, all of your performances will sound too alike, giving the general appearance that your interpretation is poor. Buuut…" The teacher ruffled the spiky depressed mop of hair and smiled. "Your sense of rhythm is good. Most of the competitors choose standard composers because the unstable style of jazz and usual ethnical music gets too stiff in their hands and the soul of those types of music is this unsteadiness. The imperfectness that makes the music human. And you still have good instincts with the choices of Dynamics and performance, I'll just crop everything unheeded."

"Well…" Kakashi gave a light bumping on the head and continued. "And now I'll want to hear your Villa-Lobos, but this time, use the score. Sasuke, turn the pages for him ok?"

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Naruto suggested troubled. "After all, there's still a lot of corrections to be made on those ones…"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to hear the overall, ok? And most those months we'll pour our time with the Eliminatory music, since there's one-week of space between each test. So I think we'll be fine."

"But…I'll still need to work—"

"Aaaand…thankfully, I've already talked to the Principal of your school as well as Jiraiya-dono and both of them conceded some of their time for you to practice the scores. Tsunade-dono also offered some of her time, but I bet that you wouldn't allow it, right?" The silver-haired man smiled mysteriously. "So, you won't need to go to study on Saturdays, Mondays you'll only need to study half of the schedule and Jiraiya-dono said that you can work only on Wednesdays and Fridays. Great, isn't it?"

"I don't like this…How is Jiji going to support himself without a pianist in a _music _bar?" The golden eyebrows knitted suspiciously.

"Jiraiya-dono said that he'll be fine. There are several friends that will help him up as well as the usual employees already agreed to fill the vacancy for your s—" The mentor quickly pushed his speech aside and changed. "They said that this month they have more free time in their agenda, so it's fine." The carefree heterochromatic eyes crinkled amusedly though Sasuke captured a slight cautious smile from his teacher, as he quirked his jet black eyebrow puzzled in response.

Fortunately, Naruto didn't catch the tiny disturbance in the air, merely nodding hesitantly back. He returned to his piano to play Villa-Lobos as some errors pierced in some measures, but it was enough for Kakashi's approval.

"I guess that I'll give you some Hanon (the blond groaned) exercises just in case to help the elasticity of your hand and we'll start correcting on the third month, roughly. But you all will still train those pieces everyday and if you stumble upon any question, you can ask me." After waiting the nod of acknowledgment, the teacher resumed. "You really have good sense of rhythm in the end, Naruto. I'll just take care that you won't falter in some places, not exaggerate on other ones and that will be all. Well, Sasuke…your turn. Play Chopin Polonaise."

The brunet approached towards the piano though Kakashi also followed his student and snatched the score away from him.

"We've already trained so much this piece months ago, you don't really need the sheet to help you out right?" The mentor grinned with playful undertones.

Sasuke glared back incredulous.

"Exactly, I've trained long time ago, that's why I need the book to revise. Put it back."

"No…I think that you'll be fine. Sasuke, since it's been long that you've played this piece, this time you'll use more the memories and sensations that the music gives it to you rather than the notes and obligations written inside the paper. The brain usually input mechanical requirements in some lasting period, but he'll only put it in the temporary files until it'll be forgotten in due time. What continues to linger is the important impression left in each information, and in this case it's the feelings in each piece, since Classical music is an abstract art." (1)

"In other words, you want me to play it in an instinctual level?"

"Yes." _Let your buried feelings emerge. _"I'm afraid that, the moment that you'll see the sheet music again, your performance will fall into the 'perfect style' once again. I want you to defiantly disagree with the inscription, play with your own accordance."

"Huh…Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto interrupted hesitantly. "You're saying exactly the opposite words that you've said to me before."

"You're correct. But that's exactly what I'm trying to succeed to both of you. Balance. Naruto, sometimes you exceed on melody and the technique will fall out, the music gets too jumbled and it gives to the public an edgy sensation. Sasuke, your technique is good so that's why your melody gets too mechanic, without feelings, no one would be able to relate themselves with you. A good pianist is someone who can measure equally both of those essential parts of music. Thankfully, you're developing well lately, so I'm hoping that we'll have good results over those three upcoming months."

"But we have the same problems one month ago, you said almost the same thing before." Sasuke complained.

"And believe me, your flaw will follow all over your careers, it's already part of your nature." Kakashi then smiled fatherly to the disappointment in their eyes. "My job is to diminish it and reduce the gaps. Well, enough chatting, let's see if Sasuke here will be able to pass the test of playing imperfectly."

"Then, can I play the Romanian Folk Dances before?" A low baritone voice resounded.

For a moment or so, Kakashi's eyes broadened in apparent confusion, before blinking knowingly. There was a fond curl on his lips when he contemplated.

"_Ah…so you're borrowing Naruto's feelings to help you to surface yours. Clever."_

"It's ok. Go on."

The Romanian Dances, when Naruto heard Sasuke's style, though it didn't have the same impact of being something to…well, folk dancing, he took care of showing the melody in each part.

"Your rhythm, compared to Naruto's, does not move as freely as I wanted to but it's enough for now. Remember the fact that, even though it's Bartók's composition, he elaborated based on music that it's been passed through generations in Eastern Europe, so it's the type of popular music used by peasants on feudal times, concentrating on each beat that will show the rhythm to dance and simplistic melodies, therefore they can continuously play without effort." Kakashi closed the book and also petted the spiky dark hair (receiving a glare in return). "Next time, play with those facts in mind but for now, let me hear your Chopin Polonaise."

Finally.

"_It has a heart. Still a little bit cranky, experimental though it has some flesh…at last." _Kakashi sighed longingly happy and contemplated. _"Hey Obito…do you think that I'm taking good care of your nephews?"_

"Good. I guess we finally saw your style Sasuke. Imperfect, steady, imperious, titled though hesitant."

The blond student snorted. "Why am I not surprised? Emo-asshole, stiff, arrogant, icy bastard and moronic teenager." Sasuke directed a sharp knife with his onyx eyes.

"Hm…don't forget about the do-not-touch-me, do-not-bother-me ticks." Kakashi complemented with a tilt of sarcastic mouth.

The brunet was trying to kill them with the power of his Uchiha Glare ®.

"And his vast, enormous and varied vocabulary, Hn, Tch, Dobe, Usuratonkachi and Feh." Naruto supplied mischievously afterwards.

He's surrounded by a group of sadist ravines that will tear open his stomach and eat his bloodied viscera.

"Had we had enough?" Another shoot of maimable objects with the force of Sasuke's Glare. The other presented men grinned sheepishly evil.

Kakashi cleared his throat, regaining the somber contemplation, moments before. "So, it'll be better to use the order like this. You'll first play Bartók and then Polonaise. Oh. We also have to discuss about Naruto's ordering in repertoire."

"What about me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's your first competition. You're not ready for the pressure as well as last-minute anxiousness that always plagues any musician before performing onstage."

"Well…I'm used to play on the café and bar, doesn't that help much?"

"It does, but it's a different kind of pressure. It's natural to be nervous before starting to perform and now we're entering on the problem presented. You see, your style is more tilted to melodious ones so that also means that you're better on Classical era."

"So…what's the big deal?"

Sasuke grasped the idea. "All of the competitions, however, place pieces in Classical era before the Romantic or other eras, since those pieces are easier in technique terms, therefore, after the first tense minutes, the pianist will feel less edgy to perform the next scores. Though you, who specialize in Classical era, you'll stumble at first and therefore you won't be able to show your qualities to the judges, since your technical pieces aren't as demanding as most of other contestants." (AN: Sorry, it's true. When I chose those pieces I was already aware of that)

"That means that I'll have to prepare you to keep your nerves on check for this competition. Sadly, self-control is also a key point that can determine a winner among others." Kakashi continued.

"Then…we can change the orders, wouldn't that be better?"

The teacher shook his head. "No…there'll be higher chances that you'll make more mistakes. Though the judges have a tolerance with mistakes if your performance in overall is fine, they will dislike if there's a lot of blunders. Therefore…well, I believe that no one had ever devised this plan, so there's no guarantee of success but…"

Kakashi showed a piece of paper with names and addresses. "I've talked to some friends of mine and they agreed on hearing Naruto's pieces at their houses, simulating a competition and they'll evaluate on the same day. Though Naruto is used to play on public, most of them do not have critic eye and wouldn't review accordingly to the current necessity."

"They…they are pianists too?" Naruto's eyes scrutinized over the list.

"Yes…and they're splendid too." Kakashi replied calmly while an audible gulp came from the tanned throat. "They'll hear clearly your pieces and point all the mistakes, it'll be a good lesson to hear other critiques besides me."

There was a subtle pleading on the sapphire hue along with a slight lifting of the paper towards the onyx eyes and Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

The response almost left the brunet breathless. The grateful smile melted through each boyish aspect from the caramel skin as the cloudless eyes glimmered warmly.

"Thanks Sasuke!" The sunny beam followed right after the sincere words of appreciation, though it had the usual wide spread toothy grin, somehow, there was a different taste than the previous times.

The stoic teen could barely form an emotionless speech, opting to grunt wordlessly back to Naruto, turning his neck away from the cheery gaze, forcibly clearing his throat to change the subject:

"Then, let's meet tomorrow at the subway station. We're going to meet Sarutobi-san for those next two weeks."

"Ok. Kakashi-sensei, should I play the pieces that I'll try for the competition?" The blond teen asked.

"It'd be better, but not necessary. If it makes you more comfortable, choose the pieces you have a good aptitude on that." His teacher answered.

They used the rest of the class to check on some scores, discuss about some points until Naruto had to leave earlier for his work. While the bright spun gold kept waving goodbye to both of the men, the piercing graphite eyes glanced at his mentor.

"So…" They kept staring at the hyperactive cyclone settle on the horizon until the dark-haired student asked almost monotonously. "Is it true that Jiraiya-san will be able to manage his bar by himself?"

Damn Sasuke and his perceptive senses.

"_No._" Kakashi scrubbed his silver strands and exhaled pensively. "Naruto already built a steady name inside that place and there are quite a number of loyal clients that would go to hear his performance. I'm afraid that because of that Jiraiya-dono may lose some of them. So I paid some cash since there's the possibility that the bar may have some exceeded expenses. And I'm the one who brought some pianists to free-lance inside."

The black-haired boy automatically frowned in response. "Naruto won't feel very happy in knowing this."

"Yes, I _know_. Eight months giving him class allowed me to understand a lot of his stubborn nature." _Just like Minato. _"If Naruto ever learns about this, he'll probably panic and decide to forfeit the competition while he tries to overwork to compensate them. He already feels guilty for not being able to help on the regular work-hours at Tsunade-dono's café and Jiraiya-dono's bar, he'll probably _die _from overload of remorse if he knows that I'm _paying _to let him train."

Both of them fell in a silent agreement until the youngest one voiced.

"Don't worry about it. I also won't tell anything about it to the dobe."

"Yeah…And he also doesn't have the required enough of training hours that a pianist inside a serious competition needed to train. Hah…" The adult one cocked his head to one side worriedly. "I just hope that those concessions will ease a little bit of his hard life…"

"There's another thing that I want to ask…" Sasuke waited until the heterochromatic gaze fell questioning onto his. "Why would you let Naruto enter in this contest? You're the type to joke around, but you're not one who would do reckless decisions. You're not exactly inscribing him just for the sake of experiencing…right?"

"Awww, Sasuke, you're worried about him?" Kakashi received a mighty glower, though the young man didn't deny the statement. "You're right, I wouldn't let a student of mine enter thoughtlessly if he didn't have the probability to win the competition."

"So you believe that he'll be able to win it even if he had such short time of tutelage with you?" He quirked a jet black eyebrow confused.

"What Naruto used to lack was some teacher who'd direct correctly his path, he already had the potential to begin with. Not to mention that he's the one who has been growing up steadily fast since my return. I guess that you're a pretty competent teacher, to succeed in place where I've failed." The grey-haired man succinctly ignored the reddening on the pale cheeks with an indulgent grin. "I wouldn't accept Naruto as my student if he didn't have any talent in the first place. I trust in his capacity."

The student and his teacher had long years of partnership, however, it was the first time that Kakashi couldn't read the widening of graphite eyes followed with a contented smirk.

"Hn."

"Well…I'll just have to take care that he'll learn to control his emotions on the contest, hopefully my idea would help him out. He'll feel insecure at first, playing to renowned pianists that will evaluate him, I'm glad that you volunteered to give him support."

"Hn." The brunet nodded in commitment as he observed the written list on his hands. "Orochimaru and Koharu?" Sasuke questioned with a disgruntled face.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well…yes, Naruto has to be prepared to meet all kinds of judges on his path. Not to mention that one of the current judges of Tokyo contest, Mitarashi Anko, is Orochimaru's former student. Anyways, if you don't have free time to go together with Naruto or if you meet any odd circumstances, call me out."

The teen nodded lightly his ebony hair. "Though there'll be no need for those redundant concerns. I'll protect him."

The teacher took a few bewildered seconds to filtrate such positive news, as his brain had underlined on how their attitude towards each other were extremely hostile eight months ago. The older man broadened upward his lips with fondness as he contemplated at Sasuke's new behavior:

"_Growing up, huh…" _He ruffled the end of the black chicken-ass hair, annoying his young student once again.

"Good, good. Maintain this posture. I'm glad." Kakashi bumped lightly Sasuke's head before the latter could growl in defiance.

"_I'll continue to watch over your inheritances. I hope that you two are also keeping your eyes on both of them up there, Minato, Obito."_

* * *

Explanations:

(1) input memories in the brain: Huh…I'm not a neurologist, but that's the sensation that I have whenever I play an old piece. So…if I said something idiotic and it didn't make sense, please correct me.

* * *

Author notes: It's been almost three weeks that I'm not answering reviews…(guilty aura) Damn. I'm a horrible author. Gah, I really really want to thank every one of you. :( So…for now…thanks everyone who's been writing the reviews!

Whoa. Purely technical stuff. Hopefully wasn't as boring as it seems. Huh. Sorry. It's competition, ya know! I _have _to write those things!

Did you see the latest Naruto chap?? That was so…KakaIru! (gawks) I mean…seriously, it almost meant that Kishimoto-sensei is listening to yaoi shippings and is making those fan-services on purpose! (quirk eyebrow) As long that there'll be a SasuNaru end, then, I'm ok I guess…

And about NejiHina arc, I think it's happening too…subsequently, I want to cut, even if it is for a small moment, that. Writing their story one after another chapter almost seems that their story is telling in a hurry, don't you agree with me?

Well…next chap, yeah, Neji centric. Maybe.


	31. Standing on Fearless grounD

Author notes: Kyaaa!! 31 chapters! I've just realized this now…Time passes pretty quickly huh?

To Nah: O Q?! Vc tá falando sério? (risos) Oh meu deus! XD Estudamos na mesma facul, nossa, num credito...Isso foi realmente...(se mata junto) k k k k k k k k

Mas eu odeio cortar a sua felicidade q essa semana é semana do saco cheio mas eu vou continuar ocupada p/ cacete pq estou fazendo...T...G...I...(se mata novamente, e desta vez é por causa de falta de energia)

Oh meu deus, isso significa q vc vai poder me pentelhar pessoalmente p/ me fazer escrever TMO2! Isso tbm significa q vc vai poder ser a única q vai poder me ameaçar de morte! E tbm a única q vai poder me pressionar p/ saber a história do Iruka! XDXD Isso vai ser divertido. Eih, isso tbm significa q vc vai poder ler o plot, q tá em portuga. Oh...

Não, DI só tem de noite. E como eu estou fazendo TGI, eu mal estou indo p/ lá...tipo, não vou p/ lá há + de 1 mês...ehehehehehehe...Mas vamos nos encontrar algum dia pô! Vai ser uma coisa p/ lááááááááá de inusitada. :P

Ah, manda o seu e-mail p/ mim! Dá p/ saber o meu e-mail no meu profile, daí fica fácil! (fanfiction deleta qlqer tentativa de mostrar qual é o seu e-mail por, deve ser, questões de privacidade então não tente escrever o seu no seu review) Daíííííí...vou poder te mandar figuras fofas (e não tão fofas...:P) de SasuNaru! (thumbs up)

Estranhamente, eu não sou uma fã de KakaIru...(quero dizer, encontrei 2, 3 KakaIru fics q eram tão bem escritos q eu tive q engolir a minha opinião) é q...pô, eles só conversaram 2 vezes na vida deles (3, contando agora) Não entendo pq deu essa coisa de juntar os 2...por isso q eu fiquei impressionada pelo fanservice do Kishimoto.

Ah, nah...eu não votaria no Kassab não. (votei em branco) Sei lá...ele tem uma aura...quero dizer, todo político não é lá aquela coisa p/ ser confiada mas ele sobre tudo...E tudo o q ele fez foi + p/ chamar a atenção dos cidadãos do q p/ ter uma utilidade real. Bem, minha opinião, espero q vc não fique chateada com isso...

Hahahaha, esse fanfic de fato...é bizarro. É praticamente: "jogue todos os personagens de Naruto pro mundo musical e vai dar nisso."

Bem, chega de te pentelhar, ao fanfic!

* * *

_Lesson 31 – Standing on Fearless grounD_

_She hated this. __The stilled smell, each counted seconds, the dripping venom evaporating in the room. The hypocrite words. As each of the vipers hissed and murmured preparing their trap, devouring their preys, she sat impassively in the middle of the tatami, regal and coldly like she was raised to be. Raising of tones, hushed blathers, many of the Hyuuga members trying to pick their piece of fortune to its own gain._

_She peeked at the equally impassive cousin, the only ally inside that choking society, a frown dirtying his __fine features like a dissonant chord from the perfect melody that usually would soothe her around. It tugged her heart to witness such upsetting scenery, that didn't convey with her cousin's kindness. She ached to liberate him from this horrible cage._

_Hinata loathed it._

_He hated this. The daily battle against the main family and the pariahs. No one wanted to back down. Every greed bled through the sharp tongues and every subtle insult bottomed more animosity to be used on the next reunion. Deceit ran through the corridors, the toxin escalating poisoning the victims as well the user inside. He sat at the side of many frowning mongrels, longing to be away from this fake place and fake people as many pushed him to be the center of the discussion. They could feel him faltering. They could see the slow melting of ice on his eyes, as he glanced at his cousin._

_Seeing t__he Hyuuga heiress, observing all the commotion with a serene aura, highly unnerved him. She was a calm, pacifist girl, though this emotionless form resembled more like a porcelain doll, placed there to be decorated, adorned with the ancient Japanese room, filled with opaque lifeless eyes. He desired to free her from this nasty prison._

_Neji despised this._

_Their current garbled screams were crammed with words of corruption, finances, diverting of money as well as many insinuations, people rising on their feet, competition of curses._

_They both sighed. __Looking absentmindedly at the sides, their gazed locked._

_The young girl smiled awkwardly first, a small sincere curl that mirrored to his own. Neji emitted a lazy yawn and then faked the motion of puking very discretely, earning a small giggle from __Hinata. It thawed him up that her lavender eyes would glimmer emanating more vivacity and it warmed her to see his kindness reviving in such suffocating atmosphere. Both of them yearned to escape from this place as fast as possible._

_Suddenly, the image of the potent patriarch blocked their tender connection, its thunderous voice silencing effectively the room. The young Hyuuga focused his eyes in icy rage. This man…however, he couldn't forgive him. He will use all his willpower to bring him down._

_Neji howled for vengeance against Hyuuga Hiashi._

_As the boring meeting ended and everyone __dispersed, his other cousins and uncles trapped him down in an alley, trying to intimidate him._

"_We heard rumors."_

_They __shifted, though, cautious steps back from his intimidating glare._

"_Oh?" He kept unmovable from his side, his low voice trapped everyone around with fear._

"_That lately you've been awfully cozy to our little Hyuuga princess bitc—" The man couldn't continue his words as the handsome brunet yanked his hair viciously and tugged them to the ground._

"_Don't you __**dare **__calling Hinata those kinds of hideous names. I prohibit you." He threw callously the offender towards the row of horrified eyes. "Though you all don't deserve to call her Hinata, anyways." He dusted off his hands with a condescend smirk, watching as all of them dirtied their expression from repulse._

"_How dare you—" One was almost moving to punch him though Neji easily caught the hand and twisted it._

"_Should I remind you on how I have won many judo competitions all over Japan to you, folks?" His coldly aura surrounded his victims, as all of them gulped dry from his animosity. At last, one of the uncles squeaked out._

"_But Neji-kun…weren't you supposed to destroy Hyuuga Hiashi life? Take your rightful position of head of the clan back?"_

"_So…?" He crossed his arms impersonally._

"_Why are you befriending with the enemy!" Someone younger pointed angrily at him._

"_Hinata is not involved with this whole ordeal. She's just an innocent victim thrown inside. I can't see the dilemma of engaging a civilized conversation to the few sane persons in this clan." His arrogant snort engaged another ruffle between the crowd, though none dared to lift a perilous hand against him._

"_So you're getting weak Neji-kun. And next time we meet, you'll say that you're giving up Hyuuga Hizash__i last requests for justice? He must be rolling off his grave if he knew that his own son is not honoring his pleads."_

"_Who said I would renounce on respecting my father's wishes? I'd do anything in my hands to bring the rightful __honor that he deserves. No one will succeed on obstructing my path, I guarantee it." His eyes lit up with ancient bitterness satisfying all the present people for now._

"_But when you achieve to bring Hiashi down, do you think that…that girl will carry on __with being friendly to the person who will sheath her privileges? Do you think that she will forgive you from avenging against her own father?"_

…_Sometimes, he wondered about that too._

_

* * *

_Neji stared at the screen of his LCD monitor, rubbing his temples with the incoming headache flowing to his system.

_Shiromi Neji._

Who…who had managed to place this name on the competition list? And did they think that such trap would be enough to lure him to enter in this contest? Or this could also be a painful coincidence; he's getting too paranoid over all of those problems.

He shook his smooth hair. To whom he's trying to fool around? Neji is not a common name, and the surname shows that it's painfully obvious being a Hyuuga related. White eye screw?! What kind of person would pick such ghastly name? Someone who obviously lacked good taste in picking up alias.

It couldn't be Hinata who had done this…right? Though he could see remnants of her stubbornness tugging down at her cute pout, Neji made it clear that he wasn't engaged into this competition, almost giving her a light lecture instead.

As he tried to quash this nightmare, he clicked on the button about the status of this…person and glanced over the information that they requested to be typed down.

Birthday date and his ID. He put them on.

It confirmed…oh sh— (luckily, Neji is a polite and gracious man raised in a well-mannered family, so this kind of low vocabulary rarely curled to his tongue)

And on the new window presented to him, there laid his photo (how?!) his info (what?!) and also…his repertoire.

The list of the music that the supposed Shiromi Neji would play was painfully similar with the current one that he was training. And the new scores that he didn't recognize from his own listing were perfectly fit with his style of playing. Obviously, to anyone who devised this selection, knew him well.

Hinata? But whenever she visited him, she always sat on the living room, training altogether with him. She didn't have the time to enter on his mother's bedroom, where it laid all of his important documents, photos and so more. And she didn't spare much glances over his scores, though she did hear two or three whenever she requested him to appreciate it from time to time. It was impossible that she would use an opportunity to invade when he was absent, since his maids would report to him afterwards.

So…who…? Visibly someone who had an extensive acquaintance with him and would pass unnoticed by the people working inside, no one from the Hyuuga vultures would be able to succeed on this feat. So, hmm…if Hinata was clearly engaged to help him out but how did she managed to—

Wait a minute.

Hinata. Friend of Naruto. Which is friend of Sasuke. Which is my friend. Which means…

_Ka-ching!__ The sound of epiphany gonging on his head._

"_I'm going to __**kill**__ Sasuke the next time I meet that traitor." _Neji mused darkly as he rechecked the entire list with scrutinizing eyes.

So there. Oh, those scheming little…he narrowed his lavender hue. Ganging up against him to enroll inside the contest _without _his permission!

This time, Hyuuga Hinata won't escape the long sermon from her cousin. (And he'll murder Uchiha Sasuke after that. A _very slow __**and**__ painful _death.)

* * *

Naruto's first piano evaluation, fortunately, didn't encounter many adversities to damp his determination. Sarutobi was a kind old man, with an easy fatherly smile and raspy caring voice. The typical grandfather that would dote all type of kids around, giving them candy and words of advice from time to time. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi's choice of judges. It seemed that his teacher had selected well the degrees of difficulties between them. Sarutobi would hardly point any mistake, except the most essential ones.

Orochimaru…(the brunet cringed) was a strange man, though his analyzing were brilliant spoken and appointed well. But if it was possible, Sasuke probably wouldn't ever let himself approaches to anything lesser that five yards from that…weird, long tongued and travesty voice type of man that would give him Goosebumps from the tip of his toes to every strand of his hair. He's still lecturing quite a number of prominent talents inside Japan (most of them are young men) though his most significant creations were Mitarashi Anko and Yakushi Kabuto.

Sasuke shuddered. What kind of sane man would want to become Orochimaru's apprentice? (cough cough)

Utatane Koharu, (1) at last, is old woman well known around the world for her gifted hands on piano long years before, though she's currently retired and is a critique from a famous classical magazine. She's an ogre, to put in short and mild terms. Sasuke heard that in one of Tokyo's concerts, the clarinet was slightly off behind the violinists, though it was enough to make her stand in the middle of the music and exit outraged, everyone staring in a staggered shock. The press was relentless afterwards too forcing the maestro to personally apologize to her in front of many cameras.

For Sasuke's fortunate occurrence, however, she'd never rudely interrupted him neither used any denigrate words. He wished _dearly _that she'd keep this way with the blond friend, even though Naruto's spirit was unruly and wild to any normal taste. Hopefully, everything won't become such…great disaster.

And in the end at Sarutobi's mansion, both of the young boys spent a refreshing evening idly sitting on the tatami drinking green tea and eating expensive Japanese sweets, as they casually talked about classical music and the experienced pianist shared his experiences with them. Sasuke helped to update Kakashi's latest maneuvers, the old man shook his head in mild amusement as consequence seeing that their mentor still resumed on his laidback and carefree tendencies.

By the time that Naruto played his Chopin Nocturne and Mozart Rondo to Sarutobi, he felt so at ease with the ambience that he momentarily forgot that he was being judged by a seasoned pianist and performed without any impairment, leaving a satisfying grade to him.

"Excellent. I believe that you'll become a wonderful pianist in the future, Naruto-kun." The corner of Sarutobi's eyes wrinkled serenely considerate, matching with Naruto's brilliance on his azure color. The blond teen bowed respectfully in gratitude as the old man calmly explained few points to improve and eliminate some mistakes here and there.

"Good. Now, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun said that you need to show another score for me to see right?"

Oh shoot. Sasuke thought with a slight fearful grimace on his face. In this case, the previous tranquil and caring expression from Sarutobi got dyed out into a ruthless and stern teacher.

Previously, as Kakashi knew that his words of advice wouldn't deter the stubborn brunet from playing _another _score (Mendelssohn Variations) _without _consulting him, felt that it'd be better have a third person to give him a heavy lecture.

With an expression that only piano teachers can manage to muster, (The efficient glare "What I've said to you before you disobedient boy, I've already warned that you shouldn't choose those kinds difficult pieces without talking to me you rebellious teenager") Kakashi shoved the heavy book upside the duck-butt hair with a soundly 'thwack' and told him that Sarutobi would be a better adviser in Mendelssohn than him. And now that Sasuke could see the menacing air coming from the usual pacifist old man…it seemed that Sarutobi also caught Kakashi's message pretty fast and joined on the 'wise mentors giving heavy sermons to childish students'.

The young brunet stood sluggishly from his position to swap sides with Naruto, the latter could almost _breathe _the impending doom coming to his poor classmate. He gave a sympathetic pat. Sasuke slumped his shoulders even further. Well, he felt slightly better already, but still not enough. God help him now…

"I've heard that you disobeyed Kakashi-kun's words and chose a score in a higher level then your current abilities, is what I've heard true?"

Definitely dead.

"Don't worry about it. I'll only analyze if it'll fit the criteria inside Tokyo contest. If not, I think that we'll still have the time to change it then." Sarutobi sat impassive on his comfortable couch, and motioned Sasuke to play.

A light cough cut shortly the class.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sarutobi-sama…" A maid entered inside the grandiose room and whispered politely. "Your grandson Konohamaru has arrived and is requesting your presence."

Sarutobi scrubbed troubled his aged head. As whenever pianists would gather to chatter and share their experiences was an enjoyable activity to a retired pianist like him, because Konohamaru never shared the same passion (and patience) in Classical music, he would disrupt the solemn ambience to attract attention. The class would end up ruined by then.

"Well, I guess that will be all for today. I'm sorry young ones."

Both of the teenagers nodded courteously back until Naruto voiced out.

"Sarutobi-jiichan, why are you canceling Sasuke's class now?"

He shook his head apologetically. "My grandson is too loud, hyperactive and would trouble this class. Therefore I'm ending it now."

"Oh! I can play with him instead!" The blond quickly offered his trademark sunny grin. "Then, you'll be able to help Sasuke right? If the brat manages to play outside instead of here, you can calmly give him class, right?"

"Well…" The old man slowly stroked his chin. "If it won't be too bothersome to you, Naruto-kun…"

"Nah! I like kiddos, I'll be fine!" He reassured.

"You don't need offer yourself for such things if it'll trouble you, dobe." A barely audible mutter reverberated between them, embarrassed.

A distinct and playful bump on Sasuke's head was heard as Naruto highlighted. "Moron, if I'm helping you out it's because I want to help you out. So just relax and do your best with your music, k? Well, I'm off!" The bouncy mop of head followed the timid maid as Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, but look out on where you'll be goofily running, there's thorny roses in the garden and breakable vases!"

"Ok ok!"

"Don't overexert your dumb self because you'll still need to train piano afterwards!"

"Fine fine!"

"Stay away from the swimming pool, if you or the child fall in stupidly you'll catch a cold in this weather dobe!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever mom!" The onyx eyes glared at the retreating back before it closed the door haughtily.

Sasuke's vision returned to the black and white keys ready to be played until he saw a warm glimmer coming from Sarutobi's eyes.

…?

The old man just smiled mysteriously.

As Naruto's ears captured an increasingly sound of strident noise, he had the time to calm his loud beating heart. It felt comforting knowing someone who cares about you so much…

* * *

"You have indeed improved all over those years, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun would be proud for your growth."

"Hn."

"However…"

Here we go.

"You shouldn't have chosen such piece earlier. The reason that we would keep repeating such things is because if you choose a piece prematurely, sometimes it will demand more of your hand elasticity or bigger gaps that your fingers wouldn't obey in such short career and in the long time it will harm your hands. And there's a lot of details that for now you won't be able to capture, only after some several years you'll understand the finesse in some parts." Sarutobi sighed. "Kakashi-kun was correct that you shouldn't have chosen it so quickly."

The young man bowed slightly his black locks in shame. "Then, we're going to change the repertoire?"

"Well…I'd say so if you played it months ago. But now…how can I describe it?" The old teacher idly played with his white beard and contemplated. "It almost seems that you're uncovering a veil that you kept hiding for too long. It still needs some improvement but I think you'll be able to succeed it."

"Thank you."

"But you'll have to listen to essential things. Firstly, what's the meaning of the term Variations?"

Sasuke answered astutely. "It's a group of music centered in the same theme but different views."

"Yes. So you'll have to take care that everyone will identify the main theme in every Variation. However, every piece have it's unique charm, you'll also need to show this. Even though it's the same theme, the feelings are different."

He'll have to play equally unequally. What a paradox.

Sarutobi chuckled good-naturedly at the brunet's bewildered expression. "It sounds easier than you can think. You'll understand it in due time. Also, you brought yourself into this, so I guess you can't complain, right?" At meeting the awkward silence, the experienced pianist continued. "Also, you'll have pay attention to your pedals. You use it too much."

"Is…that so?" That was something that Kakashi earlier didn't point it out.

"Yes, since the right pedal can make the effect of echo, most of people use it to hide their mistakes. However, Sasuke-kun, the panel of judges would obviously see through this trick and hear some of your stumbles, so you'll have to quit using them as a way to mask them. Pedal is an instrument that compliments your play, don't use it exceedingly."

"And in especially which parts I'm using them too much?"

"Well…" Sarutobi stood to point it out when—

CRASH! BANG BANG!! BRROOOOOMMMMM!!

"_Now what kind of stupid deed that dobe had just done?" _Sasuke brooded annoyed even though deep down, he was worried for his blond friend.

"Yeah! I caught it!" An energetic voice rose from the crumbles with a ball in his hands.

"So cool Naruto-niichan!" An equally loud shout with higher degrees of shrillness was currently holding a baseball bat with his tiny hands.

"Hm! You should know I'm the best catcher ever existed in my school! No ball will ever escape from my nimble hands, my legs are practically made of rubber!" Naruto stuffed his chest with pride, placing his hands on his waist.

"Then let's go to the garden if we can see if Naruto-niichan will be able to catch the ball in the green maze!"

"Yeah! I'm game!"

The teenager followed the short kid wearing a long scarf until they halted suddenly, feeling a dark aura roaming around them.

"_Ex-pla-in._" The syllables were practically hissed out while a brunet crossed his arms in a silent fury surrounding the poor preys to his trap.

"Eh…hello Sasuke!" Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed while he made some _very _careful backward wide steps. Konohamaru squeaked terrified from behind.

"Care to enlighten me on why there's few broken clay gnomes on the ground as well a huge gap on the supposed well-trimmed bush in the tray of your criminal acts…?"

"Well…you said that I shouldn't break the vases…I didn't!" The cerulean eyes scrunched fearfully to avoid the Uchiha Glare ®.

"Y-yeah! Besides, Jiichan said that he didn't need those things, it was an unwanted present that he was dying to get rid of it!"

"Yep! I did a favor to them in the end!"

"Oh? And you were aware of those facts when you broke them up?" Sasuke decided that he didn't want to know the answer when the sun-kissed face, colored red in shame, played with the tips of his index fingers like his Hyuuga friend, Hinata.

"We…were playing baseball." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Nevermind. Come here and clean up the mess at least, usuratonkachi." Both of the pranksters obediently trailed behind, wearing guilty faces.

All of the boys returned to the crime scene and crouched lazily on the ground, picking up the shards. Any attempt of lagging off was quickly reverted with the efficient Uchiha Glare ®.

"Naruto-niichan, are you returning again afterwards?" Konohamaru asked shyly to his newly formed friend.

"Yep! Next week!" The latter showed a set of brilliant grin.

"Yay! You're better than Sasuke-niichan. Sasuke-niichan is so serious and boring!"

Well, so _sorry _if I'm not made to take care of kids like you. Sasuke's twitched his eye in mild annoyance.

"Then I guess two hyperactive immature brats will always coop up well." The brunet finally curled up a smug smirk to them.

"Hey! You're just jealous 'cuz I have a fan unlike you!" The immediate protest was casually ignored by Sasuke with a dismissive snort.

"Yeah! Naruto-niichan is so cool! He can spit more than three meters away, ya know!" The young eyes lit up with holy veneration like he had found a new hero to admire.

"Yep! It's my super-hyper secret technique!" His nostrils flared with primed pride, a wide lopsided grin lodged on his sun-kissed face.

Sasuke's eye twitched spastically wild. Some things it'd better left aside before the visualization traumatize his unsoiled mind. (An image of a Naruto trying to spit some saliva though it trailed off leaving a dribble—Not imagining!) (readers: EW! Author: Naruto is. A_. Boy! _He _farted _in the chunnin exams!)

"And you haven't heard any of my advices in the end. You went to the garden of roses huh?"

"What are you talking about? I'm completely innocent about it!" He turned away from the inquiry stare wearing a stubborn pout.

"So? What's this red petal doing on your hair then, usuratonkachi?" The ivory hand casually picked up the criminal evidence and waved in front of the cerulean eyes.

Naruto momentarily made kid-caught-in-hand-on-cookies-jar face before morphing into an enlightened grasp. "The wind. Ya know, it must have carried this petal until it plastered on my hair."

"Sure. Lots of red petals and green leaves suddenly flew up and inhabited on your skin. Do you have a vegetal magnetism, dobe?" Sasuke suddenly showed a lot of material to Naruto and bumped on the obnoxious golden hair. "And your face is all scarred from the thorns. You're so stupid."

His friend only made some inaudible grunts in response, protruding lower lip shamelessly displayed on his face. The brunet shook amusedly his head, approached to the nearby fountain and damped his handkerchief.

"Come here." The Uchiha said to the suspecting sapphire eyes. "I'll clean you up. There's also mud caked all over you. Dobe."

Said the dead-last sauntered near him as dignified as he could be, snorting haughtily. "I just know how to spend a quality time in my life."

"I'm sure that there's many other safer options to use your time then throwing yourself on clay gnomes and thorny bushes." Sasuke calmly patted the whiskered cheek, cleaning up few scratches and dirt as Naruto tried his best to not grimace from the pain.

Which made the blond squirm uncomfortably, his nose scrunching up around and his obstinate pout even more evident, Sasuke's heart feeling a little light-headed from the dobe's dumb behavior. Can he get even more cu—no, he didn't think that this idiot was…you know.

The dark-haired teen cleared his throat awkwardly. "Good. I'm done." He pinched hard the fluffy caramel cheeks to camouflage his contemplations as he ignored (again) Naruto's wild protests about it.

"Don't complain dobe." Sasuke flashed another set of smug smirk while he cupped Naruto's face with his hands. They would probably keep on that stance…

If they didn't realize that they had an audience staring at them.

"Jiichan, is Sasuke-niichan going to kiss Naruto-niichan's boo boos to make him feel better just like kaa-chan would do to me?" The insufferable brat asked innocently to his grandfather.

"Well, who knows…" Sarutobi only gave a knowing smile.

Is it possible to die from embarrassment? They thought, blushing, in complete mortification.

* * *

"Neji-niisan! Is there any problem with you for you to call me this late?" Hinata entered in his bedroom looking worried.

"Yes." Neji glanced sternly to his cousin and turned the monitor to her gaze. "Can you explain me this?"

It showed his photo on screen as well all his information and the list of repertoire he should play.

_Shiromi Neji._

She shifted awkwardly to the sides, as their equally lavender eyes could no longer maintain the connection, Hinata bit her lower plump lip tentatively.

"A violinist that shares your name and have a similar appearance like yours?" The young girl replied as nonchalantly as possible, while she admonished to herself inside for her unlucky strife. Within one week, the inscription period was still left open for any resign, so Hinata was planning to reveal her plan after this. Who'd ever thought that Neji would find it out earlier.

"Hinata." The low-baritone voice vibrated through each side of the walls as she tensed her slim shoulders in fright. "Why did you have decided to enroll me without my consult? Haven't I assured that I don't need such things to you before?"

"Huh…who said that I'm the one who planned all this…?" She whispered back.

"Hinata, aside my violinist teacher, who already have given up to enter me in any kind of contest, the only ones who knows my style and the scores that I'm training is you and Sasuke. It's quite an obvious fact." He spoke in an intimidate tone.

"But Neji-niisan…I…I wanted to help you…in any way…" Since she realized that evasion had failed, Hinata threw a plead. "I know that deep down you've always wanted to enter inside, I know that you'd want to…and if Uchiha-san had helped me out, it shows that he also shares my point of view…"

"So it's really confirmed that Sasuke entered in this scheme." Neji replied dryly. Oh, he's going to butcher his friend alive when he meets Sasuke.

"But I'm the one who advised this idea. If you want to blame someone, blame me." She responded with a slightly secured pace.

"And I will." Neji approached to his cousin side, his face hardened and arms crossed austerely. "Hinata. What you've just done is something extremely irresponsible and childish of your part. And I can't still believe that you've managed to convince other people to join with your ludicrous idea. Do you know that falsification of documents is a federal crime? And do you think that the other Hyuugas inside won't see through your idea? Do you know how it'll affect you inside this clan?"

Do you want them to hurt you and break you even further?

"As long as you stay being Shiromi Neji, everything will be fine…for now. And I'll manage myself inside." She replied, her extensive patience finally starting to snap.

"No, you won't be able to do this alone! They are bunch of cowards, money-grumbler low-class type of people who'll have the immense pleasure to attack all of your weak points! You're a kind and pacifist girl, they'll break you into many pieces! I don't want them to have the chance of getting their slimy hands to dirty your name!"

"Why do you want to keep protecting me from them, Neji-niisan?! I can protect myself in there, I'm used to that type of ambience, you know that pretty well!" Her passive voice finally turning up a few decibels in intimidation.

"But now they'll hurt you even further! Do you have _any idea _on how harmful they could be for you?!" _How they're going to scar your gentle soul?! _"On how vulnerable you'll be to them, since you're the heiress of this place, they won't be merciful!" _You won't be able to withstand this!_ "I _need _to protect you!"

"I had enough of this, Neji-niisan, trying to shield me from anything around." _I don't want to continue to be your little girl hiding behind your back. _"I don't want you use your time and effort with those kinds of meaningless problems!" _I don't want to waste your kindness away! _"I don't want to stay behind you!"

"**I want to stand in equal terms by your side!"** Her audacious shout finally echoed in the punctuated heavy silence as her cousin, her dear cousin, stared perplexed from her outburst.

Neji exhaled a sated breath from incomprehension.

"That's enough Hinata. We're done talking and I'm going to cancel this ridiculous thing right now." Before he could move, a delicate hand snatched away his mouse.

"Hinata. Return it to me at once." As he met a frantic shake of negative head in response, unshed tears already pearling on her pastel hue, sighing, Neji moved to his keyboard.

Until Hinata, with her wondrous reflexes of karate, quickly unplugged his computer and threw the cable outside the window.

At seeing the black screen in front of his eyes, Neji grumbled impatiently. "Hinata, you know well that I can simply go to another computer and write it down. It'll be only a question of time."

"Then, I'll follow you around until the expired date." She squared her slender shoulders, a determined look on her face. "Besides, that will break up your vow of protecting me from harm, right? If they keep seeing me accompanying around you, there'll be rumors that will definitely dirt my image, correct?"

That, was the second (or third?) time that Neji gazed at her bold idea bewildered.

"Hinata…are you blackmailing me?"

She tilted her neck upwards to glance in defiance at last with a wordless protest.

He grumbled. "Fine. I'll play your game for now." The long-haired brunet escorted her to outside of his bedroom and spoke authoritatively. "_You _will be the one who'll cancel this idea within this period, when you realize the immaturity of your thoughts without weighing the consequences. If next time I meet you and you still haven't revoked this name, I'll do it myself. Am I clear?"

The intense wounded eyes quickly disappeared on the darkened sky (before he heard a soft murmur of 'Good night') as Neji rubbed his eyelids tiredly.

"I don't understand her." The silent mutter melted questioningly on the air.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Utatane Koharu: in any case that people would forget, she's one of the annoying councils of Konoha that keeps pestering poor Tsunade and wants to chain Naruto on Konoha. Since she's sort of enemy of Naruto I thought...well, why not?

* * *

Readers: Another fight.

Author: Eh hehehehehehehe…sorry.

Readers: hey…is this _really _close friendship!NejiHina arc?

Author: To tell the truth…me, myself, can't label it…(sheepish smile)

Readers: (facepalm)

And…man…Neji is so cool in this fic huh? I can't understand how he turned out to be such cool character in the end. (scratching head) huh. I mean…my favorite characters are Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade though I'm positively surprised on how Neji's personality turned out this interesting. Well, I can say the same with Hinata, however, her growth was planned…Neji wasn't…(quirks eyebrow)

I know that none of this really matters in this story but…how Gaara is able to carry his gourd in his current outfit? I've just realized that there's no strap attached to his cloth. So…? (puzzled look) Yeah, it's an old thing, bite me.

I'm convinced now that this story is literally in the time when Naruto & gang have this type of mentality before Sasuke's defection. Sasuke concealed concern, his stern but protective personality, Naruto being a brat…yep, definitely fit that time.

And I promise. That this will be the last chapter where I'm not answering your reviews. Promise!


	32. Filling gaps

Author: Lazy yawn…It leaves a strange taste on my mouth that after writing the chapter 31, I wrote in CHLME both of them screwing their brains out (srly, wha?) and then I went back to this innocent chapta. Ok…whatever.

Oh yeah. No SasuNaru today. Sowee?

(clears throat) On to the Uchiha massacre…XD hahahaha! Done now by Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

_Lesson 32 __– Filling Gaps_

After another exhausting Saturday of piano training, as usual, the Uchiha went dutifully to the Hyuuga compounds to continue the daily ritual.

So it made sense that he would be startled that…instead of arriving at a neutral house, Sasuke felt that he entered into creepy scenarios from typical horror movies.

Lamps flickered eerily in the unbalanced living room, its vision wavered being pulled by a black vortex of negative emotions as dreadful smoky lights gingerly roamed across the room.

Within some blinks to reassure himself, the house went to it's natural ambience, though in the middle of it laid his Hyuuga friend sitting gloomily, elbows resting on his knees as the long cascades of chestnut hair covered the pale face.

Oh, so the origin of such illusion came from him. Sasuke unpacked his books while he eyed with some uncertainty and worry.

"So…what happened?" The stoic Uchiha asked as impersonal as possible.

A heavy, depressed, the-end-of-the-world-is-near sigh met the question.

"I…fought with Hinata." Neji mumbled dejectedly.

Sasuke curled his black eyebrow, unable to hide his bafflement.

"What? You've managed to do something like that? What kind emotionless demon are you?"

Childhood friends. Just when you're feeling that you're already at the bottom of the well, they manage to push you into deeper grounds.

"Sasuke. Words cannot describe how I'm deeply moved by your uncontained sincerity, _dear friend_." The long-haired brunet growled under his breath.

The Uchiha just shrugged nonchalantly, before settling on the nearby sofa and said:

"Tokyo contest?"

"Yes. And that reminds me…" Neji threw a punch towards Sasuke's face, though the latter dodged tilting his neck to the side. Already expecting such maneuver, the Hyuuga threw another punch with the other hand, though his, huh…friend, caught it swiftly, at the same time his body propelled backwards escaping from the aimed knee directed to his stomach. However, the couch bended to the ground, as a consequence, a loud stud echoed in between.

"No training judo in this place, didn't you said so when we were twelve?" Sasuke replied calmly. He sauntered away from the flying kick aimed towards his chest, some (expensive) vases being assaulted in his place.

"Come back here and let me kill you painfully, you traitorous fiend, how could you enroll me in the first place inside this vile scheme without my consent?!" Neji released his frozen murderous aura across the room, while he tried to pierce a hole through that freaking turncoat of a friend.

"I just did what it was necessary for your sake." Sasuke answered negligently as he ducked from another furious set of jabs and jumped through the kitchen's balcony, destroying a few food plates.

He was lucky that both of them trained together since they were infants and Sasuke knew all Neji's blows by heart and instinct.

The lavender eyes narrowed frustrated as he also reached the same conclusion towards this pointless battle (Sasuke sauntered away all the lethal blows and the entire house was filled with broken shards flying everywhere).

"Can we talk as civilized persons now that you've calmed down?" The short-haired brunet grumbled.

"Let me kill you first. _Then _we'll talk. A_ nice _talk. A _wonderful _talk on how a friend of long date decided to betray me and join inside that horrific plan with Hinata." He inhaled deeply and aimed a strong blow towards the aristocratic face though it disappeared in a blur and he punched his steeled chromatic and _solid _refrigerator. Neji was a trained martial artist…but his hand still throbbed painfully from the small err.

The Hyuuga breathed heavily, glowering at his wounded limb and his traitorous friend. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow.

"Feeling better?"

"I'll only feel better when I slit your throat and serve your head in a plate for stray dogs to devour you. You traitor! You know that I can't enter in competitions! You know that I'll never enter in competitions now, for Hinata's sake! Why in the end you would cooperate with her instead of hearing _me_?!" Neji swung a kick towards the Sasuke's left arm though the latter defended it. "I thought that you understand that dreadful society like the Hyuugas. I thought that you'd know that this plan will be a complete disaster and it'll wound Hinata at the end. So why?"

Sasuke pushed aside the mid-high kick with a sigh and rebutted solemnly.

"Neji. Hyuuga-san herself is also aware of this fact. But she still wants to enroll inside that place."

"Hinata shouldn't endanger herself thoughtlessly and you shouldn't have encouraged her to do it. Do you think that no one inside my clan wouldn't notice me playing violin even if I'm using this fake alias?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't care about this after all?"

"What?" Neji stared as if Sasuke had grown a second head.

"Have you ever considered…that all what really matters for her…is to help you in the end?" His friend spoke quietly. "Hyuuga-san also knows the consequences; however, she took the risk as something worthy to sacrifice herself. You should have seen when all her diligent efforts to succeed on enrolling you. She really cares about you, in the same intensity as yours."

"But what she's doing is wrong." He hardened his pale colored eyes.

"Yes, however…by rejecting her efforts, aren't you also demeaning her thoughtfulness over you?" At last, Sasuke's words shoved a pang on his friend's mind. Nevertheless, the Hyuuga continued.

"Her concern is directed in a wrong way. She shouldn't have done such thing for me." Neji tried to grab Sasuke's arm and throw his body to the ground, but Sasuke jabbed efficiently on the elbow, making the attacker release it.

"Your mind is not focused in battle Neji, that's why you won't be able to give me a blow. Forget it." He crossed his arms, therefore lowering his guard and declared. "Look, can't we just set our weapons aside and solve this problem?"

Inevitably, however, the Uchiha's statement only fueled Neji's frustration, his current emotional vulnerability motioned him to resume his battle. The long-haired brunet crunched his eyes angrily, until he opened abruptly, veins poppi—no wait, actually, he only opened his eyelids and didn't activate…whatever it should be activating at this moment. Because this is a story about Classical music! Right? Right!

The Hyuuga suddenly adopted a new stance on the battlefield, using his left foot to dash forward as he gripped one hand on the upper arm of Sasuke's, other on his back , his back on the ground while he kicked upwards, throwing his opponent backwards. Sasuke span his body to land safely, though Neji already prepared to strike a hook towards Sasuke's jaw.

At seeing the impending strike, Sasuke's iris bled alarmed, activating his Shari—

Wait, wrong story!

"Oof!" Both of the young men grunted in pain, as before receiving the blow Sasuke dig his knee on Neji's stomach and Neji had successfully connected his fist to stamp a huge bruise on the pale skinned chin.

The stoic boys surveyed their wounds while they glowered bitterly back until their patience snapped.

"The FUCK?! There's no reason to punch me that strongly!" The first shout.

"I have plenty of reasons to turn you into mince pasta you traitorous snake! If I have this kind of friend, who needs enemies?!" The angry rebuttal.

Neji grabbed the frontal chest of Sasuke and gripped strongly the fabric, his friend doing the same as response. Battle aura clashed as both tried to throw the opponent down with low kicks and throwing the body to the ground, however, both of them were seasoned judo fighters, all the tentative attacks were efficiently deflected.

…Hey…is this _really _a story about Classical music?

Neji finally swapped a semi-circled low kick until he saw his friend smirking smugly and declared:

"Sorry Hyuuga. Even though you're looking for a punching bag today, I'm not in the mood to lose right now." He propelled his body to fall to the ground positioning his victim to descend together while he choked Neji's neck encircling with his arm and immobilized one of Neji's legs adjoining with his owns.

The position could still be resumed, as Neji still had a leg to be used and freed arms to turn the tables. However, it had finally calmed down his nerves as the Hyuuga; with his neat clothes wrinkled and his long primed hair haphazardly sprawled on the ground; grunted out:

"Truce."

The Uchiha instantly freed his arms imperturbably and waited until both of them recovered their breath. He blocked another punch driving towards his face.

"I thought that you're supposed to be the composed man of the duo." Sasuke replied coolly as his friend retracted once again his balled hand.

"I thought that you're supposed to be the impersonal and detached Uchiha of the duo, then." Neji stood from the ground and helped his friend to raise himself too.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders once again. "Deduce whatever you want to deduce then. The damage was already done, in the end." He curled an Uchiha smirk on his lips.

"I don't understand why you both would go through such extent for this. And probably Naruto-san must have encouraged you to try this crazed idea then, and I bet you both must have put some bizarre hypnotizing words to convince her to enter in this plan too."

It can't be. Gentle, kind and timid Hinata wasn't supposed to do something like that!

The other young man rolled his graphite eyes. "I didn't encourage her." He spoke. "In fact, it was quite the opposite motion. She reminded me that you're my friend. And reminded me that you wanted to participate in such events." Sasuke sat tiredly on the couch, moving slower to minimize the pain. "And that's why I helped in. Not only because she pleaded saying that she'll bare the consequences, not because the dobe was in, but above all I think that this will be the best for you."

A loud silence rang on their ears in contrast to the constant battling moments before, as Neji absorbed the comforting idea that Sasuke wanted to aid him.

Though he exhaled a bated breath, muttering. "I appreciate your concern, but it's still not a good idea. Why would you do something like that? And who said that I would be interested in? I've never mentioned about this before."

Sasuke snorted. "Seriously, you think I wouldn't notice it? You've never watched my recitals aside the only one where I've played the four-handed score with Naruto. But you've saw most of my competitions." He leveled the tone of his gaze, daring Neji to deny him. "And I know. It's because you wanted to be part of that atmosphere, isn't it? Yes, you also encouraged me being there, but I could see that deep inside, you wanted to feel such experience. Am I right?"

His friend massaged the temples with his fingertips and contemplated out loud. "But it's still too dangerous…for her. The risks are too great."

"Hyuuga-san said that she wouldn't mind using her privileges of being the heiress of your family. She guaranteed it…with a steady voice. So…why can't you believe in her?" Sasuke finally roamed all over the room to survey the chaos and sneered. "Hn. And good luck on explaining all of those broken things. I think you broke one of auntie's favorite porcelain vases."

"Say one more word and I'll make you turn into a bloodied form of dead gore." Neji hissed.

The short-haired brunet snorted.

"Alright. That's enough…for now." The Hyuuga groaned.

"You will participate the competition then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll…consider it."

"That would be the case if you manage to survive from auntie's wrath then…good luck." He showed haughtily a shard of porcelain painted with rich colors and details.

Neji spat, though unable to pour bitterness on his voice.

"Your harsh sincerity still disgusts me, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked.

"Fortunately, you're used to this, right?"

* * *

"Hey. Don't you think that maybe we should perform our music in front of some teacher to see if we're playing correctly or not?" Naruto paused their practice time to eye towards his partner.

Gaara placed his violin resting on his lap, staring steadily back with emotionless eyes.

"Huh…it'd be good if we could make a third person to analyze it since sometimes we can't see some of our errors here and there." The blond amended with a sheepish scratch on the back of his head.

And again, the piercing mint eyes filled silence on the room, before he clapped his cellphone to his hand and clicked some buttons.

WHAM! The door of the studio was hastily opened afterwards.

Naruto jumped from his piano chair startled._ "What the he—"_ Six bulky and muscular guys wearing tuxedos and sunglasses invaded inside, their gigantic stature packing inside the tiny room.

One of them bowed politely towards the unimpressed boy and asked. "You called Sabaku-sama?"

"Bring out the best violin and piano teachers of this school to here." Came the cool response back.

"Oh. That would be Sa—"

"I don't care. I want them here _now_." All of his bodyguards obeyed with another tilt on their spines and immediately exited.

The cerulean eyes blinked. _"Scaaaaaaaaaaarrryyyyyy…" _He shuddered at the impending imagery of those six ogres dragging the poor teachers away from the classroom like they were leading the victims to their ultimate execution.

And in some kind of sense…this type of thought was quite accurate too.

"Ah…Sabaku-kun. How can I help you out now?" One of the teachers squeaked terrified while the bodyguards stood on the doorway, blocking its passage.

Gaara positioned his violin to his neck once again, glancing towards the other teen in the same time.

"Sometimes, I believe that you don't talk a lot just 'cuz you're a lazy guy in the end." Naruto's sharp tongue received a glare in response.

Ah…luckily the blond already developed a kin immune system against Glares in general, huh?

"We're practicing some scores for Tokyo's contest. We would like you to state your opinion upon it." Naruto spoke in their behalf grinning.

Both of the teachers agreed with a hesitant bob of head as the young musicians performed then.

"César Franck.(1)" Gaara muttered as Naruto fluttered the appointed pages from the score.

This piece; along with Debussy(2); were the most recent ones that they were practicing. Aside some parts that they still needed a metronome to measure correctly their speeds, needed to pay attention to the volumes of their instruments, they still needed to know whether their synchronism interlocked were accurate.

However…

"Brilliant! I've never heard such wondrous play!" One chirped.

"Yes! Such gracious style will definitely win this competition!" Another cooed out.

Naruto shot his eyebrows to his hairline. Oh man…what a bunch of booty-kissers. Now what?

"Enough." An impatient snap, halting their sweetly covered words, they shivered in response. "You've already done the necessary presentations. Now do your work and say some useful words. If not, get out."

They both straightened out and sat upright, while they began to criticize with some extremely cautious opinions, as if they were afraid that in every false step Gaara would probably snap and throw balls of flames incinerating them.

Their Sonata from Debussy were the last one that they were practicing, therefore, obviously this piece still needed some extra hours of training and they were still on experimental pace.

"There's…the third page on the fifth measure…it's…a little bit…different." The violin teacher mumbled hesitantly.

"Hm? How so?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The man opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, throwing frightened peeks towards the stoic teen and whispered slowly. "Different as…needed some corrections."

"Mine, in other words." Gaara spoke instead. The teacher squirmed anxiously taking few steps backwards. "Say it."

The short and harsh words shook their frozen panicked state and they proceeded on shooting all possible instruction in a high rapid speed. Naruto feared that if they continued like that, they would probably bite their own tongue and die in a very pathetic end.

When they finished their pieces and it was already Naruto's time to go to his class, Gaara dismissed unemotionally:

"We've ended. You may go now." All the adults inside the room leaned their backs in a very exaggerated angle and quickly scampered away, leaving the blond teen to snort over the bizarre situation.

"Wow…it's always like this?" Naruto questioned in slight wonder.

"Like what?" The red-haired teen raised his non-existent eyebrow.

The prankster teen imitated his best impersonation of a butler with British accent. "How may I help you sir? May I have your coats sir? Can I lick your shoes clean sir? Everything is puurrrfectly crystal clear here sir." A string of guffaws echoed on the room afterwards.

Gaara's lips thinned out, though the other boy couldn't discern if it was from remembering such infuriating detail or if he was trying to hide a smile blossoming in.

"I'm used to this." His green eyes paused placing his instruments to gaze upon it. The already cold color reinforced with bitterness.

"Why they're like this? Man…it must be pretty unbearable to meet those kinds of people everyday." The tanned teen contemplated out loud.

"Yes…" The violinist placed the bow in measured pace, his fingertips playing with the wooden surface of his instrument. "But…Although I'm used to this…even if to many people would irritate me…in the end, those false words still touches if it's used by the essential person."

The azure eyes blinked, trying to find the missing piece. "Wh—"

"Naruto." A metallic click closed the violin case.

"Yeah?" The young man reacted the call.

"Maybe it's time to stop entering my world or you may get burned instead." A warning.

"I think that I've already dove enough." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It's now my decision now to pull you with me after that."

Gaara once again stared back, though the usual blank expression had some lines of unreadable emotions.

"I…" He closed briefly his mint colored eyes. The doorknob awaited, as Gaara enveloped his fingers around to twist and mumbled. "You should go."

* * *

"Temari-chan…you know…" Naruto lightly rubbed his whiskered cheek with his finger.

The blonde woman paused their rehearsal to look puzzled to her friend. "Yea?"

"Huh…Something weird happened today, all the music teachers from Gaara's school were almost all throwing themselves towards him and using all kinds of sugary shitting words. It was so strange…and he had six orangutans around him, they were practically Hulk in suits, so scary…" He cleared his throat forcibly and continued. "So…why is it like that?"

Temari sighed, looking like she didn't wish to reveal such information to the blond boy. She spoke. "Our father. He's…" Another strained exhale. "He's the sole owner of Classical music records in the entire world. In other words, he's almost the most important figure in Classical world. Though there are some small competitors, they are all too insignificant compared to my father's."

"Ah…" That explained a lot of things now.

"And…since we're their sons' and daughter's…there're a lot of people who likes to bother us whenever we go. It's quite irritating, really." She gulped down a drink to relieve some of her tension. "Luckily we're out of this maniac society. Gaara, though, because he played violin since he was small, had been constantly being pressured by adults and stupid people who wanted some good words to their advantage. Some even threatened him."

"Really? That's disgusting!" Naruto frowned in admonishment.

"It is. But he's used to it by now. Because…no matter what he said, before, father wouldn't listen to him…anyways." Temari suddenly flashed a cautious sign. "Naruto, it'd be probably dangerous for you too. If my father gets to your bad side…"

"Bah." He furrowed a negligent golden eyebrow. "Does that really matter for me? I'll manage some way or another." He shrugged lazily. "And…what's with your father and Gaara, anyways? He mentioned before…and I can see that many of Gaara's problems come from your father."

"You're right."

"Then…?"

She smiled painfully, such expression wasn't conveying her usual strong personality. "I won't say. I want to believe that Gaara will trust you and tell you by himself. Then, maybe he'll get out of that nuthouse." She steadied her emerald eyes to her friend and spoke. "I can tell about what happened to me, how about that?"

"That…that can help."

"I used to be participate in a local fighting gang."

"What?!"

Temari chuckled at the widened blue eyes.

"Yeah. Not only me, Kankurou used to be in other one. I don't know about Gaara, but I knew that he fought too, because some days he used to return with some scratches and bruises."

"And…and why you didn't go through concealing it…?"

"Why we would do such thing? At that time, there was no one who would bother to care about what anyone in that house was doing. We're simply ignoring each other. Concept of family…never existed." She chuckled dryly. "It's easier to confess it now, when you've already passed through this, but before…we lived in a hell. I've never cared about anything…just wanted to keep destroying…whether people, stores, houses. We had no future."

Naruto gaped perplexed in response. At seeing that blank expression, she ruffled his spiky head, breaking the tension.

"I've already said it, part of the past. I've passed through this."

"And…was always like that?" A hesitant question.

"No…" Temari gazed down, recalling a distant time. "We used to be a normal family, regular life and all. But then…my mother passed away. When she was giving birth to Gaara, she died from loss of blood."

And that was the start of that vortex, widening between their lives.

"We should have moved on and surpass this, but mother's shadow was too deep to be eliminated. Her death was too sudden, too shocking and…for a good time of our lives, we unconsciously blamed Gaara for that."

The cheerful dinner table became empty. The voices echoed and died ominously.

"Maybe deep inside we've never wanted that hole to be filled. We've never wanted to fix that between us. No one to correct our path, no approaching, no feelings. My father busied himself at work, we had no control, no one to stop us. We were getting frustrated and we wanted to throw this frustration with more destruction, but we didn't understand why we were so getting irritated by what."

The ire just kept bottling up.

"And then. It just happened. You know." She idly laced her fingers, placing on her crossed legs and tilted slightly her lips upwards. "Those type of things when you finally understand when you get older. When I suddenly understood that everything between us it was because no one wanted to eliminate my mother's gap. Then I understand how much of my life was wasted. On how my brother's life will be wasted, if continued further on."

And it was strange.

"And for the first time in my life, I had a goal. Why we were suffering so…worthlessly and pointlessly and I wanted to awaken my brothers what I've finally achieved at that time. Well…Kankurou liked learning bass guitar and I entered to approach myself with him but in the end I liked playing guitar too…we've started to look for jobs and found Jiraiya-taisa (3) and the rest you know the story."

"Yeah, you found the rest of the group here and Gai started to help you out by being your agent. But…why are you living by yourself? Why aren't you trying to help your father too?" Naruto asked.

"My father…" Her eyes darkened in cold rage and Temari seethed. "He had also found the gap to be filled. He's already a lost cause, he only cares for the fucking money. I'm trying to take Gaara out of that place."

"You think…that I can convince him to do that." The boy murmured hesitantly

She lightly bonked his head. "No…I wanted someone who can understand him. If even after that…he still prefers being in that place…if he feels better being there…Then…it'll be enough for me."

He nodded. "Sorry for making you remember about all those bad things."

Temari waved untroubled her hand. "Nah, I'm fine. After all, they're part of my past. Everyone had done some shitty thingies, some things that we would always regret afterwards but what's really important that we shouldn't keep repenting all our past actions. Fall and learn from all our mistakes."

Perhaps Temari was still reminiscing inside her mind or she couldn't decipher his expression, however, at the moment she spoke that type of words, something flashed on the cerulean eyes and quickly fogged around. He barely muttered in sheltered heart:

"You're…right."

* * *

Explanations:

First things first. I have no frikkin' idea the difficulty of level of playing violin, I can only discern: 'oh this looks cool' from 'what kind of crap is this'. In other words, unlike the time that I had chosen the pieces with a reasonable level of difficulty that match the years of experience that Sasuke and Naruto accumulated…Gaara's ones…I have NO IDEA which is difficult, which is easy. So forgive me, all the violinists out there. (flees far away)

Ah…I bet you guys were missing this huh? (not really…?)

(1) César Franck: He's a composer from the Romantic Era who loved to construct music with modulations. (you know, tonic, sub-dominant, dominant and so on) And influenced famous composers like Franz Liszt and Richard Wagner. The piece that Naruto and Gaara are playing is this one:

Sonata for violin and Piano in A major

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_0DOaiSvnvFA

(2) Claude Debussy: He's sort of in between the Romantic period to Modern one. His music is influenced by the Symbolism style. One of his most famed works is called Clair de Lune. The piece that Naruto and Gaara are playing is:

Violin Sonata L 140 1st Mov.; Allegro Vivo

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_Erjs3zk33bE&feature_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_related

(3) Taisa: I think…anyone who watches/reads FMA would know this. Is called "colonel" in Japanese. Uh…just thought that…since Temari was an ex-delinquent, she jokingly called her boss as "colonel". Oh. But everyone in that band followed her idea.

* * *

Author notes: About childhood friends acidic sincerity it's an absolute true fact. See here:

Me: Damn! I'm getting fat! (frowns)

Friend: What? But you're fat already, you'll get obese! (neutral expression)

Me: Why, _thank _you very much. (dead glare)

(coos wildly) man, the friendship with Sasuke and Neji is so cool! XD I shouldn't have described that long the fighting part…but I was in pos-CHLME state, so in the end it happened. Not to mention that both of them are frustrated, stubborn, teenagers BOYS. Everything is solved by fists. XD

The "Let's talk about it" speech? Bah, only girls do such thing.

Oh hey, what a coincidence, this chapter involved the violinists and their accompaniers. I hadn't thought about that before.

Now that I'm tired…gonna make you watch something cool. A quartet! One piano, two violins and one cello. It's from Brahms. Huh…their version it's not…that good, but…that's the best that I could find on youtube. (sigh) Here we go! (whispers: if you guys have the time, look for Yo Yo Ma's version. PLEASE)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_GxJrElIewok


	33. An unique Kindness

Author Notes: No SasuNaru today too, is gonna be an entire NejiHina (friendship people! Siblings bonds! Thank you) chap. Buuut next chapters…(giggles evilly)

* * *

_Lesson 33 – An unique Kindness_

Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata didn't study in the same class, though fortunately, that fact never hindered their friendship. They usually met after class or lunch, chattering animatedly throughout the pass of time.

So it surprised them when they saw at the usual corner they would sit to talk, there was a dark shadow looming around and the lamps also flickered ominously reflecting the dark aura as a pre-empted scenario of a dreadful spirit. (hey, does this imagery look familiar to you? They really _are_ cousins in the end…)

The blond waved a hand in front of Sada—I mean, Hinata. (1)

"Hinata-chan…?"

The poor girl answered with a heavy despondent sigh.

"What kind of bad thing happened to you, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked concerned.

"I…fought with Neji-niisan."

Both of the boys made an understanding and caring murmurs, even though they were unsure on how they should answer from her depressing mood.

"Why…? What happened?" Naruto murmured.

"He…discovered about our plan and wanted to cancel it. Then…" She sighed. "He said that if by the end of this week I hadn't still cancelled his enrolment, he'll do it by himself."

"Ah…told you. So troublesome." The so-called genius boy quickly understood that his words were clearly misplaced when Naruto made the hand sign of 'cut the crap' to his friend and Hinata looming soul looked more miserable. Shikamaru cleared his throat. "We'll figure out some solution, Hinata."

"Yeah. We'll be able to convince Neji to change his mind, just you wait!" Naruto reinforced his friend's words.

"I…" She paused for a while, instead on shaking her head forlornly, which was her initial intention. "Neji-niisan, he's so stubborn. He doesn't trust me in the end, he doesn't believe that I'll manage myself inside the clan. That is what really hurts me the most." She cupped her delicate chin with her hands and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well…Hinata-chan…you two hadn't been in good terms until recently, so I guess that Neji doesn't understand you as well as you wanted to. Not to mention that…well, you give the…" Naruto shrank as he saw the annoyed look that young girl was emitting. "Vibes, you know…"

"He's also the oldest one, he thinks that is his duty to protect you, unheeding if it's necessary or not." Shikamaru supplemented.

"And he needs to understand that I don't need such thing. I mean…" She twirled the tips of her index fingers and whispered. "I appreciate his concern, but I want that type of support in other way. I…" The young brunette slumped her shoulders in mild anger. "I want to be in his level of gaze, I…don't want to keep watching his back. I'm not a damsel in distress, Neji-niisan has to see that."

"Well…" Both of the boys fell silent at her statement. She narrowed her lavender eyes.

"You two also believe that I'm this type of person, right?"

Shikamaru slightly looked towards her way until he shook his head. "We _used _to believe like that. But we know now that you're above all this." He patted his friend's long dark hair. "You grew up. We're proud of that."

"You're no longer our little Hinata-chan. Or better…" Naruto grinned wildly to encourage her. "You're never our little Hinata-chan. It's just that we took some time to see that. But we now believe that you can protect and help us, as well as we can do the same to you."

"Naruto-kun…Shika-kun…" The Hyuuga heiress returned to her shyly tick and blushed profusely. "I-I…huh-uh…I…Um…"

She mumbled something apologetic and grateful and the boys smiled understandingly. Hinata may have matured in some departments, though she was still the same reserved Hinata they had met at the first time. Some things never changed.

"Now we only need to make Hyuuga understand the same thing." The other teen scratched the back of his pineapple ponytail.

* * *

"Neji discovered our plan in the end. Now we're trying to find a way to make him change his mind and enter in this competition, but I can't even find a start from our way." Naruto frowned while they trained Bach's Prelude.

"Yeah, I know about that. He talked about it the last time I've visited him." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Really? And have you managed to convince him to enroll in?"

"Not really. We had a tiny argument about it because he discovered that I was also inside the plan." He shrugged one of his shoulder nonchalantly. "But I've managed to make him consider about it."

"How have you managed to do that?"

"Told him that this was what he truly wanted in the end. Assured that Hyuuga-san will be able to manage to herself. But he didn't seem to be convinced at this part." His onyx eyes narrowed slightly, pondering. "I guess this fact is what really hindering Neji to accept the plan. It's risky and he didn't want to put Hyuuga-san in dangerous waters. He's afraid he won't be able to help her when this time will come."

"But…" The blond stopped on his musing when his eyes brightened in enlightenment. "That's it! You've showed his point of view right?"

The Uchiha tilted his eyebrow towards his friend's sudden change of behavior.

"Then?"

"Now I'll have to show Hinata-chan's then. He'll be able to understand after that." His lips curled up to a satisfied beam. "Let's go to Neji's house after the class."

The brunet shook his dark strands. "Just hope you dobe won't screw everything up with your typical blabbering mouth."

"Hey!"

"And I just hope that this conversation had already ended and you two irresponsible kids will return to practice piano." A third voice interrupted inside.

"Eh…Kakashi-sensei." The teens gulped frightened towards the fearful aura that was emanating from their teacher.

"We only have three months! And you still haven't memorized Bach's pieces, the first music that will be played in this competition! I believe that you should stop neglecting around and start training seriously. We don't have the time for immaturity." The mentor sat on a nearby chair and spoke sternly. "I was wondering why you had stopped practicing when I was on the phone and I discovered that you were throwing your time away. Naruto, play again Bach's Prelude, there's still some corrections to be made. Sasuke…I can't believe that I'm saying this, but keep your mouth shut."

Those words usually would be stubbornly rejected, knowing his Uchiha pride. However, the dark-haired teen straightened up from his side, as a fine example of polite obedient student. Kakashi continued. "You may resume whatever issues you want to talk after this. But when we're in class, I want you both to concentrate on piano only, no outside casts may barge inside. Understood?"

His students complied, nodding silently their heads.

"Well…oh, and how was your small evaluation with Sarutobi-sama?" The teacher recalled last weekend event.

Naruto beamed at the meeting question.

"I think it went well! Sarutobi-jiichan is a nice old man! He said that I won't have any problems further on."

"Good good…next time then, you'll go to Orochimaru-san's house, since everything went well there."

The brunet made a disgruntled noise.

"Yes…Sasuke?" Kakashi asked towards the stoic student.

The latter didn't restrain his opinion. "Orochimaru's a pervert and pedophile."

"Eh?" The teen widened his cerulean eyes baffled.

"Huh…well…you don't have to use such _harsh _words, Sasuke…" The eldest man spoke at the same time sheepishly.

"It is the truth though." The Uchiha snorted.

"…Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto mumbled with apprehension.

"It's nothing serious, Naruto. Just some silly hoax here and there." Kakashi gave a strained laugh.

Sasuke fought down the urge to scoff once again. That damned disgusting pervert had already tried to _suggest _having some 'fun' with him when the brunet was younger. Obviously, he refused every time that those 'naïve' propositions would come up to. This fact didn't restrained the old man to occasionally 'brush' his arm or 'accidentally' touch his legs and he also had to 'obligatory' encircle around the brunet's shoulders to show the 'correct' technique.

Fortunately, Kakashi always showed his presence whenever they went there to play piano and Sasuke's teacher never allowed to Orochimaru breach any boundary. After this brief (and highly traumatic) experience, the grey-haired man understood that it'd better if they interrupted such visits for the goodwill of everyone's sakes…especially Orochimaru's sake, since the recently black belt teenager in judo was dying to apply his abilities upon a very selected victim.

Which returns us to the current presented situation, when Kakashi remembered about this _small _fact and made a wordless expression: 'you better do not act excessively when you meet him again.'

His dark-haired student flicked an eyebrow. 'I'm not guaranteeing _anything._'

The mentor cleared his throat. "Anyways…if anything huh…abnormal happens, talk to me." _Or before Sasuke decides to pluck out his eyes too._ "Let's return to Naruto's analysis."

* * *

"Uchiha." A grunt.

"Hyuuga." A smirk.

"What brings you here when today is not Saturday's training?" Suspicious narrowed milky eyes.

"Hey! Can I join the caveman greeting style like you guys?" A cheerful sneer. "Hyuuga." Failed attempt of making the brooding glare. (This product is a blander version of the Uchiha Glare ® made for people who doesn't have the Uchiha genes in their veins. Though the blue-eyed blond still failed to fulfill the necessary aspects)

"Naruto-san." A courteous reticent answer. "I believe that you're also here to convince me to enroll that competition."

"Yep! So, you're gonna, right?" The blond teen asked.

Neji tried to stifle the bated sigh that was running towards his throat. "I've told to Sasuke that I'd consider, but I'd never said that I would really do so."

"…Why not?" Naruto's aloof expression morphed to a solemn one. "Aside the federal risks inside it, which there'll be mild threats about it, why wouldn't you participate about something that you'd want to do so?"

"You…obviously don't understand the risks of leaking such information inside our clan, and—"

Naruto interrupted. "Sasuke, you wouldn't mind if I talk alone with Neji right? If you want, you can go home now."

The Uchiha didn't emit any significant body language except a ruffle on the golden spiky head. "Don't babble too much foolish gibberish dobe."

"Bastard." His friend showed childishly his tongue.

Sasuke calmly exited Neji's house before giving a smug smirk to his childhood friend (Neji furrowed his eyebrows in response) and left alone with the hyperactive teen and the composed one.

"Very well…I guess that you'd like to seat around since this is going to be a long conversation…" The long-haired brunet exhaled tiredly. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, 's fine." Naruto shook his hands while he sat on the nearby couch. "You know…you're right, I don't understand all those shitty things inside your clan."

"Yes, so you should've agreed with me, not Hinata."

"Well, and I bet that inside that place there must be a lot of nasty people that probably will hurt and humiliate Hinata-chan in all ways possible and you wouldn't want to do that. Because you'd want to protect Hinata-chan's kindness, right?" The sun-kissed boy gave another wide grin.

"If you're agreeing with me on so many aspects, why are you throwing me onto the other side?" Neji crossed his arms warily.

"I understand your point of view. Because Hinata-chan is a kind and timid girl and since you're her friend, you'll automatically want to shelter her from all the dirty things from everywhere." Naruto continued. "That's a natural reaction when you meet someone like her, you know. But…you're underestimating her."

"…What?" The other teen reclined slightly forward from his position with a baffled face.

He moved his glazed azure eyes, recalling remote pasts. "You know, Hinata-chan is a strong girl."

"She…"

"She has a strong character, but she usually won't shows it unless is necessary, since she's a pacifist. And her strength doesn't come only from herself, she needs people who can support and fuel her courage."

"You mean…?"

"What I mean is…" Naruto also moved to the tip of his seat and spoke in secure lines. "If, in her opinion, it's worthwhile to stand firmly on her position, if it's for the sake of her own beliefs and the people she cares, she won't break, won't falter, because her heart is strong, she won't fall apart from those small things about. And if she knows that there'll be people who are valuable to her, she'll do everything on her hands to help them and protect them…on her Hinata-chan's way."

The boy scratched lightly his golden hair and murmured. "We have our methods to protect her around, but she also has her own means to make us feel safe. I mean…when haven't you thought before that her kindness…was also a different way of our salvation?"

"I…haven't thought about that before." Neji admitted.

"Yeah…because we're used to see her apparent personality, but we couldn't see her real strong self. And you know…even though I don't understand all this malagalagabish whateva bureaucratic stuffs, I think that Hinata-chan will do well against them. Because I trust her. Why can't you trust her too?"

"Oh yes, Sasuke had also told me about that. It almost seems that you all understand her better than I do." The Hyuuga moped discretely.

"Maybe we don't…but we understand her point of view." Naruto offered an apologetic smile. "She knows that you'll also have a risk if you enter inside that competition, but she's already prepared to face it head on. And knowing that you have her support from behind, give her strength and she can fearless clash against them."

"…" Each piece was slowly gathering to clear up the bigger picture. "I see…"

Naruto gave Neji some minutes to contemplate about his words until the blond teen resumed.

"You know, I'm glad that you've made up with Hinata-chan. Because you gave her the last push to show her courage. Hinata-chan grew so much because of you."

It was Neji's turn to smile awkwardly. "No…I think that you also had a part of it. If she didn't met you both, she wouldn't turn such a rebellious girl that I haven't seen it before."

"So aren't you glad that we turned our younger sister into an older one then?" Naruto beamed while the brunet shook amusedly his head.

"I still can't call her my older sister, I'll still prefer to call her my cousin then."

"Heh. That's fine too." The blond chuckled.

"But I still can't understand why she'd insist so much about this."

"Ah…this part I can totally explain it to you. Hinata-chan…she never liked to feel inferior to you." Naruto laughed knowingly.

"Huh?!" _Now _Neji couldn't comprehend Naruto's view.

"Hinata-chan doesn't want to feel that she's the only one being protected, she wants to return your protection too. Because she also has her pride and she doesn't want you to worry about her when she thinks that she can manage by herself."

"That…so…"

"And there's also another thing. She respects you…as a violin player. She thinks that you have talent. But you can't compete against any kind of contest. That's why she feels the inferiority towards you."

"I can't participate, I won't meddle against her competitions, how's she's going to feel inferior if is quite the opposite sense?"

"_Because _you can't participate. She feels that she has an upperhand when she wants to feel in equal terms with you. You have the talent, but she never had the opportunity to gauge with hers because you had never competed against her." Naruto lifted a mischievous tilt of lips. "Because you're a musician that has her respect and that's why she wants to see how far she can go against you."

Lavender eyes blinked owlishly. Then he murmured in comprehension. "Like a rival."

The pianist nodded his head accordingly. "But in a healthy competition." He flashed another set of grinning teeth.

Neji had at last smiled sincerely back and responded. "Alright. I guess I can't back down such ferocious and opened challenge."

"Eh?! Really?! Then—!" Naruto stood up in complete amazed bewilderment.

"Yes. But tell Hinata that even though we're opponents now…she can't escape from her training class with me okay?"

The blond's blinding grin was the most fitting answer towards such words.

* * *

"Hinata." A courteous nod.

"Eh…Neji-niisan." A polite bow.

Silence.

…

"I'm sorry!" Both of the Hyuugas sputtered out, inclining their heads in an apologizing bow.

"Neji-niisan…I-I…" She shyly tugged the hem of her shirt. "I sh-shouldn't have been so discourteous towards your concern. And I-I was too rude last week and even threatened you in many ways. It was very impolite and immature of my part."

The young man smirked back. "Yes, it was."

Hinata pouted. "But I don't regret it. At least the part of obstructing your annulment from your fake alias."

Neji's reaction, however, astonished her previous steeled attitude when she heard the grave voice chuckling out loud; without any bounds of aloofness or withdrawing. The same sound that chimed in melodious breaths, echoing warmly inside her heart.

He patted her silk inky hair. "Yes, I bet you didn't." He smiled fondly once again and answered. "Who'd have thought that this is your true nature, schemer little Hinata?"

He only observed in growing amusement her bright flushed state when Hinata heard his 'accusation'. "So now it's my turn." His long fingertips pinched gently her pale white nose, speaking. "I'm sorry, for not being able to understand your point of view. But…" He freed his light bullying to sigh. "Hinata, it'd be better if you sit here and hear me out."

She politely obeyed her cousin and sat graciously on the couch.

"Hinata, you know about the story about our fathers and the constant competition against each other through all over those years, right?"

"…Yes, and then?"

"I…I may not be the kind of person who deserves your attention. To tell the truth, I didn't want you to go through such extents…because I don't want you to regret that you had helped someone like me."

She returned his inquire with a puzzled gaze.

"I…don't understand." Hinata whispered.

"I know…" He couldn't keep her questioning eyes and chose to glance on the ground. He swallowed dryly and pushed himself forward.

"You see…before your father became the head of this clan, there was an international contest that both of our fathers competed in. They both passed through eliminatory, semi-final and reached through the finals. All the other contestants were miserably untalented compared to both of them, it was obvious that only one of our father were going to win. Then, the division inside the clan already could see that this would be the ultimate decision between being the rightful heir inside the Hyuugas."

Neji's eyes hardened from longing hate. "Your father killed _my _father, one day before the results of this contest."

Hinata stood motionless, couldn't and wouldn't interrupt his confession.

"It is said that someone manage to leak the information of who was going to be the victor and it resulted that my father would be the one. Your fa—I mean, Hyuuga Hiashi also discovered about such disclosure and therefore they ended up discussing that night."

"They said…"

"That was a suicide, that my father was too drunk and it was a fatal accident. The people from the main house succeeded to make this the official report and rising Hiashi as the rightful successor to the general public. However, they failed to conceal some facts inside our house."

The Hyuuga heiress spoke hesitantly. "The members of the branch part fed this information to you."

"Yes, that there were witness on that scene but they couldn't see anything substantial from the lack of light. However, they could confirm that there were yells from heated arguments and something landing on the floor. Hiashi probably pushed my father in front of the truck. If it was supposed to be an accident, the victim usually would be in standing position and the moment they impacted, he was supposed to dent the frontal part of the vehicle. However, the investigations showed that there were signs of tires running through his body and the dent was on the bumper."

Hinata briefly contemplated…how long have they been poisoning his mind with promises of vengeance?

"The Hyuuga clan is a powerful family so they erased all these files to prevent a scandal. But I…because of that, I…" He could his voice sipping away, choking his attempts of regaining some energy. Her pastel purple eyes were perforating and lacerating his will, guilt marring inside.

"You want to overthrown my father and rise as the rightful heir."

It sounded terrible, especially coming from her lips. He only quavered slightly his long strands of hair.

"You must have read the reports from the secret cabinets that are inside the meeting room after Toriko-jiisan insinuated so." Hinata said unsurprised.

Although it was Neji's time to whip his head so fast in baffled response towards her calm demeanor.

"I know…about this version. I've also read it. I _am _the heiress of the house, after all." She curled a sympathetic smile.

"Then…you." Her cousin gaped incredulously.

"I know about your intentions? Yes, I know. That you want to confirm that your father, Hyuuga Hizashi was the first-born and therefore you are the rightful successor? I know that too."

"You, but…"

"Though…just like you ignored that I'm Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hiashi…I also ignored that you're Hyuuga Neji, son of Hizashi. Neji is Neji, in the end, that's all that really matters to me."

"It's…not that simple, you know." Neji rubbed his temples from apprehension.

"Then…you regret having ties with me, being my closest and only sincere cousin inside this place?" Hinata eyed with frightened rejection.

"I'm surprised that _you _wouldn't mind about all this." Neji rebutted. "Why you would continue to be my friend if you know that I was scheming to take my vengeance against your father?"

"Neji-niisan…because…I believe in chichiue." She smiled painfully. "He's the stern, cold and detached man, but…if I know about your intentions, I'm pretty sure that he knows about that too. And if he lets you to resume your plans, than I believe that he has good reasons to decide it so."

"Either he's highly miscalculating me or he has something under his sleeve." Neji mumbled darkly.

"Or he can't move a finger against his own nephew. That's what I believe." She gripped her hands, placing on her lap as she voiced out. "And if he doesn't want to damage you…I also believe that he's not the man that would hurt his own brother."

"He's your father, obviously you would—"

"And…" Hinata interrupted midway. "If he really acted on such hideous decision, though I highly doubt that he did it, I'll help as much as I can to show the truth towards the society. I promise."

Her feminine hand reached upon his hand and each soft finger enveloped around his palm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Please…stop hurting yourself inside those harmful thoughts of vengeance. It's not healthy for you and won't bring any fair justice like you and uncle Hizashi truly deserves." She murmured shyly, afraid that she may lose her valuable bond. "Can't you wait a little? Ensure that my fa—Hiashi…killed Hizashi?"

Neji gazed upon his captured hand, his face smoothed out with unreadable lines. Finally, their identical colored eyes met each other.

"Okay. I shall wait." When he heard her relieved sigh, he pinched her nose once more. "But that's because you're asking, Hinata. I still can't trust…him."

"I understand." She gave a watery smile.

"Well…" Neji smirked, changing the mood. "I guess I'll be content on being Shiromi Neji, for now."

"Then start training a lot with Uchiha-san, I don't want an easy win." The young girl giggled, eyes already challenging.

"But next time, if there'll be a next time, don't let Naruto-san choose the name, okay? I mean…seriously, _white eye screw_?! He doesn't have a good taste." He snorted in mocking distaste.

It was the first time in the afternoon that his kind and…pacifist cousin emanated a cold killing aura spreading across the room.

"Neji-niisan…**I** am the one who chose this name. Do you have _anything _against it? Explain it to me." Her voice released a dangerous tone, shivering her cousin with fear.

Uh-oh.

"Of course not! Just thought that it's a little conspicuous, that's all…I assure you!" Neji did not desire to personally face Hinata's high skills in karate.

He liked his limbs to be preserved intact…

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Sa-da-koooooo: Sorry, it was automatic. I was imagining Hinata being depressed, the bangs of her hair covering her face and the villain of the movie "the Ring" came to my mind. Not my fault!

* * *

Author notes: (whispers) see the difference between Sasuke's way of comforting and Naruto's ones? Seriously, Sasuke, why do you have to be such a jerk? (laughs)

About NejiHina arc…I would love to say: 'It had ended!' to you guys, but you all can see it's far from ending…sorry…

You know…this was practically a "let's study Hinata's personality" chapter. Many people think that, since she's a shy girl, she's not strong. I think that those are two separate things. I think that…(talking about the manga) when she's used to live in that horrible clan and persevere with her benevolent personality, isn't that a show of her inner strength? And her battle against Neji (Chuunin exams…) Even though Neji was infinitely stronger than her, she stood up. Mostly people disregard about that, preferring to show the meek girl that will be rescued by some knight in shining armor. (usually Kiba and Naruto) And, sincerely, that's why I don't usually like KibaHina and NaruHina so much. I don't read a lot of those fanfics around, but usually they demean her strong personality, letting her being Kiba's or Naruto's spoiled princess. Seriously, geez…

Next chapter!!! Aaargh, I'm so anxious about it!

And…huh, I'm sorry that I'm not updating the other three fics, but…'m getting busy. I can only choose one to update, huh, in the end. (fleeing from the daggers) And we're reaching to a very interesting part from this story, so I'm pretty psyched up to write it on. Not to mention that I'm traveling December 16th and return only on January 4th,(To Europe!!! Ah! Rome! Paris! Venice! Vatican! Salzburg; Land of Mozart! I can buy tons of score sheets in a very low price! My paradise! :D) so I'm pushing forward only this story to the interesting part before I travel or we won't have the time. So, sorry.

GWAH. And I still need to answer the reviews. (go somewhere and starts to kill herself) Argh...it's been MONTHS that I still haven't answer them! Someone kill me.


	34. Gambling chips are Not Oreos

Author notes: (cheers) and finally…Tsunade's past! And it's also safe to say that we've reached the middle of the middle of the story. XD hahahaha

To anongeek: I'm glad that you liked my selection of music! I hope you've heard the rest of it, Gershwin is also a good one, in the chap "Reminding me again." Hope you keep in tune with this story! :P

* * *

_Lesson 34 – Gambling chips are Not Oreos_

He coughed lightly, grimacing at the involuntary noise that echoed consequently on the empty room. He looked around. Ok, still clean. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to work, approaching his ear next to the safe.

He guessed that he could count this…huh, gift, as something to be explored rather to be questioned and maybe attributed the fact that he has been playing piano for so long that his ears are keener than a usual human. And maybe this is perhaps an ability he acquired on his past life? He used to be a thief or spy or a ninja of some sort? That would be cool.

He shook his head to concentrate on his task and twirled around the numbers, hearing the click, click, click, ah hah, different sound, and continued on listening through. She didn't change the numbers of the lock, so maybe they still didn't suspect him at all. That's for the better, he guessed.

After all the meticulous operation as he tried to see if there was any suspicious walking around, he opened the metallic small door to reveal a decent amount of cash. He quirked an eyebrow, lately the café wasn't having as much as incomes like the last month, perhaps is a reflex from the latest crisis on the world economy? Oh well, whatever, he needed to do his job. Rummaging around his pocket, he picked up a huge envelope and opened it.

To place more money inside the safe.

He would chuckle evilly but it was countered by another uncomfortable cough. Sigh.

So uncool.

He counted each 1000 yen with calculated measure, flitting with his fingertips to make an unsatisfied grunt. He only managed to accumulate 12000 (1) yen. His monthly debts with her currently values 14300, he'll try to compensate it afterwards. He frowned at the dark confines of the cubicle. He hasn't been lately going to Jiraiya's bar, maybe that's why he wasn't receiving as many tips as he wanted. When this competition ends…he sighed. Better repay.

The young blond boy gave a saucy beam as he put his money inside the safe and closed with a soft sound. That stubborn old hag…if only she could just accept his money and forget about all this…then, he wouldn't go through this entire ordeal and place his cash every single frikkin' month. Oh well, at least he could taste some thrill and adrenaline to lift his fun.

Naruto coughed again and palmed his dry throat, furrowing his sand-colored eyebrows. Damn, maybe he's catching a cold. Whatever, he'll just ignore for today and rests when he arrives home.

* * *

Loud hacking and puffing caught the grey-haired man's attention.

"Naruto?" He sauntered closely to his golden-haired student and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Kakashi-zenzei." The younger man returned the salute without his usual cheery disposition, opting to sniff noisily until he sneezed three times subsequently. "'m fine." A very non-convincing reassurance.

"_I can see…so not." _He widened slightly his mismatched eyes as Naruto coughed within a good period of five minutes and then took some tissues to blow his nose.

The teen felt a cool hand touching his forehead. "I think that you've a fever now. Naruto, why haven't you gone home and rest instead of coming here?"

"Haaaah…? Budd 'm…" (Atchoo!) "Finnne…" (Sniffle)

"Naruto, stop being so stubborn." The teenager winced at the stern tone. "It's admirable to train so seriously, but it's stupid that you'll harm yourself so much just for it's sake. Return to your home and rest."

"Budd…the compedixion…" (sniffle)

"Naruto…" Kakashi leveled his gaze to match with the cerulean ones. "I'm happy that you're taking seriously piano and this contest, but nothing is more important than your well being. So, return to your house right now and rest well ok?" He patted roughly the silken locks of his student.

"Hm…" The golden-haired boy coughed for a few more tries before speaking raspy. "Cann yuu hear Chobin Eduddes no. 5 before I go?"

"Naruto, didn't you—"

"Jusht thiz piece. I swnear. I'll bray id and I'll go after dat. Ok?" A snot was threatening to run through his nose and the sick teen inhaled it forcibly.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright alright. Just this piece, hear me? After that you'll go."

Naruto gave a weak nod and already positioned his hands towards the piano.

Another sound of incoming footsteps surrounded the room.

"Sasuke. Sit down and listen to Naruto's Chopin." Kakashi acknowledged the dark-haired student's presence as the latter complied the request. "Oh, Naruto, you improved at moving between the large passages now, but maybe Sasuke should show you the correct wrist position so it won't strain yourself too much…" The mentor turned his head to motion Sasuke to sit on the piano but—

PRANG.

A sudden cacophony sound of piano keys startled the present men in the room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hurried to the blond teen's side as Kakashi scooted the unconscious body in his arms. The brunet helped by grabbing the legs. "What the hell had happened to him?!" He shouted while they moved the body towards the guest room.

"Fever. He got a cold." The teacher placed his hand again on the tanned forehead and winced from the high temperature emanating. "I'm going to pick some medicines and call the doctor and you stay here and keep an eye on him."

Sasuke nodded numbly as he watched the retreating figure close the door. What a dobe…he should have figured that this dumbass would strain himself _again _because of those competitions. The Uchiha fought down the urge to knock that idiotic golden head, though with Naruto's current bedridden state he couldn't bring himself to act on it.

"Hm…" A voice rumbled groggy besides the heavy blankets of the bed. "Why 'm I 'n the bed…?"

"Because you fainted, idiot. And you're having a fever now, so stay in the bed and rest, moron." Sasuke snarled back.

He waited for a reply, which didn't come though. The usuratonkachi was sleeping soundly, totally unaware of the previous desperation that he and Kakashi experienced when Naruto was out of cold. The young brunet rubbed his eyebrows warily, staring at his sickly friend that couldn't maintain a peaceful slumber due to his influenza, frowning and wheezing with difficulty.

"…_Is he having a nightmare…?" _Sasuke wondered as he heard inaudible mumbles coming from the dried throat.

"I've returned. Sasuke, hold this cup while I open this package." Kakashi showed up with a glass of water and a small transparent package containing white powder.

"What's this?!" The teen shouted uncharacteristically shaken from the object lying on his teacher's hands.

Kakashi dingled slightly the tiny plastic bag. "Huh? This? It's homeopathic medicine that I have around, it's good to ease the counter-effects caused by cold. Why are you getting so—" The mismatched eyes suddenly widened at comprehension and closed shut his mouth, unable to articulate any other word.

Though the dark-haired teen realized as well the horrible mistake, quickly evading the heavy guilty emotion perspiring from his mentor. Damn, old memories.

"I didn't—" Sasuke mumbled though the elder man shook his silver hair.

"Don't worry about it, it's also sort of my fault. It's been pretty difficult for you to experience such horrendous incidents when you're a kid. I gave you a lot of work, huh?" Kakashi chuckled humorlessly as he opened the lid and poured its' content on the water.

"I didn't want to bring out that bad memories from you…I apologize." He bowed lightly his spiky black head from shame, fortunately, Kakashi answered with a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, don't worry…" He ruffled disorderly the chicken-hair earning a snarl from the proud Uchiha. "It's part of the past. I've passed through this." Kakashi changed the subject then. "I'd talked to the doctor but he said that it'd better if we bring Naruto to his office and have a proper examination. Help me out moving him to my car."

"Hatake-sama…" A third voice interrupted in between as the butler cleared his throat. "Zubin Mehta (2) is on the line now and wishes to schedule an appointment."

The black-haired student hummed in awe admiration from his teacher's achievements. Kakashi has been trying to contact with that renowned conductor for over four months and finally his efforts has been paid off.

"Alright, tell him that I'll contact him later to properly arrange an available hour at another day." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, but Mehta-sama said that it has to be today since he'll travel to Kyoto tomorrow morning."

They paused to ponder this statement with grimace, the problem obviously hindered the original plan to heal Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's fine, I can accompany Naruto to the doctor by myself."

The teacher sighed. "Sasuke, you can't let Naruto rest at your house neither you can stay here nor your older brother will complain." He turned his head to the butler and spoke. "Tell Zubin Mehta that I'll return his call later."

"Kakashi—!" Sasuke instantly protested.

"And call Asuma and ask him Naruto's address as well Tsunade-dono's telephone number. Then, call a taxi and tell to arrive it as fast as possible."

The butler bowed respectfully and retreated from the room.

"I trust you that you will be able to manage by yourself, right?" At founding secure graphite eyes filled with reassurance back at him, Kakashi continued. "But if anything bad happens, no matter how ordinary it'd be, call me. Oh and when you arrive at Naruto's home, the first thing that you'll do is to call me too. Alright?"

"Kakashi-sama…" The butler returned with a phone in hands. "Sarutobi-sama said that unfortunately he doesn't have Uzumaki-sama's address though he passed Senju-sama's telephone number. She's on the phone right now." Kakashi picked up the phone and immediately clarified the current situation inside.

"…" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow when he heard Naruto mumbling something.

"'need tchu tdrain…" Oh, the urge to smack the upside of that stubborn head returned again.

"No, idiot, you need to rest. Be a little bit more responsible with you body dumbass. You're almost burning, you clueless moron."

"But…I have tu…" A scorching breath exhaled from the trembled lips and it moved in feverish dream. "Climmb…"

"What?" The other teen moved his ivory hand to Naruto's forehead. God, it was hot. Is this high temperature even _acceptable _for a normal fever?

"Need…tcho go upp…"

The brunet clearly didn't understand his hallucination, though he comprehended the context. He sighed, brushing the golden locks with his fingertips. "You're working hard, don't worry about the competition, dobe. Just don't push yourself too much."

It apparently eased the blond's mind, as the breathing was slightly more even. "What…you doin'?"

"I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei to write your address, he also called Tsunade-san to help you out."

"…I hate…everybody worrying 'boud me…" Each of the prophesied word spelled so wrongly that Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Why?"

"'m bother…tchu then…" He slowly slumped from his chair and muttered, tired. "'hate bothering them…"

Sasuke would _love _to place the blame that Naruto's head was slightly tilted to his side, that's why he helped to relieve his friend's discomfort, but he had to _begrudgingly _admit that his traitorous hand moved on its own and pushed the golden head until it rested on his shoulder.

"Idiot…" The Uchiha wondered if Kakashi was taking too long. "You're never a bother. Dobe."

"I've already the address in hands, the taxi is already waiting outside. Tsunade-dono will be the one who'll examine Naruto. Do you need cash?" The teacher returned with a piece paper in hands as the brunet accepted and nodded mutely.

"Isn't Tsunade-san supposed to be Naruto's boss? She's a doctor too?"

"Yes. And she's quite renowned too." Kakashi smiled back.

"She's the one who adopted him then?"

This time, the silver head hesitantly shook in denial. "Well…in practical terms, she's his guardian, but in legal terms…she's just a friend." And before his student could wonder any longer he spoke. "The taxi is waiting outside right? We can't waste our time when Naruto's so sick." He followed till they were seated inside the vehicle and saw them off.

* * *

Quick minutes afterwards, they arrived at a decent looking building and a blonde woman anxiously waiting at the door.

"Naruto!" Tsunade swiftly ran towards them and measured the temperature with her hands. "He's roughly 39,5º C (103,1º F) or worse. Let's move him to the bed now."

She fumbled through her pockets, opening the door smoothly. The brunet blinked bewildered. Why does she have Naruto's keys on the house?

"Open the second cabinet at the third row, there's the necessary medical instruments." They didn't question a lot of their respective names, since they had a bigger problem lying now. Sasuke obeyed, taking out quite a rusty and dusty box out of the cabinet, Tsunade using the stethoscope on the Naruto's skin afterwards. She also picked the tympanum thermometer to evaluate with more accurate precision the body temperature as she sighed, apprehensively.

"Yes…39,7. It's pretty critical his current situation. I'll have to prescribe some medicine, can you open the first cabined of the third row then? There's some stamps required for this." She scribbled some quick words and handled to the Uchiha. "You can buy in the nearby drug store and bring it back to me right? I'll tell you the directions."

As he returned from his task, Sasuke finally had some time to observe Naruto's house. The place was fairly clean, quite spacious for a single person to live. No wonder he worked to hell for his living expanses, the rent must be atrociously high! Maybe if he moves to a cheaper house, he won't need to work so much to pay all those bills then?

Wait. Since when a minor is authorized to rent a house?

But before Sasuke could continue on his musings, his eyes caught a corner of the living room, even though the lights weren't on, it was evident that there were many objects gathered around. Curiosity nagged his usual instincts of giving necessary privacy to anyone he know, so his thumb flickered the switch on.

Papers. A lot of papers, scattered around the table. Folded, smashed, crumbled, many of them accumulated inside the waste basket that it was already full. However, in the middle of many papers, there laid a neat sheet with some inscribed words. He picked it up.

_Iruka_

After the written name, he could see that there were many suffix attached to Iruka though they were erased through, almost bearing a hole from scribbling too much. What really caught Sasuke's attention was the following sentence:

_I'm sorry._

He remembered Naruto's first class with Kakashi then, when he declared that Iruka used to be his piano teacher. But those words…does that mean they weren't only teacher-student based relationship?

Someone politely cleared her throat as the brunet hastily turned his neck, meeting questioning honey colored eyes.

"I've already gave him the medication, his fever is starting to low down. You may go, if you'd like."

"Can I see him? I want to confirm if he's indeed getting better."

Tsunade at first thought that this young man helped Naruto out of obligation, since his body language didn't showed any evident emotion of concern. She smiled fondly when the brunet deliberated wanted to check Naruto's health on his own accord.

"It's ok. But he's still sleeping, he may have some hallucinations due to fever, though aside those effects, he'll be fine."

And indeed, the blond teen seemed to have recovered some of his health, as his chest were breathing in more rhythmical movements than before and his expression softened up. Tsunade were combing affectionately the spiky golden hair as the latter continued to mutter out:

"Gh…train piano…"

She tugged the hair with slight force as she responded annoyed:

"No, you can't, since you stubborn brat decided to neglect your health on such cold season. It's your fault and you should rest well."

"…but—" He tossed his head to one side and continued to mumble some garbled noises.

Sasuke and Tsunade sighed simultaneously. The idiot would probably insist on training piano until all his energy saps out and his fingers rot if this convenient (non-convenient) fever didn't strike him down. Now where's the proper straightjacket when you need it?

"Oh, I'm Tsunade, by the way." She changed the subject.

"Uchiha Sasuke." His black hair cocked politely back.

Oh. So _he_'s the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

"We've talked before on the phone."

Tsunade blinked confused. "Really?"

"Yes. When the dobe strained his wrist."

The other disaster paged on their life. "I see."

"I thought that you were only her superior in relationship terms." The Uchiha wondered out loud, though didn't intend to be too outspoken.

The blonde woman gave a heartfelt laugh. "This brat…" She patted the spiky ball of hair. "Is special. You just can't ignore him. Specially his stupidity."

This statement he couldn't deny.

"He also helped me in many issues. I wouldn't be able to stand on the ground like the person I am if it weren't for him."

* * *

"_One more round." A cup was slammed down on the bar counter as Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows in grimace._

"_That's enough Tsunade. Is this the fifth cup? Sixth? You should take care of yourself instead on drinking all day."_

"'_shutup you ol' fart and gimme more." She adjusted the groggy images displayed in front of her as she rubbed her eyelids tiredly._

"_Tsunade…" Her old friend warned._

"_Dammit Jiraiya, just one more! You know that the only reason that you'd let me stay here it's because you can control a little bit what I drink around. So gimme more sake before I go to another bar, fucker." She snarled._

_He prepared the mildest __available __drink and tossed carelessly on the table. "Actually…I'm waiting now for a new candidate pianist to arrive today."_

"_You're a pretty strict evaluator for a usually annoying perv like you. I hardly doubt that you'd accept this one."_

_Jiraiya smirked knowingly. "Maybe not. Danzo Sai is the one who appointed the pianist to me. Maybe he'll be worth it."_

"_Danzo Sai?" She tried to school the scowl forming on her face. "That Danzo Sai that called me an old bag and said that my breasts were saggy?"_

"_Yes…" Jiraiya stifled the incoming chuckles burbling on his mouth. "The Danzo Sai that you dislocated his ribs, almost broke his arms and kicked him ten feet of distance after he called you names. That Danzo Sai."_

"_That brat deserved it." Tsunade grumbled irritated._

"_I think that I've never saw Danzo looking so frightened before."_

"_That old fart also deserved it. He's annoying." She muttered as she gulped another drink down._

"_Um…they told I should speak to the owner about the auditions to piano. Who's the one…?" A voice interrupted their conversation from behind and they both tilted their heads to meet him._

_A young boy. Shaggy golden locks, tanned skin and blue eyes. Three lines of scars marring in each side of his cheek. However, what really caught their attention were his extremely close appearance to a ghost that forever haunted Jiraiya's past._

"_Minato…" The old man muttered flabbergasted._

_Apparently, the teenager didn't catch Jiraiya's words as he continued. "So? Can I play?"_

_They both bobbed their heads astonished, as they observed the blond boy sit on the piano. Jiraiya finally snapped from his bewildered state and spoke with enthusiasm._

"_It's him, isn't it?! Minato's son! God, he's practically Minato's clone. I'm going to call Kakashi now!" He was reaching to the nearby telephone when his friend interrupted._

"_We're not sure…the coincidence is too huge. It couldn't be, could it?" Tsunade wondered, skeptical._

_However, the moment each fingertip touched the black and piano keys and melodious echoes melted in the air they confirmed._

"_It's him."_

"_It's him." Jiraiya laughed breathlessly. "Oh man…he's practically Minato incarnate. I'll forever believe in fate and all that crap, and thank the gods for this miracle. I'm going to call Kakashi __**now**__. Wait till he receive those news, he'll be bouncing on the walls! Minato used to be his best friend, you know."_

"_Yes…but I wonder why he's trying to apply for this job. He was supposed to be a minor, right?"_

"_Does that really matters? We've finally found him! It's been more than twelve years that we searched for Minato's or Naruto's whereabouts."_

"_So…" The young blond returned to their side and shyly inquired. "Is my performance…fine?"_

"_Yes, yes, sure!" The old man grinned. "You can work here if you want, uh…?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto. But you can call me Naruto if you want!" The teenager beamed back._

_They sighed relieved, confirming the last thread of information. Though before Jiraiya could continue his talk, Naruto asked:_

"_Say…since I'm already an employee…" He scratched lightly the back of his head. "Can I take care of the bar when you're closed? I mean, you don't even need to keep it open for me, if you have any trusting issues and I can guard if any thief comes around!"_

_They narrowed suspiciously their eyes. Apparently, this wasn't Naruto was expecting since he restarted to rub the back of his neck._

"_Why are you suggesting this? Don't you have a place to stay instead of being here?" Jiraiya inquired._

"_Why, of cour—I mean! Yeah! I just wanted to help you guys and—"_

"_Alright. You're accepted. Welcome to Gershwin bar." Tsunade intervened in between._

"_Wh—" Her friend moved to protest though he was blocked to an earsplitting roar._

"_Really?! Yeah! Thanks! I'll start working at any time you want then!"_

"_Just return here tomorrow and you can already bring your baggage. See you later."_

_As the blond boy gave a courteous bow and exited gleefully the place was when Jiraiya snarled._

"_Are you crazy?! We've no idea on what had happened to this boy and instead of questioning him you agreed with this lunatic idea! What if he ran away from home or orphanage?!"_

"_That's why I've offered to stay here, a safe place. And it was obvious that the brat was cornered, didn't intend to reveal most of this past and if you were going to insist on the subject, you'd probably lose the only opportunity you had. While he works here you can try slowly approaching to him, am I correct?" She answered._

_

* * *

_"You've heard his performance in piano right?" Tsunade asked, already knowing the nod responding back. "It's…I can't put into words. It's heavily emotional, they are almost liquid feelings poured on the keys. It's impossible, not to get infected by it. And that's how he began to help me."

The young brunet placed a puzzled gaze.

"I've lost someone dear to me at that time." She offered a sympathetic smile.

Sasuke blinked, a little bit perplexed since he didn't expect this type of answer. "Oh, I'm s—" Tsunade shook her hand.

"Don't worry about it, old things. But it's strange…how something so abstract like music can change your life. I've never felt something like that."

* * *

_She returned every week later though she would always meet a Jiraiya looking extremely miffed and mumbling all the time._

"_What happened?"_

"_That brat. Whenever I tried to ask anything about his current caretaker or why he's alone in Tokyo, he would always change the subject. And I'm afraid that if I push this subject he'd definitely run away. I don't know what I should do about all this. Maybe I should hire a detective then?"_

"_Wouldn't that be too…extreme?"_

"_I don't know…" It was the first time for Tsunade that her long term friend had had such a drained expression as she patted considerately his back with vigorous slaps._

"_Don't worry about it, I'm sure that everything would turn to be alright in the end. Just give him more time."_

_They paused their conversation to hear once again the knowing sound of piano typing unhurriedly resonating in her lonely nights. Jiraiya evidently heard for reminiscing reasons, but Tsunade…whenever she heard his music…it was almost he was extracting all her despair that kept bottled inside. When the sadness was so great that she couldn't cry anymore, since it'd be totally pointless._

"_He's a talented pianist, right?" Jiraiya smirked to his friend._

"_Yes…it's…indescribable." She spoke in awe trance as Jiraiya observed in smug satisfaction that she hadn't touched her drink yet._

"_Baachan…you're drinking today __**again**__?!" Naruto was already exiting the stage while approached to the bar's balcony._

"_Don't call me Baachan, gaki!" Every since the brat learned that Tsunade has the same age as Jiraiya's, he chose to use that horrifying nickname to her._

_The tanned teen observed the beverage with disgust. "I don't understand why you would like to drink such sour and spicy thingie."_

_She snorted. "Like you'd know what's the taste in this scotch, brat."_

"_I know. Some clients pay some drinks as a tip and I'll have to drink as a grateful act." The teenager answered nonchalantly._

"_Jiraiya you old goat!" Tsunade picked his ear and shook it violently. "How can you allow this __**underage **__idiot to drink adult beverages?!" Her friend wailed quite in an unmanly way as the blond woman was almost ripping his ear off, ranting. "Do you have any idea on the toxics that may hazard on his body?! How the alcohol would poison on his system and slowly make him addicted to it?! You irresponsible adult!"_

"_So you know that alcohol is bad for you." Naruto grinned knowingly. "If you know that they so hazardous to your body, why do you keep on drinking them?"_

_She muttered a bated sigh, changing the pace. "Just fill me another round Jiraiya."_

"_Hey! Don't ignore me!" Naruto protested as the elder man showed another cup._

"_Hand it to me Jiraiya, my hand can't reach it." She mumbled absentmindedly, completely disregarding the piercing azure eyes._

"_Oh…don't worry about it. Let me give it to you." Suddenly, the brat curled a very mischievous grin and picked up the drink instead._

_Her fingertips were almost brushing the cool surface when the glass fell to the ground a splitting noise._

"_Oops. Ah, how clumsy of me." Naruto quickly closed his arms towards his face, expecting a painful comeback._

_However, Tsunade just banged loudly her fist on the table (carving a huge hole on it) and exited._

_She chose to drink in other bar for the next few days, waiting until she could cool down and obviously knowing that her disappearance would discourage the young teen decisions. What she didn't anticipate was:_

"_Why are you here, brat?!" She growled when the obnoxious ball of spiky hair stood in front of her._

"_It's my break!" He gave another playful toothy grin. "They say that they serve a wonderful French fries here."_

"_Then enjoy this place while I spend some time in __**another **__place." She picked up her belongings and stomped towards the exit._

_Few minutes later, Naruto __**also **__arrived on another bar she had chosen._

"_I thought that your brief break had already ended." She didn't bother on suppressing her annoyance to him.  
_

"_Oh, but __**this **__time…Jiraiya-jiichan gave me some errands to do and now here I am! What a coincidence huh?" Before some waiter placed her drink on the table, Naruto shoved it down again. "Sad. I'm so clumsy. But I bet you could drink something much more edible that doesn't contain an icky and sour taste instead of…what did I just knocked down?"_

"_A 30 year old of whisky from a rare brand imported in Japan, just one cup would costs fortunes since the smoothness of the liquid as well as the exquisite taste is a singular item to be appreciated across the world."_

"_Oh that." He shrugged his shoulders languidly. "I'm sure you won't miss failing to experience such event."_

"_Didn't know that you have such disgusting hobby like stalking women, brat."_

"_You're right. I'd never imagine that I'd have such a horrible taste on stalking __**old **__women, hag." Naruto chuckled in response._

_Tsunade was one minute to grab that tanned neck and choke it to oblivion. However, using her good sense of wisdom, she turned again to the exit door. _

"_Why won't you just return to Jiichan's bar and forget about all this?" The blond boy finally wondered._

"_Oh why. Why, indeed." She glared back._

"_The old man is missing you, ya know. It's quite annoying hearing him sighing all the time like some heartbroken high school girl." Naruto spoke with teasing lines around his eyes._

_Wow. Now that's something she'd like to witness…huh._

"_Sorry, I don't think I'd comply any of your plead as long as you continue to throw all the alcohol drinks that would direct to me." She blinked her honey colored eyes away from the interesting imagery that her mind was providing with a crybaby Jiraiya._

"_Then…well…" Naruto exhaled a defeated breath. "All right. For jiichan's sake, I'll stop doing that."_

"_Oh…really? And what's the catch?" She crossed her arms suspiciously._

"_That you won't go to another bar. How's that?"_

"_Deal."_

_

* * *

_"And…of course, this crazy squirt also started to bother me…in very inconvenient ways."

* * *

_She spat the contents inside her mouth meters away. "What the hell is this?!"_

"_Energizing drinks! Jiraiya-jiichan said that I could do some training on mixing cocktails, so here I am!" Naruto answered almost gleefully._

"_You put too much strawberry, too little sugar and exaggerated on the ice cream, it's gross!" Tsunade slammed the cup down and demanded. "And where's the alcohol on it?!"_

"_Oh. But I can't handle those things, after all, I'm underage…you know." He calmly sat in front of her, adjusting himself on the chair. "So, another round?" He presented another strange looking drink._

"_Then give it to other clients instead of only me." She furrowed her blond eyebrows._

"_But Jiraiya-jiichan said that you wouldn't complain if I keep using you as a test subject. C'mon…I'm confident that the mixture with mint and orange will be good!" He offered a peace-giving thumbs up._

_Tsunade rolled her eyes, gonked the upside head of the mischievous blond ("Ow!") and were already giving hasty steps towards the exit._

"_Hey! You said—" The immediate protest._

"_Don't worry, I won't go to other bar." She closed the door haughtily._

"_And why are you here again?" Tsunade snarled at her personal stalker lied in front of her._

"_Luckily the old man knows you enough to premeditate your possible chosen targets huh? So here I am!"_

_Narrowing her eyes, she moved to the left, trying to enter on the house. Naruto also moved to the left. She moved to the right. The boy also moved to the right. Left. And then also left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left._

_Oh for God's sake, she was a master in Jiu-jitsu and could practically kill someone with her pinkie! Tsunade had enough of this immature plays as she directed a high kick on the chest._

_However, Naruto moved his hands to block the incoming strike and the seasoned fighter slightly tilted her knee to the left and injured his arm, the young man was already grabbing her feet to twist it. She quickly freed her by smacking on his chin, preparing a low circular kick to render him to the ground._

_Well…many many many hours later, Naruto was sporting a lot of injuries stamped on his body, Tsunade was sporting none though she was clearly tired, the boy shouted victoriously._

"_Hah! The casino had already closed the doors! You lost!"_

"_I was going easy on you, brat." Tsunade sighed as she dusted off her clothes._

"_I know you did. After all, you tried not to injure my hands right?"_

"…"

"_Why are you doing such unhealthy things for yourself? Gambling and drinking? Nothing good will come out from it."_

"_You're off-place…to express your opinion about it. Brat." She mumbled between her breaths as she returned home._

_A day later, the same obnoxious head stood in the same obnoxious place and was stubbornly using that taunting grin._

"_Hey baachan!"_

_Tsunade felt a rush of headache spreading on her brain. "Haven't you had enough yesterday?! And weren't you supposed to be __**working**__ now?!"_

"_Actually I had. But I'll quote: I'm giving you a new assignment from now on, brat. Follow Tsunade's every move and try to prevent her on doing anything foolish. End quote. Words by Jiraiya, the perv ol' man."_

"_Then he won't blame if I throw his pianist to the nearby hospital bed."_

"_And that's why I'll let you go…for now. Have fun inside!" He patted energetically her shoulders and went away to take a bus. Tsunade blinked bewildered._

_Well…that was easy._

_It was only she realized that something was off when she placed her gambling chips and the casino's employee peeked perplexed back._

"_Um…you're going to bet with those…" He looked down._

_She also looked down._

"_Biscuits?" Her chips morphed into Oreo cookies._

_

* * *

_"_So! Liked the cookies that gave it to you? It's my favorite brand!" That insufferable brat had the gals to even give her a smug grin as she returned to the bar._

_This time, she didn't contain her killing instincts into beating Naruto into a pulp. She grabbed his T-shirt while she aimed a punch through the whiskered cheek, the blond boy immediately protested._

"_Aw, c'mon! It was only a small joke! There's no need to be so violent!"_

"_A small joke?! I lost tons of money because of that! Where's my gambling chips?!"_

"_You were going to lose it in the casino anyways!"_

"_What?!"_

"_And I threw it away too!"_

"_WHAT?!" She shook fiercely his body until his cerulean turned into swirled eyes. "Do it again and I'll kill you!"_

_The prankster boy showed his pink appendage on his mouth._

"_Why you—" She resumed on shaking till she felt slightly more appeased on her current enraged state._

"_Ow…I think that you relocated my brain, I'm sure he's somewhere down my neck." Naruto complained while moved some objects behind the counter. "So, want some drink?" His lips tilted another mischievous expression as he revealed another strange looking liquid in front of her._

_The ritual continued for one month. Most of the times Naruto managed to substitute, lord knows how, the plastic chips into edible material. Tsunade always punished him later for those pranks, either with vigorous shaking, either with continuous smacks on his head. Sometimes Tsunade would prevent it on time, so she would smugly show her chips to a disgruntled Naruto._

_She admitted to herself that she was having a good time trying to figure out all the possible plans that smart boy devised, either he would change it when she placed her purse on the counter while she was on the bathroom, or hastily place it before she entered the casino._

"_Brat." She panted tiredly while they played the game of 'Left and Right' again at the entrance of the establishment. "Why are you even bothering to do those things if I'm only an acquaintance to you? Do you have some kind of Messiah syndrome? Have to help anyone in peril? You're wasting your time with me."_

"_Old hag, do you think that I'd want to help any idiot who'd dumbly drink like shit and waste all his money inside those places?! These trashes can all die, for all I care!" He wheezed another difficult breath and continued. "But you're a good person baachan. Someone like you don't deserve throwing inside this thing, much less get addicted to it. You're better than this, right?"_

_She smirked grimly. "Am I?"_

_

* * *

_"Then, he helped me up on building the café and that's how I'm living off today."

* * *

"_You're here again."_

"_Aww…it's almost like that I'm an unwanted presence, baachan." Naruto teased._

_Tsunade sighed. "Naruto…"_

_However, a heavy sound broke their conversation when they saw many men running towards them, the blond boy looked aback baffled._

"_Who are they?"_

"_Debt collectors." She mumbled, already taking few steps back._

"_Aren't you a seasoned jiu-jitsu fighter, Baachan?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow._

"_And how is this going to help us against a __**gun**__?" Tsunade also quirked one._

_A pregnant silence._

"_RUN!"_

_They sprinted as swift as they could, not wasting a moment to catch their breath and tried loose them up. For some glorious minutes they were off sight, though they could hear some shouts echoing around the city._

"_We're on the bridge, I'm pretty sure that this river is cleaned enough for us to swim."_

"_What do you mean by that, old ha—HEY! What are you doing EEEAAAAAAHHH!!!" Too late, Tsunade already grabbed his body and tossed on the current as she also threw herself inside._

_Fortunately, it seemed that her strategy was efficient, the voices slowly tuning out and disappearing on the area, as they waited beside the bridge._

"_Let's go. And that's why I didn't want you to follow me around, those people are dangerous."_

"_I don't care." Naruto muttered when suddenly his previously stubborn pout morphed into a fox grin. "Or you could simply give up on doing those things and live a normal life, you know."_

_Tsunade shook her head in mild disbelief as she checked all the belongings. Everything was on except…_

_The necklace._

"_Shit!" She cursed, already throwing herself back to the river._

"_What! What happened!" Naruto also shouted, alarmed._

"_I lost…I can't believe I lost…oh my god, the current is especially violent on those days, maybe I won't find it…what should I do?" She continued touching everywhere desperately, looking for it._

"_You're looking for some object you lost just now?" At the reaffirming nod, the teenager joined on her search. "What kind of object you're looking for? What's the shape, the size?"_

"_It's…it's a necklace. The chord is a simple black thread, but the most important thing was the jewelry. My husband gave it to me before he die—" She suddenly quieted down, stopping on her actions._

"_I'm sorry…for your loss."_

"…_don't worry about it." Tsunade muttered without any convincing tone._

"_I also know…the meaning of losing someone close to you." Naruto sighed forlornly, crouching to pick some stones. "I also know the desire to escape from it. But…" He threw them down the water. "Grieving about all the time…won't help us at all. And I'm sure that your husband doesn't want to see you being so unhappy. Am I right?" He gave another disarming sunny beam._

"_Hoh…'d never thought that you brat would give some good advices."_

"_What! Of course I'm a sensible person! I'm a human being full of wisdom!"_

"_And definitely humble too." Tsunade chuckled in response._

"_Anyone has one or another weak points, stop complaining, old hag."_

_They spent other long hours looking for the necklace, without any satisfying results._

"_Maybe…maybe it already moved along the current, we won't be able to find it anymore. It's…it's useless, we've already wasted hours and we haven't found anything similar to it." Her eyes burned from high-strung emotions but she forced her bile down. "Let's…let's give up."_

_The blue eyes widened mystified, refusing her statement. "No, maybe we should look more carefully…"_

"_Naruto…let's go." The young boy stared back, not used for her sad intonation. "You'll get a cold. I'll…I'll buy something similar afterwards."_

"_Baachan…" Then, the playful glee was back. "Hey, how about this."_

"_?"_

"_This will be your last bet. If I find your necklace to you, then, you'll stop gambling and drinking. If I don't find it at all, I'll really leave you alone."_

_

* * *

_"_I can't believe that he convinced you in one month what I've failed in five years." Jiraiya grumbled as he prepared a non-alcoholic cocktail to his friend._

_Tsunade just grinned. "That just show how he's such a stubborn bothersome brat we know, Jiraiya."_

"_Hey! Talking badly about me behind my back!" The pianist arrived on the table already making a ruckus. "So what are you going to do now that you have a fresh new life, old hag?"_

"_I have no idea…maybe I'd open an academy of jiu-jitsu and call all my old students, or something like that." It's not that she lacked money on her life, but she needed some activity to fill her days. "Hm. It's pretty good the mixture of cinnamon with apple, but a little bit of citrus would complement well."_

"_Old hag…"_

"_Don't call me old hag you brat!"_

_Naruto ignored her protest. "You have a pretty sensitive palate."_

"_Hm…? I guess. I've always paid attention to the flavor whenever I taste something."_

_Another unholy glee was plastered on the whiskered cheek._

"_You know…I have another proposition to give it to you now."_

_

* * *

_Explanations:

(1) 12000 yen: sort of equals 120 US dollars.

(2) Zubin Mehta: Oh, this conductor _really _exists here and is considered one of the most talented conductors all over the world. He's from India, he loves spicy food and always brought a small bottle with those whenever he travels around to place on any food available. (everybody quirks eyebrow) What? I've never said that I'd only write useful info.

* * *

Author notes: Haha, the first part I'd written on purpose to make everyone think: 'oh noes, someone bad is stealing someone's money!' Though it's in the opposite sense. XD Naruto, he's a thief in reversal.

Late. Extremely late. Actually, I wasn't supposed to update any fic since I'm _really _busy, but, eh…people, this is called "fleeing from responsibilities". Please don't do this at home. (pauses) In fact, please don't do this _at all._ :P

When my vacation comes here at last (at long last) I'll answer the reviews ok? I'm really sorry, I'm being inconsiderate to you guys for not answering before, I'll try to correct it someday. I think that I kept repeating this statement for over 2 months huh…X(

Now Kakashi's past is pretty obvious huh? XD

Oh yeah, Tsunade's words to Sasuke were only shown on the normal font, she didn't told her story to him. (after all, he's still a stranger to her) The italic words are flashbacks for you readers to understand, not to mention that she was reminiscing at that moment.


	35. Factual, Fractal, Fictional Nightmares

Author notes: another awaited chapter for me. (sighs) why the hell my favorite chapters _have _to be when they are arguing?

* * *

_Lesson 35 – Factual, Fractal, Fictional Nightmares – sub-title: Awaiting to thaw_

His favorite toy. The blessed music. Each ringing soothed him. All the notes lightly hammered the melody of his soul. And the small boy started.

Playing! Touching the wooden surface, breathing in. His heart condensed inside this chestnut colored instrument, pouring all his guarded thoughts outside. And the teen continued.

Performance! Both of his hands began to train. Note by note, breathing in, breathe out. Two Quaver (1), one crotchet, flat, four semiquaver, flat, flat, natural, minim, pause. Forte. Diminuendo. Mezzo forte. Staccato, minim, flat, sharp, double sharp, doted crotchet, four quavers.

Walk. The young man climbed over each stair, white and black, sprinting after his perfection. After his evolution. C'mon. Quaver, quaver, flat, Crescendo, piano, minim, semiquaver, semiquaver, semiquaver, pause, four slurs, pianissimo, Staccato, Staccato, Staccato, Staccato, don't stum—!

The surface was slippery. Don't falter. Stand up. (Do it again.) First step. Second. (Play it again.) Third. Walk. Move. (Further.) Each step and minim, minim, pianissimo (Further.), slur on semiquaver, semiquaver, flat, semiquaver, (Further.) Crescendo, (Pour more energy.) forte, minim, semibreve, sharp, natural, white key, white key, black key, white key, black, white, white, white, white, black, black, white, black, white, black, white, white, white, white, white white (black) whitewhitewh—!

He's being surrounded, all the solid ground crumbled. It's getting cold. What's happening? Wh—?

"To where you're running through, Naruto?" An echo rumbled on the sky. White, freezing.

"For what sake you're training piano, Naruto?" The same echo approached, menacing, and the young (Man? Boy?) staggered some keys behind.

It's cold.

"Why?" Chocolate eyes burned on his skin and he wanted to close his. He couldn't.

Let the guilt overflow his core…

"Is it some kind of compensation? What are you trying to do, Naruto?"

"No!" A shout, trying to salvage the last pieces of his broken mind. "I'm playing because I like it, because I love playing piano! Stop it!"

"You play because I can't." Another heartbeat plagued and overcame his ones, another melody, so familiar, so comforting…

So overwhelmingly heavy.

"You play because you destroyed me." Stop! He wanted to cry, he wanted to wail about the old wound that had never closed once before. He couldn't. It's freezing, so much, that at the moment tears would bear his sorrow, coldness would solidify them. There's no salvation, he's alone. It's so white…

"You think you can compensate for everything you've done?"

He knew he couldn't.

"You think that you're talented enough to cover me?"

He knew he wasn't.

"You think that your play will be better than mine?"

"I know that I'm not. I know! I know…" The scenario paled, snow was gathering around his feet. To his ankles. To his knees. To his waist.

"And everything that I've done for you…that's how you repay me?" The same brown eyes didn't have any hardened stare, any indifference reflected inside. It was the same. Always the same. Warm, kind, helpful.

And that's why…is so undeniably cruel.

"I'm sorry." White. So pure. So cold. Abandoned. Never wanted.

"What are you trying to do Naruto? What are you trying to achieve Naruto?"

He wanted answer, he couldn't. He wanted to open his mouth, he couldn't. Because the pile of snow is already gathering to his nose…!

He's such ungrateful person. He's so selfish. He's such a coward.

"You're exerting yourself and…for what point? You think that one day you'll play well?"

He knew that he wouldn't. He knew that he'll never reach it.

"To reach…my play that you destroyed?" The melody that reverberated in the vortex of his bursting heart morphed into cacophony sounds, each note pierced inside. Blood was oozing everywhere, but the color was so white…

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. In every inhale sharpened shards would cut through his lungs, freezing inside. His entire skin paled. His entire body shuddered. Even his bones, they were turning into broken steel and shattered into putrid mess.

It's so cold!

"Why…?"

I'm sorry!

Talons snapped to engulf around his frightened self. He almost screamed and fled backwards, but he's trapped. A rotten smell ensnared his nostrils and churned his stomach. Entrapping with its chapped surface, pus spurting at every move, the ominous tentacles covered his cold skin. All the snow covered and was reaching towards his eyes.

It's getting so suffocating. The pain was almost unbearable. (Physical or emotional?)

I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…

"Why have you done this to me?"

I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…So sorry…At last hot trails covered his cheeks, trying to thaw the freezing ice that already covered his entire face.

I can't breathe…

There's no oxygen. There's no air. Only smoke. It's so cold…

No, it wasn't cold. It was so hot! He was walking again. He was running again.

But his legs shortened. Actually, his entire perspective had lowered. He no longer had slender hands acquired through training piano. He wasn't tall. He wasn't strong. (Never was)

He was weak. Pathetic. Unable to save anyone and completely vulnerable. He was…so useless…

He sprinted through a long corridor. They were evaporating, the solid lines were wavering like an heat in the desert. They were staggering, they were fogging out and disappearing.

His steps were so small. He's so small. He's so worthless…

Unable to control his wishes. Unable to stop his selfishness. His immaturity.

The surrounding scenario wasn't white. It was red. It was burning. Sounds of wood crackling and windows snapping.

He was so scared. He's so insignificant.

His mother.

Approached.

He was afraid. Is she going to appear like a broken doll, all her limbs twisted and blood marring her face?

No. She kept the same beautiful face. Beautiful smile. She looked like an angel. She shined. There were almost holy rays illuminating behind.

No…! They weren't rays, they were fire! Dancing across the room, digesting everywhere and corroding the thin walls into charred black. Destroying her pretty smile, the crimson color mixing with her auburn threads, dissolving her body as they cackled from his complete helplessness.

As everything disappeared in front of his terrified eyes, feminine hands finally reached to his chubby face and tilted his neck to stare at her pained expression. Three slender fingers in each hand dig deep on his smooth skin, blunt nails; caused by daily work and natural beauty, marked his cheeks, engraving profoundly thin traces of blood, the bittersweet pain that registered six lines while he saw tears falling from inexistent eyes.

"I'm so sorry…in the end, I didn't love you enough after all, Naruto…I just wanted—"

A ghastly scream broke inside.

* * *

Sasuke paused, when he heard a loud yell coming from Naruto's room. He quickly turned off the stove and ran through the stairs. He couldn't imagine what was the reason behind that unearthly shout, though, whatever what that was, it sounded excruciatingly painful.

Naruto was uncharacteristically howling vibrating all the thick walls inside his bedroom, and even in his weakened state he was vigorously trashing around.

"Naruto!" The brunet sauntered next to his friend in an instant and grabbed the tanned arms to calm down. "Wake up!"

However, Naruto kept waving his hands aimlessly and aiming all his power to his lungs, the degree of shrillness on its yell was so unbearable that he could feel the heartbroken shards.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke tried to still the flailing hands with his own although from the angle that he was trying to overpower the blonde's strength; at the side of the bed; failed to keep the position still. "Dammit!" The brunet cursed from the increasing desperation poisoning on Naruto's face.

The bursting scream was gradually losing its potency, much to Sasuke's relief. But, as the buzzing silence fell in the room, choked sobs were rhythmically breaking the Uchiha's brief appeasing feeling, when he saw the streams of forlorn dampening the whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto, Naruto…" He grabbed once again the sun-kissed wrists, though to his dismay, his friend restarted to trash around, failing to calm him. "C'mon! Wake up, dumbass! It's a dream!"

All Sasuke's efforts were regretfully useless, the sand colored eyebrows were furrowed in despondent pained expression, squeezing out more rounded tears as they mingled with the sweat from the hallucinating fever. Naruto was wheezing out rasped garbles, and each hacked breathe was coming from his throat, each of those noise tugged hard on Sasuke's heart.

He won't let this absurdity linger any longer.

The Uchiha climbed to the bed, positioning his body above to Naruto's one, as he successfully pinned the arms to rest on the cushioned surface, the blond teen still hissing breathlessly from exhaustion.

Suddenly, he resumed on his heartbroken screams.

"Calm down…calm down!" Sasuke spoke in an assured pace. "It's only a dream dobe." At the familiar ringing, the tanned boy was steadily slowing his movements as well as the rapid breathing from seconds before.

However…

"_I'm sorry_…" The whisper uttered out from the anguished mirage.

"…Naruto…?" The brunet wondered as more and more droplets poured out from the closed eyelids.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…s—" The young blond coughed another sickened sob.

"Naruto…it's a dream, idiot." Sasuke sighed as he wiped out the remaining tears formed on the cheek. "Nothing bad is happening to you now. You're dreaming."

"I'm…s—"

Sasuke interrupted.

"It had already passed. Nothing is wrong now. C'mon." he lightly patted Naruto's face. "**Wake up.**"

Cerulean color suddenly broke from his reverie, following after with an audible gasp.

"…" Naruto's widened eyes stilled for a minute or so, slowly recovering his evened breaths. "…_Sasuke_…?" He mumbled as his vision captured a relieved onyx iris.

"Yeah…what?" The Uchiha questioned back.

"What happened?" Naruto muttered puzzled from his captive position and the dizziness returning tenfold.

"You…had a nightmare." Slender pale fingers gently brushed away the wet golden strands and rested on the forehead. "Your temperature is still high. It must have been the fever speaking. There's some pills for subduing these symptoms, eat them now that you're awake." Sasuke shifted as he returned to the ground.

"…okay." Naruto picked up the remedy from Sasuke's palm and gulped down obediently. "…thanks."

"Hn." His friend merely grunted back.

"…it was a nightmare." Nevertheless, the visions, unbeknownst to himself, were rushing excruciatingly back. "…yeah." Naruto gasped dryly, recalling the horrible memories.

Moisture was clouding his azure eyes once again even though he was effortlessly trying to halt the incoming droplets.

A warm hush, however, was placed in front of his eyes and covering his past memories with a steady comfort. As his golden eyelashes fluttered on the ivory skin, the hammering on his ribcage was lessening down.

"It was just a dream Naruto. You should use your energy to recover your health instead wasting for this meaningless thing." The Uchiha then quirked an arrogant smirk. "Unless you want to continue on being the crybaby dobe."

"I'm not!" The blond protested readily.

"Then forget about it." Sasuke removed his forearm from the sapphire eyes and walked to the door. "Change your clothes and go to the kitchen. You need to eat some things." Tilting his neck, he glanced, waiting for Naruto's response.

When the mop of golden hair nodded in return, the stoic boy closed at last the bedroom and sauntered down the stairs.

The dreadful clench on his heart, however, still needed to be subdued now.

* * *

"So! Liked my house? Pretty impressive, huh?" Naruto grinned while he sat behind the counter, his elbows resting on it.

"Hn. It's not your house. It's Tsunade-san's." Sasuke grunted as he spooned around the burbling content in the pot.

"Eh? How do you know about that?" The other teen blinked bewildered.

"She came over to aid you out, since she's a doctor. But she had to leave before, because apparently there were some issues on her café and she had to go there and solve it." What Sasuke didn't want to include was that five minutes prior to her absence, she grabbed violently his lapel and calmly threatened that if he _dared _to hurt her brat, his death will be the least of his problem in his gored and bloodied future.

Why does he constantly receive death threats anywhere he goes? The Uchiha contemplated with a frown on his face.

"Bah. I wanted to surprise you after all." This was the reason that Naruto could live by himself (and pay a reasonable rent every month) even though he was a minor. The house was still on Tsunade's name, she preferred living nearby her café nonetheless, leaving the young teen with an independent life.

"But…" Sasuke looked harder inside the pot and mumbled carefully. "Don't you have any guardian that should be living with you right now? Surely it's strange a minor like you would be living by yourself. Unless…" He paused to peek over his blond friend. "You came from an orphanage."

"Eh? Oh no…" Naruto flippantly shook his hand, disregarding the accusation. "I have a guardian. It's Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka? Umino Iruka, the prominent pianist known all over the world?" The older teen quirked a jet black eyebrow.

"Yeah! Pretty cool huh?" The tanned boy formed a grin, though it had an atypical strained expression.

"_I knew it. So the incomplete letter on his table must have had something important about this affiliation." _But why that man is not living with his protégée? And why Kakashi-sensei is his current teacher, even though Umino Iruka is as talented pianist as their mentor?

"But…why now you're here without him…? After all…he's your guardian." The brunet halted his activity, wondering if he had already inquired too far, as meeting the silence in response.

Fortunately, after a sigh, Naruto spoke tentatively. "He…you know…He…" He fumbled with his fingertips and continued. "He had some…problems. And because of that we're constantly having problems with money."

Didn't he use to be a famous pianist; collecting fortunes in every tour abroad as well as his recordings were continuously sold in every music store? The graphite eyes narrowed in growing befuddlement.

"So…?" Sasuke encouraged Naruto to resume on his musings.

"Well…we're really _really _getting short of money, so…" The tanned hands clenched unconsciously in tensing grip. "Huh…I came here to try my luck on piano in Tokyo and since Iruka-sensei's salary is enough to cover a single person, he didn't need to resign his job and follow me up. Not to mention that he had a steady job, so he preferred staying in our town."

_Lies._ There was something fishy in the dobe's statement. It was obvious that he was covering something more grave and important about this.

And Iruka would feel fine for a _teenager _to live **alone **in a metropolis such as Tokyo? A guardian wouldn't leave uncaringly and unworriedly a minor in such conditions…right?

_Unless Iruka didn't want to take care of Naruto at start…?_

"I…see." Sasuke picked up the soup and poured on the bowl. "You're still keeping contact with him, at least, right?"

"…if possible." A careful mutter.

He could see Naruto tensing up. His defenses rising. However, Sasuke wanted to nudge till he could reach the limit, till where he will continue to receive the answers. Even if he was beginning to enter in hazardous terrain.

He placed the dish in front of guarded blue eyes as Sasuke cautiously dropped his words.

"Then I wonder…have you really been keeping contact with him lately or that empty letter that I saw in the living room is not the only one where you have failed to send it to him…?"

BAM

A thunderous noise rumbled on the table, halting all the graining seconds between them. The clock was amplifying the edgy atmosphere in the room as each tick was echoing ominously, returning the fastening of time.

As balled fists were still planted on the wooden surface but Sasuke couldn't see the blue eyes, covered from the spiky bangs, a chilly voice punctuated enough to transmit Naruto's current state of emotion towards his bold question.

"That, Sasuke, would be **none** of your business." Cold and hardened sapphire eyes met again the dark-grey ones, even though the brunet had swore to himself that he'd never wanted to see such gelid expression again.

Closing himself from the world. Closing himself from people.

_Even me…?_ Sasuke pondered, feeling extremely dejected.

Cutting the discussion in half, obviously, had an uncomfortable effect with the young men, the suffocating silence impregnating the room. Naruto blinked rapidly, like he was, once again, getting out from some trance and quickly glanced down from guilt.

The blond gasped a word. "I…" But couldn't continue. Since he didn't know how to ease the ambience, he quietly picked the spoon and ushered a small gulp.

"Wow…this congee is good. You did it?" An embarrassed mumble tried to return the normalcy.

"No…Tsunade-san cooked and I warmed it." The Uchiha automatically answered back.

"Oh…no wonder I know that flavor from somewhere." Other wary sips filled in between, though the anxiety was till hanging in the air.

The dark-haired teen maintained his gaze over his friend eating in front of him, ignorant on which steps he should proceed. Change the subject? Pursue the subject even knowing the risks? Silently go away?

Nonetheless, Naruto had firstly chosen instead.

"Sasuke." The blond spoke quietly, raising his head.

The brunet also raised his, leveling their stare.

"Maybe you should go."

What…?

"You should go." The voice was getting frighteningly steady.

"Wait…I." And this security terrified the Uchiha.

"I'm better. You can go." Naruto placed the empty bowl on the kitchen counter and moved towards his bedroom. "I'm going to rest."

Before he was moving up the stairs, Naruto turned his neck and asked.

"Do you need me to walk you to the door?"

The impersonal tone by now was tangible.

"No…No. I'm fine by myself. You're right, go to your bedroom and sleep a little." What the hell?! Why is he going along with that bizarre dismissal?!

The golden hair only nodded meekly back. "Then, I'm going." His lips were almost moving to a jokingly retort but he couldn't maintain this intention. "Well…see you next week." He silently opened the bedroom's door.

Naruto waited until he heard the resonance of his house's door also courteously clicking downstairs as the stillness followed his lone heart.

What is this heavy tug he's feeling right now, corroding his soul…?

After all…he had brushed off Shikamaru and Hinata. He had brushed off Tsunade. Why with Sasuke would be any different?

"_Because…when it was said that kind of cruel words to him…it had hurt in him a whole lot more in a stronger emotion, then when he dismissed their friends."_

Naruto sighed, throwing himself on the bed sheets carelessly, trying in vain to subdue the remorse overflowing in his veins.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Time in music: or better: Semibreve, Minim, Crotchet, Quaver, Semiquaver and demisemiquaver. Those are the most commonly used on music. Huh. Now, how to explain? Let's see…it's obvious that every music is fitted in a constant rhythm, no matter what type, classical, pop, rock, or anything. In fact, people who learn to play the drums or percussion, are the one who dictates the rhythm inside the music, with complements, obviously. It's a natural thing of human kind, we identify constant rhythm with the pulse of our hearts. Ok…I'm going to a different issue down here.

Well…Pick any music that you have in mind and try to divide her in equal "beats", in a way that you'll discover her velocity and stuffs. Slow music will have longer pauses while fast music will have more constant "beats". Ok, that's a pretty obvious thing huh?

So, you'll identify each "beat" as 1/1 (mathematic). Between the first beat to the next one, is filled with the music that you're imagining. Those, divide the 1/1 "rhythm" in various others, that will be the music and melody that you'll hear. Each of these notes, that are breaking the 1/1 into several "pieces" accordingly.

Now here's the thing: A Semibreve is a 1/1. That means you only need a Semibreve to put inside the "beat". A Minim is a 1/2, therefore, you need 2 Minims to reach the length of Semibreve. A Semibreve is a "Taaaaaa", while a Minim is a "Taaa Taaa". Got it? Hope so. Therefore, While Semibreve is a 1/1, a Minim is a 1/2, a Crotchet is a 1/4. That means 4 Crotchet equals 1 Semibreve or equals 2 Minims. Now, I think you got the idea huh?

Semibreve is 1/1

Minim is 1/2

Crotchet is 1/4

Quaver is 1/8

Semiquaver is 1/16

Demisemiquaver is 1/32

You can see that all of them are part of multiplication of 2, buuuut…I hate to break your happiness, but there are exceptions. (lots of it, but I don't want to scare you guys) One of the popular exceptions is Waltz; instead of dividing the time in two, they divide in three.

Huh…if you're still having questions about it, the link:

http : / / en . Wikipedia . org / wiki / Modern_musical_symbols

Now, what I'm starting to wonder is since _when _I turned this fic into a music theory class.

* * *

Author notes: (clears throat) no, Kushina didn't mark him. It's a dream. Though his scars does have something related to this. And I think that reading the dream you guys can already make a safe theories about Naruto's past. Right? :D

The dream was heavily surreal. But again, no type of dream makes sense, right? Pft, since when a dream would have a linear and comprehensive motion? (readers: did you just realize that you'd just insulted your other fic?) Yeah, I know. (laughs)

Yeah yeah, this time it's all Naruto's fault. Poor Sasuke! He was worried about Naruto and Naruto had brushed him off. I know that you guys are tired of seeing fighting, but it's necessary…hey, if everything goes all perfectly well, where's the necessity of writing a story? The initial reason that Naruto would do that it's, first, because of what he had witnessed on his dream. (SoulmateS? Hahahahahaha) He was terrified, he acted on instinct. Next, because he was used to brush off his friends so he did it as a reflex. And last…well, it'll be big and I'll leave a spoiler to my next chap. Sooo…see you next chapt!

Yes, I know, this chapter ended horribly. Huh…I'll try to write the next chap while I'm traveling, but I can't guarantee anything…so, in any case…

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year too!


	36. Hesitant Arrival of driZZling

Author notes: I like the number 36! It's such a cute number, don't ya think? Yay, yay, yay…chapt 36 to you guys. (readers: It's official. You're on crack.) Oh…so rude! :P

Prepare yourselves. It's going to be a gigantic chapter. (readers: why are we not surprised about this fact?)

Oh yeah…answering the anonymous review….which I'll answer later…:( Since I'm not using my PC, so I can't randomly enter in any website. (if you guys know what I mean…)

* * *

_Lesson 36 – Hesitant Arrival of driZZling – sub-title: Don't forbid the Start…of Crying_

_When you're small, there're few things you can understand. Few words you can comprehend. Few actions that you will be able to translate._

_Though it's ironic…on how the human mind can work. Because he already sensed rejection at the very start. Feelings can't be blocked. May not be grasped through, but he could catch the essence aiming to him._

_And although he could touch that emotion…he didn't realize why. Why him? Why is like that? And…_

_Why is he so powerless?_

_When you're small, you know that you can't walk with your own feet. You're dependent to people bigger and taller than you. You need clothing, education, housing, groceries, everything from an adult. And that's how your world starts so petite._

_Since you're a child, the symbol of father means everything. He's the one who hold your life, the significance of growing up too. If you're learning stupid things like writing 'apple' or 'banana' or 1 + 1 equals…? What is the use of understanding those things if there isn't anyone that can encourage you?_

_Your perspective is so small, because his words mean everything in your universe. Because when you realize that you needed him to live, you're afraid of rejection and abandon. You can't even perceive that his treatment to you…is __**wrong.**__ All you want is to steal some of his attention._

_But he's a blank mask. Yet, he doesn't even recognize you, on the scarce moments that you meet his eyes. He could say the same to his older brother and older sister, everyone walking on different paths, not sparing a glance and trying to place a helping hand towards each other._

_He knows that something is wrong with this family at the moment that in his school, there's no mother or father that will arrive to take him home. (Home? Does he even dare call that empty and cold house his 'home'?) It's always an emotionless driver that will open that immense lonely door and the quiet noise of expensive vehicle moving along._

_In the end, he learned to walk his own path, forgoing his childhood and kill all possible emotions inside._

_But the burning desire…his selfish immature wish. Still persists._

_Acknowledge me…_

_**I am Gaara. Your son.**_

* * *

"_I should stop thinking about it." _The young man rubbed tiredly his eyelids while he tried, in vain, to pay attention on what was lied in front of him and take some notes about…arithmetic? History? Japanese? Whatever.

He couldn't pay close attention to the blackboard. Why? His fever had subdued enough for the past few days due to Tsunade's efficient prescription, however, there was something annoying nagging in his mind that broke completely his concentration. Perhaps his cold is returning on those especially wintry days?

No, he should stop…okay, he's a coward. Naruto hated to admit, though he had to acknowledge that his latest behavior toward his brooding friend (he chuckled humorlessly to himself. Now _he_'s the one being unsociably rude) was completely off-line and inconsiderate.

Sasuke didn't deserve the treatment Naruto had sowed upon him.

Why did he react in such way? Naruto still questioned such fact to himself. It's not that Sasuke was being plainly curious or neither was investigating only for superficial purposes. He could see that the graphite eyes were filled with concern and all his inquiries had genuine intentions to relieve his problems. If Naruto could be a little bit more honest to himself, such attention was quite flattering and heartwarming. His dark-haired friend wasn't someone who would easily show his emotions and it was even rarer to see the usual uncaring features guardedly exhibiting signs of worry.

So why…instead of reciprocating such care Naruto chose instead to reject it? Why? The teenager softly gonked his head on the classroom table and moaned from the aching pain. He reacted on instinct. He thought that the standard rebuttal would be always the most fit for it. Not the ideal, but eventually the one which would leave fewer gaping wounds.

He already faced Shikamaru's silent reprimanded frown. He already escaped Tsunade's mute chastise words. Hell, he even managed to stay alive from Hinata's swelling teary eyes.

And no manner how much they kept wordlessly showing their displeasure, Naruto always thought that this was for the best. Surely, they would feel rejected at first but later they would forget all about it right? Then everything will return to normalcy.

Or so he thought. Facing again another friend that had his eyes filled with wounded eyes, it was the first time Naruto realized its fault. That something was off.

But what else he could do? Put the burden that he always carried by himself to someone else? What if Sasuke would realize that such pressure wasn't exactly what he bargained for? What if Sasuke starts to hate this shadowed side that Naruto guarded for such long time?

What if Sasuke end up rejecting Naruto instead?

(So that's why he rejected first?)

The blond boy gave another aggravated sigh and slumped further on the desk. He mindlessly heard his teacher reprimanding him, but he didn't care for now. What should he do from now on…the next time he met Sasuke?

Say sorry? Say nothing? Say what?

Say something…? No. Not now.

But again…this would pass right? One day…someday…Sasuke would eventually forget (he hoped). Everything will return to normalcy.

No one is allowed to enter in his domain. Then no one will ever have the need to understand his pain.

So.

Ignore it, ignore it…this choice is for the best of all…

* * *

Delicate lavender orbs blinked slowly when she met a familiar yet scarcely shown form in front of her. She bowed politely. "Hello Uchiha-san, Neji-niisan." Her cousin offered a kind smile on his own.

Sasuke bowed back. "Hello Hyuuga-san."

"You're here to…hear our training today?" Somehow, Hinata _knew _that this time surely wasn't the case.

For once, the short-haired brunet fell silent, his fine features contorted into a contemplative frown. Sasuke easily was a silent young man, though Hinata knew that this pause wasn't related to his personality now.

"I'll be direct." He inhaled a good amount of air while the Hinata sat primly on her chair. "What do you know about Umino Iruka?"

The question left her into a puzzled stupor and she tried hard to connect the dots. "What do you mean by that?" She blinked again.

"What kind of knowledge do you have about Umino Iruka?" Sasuke repeated the question.

Hinata was a violinist, not a pianist and what did everything has anything to do with Naruto-kun…? She contemplated; knowing that she must had missed a detail here and there. All the facts weren't matching up. So she supplied only the basic information. "Well…he used to be a renowned pianist from our country, only until he suddenly disappeared inside the music biz…?"

The short-haired man sighed on his side, feeling distraught. "I mean, what else you do know aside that he's Naruto's guardian?"

_This _statement surely left her baffled. "Umino Iruka is Naruto-kun's guardian?"

"You...you didn't know?" Sasuke murmured.

"No…I…Naruto-kun never told about his parentage. I think that even Tsunade-san doesn't know about this." Hinata answered with a quiet whisper.

"I…" His dark-grey eyes temporarily fled from her milky ones, guilt invading his gut. "I was expecting that you'd know something about this. I thought…"

She shook her silk hair, smiling softly sad. "Naruto-kun always assumed that his past was totally unworthy of our attention, so that's why he brushed us off." She quietly sipped her tea. "We know that this was an excuse to left us out. From whatever he wants to hide, that is."

"I see…"

Another silent pang fell in the atmosphere as Sasuke was taking his time to digest the information. He raised his head again, and, feeling quite foolish for doing this kind of request to her, he spoke:

"I think…I want to know more about Naruto. What's happening to him, when and why…" He grimaced slightly. "Do you think that I'm being needlessly probing?" A timid murmur as an aftertaste.

Hinata almost curled a sisterly smile back. "But why do you want to understand him? What are your reasons…?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to assure that it was a conscious manifestation from the Uchiha.

Therefore, it took other long minutes of contemplation from the usual detached boy, almost like he was walking on a thin line of rationalism and emotional turmoil.

Would it help? Who knew. Was he being too inquisitive about this issue? Definitely. Would Naruto disapprove such action in the end? Well…he had no idea.

That time…when he saw the gelid color feeling in Naruto's blue eyes again, it's been so long since Sasuke was in such fearful state that every ounce of his mind couldn't react anymore, only restarted to move after Naruto's dismissal. He feared Naruto would reject him again, close his world to Sasuke and turn his eyes away from him.

Sasuke knew that if he obey Naruto's dismissal, probably it'd comply Naruto's wishes, though on the other hand, the wall built between them would rise higher and solidify. To destroy it, may risk their current friendship, since he was entering in an unknown and prohibited domain.

Above all, such problem also clashed to Sasuke's mind. Why would he go so far for Naruto's sake? At that time, while he was walking back to his home seeing that he breached too far from his friend's personal limit and he paid the consequences. It was a warning, though also a challenge to question his objectives.

Is Naruto someone worthy to his concerns? He never willingly cared toward his friends, why would he want to comprehend someone without restrain? Though Naruto was a friend that deserved Sasuke's concern, someone that had a genuine companionship with him and Sasuke wanted to rebound in the same way.

Because Naruto is a good friend and it was worthy to discover any problem that was hindering him and aid him out.

"I want to understand him. I want to know what's troubling him. I want to help whatever bad thing is happening to him, if I can. I…" He merely shook his head. "Maybe I am being too presumptuous towards this situation."

"I don't think so." Neji finally broke in the dialogue.

"Yes. If…if Naruto-kun opened up about Umino Iruka, maybe he's waiting for you to unravel more about it. Maybe he's was waiting for this opportunity to show up." Hinata supplied.

"You mean…I should pressure more about this issue to Naruto?" But last time he tried that, it ended up as a disaster.

"Maybe…or, maybe…" She bit her lip, apprehensively.

"Well, we _do _have financial resources at our favor." Neji continued.

His onyx eyes widened almost alarmed. "Isn't that…a little…?"

"There's something odd about Umino Iruka being Naruto's guardian. So far, all that we know that such renowned pianist disappeared in the classical world and Naruto is his adopted son. Maybe there's something related to this. Maybe Umino retired to take care of him." Neji analyzed over.

"But we're not sure. Because Naruto-kun never wanted to mention about Umino-san, maybe something bad happened between them. And we don't know anything about Naruto-kun's step father, what if he was a bad element to Naruto-kun?" Hinata thought outloud fearfully.

"Naruto doesn't seem to be the type of swallowing injustices. He quickly defended Hyuuga-san the first time he met Neji…" Sasuke almost uplifted a smug smirk towards the long-ago disappeared swollen cheek from his friend. "And always complained about the Hyuugas strict regulations, among others. So it's not in his nature, to let something that he deems unfair goes past by."

"So that's why we should hire a detective, or something like that." Neji ended the discussion. "Look, I also dislike this very idea…" He halted their displeasured frowns with a raise of hand. "But we have too many holes about Naruto-san's past and few answers to fill up. It is a good idea to hire a professional so we can help if we meet any legal difficulty."

"But…" She placed her fingers towards her delicate lips thoughtfully and murmured. "It is too invasive and disrespectful towards Naruto-kun…"

"Then, it's not my decision to push it forward." Neji turned his head to his friend. "So what do you say, Sasuke?"

"Me?" The Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows back.

"Yes. You're the one determined to know about Naruto-san, you're the one who suggested it. It is in your whim to give up or go forward."

This was a foreign sensation…to chase something that definitely wasn't beneficial to him in any kind of possible view. He was also spinning away from his original ritual; training piano and defeating his bigger brother.

Nevertheless this new form of determination…was something worthy to risk on. So is this decision the correct steps to cement his path?

"Let's try it out."

Neji smiled towards the determined look of his friend and picked up the phone. "Okay. I think I'll talk to some reliable people inside the Hyuuga clan and ask about some trustworthy detectives."

Hinata also nodded in approval. "I'll also aid with whatever I can."

Sasuke courteously bowed in gratitude, exiting afterwards for another appointment with piano. The Hyuugas just sent him serenely towards the door, assuring that everything would go smoothly and nothing would hinder their investigation.

After the long minutes of chaotic revelations, comfortable silence fell between the violinists as they tuned their instrument and picked up the scores until Neji's spoke:

"Are you sad?"

He observed from the carefully hidden strained lines from her porcelain face. Hinata slowly shook her head in response, already feeling soothed by the velvety voice of her cousin.

"A little bit." She placed her violin on her lap to lift a genuine smile. "But I'm happy that Naruto-kun had at last found Sasuke-kun to trust. Since I'm his friend, I'm relieved…for Naruto-kun."

"Then I'm glad." He continued to organize the papers and later the room was filled again with concentrated notes.

* * *

Today was Friday. Gooooooood…tomorrow he's going to meet Sasuke. What should he do? Naruto walked through the corridors inside the conservatory like a lifeless zombie, his feet being drug out making sinister noises on the floor. Although not everyone in vicinity personally know the blonde, everyone was carefully walking away from him, in fear for his abnormal cheerless disposition. An ominous aura was roaming around them, turning the pristine pastel colored walls look slightly dimly.

As Naruto was arriving towards the main hall, he heard some courteous rumbling followed with counterfeit chuckles, entering in an adult dimension he'd never want to participate in.

"_Probably some of the sponsors is visiting this school now…what a bunch of booty-kissers._" He hastened his steps, walking through to meet Gaara at the appointed training room.

"Ah…it is a pleasure to follow Sabaku-sama and show our newly reformed hall. I hope that you won't feel dissatisfied in entering inside." Someone said.

"Not at all. I want to assure that my aid brought out fruitful results. It's an opportunity to certify that this conservatory will successfully bring more talents in the classical world." A darker, lower rumble responded and somehow Naruto didn't like the owner of this voice.

"Of course, of course…though now one of the most notorious talent would be your son nowadays, right? You must feel very proud that Gaara-kun is such a gifted violinist."

"…I am. You'll definitely grow up and become a great violinist where your name will be known worldwide. It'll be my greatest achievement if I witness such occurrence." The dark voice rose again.

"…Thank you. Father." Spoke a familiar voice and Naruto turned leftwards to reveal the talking group and, much to his bewilderment, he really wasn't expecting to see his red-haired friend to join in that entourage.

"Good good. So, how's Gaara's development lately in this school? I hope he had overcome a lot of difficulties in the course of these months." Gaara's father spoke, though Naruto felt that something was off. There wasn't any sign of concern in his tone, it was completely _gelid._

"It's safely to say that he had improved a lot lately! We're using every resource that we can to help in his development." Another man answered.

"Hm. Are feeling satisfied inside this place, Gaara?" The words were moving mechanically, they were being recited automatically like a machine. Containing no emotion, **nothing.**

"Yes…father." And from a distance, Naruto couldn't observe well, but he knew that Gaara's features were even more guarded than the usual, trying to shut down any attempt that may wound his internal avalanche. Attempting anything to block his feelings.

"He's a brilliant young boy, sir! Everything we taught he had quickly assembled in his play. We're sure that he'll definitely win the first place in Tokyo contest!" Gaara's teacher intervened.

"I see." Gaara's father looked down towards his son, but his iris lacked warmth. Though to any outsider it could be understood as normal father-son bond, somehow that scene emerged eerily, like all those actions were repetition of some how-to labeled manual. Cacophony, inhuman.

It looked so fake.

"I hope you'll truly win this competition, my son." So fake.

"…" The mint colored eyes rose to cross his gaze with his father, however, he couldn't utter any sound.

"You'll be…" So fake! "The pride…" Naruto could no longer bear watching this macabre theatre, he wanted to **stop**. "Of my life." Too fake!

Gaara widened his eyes, staggered, unable to move any muscle. Only a steady shake could be seen from his balled fists.

"…I…" A noiseless mutter.

"You're my adored son, after all." After some thoughtful seconds of contemplation, his father raised upwards his hand, (fake) moving his mechanically his limbs, (fake!) as the upper arm turned around (creepy, so fake!) and the invasive palm was almost resting at the auburn head to pat a little.

NO, _stop it_.

Before Naruto returned to his senses, he already shoved violently Gaara's father outside of his reach.

"Who are you! Disrespectful brat!" All of the teachers hurried to aid the old man.

"How dare you push Sabaku-sama so recklessly! There are limits to pranks, young man!" Another teacher complained.

Time seemed to be repositioned in gear once again when the green eyes stared incredulous towards the sheepish cerulean ones.

"Oh crap…" Naruto muttered though only Gaara heard.

"Who are you? May I know why you'd do such rash action, young **boy**?" Gaara's father growled menacingly, slowly showing his true nature.

"Uh…" Naruto laughed humorlessly before faking a cough. "I'm here to Gaara!"

"…what?"

"What kind of business Gaara-kun would want to waste his time with some ill-mannered brat like you?" Some sneered.

"Well…(you sorry sack of idiotic man) We need to train for Tokyo contest of this year! Right Gaara?" The blond quickly retorted, waiting for his friend's aid.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara's father asked.

"I'm his accompanist. I'm going to play piano with him and we're already late. So…" Naruto forcefully turned Gaara's back to direction of their class and pushed him forward. "If you excuse us…"

"What an absurd, wasn't Gaara supposed to play with a **professional** pianist instead of a scrawny little brat like you?" Gaara's father scoffed.

"Sorry for not being **pro-fes-si-o-nal**, but Gaara preferred to play with me since I'm his friend." Naruto answered with tints of barely hidden sarcasm.

A significant pause fell between them, as Gaara's father mutely trying to conceive the present idea, though he chose to show at last his true colors, not bothering to hide a condescend smirk. "Are you saying that my _son _is capable on having a friend…? And how can he prefer on being irresponsible in his tasks by choosing someone like you…?"

Naruto was ready to throw a raging punch towards that arrogant face but a hand deterred him on time.

"Father, maybe we should end this argument for now, since Naruto's correct about that we're late for our daily training class. We should go now." Gaara returned to his monotonous voice.

"…I see. Perhaps this is for the best." He turned around and spared a small glance. "Goodbye my son. We'll talk about this issue later."

"Yes." Gaara also quickly turned his crimson hair around and serenely walked to the stairs.

"Crap, that's your father?!" Naruto asked after a brief period of silence. "He's…!" Though the tanned boy failed to come up with reasonable terms.

"Yes. You saw…?" His friend inquired.

"Yeah, I mean…every action of his was…so freakingly fake!" Naruto frowned his eyebrows rebelliously. "I thought that you hated those kind of people!"

"I do."

"I thought that you disliked those empty words!"

"I do."

"Then, why the hell!" Naruto erupted, his loud protest ringing loudly across the walls.

Both of the boys paused in the corridors, his stood bodies placed in front of the closed door. Gaara, sighing, turned open the knob and motioned themselves to enter the class.

"It's a different problem." He placed the violin case at the nearby chair and his thumbs flickered at the buttons to open it. "He's my father. And because he's my father, I…I've always sought out those kinds of words from him. My entire life."

"What kind of…so unreasonable…" The blond muttered out.

"You've done well…_my_ son. Even though those words are fake, even though he's saying out of obligation and to save his face…I…" The mints colored eyes were softly reflecting the sunset light as Gaara set his mind in a distant past. "I've always longed to hear those words. It's something different to hear fake words of praise from a stranger and hear those same things from your _father_. The one who you'd always wanted his attention. Because he's someone always out of our reach."

"And that's why…this feeling connect us." A murmur sank the comprehension between them.

"And that's how…our way of play is similar." Gaara agreed with a subtle nod. "Knowing that you're someone unwelcomed though you would still want linger around him, even though it'd surely hurt the both of us."

"You're right…but in your case it's worse. My father…he's nice to me because he's someone naturally kind. It is the same fake feeling but at least…Your father…" Another comprehensive silence fell. "You know, because of that you shouldn't do that. It's not good for you." Naruto muttered, glancing at his friend.

"I know. I know that all of those actions he's doing it just to use me, but I can't stop. I know it's all phony, but on the other hand, it's almost like some kind of twisted dream coming true." Gaara mindlessly flipped the scores. "Because you always wanted his recognition, because when you're child, you always faced rejection and now…even if you know the cruel truth…for some seconds, I wanted to pretend. Like him."

"But in the end…you'll get tired of living through this." Naruto concluded, his hands fell on the sides defeated.

"Yes, in the end, you'd realize your stupidity." Gaara lifted a crooked smirk. He placed his violin on his shoulder, ready to begin their practice, however, a thought deterred him.

"I think we better call this today off. I…" The red-haired teen closed the book. "Don't think I'll be capable to play with you. I think I'd want to practice on my own."

"No problem." Naruto gave a relieved grin. "Hey, I think I'd want to hear you practicing, if you don't mind."

"No, I wouldn't. But why?" He lifted his non-existent eyebrow.

"Weeeell…" The blond boy moved away from the piano seat to a normal chair nearby. "Everybody says that you're a genius, though I've never personally heard your music. I mean, I did hear when we first met but…it's not the same. This time I'll pay attention to it and appreciate it, right?"

At this moment, another silence stagnated inside the room, but it was soothingly comfortable. The violinist opened another book, placing the bow on the chords and for some flippant seconds in between…Naruto swore that there was a tiny smile playing on Gaara's lips.

"It's going to be Bártók's…called 'Melodia.'" (1)

The music was unmistakably Gaara's voice. The music was something eerily beautiful, clear though at the same time, anguished. Small pieces of thoughts were discordant against each other but at the same time it fit inside a whole. As painful heartbeats…still undecided if it should pierce steadily fast or painfully slow.

"So?" Gaara ended with a faint question.

"…What?" Cerulean eyes narrowed skeptically while green ones rebutted with disinterest. "Yeah yeah, what everyone was saying around it's true." Naruto heaved a defeated sigh as seeing the smug glint coming from Gaara's eyes. "The piece it's almost unbearable to hear it out. On the same time, it contains so many feelings that you feel the obligation to hear each note. Strange huh?" Without waiting a flickering second, Naruto sheepishly ended. "You really play violin well."

"…" It took a longer time for Gaara to sit on his side and contemplate, placing his instrument on his lap. "You know…I've always imagined those words coming from my father. Always…whenever I was inside my house, training and he would also return from work…and wished…" Even though his mouth fell lax in consequence of a long remembrance, Gaara set his jaw shut afterwards, steeling his eyes.

"Hey." His friend called for his attention. "But now you can see the difference. What really counts is not the person, but the genuine feelings that he'll transmit. I'm pretty sure that you're glad that it's me, a friend, who said it instead of your father." When Naruto saw the nonchalant response from his friend he added scratching his head. "Err…right?"

"…"

"…"

"Right."

Whoa. "Wow."

An inquiry from the mint colored eyes.

"Come to think about it, it's the first time I've heard you talking so much. Did someone switch with your personality or did someone kidnapped the original Gaara and I'm now talking to his clone?"

A glare.

"This is the moment where I should return to the original subject huh?"Naruto grinned wide.

The violinist returned to polish the cords imperturbably.

"And this is also the moment and you'll return to be the silent but cool man of the duo." Naruto spoke while his arms acted theatrically in accordance.

Gaara tilted slightly his head. "And you'll return to be the talkative and brash man of the duo."

"Ya know, I think I preferred the time you'd only grunt or glare in response. At least you wouldn't waste your vocal chords to badmouth me all the time." The blond snorted jokingly.

He received a casual shrug of shoulders as a rebuttal. Naruto only shook his head in feint annoyance, muttering about crazy friends and their grunting language.

"Gaara, why can't you, instead of clinging to your father, live with someone who honestly cares about you?" Naruto finally asked, trying to be as detached as possible.

"And who would that person be?" Gaara asked in apprehension.

"Who else? Your brother and sister. Kankurou and Temari."

"Where's the guarantee…that they would be any different from him?"

"Oh c'mon…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "You should've have seen her whenever I talk about ya when we meet. Temari-chan is completely worried about your wellbeing. And Kankurou always asked if you're not getting into trouble. I always have to give reports every week to them and if they are busy and have to travel around, they always asked me to send an e-mail about you to them."

"Perhaps…I can't sense it from them because we really…" Another set of words were dying on his throat.

Naruto continued his statement. "Weren't a family for quite a long time, I know. But if you want to give a second chance…why can't you give it to someone who really wants it instead?"

"…As I could say the same to you."

The young man widened his blue eyes. "Huh?"

"I could see that something is bothering you. And my guess is something related to this. Did you fight with someone significant to you?"

It was Naruto's turn to slump further from his seat and sigh forlornly. "It's something silly."

"It musn't be." Gaara slowly leveled his gaze to his friend's. "We are not someone who can easily open our hearts, so if you can find someone who'd genuinely care about you and desire to comprehend about you, you should keep him at your side."

"It's not easy…"

"Nothing is ever easy in life. Opening yourself to anyone is not an effortless issue. However, do you really believe that is worthy to cloak further inside your shell…and lose a precious friend?"

Naruto remained at his seat, completely voiceless.

"I think…for a very long time I've envied you because you've managed to find someone who'd take you away from the constant loneliness in your heart."

"…it's nothing…"

"It is something. Take care of your bonds. In the end, is what really maintain us alive. I'll also…gather my courage, and hopefully I'll remove myself from the vicious cycle that I'm currently residing inside."

* * *

It was Saturday…and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to open the door lying at the front of the grand mansion. Maybe there'd be an awkwardness filling between them now if they met, maybe Naruto's goofy disposition would erase it. No. Maybe his loudness instead would cover the wall that was dividing them while Naruto turned perpetually unyielding. If such aspect solidify…what Sasuke would do instead?

"_Freezing outside instead of entering won't help in anything though." _Grunting, the brunet turned the knob and stepped in.

However, he was only greeted with silence and darkness. There was no shadow of some maid, butler, gardener, anyone. Covered by an echoed darkness, the already gigantic place became even huger with that staggering muteness.

"…? Kakashi-sensei? Naruto?" Sasuke strolled around, the studio were also soulless.

Weird. Dumbfounded, he moved up to the stairs and went to the other room that contained a piano.

It was the first time his heartbeats witnessed something out of place.

Naruto was standing right behind the balcony, wearing an elegant black tuxedo that temporarily tamed his usual boisterous appearance. He looked like a figure of atypical peacefulness, and this picture complemented with the sunset lights languidly warming the standing figure from behind, giving an ethereal beauty. The golden hair also fell down from the slight tilt of head while the blond placed politely his hands at his back. His blue eyes were reflecting tint of orange, giving a richer color instead of diminishing its vividness.

Perhaps it was some trick of the light or it was unusual to see Naruto wearing a suit while he stood unmovable, but for some odd reason, Sasuke couldn't remove his eyes away from the sight.

Nevertheless, before the Uchiha in denial could rapidly create leukocytes to remove that horrifying virus (Yeah, you know, the typical syndromes are increase of heartbeats per second, your face will become flushed and your limbs will feel strangely weak, no, we're not talking about influenza) Naruto spotted his friend and grinned content.

"Hey Sasuke! Arrived now?"

Blinking owlishly for some couple of seconds, the brunet only grunted instead. "Hn."

"It seems that the pianist that would play with Zubin Mehta got sick and he called Kakashi-sensei to substitute him tonight. We're all going to see his concert today." After receiving a courteous nod from the stoic teen, Naruto continued. "Hey, your suit is over there. I'm waiting downstairs when you're done."

Obviously, Naruto chose to divert the issue instead of talking about it. Sasuke was expecting this probability, though he did expect that Naruto would say any kind of excuse or at least apologize.

Sighing dejectedly, he finished changing his clothes and walked towards the exit, ready to depart. The tanned boy was sitting at some side, and (smirking to himself) Sasuke noticed that his fingers were fidgeting all the while, resembling more to the old dobe self.

"Let's go usuratonkachi." Sasuke declared, moving towards the door.

"Ah…yeah." With a slight bob of head, Naruto paused with his fingertips and inhaled a good amount of air. "You know…"

"?"

"You know…"

"What?" The Uchiha tweaked one of his black eyebrows.

"You know…" He closed his azure eyes for a moment and opened while he breathed out air. "Tenten, she…she's sinojapanese."

What?

"_What?"_ Sasuke eyed completely befuddled towards his friend.

Naruto cleared his throat again and repeated. "Well, Tenten, her mother is Chinese while her father is Japanese."

What does anything has to do with…anything is happening right now…? Sasuke wondered, clearly not comprehending all this issue.

He didn't remember any girl who goes with the appointed name, neither remembered anyone who was half Chinese and Japanese. Wait. Maybe Naruto was referring to his friends that Sasuke met at Jiraiya's bar when he's learning about Jazz then? But surely Naruto weren't expecting him to remember someone Sasuke only met _once_, right?

"Well…as I said, Tenten is a sinojapanese."

Grunting wordlessly, clearly not understanding a piece of dumbass thoughts, Sasuke sat in front of Naruto and waved flippantly his hand letting his friend carry on.

"Well…the problem lies with her mother, even though she's happily married with her father, she still has some issues with the emigrational bureau and therefore Tenten constantly called her whenever she would travel to assure that everything is alright."

"_This will be a loooong conversation." _Sasuke wondered while he placed his milky arms above his knees and waited the blond to continue further.

"And she also has a lot of brothers and sisters, so she has to help on their daily incomes. However, since she's a singer from a band that is still not very well known inside Japan, she's wondering whether she should continue her dream or choose a stable but boring job to help her family."

Allllright…it ended right?

"Well, Sakura-chan…" Naruto paused to glance uncertainly towards the dark-haired boy and received a lazy nod of hair of approval. "She, well…their parents aren't approving the fact that she changed her thoughts and appearance 180 degree so she sort of fought with them and is living by herself. Luckily, Maito Gai, their agent, arranged a decent place while she's trying to convince their parents about the whole issue."

Hn…now he finished the whole boring speech right?

"Lee…"

Guess not.

"He's quite gifted in soccer, but he also enjoys playing guitar with his friends. However, the manager of his team gave an ultimatum that he should whether choose his favorite sport of his favorite hobby, so he's still insecure to really enter inside the band even if our friends aren't giving him a lot of pressure instead."

And slowly…Sasuke understood Naruto's intention of saying all those problems.

"Kankurou and Temari were disowned from their own father and they were prohibited to see their own younger brother. Everyday they're busy earning every cent that they'll use to cover that lives but they still have some time to wonder if his younger brother is doing fine without them or not."

Naruto boosted his lungs with more oxygen and resumed. "Shika used to be one of Conservatory's favorite prodigies, until he preferred to chase his career at his own accord and the school forced him to pay half of his tuition money. His family wasn't expecting that he'd prefer playing piano instead of continuing the family's business, so they aren't disapproving him but they are also not cheering him on."

He gave a meek laugh and finally reached the last piece. "Well, Hinata-chan…I guess you must know more about this problem than me, so I think I'll skip this part."

Naruto interlaced his fingers, placing them on his lap when he finally explained. "Everybody has their problems. Everybody has their daily issues. Everybody has something that would make them unhappier, something that sadden them down. I always…" He shook his golden hair. "Always thought that…the perfect example of being his friend is if I'm capable to let my problems aside and help them out. Because they already have a lot of troubles to solve and I don't want to give a heavier duty to follow them around. If I'm able to let them only worry about their issues and patiently hear about this, isn't that the perfect way of showing friendship? That's what I'd initially thought."

But…whenever said that he was fine and their friends were not convinced…whenever he said that was okay and they showed a silent discontentment…he always knew that something was wrong.

"I thought it was fine if I only fill our memories together with good moments. And don't burden them with my problems. But…"

He kept shielding his bad emotions from them, it seemed the right choice to do.

But why it seemed that it was creating the opposite effect?

"Seeing you…that time. I realized that this belief is wrong."

"Because in the end…you can never consider yourself a true friend…if you never show your true self to them." Sasuke intervened. "Right dobe?"

Blue eyes widened from his friend's comprehension and Naruto breathed out.

"I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something that rude. It just escaped. I know that you're worried about me, but the words just escaped through. I thought it was fine…something like that. I wouldn't bother you if I didn't say anything right?" He curled his fingers so fiercely until his knuckles were white. "You also have your share of problems. Why should I bother you with more?"

"It's not like that. This thought—"

"I know. I want to change this feeling, this point of view. Maybe someday I'll be able to speak truthfully to all of my friends, but I can't now."

The negative statement rang slowly and painfully inside Sasuke's mind. Disappointed, he chose to drag his onyx eyes down, trying in vain to suppress his heart throbbing forlornly.

"But if I want to start changing…I want to start with **you**."

A sliver of hope invaded in. Sasuke lifted his head surprised, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Than the other teen chose to scratch the side of his head in a very Naruto-ish way. "But I'm not ready yet…can you wait, until I finally speak all my problems to you?"

It was Naruto's turn to suspend all his lungs, waiting for a response. Knowing the risks and maybe Sasuke's possible rejection. However, what other choice did he had now?

A snort. "Dobe." The Uchiha finally graced the presence of another smug smirk from his lips and spoke. "I guess that shows the limits of the tiny brain located in your skull that is incapable to make big changes."

"Hey—!"

"But I'll wait, what else can I do? I'll wait."

The abrupt change of pace, the sudden breezing atmosphere that returned at last and Sasuke's acceptance prickled a warm sensation inside Naruto's chest that finally spread throughout his body, a numbing sensation that rejuvenated every patch of his skin.

_I'm glad that Sasuke's my friend._

Naruto sauntered closely (menacingly) towards his friend wearing a wide fox grin.

"Yay! We're friends, we're friends! Let's do the friendship hug!" He singsonged, flexing his elbows, ready to attack.

Sasuke glared.

"No, we won't. Hey, don't you dare try to do this! Hey! Don't come—"

(GLOMP)

(OOF)

"Shit, Dobe! You've just have broken my ribs you dumbass!"

Sasuke was ready to yank off the spiky strands of yellow hair when a light drumbling next to his chest was decompassed with Naruto's hands, shivering. Naruto was afraid that Sasuke wouldn't accept his explanation, wouldn't recognize his tentative attempt to reveal his heart.

Oh well…Sasuke chose to grudgingly pat the upside head of the dobe (because it's really silky and soft) until the mischievous voice crooked out.

"Hey Sasuke, I've small feeling that lately you're using too much dirty vocabulary on those days."

Another snort. "It's just a consequence for being pestered so much around from this usuratonkachi that lies in front of me, dead last."

"Don't call me a dead last you jerk!" Another immediate protest.

"See? The proof." An Uchiha smirk.

"Hmph!"

Since Sasuke rarely was a nice Bastard and today was one of those strange exceptions, so Naruto swallowed an incoming of another wit response, choosing to detach himself from the arrogant smirk from his friend and casually flapped away the dust on his clothes.

"You know, I'm lately wondering…why had I chosen a path like this…?" The blond boy frivolously spoke it outloud.

Sasuke sighed, carefully gauging his words."Because…you want to run away."

"…wha?"

"Because your past is something painful that you don't want to reveal, but humans still needs other humans to fill out their loneliness…that's why you keep giving excuses to yourself and you follow them."

"Because…"

"Because you also don't want them to know your true self. You're afraid of them, of what they'll react if you showed your flaws. That's why you kept a wall around them."

"And even you…" Naruto murmured, guilty.

"And even me. But you know that such decision won't ever bring you any good. You'll face them, sooner and later, and you'll have to reap what you've sown."

"Ha…that's…harsh." Naruto wheezed another humorless laugh, sitting languidly on Sasuke's side.

"?" It was the Uchiha's turn to join the silence puzzling them, until he comprehended. "Hey dobe, come here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Just come here, dumbass." And the brunet added with a 'stupid-dobes-and-their-bothersome-issues' sigh.

Naruto muttered while he stepped closer to Sasuke. "What…? You're not planning a revenge about the last thing that—eh?" A warm hand enveloped his wrist and yanked his body closely to his friend while another hand pulled his golden head next to Sasuke's shoulder.

"See? Everything is alright now. You'll surpass it. Whatever past that happened to you, I'm sure that you'll be able to voice it out and move on."

Naruto could feel his face slowly burn from the closeness between them. For some bizarre reason, he felt that the second insane hug of the day held an stronger intimate significance in comparison to his goofy tackle, even though they were some centimeters apart.

Maybe it was because this act was Sasuke's rare admittance of his genuine feelings and that's why Naruto felt delightfully off-place receiving such emotions?

"Eh…uh…" The blond cursed himself from stuttering like some retarded idiot.

"And then everything around you will return to your usual days." Sasuke was whispering so closely to his ear that it tickled, Naruto felt goosebumps crawling on his skin.

"And then you'll be able to return to your usual goofy and stupid grin and you'll be able to be the usual dobe and usuratonkachi that everyone likes to see and pick on."

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, though his voice faltered the usual sharpness that he had.

Though instead of receiving a smug grunt or an arrogant smirk, his ears registered a comfortable chuckle close to him, the low baritone chimes brushed every sluggish thump, until Naruto felt that his heart was racing.

"_Hm…it's the first time that I've heard Sasuke laughing." _And it was a nice sound, above all. If only that icy pricky Bastard could be a little less anal retentive jerk, those chuckles should have happened more often.

Naruto just allowed Sasuke to stay in their positions for a while, one hand cupping his hair while Naruto lazily rested his jaw on Sasuke's shoulder. However, his spine was slowly complaining about the uncomfortable position while his wrist was reminding that the fingers encasing him were, sadly, wrinkling his pristine shirt.

Wait. Shirt. Tuxedo. Kakashi-sensei. Concerto. What time is it now…?

"SHIT!" The blond boy suddenly remembered moving upwards and accidentally clashed his head towards Sasuke's cheek. "We should go! The concert is starting soon!" He, then, looked down. "Huh? What's wrong with you?" The cerulean eyes looked puzzled towards his friend that was tenderly rubbing his wounded skin.

"…Dobe." Graphite eyes glared accusingly.

"What! What did I do this time?!"

Oh, nevermind. "Let's go."

"Huh. I swear, I'll never understand you."

At this point, Sasuke 'kindly' aimed a set of shurikens, daggers and other lethal weapons with the force of his Glare ®.

"Hey, let's go, teme!" Naruto ignored the usual pattern that he's already used to recoil every time.

"Hn. Wait a minute, I'm going to call someone. You go ahead." The brunet picked up his cellphone while he waved his other hand dismissively.

"Whatever then. Don't be late! I'm waiting at the bus stop!" Naruto declared already opening the door.

The Uchiha waited for a short while until a courteous voice responded. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Neji. I'm canceling Naruto's investigation." Sasuke spoke.

"…what? Why?" A puzzled discontentment.

"Because he promised he'll say by himself. Then I'll wait."

"…you trust him, then?" There was a tint of haughtiness that didn't fall well on Sasuke's ears. Nevertheless, he answered accordingly.

"Yes. I trust him."

"_Growing up, huh…"_ Neji curled a satisfied smirk, ending their conversation. "Then, I'm glad. This is the ideal solution, in the end."

* * *

Explanations:

I can't believe I've done this…someone kill me. The repertoire of:

**Sabaku Gaara:**

_._

_Eliminatory:_

Johann Sebastian Bach: Sonata no. 1 Mov. Adagio

http :/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_wl0HKVDFKHQ&feature=related

_Semi-final:_

Niccolò Paganini: 17th Caprice

http :/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_3xDQv88ANvw

Frédéric Chopin: Nocturne

http : / / www . Youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_DjNF-THji98

César Frank: Violin Sonata

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_0DOaiSvnvFA

_Final:_

Ludwig Van Beethoven: Violin sonata No.4, 3rd Movement

http :/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_iVuyh-Hs9lQ&feature=related

(1) Béla Bártók: "Melodia"

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_nJNwdGqjQuw

Claude Debussy: Sonata for Violin and piano, 1st Movement

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v_(insert the symbol of 'equal')_Erjs3zk33bE

There's a limit on perfectionism, ya know…if I continue like this I'd probably write Shikamaru's and Neji's repertoire…since I know their style…(kills herself) noooo…

I should stop this. Seriously. (readers: what's the problem about this?) Huh…I'm getting a little wee too much obsessed with this story?

This time…I kinda choose those pieces more for reasons of leisure rather from plot. Ah well…just use this opportunity to hear some good music and oh…whatever. (go stabs herself)

* * *

Author notes: aaaaaaah…what an insatiable desire to write: 'And the fic ended people!' XD I dunno why. You guys probably would kill me though.

This chapter was…heavily cute. Ugh. It was so utterly fluffy that I bet that made you squee in delight while I barfed in disgust in the toilet bowl. _Yes. _I am a cold person. I'd prefer writing a fic where there'll be solely Naruto and Sasuke fighting and mocking each other, but on the other hand there'll be zero of plot development. Oh. And thus, the fic "Their Daily Lovely Bickering" has born. XD

As you can see, _now _the story is slowly turning the tides. Sasuke, for now, is relinquishing that Naruto has some qualities around, _then _he'll admit that our poor dobe does have some attractive issues and _then…_well…

Readers: they'll fall in love and screw like bunnies? (perv grin)

Author: (mad twitch on her eye) Do I have to remind you that this fic is rated **T**?!

Readers: Awww man! :(

Don't complain. (whispers: you could change the rating you know ;)…)

(twitching again) Shut up.


	37. Our hunting Past

Warning: This fic, weirdly enough, has shounen-ai (rly?) between the personas hyperactive and crazy Dobe with stoic and brooding Teme. You've been warned.

Answering the anonymous review! (though I bet that he, or she, probably won't read it, but…oh well)

To hardhead: Oh my! My first flame! XD I'm so happy. Ok, first things first.

No, I don't consider piano or violin a gay instrument. Seriously, my brother (which is straight) is a pianist. My brother-in-law (married with my sis) is a pianist. Most of the famous pianists around the globe are straights! I don't understand why such fact would deter you to pursue your interest. You could just say to them: fuck you all! I like to play piano.

Actually, I kind of get what you meant by everyone saying that they don't like learning piano or violin. Since most of the men wants to play "manly" instruments, such as guitar and or drums. Because they're instruments for rock, or something like that. But you know what? At some point of your training, you'll realize that if you want to broaden your horizons inside the music field, you'll need to learn piano a little bit, at least. Because with piano you can understand the chords, the passages and terms of composition that is better to get rather than using straightly only guitar. Not to mention that a tuned piano helps you to keen your hearing senses. I'm not saying this because I play piano, I'm taking these examples from my friends who play guitar and also my brother-in-law (who has a PhD in music) and he explained so.

Anyways, just because I'm writing a fanfiction involving classical music but with the main characters being homosexual doesn't mean that classical music equals gay. But, sadly, the loooong list of fanfics are deep, so I can't gauge how many musical fics are in straight or gay ones.

Now, I'm fairly patient person, but I can detect someone who wants to vent frustration for nothing. And I'll take your lines. "I bet you can't even play the piano"? Oh, well…whatever. I don't have any real proofs about it, but if I succeed to make people like classical music through this fic, I'm happy. Sure, I could register myself in the youtube and rub it on your face but…nah…I'm a shy person and above all, I'm lazy. :P And it's really pointless. Why did you accuse me something that you can't prove, just to instigate a snappy rebuttal? It's like you're trying to taunt me to answer accordingly like you want (oooh, feisty! XD) but sorry, I don't like violence. Woooorld peace! XD Hm…imagine all the people…living for today…(singing)

Huh…if you only like to read fanfics above 700 reviews (which clearly is not this case) and above 100k, why are you bothering to read mine? :P Oh wait…you're continuing to read it? Hm…well. I hope, really, I hope that you'd change your mind during this occurrence, but if you can't…well, at least don't vent again your strange opinion onto me. Read something else. I bet that there're a lot of good fics roaming around the internet, you don't have to waste your time to read something that you don't like, right?

But, as someone who likes to play piano (well, like you've said, proof still on pending but whateva) and likes Classical music (this time it's completely true, I mean, why would I waste my time into writing and researching something that I don't like? *thumbs up*), at least I'd want to root you to change your mind and continue to play piano regardless any opinion. Playing piano is addicting!

Next time, place your e-mail. If you're going to flame, stand your face straight up instead of fleeing so we can discuss and take good conclusions about our conversation. Well…See you! (yes, I'm not joking)

Thank you and come again!

* * *

_Lesson 37 – Our Hunting Past_

_Petite steps, strolled inside the grand hall, struggling in a sea of people. Some recognized and tried to talk to him, others paused to give a small polite greeting, though most of them ignored his small stature, bumping heavily on his tiny shoulders._

_However, he did not mind in this instant, trying frantically on searching the pianist he admired. In one of the various parties that the Uchiha corporation held to show their high esteem, his teacher optimistically informed that this renowned pianist would be present and it would beneficial if the young boy could trade some experiences with that seasoned musician. Unfortunately, he was too small to locate clearly any recognizable characteristic out of the crowd, frantically searching everywhere while he bumped with one adult or another._

_He suddenly halted in the middle of his search. His ears identified a mumble of admiration that went alongside with the pianist's name, so he carefully ran towards the source, hopefully he'd find such eminent figure and talk a little bit with him._

"_Mr. Zimerman." His high upbringings knotted a polite murmur in between the circle and luckily, the man looked down._

"_Oh. And who'd be this young boy? What's your name?" The man smiled kindly and the young boy slowly opened his mouth to respond when a gelid voice appeared looming from behind._

"_Outouto. As expected that you would run wildly inside this party. I was expecting that you'd use the well-mannered behavior that hahaue had brought you upon but I guess that you're still too clumsy to meet my expectations." Cold metallic colored eyes stared evenly, the distant altitude always marked his prepotency. Sasuke shivered unbeknownst to himself while he peeked back._

"_Ah. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Itachi Uchiha. And who'd be this young boy? Your younger brother?" The pianist shook Itachi's hands as the long-haired brunet responded with an apathetic gaze._

"_Yes. He's Sasuke Uchiha. Well, outouto, at least show the minimum required of gracefulness and introduce yourself." Gelid tone exhaled, not wasting a moment o spare a recognizable glance towards the young boy._

"_Ah…Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard that he's the sole student from Mr. Kakashi too. So young and I'm already having great expectations to you. One day I believe you'll be a great pianist, right?" The famous pianist were motioning his hand to give an affectionate pat when all members of the circle heard a condescend scoff._

"_Don't misplace such expectations towards someone that doesn't have the slightest aptitude towards piano. It'd be an offence to your image, Mr. Zimerman." And even though that imperious voice was dripping with degradation, Sasuke couldn't stop each syllable escaping through thin lips._

_His hands began to sweat around his palm, so he grabbed fiercely the seams of his perfectly ironed pants._

"_Why…I…see." The pianist coughed slightly uncomfortably. "But why you'd assume such conclusion? Your little brother is still young, there's no guarantee in which kind of pianist he will become." He tried to clarify._

"…_Ah." Slowly crawling on his skin, the very beginning of verbal bullying. "Obviously, you didn't hear Sasuke playing at all to say something like that. He's hopeless."_

_Everyone around the siblings started to fidget with uncertainty, no one even dared to bate a blink. _

"_He doesn't have any expression, his style is clumsy. Every music he plays is soulless." Itachi recited with precision, the words rolling so fluidly revealing a foreboding forlorn._

"_The articulation of his fingers are way behind compared to other children of his age, he can't reach large spaces and the position of his wrist is incorrectly therefore he makes so many basic mistakes that it is unsightly to hear that hideous music."_

_A cold weight settled on his stomach, as his vision twisted and blurred, all his blood draining out of his face._

"_He doesn't even know how to gauge the dynamics, he uses pedal excessively, he needs to improve on his interpretation, his play is too mechanic and lack any trace of humanity. Clearly, a fail—"_

"_Aniki!" A sudden interruption echoed in between. His lips trembled from the bitter taste lodged on his throat, but nothing compared to the numb gathering around his legs._

_However, all his desperation was purposely ignored when matched eyes gazed icily at him and his older brother spoke:_

"_What? Are you accusing me that everything that I pointed was incorrect?"_

_The young brunet only attempted to clear his foggy mind, to give any kind reasonable answer. That unfriendly stare was engulfing his child mind that he couldn't dare to move a breath, to tiny trapped inside that black vortex._

"…_See. So, let's go Mr. Zimerman, we have other more important things to attend." Itachi unhurriedly stepped forward, as many other guests followed behind, perplexed._

_The pianist only shot a sympathetic glance towards the small child and patted slightly his head before going away._

_But Sasuke was already beyond any repair or redemption, his young mind already tainted from venomous resentment._

_I hate him._

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_

_

* * *

_Sasuke cupped his hand towards his mouth and heaved a polite yawn, as he arrived at his mentor's house. They still have some several months left to train, however, such fact didn't deter Kakashi to demand early appearance at the studio. They were glad that his teacher would be strict in deemed necessity, however, lately Sasuke believed that he didn't have any wink of good sleep.

Another yawn escaped from the stoic teen and he gingerly massaged the back of his neck, sighing all the while. He used all night reading Bach's score as well as Beethoven Sonata's that he lost track of time and slept late. Though at least this effort was worthwhile since today—

All his trains of thought halted when he realized that another poor soul also fell on the vicious clutches of a ruthless teacher and was heavily paying its consequences.

"Snoooooooooreeeeeeeee…." A splash of spiky golden color was sprawled on the kitchen's table and Sasuke could visibly notice that there was a puddle of drool accumulating on the smooth surface.

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Sasuke came closer to observe the disaster generated from the dobe. Obviously, the shaggy blond strands did nothing but to emphasize his clumsy disposition, as well as his arms hanging open wide through the tabe. Streams of drool flowed from the rather open mouth destroying any attempt of tentative adorable feature, as the blond snored (quite unabashedly too) and mumbled incoherent words. All this scenario would be completely mocked in any circumstances, if wasn't the fact that this trait certainly portrayed Naruto's personality and the brunet was having urges to run his fingers on that silky golden hair…

What the hell?!

"Ow!" Naruto promptly blinked wide when he felt a heavy bonking on his head. "Wha?! Aliens from Mars invaded Tokyo?!"

His friend berated a quirked eyebrow to him back. The blond scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Eh hehehehe…last night's movie content…" Then, he spotted the lump on his hair. "Teme, why did ya hit me so strongly?"

Sasuke opted to glare 'I don't know what you have done to me, but it must be absolutely your fault.' His friend whined.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I didn't do anything wrong, you Baaa—" Naruto's cursing was brutally interrupted by a very large and unabridged yawn.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke threw a nearby napkin which Naruto readily used to clean up the table.

"Man…and I was having a good nap too…" He pouted. "I don't understand, what did I do to you to wake me up…ass—" Another yawn. "hmmm…" He wearily rubbed his eyelids, another hand sustaining his chin. " 'm too tired…"

At seeing his friend's slump state slowly lodged a guilty feeling on his gut, which Sasuke promptly squashed with a scowl. That dobe should take care of himself instead of wearing himself out and then end up sleeping carelessly, resulting some awkward cramp on his neck that may impair his performance in piano. The idiot should feel aware that his body needs to be in top condition if he wanted to play decently, anyways.

"Dobe, I can see that you're already snoozing." The brunet pointed out.

"Huh?" Bleary azure eyes interrupted his hazy state in mid-turn. "Mmmm…train'd tchu much…" The blond teen tried rub out the drowsiness from his system only to result another jaw-popping yawn.

"Naruto, what I've said about…" Sasuke snapped.

"No, I didn't train too much like you guys kept pestering those days." The Uchiha heard a grumble of; 'I'm not a goddamn porcelain doll dammit' but ignored with a roll of eyes. "It's just that I have to train piano, have school and need to work too…it can't be helped."

"Then ask Tsunade-san to give you some more days off-work, I'm sure she'll gladly agree with that."

Naruto frowned. "That old hag did give me some days to rest, even if I really didn't need it though." There was another added muttering of; 'god, that frikkin' punch almost made me puke all my lunch' however this time, Sasuke decided that he _really _didn't want to understand the whole concept.

"It's better this way. I don't want to see my student fainting on my precious piano again, after all." A third voice intruded inside and both of Kakashi's students heaved a small polite bow to him. "Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto. So, let's start our class."

Growwwwwwllll…A loud rumbling interrupted their stride and all the eyes focused on the flushed whiskered face.

"Errrr…sorry, I still didn't eat my breakfast yet…" The blond lightly scratched his stomach with a sheepish grin.

"Alright…I'll ask the maids to prepare you some pancakes for you." Kakshi ruffled the spiky bundle of hair and smiled. "I still need to attend some other things anyways, it'd do you both good to take a small break from piano."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Sasuke ignored while he ate another piece of fluffy brown texture coated with blueberry jelly.

Tap…Taptaptaptaptap, taaaaaaaaaaap. Tap……tap. The brunet sighed, while he gulped another mouthful of coffee.

Tap tap tap tap. Ta-tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Grunting, he closed his onyx eyes in a vain attempt of block that irritating sound and bit another part of his pancake.

Taaaaaap, taaaaaap, tap, tap, tap…tap…tap…As his breakfast had regrettably ended, Sasuke found himself that his left eye was beginning to twitch from the insufferable noise echoing on the kitchen.

Tap. Twitch. Tap tap. Twitch twitch. Taaap tap taaap. Twich twitch twitch.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap ta—

"Hey! Why did ya tried to punch me all of a sudden, you Bastard?!" Naruto complained while he ducked the aimed fist in a knick of time.

"You're the one who should stop tapping on the table, it's irritating." Sasuke growled in reprimand.

However, the obnoxious teen decided to return his statement with a very mature and sensible response. "Bleeeeeh…" Naruto blew a raspberry while his fingers still moved swiftly through them expanse of the wooden surface. "I was training while you were eating breakfast. Just making sure that I didn't forget the notes from Bach's Prelude."

"Hn." The stoic boy grabbed the orange juice jar and poured a small amount in his cup.

"Hey, I bet that you won't even recognize this music I'm tapping right now!" Amused blue eyes flashed in taunting rivalry as he played a small passage of the music.

The onyx hue only flickered for a short period of seconds before Sasuke grunted smugly. "Dumbass, obviously it's Chopin Etudes no. 3."

"Eh? How did ya guessed so quickly about it?" Naruto paused his performance to stare befuddled to his friend.

"Dobe, this music is too obvious to be recognized, it's pathetic." Satisfied with the pout that he received in response, Sasuke also tapped some unrecognizable motion on the table. "If you want something challenging, how about this?"

"Bah, it's Mozart's Rondo, that it was supposed t be mine and you stole it for the contest. Guess this!" His right hand pressed a complex combination of notes, while the left hand moved smoothly—

"Chopin Revolutionary music. Moron." When inquiry cerulean eyes shot to his direction Sasuke replied. "It's pretty obvious since you hammer idiotically on the table in the same way that you violated Kakashi-sensei's poor piano when you play this score."

"Hey!"

"Try guessing this." Slender ivory fingers tapped with precision across the table and a smirk, which was almost reaching borderline to a smile, lifted on Sasuke's lips while he obtained the sufficient amount of concentration illuminating through Naruto's face.

Mismatched eyes observed the interaction from afar and he didn't bother to hide the fondness swelling on his heart when he saw his students. If anyone else examined Sasuke's behavior, they wouldn't be able to detect anything out of ordinary from that stoic expression, except a tint of arrogance quirking up on his lips.

Nevertheless, as Kakashi had long years of correlation with his dark-haired student, he naturally could identify a soft affection brightening on his aristocratic face, as well as…dare he would risk to say it, a real smile primed shyly on his eyes. It's been long that he saw such juvenile expression, instead of Sasuke forcing himself to mature up. Kakashi shook his head. No, he probably never saw his student behaving accordingly as a teenager or child, there hanged a perpetual weigh looming on his shoulders that the Uchiha required to carry around.

However, it almost appeared today that Sasuke chose to temporarily abandon such weigh for some fleeting seconds and indulge himself to be a normal teen. Moreover, Kakashi could detect that in each passage of time, the so-called weigh was gradually lessening as Sasuke's eyes stared with reduced solemn. Slowly opening the gates of his soul as rays of light filtered inside.

The same statement could be returned to Naruto. Although this time Kakashi hadn't have extended years of tutoring the blond boy, he could perceive a guarded blanket behind many toothy grins he witnessed from Naruto at the start. Something like he always drew a limit between all his friends and colleagues, shushing out any attempt of getting more intimate. But now, looking at the apparent ordinary occurrence, however, such moment was equally breathtaking as both of the young man interacted like they knew each other since immemorial times. There wasn't any trace of recoil emitted from the azure eyes.

Noticing all of those subtle differences, growing attachment as their fortress silently melted away gave Kakashi a strange sense of pride. Who cares if they succeeded on improving their performance in piano if they failed to grow up as human beings? He was glad that his students finally found their points in common and coped to cultivate their budding relationship into the next levels. The value of friendship.

Kakashi sighed, abhorring the moment that he'll disrupt this feeling.

"I'm back." The teacher entered in the room as both of the young men gazed back at him. "We're starting the class now." The boys nodded in response and stood up to move to the studio when Kakashi briefly interrupted.

"There's another problem…Sasuke." Not wasting his time to wait an inquiry from the brunet, he proceeded. "There was an appointment this afternoon that they had to shift to this morning. So…today I'm afraid we can't go." Kakashi, then, winced at the unnamed frown marring on the ivory face, all the emotions locking layer per layer inside the apparent neutral expression.

Until…

"It's okay. We still have afternoon, right?" Sasuke murmured, one of his arms sliding to softly push his bewildered classmate forward.

The teacher also had his couple minutes of perplexed blinking, though he planted carefully steps on the field, muttering quietly. "Yes…we _do _have afternoon but…are you sure?"

The Uchiha shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, why not?"

"Huh…" Naruto also tried to had his share of conversation. "What exactly are you guys talking about? Go where?"

"Today…" Sasuke paused to weigh his words and carefully posted. "Is the anniversary of my uncle's death. Since Kakashi-sensei used to be his friend, we always went together to pray at his grave."

"…oh." Naruto shifted uncomfortably instead, surely not expecting that kind of gloomy answer.

Sasuke though, shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's a routine that we acquired throughout those years and I'm glad that I have this time to talk to my uncle. Kakashi-sensei and I stops by some other days of these years to visit him whenever we can."

"Yes. It's good to check from time to time if we need to clean up the grave or remove the weeds. And update the conversations too, of course." Kakashi also showed his share of indulgent grin even though their students could see a slight strain on his face.

"I see. But why Kakashi-sensei asked if it's fine going on afternoon?" Naruto asked innocently.

Another pause stretched to choose carefully his words until the brunet muttered somewhat untroubled. "We always went in the morning. It'd be the first time we'll go in the afternoon."

"Oh. 'zzat all?" Naruto blinked at the unexpected ordinary answer and grinned instead. "I'm sure that your uncle wouldn't mind if you change your habit every once in a while. Right?"

"…Hn."

Kakashi was positively surprised at the unfolding events.

* * *

"_Hey hey hey fox child." Voices condemned him. Sneered at him. "Ugly brat, why don't ya remove your ugly face from our sight and go cry for mama?" They laughed. "Oh right. You don't have a mother, do you? She abandoned you."_

_The young boy snarled. "Shaddap! My mom went to heaven, she went to see my pop! And I have a new pop too, he's taking care of me until mom return from her trip!"_

_They cackled in malicious tone. "Idiot! Your mom won't return anymore, the adults say that nobody wants to go back to their home when heaven is a good place! Nobody wants you!"_

"_It's a lie!" His petite body struggled to grab their clothes and his chubby hands flayed to scratch his opponents arms, snarling all the time._

"_My mom said that his mom must be a prostitute, ya know." One of them made a condescend snort laced with arrogance._

"_Wha..zzat…prosh…ute?" Another asked while the blond tried to free his arms._

"_A bad person. Mom said that his mom never stayed longer than one year everywhere, so she probably was escaping from someone so it's very strange." The bully scoffed. "Heaven must be another place where she escaped but she leaved you behind this time because she hates you!"_

"_She don't hate me, she don't!" The struggling boy shrieked. "Take that back, take THAT BACK!" He promptly bit hard one of the arms of his captures receiving a howl of pain in return and began punching aimlessly. All the boys snarled in return and began fighting with him though what the whiskered boy lacked in strength, he enforced with stubborn determination._

"_Here it is, your child back. We hope that next time you should feel aware of your son violent tendencies and educate him decently." One of the adults, in the end, intervened in between and brought the blond boy home. A scarred man humbly bowed in apology and closed noiselessly the door afterwards, grabbing the first-aid kit and began attending his wounds._

"_Why did you have to fight with those boys Naruto? Again?" He muttered while he rolled some gauze around his feet and the child protested in return._

"_But! But! They said bad things about mom!"_

"_Still, there was no need to answer them back. They were saying nonsense, you shouldn't listen to them."_

"_But—! Iruka-sensei!"_

"_Naruto…why should I do from now on…? I can't show that I'm not taking good care of you…now what? How am I going to explain those wounds…?" Iruka furrowed his eyebrows in apprehension before sighing tiredly._

_And the young cerulean eyes recognized that expression. Trouble. He's giving to Iruka-sensei more trouble. What if Iruka-sensei started to hate him because of this mistake? What if Iruka-sensei gets tired of taking care of him?_

…_what if Iruka-sensei changes his mind and won't ever want him after all?_

_If he changes himself, if he becomes the child that Iruka-sensei wants, he would be fine then, right? If he stopped being the troublemaker and disobedient boy, Iruka-sensei won't abandon him, right?_

_Don't hate me…don't abandon me!_

_

* * *

_A loud clattering sound of train moving smoothly broke Naruto from his daydream.

"_What…? It's been long that I remembered about this…" _He rubbed again his eyelids before blinking for a couple of seconds. _"I wonder why I remembered such thing…"_

He set his eyes to nowhere, watching the shifting landscape from afar. _"Come to think about it…it had already passed one month from the date of my mom's death…But going to her grave…maybe…I can't risk that." _Naruto sighed tiredly as he exited the station and arrived at the appointed place.

After another grandiose gates opened at his presence and the blond entered inside, there was a tall, long-haired man waiting for his arrival.

"Ah…huh…" He looked at the piece of paper on his hand. "Orochimaru-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi's student. I believe that Kakashi-sensei explained about my situation, right?"

The long-haired man only licked maliciously (with a tongue that deemed too long for his standards) and hissed. "Sssssure. Kakashi-kun sssssaid e-ve-ry thing in detail to me. It'll be my pleassssssssure to help you,Uzumaki-kun." Said the man while his eyes roamed unrestrictedly all over the tanned body.

Naruto felt a cold shiver running through his spine. _This _lecherous stare, from his bar's and cafe's experiences with random clients, certainly resumed to only one word.

Trouble.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you s—"

"For the last time, Kakashi-sensei, _yes_, I'm sure." The brunet grunted slightly annoyed as they climbed upstairs.

"Well…never hurt to ask again. Especially since you and your brother have a long history of bickering." Kakashi's eyes carefully gauged Sasuke's reaction, and, for his relief, there passed briefly a bitterness on his face before morphing to a skeptical frown.

"I wouldn't mind. I mean…" They momentarily halted their steps to rest. "There'll be a day when all of what is happening between us will get tiring. And pointless. If aniki cease all the struggles…I wouldn't mind stopping mine."

"Then…does that means you forgive him?" Kakashi warily placed his hopeful ton at bay.

"No…I'm not such a good person that will be able to forgive him. So fast." They resumed their stroll before turning right. "But I'm willing to forget. For now. If this continues well…then…then…"

They quickly spotted a ponytailed dark-haired man squatted in front of a tombstone while another man, with a bluish color on his skin, stood at his side.

"Aniki." Obviously, Sasuke's call was something totally unexpected from Itachi's part, as the older Uchiha widened his eyes at Sasuke's presence. "Hoshigaki." This time, the short-haired brunet spat with disgust while the other shark-featured man snorted dismayed.

"Outouto." When Itachi flexed his jaw, preparing to ask further, he spotted a grey-haired annoyance behind his young brother and glared darkly. "Hatake."

"Yoh." Kakashi smoothly ignored the unfriendly gaze and used his copyrighted laidback smile instead.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked and the student and his teacher didn't know if he was asking the both of them or just Kakashi.

"Why else? We're here to visit uncle Obito, obviously." Sasuke cut in between and put some incenses next to Itachi's lit ones.

"…going to talk with him?" The oldest Uchiha stood up and left some private space to Sasuke, whom he gladly accepted as he united his palms to pray.

"Yes. I have to update my conversations with him, after all." Sasuke spoke.

"I see. Well…" Itachi shot another hateful gaze at Kakashi and said. "There's still another problems in the company that I should attend. I'll leave for you to talk freely with our uncle, outouto."

"…" Young graphite eyes peered over the stony tablet until Sasuke ended his prayer and laid his hands to rest on his lap. "Thank you."

Since Itachi halted all his actions to stare befuddled towards his brother, it clearly showed that Sasuke's words left him completely bewildered. After some awkward stretched silence at the graveyard, he cleared his throat and moved along. "Aaa."

Sasuke acknowledged Itachi's departure with a polite nod.

"_Uncle Obito." _He stared evenly at the carved name in front of him. _"I guess that since it's been long that I've talked to you, you'll need to listen attentively my short summary." _Sasuke involuntarily curled a haughty smirk. _"I've met an annoying Dobe."_

The smirk slowly lifted to a real smile. _"Strange. I think you'd like to meet him someday. He's someone that you probably would identify yourself with him."_

"Already finished your speech?" Kakashi asked while he placed some flowers around the tombstone.

"Hn." His student shrugged his shoulders. Laughing, the mentor patted roughly on the top of the grave and declared:

"Hey Obito, both of your nephews are still the stoic, unemotional Uchihas that you always knew. I'm still impressed from the fact that you all share the same blood you know." Kakashi succinctly ignored another Uchiha Glare ® aimed to him. "But aside that, we're all trying hard to live our life to the fullest, like you've always wished for."

"…hn." The teenager looked at his wrist watch and frowned. "Maybe I should give a call to Sarutobi-ojiisan and warn that I may arrive late to Naruto's recital. I took too much time being here."

"Oh? But today is not Sarutobi-san's time to appraise Naruto's performance, have you forgotten? Today is the first day to meet another judge." His mentor answered.

Kakashi always thought that it was impossible, but he succeeded to see the milky skin pale even further. "You mean…Orochi…" Sasuke's words died on his throat.

"Yes…well, I wonder if they already started the class now…" And the mismatched eyes stared unimpressed towards the blank space that previously, at some milliseconds before, laid his student presence. He shook absentmindedly his head. "There's no need to be that desperate…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes, thirty seconds and his finger smashing repeatedly on the bell expressed only the tip of the iceberg of Sasuke's anxiety. His ingenious mind also provided some fertile tragedies that would befall to his friend, as he paced around the train, restlessly.

Whatever. If that slimy, perverted, dirty old-man _dared _to make **one **wrong move on Naruto, consequences be damned, he's going to ram a seething punch through that lecherous face so this type of man would be extinguished from his life once and for all.

The butler that attended his arrival glanced briefly with annoyance towards the brooding brunet only to be silenced with another set of efficient Uchiha Glare ®. Sasuke heard a frightened whimper at his back though he didn't have the time to dwell upon it, there was a rescue mission to fulfill and he had to be swift to aid the Dobe.

Doors were ruthlessly opened by him and Sasuke was already ready to beat Orochimaru into a unrecognizable pulp when…

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke, you've arrived!" A sunny beam spotted in the middle of the room, completely unblemished and unscarred.

Huh? Naruto promptly hopped off from his piano sit to greet his friend.

"Usuratonkachi." Scrutinized onyx eyes tried to survey any possible damage but to his relief, there wasn't any evident criminal residue. He also pushed aside the urge to confirm _physically _Naruto's well being with his hands because, well…there's some limits.

"Well, Orochimaru-san, I guess our class ended for today, right?" The blond asked towards the renowned pianist and to Sasuke's further confusion, the old man easily dismissed Naruto instead of discouraging to extend his visit.

"Yesss…well…I guessss. Ssssee you…next week." From Orochimaru's tone of finality, it clearly implied that if depended solely on his side…there wouldn't be any _next week._

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto picked up his scores and merrily placed in his backpack, pushing the puzzled Uchiha outside the house. "See you later!" He shouted towards his back and only heard a disgruntled mutter in return.

When they arrived at the train station, Sasuke finally snapped from his stupor. "How? What did you do? What happened?" Question marks lifted around the usual expressionless face.

"What do you mean, what happened? Nothing happened!" The blond also returned the perplex state with a quirked eyebrow.

"Exactly! Nothing happened! How the…" And for the second time of the day, the words died on Sasuke's throat.

"Oh." A flash of blinding mischievous grin. "I said that I'm not virgin!"

Sasuke choked from his own saliva. "What?" He almost squawked.

"Yeah, well…since I work on Jiraiya-jiichan bar and Tsunade-baabaa café, I'm used to meet all kinds of people ya know." Naruto slowly stroked his chin in a failed impersonation of a wise old man. "So I kinda recognized the pattern of each of 'em, then…well, Orochimaru seems the kind that would have this kink of young innocent men."

…huh. Whoa.

"So, when I said that I'm…experienced enough, he dropped all the flirting and appraised seriously my play. Man…for some slimy old man, he's quite ruthless on evaluation…"

Sasuke finally returned the statement with a slight gaped jaw.

"_If I knew that the solution was that simple, I'd have done millenniums ago…" _He concluded in distraught.

* * *

A tanned body roamed all over his house looking for some lost thing, searching every uncommon spot through a long period of hours. Clothes flied everywhere, cabinets were detached from the closets and the normal appearance bedroom looked more chaotic than the regular days.

In the middle of the night, a joyful shout reverberated through the walls, Naruto found a wooden tablet placed inside a baggy case and took it to a better place.

"Huh…hey mom. Long time no see. Sorry for the mess." He sheepishly scratched the back of his golden hair and inhaled till the limits of his lungs. "I guess it's been long that we've talked, huh?" He gazed guiltily at the Japanese calligraphy and heaved a sigh. "Well…there's a lot to say so be prepared to hear allll night."

Unbeknownst to himself his lips darted a huge grin. "You know…I've met an arrogant Bastard…"

* * *

Explanation:

Err…to anyone who didn't understand Sasuke and Naruto guessing game I'll explain. Actually, I already put in chap 5, but maybe you guys wouldn't remember about it…

Readers: you put something 32 chapters ago and expect us to remember it?!

Errrr…Ok, so…like I've said, when there's a point in which a pianist already got used to play piano throughout his long years, he already can picture a piano on his head (each note, dynamics and its weight) and can "practice" in any smooth surface if he desires so. Since Sasuke and Naruto have classes together, they are already used to know the recognizable passages of their music, therefore they can see the movements of the hands and guess what the other one is playing. Well, just like that. XD

Oh yeah, another thing that probably the Western culture is not used to it, but I'm not sure, since I was raised in a Oriental society, is the conversation with their deceased people. Huh…it's not like we believe that all of their deceased people became ghosts and therefore we're talking to their ghosts, is just that when someone dies and go to…the other plan…? Huh…they're still watching us from above and taking care of us, like some kind of ancestors thingie. Therefore we talk to them, not that we're expecting them to answer in return, is just a form of updating the occurrences of our lives to them…something like that.

* * *

Author notes: ouuuuuuuch…just realized that I'm two chapters behind the planned plot. Dammit. Why the heck do I keep writing gigantic stuff?

Sorry people for the late update. Life (Katekyo Hitman Reborn and 5927) got in the way…cough cough.

Did you know something that made me incredibly happy? That I've scored on portraying Hinata's personality in this fic, compared to the latest chapters. :D Ok, stepping aside the really…huh…(doesn't want to waste her breath on cursing) NaruHina, it's cool to see that almost all Hinata's words and growth matched in TMO2. (feeling very proud) Dang it, I should be a clairvoyant. XD Probably would earn lot more money then.


	38. Last minute Revelations

AN:It's weird to suddenly put a fastforward in this story when the chapters prior I kept a speed slower than a turtle. o_õ

WaRnInG: This story is almost a friendship fic, really. :P But beware of fluffy galore!

* * *

_Lesson 38 – Last minute Revelations_

"Naruto. Hey, dumbass, Dobe." Sasuke poked a few times the fluffy cheek though it just bounced back. "Moron. Idiot. Dimwit." He shook a few times the immobile body, though still without any avail. "Stupid. Airhead. Wake up already, we're starting the class." He bocked softly a few times on the upside of the golden hair and waited for response.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" And that was all. (with a puddle of drool)

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke snorted at his snoozing colleague before his fingers restarted to poke and yank the whiskered cheek.

While he had the next available option to whack violently Naruto's head (in the same way he had done since he met the dobe). On the other hand, however, Sasuke knew that his friend always had a busy schedule, therefore, those are the rare moments where he could squeeze out some time to nap. So, that was why the usual nonchalant boy would let Naruto rest a little, waking him up as natural as possible.

And _not_ for the reason that he was getting too softhearted towards that moron (even though he begrudgingly admitted that Naruto already captured a soft spot in Sasuke), and _certainly _not for the ridiculous idea that he's getting addicted to feel that fluffy cheek on his hands.

"Idiot." He proceeded to nudge Naruto's face while he cupped his chin with his another hand, relinquishing from the small detail that his friend's breath was considerably warmer than the winter breeze, completely unaware from the fact that he positioned a tad more closer towards the lidded eyes than the usual past days.

After a sigh, Sasuke frowned, remembering now another available option that he'd rather pass by. The sole reason about it was, even though it was the most efficient way of waking up the dumbass of his classmate, he _really _didn't want to hear five minutes of uninterrupted whines that would go subsequently afterwards.

But well...emergency crisis call for desperate swift measures.

He must have died and ended up in heaven. Because there's no way that he would be surrounded with so many flavors, colors, textures as he drowned in myriad of celestial beings, giving their blessings and encouraging him to devour all the scenario festering on his eyes. Yes...he could even smell that exquisite fragrance!

It enticed him in waves, salty waves filled with wonderful condiments and cooked vegetables. The familiar Japanese seasoning that was complimented with Miso soup called him to approach towards that delicious aroma and his head was throbbing dizzy overwhelmed by all kinds of pleasured sensations around him. He should go. Yes, he should move towards that enticing illusion, his body shifted involuntarily as the distance was slowly decreasing...decreasing...So good...his nostrils were enchanted by that sultry atmosphere, his only objective is to be filled by such consuming feeling. He could almost touch tangible lines, focusing as he approached like a snake being bewitched by its flute.

Opening wide his arms, Naruto (and his nose) went directly towards that heavenly scent of ambrosia and moaned delightedly:

"RAAAAMMMEEEEEEEEEEE—"

"Wash your face first, moron." Though Sasuke stopped the attack with a very efficient hand placed on his tanned face, while the other one was holding the Japanese bowl.

The blond whimpered at the lost chance.

After the older teen made sure that the Dobe had properly obeyed his orders (with a threat of destroying the porcelain bowl as a form of threshold the moron) Naruto followed his friend (more like followed the trajectory of his favorite food) while he whined.

"Why can't I eat ramen now?! I need it now! I can already feel the withdrawal symptoms..." And there, the blond sighed dramatically while he clutched his shirt in emphasis.

"Sure. I'd get really worried if you're a junkie over a bowl of food. However, since this is not the current case, we can smoothly ignore your dumbass antics and concentrate on training piano, moron." At hearing another despondent groan, Sasuke added. "Just ignore for a few hours about this fact and everything will be fine."

"But it's Ramen!!!! I can see it's ramen! I can smell it's ramen. I believe that Ramen is calling me! Beckoning me to embrace this delicious mirage as I savor each droplet of that succulent soup and smooth pasta—" Naruto said with a dreamy tone.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Of all opportunities where you could show an intelligence fairly above your usual amoeba state, you had to choose when you want describe about your crazy addiction. You really are a Dobe." He promptly ignored another string of curses while he put the steaming bowl in a very distance place out of Naruto's reach, much to the blond's disapproval.

It had already passed two months since their inscription in Tokyo's contest. They knew that at each passing of day, Kakashi increased the training time and was more rigorous about their performance, since they didn't have time to waste.

Orochimaru's evaluation ran smoothly, in contrast to the hellish days that Sasuke met in the years past by. There still lingered a tense atmosphere between them, the old man perpetually stared down at Naruto like he was gracefully presented in front of his very eyes a bowl full of cockroaches and other disgusting insects. The blond teenager, however, was completely oblivious about the miffed expression of Orochimaru's, or probably really didn't care about it at all.

Though Sasuke had a slight knack that his friend was taking sadist _pleasure _on seeing Orochimaru's discomfort. If the widening of Naruto's fox grin whenever the old man tried to school his own nauseated one was any kind of indication.

Though for some odd reason, instead of changing the target and choosing by flirting Sasuke, Orochimaru also gazed with condescend contemplation and completely ignored his presence. And whenever the Uchiha would ask his blond friend about the involving issue, Naruto's lips would hitch so widely evil that it rested totally lopsided.

Sasuke concluded that some questions were better left unanswered in the end.

That said, passing through a few more weeks, the last judge stared with scrutinizing eyes while the blond fidgeted on his seat.

"Brat." A raspy voice cleared her throat while she shot an annoyed glare that immediately stiffened the young boy composure.

From the start to the end of Naruto's evaluation, Koharu, an old woman with glacier personality, barely welcomed both of the 'galling youngsters' and frowned while she wrote in uninterrupted speed throughout Naruto's performance.

At least she didn't flatly exited the living room outraged or disrupted in the middle of Naruto's play, Sasuke noticed with slight apprehension. Though he did admit that it was the first time he saw Koharu's thin lips tightly pushed down stressing all of her wrinkles, making her more unsympathetic looking than the usual.

After quietly reading all her notes for a very extended period of time, she clacked her notebook shut and muttered.

"Well."

Both of the teenagers keened their ears in response.

"This was a disaster."

Alright, this beginning was less comforting than expected.

"It is obvious that your technique is still lacking, there a lot of passages that lacks finesse."

Cerulean eyes looked sideways while the young man in question moved on the edge of the piano sit in discomfort.

"You began with one kind of speed only to increase it by the course of this music until it ended completely haphazard and your hands couldn't cope with its velocity. You really need to use a metronome to guide you."

Each of her words stabbed in imaginary arrows as the poor boy cowered at each punctuating sentence.

"You still need to work on the agility of your fingers, all the chromatic passages doesn't have a unity and they're not accentuated in a established rhythm and that is why you end up stumbling at some parts. And I'm not only talking about your Schubert Impromptu, I'm also noticing the repetition of those mistakes at another pieces."

Stab. Ouch. Stab.

"Be careful with the usage of the right pedal, sometimes you exaggerate and all your notes ended blurring out altogether, looking well like a bunch of unbaked cake. Overly flowered, overly fermented, not suitable to be eaten, much less to be savored."

Staaaab.

"Pay attention to the strength of the melody, the second theme of the Impromptu the first note is indeed the main course, but you produce a metallic taste. Try to produce a more smooth sound even though it's still a Forte. If it reverberate violently it annoys the listener and the panel of judges will decrease your points as a consequence. Pay attention to your ears, instead of following your eyes at your hands." The old woman made a condescend noise with her throat. "Though it's a natural that you'd concentrate on the movements of your fingers since you fail at this department."

Stab, stab, stab. All of the tanned color was flushing out of Naruto's system as he sighed gravely, all her precise highlights wounding his pride. At this point, the seasoned pianist took a last look at her note and spoke disgruntled.

"But maybe I can't complain about your choices of interpretation in overall. I do admit that your different style can rarely be found between japanese pianists and it may generate the proper outcomes if one knows how to cultivate it decently." Therefore, Koharu frowned the folds of her aged skin and spoke in slight sarcasm. "I guess I can understand why that foolish Hatake would choose someone like you as his apprentice."

She stood from her chair in magnanimous move and wrinkled her nose. "So I expect you to minimize all those calamities by the end of this week, or my ears will suffer permanent corrosion towards these hideous music. I'm looking forward to criticize another set of failures as soon as you eliminate the current ones. Dismissed." She didn't spare a glance while she closed the door towards the bewildered young men.

Naruto mostly continued to use his well formed version of gaped fish through all the traveling back to Kakashi's studio, to Sasuke's growing amusement, until his blue eyes blinked wide and he babbled perplexed:

"Wait a minute. Just before...that was a compliment?!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Be glad that she didn't outrightly expelled you out of her house. She already did to some more unfortunate musicians."

Naruto still kept his puzzled gaze mixed a slight fear towards the subject in mind. Piano teachers and their ogre tendencies...

* * *

They always arrived late as a consequence of those intense training that would consume practically all of their days. Naruto could still train with the piano he had in his rented house, though Sasuke on his side didn't had a piano at his mansion since the last one was...dismantled, therefore he always had to stay later at Kakashi's house training piano until he returned home.

Even though there was still a tangible awkward atmosphere whenever he arrived at his house and Itachi was also present, ever since Obito's memorial day, the silent air diminished in securely paces as the brothers began a stumbling exchanging of words at dinner or sometimes before they would exit their houses in every beginning of their journey.

It was in this steady occurrences that the younger Uchiha realized that his brother had a very laboring schedule in his life. Well, busier than Sasuke had originally predicted before. From meetings with the executives of the corporative, to travel worldwide and check the branch companies as well as daily check ups on stocks and their cryptic numbers, following the trends and fluctuations in the market.

Before, Sasuke and Itachi's parents would divide their tasks to alleviate some of the responsibilities. While their mother would take care of administrating ground, their father would level and balance the company's growth and competition. They also had their share of advisors and counselors, though in the end it was basically them to motion the Uchiha corporation forward. Now that their parents were longer gone, it rested on Itachi's hands to continue further, though now all the tasks weighed heavily on his shoulders. Sasuke wondered if Itachi also dissolved around his duties to other employees though considering his temper and personality...probably wouldn't.

And that was how Sasuke found himself aiding whenever possible at some more menial chores, talking to their relatives about the latest realizations or representing the company at some parties or celebrations. He knew that his contribution, in comparison to Itachi's labor was obviously insignificant to the company, however, Sasuke knew that he was too inexperienced to help in greater parts.

Above all, the main reason was that he wasn't really engrossed to enter in this field. Itachi was satisfied with the adding hand and Sasuke was glad that he could aid his brother, though he still desired to continue his career in piano. The older Uchiha seemed to slowly absorb this concept, since lately whenever Sasuke returned late at home from training, Itachi didn't complain about his motives so apparently all this whole scenario was going fine.

Nevertheless, it shocked the younger Uchiha when he arrived at the mansion and saw Itachi waiting for him.

"Outouto. I'm going to Italy for business and it'd beneficial for you if you could follow me up in this trip. We'll be leaving in three hours, it should be enough for you to pack your clothes."

Sasuke took some minutes to absorb the information. "But aniki..." he started softly. "I can't, I have a piano contest in the upcoming month."

"You can skip it, since you already had won many others throughout your career right?" Itachi replied nonchalantly while nudged his younger brother upstairs. "And this trip will have a more valuable significance in your life instead of wining another trivial trophy."

"It's not a..." Though the teenager knew that he wouldn't win this argument through this path. So he tried another way. "Anyways, I can't cancel anymore, since I'm already enrolled in. Not to mention that I need all the possible time to prepare my scores. How long will be the trip, one, two days?" Sasuke asked.

"We're opening a new branch, it'll be probably two weeks to one month." Itachi continued before his brother could argue. "Since we're beginning to open this branch, I think it'll be beneficial to you follow this process and acquire essential lessons that will aid you on the course of your life. Those experiences definitely will be more valuable than winning this competition, I'm sure."

"_But what if I __**don't **__want to learn those things –!!"_ Was what Sasuke wanted to rebuke, though he sensibly halted those words to escape from his throat. He knew that this reason looked completely shallow and immature, so he said. "However, this competition may determine my career as a pianist, that is why I don't want to refuse this opportunity, if possible. I..." The brunet inhaled a good amount of air and muttered. "I appreciate your offer for help, but I prefer choosing my own path...aniki."

Even if the whisper were mere cautious words placed syllable per syllable, it was enough to harden immediately Itachi's gaze as he stared in an inconspicuous disdain, though it was shown enough to Sasuke be able to detect and already predict the next downgrading remarks.

"You're not even an adult, how can you be sure about your own faculties and choices for your future? Making hasty decisions without even pondering seriously its consequences."

"It's not..." Sasuke tried to clear up his head, but slowly, poisoning bitterness began sipping in his veins.

"And that's how you return all of our parents sacrifices and labor towards your bright future? By saying that you don't care about our company at all, that you prefer turning their backs and selfishly pursue your immature choice?"

"_God no...Stop!" _He knew he couldn't argue because his older brother was still much taller...much crushingly overwhelming.

"And you don't even realize that everything that you use for your living...from clothes to food and even this house came from the same company that you're rejecting to help. Everyday you depend this money that it's produced to sustain you but you think that those facts is entirely independent from your life, as long as there's food on your plate and bed at night. Can't you be a little bit less childish and see that you're part of the company? Without it you wouldn't have those days of comfort at all."

"Aniki..." Sasuke really needed to stop. His head was already throbbing, preparing to latch a door of wounded words but he needed to stop. He understood all, saw all, could even sympathize with Itachi's point of view.

But...what's the problem of pursuing his own interests and dreams instead being restrained by chains of reality?

"In the end, you still refuse to accept this logic, don't want to aid at all something that sustained your whole life, choosing to follow a measly, foolish small hobby of yours..."

"IT'S NOT A HOBBY!" His emotions finally spilled forth.

Sasuke took a few minutes to catch his breath, his outburst and all the discussion was draining his energy. He, fortunately, continued to wheeze out. "It's not...a hobby."

I like playing piano. Isn't this reason strong enough?

"Sasuke..." Itachi warning by calling his name only meant trouble. Sasuke quickly evaded away.

"Even if I ended up going with you in this trip, we wouldn't be able to escape from any discussion, as you can see. You better go without me, if you really want to succeed on opening the branch." Sasuke walked up to his bedroom, already preparing to flee from the pressing atmosphere.

Itachi scowled silently on his side, only to finally pay attention to the clock and murmured. "Fine. But our talk is not over yet."

* * *

Whoa. Did Kakashi-sensei's house started to butcher pigs or have they decided to open an horror house? Because the current sound residing inside their studio absolutely described a slaughter fest. Naruto mused about the horrifying notes while he approached towards the grand piano to recognize the current performer.

And there it was, Sasuke playing like some kind of madman, throwing all his frustrations in each of the keys and pressing heavily the right pedal. Well, he wasn't playing the Chopin's Revolutionary score but still...

The blond quirked an eyebrow when his enraged friend, when he pressed a wrong choice of chords, struck violently over it before grunting in frustration, and replayed again with doubled force, smashing all the music with gritted teeth.

Sigh...poor poor piano. Everyone likes to play with you, but mostly they bully when they're in moody bitch, just like the Bastard right now. Aaaah...that slap may had left a scar on that poor creature. You're hurting the piano delicate feelings, you know!

Therefore, Naruto sat next to his friend, in an attempt to analyze over the situation while he placed his hands on the top of his chair while Sasuke continued to play the piano, oblivious to the new incomer at the room.

Whatever happened to the brooding Uchiha must have had affected strongly on his usual impassive attitude, if the growing violence tapping on each key was any kind of indication.

However instead, Naruto still wasn't used to break anyone out of this downgrading stupor, even if he knew that it was necessary before Sasuke gets too immersed towards such emotions. So...how to...?

Naruto's mischievous face suddenly brightened in comprehension and he sauntered silently towards his prey, the latter still oblivious to the probable infliction that would be sowed upon him.

Sasuke was almost going to snarl towards another incorrect passage when his cheeks were abruptly stretched wide and a toothy grin obstructed his vision on the paper sheets that he was supposed to read. Already recognizing the culprit of this prank, he slapped away the tanned hands and growled:

"Usuratonkachi! What the hell is your problem, can't you see that you're disrupting my practice right now?! I'm training piano!"

"Bah, that wasn't training, you were bullying the poor piano!" Naruto added with an accusing finger. "You know, it's the first time that I heard a Mozart Rondo sounding much more like a murdering inside a haunted house!"

Since Sasuke couldn't give any kind of rebuttal, the brunet only chose to groan loudly while he rubbed tenderly the abused skin with his hands: "Still, there's no need to yank my face so hard you dumbass! Haven't you ever heard about the word 'restraint'?!"

"Hah! The pot calling the kettle back you bastard! It's now like you'd ever restrained yourself when you yanked _mine, _teme!" Naruto curled a wide sly grin. "Hey, woke you up from whatever murderous daydream you were having back there right? So I've scored on!"

His friend scoffed, though unable to deny his statement, closing the score and organizing the papers on his lap, a comfortable silence lingered a moment or two when the blond asked:

"So what happened...? I mean, must have been something pretty bad." He murmured, gauging Sasuke's reaction through cautious peeks.

Though Sasuke didn't know how he should respond. All the previous night discussion wore him out, his older brother had managed once again to destroy him psychologically speaking through vicious stabs and all the negative emotions were threatening to erupt and flood in ancient resentment. It'd be easy to surrender to this rage, all the attractive words were like sweet poisoning drug crawling on his skin, viscous talons that would envelop in unhurried pace until he had no space to breathe.

And again, fortunately, Naruto halted all this processing through simple actions, yet it held so significant meanings. Sasuke was increasingly feeling impressed on how much his friend could give such impact in his mood. All the destroying thoughts corroding his fortitude was flowing away, and their usual bickering now had a healing property that he had to admit that it was soothingly surprising.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto questioned when the usual chicken-hair spikes brushed closely to his chin and his friend rested his forehead on his shoulder. The blond couldn't help but to feel a little bit puzzled at the present scenario though he wasn't feeling discomforted about it at all.

Yet Sasuke couldn't understand why he clang so closely to that obnoxious blond and why he stayed in this position till now. Naruto was so refreshing, his entire presence was like a curing balm and he couldn't help but to lean in, towards the emotion that would relieve him the most. Some fingers restarted to yank his right cheek and with a warning snarl, he pinched away.

"Heh. Just testing if you didn't sleep on me." A warm vibration felt closely to his face and Sasuke just rolled his eyes in response. "If you get your drool on my shirt, you'll have to pay for a new one to me teme!"

"Usuratonkachi." He finally hitched a copyrighted Uchiha smirk and could even picture the fuming pout coming from above.

"Hey! That's the answer that you give it to me when I'm worried about ya? Ungrateful bas –"

"Aaaaaah...isn't this such a touching scene." A third voice finally entered in the room and interrupted Naruto's speech.

The Uchiha immediately straightened up, scrambling a good amount of distance away from his blond friend and sat back at his previous position, flushing madly until all his face was beet red.

"Oh no, oh no...don't mind me. Please. _Do _continue where you previously had left off. Just pay no mind about my presence here." Kakashi's voice were laced with purely wicked tone. "I wouldn't_ dare _to disrupt such cozy section between you two."

A seething Sasuke threw daggers, shurikens, knives any possible kind of sharpened weapon with the force of his Glare ® though his teacher resumed with his perpetual laidback smile.

Apparently, Naruto didn't seem to notice the hidden implications nor was feeling embarrassed being caught red-handed, because he promptly lift up from his seat and pointed angrily at his mentor. "Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

That made Kakashi change his trajectory of vision and grin widely at his _very _oblivious student and reflect upon the list of excuses he had already applied before. He replied smoothly.

"Traffic jam."

This statement seemed to deflate Naruto's current annoyance, as _finally _it appeared that his teacher had found a reasonable answer upon all the time he arrived tardily. That was until he threw his arms to the air and groaned. "The maids said that you already arrived here last night and since then you hadn't even stepped outside your bedroom you liar!"

"Traffic jam from my bedroom to this studio?" Kakashi's eyes crinkled amusedly.

"Rrrrrrrrrgh!!!!" The blond boy didn't waste his breath to reply.

And the silver-haired man used this opportunity while Naruto was grumbling, picking up his scores from his backpack, and gave some healthy pats on Sasuke's back as a form of messaging: "My boy, I'm proud that you're finally growing up and had caught up with your youthful vigorousness that I knew you had in you."

And Sasuke wanted to kill the insufferable mongrel.

* * *

"Ah...so Utatane-sensei did that huh...?" Kakashi smiled sympathetically towards his student depressed stance.

"Yeah...I mean, she didn't stop for one second and kept saying all my weak points one after another! I felt like some kind of RPG character that suffered consequent critical hits against the ultimate boss of the dungeon." They both shook their heads towards Naruto's creative way of comparison.

"But you really need to learn to absorb those types of criticism once in a while Naruto. After all, is not that your style is already polished enough to ignore her words. And in your following career you'll meet more those kinds of people instead of finding mild critics around you." His teacher replied patiently.

"I know, and I'm already kinda used to receive those criticisms with some of Tsunade-baabaa's café or even with Orochimaru-sensei. But...huh...it's like she hammering all my weak points and I didn't have the time to accept it so quickly...you know."

"I see...but I believe that if you face this type of person from time to time would be good for your health." At meeting the incredulous stares from his apprentices, Kakashi continued with an indulged smile. "I think it's a good way to shape you up in the quickest way possible."

Piano teachers are really a bunch of sadist ogres.

"And be glad that Utatane-sensei wasted her time to point all of your mistakes. She'd only act this way if she believed that the person has the potential to correct 'em all." Kakashi swiftly amended the previous downhearted air with encouraging words. "Though in the end she complimented your interpretation, right?"

"If you could call that a compliment..." Naruto grumbled almost imperceptibly.

"Utatane Koharu is a very proud musician, she wouldn't loosely praise anyone she meets, even if the said person is talented. This compliment is as far you'll get from her." Kakashi picked up a paper filled with a list of names and mumbled apprehensively. "Anyways, I'm worried about some of the competitors in this year's contest, it may prove to be more challenging to win against them then I'd originally had thought."

"And which names you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei...?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...for instance, there's Hozuuki Suigetsu." Both of teenagers snorted dismissively towards the remembrance. "Although he never won a competition against Sasuke, well...since Sasuke lately wasn't entering in other contests, he had won all of them instead. But we can't conclude if he won because Sasuke wasn't competing against him or is it he had improved on piano lately."

The students rolled their eyes though didn't push the discussion any further.

"Another one would be Nara Shikamaru."

"Shika? Shikamaru is in this competition?" Naruto said while he scratched the back of his head surprised.

"You know him?" Kakashi asked with equal bewilderment in return.

"Yeah...he's my friend. We go to the same school."

"Oh...?" There was a devious smile plastered on their mentor's face that made Sasuke and Naruto shift in their seats suspiciously. "So, can you ask him...?"

* * *

"No, I'm not going to show my repertoire to you." Shikamaru grumbled while he ignored the crest fallen expression behind him.

"Why not? I know Sasuke's too!" Naruto complained.

"That's because you both are classmates, and you know well Sasuke's style even without needing the list glued on your hands. And I think that I know Hatake-sensei's intention." Shikamaru muttered tiredly. "He probably wants to know if the selection he chose to you both were balanced enough by comparing with other ones."

"Well...why won't you help us then?"

Because now you're my opponent..? Shikamaru lifted a perplexed eyebrow but didn't voice it outrightly. "Because I don't want you to keep comparing unnecessarily. Stick with your own growth instead of develop it according to other leveling. Evolve at your own pace."

"That's not very nice Shika." Naruto grumbled while they walked through the conservatory's corridors.

"I've never showed that I'm a nice person Naruto. Get used to it." And the genius brunet also ignored the protruding tongue showing from the whiskered face.

It was a quiet afternoon filled with training notes and concentrated mumbles. However, as they walked further towards their destination, velvet sound was accentuating through the jumbled noises as the boys were continuing their small talk.

"But why are you enrolling inside this competition anyways? I've never saw you interested in those stuffs." The blond asked, curious.

Shikamaru flatly responded. "The prize money."

"...you just destroyed the whole ideal concept of entering inside competitions. Don't you care about the thrilling emotion of playing against many people that may be as talent as you? Wanting to know that you're capable to surpass them or anything like that?" Naruto rebutted, but his ears were already starting to catch the melodious sounds reverberating across their path.

"I'm a pragmatic person. Completely different from some people..." Shikamaru stared conspicuously. "Who enrolls in just because his friend taunted him to do so." This time, the brunet didn't ignore the frowning blond eyebrows from Naruto, opting to respond with a satisfied smirk. He also tuned in the music echoing and increasing the volume as they reached towards the appointed class. "Someone is playing really well the violoncello. I wonder who'd be that person..."

"Yeah, I've noticed that before. And the sound is very near to Hinata-chan's room. Maybe we can search for it after we meet her."

"Hm...but it seems that the sounds is directly coming from her room, not near or even in the neighbor room." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck confused as they politely knocked the door.

"Huh...maybe Hinata-chan changed the room then. Let's call her before sneaking a peek of who'd be the..." Naruto opened the door and they both stared perplexed at the situation presented in front of them.

There, sat casually while she played Bach's Cello suite Op.1 no.1 (1), was a Hyuuga Hinata pressing accurately the chords and balancing with the bow. She was so immersed on the music that she failed to see her friends entering inside.

Even though she also played magnificently well with her violin, there's a added depth on the cello that she was capable to display that she hid in the other instrument. The satisfying smile curling on her lips was so bright that it was evident her preference towards her choices of chords.

She finished with a contented sigh on the side and was preparing to place down the cello when Hinata _finally _saw two new intruders staring baffled at her and she immediately yelped.

"Eh! Na-na-naruto-kun, Shika-kun!!!" The violoncello slipped through her hands and Hinata tentatively tried to scoop it back before it fall noisily on the ground though all her goofy flailing failed to keep the instruments on her arms.

A heavy gong broke the previous perplexing atmosphere that was permeating in the room while both of the young men blinked slowly towards Hinata, who was picking the cello back again with a puff of indignation. Naruto was the first one to express out:

"Hinata-chan! I didn't know that you played cello too!" He helped on picking the papers on the ground and organizing them out.

"Yes, and you performed extremely well." Shikamaru took the bow thrown astray and returned to the Hyuuga heiress. She mumbled a embarrassed thanks before sighing shyly.

"I'm sorry that I've never told to you two before...is just that I've always played in secret since I was a child, so I've always forgot to confide about this." She pouted on the way. "Not to mention that I'm not sure if I'm good at it."

"_Somehow, I think that you play better the cello than violin." _Naruto and Shikamaru thought altogether, though didn't dare to speak it out loud.

"You've played cello since you're a kid?" Naruto repeated in wonder.

"Yes...it's pretty difficult to hide from all my relatives, but for me it's worthwhile in the end." Hinata smiled briefly while she restarted to tune each chord.

"Eh? Then why have you decided to train cello at the first place then?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

It was the second time that the timid girl lost all her capacity to form words as all her previous cream colored skin flushed crimson red, starting from each tip of her toe to her head.

"Uh....eh....W-w-well..." Hinata stuttered nervously.

Oblivious to her evident discomfort, her blond friend still continued his inquire. "And why would you waste your time to hide from your family? They don't like seeing you playing other instruments aside violin?"

"Well...we're violin manufacturers. I'm the next head in line." Remembering all those stuffs made her head throb. "It's my obligation to enter in all contests and show the prowess of the Hyuuga clan. Even if...it kills the true desires of someone's heart." She hugged slightly the cello and emitted another sigh.

"Ah...that's too bad. I think that you play better violoncello than violin, Hinata." Shikamaru complimented her.

"Yeah...and you seemed to be happier playing it too." Naruto also contemplated in her behalf before declared with rebellious tones. "But why anyways does Hinata-chan has to hear those annoying people around? Why does she has to waste her time obeying the geezers? I'd say to them to f–" Both of his friends blocked the next set of dirty words.

"Language, Naruto. And you know that it's not that simple as it seems..." Shikamaru shook his head in disapproval when he heard a startling chuckle coming from Hinata.

She politely placed her hand in front of her mouth to halt the incoming of giggles, though as time continuously passed, her quiet giggles slowly freed from her grasp until it morphed into unrestrained laughs.

"Uh...Hinata-chan...?" The blond awkwardly scratched his hair as he stared befuddled towards his laughing friend.

"You're right...Naruto-kun's right...why, I wonder...?" Hinata still managed to speak through breaths. "After all, I've already falsified Neji-niisan's ID, committed a federal crime, enrolled him without the clan's consent. Hiding the fact that I play cello seems completely small in comparison what I've already succeeded before. Why haven't I saw this before...?"

Her lavender iris narrowed mischievously, her lips curling a satisfied beam when she concluded at last. "In the end it is simple. The question if it's possible or not, can be accepted or not, it all depends within me then. Why should I obey them after all...?"

"What are you talking all about, Hinata-chan? Does it means that you're really going to tell them to fuc–" Both of them slapped their hands in front of Naruto's mouth once again to prevent another incoming of foul words.

"Then if you're walking this path, you absolutely will have my support in any way, Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks! I'll need all kind of preparation to, like Naruto-kun had graciously recited, _gently _highlight how their foul presence is insignificant to me." Hinata giggled back. Though she paused for a while in contemplation.

"I'm sure that Hyuuga will also support you all along." Shikamaru finally assured the small fear gaping in her heart. "He's your cousin after all."

"Hm...that's what I hope for the best." She whispered, watching the calendar hanging on the wall.

Only one month remains till the start of Tokyo's contest...

* * *

Explanation:

(1) Johann Sebastian Bach Cello Suite #1 No. 1 in G major: Yeah I'm lazy to comment it, sue me. XD

Http : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=ltQB4keI_uQ

* * *

Author Notes: YAYAYAY!!! I found which Opus is Chopin Nocturne played by Naruto and Gaara! (ugh, took long enough time) It's his…posthumous work. (I should have known…) And…the original piece is in piano! I have to play it! (Kya!) Even though I have tons of other pieces to play but eh...small details.

So…the Opus is…there's no Opus, since it's a posthumous work. It's Nocturne C sharp, posth no.1. It's quite short too. (baiting her to play it.) Ugh. Muuust enduuureeeeee…

Now talking about Naruto. (manga) Minaaatooooo!!! I can finally see a plot sprouting in this whole weird Pein/Naruto battle. (roll eyes) The second thing that I've noticed since I'm a perverted Naruto fangirl was...you know. XD What firstly went through my mind was: nice chest...(drools) the second was...omg, Kyuubi is going to raep Naruto! :P and the third was...Kishimoto, you do realize that this manga was supposed to be a shounen, and therefore, if there'd be fan service, generally, it'd show _women _doing such fan service...right?

People, are you **sure **that this manga is shounen?

Btw, I think that by now Naruto's not going to kill Pein. Because if he kills Pein, he'll follow Pein's philosophy, as well as the cycle that vengeance brings forth more vengeance, which is the path that _Sasuke_ is taking. Only if Naruto's able to find an answer through this problem, he'll be able to forgive Pein (or something) and bring Sasuke back to Konoha (and have rabid hot butt sex XD).

I'll be returning to pester you guys with the reviews response, so don't fret out if suddenly someone (namely me) respond a review that you posted, like, 3 month ago, ok?


	39. Starting Now

AN: I'm sorry that I'm late…I have no excuses. It's…I'm too psyched up to write the _next _chapter, but I wasn't in the mood to write this one. I kept reflecting whether I should simply skip this one, but in the end I couldn't.

So, wow! One year huh? I can't believe that this fic survived one year. Thanks again all the reviews from everybody, and I'll try to update as quick as possible the next chapter.

Oh yeah! Happy birthday to meeeee…XD Away from my beloved home country, stuck in my PC writing fanfiction…that's sad. XD (I'm just joking, I'm happy that I'm stuck in my PC so I can watch Naruto movie…though I didn't like the movie in the end…:S they didn't animated…well. Among other things, but what bothers me the most is…THIS IS NOT THE CORRECT BLUE COLOR ON NARUTO'S EYES DAMMIT) See my rant about this movie on my livejournal…

* * *

_Lesson 39 – Starting now…_

"Sai! How ya've been!" The boy in question turned his neck towards the hyperactive voice and flashed his automated smile.

"Naruto-kun. It's been a while." The blond also grinned back from behind the window, peering outside the school.

"Training for tomorrow contest?" Naruto received a courteous nod in response and continued. "Nervous?"

"Not at all. I'm a genius, so I have no qualms about my victory."

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, forgotten that you're helluva modest too." He saw Sai positioning the violin to rest and said. "Hey, you don't have to stop your training to greet me."

"Nonsense. I've already memorized and replayed well all my scores, so I don't foresee any kind of obstruction on resting a little. And…" Cerulean eyes squinted suspiciously, though Sai smiled, nonetheless. "I've heard that if one wish to forge a strong relationship with someone, he should relinquish some of his time to achieve greater results."

"Well…yeah. But this weirdly sounds more like a dating guide rather than a friendship one. Whatever…" Naruto muttered, placing one foot on the window's isle, his hands already ready to propel inside the room.

"Naruto-kun…maybe you shouldn't enter so rashly…"

"Bah, I've done the same thing when I met you for the first time." The tanned boy jumped high and landed safely. "Plus it's cooler this way too!"

"I see that this a mechanism to emphasize your acrobatic abilities and shun your small package between your legs after all." Sai spoke with a neutral expression.

Naruto glowered back. "Yeah, 've forgotten that you said this _same _idiocy when we first met too."

"Because it is a definite truth. Unless you show it to me how big it'd be." It was the first time in that afternoon that the widening of Sai's lips shaded some kind of genuine curiosity.

"…" Though Naruto slowly tinted to a shade of red and grumbled. "Pervert. God, you didn't change much since I've met you. The only difference is instead of fighting around, you waste your time reading 'how to' guides."

"I say that this was a big turn on my life still. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't find these fascinating materials to be researched through. Who'd have thought that human communication would be something so engrossing?"

"…As long as you're happy I guess." The teenager quirked a golden eyebrow. "So how's your friend; Shin?"

"He's fine…working on a decent place, the last time I've met him." Sai answered. "He also sends his regards to you."

"Really? Tell him that I said hi to him too!" Naruto beamed brightly.

"He wanted to say thanks for you helping him out."

"No worries, it was nothing." Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"It _was _a significant experience for him, as well as for me, Naruto-kun." The brunet shifted his inky eyes to blue ones and spoke in earnest opinion. "I'm glad that you made me open my horizon, you also become a significant person in my world."

"Eh…really? That's…" Naruto muttered in slight awe. Sai felt that this was his cue to declare important declaration as…

"So, this is according to the current book I'm reading, it's better if we enforce our bonds in physically if we—" A Hinata appeared out of nowhere and karate-chopped the back of Sai's neck, redeeming him unconscious.

"Naruto-kun! You're here! I thought that you wouldn't, since the piano contest is near too." She smiled sweetly and everything wouldn't be out of focus if it weren't from the fact that there was a fainted Sai in her hands.

"Eh…Hinata-chan, I think that Sai is getting greener if you keep holding him by his neck."

"Oh really?" She said absentmindedly. The young woman placed Sai in a nearby chair. "All better."

"Why did you hit him in the first place anyways…?"

"And why have you decided to come here? Do you have to train with Sabaku-san today too?" Hinata swiftly changed the subject.

"Eh? No, no, Gaara said himself that he wanted to train by himself, so he cancelled today's rehearsal. I just thought that I wanted to wish luck for you three, 'zzat all."

"Does that means that you aren't going tomorrow to see the violin competition?" Hinata spoke in an understanding tone.

"Hm? I dunno. Why not?"

"In this case, since you and Uchiha-san helped me so much on Neji-niisan's enrolment, I reserved some seats for you as a gratitude gift. I'd be happy if you both could go." She offered some tickets which Naruto gladly accepted.

"Since Hinata-chan is inviting me, I don't know why I shouldn't go then! But maybe Neji also invited Sasuke about it, why did you also reserved a seat for him then?"

The Hyuuga heiress only smiled mysteriously. "A hunch."

* * *

He pressed the buttons avidly, though he knew that misplacing his ferocity on the motionless gadget was seriously hazardous to his mental health. Therefore, the usual nonchalant boy steeled his heart, breathed out another annoyed grunt and tried to concentrate on whatever he was hearing now.

It wasn't doing any good stirring such negative emotions, not when the contest was short to start on the next three days and Kakashi already warned that they still had long ways to play the scores decently.

And yet, his older brother still found a way to sap all his concentrations, Sasuke felt that he was inevitably entrapped inside a spiraled merry-go-round, endlessly moving on negative circles until he drowned into that blackened vortex. It took long months to relieve the spitefulness towards someone from his own same blood, why does it feels that all this entire effort was meaningless on his side? Itachi demeaned his decisions, disregarded his opinions and disrespected his objectives _once again. _

Sasuke wasn't someone ungrateful, he understood that all his belongings and daily expenses came from Itachi's hard work and sweat. Right now he's a minor that couldn't earn his own money and therefore is sustained by someone who has the responsibility over him.

But there's no need to hammer such statement over and over, forcing up the guilt in his head to comply all Itachi's wishes.

Why couldn't Itachi understand? Sasuke didn't want to continue the family business. Couldn't he have his own free choice for future? Did it really _have _to be **him **to follow Itachi around, couldn't _anyone _else in the Uchiha clan be on Sasuke's position instead?

Why Itachi never would let Sasuke choose his own path? Is Sasuke that unreliable that Itachi wouldn't let him risk for himself? Why Itachi always ended up guiding Sasuke's path instead of discussing over it?

"_He never really asked my opinion anyways. He never asked if I'd want to follow his path." _Sasuke snorted at his bigger brother's set of words. _"What I'm deciding now it's for your own good, outouto. It's obvious that all what really matters for him is everything goes according on what he wants."_

And whenever piano comes to issue, both sides turned too spiteful to talk rationally. Why was so hard to swallow that Sasuke wanted to pursue this career? Sure, being a pianist didn't have the steadiness of a normal profession and everything depended on luck, talent and name though Sasuke felt secure that he was building a steady career over those years. Maybe it wasn't enough? Perhaps he still didn't reach Itachi's standards then? What should he do for Itachi to consider Sasuke's own idea of career?

"_No…he never liked the fact that I play piano. Ever since I was a kid. Ever since…" _Their parents died. Sasuke shook his head, trying to dispel the bad memories. _"Aniki never ever considered being a pianist as a serious profession." _Sasuke grunted, rubbing his temples in grimace.

A heavy thud suddenly located on his head promptly showed that another teenager arrived in the room.

"Aaaaaaaand off to brooding land 2.0 Uchiha Sasuke has entered people! So? Having healthy colored dreams of bloody corpses and fiery explosions?" Naruto grinned at the squatted effect that his books provoked over Sasuke's chicken butt hair.

Normally, this type of joke would trigger a half-amused fight between the two teenagers, though the same light-hearted teasing words sounded too wrong for Sasuke's ears somehow today. Was Naruto also demeaning the seriousness of his situation? The brunet only gave a half-snort, half grunt in response while he picked up the earphones instead.

Naruto immediately rebelled from the anomalous answer. "Hey, bastard, don't ignore me!" He continued by slapping humouredly on Sasuke's upside head. However, his friend just plainly ignored him, furrowing Naruto's golden eyebrows even further.

There was something wrong with this type of silence. Sometimes, Sasuke would use the silence strategy just to rile him up though this time…it was to close himself from people.

Naruto picked a good amount of pale cheek on his hand and yanked unrestrainedly to shift Sasuke's vision to his own.

"What the fuck, usuratonkachi, what do y—" Sasuke snapped.

"Is it something about yesterday?"

"Wh—"

"Something was wrong with you yesterday. In the end I couldn't ask, so, today is related somehow with your problem yesterday?" There was something odd in Naruto's eyes, because Sasuke found himself unable to ignore the inquisitive blue gaze.

The Uchiha half confessed. "How…did…" And above all. "Where?"

This time, Naruto blinked. "Huh? What do you mean by that? I mean…" He scratched awkwardly his cheek. "Dunno. Somehow you're different from the other days…I can't explain."

Upon this statement, Sasuke's mind did a double-take. He couldn't comprehend, after all, in this morning he met all his friends at school and no one indicated that his behavior was anything out of ordinary. Neji maybe would…but he was absent since he needed practicing for the contest upcoming for tomorrow. Still…how could Naruto capture something that even his long term friends couldn't do the same though?

"Did I guess incorrectly? I mean, maybe I'm—" Naruto promptly attempted to correct.

"No, you're…" Sasuke shook his own head. "It is something related with yesterday."

He met a cordial silence in response, giving him space.

"It's…my brother." And the teenager tried not to frown his black eyebrows.

"Hum…the one who's against about you playing piano?" Naruto aided. When the latter saw a puzzled stare at his direction, he supplied. "You told me in our recital, remember?" (Chapter 8…)

"Hn."  
"So, what did he do now?"

Sasuke paused, rubbing the junction of his eyebrows. "He…he called yesterday night, since he's in a trip. I'm almost entering on adulthood so we're discussing about my future and…" He sighed tiredly. "He doesn't want me to be a pianist. He said that trying this career would destroy my life."

"Whoa. That's harsh." Naruto blinked surprised.

"So…" The dark-haired teenager kept mindlessly kicking one of the chair's leg. "He demanded that I should take some responsibility and stop dreaming over worthless things."

"Oh…wow…"

"He even threatened me that he'd cut the school payment if I continued being in such childish delusion like that." And things got progressively worse, to a point that all what Sasuke wanted to do was to throw the telephone to a wall and ignore that such conversation had ever happened. "He said that I'm not contributing in anything in the house, said that if I continue to depend so much on him, I'll never be able to survive by myself and so on, and so forth."

"How could he say something like that to you? It almost seems that he doesn't believe you after all." Naruto answered albeit indignant.

Sasuke only replied with a grunt, though it could be translated with "Exactly."

There hung another silence in understanding between them, taking their time to absorb the conversation, until Naruto murmured cautiously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well…I don't know about your older brother and I don't understand a lot of this situation but…" He sat in front of his friend. "In the end, what really matters at all is your own beliefs. Your brother cheering you on or not will take time and effort in the long run after that."

"Hm…"

"But maybe you should take some consideration about your brother too." Naruto ignored the glare shooting in his direction and spoke. "Arguing or not, agreeing or not, he's still your bigger brother and the one who took care of you since you're a kid. His decisions are still thinking only for your benefit."

"Feh. Do you really believe in that?" Sasuke scoffed with venom.

However, the Uchiha met some kind of unreadable hardness over the sapphire eyes. "Don't underestimate your brother's feelings. It's not anywhere where you'd find someone worrying over you like that. So learn to value it more in the long time." Naruto muttered.

"…_is it related to Iruka?" _Sasuke mused, a tense atmosphere filling in, when he nodded wordlessly and it appeared that it was enough for his friend to relax his guard.

Naruto finally grinned. "But anyways, I'm still in that you should win the contest, show how much you kick ass in piano and make your hard-headed brother that you _can _walk through this path." Then, the blond boy took a minute to contemplate and added. "Actually, you have to be contented with the second place, 'cuz I am the one who'll have the championship."

Sasuke snorted. "You wish dobe."

"Bet your favorite tomatoes that I'll win over you." Naruto threw a challenging smirk.

"I don't need to bet anything, I'm _sure _that I'll win against a usuratonkachi like you." When his friend was opening his mouth in protest, the brunet issued. "But I'll bet a bowl of Ramen, only for your amusement."

"Someone is going to have a very sore face when I win the golden medal…" Naruto singsonged.

"_If_ you win…a probability smaller than one percent when _I_ am in this competition." Sasuke responded nonchalantly.

"Bastard…" Naruto lashed out, the naming obviously didn't contain any resentment though.

"Hn."

"But anyways…even if your brother won't be convinced after this…even if he still disagree with your dreams…even if he won't ever root for the success of your career or he'd cut the ties with you…" Naruto roughly slapped both of the pale cheeks and hitched wildly his lips. "You have me!"

Another expectant silence permeated in the room, while the blond's grin widened perpetually at the same time Sasuke looked completely expressionless instead. (though it could be further interpreted from the slight reddening in the…cheeks) Minutes stretched when Naruto's smile faltered a little bit as the brunet quirked an eyebrow and Naruto quickly changed the tides.

"And Kakashi-sensei and Neji and I'm pretty sure that everyone would help you out if anything bad happened to you, not that I'm _wishing _that anything bad go against you, so I'm just saying as a probability anyways, just a silly thing eh hehehehehehe…" He slowly detached his tanned hands from Sasuke's cheeks, when one hand halted him.

"…idiot." He mumbled, one hand secured at bay to feel the warm temperature tingling his skin. Sasuke unknowingly clang towards it, his face keeping the contact closely enough as the palm radiated a constant comfortable throbbing. This same rhythm steadied at the core of his heart, Sasuke's chest kept expanding and contracting in synchronizing time, listening to the overlapping thumps that soothed softly all his anxiety.

"Hey teme." Naruto spoke while black eyelashes slowly closed, paying attention to the energizing voice.

"Hm?"

"Let's go tomorrow to hear everybody's violin contest and cheer them on."

Sasuke cracked an eye open. "We have _our _own contest the day after tomorrow, dobe."

"Bah, it's not that just some hours would make any difference. And Kakashi-sensei was such an ogre teacher that he managed to prepare our music beforehand."

"Mmmm." The brunet breathed out an agreeing sigh, closing his eyes again.

"Hinata-chan gave us the tickets as thanks, so we won't need to find vacant chairs and she guaranteed that the reserved seats had a good position."

This time Sasuke half-opened his graphite hue to glare in contemplation. Actually, Neji also gave him one, though that obviously meant that he also sent to his friends and peers. Which means…

"Hn. Tomorrow we meet at the subway entrance then."

* * *

"Errr…"

"What now, usuratonkachi?"

"Hum…should we go to the second floor or our seat is on the first floor…?" Naruto scratched his spiky locks in confusion.

"I thought that you'd know…! Didn't the receptionist at the entrance instruct you so?" Sasuke rebutted with a mixture of bafflement and exasperation.

"I thought it'd be easy…so that's why I really didn't pay attention about it…listening to guiding directions are troublesome—OW!" There's really no need to explain the last interjection right?

"Idiot. Give me the tickets, dobe." Sasuke snatched out from Naruto's fingers and began examining. The brunet grabbed Naruto's hand as he guided to a direction. "Says here that it's on the first floor."

"Really? I wanted to see at the balcony though…" Naruto followed with a distinguishable pout on his face.

"Hyuuga-san probably picked up this seat because the acoustic would be better than on the balcony, fool."

"Whatever. Balcony is cooler still."

Sasuke snorted, his eyes still focused on the written instructions and matching with the signs placed around.

"Eh? We found it? Cool." Peering blue eyes glanced behind Sasuke's back after snatching a ticket back. When Naruto was taking the lead and opening the theater's door was the moment that the brunet realized something off-place.

He was holding the moron's hand, for god sake's! Why would he do that?! _When _did he do that? What the hell made him act on something ludicrous as holding his friend's hand and why does this hand to be so irritatingly warm in this winter day and how the hell Sasuke still hadn't detached himself from it?!?!?!?!

"Eh! Is that a vending machine there? I've gotta see it!" The brunet vividly felt a diversion to the left and tugged back, snarling.

Oh. _Now _he remembered why. "Could you stop misdirecting towards pointless things? Not when we finally found the place after _you _made us get lost inside a place that we'd already been here _three _times before!"

"What! Doesn't hurt to explore around once in a while! And look, here's the positive point, I'm pretty sure that I didn't see this vending machine before…!" Naruto gave another forceful pull back.

"No, you idiot! Stop wasting time and let's gooooo!!!" Sasuke grunted while his hand pushed the blond forward.

"You bastard! It won't take too much, damniiiiiiiiit!!!" Naruto complained, continuing the tug of war. Unfortunately, the marble floor was slippery to the blond teen's disadvantage as Sasuke succeeded to drag his non-cooperative friend. "This is cheatinnng!!!!"

"How is it cheating if I'm merely pulling you back and nothing else, moron?" Sasuke smirked as they reached inside the auditorium. He ignored the string of curses coming from Naruto and looked again at the paper. "D-24…we're almost there."

It was in the middle row, not placed too far from the stage neither too near so they wouldn't get tired looking upwards. Hinata did choose well the seats.

"Good, now we've found it, how about calming down your hyper activeness and stop acting like a goof monkey—" The brunet turned his neck towards Naruto's direction.

The tanned teenager disappeared in thin air. Sasuke felt one of his veins popping out on his forehead.

"That usuratonkachi!"

* * *

"Yoh." A lazy voice mumbled from behind the group and Ino turned her head to recognize her long-term friend.

"Shikamaru! I can't believe that you moved your lazy ass to watch a violin contest. What kind of miracle happened?" She spoke with a slight wonder.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't mind watching for a good friend's sake."

The blond girl waggled her eyebrows. "Oh? Only good friend's stuff?"

There was some kind of uncharacteristic dark cloud permeating around Shikamaru that promptly made Ino decide to change the subject. "So, coming here to say hi?"

"Hm. No. Hey, can I sit with you guys?" He pointed at a vacant chair next to Chouji.

"I'm sorry Shika. This seat is Sasuke-san's." Chouji spoke.

"He won't come here, so I can sit in his place." Shikamaru said as a matter-of-fact tone.

"What makes you feel so sure about this?" Ino asked, her curiosity picked.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders again, before reciting a speech like he had known from heart. "Hinata said that Naruto's also coming here to watch it. If Naruto's coming, that means he'll convince Uchiha to watch too. If Uchiha is going to watch too, that means that either he'll use Hyuuga's invitation or Hinata's. If he uses Hyuuga's, that means that you all will harass him about Naruto to no end and he'd rather avoid it. That means he'll sit with Naruto, and that means in conclusion that I'd rather sit with you guys than enduring those two hard-headed idiots being oblivious about their feelings while I'd feel like I'm watching some kind of third-rate high school sitcom."

"Brilliant conclusion Sherlock Holmes. Maybe you should open a detective agency or something." Ino picked up the purse that was left to guard Sasuke's seat while her lips tugged a sardonic smile.

Shikamaru languidly sat on the chair while he contemplated out loud. "Both of them can't complain about it anyways. I'm giving them space for them to do whatever moronic things they want to do while I use Uchiha's seat. It's a good exchange."

Ino suddenly brightened, her fangirl eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Oh, I wonder why kind of interaction they are having now. I bet it's something cute."

* * *

Naruto didn't decide to rebel against his brooding friend wasn't because he wanted to irritate and provoke Sasuke, it was merely for the sole reason that the vending machine was too tempting for him to ignore. Nevermind the fact that he was sniggering from Sasuke's pissed-off expression or this payback felt good to his sadist side. (Oh, c'mon! It's been long he pulled a prank, couldn't he indulge on himself sometimes?)

"Heh. Serves him right." Maybe he should sit somewhere else just to get on the Bastard's nerves…nah. Hinata's chosen seat was too good to be wasted. Maybe he should do something else…like waiting until Sasuke return to his seat and throw candy on that chicken-butt hair…or ask for the bartender to give him some ice cubes and throw on the back of his neck…! This would be very cool!

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted the line of his thoughts and Naruto tilted his head forward.

A young pale boy with silvery head appeared in front of him, sharp teeth protruding though it was forming a slight scowl. Actually, Naruto seemed that he saw this teenager before, errr…what was his name…? Hooooo…shizuki? Shikaku? Mizugetsu?

Nevermind.

"Yeah, I am. How did you guess?" The first time they've met Naruto didn't introduce himself, they just plainly ignored the boy.

"Rumors says that Hatake Kakashi accepted a new student, and this boy is a blondie, tanned skin. When I met you both, you're following the annoying Uchiha and you fit the description. So it matches." Suigetsu mumbled. His eyes roamed skeptically towards Naruto and he added. "You don't look anyone impressive at all. Why would a famous pianist like Hatake choose _you _to be his apprentice? Clearly someone tale—" Suigetsu barely blocked the fist aiming to his cheek though still squatted it away with a cheeky smirk. "At least you have guts."

"Why the hell you're bothering me?! And why are you even here in the first place?! Today's not piano contest, it's only violin and flute!" Naruto snarled, his hands balled and his body rigid, ignoring the growing crowd gathering around.

"It's—" For some odd reason, the blueish-white skin gathered some crimson color and Suigetsu rebutted with equal enmity. "It's none of your business! And I've only decided to talk to you 'cuz I was curious about it! Who'd have thought that Hatake would accept someone else than Sasuke! Sasuke has been Hatake's sole student for almost ten years!"

"Really?" Naruto blinked surprised.

"Yeah yeah…and suddenly an unknown stranger becomes his second apprentice. Obviously everyone in the classical music field would make an uproar. As much as I hate to admit, the name Uchiha Sasuke is gathering well appraisal inside Japan and everyone recognize him as a promising talent in the upcoming years." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, a challenging expression on his face. "It's my job to shove in that arrogant face that he's not the perfect pretty boy that everybody praises. Just him wait, until I win this fucking competition and he gets a honorable mention."

Naruto didn't contain his sardonic snort. "As if you could pull something like that."

"Hah. As if _you _would be able to even enter the semi-finals." Suigetsu also didn't suppress the venom in his tone. "People tried to investigate your background you know. But no one had ever heard your name. You've never won any competition, never played any kind of recital. Just an unknown boy that had some kind of weird luck on becoming Hatake's student. How are you going to win a _national _contest if you've never even enter a mediocre one?"

"Shut up." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth.

"If someone will be able to pull on Uchiha Sasuke's leg will be me, who had won respectable titles instead of a weirdo who appeared out of nowhere. You're not even in our level, b—" Suigetsu also blocked in the nick of time another balled fist and tut sarcastically. "Don't even try it, you're not going to hit m—"

A swift punch on his stomach cut his air supply and Suigetsu coughed in grimace. In spite of everything, he could continue taunting. "Girly punches. Tickles, moron."

Other fists were flying towards his face though Suigetsu caught both of them, taking pleasure on seeing Naruto's growling expression. "Well, but I had my fun for today and I have other better things to do. See you, boy."

* * *

Son of a bitch. Frikkin' asshole. And daaaaaamnnn, Naruto lost his usual good mood whenever he's engrossed on his hobby on playing with vending machines.

Because, no matter how spiteful Suigetsu was, most of his words carried a crude truth that Naruto wanted to ignore for a very long time.

Sure, he had only tuned on playing professionally when he began working with Jiraiya. He still had a lot of mistakes to correct and that's why Kakashi said that it'd take time for him to play on public.

He never entered in any competition before because well…Iruka never really permitted him to. And Iruka never seriously taught him piano…most of his skills before Kakashi were self-study.

The reason why Kakashi would choose someone unknown as him…Naruto shook his head. Going there is a dangerous field.

Maybe Suigetsu was correct about being the one that would bring down Sasuke. (However, Naruto scowled silently. As if the teme would lose to someone like _him_.) After all, both of them were experienced in competition and won titles here and there. Naruto was a plain rookie. The entire tense atmosphere, the rivalry…it's something he could understand, but never felt. What if he fails to lessen his nervousness and he'd end up making too many mistakes? Kakashi-sensei warned about steeling his emotions, right?

Rivalry…Naruto didn't even know if Sasuke considered him someone worthy to be competed against. The dark-haired friend did admit that Naruto had talent on expressing emotions on piano, but nothing after that. Even though Sasuke admitted that Naruto was gifted, there's the possibility that still wasn't enough? After all, he's still inexperienced. Sasuke himself insisted at first that Naruto shouldn't enter the contest.

"_AAAAAAARGH, I'm thinking too much, I'm having a headache!!!! Grape or strawberry flavor?!?!?!"_

Beep. The sound of clattering metal.

_Peach._

"What the fuck?! Who the hell pressed the fucking button, wait until it's your turn fuck—" Naruto's voice died down when he was presented upon a perfected Uchiha Glare ®.

"**You.**" Ivory hands approached menacingly and the blond took some cowering steps backwards. "Do you have _any _idea on how much I wasted my time looking for you?! And you didn't even go after the same vending machine you saw, we're on the second floor!"

"Errr…nice to meet you again, teme?" Naruto breathed out an awkward laugh. "You're not going to kill me right? You wouldn't do such thing."

"Oh really? Think _again._" Sasuke's hands reached around the tanned neck and began shaking a little.

"Violence, violence! Hey, someone report bullying here, I'm being beaten by an emo icy bastard, heeeeeelppp!!!!" Naruto garbled through bated breaths.

"I don't care. First kill then I'll manage the rest. Now stay still until I succeed to suffocate you, moronic dobe…!"

"How about an offer of peace-giving! Look at this enticing can of peach juice! Don't you wanna?" The blond shoved the beverage on Sasuke's face.

"Hey, stop it, idiot, I can't see anything—" A distinguishable sound of bell rang through the halls briefly halted their cozy bonding and they observed the crowd entering inside the auditorium.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, placing his hands on his pockets. This word could obviously be interpreted as. 'You're lucky that we don't have the time this or else you'd be dead meat by now.'

It seemed that Naruto was well-versed on Uchiha's language, because he rebutted with an unrestrained show of mischievous tongue.

He was relieved inwardly though. Naruto didn't understand, though his friend (cold and stoic) somehow managed to interrupt the negative thoughts with their usual bickering and the blond found himself that he shouldn't overreact meaninglessly. About how much Sasuke consider him as a competitor though…another bright smile widened on his lips. Naruto was sure that he could ask about it later.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Sasuke turned around, carefully putting his hands outside this time.

"Yep!" The blond absentmindedly took the offering and entangled their fingers, whilst savoring the juice. "Not a bad choice I guess. Hey teme, you wanna?"

His friend only raised a languid black eyebrow before taking the can to his hand and sipped it. "_Huh. It's almost like we're kissing indirectly."_

Sasuke immediately blushed at the implication and he coughed pointedly, trying in vain to regain his composure. Why did he have this kind of absurdity out of the blue? And why would he mind about this crazy fact now? Graphite eyes glared at the innocuous liquid, before shoving it back to Naruto.

"Eh? Peach flavor is not your favorite?" His friend asked, confused.

* * *

Blue eyes scrutinized over the long list of repertoire and mumbled. "You know, I'm not good in evaluating violinists' performance, but the last one sucked." He pointed out towards the last person leaving the stage.

"Don't worry about it dobe, this is just the eliminatory, that's why there's still a lot of incompetent musicians that will soon be eliminated. Luckily all those scores are short." Sasuke answered back, also observing the next name coming line.

"Hopefully I won't be added on this list." Naruto mumbled imperceptibly, though Sasuke caught the words.

"You won't." The Uchiha murmured, and Naruto's neck snapped towards his friend baffled. "You still need to go to the finals, or the entire contest will get boring."

The blond almost wanted to answer with a wistful 'really?' however it stopped on his throat before voicing it out, his pride still in line. He managed a cheeky beam though. "Of course. You also have to be there to see my glorious start in the music biz. Don't worry, you'll always have the second place on the selling charts. It's not a bad position, once you get used to it."

Sasuke ignored with a dismissal snort and spoke. "Next one is Sabaku Gaara. I've heard he's a violinist that already succeeded on broadcasting his name internationally."

"Really? Cool! Gaara is the violinist that I train every Friday and Saturday, you know!"

"What? Sabaku Gaara is the violinist that you're also partnering on the next rounds then?" How did Naruto manage to meet important musicians out of nowhere and maintain the contact? Sasuke wondered while he glanced incredulously at his friend.

"Yeah. Oh, here he comes." They silenced their conversation as the red-haired boy began playing his Bach Sonata.

Few minutes before, Sasuke was contemplating how it was possible that apparently two different personalities (that's how he could conclude based on Gaara's outward appearance) could possibly relate to each other. It took only one note vibrating on the bow that he realized.

It was practically Naruto playing another type of instrument. The same sensation, flowing in a deep current of feelings, each tune of emotion was so unbearable raw that it was inevitable not to dive in. Actually…Gaara's version looked more refined and polished well.

He supposed that this would be Naruto's style if he had nurtured well his play and had the right guidance from the start to the end. All the exaggerated parts were carefully primed out and the pacing was well controlled. Gaara's play really lived up to his reputation.

There was something wrong about Naruto when they clapped their hands, because his sun-kissed face wore a dimming, but still comfortable smile that Sasuke couldn't comprehend. Since they were on the front rows, Gaara spotted them and bowed in recognition, this time, Naruto's beam looked more sincere, however, it looked more personal than Sasuke had previously preempted. Although somehow, the brunet didn't bother himself to care, it appeared more like a contact between people who had points in common than anything else worthy mentioning.

"Oh, next is Sai!"

Sasuke grunted. _This _one he'd have to make sure that there'd have a healthy distance between his dobe friend and that perverted mongrel.

(Why was he mentally contemplating about those possibilities, he still had no clue whatsoever)

Danzo Sai also had a respectable reputation between the promising talents of this generation and he indeed proved well the reason for such naming. There weren't any jumbled notes and interferences in between, sharp, efficient and clear. He was especially skilled on fast passages, playing swiftly though still denoting each note.

"Isn't it cool?" Naruto grinned while Sai bowed to public and moved away the stage. "It's not that one made more mistakes than other. Or one style is better than other. But to be able to compete with people that had the same level like yours makes you push yourself on not falling behind them."

"That's what makes competitions interesting." Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly. "Already anxious for tomorrow dobe?"

Naruto didn't answer with verbal promises, there was only a sparkle challenging lit on his sapphire eyes.

After some other competitors, Hyuuga Hinata entered, smiling albeit insecurely, though still holding her instrument with zeal. She wearing black social pants, it was Naruto's first time that he saw his friend using pants instead of skirt and he had to admit that she looked more elegant and cooler in contrast to her shy days. His chest inevitably broadened with pride, Naruto slowly felt the unconfident and timid Hinata, that always sought recognition was now standing calmly on the middle of the stage, with a clear simplicity that made her stance so unrecognizably anew though still maintaining her reserved attitude.

Her style, obviously, was soothing, softly playing the tunes, peeking the underlines and maintaining a colorful language in between. Though Naruto could identify a hint of pride on some notes, like a sliver of silver piercing through fluffy connotations. Somehow, it assured that, no matter what will happen inside her clan, she'd manage to contort against them smoothly.

And finally…

"Shiromi Neji." It took some few seconds to the long-haired brunet realize that they were calling him and he stood up, cautiously.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata whispered, unsure, before smiling warmly at him. "Good luck!"

"Mm…you played well too, Hinata. I'm proud of you." He smoothed out her silky hair between his fingers before speaking in assured tones. "Now watch me."

Neji's style was…impressive, for lack of better words. Naruto thought it was admirable that he could perform so well even though it was also his first competition, just like the blond. Nothing was out of the edge, controlled with the finest self-control, although there was good amount of emotions poured inside, nothing in excess.

And while Hinata had silver sparkles, Neji was…? Naruto snickered, they really were cousins after all. That feeling expanded and rebounded through the atmosphere but not in an unpleasant way. Neji almost attitude resembled a samurai with his code, honor and strict discipline.

And Naruto had no idea why he had come up with this idea in the middle of competition.

The first round ended, both of them were sure that their friends would obviously pass, so they sat even after many people dispersed, still engrossed inside the inspiring air.

"Tomorrow will be our time." Sasuke finally hitched a smile, that mirrored to Naruto's own.

"Yeah."

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Shin: He's Sai's friend, remember? The guy who died and Sai drew a book that he was holding hands with his friend. Yeah. This is also a new side-story in this fic. Did I imagine the story? Yes, I did. Am I going to develop it? Who knows…I dunno, I have enough of writing side-stories, sorry. XD

AN: Next chapter! Next chapter, fu fu fu fu fu fu… (dark laugh) There's a gigantic reason on why I'm so restless about the next chapter…you guys will also understand when it'll arrive.

I have no idea on how Itachi became Sasuke's "parent" figure, but I'm loving to portray it…XD Weirdly enough, the more I write the evolution of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, the more I hesitate on the words. Before it was so easy to write, because it was the borderline between fight and begrudging like (just like the manga). Now I'm always unsure if they are OOC. Complicated. Making both of them having more-than-friendship feelings is weird, this whole process makes me feel like a mother letting the baby chick leaving its cocoon. XD

(gigantic chapter. Dammit, dammit, dammit! D: )


	40. Motioning Forward

AN: Now the reason why I was so looking forward to write this chapter. Don't squee too much ;)

Oh yes! Happy belated birthday to jinsane226! Come to think about it, I don't know about the birthday of each one of you at all. You have to say it to me someday. (at least I want to congratulate you guys…or draw some fan-art as a gift, maybe)

Talking about fan-art…I made one! :D http : / / community . livejournal . com / sasuxnaru / 2274905 . html

* * *

_Lesson 40 – Motioning Forward – sub-title: Motioning unexpected Turns_

His eyelids cracked a tiny sliver of blue hue, annoyed at the reflection of the sun shining on the window, while his throat threatened to escape another unabridged yawn. Naruto decided in the end to scratch his golden strands as he knocked the mansion's gate and waited to open.

The butler gave a sympathetic smile, offering to take the heavy school bag as Naruto dragged his feet towards the studio, a sadist voice greeting the groggy azure eyes:

"Hello my dear student! Looking healthy and energetic as I can see." Naruto couldn't sustain a glare, his faculties chose to betray him as he yawned widely. Kakashi chuckled. "You look sleepy Naruto. I wonder what happened to you to make you so tired today."

"Gee, I also wonder about that…" Naruto dropped carelessly his backpack to a nearby chair and picked up some scores. "Maybe it's because now it's _six _in the morning and I'm only up after drinking five gallons of coffee when I could be instead inside my cozy and comfy bed, shooing out the cold breezes of winter and—RAMEN!" Naruto gladly snatched the steaming bowl from his teacher and inhaled the enticing scent, with a goofy grin stamped on his face. "I don't care. The world can end right now but I have to eat this wonderful food."

"_So easy." _Sasuke and Kakashi contemplated while they simultaneously shook their heads.

"So I take that you won't complain anymore about coming so early to train?" Slurps and chomping answered his question and Kakashi felt it was time to concentrate on the issue at hand. "Let's start hearing Sasuke's Bach."

The eliminatory phase on the piano competition was due to this day, therefore Kakashi wanted to revaluate their repertoire, hence the reason that both of his students arrived before the crack of the sun. Hence, also, the cause that although Kakashi still had his Icha Icha Paradise in hands, a sadist smile was twirling on his lips.

Sasuke began playing Bach's prelude until he was interrupted with a playful slap on his right hand.

"Don't exaggerate on the crescendo, even though it's from piano and forte, the difference should be subtle." Kakashi retreated the ruler from Sasuke's hand while the dark-haired teenager forced down the urge to grumble.

He continued until his hands approached themselves, exchanging their melodies when his mentor slapped again with the ruler.

"All the voices are mixed together, this is a disaster. The notes have indeed approached themselves but the left hand still has his own melody as well as the right one. And don't think that I didn't notice you increasing the speed. Play all over again."

Onyx eyes narrowed in silent fury though Kakashi heeded no mind. Sasuke placed his hands again on the piano keys, however, the laidback voice interrupted again.

"Straighten up." He hit (quite loudly) on Sasuke's spine. "Relax your shoulders." Another hit on the right shoulder. "Look forward." This time there was a reddening imprint on the fair colored forehead. "Play all over again and pay attention to your dynamics."

After some grumbles later, the student complied Kakashi's orders until it reached the Fugue and there was another slap on his back.

"Straighten up." Sasuke really didn't have time to snarl because his mentor slapped again his hand. "And pay attention to the voices. I do believe that you can use two different strengths on your hand right? Make it more highlighted this difference. And oh…" He glanced behind the book. "Stop using unnecessarily pedal. I believe that Sarutobi-sensei had already stressed about it, right?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Riiiiiiight, my dear, little, foolish student that pick-up-difficult-scores-without-the-consent-of-his-mentor?" His eyelids curved into a very cheerful sardonic expression.

Obviously, the brooding teen decided to aim the patented Uchiha Glare ® even if his teacher smoothly deflected away. At the other side of the room, some snickers could be heard, but at meeting another skeptical glower, Naruto resumed (with a mischievous grin)on gobbling down his ramen.

When Sasuke succeeded to play the Fugue accordingly and moved towards Liszt, Kakashi even lowered his book to rest on his lap, his face morphing into an enigmatic expression (that still maintained an abnormal grin) that made the students shift on their seats apprehensively.

Kakashi wacked Sasuke's right shoulder again. "Relax your shoulders." His ruler tapped repeatedly on the same spot. "Not enough. Straighten up." The brunet aligned his spine right before it, wearing a glower in his eyes. "Alright. Let's see your Liszt."

Sasuke barely played the first set of notes when he was interrupted with another hit with the rule. "More playful, less mechanical."

His Uchiha's side was rattling to growl in indignation back to his abusing and sadist teacher. Kakashi did pay attention about their posture when they played piano, but nothing is comparable to the meticulousness they were meeting through those last days.

Sasuke wisely kept his pride in check nevertheless, knowing that Kakashi's criticism was originated for their own good. He swallowed some spit and continued to play until the glissando.

"Don't be afraid to turn your hand completely opposite from the piano keys, you have to use your nails to play it." Kakashi exemplified by placing two fingers aligned together to make them run through the piano. "See? It has less friction and it doesn't exhaust your fingers in the long run. Try it out." (1)

Sasuke sighed begrudgingly, preparing his hands to the appointed movement when the ruler was already menacingly floating above it. He glanced towards Kakashi with scrutinizing eyes, though his teacher only replied with a laidback smile.

His hands approached towards the white keys, though the ruler also approached itself. Consternated, Sasuke retreated his hands and much to his aggravation, so did the ruler. He tilted his neck to observe Kakashi's expression, however, the latter still maintained a serene grin. So he re-approached and the ruler did the same. This game repeated for a couple of turns until the brunet lost his patience and his hands were beginning to glide through the keys when the ruler whacked him out.

"What! I didn't even play it out!" The Uchiha snapped.

"But the positions of your hands were already set wrong right at the start. Try again."

Naruto idly slurped his ramen as he observed the interaction with a mixture of awe and alarm. It wasn't an everyday issue to see Sasuke being treated like a child in need of reform and Kakashi's today vibes were tingling in special sadism and rigorousness. Somehow, he knew that his treatment wouldn't be different otherwise.

A whack on the ivory shoulders. "Relax." Kakashi sighed as he was given an impossible task to be accomplished. "I don't get about those youngsters nowadays. Your shoulders are stiffer than a workaholic that spent his last three months on a last minute desperate project and ended up sleeping on the office's couch. Maybe you need sex to lighten you up." An Uchiha Glare ® was trying to drill holes through his skull and the older man smiled indolently. "My bad, you're underage. Usually, I shouldn't stimulate my students on engaging those kinds of illegal activities, though it's tragic that poor poor Sasu-chan not only is a virgin, but also didn't even had his first kiss y—"

"Let'schangethesubject!" Sasuke snarled through gritted teeth.

"You're right, you're right…After all we have the piano contest on afternoon right? We should concentrate on the issue here." He slapped on Sasuke's shoulder with his ruler again, shaking his head. "Relax. Somehow your shoulders were tenser than before…I wonder what happened to aggravate your situation."

Sasuke's teeth clenched so hard that it hurt, his hands itched to find a nearby knife, his eyebrows twitched spasmodically and his brain was providing interesting ways of assassinating a scarecrow. He doomed himself the day that Kakashi had begun being his piano teacher. Something is morally wrong when a teacher takes pleasure on seeing his student's discomfort.

"Hurry up Sasuke, we don't have all day." Kakashi kindled a smile that it was perpetually evil.

However, aside from this small diversion, Kakashi continued to evaluate and correct all passages with a terrifying precision, giving valuable tips and touch ups all over the music.

"Remember not to exaggerate on the pedal again. Also…" He frowned slightly his silver colored eyebrows and relented. "Though it's something unavoidable and everybody does in the long time, please try to avoid speeding up through the music. At least maintain a conscious alert that you can't increase your speed too much, or your hands won't cope up in the end."

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged the information with a courteous nod.

"I guess that's it, for now." The teacher closed the scores and continued. "So, always pay attention to the arpeggios—And are you listening on what I've just said Naruto?" Kakashi asked, turning his head to his student.

"Rrmm Lshenin'." The blond boy nodded with mouth full of noodles. After he sucked in deft speed the pasta, he gobbled down another amount of soup and sighed delighted. "Aaaah…the nectar of my life. I am throughout addicted to this enticing scent as the exquisite liquid warmly caresses my throat as they combined flawlessly with the smooth pasta and their heavenly condiments followed after." So much inspiring words over a simple cup of artificial food.

"Give him some more Ramen and I believe that Naruto would start reciting an ode for this food any time soon." Kakashi murmured in sarcastic awe.

"If the dobe hadn't done that before, anyways." Sasuke snorted and was rewarded with a glare…that it'd look intimidating if the whiskered cheeks weren't decorated with splotches of miso soup and leftovers of pasta.

"Finished it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto hummed satisfied, placing the empty cups on a side. "So clean up your face. It's your turn now."

Naruto barely sat in front of the piano when the ruler whacked his back. "Straighten up." Ow… "Don't move your body too forward." Ouch! "Neither too backwards." Owowow… "Don't open too much between your legs, you're using both of them to press the pedals." Pain! "Now you're good to go."

At the first measures, Narto received another slap on his hand. "Stop connecting the notes. It's Bach. There's no slurs."

A distinguished snort followed with a smug smirk punctuated in the room with vengeance. Sasuke looked like he would throughout enjoy Naruto's turn to suffer, and after all, he already repeated the same advice months ago. (chap…huh…1…)

"You still have the same confidence that your style is as good as Glenn Gould, Dobe? Some more millenniums of training and I believe you'd probably reach the tip of his feet in terms of technique." He expertly dodged a paper ball directed to his face and primed himself at the cushioned seat, ready to appreciate the unfolding show.

"You shouldn't gloat yourself unnecessarily, actually you're almost in the same boat as Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi noted nonchalantly, crumbling the brunet's previous arrogant posture, his friend chuckling at the same time. It didn't take long for Sasuke to rebut Naruto's satisfied expression.

"He said that I'm in the same boat as yours, if I'm playing badly, so are you, idiot."

"As long as you can't wave your arrogant around, anything is fine for me, Bastard."

"Straighten up and play again Naruto." Kakashi caught the blond's attention with another whip from his ruler.

The score was rather an easy piece, however, since there wasn't any placed dynamics aside the nominations (Presto, Allegro and others) any careless slip would fall into a practicing exercise. Luckily, Naruto had enough intuition to emphasize the important notes and combined well with the rest of the melody, however…:

"No slurs, Naruto. Play it again." Kakashi said for the fifth time, slapping both tanned hands. Naruto sighed, slumping from his seat when the ruler forced him into the upright position. "Straighten up. Stop lagging around, play again."

The blond grumbled a little bit from the pain, slightly rubbing his backside before started playing the instrument dutifully. His teacher though, kept tapping on his spine, forcing his student to correct his position till was in due time that would leave Kakashi satisfied, continuing on tapping on the tanned shoulders. After a couple of grunts and muttering, Naruto aligned himself and resumed his play.

"Remember to emphasize the first Semiquaver in every beams, put dynamics when you notice that those first notes are moving up or down. Makes the music less tiring and boring to hear. Like I've already warned Sasuke…" He closed the Bac's score and picked up Chopin's. "Pay attention in dividing the voices. Also don't increase too much your speed, specially you, Naruto, you tend to stumble when you play too fast. Now, Chopin." Kakashi flicked his hand to observe his wristwatch and grimaced at the noted time. The hours flown so quickly and they still had a lot of points to be revised. His hand unhurriedly used his ruler to whack Naruto's spine.

"Hey! I wasn't even playing piano right now!" The blond complained, moaning from the pain.

"A pianist should sit on the correct position once he's in front of the piano. Not to mention you should get used with this stance in any occasion possible." Kakashi whacked again just for a good measure. "And you keep bending your spine because you're too lazy to cope up with the correct position. You should change your bad habits."

Naruto jutted out his lower lip in defiance before voicing it out. "It can't be helped. My back stings after being in this same position for so long!"

"You'll get used to it." Kakashi flippantly answered, whipping the back of his student in a notion to continue his performance.

This only proved on how every piano teachers were sadist and ruthless creatures ever faced on Earth.

"Straighten up." Another slap rebounded in the room.

And Kakashi appeared to be the most evil of all.

In overall, Chopin's Nocturne wasn't that bad, if taken in account that Naruto had already trained before the contest. However, Naruto still needed to balance better the left hand (he played too bleak).

"The left hand is as important as the right one. He gives the rhythm, all the chords and has his own language. And you're speeding up through the music."

"I'll pay attention to it." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Good." Kakashi closed the book and stared at his two students. "Now we should plan when you'll go to Europe in any case you'll win. Have you contacted your school about this?"

"Huh…? What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tilted his head sideways, confused.

"The prize competition." The teacher showed the inscription papers as well as all legal details and narrowed slightly his mismatched eyes. "You _do _know that the winner gets a one year length of studying music in France right?"

He paused to observe in mild amusement the absolute befuddlement expression on the tanned face before Naruto masked up with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Errr…of course I knew it!"

"So you should also know that the first winner will get 1000.000.000 yen right?" (US$10.000, roughly)

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. No wonder Shikamaru looked so enthralled to win this competition!

"Yes. The second place has 700.000.000, the third get 300.000.000. They have managed to find some good sponsors, that's why the prizes are so attractive." Kakashi briefly chuckled Naruto's open-mouthed reaction and continued in a more serious tone. "Well, what I'm really worried is if you both have already prepared all the legal technicalities; getting the visa, looking for a good lodging, save some money, etc."

"Eh?! But do we really _have _to go there?"

"No…you don't _have _to study there, but—"

"Then it's okay, right? No problems of getting useless headaches or whatsoever." When Kakashi was ready to lecture the blond, the latter continued. "Why do we have to go overseas when Kakashi-sensei already teaches us well here?" Naruto declared nonchalantly, as if his statement was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly, though since he was an Uchiha, he only resorted with a hesitant nod.

Kakashi didn't even bother to detain a heartfelt smile tucking on his lips. He never took his lectures as some kind of obligation, and no matter how much it was entertaining to tug and manipulate the poor boys, he always concentrated to give anything beneficial to them that would aid them to grow in this field. It gave him a good sense of pride; knowing that his students acknowledged and appreciated his teachings.

"I'm not saying that you should go solely for educational purposes. It's also a good experience that you should forego someday, and it's beneficial for you to learn in different methods of teaching, still." Kakashi tried to reassure them.

"Nah. Why should I? Waste of time." Naruto shrugged. "Maybe to see or play some recital, watch some concerts…"

"That's exactly the point, Naruto…ah well, this is still something set in a far away possibility, so I think we'll have time to discuss about it in the finals." The grey-haired man finally placed the closed books aside and declared. "It's already time to lunch. After that, brace yourselves and get prepared to go."

* * *

Normal spectators are allowed to enter behind the stage, either they were parents that would encourage the pianists or teachers that would give the last advices before their performance. However, as following the proverb of the lion throwing his cubs on the cliff, Kakashi only patted "lovingly" on his students' head (receiving both glares in rebuttal) and decided simply to abandon them, sitting at the auditorium.

Formal attire wasn't an obligatory issue in the eliminatory stages, though they recommended not wearing too casually, eliminating t-shirts or blue jeans on the long run. That meant that Naruto was fidgeting impatiently with his uncomfortable shoes instead of his usual sneakers as well as he kept loosening up the collar of his polo shirt.

"Dobe." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and clasped the restless hand with his, dragging his friend to the backstage. They both started their surnames with "U", so the coordinators positioned them at beginning of evaluation. (2)

There were some chairs placed behind the curtain to make them rest before entering the platform, so there were a lot of teenagers (and some young adults) revising the last notes or wheezing some calming breaths or sitting anxiously at the edge of the metallic chair, tapping their feet. Anyone could feel the tense atmosphere around the candidates and one couldn't help but to pertain their high-strung gravity pulling their moods down.

Fortunately Sasuke was already used o his kind of ambiance, opting to wait coolly while he thumbed the scores in an unhurried pace. Naruto tried to follow the same action, though instead he kept playing with the book in whilst of sighing and side glancing everywhere possible, much to the brunet's irritation.

One of the organizers prompted Sasuke to prepare himself and awaited behind the curtains.

"Sasuke." At the calling of his name, the brunet turned slightly his body to see an unsure smile from behind. "Eh…good luck."

Sasuke scowled silently though, how could the dobe have the time to worry about others if he himself was in a mental racket?

"Idiot. You're next after me. Are you prepared already for that?"

An enormous patch inside Naruto wanted to flippantly answer in his boastful arrogance, protecting his pride behind empty words. However, he could capture Sasuke's sincere concern from his tone, even without the need of sustaining his blue eyes onto grey ones. His defenses crumbled away when he settled to sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and lightly chuckled:

"Hah…I can't feel my legs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sit down, it'll make you feel better. You're honestly not used to this kind of atmosphere, it's your first time after all."

"Eh…guess that I was too hasty on inscribing in this contest then…" Naruto lifted a humorless smile while his body unceremoniously slumped on a nearby chair.

"Yes, you were and you're a retarded moron for doing something like that." Sasuke's nonchalant answer received a seething glare from his friend. "But you're already here, so everything that you have to do is to avoid a bigger tragedy to come."

"Very comforting words." Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

"It's the truth though." The Uchiha shrugged. "At this moment, not only your technique and interpretation have a majority to be selected or eliminated, but also the ability to control your emotions and anxiousness can affect on your performance. It's something almost inevitable, but any pianist would probably play incorrectly some passage or stumble some place."

"So, what should I do if—"

"That's why you need to cool your head down, it's not that you're able to mend your mistakes again, since we're not training now. If you're capable to shrug it off and don't obsess over it, or better, use it as a form to correct the next passages that will come after it."

"Yeah…but I'm not used to this kind of evaluation, or the public watching it, what if I get too nervous before even touching the piano—"

"You can calm down before playing it, take whatever time you want while you're sitting on the piano, there's no need to rush." Sasuke glanced down at the fidgeting figure and crouched on Naruto's level, sighing like he had to accomplish the most troublesome task bestowed.

He yanked widely the tanned cheeks.

"Owowowowow, it hurts you bas—" Naruto was already returning to his old self.

"Listen here usuratonkachi. Doesn't matter in which place you're playing, in which circumstances or time, what really matter is on why you're playing piano." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Wha—?"

"Why are you playing piano?" Sasuke repeated his request, cupping his hands around the whiskered face.

Something unreadable flashed on Naruto's eyes before he widened and muttered. "Well…"

"_Because._" Sasuke continued unfettering. "You like playing piano, am I right?"

The noise of clapping hands were already echoing through the hall, as the brunet stood up and ruffled the golden hair. "Above showing your prowess, above winning titles and recognition, the reason that you'd want it all is because you like playing piano. Everything I said before will be a consequence afterwards."

Then, he bonked lightly the upside of Naruto's head. "So remember that, above all, you're playing for yourself, not for the public or the evaluators, but because you enjoy on what you're doing right now. Forget it's a contest, think that you're playing like we're in Kakashi-sensei's studio or something, relax." Someone waved a signal for Sasuke to enter and he frowned. "I should go." He said while he disorganized even further the spiky locks.

"Okay." Naruto inhaled for a long period of seconds as he watched his friend moving away. "Thank you."

"Hn." Sasuke graced a small smile to him back and entered the stage.

Naruto could see a man pointing him to prepare himself and he re-checked for the nth time the score in his hands. It almost appeared that his legs were pretty uncooperative with his brain and decided to become melted marshmallow in each passage of second. He breathed out another gust of air, trying to untie the lump gathering in his throat as he rubbed his hands, preserving some of the natural warmth.

Sasuke's words, obviously, did boost his morale and his mental state to play at the contest, though it was likely that anyone would get nervous as the time approached and loomed the fateful moment. Maybe it didn't help that he listened Sasuke's performance and knew his friend's style by heart, noticing that the quality had decreased significantly because, _god, _the teme would never skip a note so meaninglessly _just like that,_ and Naruto didn't even wanted to imagine what kinds of slips up he would do when Sasuke was a veteran in piano contests and still made basic mistakes here and there.

"_No, don't think about that!" _The blond expelled another tense exhale and steeled himself. _"I've trained enough. I'm prepared. I can do this. I can play this."_

Because he liked playing piano…

Someone waved him to enter pass through the curtains and Naruto gulped dryly. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap…

"_Move forward. Aaaaaargh. No time to back down."_ He saw Sasuke giving an encouraging glance while he exited the platform, sitting next to Kakashi. Unbeknownst to himself, Naruto also grinned in response and narrowed his eyes in sheer determination.

The spotlights placed on the stage were blindingly bright in comparison to the backstage, as the azure hue blinked in mild annoyance from the contrast. Each step was measured and carried a slight quivering as he approached towards the grand piano. Each face was gradually revealing in front of him, friendly ones, unknown ones, indifferent ones and the evaluating ones, focused onto him as he placed one hand on the instrument and prepared to bow to public. His spine didn't curve as much as he want and it was more stiffer than he intended, and he regained his standing position after he received some polite applauds. Naruto slid his body to sit comfortably in front of the piano, measuring the acceptable distance to play it as he tested the pedal and used his handkerchief to glide through the white and black keys, placing at the side while he breathed again to gather his composure.

Naruto ran quickly through his mind the whole set of notes and measures he should pay attention to, as well as he forced down the shivering of his fingers as much as he could, cleaning all the negative thoughts gathering around his mind. Slowly, he was getting used to the sensation of being evaluated when he heard a pointed cough in his direction. Perhaps he took too long to start playing? By reflex, Naruto placed his hands on the piano and began playing Bach.

It proved that it wasn't a good idea to start so hastily, the first notes played too meekly to his taste. Naruto made a frustrated grunt, increasing the strength, though it was poured too much that the music was voicing a violence that didn't convey with the correct style of Bach. After some tentative struggles, he found the middle choice of Dynamics, however, it still wasn't the ideal one he intended to show out.

It didn't help some of his fingers were still trembling; nervous, so he fixed it by pressing forcefully strong on the piano keys to steady them out, resulting into an unsure pace of playing, pressing in uneven waves. Sometimes he didn't aim well when he tried to fix the shivering fingers, resulting on playing two notes accidentally instead of one.

It frustrated the young boy that this performance was by far, the worst one he ever played in his whole career and Naruto wished dearly that he could simply stop and replay everything again, correcting all the errors that occurred in this meantime. He knew though, that such option wasn't valid in this circumstance and he couldn't turn back time, there was only one available path, walking forward and ignore the niggling mutters of repentance. Unconsciously, Naruto wanted to finish this as quickly as he could, didn't want to prolong the nightmare as each slip escalated high his dissatisfaction.

Kakashi frowned, worried. "He needs to slow down."

"He needs to slow down." Sasuke matched his mentor's muttering, his own hands clenching in apprehension.

"_I can't slow down!!!!" _Naruto thought desperately as he watched his hands increasing the speed without his consent. If this situation continues to pile up, his hands wouldn't be able to cope up with this pace until the rhythm would snap. _"The next part there's a change of motif, I'll use it to force it down!" _The tanned hands lifted slightly, gliding to the grave keys and he noticeably decreased the speed.

Both parties sighed relieved in result, though the Prelude was already finishing and Naruto was left with Fugue and Chopin at last. Even though the tempo was reduced, he still played in high speed, thus consequently he ended without the needed grace required, out of intoxicating frustration.

"_This. Was. A. Disaster." _Naruto groaned as he placed his hands on his lap, preparing himself for the next score. _"Forget about it. I'll play better the next music."_

Luckily, his statement turned to be a solid proof since he already got more adapted to the weighty ambience and he already stumbled through all kinds of mistakes to know better on how to avoid them as much as he could in the long run.

Fugue he divided well the voices, though he still couldn't eliminate the high-strung emotion poured in his play. The Prelude sort of accepted the tense feelings as his theme, however, Fugue asked more thoughtful interpretation that Naruto couldn't provide well at this very moment. But in overall, the result was more satisfactory than the Fugue.

When Naruto reached at last Chopin, the score that he already practiced even before the start of contest and was more developed than the previous ones. It compensated the horrible Prelude and the mild Fugue, as he finally could play to his heart's content and satisfaction. However:

"_Aaaaaaaaargh, goddamn frikkin' fucking mothafucka of this fucking hand, I can't reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaach!!!!" _The left hand placed distanced chords that required elasticity, though Naruto in his nervousness, couldn't accomplish well as his hand stiffened through the piano keys.

"His shoulders are completely tense. He tilted too forward his body towards the piano." Kakashi sighed.

"So what would be the problem of all this?" Sasuke asked.

"If his position is incorrect and he had done this by reflex since he's nervous, in the end his body will get tired by this constriction and Naruto won't be able to proceed further without hurting himself in the process." He scratched his silver hair. "Luckily this is the last music. Well, at least I'll know which items I should correct next time."

Sasuke observed his mentor's solemn expression, filling his own in apprehension. "So…how are you evaluating today's performance then…?"

Kakashi crossed his arms to his chest and spoke. "It was slightly worse than I expected."

"So, do you think that he—" However, Naruto finished the last score in the meantime and Sasuke's question was shunned by a row of applause. The blond got off of his seat and joined the entourage, not before glancing towards his classmate and teacher and voiced out a frustrated groan.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuurgh, I hated it. I think I died right now and I'm still not realizing that I'm in hell." Naruto pouted. "The Bach sucked. I don't even know if I'll be able to pass the eliminatory because of that."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. We'll know the results in due time." Kakashi cracked a small smile as he ruffled affectionately the mop of golden hair.

* * *

"As usual, Uchiha Sasuke's performance had so far met our expectation." A shaggy looking brunet coughed tiredly as his eyes (that had visible bags under it) roamed at his notes concerning about the pianist. "I think he's more than qualified to pass the eliminatory."

"So basically all the usual pianists, like Hozuki Suigetsu, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke passed the first round. I expected someone new or anything out of ordinary wouldn't make me bored." Another man chewing a toothpick idly scurried the papers looking languidly at them.

"Well Genma…" The brunet coughed again. "There's the no. 37, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, the blondie? Yeah, that one maybe, the poor boy freaked out when Anko coughed him to hurry up. You don't go around being the evil witch to innocent children, girl." Genma smirked slyly towards the third person sitting across the room.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't my fault!" A purple-haired woman growled in defense. "That brat was taking centuries to start playin', I was almost snoozing waiting for him. Damn, he should get used to this kind of competition atmosphere if he wishes to win other contests."

"Apparently" The sickly looking man coughed. "It seems that this is his first competition he had ever entered. I've never saw him in any kind of past contest before."

"What? Are you sure Hayate? He never participated before and he jumped straight to a national one? Is he an idiot?" Anko, the feminine reviewer, quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe. But maybe he had reasons to risk so high." Genma looked at the posted photo printed on the inscription papers. "'heard that he's Kakashi's second apprentice."

"Really? Ten years straight only having the Uchiha boy as his student and suddenly he accepted another one? This is strange." Anko voiced her wonder. "And this blondie's style is completely different from the Uchiha brat. Maybe the wacky Kakashi wanted to try something out of ordinary then?"

"Who knows…" Hayate cupped his hand to block another pointed cough. "For a first performance, he did play better than the usual participants."

"But his play still doesn't match the quality we require in this context. It's still a little bit behind it, even though he compensated by playing rather well Chopin's Nocturne." Anko said in uncharacteristic seriousness.

"So…what should we do…?"

* * *

Murmurs and hushed whispers filled the small cubicle as everyone awaited the results. Some pianists moaned about all their past mistakes or complained about the tense expectation, fortunately Naruto and Sasuke didn't fall in this category, waiting patiently across the room.

A security guard arrived at last with a long list of names and slowly placed on the wall, everyone gathering around it to find out if they passed or not the eliminatory. There was some groans of frustration, some people cried with joy or sadness, some silently congratulated themselves though every emotion ricocheted strongly inside every participant. Graphite and sapphire eyes also locked their gaze on the imprinted paper and tried to find their name inscribed in it.

Sasuke was first to find it though.

_Uchiha Sasuke._ In bold, sure letters.

"Hey, bastard, congrats. Found your name in it." Naruto grinned wildly.

"Hn." After feeling quietly proud to himself, the brunet gulped unconsciously. Both of teenagers trailed their gaze downwards.

_Uzumaki Naruto. _The same bold letters steadily fixed in his graphite eyes, filling his heart with relief.

"Sasuke…" The blond laughed sheepishly after pointing his name with his finger. "I think I'm seeing my name in the list. That's not an illusion right? Like, some kind of weird ninja technique or somethin'."

Sasuke forced down the urge to shake his head towards his friend's wild creativity. "I'm also seeing your name in it. I'm pretty sure that it's not an illusion then."

"So…" Naruto moistened his dry lips with his tongue and muttered. "I passed?"

"What else would it mean then?" Sasuke didn't curb his sarcastic tone this time. This dummy dobe surely is thick.

"I passed…" Naruto mumbled in awe before stretching wide the seams of his mouth. "I passed! Sasuke, Sasuke, I passed!" He reinforced by yanking hard Sasuke's shirt.

"I think we already established this fact five minutes before, usurato—" The brunet gasped surprised when his friend literally tackled him and drew him to a close embrace.

"I passed!!!! I passed, I passed, I passed I passed IpassedIpassedIpassed!!!! Ah, thank you God!" Naruto shouted gleefully as he suffocated the poor Sasuke into a very strong bear hug.

Sasuke was vehemently trying to stop the blood rushing towards his face at the sensations provided through that close contact. He wasn't used to this kind of feeling of anyone touching him unabashedly and it aggravated the situation Naruto's warmth radiated every patch of his skin, invading and crumbling any residual resistance.

Needless to say, it was _extremely _uncomfortable being hugged by the Dobe. But not exactly a bad sense of uncomforting, just…uncomfortable. Or something. (Sasuke refused to admit that his heart was racing five miles per second because of that) He couldn't label those rushing feelings even though he was supposed to be the Uchiha genius, but he was torn apart between returning the hug; encircling his arms around Naruto's waist or reply that the stupid blond should stop this or he'd die deprived of oxygen.

Luckily, before he could come up with his decision and/or his Uchiha leukocytes would kick in to denial any kind of weird feeling towards his friend, Naruto spotted another victim to harass and detached himself from Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!! Me and the bastard passed!" The blond jumped around restlessly.

"I'm glad." Mismatched eyes crinkled in amusement as he ruffled his student's hair.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed back.

"Be prepared for another onslaught of harsh training on the upcoming future." Kakashi spoke indolently wearing the same happy expression.

The teenagers shivered. "Man…way to go on destroying the mood, sensei." Naruto whined.

"Oh, I'd never…I'll let you both properly savor this victory today, since I'm a nice teacher. But after that will be another story. Be prepared for tomorrow, okay? I have to go now." Kakashi waved to them before exiting the place.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." His students grumbled back.

The blond suddenly perked up when he saw a familiar figure. "Hey, I think I'm seeing Shika there! Shikaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Naruto's scream drew an annoyed Glare from his brooding friend, while the latter cupped his hands on his years from the shrillness of the shout. "Shika! Hinata-chan! We both passed! Isn't that cool?!"

"Congratulations Naruto. I passed too." Shikamaru smirked as Hinata gigged happily in reaction to Naruto's bubbly expression.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." All the members of the group (expect the oblivious blond) eyed warily towards the smiling brunet as he gave handshake to Naruto.

"Thanks Sai! I'm happy that you came here to watch our performance. Hope I didn't take a lot of your time when you have already your own contest to worry about."

"Nonsense. I wouldn't mind waste some minutes if I can encourage you in the end. I knew that you'll be able to pass in this contest." And Sai slowly encircled his arm around the blond pulling into a loose hug, much to Naruto's bewilderment.

"Eh…okay…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Sasuke frowned at the presented situation, not noticing that his mood darkening was generated from it. Both of brunets locked their gazes and, much to Sasuke's annoyance, Sai smirked in his direction and slowly descended his hand…

"Alright, alright, that's enough of harassing people Dobe, let's go." Sasuke pulled the collar of Naruto's shirt out of Sai's reach as he dragged the blonde to the exit.

Surely it was uncomfortable being hugged by the Dobe, but hell would freeze before he let someone else have the same kind of privilege from Naruto.

* * *

Even after this infuriating situation met, Sasuke still maintained a rather good mood due to the passing eliminatory. He arrived at his house in the afternoon, ready to shower and crash on his bed when another presence inside the hall alerted him.

"…Aniki." Sasuke bowed slightly in courteous manner, as Itachi motioned him to sit on a nearby chair.

"Outouto." At the calling, Sasuke hitched his breath stiffening his body. "You are well aware that you're turning eighteen this year and therefore, you need to choose which kind o college will attend, am I right?" Itachi spoke as his younger brother nodded in measured angles, looking wary.

Itachi opened a cardboard colored envelop on his hands and slid the contents to the table. Thousands of documents as well as inscription papers filled the whole surface, as Itachi patiently shuffled them and picked up one set.

"I'm thinking of applying you to some college in United States or maybe in Europe. Toudai is a good option, though it'd be better if you apply overseas to meet other thoughts and cultures, open up your mind. I've already sent your curriculum to them and they said that they will accept you as soon as you finish high school."

Sasuke also picked one document to peer cautiously the content. "And…" He chose carefully the words. "Which subject you're applying me in those colleges?"

"Administration, obviously." Itachi serenely answered.

The papers wrinkled on Sasuke's hand. "But I…" He steadied his heartbeat and resumed. "I'm not interested in administration, I want to apply on music."

"Sasuke." The young Uchiha was already abhorring the course of where this conversation was going. Itachi sighed. "You don't really have study music for college? There are a lot of better options than this, you don't even need to choose administration if makes you feel more comfortable. However, you should think of your future and choose a profession that will give a steady future for you."

Who said that music wasn't a steady profession? "I want to follow my career as a pianist, that's why I want to study music when I graduate at high school."

"Do you really have to take so seriously this subject?" Itachi rubbed the junctions of his eyebrows and said. "I understand that you like playing piano, but you don't need to solely concentrate it in your life."

"But I have to…aniki. If you want to build your name inside the music biz, you have to constantly participate in contests and travel around playing recitals. Because of that, I won't have time to study another profession that it's not in my area, that's why studying music it's the ideal choice for me."

"So you're also saying that you're choosing music because it's the easiest and effortless way to pass college? I can't believe that you'd follow such disappointing decision." Itachi frowned.

"No! I'm choosing because this way I can concentrate in my career while what I'm learning will aid me on the long run!"

"Outouto…you know that not many people can sustain themselves solely with music. Instead, many had second jobs while they played their instruments in the meantime. Only after they secured their name they tried to focus on music, though there aren't many successful examples in history."

"I don't want to waste my time doing something that I don't like. The more I concentrate on piano, the faster I'll secure my name in the music biz, am I right?"

Itachi made an exasperated noise. "And who guarantees that playing piano is the correct choice for your life? You're still young, you're still immature and you probably prefer this career just to defy my orders."

"I'm—I'm not!" Sasuke readily protested.

"I'm trying to give wiser choices for your future though instead you choose to shun them, when I absolutely know that you'll regret this decision years later, when you truly reach adulthood. I'm trying to prevent this possibility."

"I guarantee you that I won't regret it, I'm not doing this to defy any kind of your idea." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Then you should understand and reflect that it's not a good option. You don't need to pursue so seriously the pianist career."

"Why not—!"

"You can view it as a hobby, playing for leisure while you can concentrate on more serious aspects in your life…"

"It's not a hobby!" Sasuke growled in spite towards his brother. "Stop degrading this profession and my choices, I'm not going to place this goal in a second plane, I want to focus in it!" He knew that he was raising unnecessarily his voice, however, his self-control was crumbling away each time Itachi downgraded the pianist career, piling and revealing all resentment that Sasuke buried years ago.

"Sasuke, please, consider seriously your plans. Can you honestly believe that a pianist is capable to pay the bills, bring food to plate solely by winning contests here and there? People don't take music as a serious profession, they won't waste their money idly to watch a show from an unknown name and above all there aren't many people who likes Classical music. That's the choice of life you're aiming for? You don't care that you'll live in hunger just because you'll feel…happy…" Itachi sneered in sarcasm. "Acting on what you like to do. You'll be miserable in the end."

Something inside Sasuke snapped. He hissed venomously before he could pause to reflect on it. "Better than work to death on something that you don't even enjoy on working, getting sick solely because of that, have billions of money and feeling lonesome. **That's **someone _miserable_."

CRACK

He only registered a fast blur, followed by an excruciating pain on his left cheek as it intensified in each throb. His ivory cheek marred with a strong spot of crimson color, burning in hot lava anger, his eyes widening from shock.

Itachi had never hit on him ever before. This was the first time that Sasuke received this slap.

"I…" Itachi retreated his hand warily before muttering sideways. "I'll call for someone to patch this wound. Go to your room…" He sat again tiredly and waved his hand. "Cool down a little."

Sasuke stomped on the stairs, not wasting to spare a glance on his older brother, banging loudly the door of his bedroom.

It still stung, and his left cheek was slightly swollen. He studied his reflection across the mirror as a reddening imprint thwarted in betrayal. Sasuke fell on his bed spread wide, no doubt replaying the last minutes all over his head, feeling incredibly sated.

Itachi surely regretted hitting him, though that didn't mean he would back down his decision on force Sasuke to obey his orders. Sasuke also didn't want to recede his own goals only for the sake of satisfying Itachi's designs, so they reached into a mute point.

"_And all the discussion will return in the same way today…" _The teenager knew he was fighting a losing battle nevertheless, Itachi had the finances on his hand, provided his daily necessities and he was the one who took care of him to this very day.

He surely will use those reasons to coerce Sasuke to follow his every word. Sasuke hated when he returned to be a helpless child, that's incapable to interfere his own wishes and had the only option to follow that unreachable back.

"_I'm not going to back down." _Sasuke was almost an adult already, he could be independent and walk his own path this time. The powerless days, he assured to himself, are over. He stared evenly to his wardrobe and came into a conclusion.

"_I'm following my dream. Aniki."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto glanced puzzled at the wall clock, while insistent knocking echoed through his house. It was already late at night and even though he was previously training piano, he made sure that he was using the sustenudo pedal to muffle the sound, this way the neighborhood wouldn't complain about playing on night.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He rushed towards the door, expecting some kind of robbery, fire incident, any tragedy of this sort. It was eerily silent outside, aside the bammings, so the blond opened anxiously the door, expecting the worse.

However, what he met wasn't anything inside his predictions or even a scenario that he thought that it was possible to happen. Naruto saw his friend crouching tiredly at the entrance of his house, no doubt due to long running and physical exhaustion, sweating even though it was a winter season.

Though surely, the most outlandish aspect was that there were two huge suitcases on Sasuke's side.

"Eh…" Was all that Naruto could mutter to the brunet, because anything outside that would burst into unintelligible exclamations.

"Well." There were some hesitant minutes that lingered in between before Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke. "So, do you think that Tsunade-san won't bother to welcome another freeloader in her house?"

* * *

Explanations:

(1) The sliding the fingers through the piano technique: I don't know if I already placed this video for you to see, so in any case…what I wanted to show is at the 1:42 min.

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=B_Q4eOVoTwk

(2) Japanese alphabetic ordering: strangely enough, Japanese hiragana and katakana starts with the vowels (a i u e o), following afterwards the consonants that pairs up with them (Ka Ki Ku Ke Ko, Sa Shi Su Se So and etc.)

* * *

AN: Okay! I know what you guys are wanting to say. C'mon. Spit it out. There's no need restrain yourselves.

Readers: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yep! I'm proud of the degree of your surprise! Now...Raise your hands anyone who didn't expect this event!

(Readers: *raises hands*)

What? That many? Geez…you guys are so easily to get impressed…


	41. Stumbling Stubborn Steps

_Lesson 41 – Stumbling Stubborn Steps_

"Huh???" Naruto blinked wide for a couple of seconds before he tried to find some reasonable point in this conversation. "What happened?"

Sasuke grunted while he placed one of the suitcases inside the house. "I fought with my older brother. _Very _badly. Then, I've decided to get away from that place."

"What did he do to you to make you that pissed off?" Naruto lifted another suitcase in the living room.

His friend made another displeased noise, explaining. "He wanted me to stop pursuing professionally piano and apply for college overseas. I disagreed and well…" He pushed once his suitcase as an emphasis.

"Oh." Naruto paused a little to reflect, and then he asked, out of pure curiosity. "Why did you decide to go to my house then?"

_That _made Sasuke in his turn to petrify completely, before he turned around and grumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm going somewhere else."

"No, wait!" The blond teen instantly grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt in an attempt to halt the latter's action. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm happy that you've decided to come here, I mean—'m just curious, that's all!"

His brooding teen however, decided to return with a skeptical glance. Naruto grunted. "No, really, I don't mind, dammit! Just…unusual, well…" Suddenly, the sound of cellphone chiming cut through the uncomfortable silence as the blonde picked up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mumbled at the sender of the call. "Yeah. Huh, Sasuke?" He glanced on the brunet's way. "Yeah, he's here. No worries, he's alright."

While Sasuke waited for Naruto to explain the situation to their mentor, he used this opportunity to contemplate. The dobe _was _correct about it. Why the hell had he decided to go to his house, of all the choices around?! He had a longer correlation with Kakashi and Neji, it would be the natural choice if he ever faced this difficulty. So why—

"Eh? Return now?" Naruto peeked once again on Sasuke's side and answered. "Nah…maybe not. Not now. Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, at least let him cool down tonight." He chuckled then. "Yeah, I know. See ya Kakashi-sensei!" He closed the cap of his cellphone and grinned. "So we're having pajamas party!"

Sasuke snorted. "Idiot, I knew that you'd turn everything into some sort of playground."

"No, I don't!" The blond protested. "I'm trying to ease the problem shown, geeze, show some gratitude, Bastard!"

The brunet looked around until he began walking towards the guest room and asked. "So, I guess I'll sleep there for now."

Naruto immediately stepped inside and interjected. "Eeeeeeh, no!" At meeting the puzzled inquiry from his friend, he added. "Um…the piano's there, that also means that most of the scores are also there and I have a looooot of scores so that also means…" He scratched embarrassingly his left cheek.

"…" Sasuke sighed and moved away. "I see. So I guess I'll sleep on the couch."

"Naaaah, the couch is too small and uncomfortable; I can't leave my guest so badly unattended, after all!" Naruto beamed wide.

"So…? Your solution?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"We sleep together!" His friend chirped in a completely casual way.

Oh god no. "I think I'll settle with the couch, it's enough for me." Sasuke replied while he willed down all his blood vessels to run towards his face.

"Why not? It's big enough, don't worry about it!" Naruto cocked his head to one-side, completely oblivious.

That's…not exactly the point. "I said it's fine, I don't want to be a hassle."

"Che, you're already being a hassle by being the jerk Bastard that I'd always known, no problem here." Naruto pointedly ignored the Glare shot in his direction and picked up the suitcases. "'neeways, all the wardrobes and thingies are inside my bedroom, so either way you'll have to be there."

"Naruto, the couch—" Sasuke tried to intervene.

"C'mon, only for this night at least, it's already late and we both have Kakashi-sensei's class tomorrow. We can think about other alternatives later." They have already entered inside the bedroom and Naruto placed the suitcases on an empty side. "See? This is a king size bed. She used to live here with her husband, before she decided to move to an apartment that it's nearer her café."

Sasuke momentarily blanked out. Then, using _very _cautious words, he spoke. "You said, Tsunade-san and her husband used to sleep in this bed."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's why it's a king size. It's big enough for us two."

"Right." The brunet gulped.

"Right." The blond voiced normally, until he realized what he had just had said.

"…"

"…"

"(blushed)"

"(blushed too)"

Sasuke tried to change the subject. "Huh…do you have any preference on sleeping in the bed?"

Naruto spluttered, shocked. "S-s-s-s-say wh-what?!"

"I-I mean!" The Uchiha felt a need to slap his face with his hand but corrected. "Do you prefer to sleep on the right side or on the left side?!" He definitely concluded that it's _not _a good idea continuing this absurdity.

"Oh! Ah…errrrr…anything's fine for me." The other teen rubbed awkwardly the back of his golden hair.

"Ok…then, I'll go left, you right." Sasuke spoke, already picking up some clothes from his bag and moved to the bathroom.

"O-ok…" Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw his friend closing the bathroom door. He didn't think deeply about this situation and actually, the more he reflected about it, the more it was getting increasingly embarrassing this whole situation.

"_Ugh, idiot. Can't believe that I've said something moronic like that. Should I apologize…or something?"_ He shook his head. _"Che, as if I'd do something like that. Aaaaaaaah—forget it!"_ He threw himself on the bed to one side and tried to relax his body.

Sasuke returned some minutes after, as Naruto could hear the sound of door closing and slow steps approaching the other side of the bed. He felt another weight adding on it, though there was an expectant pause that he couldn't exactly define it. The blond chose to intervene:

"Well, I'm turning off the lights."

"……hn." Sasuke opened slightly his mouth, in an attempt to voice out some words, before giving up and laid down when the switch was turned off.

For someone that had his whole life evading close human contact, the feeling of warm temperature radiating close to his skin was something completely unsettling to the young Uchiha. It didn't help that all his senses had suddenly heightened by the presence of Naruto next to him, listening to the compassed inhaling and exhaling, a cozy scent wafting to his nose and his mouth turning roughly dry.

"…_I can't sleep."_ Sasuke berated himself from this inexplicable sensations roaming inside him, his heartbeats drumming loudly and protesting the limits imposed by his ribcage. His whole body kept a stiff position out of nervousness, however, he was already getting strained for not moving an inch for so long.

Resigned with the fact the maybe he should turn around to find a more comfortable position and _not _from the fact that he wanted to stare the blond's back for god knows what reasons, Sasuke also ignored how his heart accelerated within each turn of his body. At the moment he at last finished turning around, cerulean eyes widened in conjunction with ours.

"Eh…sorry, you're also not asleep?" Naruto mumbled awkwardly.

Sasuke couldn't even reply back. He just swallowed dryly.

"I'd never shared a bed with someone else before in my whole life." Naruto confessed, using half-formed chuckles as emphasis.

"…yes, me too. I've always slept alone, since my family gave me a single room right at the start." The Uchiha confessed likewise.

"Oh, really? Iruka-sensei thought that he'd annoying if he shared a bedroom with me, he had always said that he wanted to give me privacy but…" Naruto laughed stiffly once again, for some odd reason. "You and Neji didn't do this when you were kids?"

Sasuke frowned. "No. His mother always prepared an extra bed in any case I spent the night with them."

"Ah…I guess that there's always a first time for everything huh?" Naruto grinned briefly, in an attempt to ease the ambience. Much to his fortunate surprise, Sasuke returned with a reticent but sincere smile. That was enough to unknot his previous uncomfortable sensation on his stomach and he was able to retain his cheerfulness at once. "Heh, then we should sleep already man! Tch, we look like some kind of stupid girls who confesses their crushes before they fall asleep."

"That would be you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Bastard. Well, I'm off. 'g night!" Naruto fell on the other side of the bed and prepped himself to sleep. Feeling much more comfortable afterwards, the brunet also closed his eyelids.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, in slight relief mixed with a strange disappointment, to a distinguished empty lump by his side. Sounds of clattering and a pleasant smell invaded his nostrils and he realized that he was already pretty much hungry for some breakfast.

This all…wasn't very bad, actually. If the Uchiha could be more sincere to himself, in fact, he was looking forward to those days. After all the obligatory morning deeds, washing his face, brushing teeth and changing clothes, he opened the bedroom door to meet Naruto cooking.

"Hey, morning!" The blond beamed wide and Sasuke acknowledged with a nod. "Hope you don't mind scrambled eggs to eat!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Anything is fine for me, after all, I'm imposing inside of your own house."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Actually, I'm looking forward living with you!" Heat suddenly emanated around Sasuke's face from Naruto's innocent implication. "It's not easy living alone, it'd be good to have a helping hand in those situations, not to mention that you can help me sharing the bills."

Oh…that. Sasuke wasn't sure why the hell he was disappointed about his friend's statement. "I'll help in whatever I can then."

"Good! So, maybe we can divide the tasks or somethin'…tomorrow you can cook instead! What kind of dishes you know how to do?"

The brunet almost opened his mouth until he shut it snappishly. His brain roamed around to find any kind of available dish in his mind and after some exhausting searching, he found none. Actually…he had never cooked through his entire life.

Somehow, Naruto sensed the negative answer coming from Sasuke and he decided to ease his friend's discomfort. "Hey, chill, you don't need to cook if you don't want to. You could do something else. Hm…like washing the clothes, you can do that, right?"

Tch. What kind of idiot did the Dobe think that Sasuke is? Washing clothes most probably was an easy task right? Throw everything inside the washing machine and click the On button. Easy.

"No, there's more buttons than the On/Off one, Teme. Try again." Naruto spoke, not bothering to hide the mocking tone on his voice.

The young man blinked twice his onyx eyes before aiming a Uchiha Glare ® to his friend. How the hell did the usuratonkachi managed to read his mind?! And above else, what's the use to have more than one button when the task of a washing machine is to merely wash clothes?

"Okay, somehow I'm sensing a disaster if I let you wash the clothes. So. Can you clean up the house at least?" Naruto asked while he pecked one mouthful of scrambled egg.

He never did clean the house before, but it'd probably the easiest task in the world right? Sasuke showed this opinion with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I really do hope that you can clean the house, you know, use the broomstick, put a ragged cloth and wipe the floor clean, all those kinds of stuffs." Naruto also accompanied with an uplift of his own.

What kind of era is that usuratonkachi living? Sasuke wondered while he took another piece of his breakfast. Broomsticks and all those servant obligations were extinguished long time ago, didn't it? Now all his maids use that automated machine that sweep, clean and wax everything together. How it is possible that some houses still uses such outdated and old method of cleaning?

"I take it that you also don't know about it." Naruto sighed.

"You don't have the machine that automatically cleans up the house? Are you that poor or you're not informed about the latest technologies?" The brunet grunted out, crossing his arms in defiance.

The other teen rolled his blue eyes. "For your information, it is _you _who's too rich and can manage to purchase such expensive thingies around. We, mortal plebeians, still have to resource to the ol' and efficient broomstick. Now let's see if you can clean this up, I can't leave you laze around in this house. And it's impossible that anyone would be that ignorant on cleaning using simple tools right?" Naruto then hitched a very sardonic smile. "You do know how a broomstick looks like right?"

"Hn." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and finished his dish. Anyone knows an appearance of some broomstick, that dobe had the nerve to mock him. He obviously got to know about it by watching feudal mini-series. And…okay, he used to see it every once in a while when he was young, but most of the time was the maids were already finishing their duty, they were well educated not to burden the Uchihas as much as they could.

"So!" Naruto beamed a mischievous grin, opened a long cabinet and took out some cleaning objects. He thrust carelessly on Sasuke's nose. "Do your job and you better do it decently Teme. Now go." He added with a dismissive wave of hand. "Shoo shoo. I'll wash the dishes."

"Dobe." The other teen grunted.

"Jerk." The blond responded while he soaped the dirty plates.

Naruto gave Sasuke some time to clean up (the house wasn't gigantic but wasn't small either), while he organized the kitchen, checked the necessary groceries for the next day (since it seems that he'll have to feed an extra mouth) and drank another cup of milk.

He suddenly heard the sounds of objects falling and some annoyed grunts, which he assumed that the proud Bastard was probably fighting a losing battle against cleaning instruments. Naruto snorted. He's feeling like he's taking care of a petulant child instead of earning a new roommate.

"Is there any problem here Sasu-chan~~~?" Sasuke glared at the owner of that mocking singsong voice. He knew that the stupid Dobe was taking pleasure on seeing him suffering.

"The rake. It's too wide to enter in the bucket of water so I can remove the dirt accumulated." He broodingly complained.

"Weelllllll…because it was designed not to. Seriously, you" Naruto took of the dirty rag with his own hands. "pick up the rag and wash it yourself by diving it in the bucket." He glanced at the increasingly disgusted expression forming on the Uchiha. "Is that simple Teme. Why don't you do it yourself?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn. As if I would sully my hands in this filthy muddy water."

Naruto felt a vein in his temple pop. Is this asshole serious? His devious side was ushering to do a prank and it was taking all the blond's willpower not to bend to this temptation.

Oh, heck it. Since _when_ he would restrain himself against the Bastard?

Naruto picked up the rake and used it to tackle Sasuke's legs, appreciating the way an Uchiha would inelegantly lose his balance and fall to the ground with a startled cry.

"GODDAMN USURATONKACHI!" Though Naruto didn't like the way that his brooding friend returned his prank with vengeance, by poking viciously his chest with the broomstick.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurt you Bastard!!!!" Naruto grabbed the rake to block the incoming blows, initiating a competitive fight of clashing of wood, though it strongly resembled the childish battle of paper swords.

…brats…

A sudden noise of cellphone ringing picked up their attention as Naruto grabbed the gadget to listen to it. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" He chirped happily. "Eh…oh, we're late? Eh…sorry?" There was a monumental pause that stagnated a tense moment when Naruto continued. "Ok, yeah…Sasuke's coming too. Errrr…yeah, bye."

He closed the phone and mumbled. "Dude, you're dead. Kakashi-sensei sounded pretty pissed off on the other side of the phone and that's sayin' somethin'."

Sasuke felt a weight on his stomach fall some few more degrees. "Oh great. I'll probably have to bring up the suitcases then."

"Nah…we'll be able to convince him. Don't worry; you have me on your side!" Naruto haughtily stuffed his chest in reassurance.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, I bought Ramen for you. Could you eat a little bit far from the piano though? I don't want to risk dirtying it." Kakashi offered 'generously' the dish to the blond teen as sparkles radiated around the cerulean eyes and Naruto gratefully obeyed the task given. Sasuke felt the urge run his hand on his face.

Oh crap. Abandoned for a mere pot of food.

"So, Sasuke." Kakashi muttered almost nonchalantly. However, the brunet rarely heard this kind of solemn tone coming from his mentor and that means that today was _serious _business. "Explain yourself."

Sasuke straightened himself. "Last night, aniki wanted me to enroll inside some college overseas and I told him that I couldn't, because I wanted to apply for music here in Japan. Then, he replied that I shouldn't take so seriously about piano, because there are rare examples of successful pianists over the world and started downgrading this profession. Things degraded after that and that's all." He gave a short resume.

"It can't be only that, you both usually try to keep your emotions under control unless snaps out of it. What did you say or do to turn this arguing that ugly?" Kakashi waited some minutes for a reply but at finding none, he ushered further. "Sasuke."

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled. "I accused him being the cold-hearted and materialistic person."

Kakashi sighed gravely. "Sasuke…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke protested. "But he was offending the pianist profession! He said it was a mere hobby, that I was doing an immature decision and I'll live miserably forever in my life because of it! _Anyone _would snap out of it!"

"I guess so…but you also have to see Itachi's point of view. He _is _worried about your well-being, you should have listened attentively to his ideas and try to talk with it."

"You think I didn't try it?! But he said that his point was moot. His idea was the best solution of all. And I, foolish 'outouto'" Sasuke scoffed briefly. "wouldn't ever understand his _voice of wisdom_." The last part was laced with poisoning sarcasm.

"Okay. Well, first of all, you will apologize to Itachi." The teacher demanded seriously.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted out of indignation.

"Then you'll repack all your things, return to your home and have a serious discussion with him."

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you, of all people, would support my decision!" The young Uchiha readily complained.

"I won't, because I understand Itachi. He's worried about your future because he cares about you and he doesn't want you to have a miserable life. Because I also consider you as a younger brother, I can understand his sentiments. And he's partially correct about the pianist career, Sasuke. It's indeed risky, and I'm inside this biz unlike Itachi, who only have partial knowledge about it. Many people will trample you, there are many times where you'll have to rely name instead of talent and you also have to have some strikes of good fortune to succeed inside it. Talent…" For some reason, mismatched eyes preferred to glance towards the tanned teen. "May not mean anything at all."

"I know about that, Kakashi-sensei, but I—"

"So you should understand that Itachi prefers to give you a steady life instead of a risky career. It'd be great if everyone can have their earnings coming from something that they enjoy to do, but however, in his vision, what do you like won't give you the income in your life. You _will _suffer until you'll have enough money to sustain yourself and this weight may be too overbearing in the end, Itachi wants to prevent that." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "To tell the truth, it took me quite a long time when my expenses didn't exceed my incomes, and I didn't go bankrupt because of my father's inheritance. Well, if Itachi could provide you support, that would be another story…"

"But he doesn't. That's the difference between you and him. You believe in me." Sasuke grumbled. "Aniki doesn't."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, in the end, that's the difference. But still, you fleeing abruptly from home were too rash and you shouldn't do this."

"But Kakashi-sen—"

"Can you imagine how much we got worried about this?" He crossed his arms to his chest and adopted a stern position. "Itachi called me out of nowhere, threatening that I was kidnapping a minor and he'd manage to throw me into jail because of that. It took him some time to understand that you weren't in my house, and it took him other minutes to calm him down. But I bet he called Hyuuga-kun's house or maybe your other friends' too." Kakashi rubbed wearily the bridge of his nose and continued. "Luckily I realized swiftly and called Naruto. Or we would probably call for police or something of this sort."

"…Hn." Sasuke stubbornly kicked in the air, not meeting the solemn gaze. Yes, he didn't think of those kinds of consequences, so guilty was slowly spreading on his gut, involuntarily.

"I believe that Hyuuga-kun probably made my same conclusion, that's why Itachi didn't call here again neither there wasn't any national crisis running around, trying to find you." Kakashi breathed out another weary sigh and spoke. "I'd try to give the news regarding you to him but you know…he doesn't exactly view me something beyond abhorrence."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again, giving a mental note to thank Neji later.

"So, the discussion is over, pack your things and return to your house."

"What? No." Sasuke snapped back.

"Sasuke." Kakashi used a more threatening tone.

"I'm sorry, but no. I can understand aniki's point of view, but I'm also defending mine. Going back to home means that we'll discuss all over again, he doesn't agree with my ideas and so would I with his. It's pointless." Sasuke replied, this time, voicing his opinion with a logical tone overweighing the emotional one.

Kakashi tilted an eyebrow, before turning his head to his other student and spoke. "Naruto, Sasuke's being stubborn here, try to change his mind."

"Hm?" The blond blinked sheepishly, mouth full of ramen, when he gulped and responded. "Sorry, I'm on Sasuke's side."

"But isn't he bothering you living with you right now? It's uncomfortable to suddenly have someone invading your life."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I don't mind. Sasuke can stay as long as he can if necessary."

"But don't you agree with my point of view? Don't you think that Sasuke was too rash about this entire problem?"

Naruto laughed instead. "Man, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke can be an icy Bastard, conceited asshole but he's definitely not rash. All of those things probably piled up until he couldn't bear anymore and that's why he decided to do that. I don't think his decision was made out of the blue, Sasuke is not someone who would usually make unexpected choices."

"I…see." Kakashi eyed at his dark-haired student, then spoke in a much lighter tone. "Well, Naruto, now that you've already finished the Ramen, could you leave the empty bowl in the kitchen? Then we'll start the class."

They waited until the blond was out of their line of vision when Kakashi restarted. "So, I guess I'll just leave like that, after all."

Sasuke furrowed a suspicious eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." The teacher returned to his laidback style. "It'd be a good lesson to toughen you up. You still didn't face up a lot of hardships in your life and it's good to give you some life experiences." He paused briefly and then. "But at least warn where you will be staying to Itachi."

"Are you crazy?! So he could drag me back to our house? No way." Sasuke denied.

"Or at least apologize and let someone inform about your whereabouts, it could even be Hyuuga if it's better."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes before making a committal grunt.

"Okay. Then, that's how the case would be solved for now." Kakashi sighed melodramatically. "I guess that all that you really wanted to do is to sleep with Naruto, in the end."

As Sasuke tried to aim thousands of sharp shurikens, daggers and biohazard weapons, it appears that Kakashi's small joke was _very much unappreciated._

_

* * *

_

AN: Readers: So…are they going to –

Author: RATED T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Readers: Awwww man!

'Neeeways…I was anxiously waiting for this moment to happen. For a moment, I considered the idea of Sasuke being useful in the house, but on the other hand, well…Sasuke is a rich boy, never had to do house chores, so probably he'd be a disaster then. I'm aware that Sasuke in the manga could take care of himself since he's an orphan, but since meeting the circumstances above, I had to change this fact.

Strangely enough, I didn't place purposely but it fits the description that Itachi said on chap 39, that Sasuke wouldn't be able to live by himself if he suddenly needs to do so.

Sorry it got so serious in the end. I just wanted to place that Itachi is not the villain, will never be, he has his reasons.


	42. Our Intertwining Lives

AN: Another unabashed advertisement from my drawings! XD It's here:

http : / / community . livejournal . com / sasuxnaru / 2366367 . html

* * *

_Lesson 42 – Our intertwining Lives_

"Well, first of all, I'd prefer evaluating you, Naruto." Kakashi already motioned his head to the appointed seat and with a tired sigh escaping from his lips, his blond student obeyed. "So let's start pointing out all of your mistakes you've done in the last performance."

Naruto grumbled, shifting his position uncomfortably.

"Your first mistake, unfortunately, was beginning to play the piano without being emotionally prepared for it." Kakashi explained, already putting Schubert's score to be read.

"But—!" The tanned teen whined.

"Yes, you started because you're put under pressure, but you should ignore that too. It only emphasized that you still too insecure from outside interferences. The evaluation is enough to make anyone nervous about it, you shouldn't let those small interferences pile up your already restless senses." Kakashi lightly chastised, Naruto pouted in return. "Your first Bach was a disaster."

"Uh…" The blond gulped dryly.

"I know that most of times when you play inside a competition would be worse than while you're training, but you exceeded on this difference. You lost your trademark, which is the ability to interpret correctly the score appointed. Failing at this, your technique is only median, so you're at the same level as other competitors. I want you to exceed them, not to mingle in between and let luck draw the straw."

"Urgh…" Naruto sighed guiltily.

"You're lucky that your Chopin had a good performance then. In the end, I think that this music was what determined you to enter in semi-finals." Kakashi rubbed thoughtfully his chin with his fingers. "You still race needlessly during your play…"

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his head awkwardly.

"Your fingers still can't glide in continuous flow because you still don't have enough flexibility, your self-control in tempo still lacks…"

Naruto fidgeted on his seat, not being able to retort with any kind of snappy word, since each statement coming from his mentor was true.

"And your position was too tense while you played, I'm afraid that it'll present a bigger hinder in the long run."

"Geez, do you really _have_ to be **that** sincere? This kinda stings." Naruto sighed once again.

"Naruto, I had to do that so you could face them, sooner or later. Now that you know all the parts that you've done wrongly, it's time for you to correct them." Kakashi picked up a gadget and started to turn the screw.

"With a metronome." Naruto grumbled.

"With the old and yet still efficient correcting system; the metronome." Kakashi patiently waited the garbled and grunting noises escaped from the teenager's throat and tossed another object. "Use this thing too."

"A tennis ball????" Cerulean eyes squinted in distrust towards the weird present. "How'zzat going to help me with _piano_??"

"Well, grab the ball with one hand and hold it securely." Kakashi spoke while he was also holding one with his hand. "Then, try to use your strength as much as you can, as if you're wanting to envelop your hand around the ball."

The blond teen repeated the action and muttered with reservation. "And…this helps me to…?"

"To open your hand, to make you get used to the correct position when you play the piano, to improve the spaces between each finger. Do it at least half hour in each hand per day and I believe it'll improve enough." Kakashi waited until Naruto obediently placed the ball to one side and let the metronome play a rhythm.

However, he kept decreasing the velocity of the tempo until it rested a speed of a turtle. With a hum of satisfaction, the teacher declared. "Ok! You'll use this tempo!"

"What!!" The blond student immediately protested. "Are you kidding me! I'm going to die of boredom!"

"_Now _Naruto." Kakashi resumed with his laidback smile, though there was a warning tone behind it that made Naruto gulp with apprehension. With another sigh escaping from his lips, he obeyed.

"Well, so I'm going to establish three different speeds, this slow one, a slightly faster one and the standard one." Kakashi declared. "You'll train those three at home with Schubert, ok?" After the affirmative nod from his student, he explained. "This Impromptu is an extremely tricky piece where it's easy to increase the speed in the second page of the score, on the second repetition of the first theme. (1) If you increased the speed on _Bach Prelude…_" He scratched the back of his silver head apprehensively. "I'm afraid of this passage here, so deliberately slowing your usual speed may help on your control."

At listening his mentor's clarification, Naruto visibly relaxed, playing the second theme of the music. "So maybe I should do the same with Chopin's Etüdes?" He asked.

"If it helps." Kakashi agreed with a nod. "Oh, pay attention not to hammer so roughly the melody as well the chords, this Impromptu is made to be vibrant but not violent." He briefly showed to Naruto and the latter followed it. "Yes, try to maintain this kind of idea, but remember to resonate well the chords on the left hand and the main melody on the right hand, while the rest follows it, as if the right hand calls and the left hand answers it. Understood?"

"No prob." Naruto answered.

"So…take those notes on mind, and with Chopin's Etüdes, I want you to carefully play each note, hamme—"

"Hammering each key on the piano to strengthen your fingers." Naruto continued monotonously, as if he was reciting a known speech. "Is this some kind of punishment for my bad performance yesterday?" He sighed, cocking tiredly his head to one side.

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess." He motioned Sasuke to swap places. "Pay attention to those advices whenever you train at home. Now let's hear your Mozart, Sasuke."

"That probably isn't near being a disaster as mine now…" Naruto grumbled under his breath sitting on the side.

"That probably isn't a disaster at all, unlike the dobe that is brooding needlessly there." Sasuke repeated out loud, propping himself on his seat.

Naruto glared. The conceited fucking Bastard!

"But with some decent training you'll catch up soon, so don't worry about it idiot." Sasuke picked up the scores, ignoring the knowing smirk emanating from Kakashi. "It's your first competition, after all."

"Oh…" The other teen rubbed his whiskered cheek in embarrassment, not expecting Sasuke to bluntly soothe him up.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sasu-_chan_ still have longs ways to go to become a decent pianist so you'll eventually catch him up. Is just that your flaws are more visible to notice than Sasuke's." Kakashi spoke instead.

"That's the problem. What if because of this I won't be able to reach on finals…? What if I get too nervous in the end and my performance sucks that day…?" Naruto confessed some of his fears.

"Just calm the fucking down and start getting used to it." Sasuke rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Bastard." Naruto bit out without venom.

"And stop wasting your time on the lower levels. Get stronger already." Sasuke mumbled almost imperceptibly, feeling slightly awkward as he thumbed through pages.

Fortunately, it was enough to lift Naruto's spirit, as he grinned wide in response, giving Sasuke a strange feeling of satisfaction from his malformed cheer. "And you shut up." He grunted while he glared at Kakashi's widening of smirk.

"But I didn't say anything, Sasuke-kyun." Kakashi chirped sardonically.

"Hn." The Uchiha snorted while he played his score.

All in all, aside some corrections here and there, the whole training went smoothly, as both of Kakashi's students took notes about their play and promised to train accordingly at home. Afterwards, much to Naruto's increasing bewilderment, Kakashi nudged Sasuke to go to a secluded place where the older man said something that promptly made the brooding boy look indignant, while the latter flushed as intensely as he glared hard towards Kakashi's gleeful face.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked while he was dragged outside from a fuming Uchiha.

"No." Was the monosyllabic answer, though observing Sasuke's awkward demeanor, something strange was going on.

Naruto thought. _"Oh well. It's not related to me, anyways, right?"_

Ah, if only he'd know.

"Wait a minute. Naruto, could you come here for a second?" Kakashi asked while he received a suspicious onyx glare coupled with confused blue ones.

However, when Naruto approached towards Kakashi, the teacher only ruffed the spiky golden hair.

"What was that for?" The blond asked as this time his eyebrow frowned into a wary glance.

"For you to stop getting concerned whether you'll catch up with the other competitors. Take your time and don't worry about it."

Couple of puzzled blinks coming from Naruto ensued Kakashi to elucidate even further.

"I can see that you're still worried about your first performance in front of jury, and though you still have long ways to evolve, you shouldn't let those thoughts pull you down."

"…ok…" Naruto mumbled, insecure.

"Give some credits to yourself Naruto. Ever since you've stepped inside this house, you've been constantly growing up faster than any ordinary boy. I believe you'll eventually catch up with many teenagers of your age and win the contest."

"…really?" Naruto gave a look that totally translated as 'someday I'll be able to catch up Sasuke then?' that almost made Kakashi unperturbed mask of nonchalance slip out into a knowing grin. His students are always _so _amusing.

"Yes. So keep concentrating in each task and I know eventually you'll be able to overcome any difficulty." Naruto nodded with respect back at him as Kakashi ended the conversation. "See you next week."

"_It's too bad that you can't follow Naruto's growth here, side by side, Minato. I'm sure you're proud of your son." _Kakashi smiled fondly as the teenagers disappeared in the horizon. _"He did turn out to be a peculiar boy, as peculiar as Kushina."_

_

* * *

_

"_Kakashi! I didn't expect that you'd stop by to see me!" Minato grinned wide as he met his colleague. "Didn't you have another contest going on today?"_

_The grey-haired teenager curbed his embarrassment with a silent hum. "Finished early. Went to see how you're doing."_

"_Oh thanks! I appreciate it!" Minato resumed with his easy smile._

_Kakashi roamed around the now silent auditorium and asked. "So? How was the audience today?"_

"_Eh…he he…" This time, the blond hid his awkwardness with a brief chuckle. "Well, I guess the same few numbers as the recital before…"_

_The young man sighed. "You know that you could use Sensei's reputation and—" Minato interrupted with a raise of hand._

"_And you know that I hate using these kinds of strategy, Kakashi. I want to rise in this society with my own strength." He murmured solemnly, picking up his scores._

_Kakashi felt like rolling his brown eyes. Seriously, his sempai was always so stubborn. "Caught anyone's attention?"_

_However, much to the teenager's surprise, his friend returned his question with a sudden blush rushing to his face. Always being someone who could catch subtlety, however, Kakashi looked puzzled at Minato's sudden stuttering._

"_Is there something wrong?" He asked._

"_Ah…you see, no, no one came offering anything interesting, I guess." Minato answered, albeit uneasy._

"_Hm…maybe you'll have better luck next time." Kakashi offered instead._

"_Yeah…" Minato sighed out of the blue and then continued, his tone taking a slightly feathery feeling. "You know, today I finally met someone who liked my recital!"_

"_Really? I'm glad that you found a listener who would appreciate your presentation." Kakashi spoke absentmindedly._

"_You're right…Come to think about it, I found my first admirer huh…" Minato's lips slowly stretched wide, firming into a gigantic beam. "She surely was very enthusiastic in showing that she appreciated my recital, she said that she liked a lot the way I play Chopin…"_

_Minato chuckled happily, and Kakashi gradually realized that time was taking different turns…_

"_Strange…at long last, I've finally heard such sincere compliments from someone who isn't a professional in the classical field and yet, it's the first time that I think…that I wasn't paying attention to those praises anywhere…" His eyes melted into a fonding gaze. "It's really mysterious, isn't it…"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh. You're alive." Sasuke lightly scowled while he placed his backpack on the sofa, as he heard the monotonic statement coming from his friend. He grumbled.

"Thanks for the concern I guess." Neji smirked as his eyes followed his friend's actions, as Sasuke glided towards the living room table and drank some green tea.

"Stayed at your lover's house last night?" Yes, and the Hyuuga had carefully chosen this very moment to spill out his thoughts because, that damn Uchiha deserved to be chocking on hot beverage right now when yesterday he made Neji get worried through the whole night!

Sasuke's murderous glare would automatically make any ordinary person turn into dust, however Neji continued, undeterred. "So, care to explain me why did you suddenly decide to flee from home yesterday then?"

"Had aniki acted disrespectful to you last night?" Sasuke inquired, somewhat guilty about the whole situation.

"Ah, no, don't worry about it." Neji shook his head in dismissal, comforting his friend. "He arrived at our house and asked then, if he could talk with mother."

However, at hearing Neji's apparently nonchalant answer made the guilt gauge rise couple of levels, as Sasuke sighed apologetic. "He did that? I hope he didn't bother Auntie too much."

"No, he didn't. He just asked her if you were here, and mother answered no. Then, she called me so I could personally confirm your absence and that was all. He looked like he was really worried about it Sasuke." At meeting the solemn gaze, Sasuke frowned instinctively, already expecting a light reprimand. "Although I can understand the issues between you brothers, you shouldn't have acted too overboard about it. Couldn't you try talking with him instead of fleeing from home?"

"I did try before, Neji. This whole month. But aniki simply won't hear me, he won't budge. He's sure that college overseas would be my best choice for the future and no matter how much I say that I want to follow my pianist career, he doesn't want to listen to me." Sasuke retorted with an exasperated groan.

"Still, fleeing from home is going too far, in my opinion." Neji frowned in disagreement. "It'd be better if you could return and make amends about it, in my opinion."

Sasuke tsked. "Yes, that's Kakashi-sensei's opinion too. He wanted me to return at once and apologize to aniki."

"And I take that you didn't obey him, from the look in your face." Neji replied observing Sasuke's rebellious scowl. "So I was correct by informing Itachi-san that you stayed overnight at Naruto-san's house, right?"

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows altogether, brooding. Is he someone that obvious?

"Obviously, of all the friends that you know, the only ones that you'd take refuge if something in this magnitude would happen would be Hatake-sensei and me." Neji replied naturally. "Since Itachi-san arrived asking for your presence, it's pretty obvious that he failed to find you on Hatake-sensei's house before."

"Since aniki 'loves' to place Kakashi-sensei as the culprit that 'manipulated' me to go to the 'losers' side." Sasuke completed with a grunt. "So it's obvious that he'd prefer accusing Kakashi-sensei first instead of asking you."

"Exactly. And since you're absent in both Hatake-sensei and mine's house, the next person that you consider close would be Naruto-san." Neji concluded, expertly ignoring the incoming of blush on the Uchiha pale cheeks. "So, what are you going to do next then?"

"I'm going to stay in Naruto's house for the moment, until aniki cools down and starts consider that I also won't back down my own decisions." Sasuke grumbled, placing his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I still can't agree with this fact. You were too hasty on acting like that. Also, did Naruto-san agree about letting you live with him for the mean time?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"He said it was fine, he didn't mind helping me out." Sasuke smirked, feeling victorious. Then, he added an afterthought. "Actually, the Dobe said that in his opinion I wouldn't make rash decisions, and that's how Kakashi-sensei stopped chewing my ear."

The long-haired brunet tilted his head slightly backwards in surprise, before also voicing out his opinion. "Come to think about it, it's true. You wouldn't do it unless it becomes too unbearable for you to swallow." He smiled, suddenly. "I'm glad."

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow.

"That means that Naruto-san understood you better than us, long-term friends. I'm glad that you finally found someone who you can trust." Neji explained.

Sasuke tried to deny as he formed another scowl, even though he couldn't deny his friend's statement. _"Maybe that's why I went straight to his house last night then…" _The brunet contemplated as he brought the cup next to his lips and sipped another gulp of tea.

"Oh well, I guess that the temptation of sleeping in the same bed as Naruto-san was too much for you to bare, right Sasuke." Neji declared as casually as possible, watching in amused detachment as his friend sputtered once again and doubled his reinforces to kill him with the force of his Glare ®.

* * *

"Say Sasuke." Naruto asked while he gave pancakes to his friend. "Aside helping me on the chores of this house, could you…" The blond sighed, while his hand awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I won't mind sharing the bills, Dobe." Fortunately, Sasuke thought ahead and spared the blond to shoot the uncomfortable question. "However, I don't know where exactly a minor can find a job in Tokyo—"

"Ah! About that, don't worry about it! I'm sure Tsunade-baachan knows some people who needs some pianists to play in their restaurants or bars, and with your skills, you'll be able to find a good job in no time!" Naruto grinned satisfied.

Sasuke nodded, idly munching the breakfast. "I prefer doing this way, working inside the classical field instead of finding a completely different job."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in agreement. "Yeah, it'd be a waste of your talent." And Sasuke found himself trying in vain on slowing down his rapid heartbeats as he received another sincere compliment from his friend. Really, what's wrong with him lately on those days?!

Unaware from Sasuke's inner torment, Naruto finished his pancakes cheerfully. "I say that we should try already and pester the old hag today!"

* * *

Tsunade always had thought that this day would arrive. It'd begin as any ordinary day, her alarm would honk on her ear for the fifth time, she would break the tenth alarm of this month after finally waking up in sluggish movements, preparing herself to another exhausting day of work. After the daily chores, she would go downstairs to open her café as each worker would arrive and bid her good morning.

What she _didn't _expect today is that her annoying but dear blond brat would arrive **hol-di-ng han-ds **with an unfortunate (fortunate for Naruto, unfortunate for Tsunade) target that would suffer Tsunade's wrath for the rest of his life. Oh, dear gods, why?! Why so fast?! The brat could have stayed single for as long as he could, dammit! She narrowed her eyes. And why _the Uchiha_, then?! Didn't she give enough warnings to this insufferable man?? But he still _dared _to make a move on Naruto. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as her brain racked over all the possible tortures to be applied upon the brunet. He _will _pay for taking her poor baby's innocence.

Sasuke shivered at the murderous aura aimed at him. Not usually someone who would back down a challenge, however, the Uchiha realized that this time he was probably fighting a losing battle. Did he still have enough time to make a swift escape right now?

"Baachan! Geez! I've been calling you for hours and you're ignoring me! Have you finally gone senile?" Naruto whined as he waved his hand in front of his boss's face.

Tsunade promptly whacked his head in response (hard). "Shut up brat." And she pointed Sasuke with her head. "And explain."

"Well, long short story…Teme here needs a job." Naruto explained as he helped on opening the cafe.

"Ah, I see." Tsunade grumbled with a scowl.

"Yeah, if you know someone who needs a pianist, it'd help him a lot." The blond teen continued, as he organized the tables.

"Ah, I see." Tsunade replied, still glaring at Sasuke. Then, she realized. "Wait, that's it?"

"That's what what?" Naruto questioned, confused.

"You only want me to find a job to the Uchiha brat." Tsunade hitched both of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's it." Naruto answered, though he maintained his bewilderment. "What else it would be?"

"Oh, nothing." And as sudden as it appeared, the black aura permeating around Sasuke and Tsunade disappeared as the older woman motioned affably for the teenagers to sit down. "I'll go look in my agenda, stay there."

Naruto blinked at Tsunade's sudden change of mood. "Are you entering in Menopause phase baachan?" He swiftly ducked a vase directed to his face.

Tsunade growled. "Stay there and behave, brats."

She returned afterwards with a small note on one hand and a cellphone on another. "I'll have to warn you before that there's no guarantee that there's people interested in hiring Uchiha-kun though. The economy is bad lately in Japan."

"Thank you for taking your time and effort in helping me though, Tsunade-san." Sasuke bowed in respect towards Tsunade.

"Yeah, anything will do fine for now! Can't you be faster about it, baachan??" Naruto complained though.

"Geez, why are you so impatient about it, anyways? And why Uchiha-kun would suddenly want to work out of nowhere, considering that he's an Uchiha, anyways?" Tsunade grumbled as she fumbled over some pages of her agenda.

Both young boys exchanged awkward glances until Naruto mumbled carefully. "Well…"

"Well?" She glared back.

"Well…" Naruto cleared his throat.

"Spit out already!" Tsunade emphasized with a bang on the table.

"Gah! You're such an impatient old crone!"

"Why you goddamn brat…" Hands were already motioning to wring the tanned throat as Sasuke felt it was his time to intervene.

"I had a small argument with my brother and that is why I'm temporarily living outside for now."

Both blonds went stock still.

"What? So you've fled from home?" The adult replied with a disapproving tone.

"But Kakashi-sensei agreed!" The teenagers chorused together.

"That other brat always had some screws loose, it'd be natural that he'd agree with this lunacy." Tsunade placed her gadget on the table, much to Naruto and Sasuke's desperation.

"But it's only temporary baachan! For his brother to cool down!" The blond explained.

"I assure you that I'm not escaping from anything right now, I'm just reciting my point. We had disagreements in viewpoints, that is why I'm trying to be independent instead of obeying out of my will." Sasuke elucidated further.

"Still, it's risky that a minor like you would face your life so early instead of waiting the proper time." Tsunade stared at Naruto's incredulous eyes and groaned. "Okay, but I'll give you a chance. But anyways, where are you staying now that you've fled from home?" She asked slightly curiously.

"At your house, baachan!" Was Naruto's readily answer.

"Huh? My house? But how does Uchiha-kun sleeps in the apartment? There isn't any suitable bed besides yours and the couch is too small. It's only possible if you guys are sleeping together." Tsunade frowned one of her fine eyebrows.

"Yeah! How did ya guess that baachan?" Naruto beamed innocently back.

Sasuke immediately ran a hand on his face.

The murderous aura returned inside the café.

"Oh. Interesting." She mustered to keep her voice steady. Tsunade motioned Sasuke to go to a room. "Hey, Uchiha brat…come here for a second so we can discuss about few _details _of your job _inside _my office…"

"_I am __**so **__dead."_ Escaping while briefly forgetting his pride and image suddenly looked extremely inviting for Sasuke. But maybe his Uchiha genes refused to take this turn or he feared he was going to face this problem sooner or later, the brunet obediently followed her with sluggish steps.

At the very second he closed the door, his air got suddenly constricted from his lungs as his feet lost his ground and his back was pressed to the wall.

"Now, listen here, you devilish imp, I _warned _you that you're not allowed to make any move towards _my _Naruto, didn't I?"

If Sasuke could reply between breathless gasps, he would assure for the love of Christ, Krishna and Buddha that her assumptions are completely wrong.

"And now you're trying to live together with him huh? Think I didn't see through your strategy, _brat_?" Tsunade growled as she applied more strength beneath her fingers.

Sasuke attempted once again in vain to rebut her. However, it appeared that his oxygen was getting further constricted between each following breath, as his vision was blackening altogether.

Fortunately, Tsunade abruptly released him before Sasuke could promptly pass out and she declared smugly. "Tomorrow then, nine o'clock, I won't tolerate any lateness from my workers, brat."

The Uchiha glanced confused between gasps. "…what?"

"What?" She glared back. "You're working here from now on. I'd rather keep an eye on you instead of letting you do as you please. This way I'll be _sure _you won't try anything funny towards Naruto."

Sasuke felt a migraine coming on. Great, just great.

Hell has arrived right now.

* * *

Explanations:

(1) Schubert Impromptu: (the appointed place) http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=-3WWZQyPs30

It's at the 1:05 min. Notice that the scales only goes up, so it's easy to increase the speed there. Actually, everyone increases the speed there, the good question would be the amount of it. XD

* * *

AN: Oh boy…I'm kinda feeling sorry for Sasuke. XD No wait, he deserves that for making Naruto suffer in the Naruto manga. :P


	43. Indolent Reservations

_Lesson 43 – Indolent Reservations_

Warmth. Comfort. Softness. Familiarity. A strange feeling of closeness though he couldn't decipher the origin of it, but he was sure he didn't want to move away from such pleasant feeling away from his system.

Slowly, but surely, residues of drowsiness were leaving from Sasuke's sleepy state, as he was opening inch per inch his eyelids. The sunlight illuminating through the window heated his body in a different way, he logically understood that he wasn't on his usual bed, inside his usual bedroom. Couple of more synapses working in his brain, Sasuke remembered that he was now living with his friend Naruto, currently away from his house since he had a fight with his bigger brother.

Still, the morning rays and the comfort presented to him were so tempting to make him slack for some extra minutes that he surrendered to it, closing his eyes once again and shifting closer to the source of warmth. A gust of wind blew towards his face, he assumed, someone breathing, though Sasuke didn't know why he scooted even closer to this person that was breathing next to him.

Sasuke grunted, feeling the human heat emanating on his skin, beneath the thick bed covers. The person next to him must be Naruto…since they were sharing the bed. God, so good…he could stay like this forever…

Wait. Naruto? Onyx eyes popped wide open.

"Oh, you're awake. 'morning." Blue eyes blinked, a lazy response drew from his blond friend, but Sasuke's mind was too chaotic to give a proper response.

What the hell were those kind of thoughts that suddenly sprouted in his head? And why with the usuratonkachi, of all people? And why did it has to be so comfortable? What the hell was that? And why did he still had the urge to snuggle closer to this warmth, and when did it started all those kinds of weird things—

Naruto was calmly brushing his teeth as he saw Sasuke, legs crossed with eyes staring at the ground. Almost looked he was meditating. The blond shrugged, it was probably one of the teme's unique ways of brooding, Better leave it alone and don't put his finger on it.

Before he knew it, Naruto already disappeared from his sight and Sasuke was hearing recognizable noises of drawers shuffling and plates being moved. The brunet quickly dressed up to see a raised eyebrow from his friend, while putting two glasses on the table.

"Wait, you've been making breakfast all those days, let me help out on something." Sasuke offered, in which Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I already finished, so don't worry about it."

The young teenager picked up the chair next to the kitchen table and sat on it. His onyx eyes glanced over the bread placed on the white plates, jam and margarine, orange juice and everything placed in order and sighed, feeling slightly guilty. "Let me clean the table and wash it when we're done then."

Sasuke saw at the corner of his vision tanned shoulders visibly stiffening at the admission before forcing it to relax. "Ok…" Naruto was slowly spelling word per word, as if he was attempting to be as diplomatic as possible over the most difficult problem faced. "Just so you know, you still owe me from the broken plate and broken glass yesterday."

His dark-haired friend sniffed imperiously. "I can pay later once I earn my salary, and it's not like I spend my money vicariously. There won't be any problem, will there?"

That's—not exactly the point, was what Naruto's mind was screaming inside, but the blond only answered by shifting his eyes to the left, subtly rolling his eyes in exasperation. Unfortunately, this action was caught by Sasuke as the latter narrowed his eyes, Naruto felt it was his cue to miraculously end his breakfast, munching his bread in deft speed. He gurgled down his orange juice in terms of seconds, giving the empty glass to Sasuke as the brunet also finished on his side, though with a unfortunate slip, the glass escaped beneath the pale fingers and crashed to the ground.

"Uh oh." The blond muttered seeing the broken shards scattered around.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it." Sasuke answered, picking up the broomstick. Cerulean eyes stared as the brunet was clumsily trying to gather all pieces in one spot, waving the broomstick with only one hand as smaller shards still remained untouched. Naruto languidly rubbed the junctions of his golden eyebrows.

"Ok, well, lemme do it." He declared and a glare directed to him showed clearly that this idea was _much _not appreciated it. Naruto quickly came up with another strategy to pacify the ruffled feathers. "You go clean the table and wash the dishes in meantime. This way we'll save time right?"

Not convinced but acquiesced enough to let some concession, Sasuke frowned as he gave the broomstick to his friend, in which the other one received with thinly veiled relief. He walked towards the table to pick up the rest of dirty dishes, moving and placing in the sinker without any incidents.

Later, Sasuke started to wash the dishes, where at this point Naruto already cleaned up the broken shards and was already throwing to the trash. Nothing tragic was happening, thankfully, albeit the brunet was soaping more than necessary and taking centuries to take out the said soap. Couple of minutes later, he grabbed the plate and placed in the sinker, however the he couldn't measure correctly his strength as the plate broke from it.

"Ah—" The blonde exclaimed open-slacked.

"Ah…" Sasuke looked at the plate now divided in two, before coughing awkwardly, putting the broken dish in the trash. "I'll pay for it—"

"Yeah…well, the broken dishes cost 2000 yen. And summing up with the last broken things you'd done, the totality would be already 3600 yen." This time, cerulean eyes didn't inhibit the exasperation as it raised upwards. "Ya know, if you continue like this, I'm sure that not only you'll be owing me your whole salary from this month, but maybe you'll keep this debt until the rest of your broody life." Naruto spoke while he curled an impish grin.

Sasuke glared.

"Don't worry about it, accidents happens." Naruto continued with a careless shrug with his shoulder. He didn't want to add that usually such accidents wouldn't occur in such short periods of time so frequently. "You'll succeed someday, I'm sure." The tone was _clearly _sarcastic, though Sasuke couldn't return with the same bite. He opted to grumpily continue to wash the dishes when his hand made the tip of the glass bump with the sink, the tip of it falling in result.

"…" A comical silence permeated in the room as Sasuke sighed loudly, saying. "I'll pay for—"

"It. Yeah. I know." Naruto scratched his head. "Well, 4000 yen now. Keep up the good work, Sasu-chan." He conveniently escaped to the living room while the glare darkened, thus preventing to make the whole situation worse.

* * *

At Tsunade's cafe, however, things weren't faring any better either. Sasuke suspected that she probably had some kind of personal grudge against him or anything like that. Although he was employed to perform playing piano to the clients, it appeared that his time was more filled with other chores instead of the handled task. He was constantly ordered to pick up move chairs and tables, or carry heavy boxes to the kitchen, as Tsunade wore a smirk when he grunted caused by the physical exertion. The sole moment he dared to question about this, she simply shrugged nonchalantly and answered:

"Everyone else is busy running the café while you only have to play piano when this place is crowded. I figured that you could put your idle time to good use by helping us out." She then, added with a glower. "You see any problem about this?"

Of course, Sasuke didn't mind a lot helping out if he saw himself sitting doing nothing while all the cookers and waiters were moving around incessantly, not having enough time to pick up the groceries that a truck would deliver daily. However, he was apprehensive for the fact that he may accidentally injure his fingers while he carried the boxes around, sprain his wrist or any kind of disaster that he couldn't let it happen, not now, when he had such important competition in this period.

Much to his surprise, when Sasuke talked about it to Naruto, the latter simply shrugged in the same fashion as Tsunade's and answered that he also did those chores. As he absorbed this admission, it almost sounded like Sasuke was the one that complained excessively under something that was a standard to anyone. After this, he continued to do his chores without much fuss, not wanting to damage his pride.

He started to exhaust his energies and sleep less than the normal, feeling his limbs ache and yawning more frequently than before. Obviously, such behavior picked up Kakashi's attention, observing the tired expression of his student while he sat on the piano's chair.

"Had a rough day, I see." The older man received a weak glare, weakened by depleted energy to hold any kind of strength. Kakashi grabbed a chair to sit next to his student, saying. "How are you managing yourself lately by your own huh?"

Another wordless grunt that could be translated as "None of your business" escaped from Sasuke as he thumbed over the pages, ignoring his teacher.

"I've heard from Tsunade-san that you're working there. So…getting used to this new style of life?" Kakashi muttered as he opened his orange book.

This time Sasuke sighed, albeit subtly not wanting to bluntly show his fatigue. "I know that sooner or later I'll have to earn my money to sustain myself but I'd never have thought that it'd be this tiring." The brunet confessed.

"Oh? But I thought that you only played piano there." A raised eyebrow showed beneath the neon colored cover.

"No. Whenever I'm free I also have to move the groceries and do other menial chores, and seriously." Sasuke's expression darkened. "I wasn't employed for this."

"It's the way of life. If you want to stay in one place, you have to show that their money spent on you was worthwhile. Also, you have to obey your boss, since she's the one paying the bill." Kakashi answered instead.

"But there's always the possibility that I'd injure my hand!" Sasuke protested. "What if by accident I'd—"

"Whatever happens happens Sasuke, you should feel lucky that someone was willing to employ a minor like you and someone would house you when you ran away from your house." Kakashi interrupted in mid-sentence, his voice no longer hanging a casual tone. "Well, at least you're helping out Naruto to do the house chores right?"

An uncomfortable pause met his question and Kakashi perused further. "As long as you didn't break too many dishes or made any disaster, you wouldn't burden Naruto right."

"…" Sasuke simply resuming thumbing the pages until he found the appointed music.

"Ok. Sasuke." Kakashi sighed as he placed the book aside. "How many things you had broken in Naruto's house."

"Two glasses…One vase. Four plates. Not much." The young brunet muttered, purposely avoiding the chastising gaze.

"That's a lot Sasuke. And you've been there for only one week. What did you do to break that many?"

"I clean the table and wash the dishes."

"…That's all? Who sweeps and scrubs around the house?"

"Naruto, since I'm still not used doing these." Sasuke replied, remembering the first incident when he was forced to use that dirty rug.

"Who washes the clothes? You'd, at least, right?" Kakashi raised both of his eyebrows.

Sasuke shrugged with his shoulder, trying to be as nonchalant as possible though he failed as the movement was too stiff. Actually, there was a time when he tried to wash the clothes, reading the washing machine's manual with strenuous determination. After he had finally understood the right amount of soap and in which compartment he should put, he threw all the clothes; his and Naruto's and pushed the button on. However, he wasn't aware of the small detail that his dark clothes could drain away color and tainted Naruto's light colored clothes. The blond almost bawled for the fact that his favorite t-shirt no longer was _orange, _it was now something resembling dog poo with baby vomit (his exact words). Naruto prohibited Sasuke to approach the washing machine below ten foot of distance.

"And considering I know that you never touched a stove before, you probably don't cook too." Kakashi added with an exasperated sigh that resembled pretty much with Naruto's too. "I can't believe this. I thought that you'd at least help Naruto out, but instead, you're giving one more load on his shoulder."

"I try to—"

"But considering the amount of broken dishes just in the first week, you're not exactly been able to soothe this cause."

"I am going to pay for it when I finally have my salary." The teen grumbled.

"In which you already need at least half of it to pay the bills, the groceries, other extras. Let's hope that you'll be more careful next time and stop breaking anything whenever you do any chore."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but quickly slid shut when his mentor was relentless.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I know that you're not used to this kind of lifestyle, but you could at least try hard not to increase the burden that Naruto already had before. If you hadn't notice, you're being completely **useless**." Sasuke glared but Kakashi ignored as he continued his sermon. "Not only Naruto is still doing most of chores when you both were supposed to share the tasks, but you're freeloading his place."

"I won't when I finally receive the salary from this month." Sasuke rebuked stubbornly.

"Though this appointed day still has a long way to arrive, and till there you'll still break some more plates or vases or whatsoever. Well." Kakashi returned to his laidback stance and grabbed back his book. "I told that it'd be a good way to toughen you up. Keep in mind that you'll do all these; from working, study, training piano and others when you grow up and try to sustain yourself. You're lucky to have Naruto to back you up now."

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged with a grunt. "…I can't believe that the dobe managed all by himself." The young man confessed.

"Well, he didn't exactly managed everything smoothly, he always got tired by the end of the week and coupled with the fact that we have piano lessons every Saturdays, he ended up snoozing before the beginning of the class, if you hadn't remembered about that." Kakashi pointed out. "But still. It's another example that the person is more than the met appearances. Start from the second theme Sasuke." The teacher signalized the beginning of the class.

Ivory hands were positioned above the keys, graphite eyes narrowed in concentration as Sasuke began playing Mendelssohn.

"Do try helping him out how ever you can, ok?" At the corner of his right eye, he saw an indolent smile from his mentor and mentally rolled his eyes.

But this fact goes without saying, seriously…

* * *

Naruto stretched wide his arms, yawning as he fished his keys in his pocket. He just finished his day—went to school, worked at Tsunade's, which oddly enough there weren't a lot of boxes to move around…finally had some free time to rest a little and now he's ready to train piano…

However, at the moment he stepped inside his house, he heard Mozart's Rondo, which was definitely Sasuke training his part. Naruto shrugged, he could wait until it was his time to play. Maybe do something else while he waited, Naruto drummed his fingers on the table while he mused what he should do today. The furniture was still in decent condition, not a thick layer of dust was accumulating on the surface, dinner…he'd probably call for pizza delivery, since he was exhausted, the floor was clean enough, if he ignored some ramen cups lied around…

Naruto turned his face to the left to see the familiar table that contained a lot of crumbled papers thrown haphazardly around the area. He couldn't…he's busy. Right.

Naruto tried to tune out the lingering problems in his mind and concentrated in hearing the Rondo, Sasuke playing it always manage to soothe him somehow. However…the blonde cocked his head to one side as he frowned slightly, this time Sasuke wasn't playing enthusiastically as it should. He heard the music being suddenly interrupted followed with a curse from his friend and quickly strode to the study room.

"What happened?" Too engrossed grumbling under his breath, the brunet tilted slightly his head in acknowledgement towards his friend, grabbing the score and turning back the pages to the first one.

"I can't interpret this Rondo correctly." Sasuke placed his hands in each side of his body and muttered. "I mean, not in the way I wanted."

"Hm…and what did Kakashi-sensei said about this?" Pushing aside some scores to leave a space for him to sit next to his friend, Naruto inquired further. "Tomorrow is going to be the semi-finals, you know."

Kakashi's opinion was comforting…somewhat. After many years under his tutelage, Sasuke could identify different expressions displayed on his mentor's face. They took a while to correct all Mendelssohn's mistakes, until it could be concluded with a satisfied nod from Kakashi. However, not the same could be said from Mozart's, as no matter how Sasuke tried to interpret differently, somehow he didn't succeed to erase the disappointed look from the older man.

By the end of that day, Kakashi delivered his wishes of good luck though added one more sentence that threw Sasuke off. He guaranteed that with the current level Sasuke displayed, it'd be…enough to reach the finals. And even though this opinion had a positive ring, Sasuke knew, as he saw the disapproving glint on the mismatched eyes, that he still had long ways to improve. He was stuck already in a certain level and couldn't find a way to breach his limit.

"Kakashi-sensei said…that at this point, he couldn't give any kind of suggestion and that was all." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto hummed in sympathy and attempted to help his friend. "So what kind of Mozart you're trying to play?"

Everything that was opposite of his personality, was what Sasuke wanted to scream but outwardly, he only shrugged with one shoulder.

"You know, whenever I play this score, at least the main theme and the first part, I imagine a generally cheerful atmosphere. The first part is playful, you could try out playing in that way." Naruto supplied.

Sasuke made another non-committal noise, bearing holes at the appointed score.

"Or you can imagine something that can make you have your playful side, no wait." Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes, finally catching the problem at hand. "There's no way a frigid ass like you would have a playful side right."

"Shove it dobe." Sasuke grunted, restarting to play the Mozart, Naruto being quiet for a moment in appraisal.

"That's the problem Sasuke." Naruto muttered when he ended the whole score. "You do know every dynamic, note and everything, you're just obeying too mechanically, since you can't pour your feelings the way you want."

Sasuke finally sighed, he had always recognized this flaw in a distant part of his head, but due to the fact that he couldn't find a way to solve it, he ignored this fact.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Sasuke threw a glare towards his friend, as if he dared Naruto not to come up with crazy ideas such as making pranks on teachers to harness his inner playful side he hadn't know or inhale some laughing gas to humiliate him any further.

"What? You play with your style."

"How so? You saw how I played, you didn't like it." Sasuke rebutted.

"That's because you're trying to interpret something that is not your nature." Both boys glanced at the score, Naruto raised himself to look at the several musical notation and muttered in contemplation. "You know…this music doesn't have to be playful."

Two jet black eyebrows shot to Sasuke's hairline as if questioning "If it's not playful, what else it's supposed to be?" Naruto continued, undeterred.

"Kakashi-sensei said himself that every score will have different meanings, with the way a pianist would interpret it. That's why that, even if Classical music is over hundred years old, there are still different people playing it and interpret it, pouring their personal view about it. That also mean that there are scores that fit our style better and others don't, but in this case." Naruto paused to look at the appointed score. "I think that this score leaves a good margin for you to interpret the way you want. The melody is not overly complicated, he only leaves the dynamics in essential parts, the rest is up to you to do whatever you want."

In other words, it was up to Sasuke to find his own type of view over the Rondo. He shifted, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with this piece of news but acquiesced that he knew at least the way to surpass himself.

Though the Uchiha would never admit out loud under torture or threat of death that the dead-last was the one who showed this path. He turned around to see Naruto staring back a little bit puzzled, pale fingers reaching to tanned ones, feeling the warmth coursing to his veins and desiring such heat tingling his skin. Unbeknownst to himself, Sasuke kept sliding his hands till he reached the upper arms, his body moved on his own as he was gazing directly towards those warm blue eyes.

The soft, smooth texture of the tanned skin was so pleasant, his hands squeezed slightly, as if he wanted to scoop more of this warmth. Sasuke gradually felt his head warning the close proximity, his heart throbbing so strongly that he could feel it, expanding till the tips of his hair. He was almost tempted to slid his hand further up and wrap it around the whiskered cheek, until, startled, Sasuke came to his senses and lowered both arms to each side.

"Ah—" The brunet opened and closed his mouth, in slow motion. "Well, I'm done. You can train if you want, dobe."

Naruto blinked confused at the blunt change of subject. "Yeah, I'd want to if you don't mind." He shouted, breaking the tenseness of the room. "Ah! I think we could have pizza for dinner. Can you call for pizza delivery while I'm training?"

"Yes…I wouldn't mind." Sasuke took some broad steps away from his friend and exited the room, closing with a soft click.

* * *

"And…I want to revise all the important points before you both enter inside." Kakashi gave the scores to each student and glanced first at Naruto. "Naruto, in Schubert's, remember not to speed up unnecessarily, keep in control the first theme. The second theme, be careful and don't use too much pedal, don't hammer the notes. Chopin's Etüdes, be careful not to stumble since most of them are black keys. Keep playful but in control. Well your Gershwin…" He smiled fondly and he messed the golden locks with his hands. "Not a lot to complain, just don't be too inventive ok? The judges don't like when pianists change too much the main structure of the score."

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nodded back.

"Sasuke, I have nothing to say about your Mozart Rondo's." The solemn gaze returned upon his graphite eyes and Sasuke gulped. "But." Kakashi still tilted a comforting smile. "I'm sure you'll be able to find the answer yourself. So, Mendelssohn's variations, take care about the chords, don't use excessively pedal. Remember to resonate well the main melody. Well. Good luck for both of you. Success or defeat really doesn't matter for me or you, as your teacher I'm content enough if you both did your best ok?"

Both students nodded to Kakashi, bowing respectfully afterwards, entering as Kakashi waved a goodbye and went to his seat.

Since it was already semi-final, the ambiance between each competitor lingered a edgy apprehension that heated the albeit cold room. Even Sasuke and Naruto sat quietly in their seats, revising the scores as they waited their turn.

One of the organizers called the pianists with the username starting with "U", and with an audible gulp, both teenagers followed her. Sasuke's nerves were running in a haywire, but even if those senses were tampered by nervousness, suddenly, a shiver ran through his spine that he identified immediately the name of this uncomfortable sensation.

Fuck. Fangirls.

Graphite eyes frantically searched for any kind of decent place to hide, and as he saw the black curtains of the stage, he covered himself from it, ignoring the startled shout from the dobe.

"What the hell Sasuke? They are almost going to call us and what are you doing moving away from the entr—"

"Shh!" Sasuke shushed and waved his hands in dismissal. "She's coming, cover me!"

Blue eyes turned around to see any suspicious person, a thief, murderer, serial killer perhaps? However, what he saw, was a young woman around their age, red haired wearing thick rimmed glasses that was also madly looking for someone around.

The girl spotted Naruto and approached him, asking. "Hey, have you seen Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto blinked twice, feeling urgent jabs on his back. "Who?" He answered as reflex.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke is a boy, sort of have your height." Then, Karin turned around with her fingers crossed in a pray and crimson eyes glittering in admiration. "He got the most amazing silky black hair, darker than the midnight sky. His skin is as pale and exquisite as the moonlight, glowing in the midst of starless night. His eyes are like precious onyx stones, so enticing and yet mysterious that draw you like a vortex. You can't miss him." She added with a sigh.

Who? Naruto almost couldn't suppress a snort as he recalled his friend's appearance. His hair resembled like the end of a chicken butt, looking like he has a permanent morning hair. His skin always made Naruto wonder if he's anemic or needed some healthy tan because that complex simply _can't _be healthy. And his eyes are a normal color of graphite…arrogant and bastard-ish. Yep. Definitely not the Uchiha Sasuke she was describing to him, Naruto smirked.

"No, I didn't see him. Oh well, I think I saw something similar…" His finger wandered everywhere when he felt a strong pinch on his arm. "There." Naruto pointed at his left.

Karin nodded slowly, but much to Naruto's surprise and Sasuke's aggravation, a slow smirk was drawing to her lips and she spoke sultrily. "And you? Aren't you going to tell your name so I can get you know better?"

Naruto tilted one head to the side in honest confusion, replying. "Uzumaki Naruto. And yours?"

"Karin. Just Karin, to my intimate friends." She laced her arms around the tanned one, earning a low growl from Sasuke.

"Uh…ok?" The blond teen instinctively took a few steps behind, cowering from her touch.

"So…I do remember about you before, when we were subscribing for this competition. I'd never imagine that you'd be a pianist, that's so exciting!"

Naruto shook his head, muttering. "Sorry…I don't think I really remember you from anywhere."

"Oh it's okay." Karin waved her hand flippantly before latching even closer to the blonde. "Now we'll be able to know each other pretty well, isn't this, such a wondrous opportunity?"

"Um…I guess." At hearing the questioning tone of his dumb dobe, Sasuke felt his hands clench into a tight fist, inching to pry away the leech clinging on Naruto.

Sadly though, it appeared that Karin didn't receive the murderous intentions telegraphing for her to _get the fuck out, _as she placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. "So, do you prefer seeing a movie or eating dinner?"

"Wha?" The blond blinked once.

"The choices for our first date you silly!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked twice, in whilst Sasuke was trying to conjure an atomic bomb with his glare.

With a girlish squeal, Karin latched her arms around the neck and squeezed him tightly into a hug. "Awwww…I love the oblivious type! So cute!"

HEY! Hands off hands off hands off hands off hands off hands off hands—

However, startling both Karin and Sasuke, Naruto quickly detached himself from the hug and pulled her away from him. "Ah. Sorry, I'm not used with someone hugging me that way." He spoke while he scratched his whiskered cheek.

Karin pouted, not content being rejected so abruptly by a handsome boy and approached once again, wearing a flirty smile. "Don't worry about it, I'll help out abou—"

"You again Karin?" Another boy appeared from behind, looking definitely unpleased by the conversation happening between them.

"What Suigetsu? I don't want to talk with you, get lost." Every previous sweet appearance drained away from Karin's face, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance.

"And you should also get the clue that the boy doesn't want you around. Your flirting around is simply annoying." Suigetsu sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not annoying!" Karin stomped one of his foot with her high heel and Suigetsu howled cupping the injured limb. "Naruto-kun is not complaining, is he?"

"Um…" Naruto replied, but before he could form any word, Suigetsu sneered.

"Of course he wouldn't say anything. Who'd have any courage to contradict with a banshee like you?"

Karin snarled and moved rapidly her hand to give him a powerful slap, though Suigetsu caught it on time. Using this momentum, she dragged him away complaining. "God, you're so annoying! Why do I always have to see your ugly face when I'm looking for Sasuke-kun?"

Suigetsu removed his hand when she tried to kick his gut as he complained back. "It's not I wanted to! I'm the one who's always unfortunate to see your ugly face, hag!"

They continued to rattle and fight whatever they were doing, but the distance was increasing in each step from Naruto as the latter only observed their interactions with a gaped mouth.

"Well, that was weird." He commented.

"Hn." Sasuke finally appeared from behind, watching in apathy, already used with their antics since his first piano competition.

One organizer patted their shoulders, signalizing it was almost time to go.

"That was a weird girl, thank god she didn't hug me for too long. I'm kinda uncomfortable with any type of close contact." The blond scratched his hair, laughing slightly awkwardly.

Sasuke stared his friend for a long period of time, his mind ringing a question he wanted badly to voice out. _"If you don't like close human contact, then why did you hug me so tightly without any sign of discomfort?" _

"What?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow, feeling Sasuke's steady gaze resting in his face.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his attention to the stage, as people were clapping by the previous competitor's performance.

He didn't know why or when, but somehow, his fingers locked around Naruto's as he waited for some kind of response with a bated breath.

And Sasuke wasn't disappointed at the reaction presented to him. Naruto squeezed hard their hands dampened by cold sweat, a brilliant grin expelling most of his haunting fears away from his heart. "Good luck Sasuke!"

A smile slowly attached to his lips before he knew it, and Sasuke replied, squeezing the hand back. "Thanks."

He turned around, feeling his turbulent emotions dimming to a tolerable level. Meeting the familiar sensation whenever he entered on stage, Sasuke walked calmly as many unnamed faces fixed their eyes upon him. The piano lied in the middle, awaiting to be awakened. He picked up his handkerchief to wipe off any lingering sweat on the keys, and also used it to dry his own hands before placing on the corner of the piano.

A long inhale precipitated the beginning of his evaluation, Sasuke revising inside his mind the whole music.

The first measures, as expected, were mezzo forte, not intending to start brusquely as the repetition followed after could brilliant show the melody appropriately that time. If taken only the first moment, he felt that it was quiet and reserved—wait. Quiet and reser…?

"_You know…this music doesn't have to be playful." _Sasuke stared the piano keys with intensity, almost like a fog had finally cleared up. With a satisfied smirk, he placed his hands and began.

Surprising even himself, the start was played softly, in controlled measures. The Rondo reflected with precision, a calm energy touched each note thoughtfully. The second theme, was the moment he could pour his emotions. A deliberate strength to exhibit the grave chords, until he continued afterwards with a whisper, somewhat mysterious and reticent. He continued until it reached once again to the main feeling, tranquil, cool, like a refreshing river running quietly in midst of thick forest. He could feel the end nearing, not because he knew in his mind, but the music was asking to finish it. Softly, decreasing its speed as the defined forms blurred out. So this was his answer…

He really had to thank the dobe for it.

With such successful interpretation, Sasuke was confident enough to continue with his Mendelssohn. The good part is that the first variation was also played in pianissimo, blending somehow with the end of Rondo's. Some chords he played incorrectly, and there were some parts he rushed more than necessary, but even so, he ended his piece with the satisfaction welling his heart.

The clapping was as enthusiastic as always, but somehow Sasuke welcomed it better than before. As he exited the stage, walking towards Kakashi's seat, he saw the usual laidback smile, but the previous disappointment veiled his eyes was lifted off. "So you finally found it."

Sasuke sat coolly next to his mentor, determined to hear Naruto's performance albeit his smirk still escaped from its confine. "Hn."

"Keep up the good work." Both snapped to attention as they saw Naruto bowing before sitting on the piano chair.

And fortunately, unlike the first time, the blond took his time to collect himself and started playing in the normal speed Schubert, alarming them to a certain degree, since they feared he would increase the speed till was out of his control. As chromatic scales moved up and down, the velocity would inevitably increase, though Naruto succeeded to keep a regular change, only stumbling at the transition between two themes. Sasuke saw blue eyes darkening in frustration and muttered almost inaudibly.

"C'mon usuratonkachi…this is nothing, don't fret over something like this. Don't worry about it."

He sighed relieved inwardly when the stormy gaze cleared up when Naruto began the other theme, which asked a strong display of emotions, that the blond pianist delivered gladly. At that point Sasuke could see that Naruto could hold down his nervousness, ending the Impromptu and later Chopin Etüdes without any difficulty.

The last score, Gershwin's, Naruto once again took another time to compose himself, looking intently the piano keys. With a fleeting grin, he began, all the wilderness was controlled enough to show Naruto's style though didn't distort too much the original piece. Since it was a jazz, Naruto could interpret the uneven rhythm, pouring with the right amount his emotions and ending without any ridge.

The auditorium was quickly filled with more claps, echoing to each side of that place, as the spiky golden hair bowed in gratitude and descended to meet his friends.

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and they understood the experience they just ran through. Knowing or not the result, they were satisfied enough feeling that they had successfully surpassed themselves.

The list with the names classified to the finals took longer to show up, much to Naruto's aggravation, since the blond still nagged impatiently about old judges and their slow appraisal.

However, instead of placing the list on the wall, one of the organizers arrived at the room and slowly read out loud the classified competitors. Both teenagers wondered if that was a way to increase the excruciating pain, the sadists.

Many teenagers around them either whooped in joy or sighed in defeat, some were even crying, not helping at all the apprehensive atmosphere. When the surnames reached to the vowel "U", Sasuke could swear that his heart stopped beating.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Only to restart it with doubled speed. He slumped in his seat, his limbs suddenly heavy. He had reached to finals. It's still not over.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He gazed upon his classmate as Naruto widened his eyes and sighed audibly in relief, slumping in his seat in the same way he did now.

"What. Depleted your energy already dobe?" Sasuke taunted with the same usual bite.

Naruto harrumphed in mild indignation before beaming. "'course not. Told you I'll win this competition and I'll be merciful to let you have the second place."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "We'll see dobe, we'll see."

* * *

AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Kind of. The words were practically squeezed out, it's been soooooooo long that I'd written something.

Don't worry about it, if I said that I'll finish this fic, I'll finish it. Even if I have to write with my blood, skewer one of my limbs and finish the fic half dead in the end. :P


	44. Freedom

_Lesson 44 – Freedom_

Dimly lit lights framed motioning bodies that danced frantically to find a form of entertainment after a long day of work. They located in the middle of the bar, waiting the moment the show would start. Behind the stage, Temari's band was preparing themselves with the weekly ritual of performing in Jiraiya's bar. Everyone was getting their costumes ready as Temari barked orders everywhere, picking up the instruments and tuning them.

"Sakura-chan." Startled by the sudden call from a familiar voice, the pink-haired turned around to see Naruto. She answered in a bewildered tone.

"Hi Naruto. It's unusual seeing you here."

The blonde looked around until he sat in a nearby chair. "Yeah, I was helping out carrying the guitars. I'll be on the counter later helping jii-chan."

"I see. Thanks." Glancing suspiciously, Sakura grabbed the amplifier with ease, as the rest of the members were also outside of the room. She walked in slow motion, not due to the heavy weight of the amplifier but she's sure Naruto wanted to ask something and somehow wanted some privacy with her. She turned around with a pleasant smile. "Well, here I go." She barely stepped one foot outside when a hurried voice interrupted:

"Wait!" Naruto saw as his pink-haired friend turned her head around and quirked an eyebrow. "Actually…can I talk you for a minute?"

Sure! Gossip, yum. "No problem!" Sakura answered, grabbing the nearest chair and sitting next to him. Naruto didn't understand why, but he couldn't contain his shiver running through his spine from the eerily cheerful beam Sakura was presenting to him.

He momentarily paused, looking very intently to his hands resting on his lap. Suddenly, a shout:

"HEY!" Temari's voice thundered inside. "Get ready on the stage!"

"In a minute!" Sakura answered. She made a move to stand up from her chair, speaking. "Naruto, if it's too troublesome, we can talk lat—"

"It's about Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out.

"_Well, finally!" _She sat again on the same chair, trying to keep a straight face when in truth, she could barely contain the giddiness to herself. "What about him?" She asked, in attempt to be as bewildered as possible.

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head, nervous, staring to the ground once again. "You know, I heard from Ino that you all used to study in the same school with Sasuke till high school right?"

"Right." Sakura answered.

"So…" Naruto inhaled a huge portion of air before expelling briefly. "You probably know a little bit about his habits, personality, right?"

A little bit _too_ much, was what Sakura wanted to answer but she let her shameful past aside unmentioned. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, um." Naruto moved his hand from rubbing the back of his neck to scratch lightly his cheek. "Does he…have a habit to be touchy feely?"

A light blush was adorning his cheeks so the blond bit his inner cheek, in attempt to quell the heat lodging in his face. He gradually was feeling the temperature in the room increase as he fell under Sakura's scrutinizing eye. "What?" Naruto asked slight annoyed.

Inner-Sakura, that suddenly made an outstanding reappearance after many years of reclusion, was giggling and laughing like a mad hyena. Icy prince(ss) Sasuke had finally melted his heart, awwwwww…she wondered which parts exactly Sasuke has been touching Naruto (insert leer here) when his entire life consisted avoiding any kind of contact as if human skin carried germs and plaguing diseases.

Sakura schooled her features and smoothed into another pleasant smile. "Ah, no. Sasuke-kun is not someone…" She paused deliberately to find the correct words and grinned once again. "Who is comfortable with furtive contact of skin to skin. Actually, I thought that you'd know him better than me."

"Yeah, Sasuke does seem to be the person who prefers to distant himself as physically and psychologically as possible. But I thought that maybe he's different to closer people, so that's why I asked." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you shouldn't think that way, I mean, anyone is bound to feel more comfortable with someone else than others in comparison and Sasuke-kun is no exception." He's bound to feel more comfortable preferably around a blue eyed blond, with tanned skin and whiskered cheeks. "It's nothing out of ordinary."

She could see his shoulders relaxing a little while the dumbfounded expression was substituted into a contemplative one. She decided to go further about this subject:

"Why? Do you feel weirded out about Sasuke-kun's new behavior?"

Naruto blinked twice, as if he had never considered about this question. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little bit confused, that's all."

"Really? You don't feel uncomfortable or anything like—"

The blonde waved his head flippantly. "Not at all, I'm just not used to, but with Teme I'm fine, really."

Sakura huffed, impatiently. "That's because there's always some noisy client that would try to take advantage of you, or there's some annoying guys that always will misunderstand you since you're so thick headed, baka-Naruto." She ignored the shout of protest followed after as she finally raised herself from her seat and began to move towards the exit. "So, that's all?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, that's all."

"Do you like being touched by Sasuke?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"W-what?" Naruto squawked, his face flushing in full bloom.

Sakura swiftly formulated better. "You don't mind whenever Sasuke-kun touch you?"

Naruto calmed down, frowning. "No, I don't mind. Actually, it's quite…" He raised his cerulean eyes, losing track of his voice.

"…" Sakura repeated. "Quite…?"

The blond rearranged his expression and growled, staring suspiciously towards his friend. "Nothing. Why do I feel like some kind of new juicy topic for gossip now?"

Instead of shying away from the reprimand, Sakura smile just hitched higher, bordering into an amused smirk. "Don't be silly, Naruto. Well, I should go. Wish me luck!" She ended the conversation with a quick salute in which the blond returned albeit hesitantly.

It just took some few more steps to a string of giggles would escape from her lips. Wow, but this is just soooooooo precious…Sakura muffled her own mouth in case that Naruto would still be around to witness this. So the adorable lovebirds are still clueless about their feelings they have for each other. This was simply too amusing. She snorted. Did Naruto really think he could hide anything when it was as clear as day his expression when he remembered Sasuke-kun touching him? His features had considerably softened, his eyes warming and a fond smile played on his lips. It took all Sakura's willpower not to squeal in fangirl delight.

She swiftly picked up her cellphone from her pocket to call a number she memorized by heart.

God, Ino _has _to know about this too.

* * *

The next couple of days, oddly for Naruto, were slightly off the track. Shikamaru and Hinata were busy studying for the competition (they also reached to finals and Hinata's violin competition was one day prior to the pianists one), however, even if they would fully concentrate once they reach the auditorium, at school, Hinata would beam happily while Shikamaru would smirk knowingly. Whenever Naruto would ask their strange behaviors, Hinata's smile would border into a grin while Shikamaru would mutter about everything being troublesome and sigh.

After the first disastrous week, Sasuke started to get used in doing the whole house chores designated to him, no longer broke any dish whenever he washed it, cleaned the table efficiently without caused any accident. The brunet realized that he was good in organizing the objects placed on furniture, rearranging it quickly with precision. That was something Naruto had some trouble since he didn't mind some disorganization only till it reached an unbearable level. Sasuke didn't flaunt everywhere but as seen from his haughty smirk, it was obvious that the dark-haired teen was satisfied to himself that he found something uniquely his that Naruto was lacking. Naruto rolled his eyes good-heartedly whenever he saw his friend placing the magazines on the table, making sure there wasn't one page astray from the whole block. Hopefully Sasuke doesn't have a compulsive cleaning disorder.

He walked pass through long corridors to meet Gaara and train for the finals to violins, encountering some musicians here and there. They all bowed slightly towards him, or waved an amicably hand whenever he passed them through. At first, when he had first met Hinata and Shikamaru, most people accepted him since he was their friend, but never recognized him as a competent musician. After the news of his partnership with Gaara, everyone saw him a different light and started respecting him. Or well, some had slight hopes Naruto could help them out climbing in the stairs of fame.

Naruto shook his head, barely acknowledging them with a nod. He couldn't believe he used to be a no-name at the beginning of this year until he began studying under Kakashi's tutelage, thus gaining some fame. Most people used to label him as "Kakashi's newbie" or "the second student" however ever since the competition started, people slowly were recognizing through his name.

"Naruto-kun." The blond turned around to see Sai with his hand raised, approaching towards him.

"Oh, hey Sai! It's been a while huh." Naruto replied with more enthusiasm as people scattered around, doing their work. "I've heard you reached the finals, congrats!"

"Indeed, I have and thank you." Sai smiled pleasantly and continued. "Even though it's obvious that I'd reach to finals, anyways." Naruto rolled his eyes at the blunt show of arrogance. "Naruto-kun, do you know what does that means once it's over?"

Naruto curled one eyebrow, confused. "No, what?"

"If you hadn't remembered, after this competition, we were going to watch a cinema to relax."

Naruto 'aaah'ed in response and then shrugged carefree. "Sure, why not. I've wanted to see a movie, but 'cuz of the competition I can't, we can watch it once it's over."

"That's wonderful." Sai consented, smiling. There was something weird about this beam, Naruto mused, narrowing his eyes into slits.  
"Say…it's not a date, is it?" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering Sakura's warnings about people who would misunderstand about his oblivious self. But surely Sai wouldn't do that, right. "I mean, it's just one thing that we do as buddies right?"

"Well." Sai picked up a small book from his backpack and opened till he found the designated page. "I've heard that when you desire to have a closer bond towards someone, the first tip is to ensure you both will have constant contact and positive communication. Afterwards…" He paused to focus a certain part inside the page and continued. "Remember to create situation that will make you see different sides of his/her, such as inviting to see a movie, eating dinner, and such."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Sai's declaration, before he stared at the title written on the cover. "Sai! That's a guide of 'date for beginners', you idiot!"

Sai simply stared back, taking a peek on the cover, before smiling back to Naruto. "Is there any problem?"

"Any problem? Are you crazy?" Naruto forcefully grabbed the book from Sai's hands and looked the content inside horrified. "Why in the seven hells you'd want to read about this shit and make me your guinea pig?"

"But didn't we make a vow to find good friends after I met you?" Sai replied confused, Naruto reflecting the same sentiment but doubling over. This situation is just getting weirder and weirder.

"And? What does one thing has to do with another?"

"Well, there's no book about 'relationships' and 'bonding' that it's not related to SM, so I had to find something that has the nearest significance about it. So I got this." At seeing the deadpanned expression from his blond friend, Sai acquiesced with another smile. "Till now it seemed that it was working in my favor."

Naruto sighed. "No Sai, it's not exactly like that."

Sai's smile quickly withered. "No?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I mean, what you're wanting is just to find friends and people whom you'll like and trust right? Friendship, comrades and all those kinds of things. To feel attached to someone, to share common camaraderie, and so more." Naruto explained with a hand rubbing his neck.

Sai tilted his head to one side. "Oh…? Is that so?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded vigorously. "And this book just teach you how to flirt someone, get into his pants, fuck her or whatever term you prefer, it's just when you're interested in someone."

"Well, I'm surely interested in you, Naruto-kun." The brunet beamed back.

"Interested _romantically _speaking." The other teen rolled his cerulean eyes. "I don't think you're into me like that, you just want to find a friend and because you find me amusing."

"…is that so?" Sai consented with a nod, then shot another question. "So, if you know that I'm not romantically speaking interested in you, how would you know if I _was?_"

Naruto paused, furrowing his eyebrows and stared as Sai had sprouted another head. He shrugged then, used to Sai's eccentric personality and weird antics to get bothered from such things. "Well, I dunno, it's probably…" Naruto paused once again to contemplate the question. He didn't really know about any of this crap, since he had never had a crush in his short life, never experienced anything similar to this. "Well, you want to see this person whenever possible, you want to be next to him, be part of his life whenever you can, whenever you see him your heart beats faster and all those kinds of thingies." Naruto explained, reciting the usual romantic crap he watched from Hollywoodian movies.

"…I see." Sai's expression slowly morphed from soft grin into thoughtful frown, staring to the ground as he mused about it.

"Yeah. So, it's nothing like you're imagining after all, right? We're good buddies Sai!" Naruto gave some energetic pats on Sai's back before he looked at his wrist watch. "Holy crap, I'm almost late. See you later!" He sprinted forward while waving his hand.

Sai just kept gazing to nowhere, as the blond mop of hair blurred out and disappeared. Slowly, voicing each word as if he was being cast under a spell, he muttered:

"But what if…it's exactly this what I'm feeling for you Naruto-kun…?"

* * *

There was only three days left for the finals for violin, but Gaara was already sated from all the pressure and practicing. Fortunately, Naruto was helpful being his accompanier, knowing his quirks and supplementing any possible weak passage in the selected scores. He continued to look apathetically at the passing scenario running through his eyes from his car seat, waiting until it will stop to the usual destination. Hopping off while someone closed the door for him, he awaited the main door to be opened, walking directly to the study room to train some more hours of violin.

Dinner have arrived, he sat in the middle of a luxurious table, a long row of antique chairs aligned in front of him as maids placed the food in silver plates. The texture of filet mignon smoothly glided in his tongue, rich flavor with fine spices enriched his senses, though Gaara simply munched bored. The quite sounds of tinkering metal echoed loudly inside each corner of the place, saturating the elegant colors that adorned the living room with dull grey.

Suddenly, a loud bam reached to his ears, startling for a second. Another violent shove pried open the door, and Gaara met his father speaking furiously on the cellphone.

"No, I don't care if—" A maid quickly approached him and he snarled. "I want whisky. Of the strongest kind. And bring me today's dinner." He resumed in yelling whomever was on the other side of the phone, not acknowledging Gaara's presence.

The teenager bit another piece of his food, also not caring for the disruption that broke the silence, too used to see his father enraged side.

A noise of plate breaking pierced the already tense air while he was eating dessert, and Gaara blinked at the maid apologizing profusely to his father.

"You call this food? I felt like I was eating charcoal! I want that fucking chef out of my house!" Gaara's father closed his cellphone and stared with disdain towards the maid. "And why are you taking so long to clean up the mess? Hurry or you'll also be fired today."

The maid kept bowing as apology as other maids arrived to her aid, cleaning up the broken plate as another dish was served. Sighing annoyed, the older man began cutting the pieces and eating them.

Figuring it was already time to go and train, Gaara placed the napkin on the table and prepared to leave. The chair fractioned with the marbled floor making a screechy noise, though it quickly ended when Gaara stood up and turned to leave. He was almost opening the door to go when his father called him:

"Gaara, I want to talk with you."

The red-haired teen inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he turned to face his father back. "Yes, father." He answered.

"Tokyo's national violin competition is ended in three days, I want you to win the first prize. With your talent and popularity, I'm sure you'll be able to win the title." His father, however, shrugged carelessly. "Well, but even if doesn't work in this way, I'm sure I have some contacts that will ensure your victory."

"I'm not interested using this methods, I'd prefer winning with my own merit, father." Gaara replied indifferently, approaching himself towards the dining room table.

"Any logical human should do whatever it takes to get he wants to have. Learn the basic instincts of survivor. That's why…" his father opened his briefcase and threw a stack of papers. "I've already scheduled next month's program to help on your career. Oh, and sign this for me. It's the contract ensuring that you'll keep recording your performances to my company for the next five years." He threw another thick stack of papers on the table.

Gaara picked up expressionless, glancing at some lines and answered. "I'm not going to sign this." He threw it back to his father.

It took some several minutes for the information to sink in, until his father howled: "What do you mean, you're not signing it? You don't have a choice, brat! I'm your father, you should do as I said!"

"You should also know that I'm reaching majority in the next months…" Gaara muttered as he picked up his schedule and examined with his cool mint eyes.

His father scoffed, undeterred. "Do you even know the Japanese law? You're only an adult and responsible for your actions when you reach 21 years old, and you're going to be 18 in the next months. Till there, the parent is responsible for him, taking care of all necessities, providing lodging, food and—"

Gaara interrupted "And care. And…" For the first time, his eyes flickered some emotion before he hid with another apathetic face. "Unconditional love that a parent should provide to his children." His father thinned his lips but otherwise didn't say anything. With an almost imperceptible sigh, Gaara spoke. "Anyways, I don't need to follow the Japanese law."

"What? What crazy thing you're thinking you foolish—"

"Because I'm sure that I'm not born as a Japanese, right? At least that was how it was registered in my birth certificate." His father's eyes went wide as Gaara muttered unphased. "And the country I was born, the legal age is 18, therefore making me an adult in the upcoming few months."

The elder Sabaku snarled, swiftly standing up as the chair fell from the abrupt move. "You can't do that, not after all the things I've done for you—"

"And you'll continue to have your gold mine, father." Gaara stared back with a placid look. "I know why are you keeping me here. I'm the one who practically resurrected your almost bankrupt company right?"

"Don't get too much ahead of yourself, brat." His father gritted his teeth.

"Maybe, but my ascending career does had a lot of help from your part, I don't mind continue to have you as my agent as well as recording in your company. But I wholly disagree with the current contract, as ninety percent of the net profit will go to you. I want a more fair distribution to me, since I'll be no longer be living in this place, living with you. I…" Gaara inhaled slowly before expelling in one sentence. "I've had enough with you."

"What. Such inconsiderate freak. After all the sacrifices I had done to you, you'll simply spit right through my good efforts and stab me from behind."

"You're wrong. I know what you've done for me, and I can appreciate that you've raised me to this day. I'm just tired of this whole…" Gaara cluck his mouth shut and prepared to exit the dining room, grabbing the schedule in his hands. "Anyways, I'll go, living in a place that will hold me positive feelings from now on."

His father snorted, picking up the contract and ripping apart. "Oh really? And who in their right mind would want to live with someone like you? _Monster._"

Gaara felt his fingers tighten on the stack of papers, some pages wrinkling from the force. No matter how much he tried, those words still stung from his already wounded heart. However, he simply closed the door, reaching to his bedroom and picking up his cellphone, looking for a familiar name and called it.

"Gaara?" Naruto answered after few rings. "Any problem?"

"Naruto." Gaara spoke monotonously. He stared on the clothes primly arranged inside his closet. He wondered if it won't be a negative shock if he met them… "Do you know where are my sister and my brother right now?"

Instead of receiving the usual loud shout or babbling from his bubbly friend, there hung a stunned silence that almost made Gaara wonder if Naruto hung up. "Naruto—"

The blond quickly spoke to compensate the silence. "I know where they are."

"Ok…so do you know the quickest way by bus? Because I don't have money for the ta—"

"I'll pay for it." Naruto once again interrupted abruptly. "Don't worry about it, just write the address I'm going to tell you now."

As he expected, he didn't meet any obstruction to exit his house. Calling the taxi was a little bit trickier, since he had to walk by himself to a more crowded avenue away from the residential area he lived.

He stared the flickering lights passing through from his car seat, his face frowning with apprehension as he felt heartbeats increasing the speed as the destination approached. A modest jazz bar appeared on his eyes, as he hopped off, forgetting to close the door. The taxi driver was almost opening his mouth to complain when Naruto appeared before him, with money in his hand and closing the door after receiving the change.

"You've arrived just in time, Gaara. It's their last song before they end the night. You'll be able to see them in action!" Naruto slapped on Gaara's back before noticing something. "Izzat your suitcase? Cool, are you moving out?"

Gaara stared back coolly before opening the door himself. Blaring sounds of guitar suddenly greeted him and almost made him deaf.

"Sorry, sorry, it's that loud sometimes. You'll get used to it after a while." Naruto chuckled at the annoyed frown from his stoic friend. "I'll get you something to drink!" The blond shouted before disappearing in the shadows.

Gaara simply stared at the main attractions of the house, singing and playing in the midst of the stage. He saw the singer, a girl with Chinese styled buns, a pink-haired girl playing battery, a guy with a bowl cut hair playing guitar. He suddenly widened his eyes as he saw the remaining members that were playing bass and guitar. Temari and Kankurou. His brother and sister.

He realized that he could identify them because they were staring straight towards him, identifying him at the same time he had looked at them. Both guitar and bass players stopped dead in their tracks, interrupting the whole song as the rest of the members blinked confused at the sudden silence.

"Temari, Kankurou what the h—" Sakura never got to continue her complaint because both Sabakus jumped off the stage, running and pulling apart the crowd to reach their youngest sibling.

"Gaara, you—" Kankurou mumbled flabbergasted.

Gaara sighed relieved, not sensing rejection. "It appears that I kicked myself out of our father's house."

Both gawked at the revelation, not daring to speak one word.

So, Gaara continued. "So I guess I currently have no place to stay."

Temari placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking slightly in reassurance. "You can stay with us then. For as long as you want to have."

"I…won't both—"

Kankurou laced his arm around Gaara's neck and grunted. "What are you talking about. You won't bother us at all. You're our brother, after all."

"…" Gaara gulped, never once noticed on how much his throat was dry. He needed to have his voice to, at least say one important thing. "Thank you."

Temari enveloped him into a tight hug, tears stinging her eyes as her vision blurred.

Silence echoed once again inside the room, but this time, it no longer felt so oppressive for Gaara. Or better, he almost felt, deep inside his soul and curling warmly his heart, a tint of…

_Hope._

_

* * *

_

"The clan elders wish to speak with you Hinata-sama." One of her maids bowed respectfully towards the Hyuuga heiress and the latter thanked her, watching the maid going away.

Hinata sighed, already expecting the boring speech she knew every time she entered in a competition. Words asking her to be ambitious, competitive against her opponents, honor her clan, bla bla bla. She frankly was tired about all this.

She adjusted the usual kimono she used when meeting the elders, putting the sandals as she walked to the conference room. Winter still greeted the present days, the naked trees and scarce vegetation made the once magnificent garden pallid, cold. Hinata gazed for a moment before brushing her slender fingers over the paper door. The coldness was temporary, until it'd arrive spring. It was the natural law of the world. After death comes rebirth.

She widened her lavender eyes as many of the clan elders pushed her cousin Neji's head to the ground, forcing him into a humiliating bow in front of her and her father.

"What is happening here? Stop this at once!" She made a move in an attempt to aid Neji, however, her father interrupted with an arm in front of her chest.

"Silence Hinata. You should know what he had done to deserve this." Hiashi talked calmly as he let one of the members to speak up.

"This…dirty…branch member of our respectable clan." The elder gritted out as he mashed Neji's face closer to the wooden floor. "Dared to defy us and enlisted himself to compete against Hinata-sama in Tokyo's national contest!"

Hinata almost felt her heart stop, cold sweat running through her spine. They had finally discovered. That was so close! One more day and no one would know about this secret…!

"You think we wouldn't notice since we don't monitor all violin contests held in Japan? But it was so obvious your little stunt wouldn't fool anybody. Shiromi Neji." The elder scoffed. "Anyone would make the connection."

"Well, Hyuuga Neji. I'm frankly…" Hiashi paused to gaze in contempt. "disappointed with you. Why did you do this? What was your point?"

Neji's eyes stared back with barely contained rage before he saw Hinata's concerned eyes next to her father. His gaze flickered back and forth between the two members until he looked down, grunting from the violence inflicted upon him. Shutting his eyelids, he slowly opened his mouth, declaring:

"Revenge, obviously." Hinata widened her eyes, already understanding his maneuver. She is _not _going to let him take all the blame!

Neji continued. "I despise every person inside this rotten room, never allowing me to show my full capabilities. I knew that by entering in this competition, not only I'll have the opportunity to reach fame but I'll be able to humiliate foolish Hina—"

"Stop it. I'm not going to hear your lies!" Hinata yelled in uncharacteristic panic, moving closer to her cousin.

Neji snorted. "It's true. I've always hated this whole clan, and I—" His speech was rudely muffled as he was pressed to the ground, another clan shouting.

"Watch your rotten mouth, foolish boy!"

Another one bristled. "Yes, just because you're a little bit talented you think you can rule everything—"

"We'll gladly punish you for your arrogance. That will make you learn to never have such stupid idea—"

"**I was the one who enlisted him!**" A thunderous voice broke the discussion in the middle and Hinata grabbed a pair of hands holding her cousin, shoving them away as she crouched near Neji. "If you want to punish someone for disobeying the clan, this person should be me."

"What?" All the clan members stood dumbfounded, looking at the youngest Hyuuga pair positioned in the middle of the room.

"Hinata-sama, you're probably joking about this, right?" One chuckled nervously.

"Hinata-sama is one who avoids conflicts and has a peaceful nature, you probably said this just to alleviate Neji's sentence right?"

"No, I'm serious." Hinata spoke evenly as the rushed tone between members increased the volume. "I was distraught that such talented violinist like Neji-niisan wouldn't be able to test his abilities in Tokyo's competition, that's why I created the fake iD and even enlisted him without his consent initially."

"She's lying." Neji grunted out, crouching next to her and glaring towards her.

Hinata glared back in defiance. "No, I'm not. Actually, I can describe each step to create the counterfeit iD and inscribe you inside, that's something that you don't know the whole process, am I right, Neji-niisan?"

Neji narrowed his eyes seeing her victorious grin and ran his hand over his hair. "Why can't you simply—"

"No. Why can't you simply trust me." Hinata placed her hand over his, squeezing slightly and whispered. "You promised that we'll protect each other and watch each other's back. So believe me." She smiled as Neji's eyes considerably softened and squeezed back.

A cold voice cut in between. "What exactly is happening here. First I discover my niece is competing inside a violin contest, and now I discovered my daughter not only was aware of this but probably orchestrated this whole plan. Explain yourself now, Hinata." Hiashi stood up, projecting a fearsome aura.

"Because…" Hinata tentatively muttered, slightly taken aback from the pressure.

"Because we both agreed on something. This whole charade has to stop." Neji continued, staring back towards his uncle instead.

"Yes. Because I'm tired of this whole ridiculousness of prohibiting someone to participate in a competition. Such outdated law should perish inside this clan, I don't understand why it's still supported by now."

"Foolish youngsters! You should understand that if we don't control the branch members, it'll create a havoc in the administrational system—" A clan member protested.

"That can be controlled as long as someone is worthy to stay in its position. That's how it should be, someone will be successful due to his capabilities and talents, not caused by birth." Hinata retorted. "And Neji-niisan absolutely deserved to participate in such important competition such as Tokyo's. As well as he can be the next clan head, if he wants to."

The last part professed by Hinata, obviously stunned the entire room as they took a while to absorb this information.

Neji was the first to compose himself. "What exactly do you mean by that, Hinata."

She shook her head, smiling softly. "This will probably evict me from my current heiress position inside the clan, but no matter. I'm declaring right now to everyone in the Hyuuga clan and my father that after this competition, I'm halting all my studies regarding violin."

Hiashi, stepped forward, muttering. "Once again, explain, Hinata."

She closed her eyes fearfully, drawing a long sigh before opening to meet her father. "I no longer hold any interest towards violin, I found my passion under another instrument, cello. I'm therefore revoking my privilege and abolishing this ancient system so opportunities will rise to the talented people inside our clan. That is why—"

"Are you crazy? You can't abolish a law that was determined since centuries ago!" One of the elders howled.

"It's an old law, that's why it is in due time to be corrected, eliminated to fit this current era demands." Hinata answered with an even tone.

"How dare you! How can you simply turn your back after many years of our sacrifices to maintain you in the advantageous position that you're revoking today!" Another snarled.

It was in this moment Hinata clearly showed that she was the Hyuuga heiress, her head raised in dignifying aura as she declared in grandiose serenity:

"What have you done in the past and what you're doing now in struggle to maintain your privileged position inside this clan does not concern me. From now on, I'll be the one who'll dictate my life and decide my destiny."

Hinata turned around to open the door and leave, giving the clan members some time to cool their heads though one of the members approached to give a powerful slap. She caught the offending hand before it could strike her with her honed fighting reflexes, however, she sensed other fists coming towards her while she was handicapped. She prepared herself to the onslaught but none came.

"Attacking Hinata while she's unable to defend herself. Have you thrown your dignity to the trash? That's not how you should behave in front of a woman, much less towards the heiress from our clan." Neji caught the punch with both hands, tightening the knuckles until it was heard a sickening crunch. He released while the attackers moaned from the injury. "I'll go easy on you today, but if you ever try it again…" He also turned around to push gently his cousin forward. "I won't show any mercy." Neji finished his speech with a cold glare directed to them.

Both teenagers walked away from the conference room until they reached the garden, finding some chair nearby. They quietly sat on it. And not so quietly sighed relieved, slumping tiredly as they felt the muscles relaxing from the tenseness they faced few minutes ago.

"I can't believe we did this." Neji confessed.

"Me too." Hinata agreed, staring at the grey sky. "I don't have any regrets though."

"Hm. That's right." Neji smirked, melting into a sincere smile when he saw Hinata's bright beam. "I'm pretty sure I'll never forget this day in my whole life."

"I won't either. I'm glad that you were by my side, helping me."

"Likewise, Hinata."

A comfortable silence fell between them, until the brunette noticed the sunset.

"Well!" Hinata stood up, dusting off her kimono. "We still don't have a lot of time to waste, since tomorrow will be the final exam. Oh, and Neji-niisan." Neji glanced at Hinata's call and quirked an eyebrow when he saw the challenging gleam on her lavender eyes. "Just because I'm retiring from my violin career doesn't mean I'm giving you an easy victory. You better get prepared for it."

Neji shook his head amusedly, combing her hair in collected affection for a moment before his hand back on the bench.

He watched while she bowed slightly, saying a cheerful goodbye and turned her back, returning to her house. Neji wanted to say one thing, actually, he had a lot in mind to say towards Hinata. You made me proud, I'm glad you stood up for me, I hope I'll be next to you helping you in the future, I'll still worry about you regardless how strong you are, and so more. However, he only found himself shouting.

"Hinata!" She quickly turned around with a quizzical expression adorning her face. Neji smiled once again, saying. "I'm looking forward to play together with you, with your cello."

She grinned back, understanding somehow his subliminal message and responded. "I'm looking forward about this too!"

* * *

AN: I can feel the end nearing it! *cries deeply moved*

Readers: Really?

Author: Nah really. *avoids missiles* Ok ok…actually, it's almost there.

Oh yay! The side-stories ended! (left some details for later though) I can finally concentrate in…*muahahahaha*


End file.
